The Best of Both Worlds
by JME2
Summary: A wormhole opens up between the galaxies of Star Trek and Star Wars. And contact is soon made... Act II, Part XVIII is now up. Please Read and Review!
1. Act I, Part I

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds

Dramatis Personae

The United Federation of Planets/Starfleet

Captain Jean-Luc Picard

Commander William T. Riker

Counselor Deanna Troi

Lt. Commander Worf, son of Mogh

Lt. Commander Data

Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge

Dr. Beverley Crusher

Admiral Kathryn Janeway

Admiral Alyssa Necheyev

President Jaresh-Inyo 

Commander Elias Vaughn

Lt. Alexander Munro

The Q Continuum

Q

Lady Q

Q2

The Prophets

Benjamin Lafayette Sisko AKA The Emissary

The Quintessence

The Stranger

M

Ayelborne

The New Republic

Han Solo

Lando Calirissian  
General Garm bel Iblis

General Wedge Antilles

Admiral Traest Krey'Fey

Ambassador Leia Organa Solo

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker

Mara Jade Skywalker

Jaina Solo

Jacen Solo

Anakin Solo

R2-D2

C-3PO

Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya

Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat

Dif Scaur, Director of New Republic Intelligence

Kyle Katarn

The Yuuzhan Vong

Supreme Overlord Shimrra

Warlord Tsavong Lah

Executor Nom Anor

Priest Harrar

Shaper Nem Yim

Supreme Commander Nas Choka

Author's Notes: In the Star Trek universe, this story takes place before the

events of the feature film _Star Trek Nemesis_, in order to allow Data to play a pivotal role in this story given his death in the film. It also allows the possibility for an appearance by Shinzon and the Reman Warbird _Scimitar _depending how heavily I involve the Romulan Star Empire, but rest assured for you Romulan fanatics; they will be here.

In the Star Wars universe this story takes during the eighth book of the New Jedi Order series, _Edge of Victory II: Rebirth_, in order to allow the appearance of Anakin Solo given his death in _Star by Star _as well as the fall of Coruscant. Also, the Dramatis Personae is subject to revision and additions (ex. Klingons, Imperials, etc.) as the story is being written. One final note is that the title is a nod to that classic _Next Generation _two-parter and one of my favorite episodes of all time.

Enjoy! 

- Dedicated to the crew of the Space Shuttle _Columbia_.-

-Heroes all. Rest in peace. -

The Best of Both Worlds: Part I

  
Location: Q Continuum  
Somewhere in the Universe

  
"It's so grand being a Q," the omnipotent being known to the Milky Way Galaxy as Q stated as he did any other day to his wife, the Lady Q, and his son Q2. But then again, a day was but a linear concept, another measurement of time. In the Q continuum, it had no real meaning. With the powers at their disposal, the Q could go anywhere, anytime and do anything. Q had done it many times before, the most recent having been against good old Jean-Luc during the resumption of the continuum trial against humanity and that anti-time anomaly. 

…

How long had it been again? 

Oh well...  
  
"Oh really? Next thing you'll be telling me to not get maudlin. Weren't those your exact words to that Spock fellow you were with," his wife snorted. Q rolled his eyes in annoyance over his little escapade with an asteroid headed towards Earth and his encounter with an unbelievably uptight Vulcan ambassador.

I've got to do something about her behavior-I know!!

"Really, dear; do you think I married you just for your witty humor?"

  
Lady Q allowed a slight grin to cross her face. All three of them knew that the primary reason that the two had wed was in order to end the civil war that had raged across the Q Continuum by doing what no Q had ever done before: mate with each other, not just with another species as it had been done with Amanda Rodgers. And while Junior had not exactly been what they had expected, everything still had worked out for the best.

"No. And you're starting to lose it dear; an eon ago you could've-"

"I think that's now enough," snapped Q towards his mate. His wife just chuckled and Q2 finally piped in. 

"You know dad, sometimes, I can't understand how you can take this abuse from Mom."  


"May I remind you that you are partly responsible for this abuse, son," the boy's mother plainly stated.

  
Q grinned slightly at this statement. The Lady Q had blamed him for their son's problems in the first place. And although that week with Janeway on board Voyager had undoubtedly helped him, Q2 still had things to learn about the ways of the universe, especially about mating in the continuum. _At least I should be thankful that per Continuum directive, he hasn't provoked the Borg in almost two years_ _and…_

There I go again, thinking in linear terms. Ah screw it.

"Well, son its all in-"

He was cut off in mid sentence. For a moment, something hadn't felt right in the totality known as the universe. It felt like a dark feeling at the core of his being, what some outside of the Continuum would call a Q's sixth sense. It was a rare occurrence, usually occurring once in an eon, but was still worth investigating.

"I'll be back in a moment dear."

With the well known snap of his fingers, Q vanished. Q2 look at his mother, wondering   
what could have possibly startled the great Q.  
  
***  
Location: United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant  
The Milky Way Galaxy  


"Space. The Final Frontier"

Captain Jean-Luc Picard leaned back in his ready room's chair, closing his eyes and listening to the magnificent hum of the warp engines at work. As it had happened many times before, he marveled at being in command of Starfleet's flagship, the _U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701_-E. Though there were occasions when he thought back on the marvelous times aboard his prior commands, the _Stargazer_ and the _Enterprise-_D_. _Before they were lost, anyway; the _Stargazer _to the Ferengi at Maxima almost twenty years before and the _1701-_Dto the rouge Klingons Lursa and B'Etor of the House of Duras at Veridian III simply seven years prior. 

Beyond the ready room's window, stars streaked by as the mighty _Sovereign_-class ship made its way to Sector 001. The was heading back to Earth to begin the final preparations to be made for the Earth segment of Troi and Riker's wedding. And since Deanna was the daughter of Betazoid Ambassador Laxwanna Troi, Command had diplomatically approved the mission.

Picard was very happy for them, of course, but he was going to miss them. The ship would seem... incomplete without them. Yet, Picard understood, even envied them. They had made important choices, choices that would present great challenges ahead of them, new worlds to conquer... 

The captain turned his attention from the wedding of his first officer and counselor and instead looked out of his ready room's window. Watching stars at high warp was something that he had always found comforting and fascinating, particularly during the numerous most challenging and pressuring days of his forty year career in the Federation's Starfleet.

Including the Dominion War…

Picard sighed as his thoughts drifted to first few months of the conflict between the Dominion and the Federation. It had been a dark time for Starfleet, fighting against a relentless enemy, always on the defensive, defeat always imminent; it was like the Borg except the threat had occurred on a daily basis for two years. He had lost good friends during the course of the war, more names to join those in recent years who had died.

__

Yar, Keel, Hawke…

But in the end, Starfleet had been triumphant. It had been the courage of officers such as the late Captain Benjamin Sisko, commander of Deep Space Nine and the Bajoran Emissary, that had pushed back the Dominion threat and had won the war for the Federation Alliance in November of 2375.

Unfortunately, the effort to push back the enigmatic Founders, the administrative Vorta, and the ruthless Jem'Hadar had cost the entire Alpha Quadrant heavily in lives and equipment. But of all the major powers, the Cardassian Union had probably been hit the hardest. Though it had been the Cardassians fleet's betrayal of its Dominion allies that had won the Battle of Cardassia, the action had led to a Dominion-inflicted devastation on the Cardassian homeworld- and the death of over a billion Cardassian civilians.

The _Enterprise-_E however had not been part of the joint Starfleet-Klingon-Romulan armada that had led the final assault on the Cardassian Union. It had instead been in dry-dock around Earth, undergoing repairs from damage sustained from fighting in the Briar Patch during the Ba'ku relocation incident. The repairs lasted only a few weeks and the _Sovergien_-class flagship should have been back at the front lines.

However, Starfleet had felt that the _Sovereign_ would need more firepower to compete with the Dominion's newer ship designs, most notably the gigantic warship that the _Defiant_-class _U.S.S. Valiant _had foolishly engaged. Most especially, the rearward torpedo coverage was felt to be a little lacking, something that Riker had agreed with given how much damage two of the late Son'a leader Adhar Ruafo's cruisers had inflicted during his first officer's retreat through the Briar Patch and how difficult it had been to hit the pursuing vessels.

As a result, Starfleet had decided to proceed with an uprated version of the ship and so, the _Enterprise_ remained at the Earth shipyards to undergo the refit. Three extra aft facing photon torpedo tubes were added, along with two more forward facing tubes; a twin launcher aft of the bridge, a single launcher above the aft hangar deck, a single launcher at the base of the bridge terracing, and a single launcher near the bow. Additionally, four extra phaser arrays were added to the nacelle pylons. 

The recall had also served a secondary purpose. It had allowed Picard and his senior staff to testify directly before the Federation Council about the plot of the late Admiral Dougherty and members of the Son'a Solidarity to relocate the people of the Ba'ku world in order to harness the regenerative metasphasic particles in the planet's rings. Their testimony had led to a series of chain reactions that had resulted in the resignation of several prominent officers and councilors.

Yet these scandals had been overshadowed in the news nets when the Federation fleet at Cardassia had transmitted the first holo-images of the Dominion's revenge against its 'allies' throughout the Quadrant. Picard had seen these images himself and felt the horror and sorrow for the Cardassian people. Yes, he had never liked the Cardassians any more than anyone else; he had fought them in the Cardassian Wars of the 2350's, he had been tortured by the sadistic Gul Madred, and when he had learned of their alliance with the Dominion, he had been furious as hell.

But not even the Cardassians had deserved what the Founders had ordered. And while some Bajorans viewed the incident as poetic justice, even those who had fought against the Union during Bajor's occupation were simply horrified at what happened. Even though the war had ended nearly three years before, Cardassia Prime was one of dozens of planets that was still receiving Federation aid to recover from the devastation.

  
In any event, the end of the Dominion War meant the Alpha Quadrant was in a relatively stable position. Everyone was too busy dealing with their own internal problems to consider armed conflict against their old foes, particularly the Romulans. According to Romulan contacts that Starfleet Intelligence had, there were voices in the Romulan Senate that called for another period of isolation while factions in the military urged an attack on the Federation before it was too late.

But with the losses that the Empire had suffered during the war, it was extremely unlikely that they would be able to mount any kind of offensive against Starfleet or anyone else for some time. And Picard was happy with that.

__

"Yellow Alert. Captain Picard to the bridge."

Riker's voice on the comm system brought Picard out of his thoughts and he tapped his Starfleet combadge.

"What is it Number One?"

"We're receiving a distress call about one light year from Earth."

Picard was up and about in a moment. He marveled again at the size and sparkles of _Sovereign-class _bridge.

"Mr. Worf?"

"Sensors indicate it is a _Kyoto_-class freighter, the _Roddenberry_. Their message and sensors indicate they are on the verge of a warp core breach."

__

Right to the point and no side banter. Good old Worf. It was good to have him back on board the _Enterprise_. When the Klingon had transferred to Deep Space Nine, Picard had felt a twang of regret in losing his tactical officer, his friend, and as he stated to Worf above Earth during the Borg's attempt to stop First Contact, the bravest man he had ever known. 

At the end of the Dominion War, when it was announced that Worf had accepted the position of Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS, the Enterprise's senior staff had had a good laugh. They had known Worf for a decade and while he was undeniably a great warrior, still, a Klingon as a _diplomat_? As Worf himself had stated, "I was not suited for the life of a diplomat," and had at the first available opportunity rejoined the _Enterprise_.

"Helm, lay in a course to _Roddenberry_."

"Aye sir. We'll be in range in ten seconds and- Captain their core is going critical!"

On the screen he saw the stars return to their normal configuration-

-just in time to witness a massive explosion that hit the Federation flagship with full force.

"Shields are holding. Minimal damage on decks six and twelve," reported Worf.

"Sensors are not picking up any survivors, Captain."

Picard sighed, knowing that as a starship captain, he couldn't save every life in distress, but he still hoped to. At least the _Enterprise_ had been there in the first place. As it happened at times like this, Picard thought back seven years to his experience in the Nexus and the conversation he had had with the legendary Captain James Tiberius Kirk shortly before Kirk had sacrificed his life to help Picard stop the mad El-Aurian Dr. Tolian Soran from destroying the Veridian sun…

__

"Close to retirement?"

__

"I'm not planning on it."

"Well, let me tell you something - don't. Don't let them promote you... don't let them transfer you... don't let them do anything that takes you off the Bridge of that ship... Because while you're there, you can make a difference."

"Fascinating."

Picard looked the android, his words bringing Picard out of his memories..

"What is it Data?"

"I have scanned the area and our sensors indicate that the area where the _Roddenberry_ was destroyed, I have detected something odd. Sensors are reporting a large traces of developing verterons and unusually high neutrino and proton levels."  


"What are you saying Data?"

"It indicates the possibility of a stable wormhole forming."

The bridge was silent. Finally Picard spoke.

"How can that be? Is there anything remarkable about this area of space?"

__

There shouldn't be; Sector 001 is one of the most heavily sensor-swept regions in the entire Federation. If there was, I for one would damm well know about it.

"The warp core detonation occurred in the vicinity of the transwarp conduit that opened on Stardate 54973.4, Captain."

__

That date Picard most certainly remembered. The _Enterprise _had been at Izar negotiating a territorial dispute when the Starfleet emergency communications channel had began blaring with the reports of a transwarp aperture opening a light year from Earth.

The entire bridge had been silent as images coming directly from the hastily assembled fleet showed a Borg sphere emerging from the conduit--

--And had erupted with cheers as it had exploded and the long lost _Intrepid-_class_ U.S.S. Voyager _had come blazing out of the fireball, its seven year journey over at last. The entire crew had spent the night celebrating the ship's return to Federation space, including Picard.

Yet, as soon as the festivities had ended, he had eagerly looked forward to reading Janeway's report and after having perused it, he couldn't help but wonder if the Borg Collective was still a threat. Thanks to Janeway and her crew, they had lost one of the transwarp hubs as well as its networks and there was also evidence that the Borg Queen had died again, taking a good chunk of the Unicomplex, the Borg's headquarters, with her. They probably would be, but not as the Borg that Starfleet had fought for the last decade.

But that was in the past and in the future, Picard was uncertain what to do. If the warp core breach had reopened the now collapsed transwarp conduit, which by all accounts was not possible given--

Picard's thoughts were interrupted when out in the vacuum of space there was an explosion of red and silver light and suddenly, the folds of space parted, revealing an aura of light and energy. The _Enterprise _shuddered and the image of the wormhole loomed ever closer on the view screen with each passing second.

"Captain, we are being sucked into the wormhole."

"Full Impulse," shouted Picard. 

The mighty shipped shuddered as plasma flowed through the manifolds and circuits to the engines like blood through a living being. Alas, it was to no avail.

"No effect sir!"

"What if we went to warp?"

__

"I wouldn't recommend that." 

La Forge's voice urgently came over the engineering comm system.

"The core's already under enough pressure. I can't even begin to-"

  
"We are going in," Data announced. 

"All hands brace for impact!" ordered Picard.

There was another flash of light and the portal of energy folded back onto itself. The _Enterprise-E , _the flagship and pride of the United Federation of Planets' Starfleet, was gone from the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
***  
  
Location: Naboo system, New Republic  
That Galaxy Far, Far Away...  
  
"Han, they're coming in around for another pass."

"I see them!"

Han Solo grunted as he felt the reverberation of the _Millenium Falcon's_ quad laser cannon drill into a Yuuzhan Vong coral skip from behind, circumventing its dovin basal. 

Another down and, oh, at least ten more to go. Then of course there's the carrier that deployed the ships and whatever escort it has.

He was getting too old for this. Two decades ago, he would have howling with glee alongside Chewbacca in the face of battle. Back then of course it had been Imperial craft, smugglers, and…

…

Chewbacca.

Han sighed. While he had finally gotten a hold on himself and had snapped out of his grief for the death of his friend and partner, it was still hard to look over at the empty, Wookie sized copilot seat.

__

Not that it matters; none of us may survive this war at the current rate...

  
A little over six months had passed since the invaders from beyond the Outer Rim, the Yuuzhan Vong had taken Duro, six months since the Vong's Warmaster Tsavong Lah had claimed that his forces would stop their conquest at Duro and would give peace to the New Republic in exchange for handing over all of the Jedi, particularly Jacen who had humiliated Lah in combat while trying to save his mother.

His claims had initiated the first Jedi purge since Emperor Palpatine had seized power half a century beforehand. Over a dozen Jedi were dead, the Academy on Yavin 4 had been seized by a combination of Vong and Peace Brigade forces…and the incompetent and bureaucratic Chief of State Borsk Fey'la hadn't even made a sound of protest. Han had never liked Fey'lya during the Rebellion and this dislike had intensified during Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign when the Bothan had had Admiral Ackbar, whom Han had admired and respected since he had first joined the Alliance, arrested on charges of treasons.

By all accounts, Borsk Fey'lya should have gone bye-bye from politics after Talon Karrde's hacker Ghent had proven that the Imperials had fabricated the evidence against the Mon Calamari Admiral and that Fey'lya had known about it. It had been guaranteed as well as his total disregard for Alliance comrades during the failed attempt to capture the long lost Katana Fleet. 

But he hadn't.

His political connections coupled with Leia's resignation and the peace accords with the Imperial Remnant had allowed to re-ascend into his lauded positions of power and finally achieve the rank of Chief of State of the New Republic. It was a shock and despite suspicions from their family that Fey'lya had had the election rigged, nothing had been proven by New Republic Intelligence, which pretty much felt the same way about the Bothan. But because of their duty to the galactic government, they couldn't do anything about it.

And now, the Jedi were in hiding throughout the galaxy. He, Leia, Luke, Mara, the Solo children, and several trainees had decided to set up a Jedi refugee outpost on Leia's mother's homeworld, Naboo, in the weeks since the Vong had taken Yavin 4, the site of the Jedi Academy. Leia had known about Naboo since the conclusion of their mission to Tatooine right before Thrawn's campaign.  
  
They were certain they would not be betrayed since the peace loving Naboo and the amphibious Gungans still owed their independence from the Trade Federation decades earlier to the Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia's parents. Besides, the Naboo system was a _long_ way out from Duro and the Vong's territory.

But the Vong coral skips in the system had been a bad sign. It wouldn't have surprised any of them to find out later that Fey'la, as with Yavin, had sold them out. The Bothan's paranoia and delusions had probably convinced him that by handing over the Jedi, peace would be his. But they knew the Vong better than that.  


"The next wave is coming. The _Falcon'_s shields may not be able to take more of this," he heard Leia yell over the conn.

"Don't worry; she'll hold together!" 

Especially after what this ship has been through. From evading Imperials in the Hoth asteroid belt to Lando flying it into the superstructure of the second Death Star, you'd better believe that she'll hold to together. 

Han swung the _Falcon_ around, readying his concussion missiles from the tactical panel to his left-

-when out in the vacuum of space there was an explosion of red and silver light and suddenly, the folds of space parted, revealing an aura of light and energy. From the center of this halo of light and energy, a white blur came hurtling out. There was another flash of light and the portal of energy folded back onto itself. 

"What was that?"

"If I didn't know any better, sir, I believe that this would qualify as a wormhole, which is an --"

"Shut up Goldenrod. I am quite aware of what a wormhole is."

The vessel with a saucer shaped bow, as sleek as a Mon Calamari cruiser was coming towards the old Corellian YT-1500 cargo hauler. And for all the ships he had seen, this one was pure beauty, almost like a work of sculpture. He looked at the registry emblazoned on the saucer.

__

U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

***

Location: Q Continuum  
Somewhere in the Universe  
  
Q had been gone for, at least in Earth time, five minutes at the most, something that should not have taken a member of the Continuum with infinite control over space and time _that _long to investigate.

"Think Dad's trying to trick us?" Q2 asked. Lady Q shook her head.

"Good luck, if he is; that rouge won't-"

Lady Q stopped in mid sentence as with a snap and flash of light, Q materialized in front of her. And even as her husband materialized, she went silent when she saw the grim look on Q's face. For something to startle and terrify a Q was indeed a feat; it had unfortunately happened before in the past, most recently with the Continuum's Civil War.

"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"The Merging," Q stated with a serious tone that only a select few throughout the depths of space and time had ever heard him use. Lady Q's face paled as well. Q2 looked confused.

"What the hell is this Merging?"

Both Q and Lady Q were absolutely silent. Finally Q spoke.   


"It is something that is out of our reach, something we cannot control, and something that we cannot stop. The fate of two galaxies are hanging on the brink of merging, connecting them forever."  
  
Q2 piped up "So two galaxies merge, what's the big deal?" Q spoke again.

__

You've got a lot to learn, my boy. 

But Q kept his thoughts to himself.

"It is an old prophecy spoken by the Q who have been in existence just a teeny tiny bit longer than I have: When the two jewels of the sky merge, than destruction will befall all. In other words my son, as those sentient, yet still barbaric bipedal hominids of Earth would say, 'all hell's about to break loose…'"  


__

To be continued

  
***


	2. Act I, Part II

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds 

Part II

"The plunge of civilization into this abyss of blood and darkness…is a thing that so gives away the long age during which we have supposed the war to be…gradually bettering"

-Henry James

Author's Notes: I definitely mean no copyright infringement in a reference that will be made towards a member of the Star Trek art department; it's simply a little historical humor; the same kind of applies to a reference I'm making to the best-selling game "Elite Force" (It's uncertain at this stage, but I am considering the possibility of incorporating the Hazard Team into the story; however, this is no guarantee.) Also, I have read the Voyager re-launch novels _Homecoming _and _The Farther Shore_ and though I do not consider them totally cannon, I am willing to apply a few little bits here and there. The same applies to the Deep Space Nine re-launch novels; however, since I stopped reading them after the _Avatar_ duology, there is simply too much material to simply "catch up" on. I'm also displeased with the new senior staff and so, as a result, for segments that will feature DS9, don't look for familiar faces from the re-launch novels. Aside from that, enjoy.

Location: Starfleet Command, Earth

The Milky Way Galaxy

__

"State Item of Selection."

"Coffee, Black."

Admiral Kathryn Janeway, formerly of the _Starship Voyager_, smiled as her mug materialized in the replicator's dispenser. She still didn't see how, at least in one possible future, how she would go for tea over a good pot of black coffee. True, it was probably putting her kidneys through hell, but the stuff was just too good to pass up. It was coffee that had played just as major a role as her former senior staff had in getting the _U.S.S. Voyager _out of the Delta Quadrant.

And on the subject of which…

She looked out of her office window and smiled. There was _Intrepid-_class _U.S.S. Voyager_, its landing gear extended out on the Presidio, just as her future self had told her. And there were people of all races lining up to glimpse and tour the ship that had gone all the way to the Delta Quadrant and back. The amount of people waiting to get in to see the Voyager museum was not surprising.

After all, Starfleet had kept the ship in dry-dock during most of the last year while teams of personnel from the Starfleet Engineer Corps had disassembled and examined all of the alien equipment and modifications that B'lanna and her staff had made during their seven year trip. As a result, the museum had only opened the month before and already it was becoming one of the top tourist attractions on Earth alongside the Fleet Museum and the Starfleet Mausoleum, now the final resting place of Captain James T. Kirk.

Janeway had been well aware of the extraordinary events on Veridian Three and the task force that had been sent to salvage the wreckage of the _Enterprise_-D right before the _Voyager'_smission into the Badlands. It had made sense, of course. Veridian Three was uninhabited, but Veridian Four had a pre-warp civilization. If future explorers from that world found the bulk of the _Enterprise _and its advanced technology, it would most certainly contaminate the development of their culture.

The same had also applied to Kirk's body, which Captain Picard had placed in a simple cairn of rocks after their battle with the deranged El-Aurian scientist Dr. Tolian Soran. The discovery of an alien body on their neighboring world could have damaged their culture just as much as an isolinear chip from the _Enterprise _wreckage

Thus, seventy-eight years after his presumed death, Kirk had been brought home just as the _Voyager _had its date with destiny. Kirk's body was in the Starfleet Mausoleum, entombed alongside the Federation's other heroic captains from Garth of Izar to even Jonathan Archer from the days of Earth's first warp exploration and the Earth-Romulan Wars.

Of course, _Voyager _was giving it a run for its money and she wasn't just taking about tourism. Many of the modifications that B'lanna had made were already turning up in the shipbuilding procedures in shipyards across the Federation. Other equipment, most notably the ablative armor generators and the transphasic torpedoes, would probably not be deployed any time soon, however. Since both of these pieces of technology were technically from an alternate future, the Department of Temporal Investigations and Starfleet Command were hard at it trying to figure out what to do with it.

Given Starfleet's losses in the Dominion War as well as possible foes like whatever was left of the Borg Collective or a renewed Dominion threat, Command was pushing for the deployment of the weapons technologies in order to give Starfleet the upper tactical hand. The DTI on the other hand was stressing preservation of the timeline and had already chastised Janeway for accepting help from her future self; oh yes, Agents Dulmer and Lucsly had seen to that. Add to the fact that Federation Council was uncertain on the issue and there was no chance of it being resolved anytime soon. Janeway herself was torn between both issues herself.

Just another example of the stress that the Admiralty brought.

Now she knew how Kirk had felt after he had, against the advice of his famous senior staff, accepted a promotion to the admiralty…and to a desk job following the completion of his historic first five-year mission. There were, of course, some advantages to the job. For example, there was little chance of being transported 75, 000 light years across the galaxy when you were stuck behind a desk. The same also applied to meeting threats like the Kazon, the Borg, the Hirogen, and all of the other hostile species that _Voyager _had encountered on nearly a day-to-day basis.

But still after seven years of living on a spaceship, it was indeed difficult to get used to living on a planet again. The same also applied to her senior staff. She missed seeing all of them at once, although many of them were still based in the Terran System, thankfully. Tuvok, for example had accepted a teaching post at Starfleet Academy and thus was also keeping an eye on Cadet Icheb, who was quickly becoming one of the top stars of his class. Her old Vulcan friend, however, would probably soon transfer to one of the Academy facilities on Vulcan, in order to be close to the family that he had not seen in seven years.

The Doctor was working with his creator, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on the Jupiter Station in an attempt to improve the EMH proGarm and also to further study the mobile holo-emitter that the crew had recovered during their encounter with Captain Braxton five years ago. He was also, in his spare time, hard at work in writing a sequel to his popular holo-novel _Photons Be Free. Dr. _Zimmerman himself was giving suggestions to the writing of the book.

He too, like the Doctor, hoped that the EMH Mark 1 models would redeemed and treated with respect and that it could be accomplished through literature as Voltaire and others had done over the centuries. The last thing either Doctor wanted was a violent uprising; the EMH remembered all too the one he had mistakenly participated in with Iden two years prior. The Doctor was also becoming close friends with former _Enterprise-_D engineer Reginald Barclay and Janeway had been told that the two of them played a mean game of holographic golf.

The others were pretty much spread out across the confines of the Federation and beyond it. B'lanna and Tom had temporarily retired from Starfleet and were on Qo'noS at the moment. B'lanna was putting the affairs of her late mother in order and had expressed a desire to learn more about her Klingon heritage in order to fully appreciate it, something that she would never have done when Janeway had met her during _Voyager_'s first months in the Delta Quadrant. 

Tom was not only supporting her with her endeavor, but was also in contact with the Starfleet's Starship Design Bureau or the SDB. The SDB had taken tremendous interest in the second _Delta Flyer _which they had been given the rights to study once the examination of _Voyager_'s technology had begun. They had asked him if he was interested in joining their advanced design team.

The reason for this was that the SDB had been one of the Starfleet buildings destroyed during the Breen attack of 2375 and even after two years, it was still not fully back on its feet. It needed experienced designers who were willing to design new craft and pilot the most experimental ships in Federation. 

Needles to say, Tom had been greatly interested. 

He was doing preliminary work for the SDB at the moment, working on designing more variants of what he had termed a 24th Century 'hot rod' and was planning on accepting the job full time once he and B'lanna and their daughter Miral left the Klingon Empire and returned to Earth.

Harry, now promoted to Lieutenant as he had so much wanted during the sojourn, had accepted a posting as Operations Manager on board the science vessel _U.S.S. Rhode Island NCC-72701_. He had been accompanied by Libby Webber--

Correction, it was now Libby Webber Kim.

Libby had been Harry's fiancée when the Caretaker had pulled _Voyager _halfway across the galaxy. She had never married and after news of _Voyager'_s situation had reached Earth, she had always hoped and believed that the two would be reunited again. They had indeed and the two had renewed their romance and ultimately married right before Harry had accepted his new posting.

Personally, she wondered what the hell he was thinking and not just that the ship was on a four year deep-space assignment or that he had brought his wife with him. The _Rhode Island_ was of the _Nova-_class and for the last three years, she for one had been unable to look at that type of ship the way she had in earlier years. Not since their encounter with Captain Ransom and the _Equinox_, which of course brought up the subject of the five surviving crewmembers that had been beamed to _Voyager _right before the _Equinox_'s destruction.

Noah Lessing, Marla Gilmore, James Morrow, Angela Tassoni, and Brian Sofin had been tried by a Federation court and found guilty on the counts of the murder of the nucleonic aliens and their cooperation with Captain Ransom. They were currently living out their five-year sentence at the New Zealand penal settlement, the very one where she had recruited Tom Paris all of those years ago.

But of course, it _was _Harry's choice and she had no influence in any decision he made. Besides, in bringing up the bad memories of the _Equinox_, she had forgotten the fates of the rest of her senior staff…

Seven of Nine had been temporarily reassigned to Starbase 324, which had become Starfleet's think tank for anti-Borg tactics since the _Enterprise_-D's encounter with the Collective twelve years prior. Even with the state that _Voyager _had left the Collective in during its return home, Starfleet was taking no chances and thus, Seven's vast knowledge of the Borg and its technology had become a welcome addition to the Starbase's personnel. 

Her main contribution to the staff thus far had been the refining of the Infinity Modulator or I-Mod, which she and _Voyager_'s unfortunately disbanded Hazard Team - an elite team of operatives meant for missions far too dangerous for standard away teams - had used.. Its purpose was to continually adapt to Borg personal shielding and thereby allowing a user to actually strike a Borg drone without having to deal with the Borg's adaptation. Starfleet had very much wanted to get their hands on the weapons to prepare as defenses for another feared Borg assault.

Personally, Janeway hoped they never would if her future self had indeed fatally crippled the Borg during her suicide mission to the Unicomplex. Yet while she was glad Seven was taking further steps in embracing her humanity and atoning for her actions as a Borg drone, she still missed her very much; Seven was in so many ways, the daughter that she had never had.

And then of course, there was Chakotay.

Her former first officer, as well as the other Maquis, had been cleared of all criminal charges and had been offered a captaincy. Chakotay had declined for the time being, though he was still interested. What had drawn away was the opportunity to travel to the former Federation-Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. There, he was helping to rebuild both Federation and Cardassian colonies that had been destroyed during the course of the Dominion War. 

Personally, she was proud of him for doing something like this. She knew that even before he had joined the Maquis, he had hated the Cardassians and that Seska's defection to the Kazon-Nistrim hadn't helped it. But even he had been shocked silent when he glimpsed the recordings of the horror that the Jem'Hadar had unleashed on Cardassian Prime during the final battle of the war. It also helped him to have some time to himself, since he and Seven had mutually agreed to end their romance right after _Voyager _had returned to Earth, a romance that had confused many on both Earth and among the _Voyager _crew.

It was not that she was jealous, it simply was that she trusted him more than anyone else, with the exception perhaps of Tuvok, and his judgment in perusing a relationship with _Voyager's _former Borg drone had been to her, well--

__

"Incoming Call from Starfleet Communications, Admiral Janeway."

For once in her career, the Admiral was grateful for the computer breaking her out her thoughts. She tapped the Starfleet laptop and a familiar face flickered into existence.

"Mr. Barclay, good to see you again."

Barclay had been in Starfleet for twenty years and had become something a notoriety while he had been an engineer onboard the Federation flagship _Enterprise_-D and then later the E. He had suffered from holo-addiction, transporter psychosis, and had been the namesake of Barcaly's Proto-morphphosis Syndrome, a disease that activated dormant genetic codes in a person's genetic makeup.

After the incident at Viridian Three, Barclay had stayed on to join the crew on the _Enterprise_-E and had departed the ship shortly after the mission to stop the Borg from altering First Contact between Earth and Vulcan. He had pursued a career with Starfleet Communications and after _Voyager_'s situation had been discovered, joined the think tank Project Pathfinder, which had been charged with finding a way to communicate with the long lost starship.

It was Barclay who had utilized the MIDAS array and had initiated the ship's first contact with Starfleet in two years. He had been responsible for the upgrades that had allowed _Voyager _monthly contact with the Federation. And then the lieutenant had outdone himself with Project Watson, which had allowed real-time communication with the Delta Quadrant. If it hadn't been for Barclay, the crew would never have been able to achieve the level of morale that they had had when _Voyager _had undertaken the transwarp hub mission.

"Likewise, Admiral Janeway."

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Barcaly?"

"As you know, the _Enterprise_-E was returning to Earth to conduct a diplomatic mission…"

Janeway smiled.

"Yes, the marriage of Cmdr.Riker and Counselor Troi."

"Yes, they were headed through Sector 001 when less than a light year from Earth, it vanished."

Janeway frowned.

"What do you mean it vanished?"

"It simply vanished off our sensors, Admiral."

"Anything unusual about the part of the space it was in before we lost contact?"

Barclay nodded.

"Well, we did detect neutrino emissions and it was in the vicinity of where, well, where you came home."

Janeway sat back, frowning and understanding at once.

"The transwarp aperture. Could they have fallen into it?" 

Barcaly shook his head.

"I'm not expert on transwarp physics, but if you want my honest opinion, I doubt it was a transwarp aperture; your destruction of the subspace manifolds had collapsed much of the Borg's transwarp network. There was no way it could have been reopened. Unless the Borg created a new conduit…"

She had met Picard both before and after the _Voyager_'s sojourn and had greatly respected him and his abilities. She considered him not just a fellow officer, but a good friend and most assuredly one of the most valued Captains in the Starfleet. And then of course, he was also the former commander of Barclay. He had good friends about the Federation flagship and she could imagine just how he felt.

"Dispatch a task force and get a scanning team out there; find out what happened."

"Aye Admiral. Barclay out."

As the channel closed, Janeway couldn't help but wonder where Picard was and what he was thinking.

***

Location: Naboo System  
That Galaxy Far, Far Away...  


__

"Sacre Merde"

Picard rubbed his head where it had come into contact with the armrest on his chair of command a minute before.

"Report."

Riker looked up from the incoming reports.

"Minimal structural damage on Decks 10, 13, and 15. Shields, weapons, and sensors are still operational though our warp drive is offline at the moment."

__

"The Plasma Transfer Conduits overloaded the connections to nacelles and so they short-circuited . I've already got repair teams on it, so we should be able to bring the warp engines back online in less than an hour. Thankfully, the impulse engines are in good shape," LaForge stated over the comm.

"Excellent. Mr. Data, where the hell are we?"

The android was back on its feet and had already begun to scan his console, crosschecking the location of stars around them with the star charts stored in the _Enterprise_'s databanks.

"Sir, according to our astrometrics data, we are no longer in the Milky Way galaxy. I estimate we have traveled at least six million light years."

Picard was tempted to curse in French or any of the other alien languages that he was familiar with. The last time this had happened to an _Enterprise _had been fifteen years ago, back when the _Enterprise_-D had been in the first year of her service. The incident in mind was the one involving the intergalactic Traveler and their unexpected trip to the M33 Galaxy.

"What about the wormhole or rift or whatever the hell that was that we passed through?"

Data glanced at the scientific readings displayed on the OkudaGarms. They were named after the Starfleet engineer from a century before who had started Starfleet on the road towards phasing out the old jewel buttons that had characterized Federation computers and equipment during the time of Captain Kirk.

"As with the Bajoran Wormhole, it is closed for the moment yet it is still there and is intact. Once we adjust our engines, traveling through it would not be a problem again."

Picard gave a sigh of relief. If the wormhole had been gone, then short of a miracle or transwarp or quantum slipstream drive, the _Enterprise_-E and her crew would never have seen Earth again, at least not in their lifetime. The last thing he needed was for the _Enterprise _to become another _Voyager._

"Captain, there is another matter, though."

"What is it Data?"

"It's simply not just a question of where are we. As an aficionado of twentieth century Earth cinema would say, 'the appropriate question is _when _the hell are we."

Picard's brow furrowed.

"What are you getting at?"

"Captain, we are at least several million years in the past.

***

To be continued…


	3. Act I, Part III

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds 

Part III

"Forget your hope of ever seeing Heaven: I come to lead you to the other shore, to the eternal dark, to fire and frost." -The Divine Comedy: Inferno-

Author's Notes: This chapter contains a mentioning of the "M Continuum" and it is not my creation; John deLancie (Q himself) devised this group of omnipotent entities for his best-selling _Star Trek _book _I, Q_. I am simply adapting it to this fan fiction format; expect further mentions or a possible appearance from them as the story progresses - and believe me, this will be a _long _story if all goes to plan. Also, the _U.S.S. Gormenghast _is both an original ship and a tribute to the Gormenghast novels/BBC miniseries several years ago; I had the fortune to view it and I've become a big fan.Well, as always, enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

Location: Q Continuum  
Somewhere in the Universe  


"Wait a minute Dad. Are you telling me that there's something out there that the Q can't solve simply by snapping their fingers?"

Q nodded soberly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The younger Q raised his eyebrow Vulcan-style.

"I don't believe it.

"Oh really? Well then, watch Junior and be amazed."

Q snapped his fingers once, waited a few moments, and them snapped them again. He turned to his son.

"Now, center your being. Reach out to the farthest reaches of the cosmos and tell me, does anything feel different to you?"

The younger Q was silent for a moment, his eyes closed as from a certain point of view, he became what pitiful little Earth's Buddhists and many other religious sects throughout the universe had dreamed of. 

He was one with everything.

Then his eyes opened and for the first time since the beginning of the crisis, there was a touch of seriousness in his being.

"No, there's no change."

"Aha, you see. No, this is going to have to take more than just a single snap of a finger to solve. But then again, Junior, you're forgetting about the continuum's civil war -- _that _certainly couldn't have been ended with the snap of one's finger. Instead, your mother and I had to do that thing that hormone-driven adolescents (and Betazoids reaching a certain age if I may add) are obsessed with doing and we got stuck with you --"

The traces of seriousness in the younger Q's person vanished, shot down as his humorous side came rushing back to the surface. 

"Hey!"

"-- and of course, one mustn't forget our problems with the M Continuum, my boy. You may never have tangoed with them but believe, that wasn't exactly an easy problem to solve either."

The elder Q spoke the truth here. The M Continuum was, at least to the Q, one of the greater mysteries of the universe. Their origins were unknown; they claimed to be descendents and/or ancestors of the Q and given the Q's knack of traveling through the ages in the blink of an eye as well as the similar omnipotent powers exhibited by the M, it held merit for some Q. However, neither Continuum had exactly gotten along during the first contact with them and so, for about several million Earth-years, they were at war and though they had made a peace, there were still disagreements between both omnipotent parties.

***

Location: Sector 001

The Milky Way Galaxy

In the region of space less than a light year from Earth, there was a flash and a starship came hurtling out of warp speed. Those familiar with Starfleet designs and ships would easily recognize it as an _Excelsior_-class ship. The _Excelsior_-class had been introduced in the 2280's as not just a platform with which to replace the outdated _Constitution_-class, but to also test the experimental transwarp-drive that Starfleet had been greatly interested in.

Although the project had been a complete failure, the _Excelsior _design had proven to be a popular one and in the aftermath of the Khitomer Accords, had gone on to become the workhorse of the fleet. Several of the most famous ships in Starfleet had been part of the _Excelsior_-class and included the prototype itself as well as the _Enterprise_-B, the third Starfleet ship to bear that famous name.

This ship was the _U.S.S. Gormenghast NCC-24601. _Under the command of Captain Elena Maxwell, the _Gormenghast_ had undertaken many a mission of exploration and defense in the name of the Federation. She also had an astounding survival record, especially given the number of conflicts she had participated in. She had had survived the battle to repel the Borg in 2373 and had been part of the fleet that had run the Cardassian-Dominion blockade the following year in an attempt to take back _Deep Space Nine _before the Cardassians had brought down the wormhole minefield.

Now, it had a new mission, courtesy of Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet Command. It's goal was to find out what happened to the Federation flagship, the _Sovereign_-class _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701_-E. 

***

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

"Captain, we are at least several million years in the past."

Picard's desire to curse in a multitude of different languages returned in a space of a few moments. This was bad. This was very bad. The only benefit was that the _Enterprise_'s engines were still functioning. Still, they couldn't go anywhere; otherwise if they went anywhere and _then _returned through the wormhole, Picard would get raked across the coals by the DTI again; Agents Dulmer and Lucsly, as they had the previous year with the now-Admiral Janeway, put him through hell over the staff's decision to tell Cochrane and his assistant Lily Sloane about the future. Still it had been either that or let the man who brought humanity out of a new dark age sink himself in 20th-century music and alcohol-

"Captain, we are picking up a vessel signature from coordinates 235 point 835, roughly two hundred thousand kilometers from our current position."

Despite his Starfleet side screaming at him not to, Picard's archeological side won out; he couldn't help but be curious at what kind of ancient space-faring civilizations traveled the stars.

"On screen," ordered Picard. 

The main viewer flickered to life and it brought a sense of relief to Picard. He had greatly detested the holographic view-screen that the _Enterprise_-Ehad been launched with in early 2372. Still he had had to bear with it until he had managed to persuade Starfleet to install a more traditional view-screen. This had occurred shortly after the mission to 2063 while the _Enterprise _was docked at _Earth Station McKinley, _having the Borg technology removed and analyzed.

There, lay a saucer shaped craft, coming towards the _Enterprise_.

"Analysis, Mr. Data?"

"It is roughly half the size of a _Defiant_-class warship and…curious. Captain, I am not detecting detect any sings of a warp drive."

Riker frowned. 

"No nacelles, no Bussard collectors...nothing?" 

The android shook his head. 

"Their propulsion system appears to possibly be a variant on transwarp and quantum slipstream drives, but we would need a more detailed scan."

__

"I for one would like to see the results of the scan," chimed in LaForge.

Picard shook his head.

"No, a detailed scan could be interpreted as a hostile act. And we are six million years in the past - who knows, perhaps ancient space-faring races did indeed use-"

"Captain, I'm not sure if that is an ancient space-faring race on that ship."

"Data, what do you mean?"

"Captain, I'm reading seven life-signs on board - all 100% human."

***

Location: Sector 001

The Milky Way Galaxy

"Sensor readings are unchanged, Captain Maxwell. They're still reporting large traces of verterons and unusually high neutrino and proton levels as well as plasma exhaust from a Starfleet ship but nothing else."

Maxwell smiled at her science officer, Lt. Cmdr. Joseph Tobin. She had known him for years and despite his attempts at being serious, she could never forget his Academy-days and how he had been something of an extreme humorist. She forced this out of her mind and turned to face her first officer, Commander Alex Noice.

"Commander Noice, your opinion on the matter?"

As with Tobin, she had known Noice since their days at the Starfleet Academy. He was so drawn to her command abilities that he had vowed, if she ever attained a captaincy, to become her first officer.

She had initially laughed this off, but two decades later, it was no laughing matter and he had become, in her opinion, one of the best first-officers in the fleet. There was a strong bond of friendship between the two. Some of her older friends had urged the two of them to get together, but she politely pointed out that they were just friends and fellow officers 

- nothing more.

"I wouldn't take us through yet - no telling where we'll end up or if _Enterprise-_Eis still intact."

"I concur. Commander Noice, inform the Torpedo bay to ready a Class-Five probe and prepare to launch it through the wormhole at my command."

"Aye Captain" 

***

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Every mouth on the bridge dropped in an instant.

__

Humans in this galaxy six million _years ago?!_

Humans were native to the Milky Way galaxy and had evolved to its present state of development only with a few thousand centuries. What were they doing here? That changed everything in Picard's opinion. 

"Counselor, I need you to do a telepathic scan; we need to know if Data's sensor assessment is correct."

__

For all we know, it could Changelings or God knows what.

Counselor Troi closed her eyes, preparing to concentrate and use her empathic/telepathic powers. But before she could, Worf's tactical console beeped.

"Captain, we are being hailed. Audio only."

"Then let's hear it. Mr. Worf."

__

"This is Ambassador Leia Organa Solo of the New Republic Freighter Millenium Falcon _to the un-identified ship in Naboo space."_

Here we go…

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship_ Enterprise. _We hear you loud and clear."

"Captain Picard, we request asylum aboard your ship."

***

Han Solo knew he should never have let his wife take over the communications board. He had expected her to ask for aid in a diplomatic manner, but requesting _asylum_?

"Asylum? Honey, the _Falcon _-"

"- is not exactly up to the task of combating the Vong ships that are no doubt on their way, Captain Solo. The deflector-shield is fluctuating and the hyperdrive took serious hits during the battle. Now, if you'd like me to go into - "

"Thank you for your brilliant tactical analysis, General Goldenrod. And remember, I told you to _never _tell me the odds!"

But as much as he hated to admit it, Threepio was right. The _Falcon _probably couldn't take more than a few hits before the deflector-shield collapsed and just as it had two decades before at Hoth, the lights on the engine board were fluctuating between green and red, not a good sign for those in desperate need of a getaway into lightspeed. Even with the quad-laser cannons and the four concussion missiles that were left in the forward launcher, they wouldn't make it.

***

__

Well, this is certainly an interesting development.

Before Picard could ponder the matter any further, Worf's console started beeping. The Klingon leaned forward and analyzed the data spilling out on the displays.

"Captain, sensors are picking up a cluster of ships moving in at high velocity towards our vicinity." 

"How many, Mr. Worf?"

"Twenty craft, mainly the size of a _Danube_-class runabout. There is also a frigate sized craft, possibly a carrier of some sort."

"Analysis, Mr. Data?"

"According to sensors, they appear to be organic-based."

Organic based. 

Starfleet had encountered several organic-based ships of various species during its two centuries of life. There was the enigmatic Breen Confederacy used partial organic technology in their frigates, as the Federation had learned all too well during the Breen's last minute entry into the Dominion War three years prior. 

The most other notable species was Species 8472, the only race that had truly given the Borg a run for their money - the Species 8472 vessels had pushed the Gomtuu out of its position of most fascinating organic ship at Starfleet's Exobiology department. Hell even Starfleet to some extent did, thanks to the bio-neural gel packs being used in palace of isolinear circuits since the beginning of the decade.

"Do they match anything in the Federation database, Data?"

"No sir."

__

"They're called the Yuuzhan Vong and they are the reason why _we requested asylum."_

Picard's brow furrowed.

"If we take you on board, will this species, the Vong, fire on us?"

__

"Captain, it wouldn't matter if you didn't take us on - they still would. The Vong are a race from outside our galaxy - their religion dictates to them that their gods have given them our worlds and have spent the last two years invading our galaxy. They hate machines and will fire on you anyway."

"They're telling the truth Captain; I'm not getting any emotions of untruthfulness," stated Troi.

As much as this intrigued and moved Picard, he was torn. Starfleet regulations required him to honor requests for asylum. But if they accepted, they could come under attack by an unknown foe. If they didn't, these people would die and the _Enterprise _may or may survive. Either way, the timeline for an entire galaxy could change. Yet, in that moment, as if a ghost were speaking in his ears, Kirk's words rang in his ear again.

__

"While you're there, you make a difference."

In an instant, Picard had made up his mind.

To hell with the Prime Directive; people are in danger and I need to know what humans are doing here in this galaxy six million years in the past.

"Asylum granted. Mr. Worf, extend our shields around that ship. We'll beam you aboard and -"

__

"Beam?"

"It's part of our transporter system. The transporter essentially breaks down an individual's molecules into energy and directs them to another location"  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"I take it you don't have that kind of technology in your New Republic?"  
  
_"No, and I can't speak for everyone on our ship, but we'd prefer docking in one of your shuttle-bays._"

"One moment. Number One, would the _Millenium Falcon _be able to fit in the _Enterprise_'s aft shuttle bay?"

Riker tapped the console on the side of his chair, the computer performing the calculations instantly.

"No; It would be too tight a fit. But there is room in the upper shuttle bay. Of course, all of the shuttles, workbees, and such would have to be lowered into the holding dock. But yes, it would work."

"Make it so. Prepare the upper shuttle bay to receive the _Millenium Falcon_."

"Aye sir."

__

"As soon as we're on board, we'll join you on your command deck - you'll need tactical help."

"Understood, Picard out."

As Riker headed for the turbolift, Picard looked at the raised tactical console to his right.

"ETA of those ships, commander?"

"Three minutes, twelve seconds."

Picard was silent for a moment.

"Go to yellow-alert."

  
***

__

"Millenium Falcon, you are cleared to land."

"Wow. Your sure don't see that kind of thing on a New Republic Warship."  
  
Leia smiled at her son Anakin, his eyes glued on the forward viewport, at the glimpse of the shuttle bay that Han brought the old YT-1300 Corellian freighter through the doors and was preparing to set down. And personally, Leia didn't blame her second son. The shuttle bay had a streamlined, aerodynamic design, as accommodating as possible. New Republic warships tended to be more harsh and more bulky; they were not built for exploratory purposes.  


The reason for this was simply that there was no exploration left to do. The Old Republic's exploratory programs, which had gone on right up until the last minutes before a certain Naboo senator-turned-Chancellor had declared himself Emperor, had explored all of the known galaxy. With the end of the Galactic Civil War, the Republic had thought about sending new expeditions to explore Wild Space and the Unknown Regions.

The plan had been abandoned due primarily that the mysterious Chiss, the blue-skinned, glowing red eye race from which had emerged the frighteningly brilliant Grand Admiral Thrawn, did _not _like intrusions into their region of space, the Unknown Regions, as Luke and Mara's skirmish on Nirauan nearly a decade before, had shown.

Secondarily, these plans had been proposed just as the Ex-Gal outpost on Belkadan had picked up the vector prime of the initial invasion force of the Yuuzhan Vong. Now it was no longer an option. Every ship from frigates to fighters to capital ships were needed for the war effort. No, exploration was simply an unneeded luxury and the harshness and bulkiness of the New Republic ships showed that line of thinking.

  
But not this ship, not the _Enterprise._  
  
To Leia, the sleekness of this ship's design reminded her very much of the Mon Calamari warships that had been such an essential part of the Rebel Alliance's fleet, particularly during the Battle of Endor.  
  
_Endor.  
_  
She sighed to herself again. Historians viewed Endor, the last major battle of the Galactic Civil War, as the formation of the New Republic and the retreat of the Imperial Empire. But that had been twenty-two years ago. Twenty-two years of losses, work, and lives, all of which were being thrown away by the incompetent leadership of the Advisory Council and Borsk Fey'lya in their thus far, losing struggle against the Yuuzhan Vong.

Unless the Bothan and the rest of the Senate came to their senses, the Vong would soon overrun Central Core; they had already begun to, but the Warmaster's proposition of peace in exchange for the Jedi had brought the gears of the Vong's war machine to a standstill at Duro. But she knew perfectly well that it would not end there, even if the Jedi would turn them over. Fey'lya and his cohorts, however, appeared to think differently.  
  
"All right, that's it."  
  
Han grinned at the Falcon came to a rest on the deck. She noticed that the pilot-console was still blinking, signaling that the power core was on hot-standby.  
  
"Han, aren't you going to shut down the Falcon?"  
  
"I'd prefer to leave it on, just in case we need to get a quick getaway."  
  
Han Solo heard his brother in law chuckle as Luke leaned against the cockpit door. Luke Skywalker was a legend in throughout the galaxy. Many credited him with single-handedly turning back the darkness of the Empire as well as being reviving the Order of the Jedi Knights, an order that was being decimated by Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster's offer and the reason why the Solos and Skywalkers were here now at Naboo.  
  
"It's all right Han. Neither the kids, Mara, or myself detected any hostility, only a genuine desire to help us."  
  
"I agree with Luke, honey."  
  
"All right. But I'm taking my blaster with me."  


Anakin piped in at that moment.

"Well, whatever you do we'd better move. The Vong ships will be on them in a few minutes and they'll need our help."

  
With the tap of a console, Han lowered the Falcon's boarding ramp and got out of his chair, trying not to look over at the copilot's chair, its fabric still bristling with brown Wookie hair. But his eyes met briefly with it and it took all of his strength to tear himself away from it.  
  
Yes, he missed Chewbacca. But he was still embarrassed and angry at the way he had acted for the six months after his old friend's death. Six months of mourning and moping around while his closest friends and family had been risking their lives for the Republic as they had for the last quarter of a century, fighting and failing to slow the advance of the Yuuzhan Vong's forces through the Outer Rim and into the Core.  
  
But now, the smuggler that had gone 'respectable' as he liked to put it, was back in the act. And if the people on board this _Enterprise _in anyway threatened his family, then they would have to get through Han Solo.

  
***

"Mr. Worf, ETA?"

"One minute sir."

"Mr. Data, put out a message on all frequencies and the universal translator to those ships."

"Done sir."

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. The crew of this freighter has requested asylum and is under Federation protection. Any attempt to attack this ship will result in your destruction."

There was silence of a long moment. Then a voice so harsh and cruel that Picard, for just a moment, felt goose bumps on the back of his neck, came filtering onto the bridge speakers.

__

"You_ will know the true meaning of destruction, infidel."_

The channel closed and Worf's console began beeping. The Klingon officer scanned the readings and his expression darkened.

"Captain, they are coming around for a lateral run and appear to be charging some manner of plasma weapon."

Picard's face became grim and he instantly went into battle mode.

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations."

The cool, comfortable lighting of the _Enterprise_'s bridge vanished as the familiar red lights began flashing and klaxons started sounding. Display boards that had displayed scientific data vanished, replaced with systems diagnostics and statuses and warnings of _Alert, Condition Red_. Picard turned in his chair towards the tactical station.

"Mr. Worf, ready our forward phaser banks and torpedo bays, stand by on the aft launchers."

"Done sir."

"Then prepare to fire on my mark."

Data spoke up from the operations console, speaking his typically calm, business-like manner.

"Enemy ships in range in eight seconds…five…four…three…two…"

"Now Mr. Worf!"

***

Location: Q Continuum  
Somewhere in the Universe  
  
"So, as you can see Junior, we're in a bit of -" 

He stopped, a feeling of dread coming about him, his aforementioned Q-sense kicking in again. He turned to Lady Q.   


"We've got problems."

The Lady Q gave her husband a look.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Q sighed.

"I mean that we now have _more _problems. An, how shall we say, _explosive _contact is about to made between both galaxies. As humans are so fond of putting it, we're past the Rubicon now."

***


	4. Act I, Part IV

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Best of Both Worlds

Part IV

"Forgetting what is behind and straining toward what is ahead, I press on toward the goal." 

- Philippians 3:13-14 -

Author's Notes: First, I'd like to apologize for the delays. As Star Wars fans know, _The Unifying Force_, the final book of the 19-book New Jedi Order series has been released and I could not put it down. I'm not going to spoil anything and it'll be a while before anything in the book is incorporated in the story. Now, after three chapters of building suspense, we're there baby! We've arrived at the flashpoint: _Enterprise-E _vs. the Vong, mano y mano so to speak. Keep in mind though my writing experience is centered more towards characters and not as much as with the ships. Still, the action sequences will be enjoyable - I guarantee it. Technical information on the Federation systems comes courtesy of the _Daystorm Institute Technical Library_ website (www.ditl.org). Once again, I thank all of you for your patience and support. Enjoy!

***

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

"Enemy ships in range in ten seconds…five…four…three…two…"

"Now Mr. Worf!"

The _Enterprise _was ablaze with light as the mighty Starfleet flagship shot phaser blasts and quantum torpedoes from every available launcher and array across its sleek superstructure. One of the advantages that the Federation's ships had gained in the last century was the development of the omni-directional phaser array; they could hit multiple targets from a single launcher without overheating the array.

As a result, two of the incoming squadron of Coral skips were instantly vaporized by the onslaught of Starfleet weaponry. Of course, the other ships instantly fired back their plasma weapons at the flagship's starboard side. The mighty _Sovereign_-class' shields absorbed the energy blasts with ease; they had after all been designed to withstand barrages from superior Borg and Dominion weaponry.

"Starboard shields are at ninety-five percent and holding, Captain" announced Data.

"Initiate Defensive Pattern Kirk-Epsilon and reroute power to compensate," replied the Captain. "Tactical analysis, Mr. Worf?"

"This can't be right."

Picard stared at the Klingon tactical officer whose eyes were widening.

"What is it, Mr. Worf?"

"Sir, of the attacking group, two of the Vong ships have been destroyed but the others have suffered only minimal damage from our phasers."

Picard frowned as he gazed at the tactical display mounted on the side of the captain's chair.

"How is that possible? Those were direct hits."

"It looks like the phaser discharges were…swallowed."

__

"Swallowed?"

Data piped in in his usual cool-businesslike manner, made even more so by the fact that he deactivated the emotion chip that his father, Dr. Soong, had given to him, during battles.

" I believe I may have an explanation. Sensors arrays are picking up what appear to be miniature quantum singularities emanating from the Yuuzhan Vong ships.

In the space of a second, Picard, not unlike Data in many ways, instantly recalled two major instances of where the Federation had encountered miniature quantum singularities. The first and foremost had been with the Romulans.

Whereas the Federation used the Dilithium and Matter/Antimatter warp engine design that had been developed three centuries before by pioneer Zefram Chochrane, the race of Vulcan offshoots known and feared throughout known space as the Romulan Star Empire utilized quantum singularities in their reactors, a feat that while impressive and advantageous had not been without its problems, as Picard remembered all too well from the incident with a Romulan warbird and its collapsing singularity almost a decade before.

The second, while lesser, was still of great archeological importance to himself: The discovery in 2374 by the _U.S.S. Voyager_ of a series of quantum singularity-powered subspace relays, relays which they had used it to send their EMH Mark One across unknown space to the Alpha Quadrant in order to make contact with Starfleet and to inform Command of their plight. In return, before the array had been destroyed by the nomadic hunters known as the Hirogen, _Voyager _had been brought up to speed on what had happened since they had begun their sojourn.

But this was unlike anything he had seen before.

"What could it-"

"It's called a Dovin Basal."

***

Han Solo of Corellia had been on many a ship during his fifty years of life, from the long dead Shrike's _Trader's Luck _to the YT-1300 freighter that, even after he and Leia had settled into a modest apartment in the Eastport district on Coruscant, he still called his one, true home.

But as with the shuttle bay, he was overwhelmed by the _Enterprise_'s center of operations, its bridge and he was sure that his family, shuffling out of the 'lift behind him felt the same way too. Again, it had a sleekness that matched that of the Man Calamari ship designs. It sparkled with and glimmered in a way that New Republic bridges, from Bothan Admiral Krey'Fey's _Ralroost _to the Mon Calamari cruisers, lacked.

The bridge also heightened Han's curiosity about this Federation. They had arrived out of the blue, or rather wormhole, and had accepted their offer to help with little or no hesitation. He wondered if this Federation was based in the galaxy - if it was, then it could have been based in the Unknown Regions? Unlikely given the Chiss factor, but still…

In any event, the only organization in his memory that bore the name Federation was the now-defunct Trade Federation. The Trade Federation had been a consortium of merchants and transportation providers that effectively controlled shipping throughout the galaxy during the waning days of the Old Republic. Under the rule of the Neimoidians, a race that remained, by nature, shameful to the present day, the organization had attained enough power and influence to even have full representation in the Galactic Senate.

It was under the control of Neimoidians that the Trade Federation had, for reasons that were still not known, blockaded and invaded the main planet in the Naboo system, the planet that the _Falcon _had been trying to reach before having been forced out of hyperspace by a dovin basal mine. With the aid of the Old Republic-era Jedi Order, the incursion had been stopped.

The Trade Federation was strong enough to survive the scandal, even with its Directorate mostly intact. However, the Republic had seized most of their fleet and dismantled most of their armed ships and battle droids.

Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped them from allying themselves with the then-popular Separatist movement and playing an essential role in the commencement of the Clone Wars, a conflict that in hindsight many, including Leia, believed Palpatine himself had engineered as part of his plan to destabilize the Republic and create the Galactic Empire from the chaos of the Clone Wars. 

Like the Republic, it hadn't survived the end of the Clone Wars nor the birth of Palpatine's dark dream. Han had learned about it through his smuggling years and in his time on Nar Shaddaa, AKA the Smugglers' Moon.

Or rather, what once was the Smuggler's Moon…

Nar Shaddaa, like Nal Hutta and the majority of Hutt territory, was currently in the hands of the enemy and, according to what little intelligence existed, was being 'Vong-formed'. Han, while sympathetic to those he knew who had been unable to get off the world, had shed few tears to the planet itself. The moon represented a chapter of his life that he had closed a long time ago, a chapter that had begun to end the day he had walked into a cantina in the Tatooine port of Mos Eisley and had been approached by a crazy old man, a farm boy, and two droids in need of passage to Alderaan.

Besides, with such a fate facing the Hutts, those who had suffered from Hutt crime lords like Jabba and Durga felt it was poetic justice.

'Dovin Basals?"

The voice belonged to the _Enterprise_'s Captain, something-Picard, who had communicated with the _Falcon _minutes earlier. He was bald, about middle-aged, but even Han could tell that this man had a radiating presence of command about him, similar to the presence his wife and brother-in-law had displayed on innumerable occasions.

"I'm Han Solo, Captain of the _Falcon_. They're organic devices that can manipulate gravity, and can project miniature black holes that deflect or absorb incoming enemy fire. It's also their source of propulsion."

***

"Impressive," muttered Worf. This dovin basal appeared to have done for the Vong what the cloaking technology, technology that the Romulans had given to Qo'noS a century before in exchange for _D7_-class battle-cruisers, had done for the Klingon Empire.

"So how do we counteract them?" asked Picard.

"The key is to hit them hard and fast and to try and overload them; they can only absorb so much before collapsing."

"And their armaments?"

"Two launchers of some kind firing heated plasma," stated Worf.

"They call them Volcano cannons."  


"Understood." replied Captain Picard. But beneath the surface, despite the fact that the Federation flagship, _his _ship was engaged in battle with an unknown enemy, he was fascinated by this.

__

A different galaxy and a different time, but species using Earth-terms like volcano…

It would have to wait until later.

"Sir, the most damage was done through concentrated phaser blasts and as I was about to say, their lack of shields."

"How many remaining ships, Mr. Worf"

"Eight small vessels-"

"Coraskippers."

"- which are coming around for another pass, and one medium-sized cruiser."

__

No shields…

"Commander Worf, continue firing on those ships - concentrate multiple firing-vectors on each ship - use quantum torpedoes to try to overload these dovin basals."

The Klingon nodded.

"Aye Captain.

Picard tapped the side of his chair and accessed the comm system.

"Bridge to Engineering"

__

"LaForge here, Captain."

"Geordi, I have an idea."

***

Onboard the _Matalok_-class medium cruiser _Burning Death_, the commander, one Vaikra of the Domain Shai, was not happy. Though he would not admit it to his subalterns, he had made a critical error. He had automatically assumed that the infidel ship was just as similar to the New Republic ships that they had been slaughtering thus far into their invasion of this galaxy. They were prepared for turbo lasers and ion canons, the preferred weapons of choice for the Republic's capital ships. They had never encountered this new kind of weapons.

But this would not stop him. His reputation, his Domain counted on him, even if it meant his death - which of course, all Vong were prepared to give at a moment's notice.

The Domain Shai had been one of most respected and influential castes in the Vong culture They had been so well respected that after the failure of Praetorite Vong at Helska 4, their Domain had been giving the honor of giving the infidel's galaxy a _proper _introduction to the wonders and terrors of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Unfortunately that was in the past. In the present, their reputation had been seriously tarnished by the arrogance of their Domain's leader, Commander Shedao Shai, arrogance that had led to not just his death, but the destruction of the _Kor Chokk-class_ Grand Cruiser _Legacy of Torment_, one of the few Grand Cruisers in the Yuzzhan Vong's vast navy of warships, cruisers, coralskippers, worldships, and many more. 

That was why he and his ship were here now, at another system promised to the Yuuzhan Vong by the Gods they worshipped without hesitation. The capturing of the _Millenium Falcon _and its passengers, the most-wanted _Jeedai _would put him in the influential eyes of figures like Supreme Commander Komm Karsh and Warmaster Tsavong Lah, and help to undo the ridicule and score that Domain Shai had been experiencing the year and a half since Ithor. Soon, the annoyance of their rival Domain Lian would be buried under their undue superiority to the lesser Domain.

__

If only I can take this infidel ship and-

"Commander!"

The Vong commander glared at his subordinate.

"Commander, our coralskippers - look!"

There in space. With the yammosk that the ship had on board, the fighters flew with a unity the infidels could not match.

And yet they were at that very moment, inexplicably blowing up.

__

What in the name of Yun-

Before the Vong commander could utter anything, a faint humming that reached his ears, causing Vaikra to swing around. His jaw instantly dropped. There, on the bridge, _his _bridge, there lay a machine, a long cylindrical device at least by the infidel's standards, two meters long, with lights that began blinking.

Vaikra Shai had barely time to launch a typical Vong curse at their most hated foe of all, machinery, as the bridge was engulfed in a flash of light and the _Burning Death, _ironically, began to burn, with detonations all across the interior of the hull from multiple areas. In the space of a few seconds, it collapse upon itself and disintegrated, taking its crew and its commander with his dreams and hopes for the future with it.

***

"That transporter technology sure comes in handy."

Since this was their first glimpse at the workings of the transporter, Picard couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride, though some regret, as the remains of the Vong carrier and seven of the coralskippers began to cool and spread out.

Starfleet's transporter technology had been first developed two centuries beforehand, one of the field-test systems that had been installed on the legendary _NX_-class _Enterprise _during her historic mission of exploration. Although prone to breakdown and dangerous to use at the time, the Starfleet transporter had come a long way in its development since the 2150's.

Bur despite all of its many advances, it was still impossible to beam through other ships' shields.

But these Vong ships had no shields and thus, the transporters were not a problem, though there had been some difficulty since the transporters' targeting emitters were more effective against slower moving ships rather than fighters. Still, this had been a move that had rarely succeeded in Starfleet history, though there were exceptions, such as the _Voyager _beaming a torpedo onto a Borg probe-ship in 2375.

"Mr. Worf?"

"Sir, there I am reading one Vong craft left, the coralskipper that we were unable to get a lock on. It appears to have gone to warp, but I can't be for sure - these gravitic readings are unusual."

Han frowned.

"Then it's used its dovin basal to make the jump to lightspeed."

"Is that unusual?"

Han nodded.

"That's not like the Vong - they fight to the last man rather than surrendering."

Picard grimaced.

__

Sounds like the Jem'Hadar all over again.

"Well, at least it's over for now."

"Indeed, Captain," said a feminine voice, one that Picard instantly recognized from the transmission with the _Millenium Falcon _minutes earlier.

For the first time since the start of the battle, Picard observed a group of six humans and two apparent androids standing behind Solo on the _Enterprise's _spacious bridge. His eyes met with the speaker, a woman dressed in a white flowing tunic, with the air of a diplomat, but the eyes glowed with determination. At her side on her belt there hung a cylindrical device of some sort. The captain also observed similar devices on five of the others.  
  
"Ambassador Leia Organa Solo, I presume?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Yes. Allow me to introduce my family." She began pointing out the members of her company. "This is my husband Han Solo, my children Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, my brother Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker. These are our droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO.  
  
Leia outstretched her hand and Picard shook it.  
  
"On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, I welcome you aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, Ambassador Solo. This is my first officer, Commander William T. Riker, who you met in the shuttle bay, and our counselor Lt. Cmdr. Deanna-"

The introduction was cut short as the red-haired woman that Ambassador Solo had identified as Mara Jade, cried out in pain, began moaning and collapsed to the ground. He husband was instantly at her side as Picard tapped his combadge.

"Dr. Crusher to the bridge - Medical Emergency!"

__

"On my way, Jean-Luc."

"Forget it. Transporter Room Two, emergency Site-To-Site transport of Dr. Crusher from sickbay to the bridge."

__

"Aye Captain."

Also known as direct beaming, site-to-site transport was a process that had only in the last century been perfected, whereby a transport subject was beamed to the transporter from a remote location. Instead of being materialized in the chamber, however, the subject was then transported directly to another location.

In the blink of an eye, Dr. Crusher had materialized on the _Enterprise_'s bridge. As she began to examine Mara with a tricorder, Luke explained quickly to Dr. Crusher and Picard that Mara, two years prior, had been attending a diplomatic conference where she had been infected by Yuuzhan Vong agents with one of their bio-engineered diseases, a disease that had killed all other recipients within days or weeks, but a disease that Mara had had go into remission and been able to thus far survive through the aid of The Force.

Picard frowned, a quizzical expression spreading on his face.

'The Force?"

Luke did not answer and Picard did not blame him - if _he _had had a loved one collapsed on the floor, that he most certainly-

"Crusher to Transporter Room Two, emergency transport to Sickbay."

__

"Acknowledged."

Luke grabbed Crusher's arm.

"Is it her disease?"

"It's more than that."

She quickly turned to Picard.

"Jean-Luc, she's going into labor!"

***

Location: Q Continuum  
Somewhere in the Universe  
  
"Who initiated the contact, my dear?" asked the Lady Q.  
  
"I'm not sure; all indications lead me to-" 

Q stopped suddenly, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"What is it dad?"  
  
The older Q just grinned.  
  
"Dear, we're in the middle of a crisis that threatens to destroy not one by two galaxies and you're smiling?!"  
  
Q just shook his head.  
  
"No, no my dear. I am just amused that discover that contact has been initiated by our old friend Jean-Luc…"

***

__

To be continued…

***


	5. Act I, Part V

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Best of Both Worlds

Part V

"I may be compelled to face danger, but never fear it, and while our soldiers can stand and fight, I can stand and feed and nurse them."

-Clara Barton-

Author's Notes: Well, I had a little extra time on my hands this weekend, so I was able to get the fifth chapter of my little epic ready for your viewing pleasure. With the exception of the scene aboard the _Burning Death _during the previous chapter, this will be the first major time in the story that we will see the Yuzzhan Vong culture. In order to accomplish this, I read through several of the _New Jedi Order _books (I own all nineteen, including the series-finale, _The Unifying Force. _If you are a _Star Wars _fan or have been following the _New Jedi Order _since _Vector Prime _back in 1999, read it; you won't be disappointed) in order to get a better feel for the culture and I believe that I have nailed it (That or just think the Jem'Hadar crossed with Species 8472 - kidding!). So, without any further adieu, just sit back and enjoy this latest installment.

***

Location: Duro  
That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Many considered the planet known as Duro to be one of the galaxy's greatest tragedies, a tragedy on the level of the destruction of Alderaan and the detestation of Caamas. But it had not been reduced to an interstellar debris field of rock and ore, as Alderaan had. Instead, it had suffered a similar fate as Caamas, its surface devastated, but not for political reasons.

Rich in resources, it had been heavily exploited by the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War, its ruins and artifacts plundered, it's landscape poisoned and devastated by Imperial factories which churned out the weapons of war that had characterized Palpatine's institution. The majority of the people of Duro had long ago abandoned any real mourning for their homeworld and had moved into orbital cities.

But despite all of this, it was now a different place. Perhaps it was a change in the appearance of the planet or even a certain sense of clarity that it had once lacked.

Or maybe it was simply the fleet of Yuzzhan Vong warships that orbited the planet, a space once occupied by the floating Duro cities, destroyed during the battle to take the planet as part of a sacrifice to Yun-Yammka, the Slayer and the Yuuzhan Vong's God of War

The Yuuzhan Vong had taken Duro nearly a year beforehand, but their invasion had reached a standstill for the moment. Warmaster Tsavong Lah's offer was still in effect, though for how much longer remained to be seen among both the New Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong's courageous warriors. Many warriors, despite their shared apathy toward the _Jeddai_, did not like this, did not like this _waiting_.

Still, they would never voice their feelings and opinions directly to the Warmaster - it was uncalled for. Besides, unquestioning loyalty to one's superior was one of the most significant things that made the Yuuzhan Vong different and superior from the infields of this galaxy. So, they simply waited, content to spar with each other attempt to enjoy this reprieve, however uneasy is was, and await the day that the cleansing of the infidels would begin again.

On board the fleet's flagship, the _Sunulok_,however, was a warrior who was _not_ in a joyful mood. He was in fact rather worried and knew that there was a high probability that he would be dead shortly.

He was kneeling in a private inner sanctum of the _Sunulok, _a location reserved only for the high commanders, also known unofficially among the Warriors, Shapers, and the other castes as the Chamber of Command. In the center of the room was a chair and upon that chair was a Yuuzhan Vong male. His left leg was gone, having been replaced with the foot of a biot, the vua'sa. In his hands was a Baton of Rank, a more narrow version of the common amphistaff that required more skill to wield, but was an indication of his rank, of honors bestowed on only a handful of his people.

"What do you mean a _single_ infidel ship defeated your task force?!" growled the Yuuzhan Vong that was known as Tsavong Lah of Domain Lah, one of the most feared domains of the Yuzzhan Vong race.

The warrior, one Garh'e of the disgraced Domain Shai, who kneeled before him trembled with a visible sign of fear. He was after all the only survivor of the attempt to capture the Solo's ship and the _Jeddai _it carried with it, the pilot of the sole coralskipper that had fled the skirmish at the system that the infidels called Naboo.

__

Fled.

Such an action was outrageous and even heretical to the Yuzzhan Vong, who lived for the battle and would never give up, even in the face of overwhelming odds - they never had and never would. Such an action would most certainly also damage the already checkered reputation of Domain Shai even further, and would result in this pathetic excuse for a warrior's death, by his own hand or by execution.

"Warmaster, the _Burning Death_'s complement of coral skippers was engaged in glorious combat with the infidel ship known as the _Millennium Falcon, _the ship of the _Jeddai_. Before we could fully disable them, a ship appeared, one that we have not encountered thus far in the march across this promised galaxy. They claimed to serve a Federation and vowed to protect the other infidels. When we attacked, the force was destroyed, but in a way that the infidels has not shown yet."

Without warning, he suddenly brought his coufee, the large double bladed knife that every warrior carried, to his chest.

"I know my actions disgrace me and bring shame to our people. My life in exchange."  


He awaited the Warmaster's signal to plunge the blade into his chest and end his shameful life.

Yet, Tsavong Lah's response was _hardly _what he would have expected.

"Did the tactical villip on your coralskipper record this skirmish?"

The villip was the mollusk-like plant that served as the Yuuzhan Vong's equivalent of the infidels' comlink and other communications devices. The tactical villip was a variation used solely by the warrior caste to send information during attacks.

"Yes, it did. I have it here."

The warrior reached into the pouch connected to his vonduun crab armor and produced the villip he had spoken of.

"Give it to me."

The warrior gave Tsvaong Lah the villip without hesitation. The Warmaster took it and placed it to the side of his quarters and by a large lens like organism. The central quarters were equipped with a memory chilab, a creature was essentially a projector capable of accessing data recorded by a villip or sentinels. 

In a moment, the chilab had linked with the villip. With quick motions of his hand, the Yuzzhan Warmaster accessed the chilab and the battle at Naboo began to play out in Tsavong Lah's Chamber of Command.

Warlord Lah gazed silently at the white foreign vessel. It was a perverse sight, since after all, it was a _machine _and all Yuuzhan Vong had been taught that machines were a great evil. But still, even he, one of the most powerful figures in the four mighty castes of the Yuuzhan Vong below the dreaded one himself, Supreme Overlord Shimrra, could not deny that there was an almost despised majestic sleekness to this infidel ship.

Of course, he would never admit this aloud, lest his rivals in the other domains and castes use such a statement against him - he had already been chastised by them for the standstill in their march toward the Core.

He then gazed at the ship's name, emblazoned on its white saucer. He knew enough of the hideous language that the infidels termed Basic, to make out the wording.

__

U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E

The Chamber of Command was silent as the warmaster sat unmoving examining the replay of the battle from the memory chilab. He watched as the _Enterprise _struck out with unusual weaponry and how the attack ships suddenly blew up without an explanation.

The recording ended as the coralskipper turned away from the battle and, with the aid of its dovin basals, entered darkspace. There was silence for a long moment before Tsavong Lah raised himself to his full height and started down at the warrior of Domain Shai.  
  
"This demands our further attention. You have done well, Garh'e Shai. By fleeing the battle, you have brought a new enemy development to my attention. You and your domain earn my praise for this action. You will be promoted and honored."

All traces of the earlier fear vanished from the warrior's face and a new eagerness broke through.  
  
"Thank you Warmaster. I will not fail!"  


The warrior was dismissed as Tsavong Lah reached for one of his personal villips. The Warmaster had spoken the truth. They were close to enacting what Lah had termed 'Battle Plan Coruscant" - the invasion of the New Republic's capital, the world that he wished most of offer to both his gods and to the Supreme Overlord. They needed only a little more time before they would be prepared to break the cease-fire that he had instigated the previous year when his people had taken Duro.

Now, a new player appeared to have entered the fray, with technology that was not standard of the infidels thus far. Could this be a brand-new ship/weapon that the Republic had just built in response to the invasion? If so, then their spies had failed enormously. The one that primarily came to mind was the duplicitous Kuati Senator Viqi Shesh, his people's highest ranking agent who had been providing them with information since before the Centerpoint incident.

Perhaps she was playing both sides and Lah had good reason to suspect this. He knew that Shesh had little real interest in the Yuuzhan Vong way of life, that she was only providing classified New Republic data to him because she hoped that he would spare her homeworld of Kuat from the same fate that had befallen Ithor.

In any event, a frown came to his face as he beckoned the villip to life. To learn more about this new foe required an expert hand from the Intendant caste, and although he _strongly _distrusted the individual he intended to summon, the agent was still the best at what he did.

For a minute, the villip was still. Then, the facial features of a Yuuzhan Vong male formed across the bulb. His face was typical of the average Yuuzhan Vong - scarred and tattooed, but with one exception; his left eye was missing and in the empty socket was a fake eye better known among the Shaper caste as a playerian bol, a creature that with a movement of nerve impulses, could spit poison up to fifty feet.  
  
"Yes Warmaster?"

  
"Executor Nom Anor; I have a special assignment for you."

***

Location: Sector 001

The Milky Way Galaxy

"Captain Maxwell, Torpedo Bay-1 reports that the Class-Five probe is ready for launch"

On board the _Gormenghast_'s bridge, Maxwell looked over to the science station at Lt. Cmdr. Joseph Tobin, who was peering over the console at the ship's sensor readings.

"Has there been any change in the readings on the wormhole?"

"No Captain."

"Then launch the probe."

The science officer tapped the OkudaGarm.

"The probe is away."

The _Excelsior_-class vessel's forward-starboard torpedo bay flared briefly for a moment as the probe was launched. It shot forward and suddenly, there was an explosion of red and silver light, the folds of space parted, revealing an aura of light and energy. It blazed for ten standard seconds and then collapsed upon itself.

"Hmm…very similar to the Bajoran wormhole," noted Commander Noice.

Maxwell also saw it, but did not let it distract her.

"Joseph?"

"Sensors confirm that the probe went through; Further data should be coming through shortly, depending of course where the probe exits. I can't tell if it the exit point of this wormhole is even if own galaxy, Captain."

There was silence for a moment before the Captain responded.

"Understood. Keep me informed of any developments."

__

If we're lucky, we'll find out what happened to Picard and the Enterprise.

***

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

The _Enterprise_-E hung silent in space, victorious in having repulsed the Yuuzhan Vong task force. Red Alert had been downgraded to Yellow Alert and damage control teams, at the direction of Chief Engineer LaForge were making minor repairs to bulkheads and equipment that been damaged in the attack.

The scene in the _Enterprise_'s primary sickbay on the other hand was somber, with Dr. Crusher, Nurse Alyssa Owaga, and several other medical personnel scanning and working feverishly. Mara Jade Skywalker lay on the surgical bed, hollering and trying to remain still. The passengers of the _Millenium Falcon _stood in the viewing room, their attention completely focused on the procedure.

Picard stood in apart from them in Sickbay's main office, contemplating everything that had happened in the last few hours. The _Enterprise _had been hurled through a previously undiscovered wormhole six million years in the past to a galaxy where humans existed, had fought a new, vicious alien race, and were now trying to save this woman.

If anyone could help her, it was Beverly Crusher - Picard trusted her abilities that much.

He glanced over at the viewing bay at the rapt attention of the occupants. He didn't need to be a telepath to tell that this woman clearly meant a great deal to them, but most especially to the man calling himself Luke Skywalker. 

Luke.

Here to Picard was another piece of the puzzle that the _Enterprise _was being faced with: Luke, a common name to not just to humans in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, but also in this galaxy it seemed. This was -

"Captain?"

Picard turned to see Data standing behind him.

"Yes Data, what is it?"

"Captain, before Dr. Crusher began the procedure, she asked me to examine the DNA sample that she took from Mara Jade Skywalker.

It was the typical double-helix that made up the basic human genetic structure - and not just humans, but the majority of humanoid species as Picard's old professor of archaeology, Richard Galen, had set out to prove shortly before his death almost a decade before. 

"Biologically, they are as human as you and Dr. Crusher. But on the genetic level, that's where similarities start to branch off. Look at this."

Data tapped the Sickbay display console and enlarged the DNA sample that had been taken from Mara Jade Skywalker. He pointed to several parts of the strand of DNA and what to chemical receptors within the DNA. Picard looked at the enlargement and frowned.

"What hell is that?"

"They appear to be some kind of microscopic organism, but there's nothing in the Starfleet database that matches this. They could the 'coomb spores' that her husband mentioned earlier, but - "

"They're called midichlorians."

Picard and Data turned around to see Luke Skywalker facing them.

This was a piece of information that the Republic scientists, going through the Imperial Information center, had discovered in files Palpatine's agents had kept on Jedi imprisonment and identification techniques. The New Republic had shared this with him and it had proven to be a useful piece of information during the latter stages of his attempts to find Force-strong candidates for the Jedi _praxeum _on Yavin 4.

"They're microbes, inhabiting all living cells, that act as receptors to the Force"

Picard's interest piqued again.

"You mentioned this Force back on the bridge. What is it?"

Skywalker cleared his throat, reciting the words that Obi-Wan Kenobi had told him in the confines of his hut on Tatooine over two decades before.

"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. Being an adept in the Force meant tremendous power to serve others... or to be served instead. For there are two paths for the seeker of the Force: the Light Side that a person contributes to, or the Dark Side which espouses the grasp of power for power's sake."

Reciting the teachings of the Force calmed him and helped to ease the stress of Mara's trouble.

"Such is the teachings of the Jedi."

"The Jedi?"

"The Jedi are, or rather, were peacekeepers, guardians of peace and the Old Republic, the New Republic's predecessors. My father, Anakin, was the first member of our family to be inducted into the Jedi Order had the potential to become the greatest Jedi of his age. He instead became one of the greatest traitors in the history of the Order. He sided with a man named Cos Palpatine, the Republic's last chancellor who overthrew the establishment and declared himself Emperor. Under the alias of Darth Vader, my father help to exterminate most of the Jedi Knights, the first of countless crimes he was responsible for. I've since worked to rebuild the Order, but it has not been without - "

Luke fell silent as Dr. Crusher exited the sickbay and headed for the viewing chamber. Picard, Data, and Luke followed her.

'She's stable for now, but I don't know how long that will last."

She turned to Luke.

"This disease you spoke of, it's unlike any viral pathogen I've ever seen."

"Beverley, is their any effective way to combat it?"

Crusher sighed.

"I might be able to adapt the procedure that the _Voyager _EMH utilized to repel Species 8472 cells, but there's no guarantee. I'm sorry, Mr. Skywalker, but I have to state the obvious: Your wife and child will most likely not survive."

There was a deep silence if the room. Then Master Skywalker spoke.

"Doctor, let me be with her. Please, I know how I can help her."

Crusher stared at Skywalker briefly before nodding.

"Alright, but I don't know if whatever it is you have planned will work."

Luke turned back to her and gave a small hint of a smile.

"With the Force, anything is possible."

***

Location: Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

"Picard? Jean-Luc Picard?!"

Q nodded with a bit of humor.

"Yes my boy, he's a bald headed, all too serious Captain who I had thoughts of making your godparent before settling on Aunt Kathy and who I've been pestering for the latter part of the decade -" 

He did it again; he was thinking again in linear terms and on the humans' temporal plane. But that was a trivial concern given the present circumstances.

"Sounds like you've got quite a low opinion of him, dad."

Q shook his head.

"Despite what I just said, this is quite a serious development to have Jean-Luc involved with the Merging."

"How so?"

Q did not answer.

"Sorry Junior, but I cannot and will not voice my suspicions until I'm absolutely sure. Which means that I'm going to be paying the old Capitan a visit shortly…"

***


	6. Act I, Part VI

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Best of Both Worlds

Part VI

"Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved through understanding."

- Albert Einstein-

Author's Notes: Again, I apologize for any information, such as was in the original draft of the last chapter involving Warmaster Tsavong Lah's leg, that I may have gotten incorrect - remember, both Star Trek and Star Wars are filled with a cast tapestry of characters, culture and history. Even with my own knowledge coupled with the books in my possession as well as website contacts, I don't know everything and mistakes are to expected. That aside, recall earlier in the preface to the second chapter that I said that I was going to disregard the _Deep Space Nine _re-launch novels for the most part. Well, in this chapter, you're going to see I wasn't kidding. So anyone that's looking for continuation of the re-launch novels, leave now. Also, the vision scene is inspired by the sequence in _Edge of Victory 2 - _Rebirth. Other than that, enjoy - it's the longest chapter thus far! 

***

Location: Sector 001

The Milky Way Galaxy

"- and the probe was just launched. We're still awaiting data, but we should have it shortly, Admiral Janeway."

Captain Elena Maxwell was seated in the _Gormenghast_'s ready room. It was your typical Starfleet ready room, containing a standard desk and a Starfleet desktop computer, as well as Maxwell's own personal decorations. These included a bust of the Greek goddess Athena, a ship model of the _Constitution-_class refit , and similar paraphernalia.

__

"Very good Captain. Forgive me for not replying sooner - a small matter has just arisen in the Bajoran sector.

"You mean they've finally found a new Starfleet Command liaison for _Deep Space Nine_?"

__

"Yes."

With the apparent disappearance of Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko at the conclusion of the Dominion War, Bajoran Militia Col. Kira Nerys had take over his post at _Deep Space Nine_. However, the station, while technically Bajoran was still administered by Starfleet and thus required a liaison from Starfleet. The most recent commander, Commander Nicholas Kiselev, had held the position since the end of the Dominion War.

Then tragedy had struck. During a routine physical two months before, _DS9 _CMO Julian Bashir had discovered that Kiselev had contracted Darnay's disease, an incurable terminal disease which attacked the brain and central nervous system. Symptoms visible by its final stage included coughing, pain, shortness of breath, and irritability and other erratic behavior. Kiselev had left for his family's ranch on Alpha Centauri in order to live out his remaining time in peace. Thus, the station had been without a permanent Starfleet administrative presence for the last month

"Who has Command selected?"

There was a sign of excitement and happiness on Janeway's face.

__

"Commander Chakotay. I believe you've heard of him?"

She knew quite well who Chakotay was. Chakotay had been one of the better known members of the Maquis movement. As commander of the raider _Liberty, _he had, along with his crew, had been pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker a week before the _Voyager_, going into the Badlands after it, suffered the same fate as the _Liberty_. With the death of her first officer, Janeway had selected Chakotay as his replacement.

For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder if the Admiral had pulled a few strings, but she immediately disregarded it. Reports and testimony from _Voyager _crewmembers that Chakotay had been instrumental in integrating the Maquis into the Starfleet crew. People that had known him on _Voyager _and before the Maquis had all stated that he was a natural leader. 

No, he would be an ideal choice as commander for an outpost on the final frontier, especially with an outpost like _Deep Space Nine_.

__

"Bridge to Captain Maxwell."

"Excuse me for a moment Admiral."

__

"Understood."

Maxwell tapped the Starfleet desktop and it instantly switched from Janeway's visage to the standard United Federation of Planets insignia; it was the Starfleet equivalent of putting someone on hold.

"Maxwell here, report."

__

"Captain, we've lost contact with the probe."

The captain's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean lost contact with it? Was it destroyed?"

__

"No. More like it moved out of our range through subspace. But before it did, we got some data that I think you'd better see. I'm sending it to your ready room."

There was silence as the data scrolled across her screen, her eyes widening at the implications of such calculations. It took her a moment to gather herself together and to reopen the communication with Kathryn Janeway.

"Admiral Janeway, we have just lost contact with the probe. But the data we did get suggests, based on the trajectory, the exit point ranges anywhere from simply a few thousand light years away to over six million starting from spatial coordinates 291 by 657. How do you want us to proceed?

Janeway assumed a thoughtful expression before replying.

__

"For the moment, do nothing._ For all we know, it could be similar to the Barzan wormhole."_

"True."

The Barzan wormhole was a transdimensional conduit, initially believed to be stable, with one terminus near the planet Barzan and the other 70,000 away in the Gamma Quadrant. 

In 2366, the Barzan government had sold rights to the wormhole to the Chrysalians. The move was intended to bring prosperity and commerce to the poverty-stricken world.

Alas, it had been in vain. 

A subsequent investigation by shuttlecrafts belonging to the _Enterprise-_D and Ferengi Marauder indicated that the wormhole was only partially stable, and that both ends would eventually shift location - it had already happened a few years back, accelerated by the use of a gravitic pulse by the crew of the Ferengi shuttle who had been trapped in the Delta Quadrant when the ends had shifted location.

__

"Besides, the last thing we need is the Gormenghast _to become another _Voyager_. I'll dispatch several science and escort vessels to your location as well as construction ships - it wouldn't hurt to begin fortifying this area just in case."_

Maxwell nodded, instantly understanding what Janeway was making reference to.

__

In case it's the Dominion all over again…

She had fought in he Dominion War, had seen friends outside the command staff of the _Gormenghast _fall to the Jem'Hadar, seen innocent people experience the horror of a war that Starfleet had never needed or wanted.

She would die before she would let Starfleet face another Dominion-level threat - if such a threat existed on the exit terminus of this wormhole.

"Understood Admiral Janeway. Maxwell out."

***

Location: The Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Luke kneeled to the side of the biobed or whatever it was that medics had called it. What mattered to him was that Mara was laying on and that unless he did what he was about to do, it could become her deathbed.. He looked at her for a moment and then clasped her hands with his. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.

Then he opened his mind, letting the Force flow through him as he had done countless times since he had first learned of his Force heritage, as he had when he went into battle - which was of course against the core Jedi doctrine, but the climate of the galaxy had forced that on more than one occasion since Endor- for a worthy cause or to save someone.

This would be no different, though the stakes were high and quite personal for him this time.

He linked his mind with Mara and with their child. The Jedi called it a Force-Meld or Force-Link - there really wasn't an official name, although Force-Meld was the general choice. It acted as a melding of the minds and a sharing of Force-energy, energy that his wife desperately needed if she were to survive this.

Through the Force-Meld, Luke could feel Mara along with their child. He could feel her pain, the pain of both labor and the illness that had plagued her for over two years since the diplomatic function at Monor II.

Mara had been certain ever since their initial investigation of Belkadan back during the first weeks of the conflict that her disease was related to the Yuuzhan Vong. Vergere's tears, obtained through the bogus attempted defection by a Vong priestess, had seemed to agree with this. Final confirmation had come right before the fall of Duro when she and Jaina had learned the truth from a certain Vong Executor shortly before he attempted to kill both of them.

It had been Nom Anor who had infected her.

Prior to Duro, they had believed him to be nothing more than a political firebrand, a firebrand that had played a role in the fragmentation/renewed warlordism of the Empire after the resurrected Palpatine's death and the conflict between the Outer Rim worlds of Osarian and Rhommamool, where he had apparently died.

Ultimately, it turned out to be more complicated than that.

Nom Anor had in fact been a Yuuzhan Vong himself. In hindsight, it was obvious that he had stirred the Osarian/Rhommamool conflict in order to foster chaos and divert the New Republic's attention from the Outer Rim, so that the initial waves of the invasion could gain a beachhead in the Outer Rim - poisoning Mara had been an additional step in order to destabilize the new Jedi Order. 

However, although they had stopped the initial wave at Helska 4, Nom Anor had succeeded in the long run. After all, Leia's initial attempts to rally the Senate to prepare for further invasion waves had failed, thanks to Fey'lya and his cronies on the Advisory Council, save for Triebakk of Kashyyyk and Cal Omas of Alderaan.

Borsk Fey'lya and his supporters had accused Luke's sister of engineering the entire incident as a conduit for returning herself to the position of Chief-of-State, even implying that her agenda was to establish a Jedi Hegemony and to protect Luke's Order from the heavy criticism it had been coming under before the war.

And while they had proven Fey'lya to be wrong and had rallied the rest of the Republic, that cover-up and months of inactivity, coupled with the current disastrous appeasement polices and corruption running throughout the government might very well end up costing them everything that they had fought so hard to achieve.

But Luke chose to bury his anger towards the unscrupulous Bothan and the Senate. This was neither the time nor the place to worry about such matters. All that mattered was the safety of the woman he so very much loved and their unborn child.

__

Mara, hold on.

The Force flowed immensely between all three - made even more possible by the fact that the Force ran strong through the Skywalker family, as both Luke and his father had demonstrated, for better and for worse. Luke was unaware of anything save the Meld and the two members of his family that he was linked to. They were all that occupied his vision, his train of thought. He could feel his sister's children's Force presences. They were staying out of this, knowing that this was something that Luke had to do by himself and were choosing to respect his wishes.

And suddenly, without warning, they were no longer in his immediate field of vision.

In fact, neither was the _Enterprise_'s sickbay.

Instead, it was a series of images that was flashing before his eyes. He instantly recognized this as a Force-vision, a phenomena he had experienced on several occasions, such as on Dagobah and shortly before he had gone to save Mara on Nirauan. 

He saw…

A boy with red-gold hair who smiled at Luke from a landing platform of what appeared to be the galactic capital for untold generations, Coruscant. The vision shifted to the boy, now older, sitting in a cockpit of a fighter. More and more visions followed of what he was absolutely certain to be his son, evidenced by his own presence in several of them.

But Mara was not there.

In fact, Mara was not in any of these apparent visions of the future.

***

From the sickbay-office, Captain Picard watched the situation with a calmness he had displayed on countless other occasions, from the chaos of battles to the sternum of ship wide diplomatic functions to even Betazoid Ambassador Laxwanna Troi's visits to the _Enterprise_-D during its seven year lifetime.

In the main sickbay, Master Skywalker was still kneeling by the bed, his and his wife's hands clasped together. The nurses and other medical personnel were still monitoring, but they were staring in fascination at what was going on.

Picard glanced over and saw through the viewing-room window that the passengers of the _Millenium Falcon, _silently and patiently waiting. He noticed that the teenagers were in a similar meditative position to Skywalker.

Suddenly, he was aware of a presence beside him. It was Ambassador Leia Organa Solo, also intently 

"Ambassador Solo," Picard acknowledged.

"Please, call me Leia. And thank you Captain."

Picard looked at her.

"For what?"

"For everything that you've done in so short a time- your hospitality, your willingness to grant asylum to complete strangers, and providing my family access to your medical facilities."

Picard just smiled.

"It's all part of day's job, especially for a Starfleet officer."

"Starfleet. Is this connected with the organization you mentioned earlier, the Federation?"

Picard nodded.

"Yes, the United Federation of Planets - Starfleet is the defensive, scientific, and administrative branch of the Federation."

"I've never heard of it."

"Well, the Federation is a peaceful organization dedicated to peace, art, and culture, made up of one hundred and fifty planets, and spread out across eight thousand light years." 

"Are you based in the Unknown Regions?"

"The Unknown Regions?"

"The regions of space that the neither Republics or the Empire would touch."

She looked at him and saw that he was not comprehending. Realization dawned on her face.

"You've never heard of it, have you?"

Picard sighed and shook his head.

"No, Ambassador. Myself, my crew, the _Enterprise _herself_ - _we're from another galaxy, about six million light years away. Our arrival through this wormhole was entirely accidental."

Leia's eyes widened at this revelation. Picard thought it best not to tell her of the six-million year difference between their eras, at least not yet.

__

This is already big enough not just for her.

"Another galaxy…So there are humans in your galaxy?"

"Yes, but Ambassador, we…humans evolved and originated there. Believe me, I'm just as confused by the presence of humans such as yourself in this galaxy, but now is not the time to ponder such a mystery."

Leia was silent for a moment, gazing out at the scene in Sickbay and then back at Picard.

"Yes, now is indeed not the time."

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a minute before the Starfleet Captain chose to break it.

"What exactly is your brother doing?"

To his relief, Leia did not hesitate or stare at him. If anything, her answer seemed to diffuse the tension.

"It's called a Force-Meld - it's almost the ultimate physical, mental, and emotional bond that one can experience."

Picard's next question came just out of plain, innocence curiosity.

"How long have they been married?"

Again to his relief, Leia did not hesitate or stare at him.

"About six years."

"And how long have they known each other?"

"We all encountered Mara about eighteen years ago. It's kind of complicated. Before we met her, Mara was, well, an agent for a man calling himself Palpatine."

"The Emperor."

The former-Chief-of-State for the New Galactic Republic looked at Picard was an incredulous look on her face.

"Your brother spoke briefly about the Empire and your Jedi Knights right before he went back inside."

"I see. Well, essentially, Palpatine seized power and transformed the Republic into a dictatorship. Mara was code-named The Emperor's Hand and was one of his most talented agents. After Palpatine was killed at Endor - that was a major battle, actually really the turning point of the Galactic Civil War or the fight to restore the Republic- Mara struck out on her own, yet always believed that Luke had killed her master."

"Did he?"

Leia shook her head.

"No, but again, it's more complicated than that. She got over it and the two got to know each other well. Eventually, they-"

Leia was interrupted as Dr. Crusher entered the main sickbay office. Picard was the first to speak.

"Any change, Dr. Crusher?"

"None, Jean-Luc. Whatever he's doing, it appears to be slightly similar to the mind-melds performed by Vulcans. It's also resulted in an unbelievably high increase in neural activity - I'm assuming this is an indication of usage of the Force that Master Skywalker spoke of while -"

It was Crusher's turn to be cut off in mid sentence, this time by the familiar chirp of a Starfleet communicator.

__

"Bridge to Captain Picard."

Picard turned towards Leia and Crusher.

"Will you excuse me for a moment."

"Of course," both women replied.

The Captain exited the office and tapped his combadge.

"Picard here, go ahead Number One."

__

"Captain, the wormhole just opened."

"Did anything come out?"

"Nothing save a Starfleet probe, sir"

Picard's eyes widened.

"See if you can tractor it. I'll be up in a moment.

__

"Aye Captain. Riker out."

***

Despair and anxiety began to overtake the Jedi Master who had been through so much pain already in his half a century-long existence: the murder of his aunt and uncle, the revelation of his father's identity - the list went on and on.

__

No, please, not Mara-

And then there was a voice in the vision, a voice that seemed strangely familiar to Master Skywalker.

__

Always in motion the future is Luke. Do not despair.

Luke frowned. That voice, it sounded like…

No. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

But it wasn't.

It was the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi general of the Clone Wars and his old teacher from before the Battle of Yavin.

But, this was impossible and Luke knew it. The last time he had been visited by Obi-Wan's spirit had been almost two decades earlier on Coruscant, shortly before Grand Admiral Thrawn had launched his campaign against the New Republic. Obi-Wan had stated then and there that that would the last time they would ever speak - until, Luke assumed, he too became one with the Force upon his eventual death.

And suddenly, the visions dissolved and Luke no longer saw the boy. In his place was simply open space. Then there was a brilliant explosion of light and the wormhole that the _Enterprise _had come hurtling out of hours earlier was visible, bathed in silvery and red hues.

Another way there always is. 

Anther voice, but this time, not Obi-Wan's. It was that of the nine-hundred year-old Jedi master Yoda that had taken over his training three years after Kenobi had sacrificed himself on the first Death Star.

The vision of the wormhole dissolved again and merged into…

…a vast fleet of vessels, New Republic in design - and in within that fleet were unfamiliar ships of various forms, from bird-like to cube-shaped, and some that even bore a resemblance to the ship they he and his family were on now, the _Enterprise_. All the ships were firing against what appeared to be an equally large fleet of Yuuzhan Vong craft - and they were winning, _winning _against the enemy that had relentlessly bested them since the initial invasion of the Praetorite Vong at Helska 4 two years earlier.

__

You seek a unifying force…

Luke didn't have to search is memories to recognize this third voice.

It was his father, Anakin Skywalker, formerly the Sith Lord Darth Vader and second-in-command to Emperor Cos Palpatine during the short, but bloody reign of the Galactic Empire.

As with Yoda, the last time he had seen both his father had been that night on Endor, during the celebration in the Ewok village. After that, Yoda's spirit had never appeared to him again, though his father's had appeared to Leia during the mission to Bakura. Then of course there was the false vision of his father that the spirit of the Sith Lord Exar Kun had conjured up during the first tumultuous year of the Jedi _praxeum, _but Luke didn't exactly count that one. 

***

The turbolift doors swished open and Jean-Luc Picard stepped onto the _Enterprise_'s sleek command center.

"Report."

Riker looked up from the display panel built into his chair. On the view screen, tethered in the grasp of the _Enterprise_'s forward tractor beam was the probe.

"It's definitely a Starfleet probe, class-five. According to its databanks, it was launched from the _U.S.S. Gormenghast _and on Starfleet time, less than an hour ago."

Picard recognized the ship. _Excelsior_-class, commanded by Elena Maxwell - it was known unofficially by Starfleet as the ship that would not die, given that it had participated in numerous battles, from the Borg incursion of 2373 to running the Cardassian-Dominion blockade of the Bajoran system and so on, and had lived to tell about it. 

He also knew of it because it was one of the ships assigned to the Sector 001 taskforce, a fleet of ships whose purpose was to patrol and protect the heart of the Federation, a move that two decades before, would have stunned and angered many in the Federation, but in light of both Borg incursions and the Breen Confederacy's 2375 attack on Earth, it was now necessary and supported unanimously by the civilians and officials alike. It was rotated every few months in order to allow other ships experience in the fleet.

"Then that means they think we're missing."

"What would you like done, Captain?"

"Number One, encode a message into the probe's databanks. Tell them that the _Enterprise _is safe and intact. Give them our spatial coordinates and proGarm the probe to return back through the wormhole to the Alpha Quadrant."

A look of confusion crossed William Riker's face.

"We're not heading back through the wormhole, sir?"

Picard shook his head.

"No, not yet."

__

Timeline or no timeline, Prime Directive or no Prime Directive, we've got a mystery to solve.

***

The visions suddenly exploded in a brilliant flash of lights and color and suddenly, Luke was standing in a large open white space. And in the center of the space was an unfamiliar figure, dressed in the same kind of uniform that the _Enterprise_'s commander, Picard, had been wearing. He also possessed a dark skin tone, baldness, and a black goatee. Whoever he was, Luke could feel the Force flowing through him at an unbelievably high level.

__

"Master Skywalker."

Luke's eyes widened."

"How do you know my name?"

The man smiled.

__

"We've met yesterday, today, and tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

__

"Forgive me - a non-linear existence can do that. Who I am is not important. What I have to tell you, however, is."

"And that would be?"

The vision seemed to become distant and blurry - almost like a mirage. Luke could tell the vision was ending and that it was ending fast. Yet, the man was calm and took his time to deliver the message as the vision faded, almost as if he knew he'd have enough time to finish

__

"That you are at a crossroads, that the future is in your hands, and that the Enterprise_ and the culture it represents is a key to achieving the balance and harmony you seek…_

And then the vision ended.

***

__

Luke?

Skywalker slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that came to his vision was Mara, starring serenely at him and calling his name. In her arms, there was…

Luke's eyes winded.

Mara had beaten the odds.

__

No Skywalker, a voice said in his mind. We_ beat them_.

Luke became aware of Dr. Crusher starring at the couple, an expression of amazement on her features.

"I don't know what you two just did, but I've never seen anything like it. Not only has you given birth to a healthy baby boy, but…"

"What is it?'

But Luke and Mara already knew the answer.

"Your disease, it's…gone. I can't put it any other way or logically explain what happened, but according to my sickbay's equipment, these 'coomb spores' - they're completely gone from your body."

Mara just chuckled, tears of happiness coming down her eyes.

"I don't believe it either."

There was suddenly a commotion from across the Sickbay. Luke smiled as Han and the rest of the family -even the droids- spilled out of the viewing room. 

"Congratulations kid!"

"Wait to go Uncle Luke!"

"Well done Master Luke!"

"Beep!"

Dr. Crusher and the attendants, however, were waiting for them.

"Hold it. One visitor at a time!"

All of Luke's attention was so focused on his wife and his son, the next generation of the Skywalker legacy, that he didn't hear Dr. Crusher asking another question.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask Doctor?"

"I asked what are you going to name him?"

He had discussed this with Mara shortly before they have arrived in the Naboo system. They had wanted to be careful about this - Leia naming Anakin after their father, while a sign that she had to some degree forgiven him, had driven her third child to prove that he was not like the Lord Darth Vader. Neither Luke or Mara wanted their son to go through that. But with what he had just experienced, he knew the name his son should have.

Luke smiled.

"Ben."

***

Location: Q-Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

"Despite what I just said, this is quite a serious development to have Jean-Luc involved with the Merging."

"How so?"

"Sorry Junior, but I cannot and will not voice my suspicions until I'm absolutely sure. Which means that I'm going to be paying the old Capitan a visit shortly…"

As serious as he had just said the situation was, Q couldn't help but feel just a hint of amusement with the thought of paying Jean-Luc a visit - every time, he managed to get under the bald headed captain's skin. The last time had been, at least on Picard's temporal-plane, eight years before, back when he had -

It hit him in an instant before he saw it coming. Visions of a boy, ships, wormholes, space- Q had never experienced LSD, but he assumed this was the closest approximation to such an intoxication.

And then, there was an unfamiliar figure in a white open space and-.

In the blink of an eye, he understood.

"Oh no. No, no, no."

A flicker of concern crossed the younger Q's face.

"Dad, what is it?"

Q did not immediately respond, eliciting concern from his omnipotent mate.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

Q sighed angrily.

"It appears that a new player has played their hand and that an emissary of sorts has made an appearance."

He had been afraid of this, he had been _very _afraid of this. He had been afraid that some other omnipotent/near-omnipotent force in the universe was going to show themselves. He had thought, however, that it would be someone else, perhaps the M Continuum or the Organians.

But no, it had to be them. _They _had to get involved. And their involvement ended any chance of containing this whole problem to Q's sphere of influence - the last thing Q wanted was to be hosting an intergalactic-omnipotence kegger. The Continuum was more than capable of handling 'The Merging - call it simple pride, ego, simple fact, or whatever you wanted.

Either way, it was time for this omnipotent being to take matters into his own hands. 

***

__

To be continued…


	7. Act I, Part VII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds

Part VII

"One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one."

-Agatha Christine-

Author's Notes: Glade everyone's enjoying what I've done thus far. Again, I can guarantee fast updates, but I'll do what I can. Also, the Quintessence is inspired by the omnipotent pantheon of Gods (the Phantom Stranger, Zeus, Shazam, Highfather, and Ganthet) from _Kingdom Come, _the epic DC Comics mini-series by Mark Waid and artist Alex Ross back in 1996.

Okay, so this chapter will probably the longest and most important thus far. Revelations will be made, but more questions will be raised then answered. You will also notice some nice foreshadowing into the events of _Star Trek Nemesis _if you've got good eyes. As for Q's characterization, yes he will appear to be a little _too _funny given the situation, but given that humans and other species cope with distress through humor, it's only fair that our favorite god-like being exhibit similar attributes.

Enjoy!

***

Location: Sector 001

The Milky Way Galaxy

Captain Elena Maxwell sat in her chair of command, watching the scene before her unfold on the _Gormenghast_'s view screen.

Starfleet construction ships were already assembling phaser turrets and photon torpedoes launchers several kilometers from the wormhole. There were even several _Defiant_-class ships ready to lay antimatter mines across the opening of the wormhole, as their class' prototype had done five years before with the Bajoran wormhole.

That had been a desperate measure to halt the Dominion's military buildup in the Cardassian Union, a measure that had bought Starfleet desperately needed time during the early dark months of the conflict. The Dominion War had been a painful reminder that not every first contact was a joyous occasion and could lead to great trouble. The same could prove to be the case with this wormhole here, depending on where it led.

They hadn't decided on a name for it yet. Commander Noice had simply called it the Terran wormhole. Tobin had suggested something more elaborate, like the Phoenix Gate. It, however, wouldn't really be up to her. It was ultimately Starfleet Command who would-

There was a sudden _explosion _of color and as it had hours earlier, the wormhole's silvery and red hues filled the bridge view screen and hung open for just a few moments before collapsing upon itself in a manner similar to the Bajoran wormhole.

"Captain, the wormhole just opened."

"I can see that. What exited?"

Tobin scanned his console, a look of excitement forming in his blue eyes.

"It's a Starfleet probe Captain, the one we launched."

Maxwell frowned and turned towards Noice.

"Could it have fallen short and come back through?"

"At its' trajectory and speed?"

"Point taken, Commander. What did we get, Mr. Tobin?"

Tobin's fingers danced across the Starfleet interface.

"Some telemetric data, interstellar particle levels…and a message."

"From whom?"

"Captain, it appears to be from the _Enterprise_."

There was a sudden silence that befell the _Gormenghast'_scommand staff. Then Maxwell sprung into action.

"Mr. Tobin, put it on the view screen now!"

"Done, Captain."

The image of the Starfleet construction ships was replaced with the visage of the bald-headed man that many considered the finest captain currently in Starfleet and the most worthy to captain the Federation Flagship.

__

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. _The flagship is safe and survived passage through the wormhole. The wormhole leads six million light years away to a nearby galaxy. We have made contact with its inhabitants, which unexplainably include humans. We are staying put for the moment as we wait for official contact with their government, what they call the New Republic."_

The message went on for another minute before ending. Maxwell was the first to break the second silence that had settled onto the _Gormenghast_'s bridge.

"Joseph?"

"Analysis confirms the message originated from the _Enterprise_, Captain."

"Commander Noice, relay this message to Admiral Janeway and Starfleet command on the double!"

"Aye Captain."

***

Location: Bajoran Space

The Milky Way Galaxy

__

"Shuttlecraft Balmoral_, you are cleared for landing on Runabout Pad 2."_

"Acknowledged Ops. We'll deliver the passenger and be glad to get rid of him."

"I heard that."

Commander Chakotay chuckled as he sat back in the Executive Shuttle's plush seats.

__

Such is the advantage of the Executive Shuttle.

It had been necessary. When he had learned of Nicholas Kiselev's resignation and had accepted the posting to _Deep Space Nine_, he had been knee-deep in reconstructing the capital city on Volon, located in what had once been the Demilitarized Zone.

Therefore, Starfleet had dispatch such a shuttle from Starbase 375, the installation that had garnered fame as Admiral Bill Ross' headquarters and staging ground during the first year of the Dominion War to ferry him to the station.

It was larger and better equipped than the Type-12 shuttles that _Voyager _had been launched with and which they had had to continually replace until the _Delta Flyer _had been built.

Cahkotay smiled again. Out of everyone on _Voyager_, the chief of security, Tuvok, had had the worst record for piloting shuttlecraft, a fact that Tom Paris had continually joked about and had led him to prevent the Vulcan from piloting both _Delta Flyers _at every possible opportunity.

In the forward viewing windows of the Starfleet cockpit, in close detail was the former Cardassian mining station _Terok Nor, _or _Deep Space Nine _as the Federation called it.

The _Balmoral _swung in between the Habitat Ring and one of the weapons emplacements to come down in Runabout Pad 2. The cockpit was awash with the sounds of the chamber sealing itself and the Cardassian airlock connecting with the shuttle's docking port, an action that announced itself with the unlocking of the _Balmoral_'s airlock.

He felt calm, yet slightly excited. This would be the first time he had set foot on the legendary station.

He knew of the former commander, Benjamin Sisko, very well - even though he had never actually met him. Calvin Hudson, one of the first defectors to the Maquis, had spoken very highly of Sisko, even after he had failed to convince his old friend to join their cause and had been forced to fight him during one of the first engagements between the Maquis and the Federation.

__

Hudson…

The man sighed. When Cardassia had allied itself with the Dominion in mid-2373, it had given them the firepower necessary to repel not just the Klingons, but the Maquis as well from the Demilitarized Zone. The organization had been obliterated in the course of a few weeks, the majority of its members dying at the hands of the Jem'Hadar. 

Calvin Hudson had been one of the casualties of that bloody day.

Those who had survived had either been able to run the Jem'Hadar/Cardassian blockades, had been in Federation custody, or in the case of himself, had simply been far, far away. 

__

"Docking sequence complete. Welcome to Deep Space Nine._"_

The Cardassian airlock swished back to reveal a young Starfleet Lieutenant, science division by the blue color of her uniform's shirt. He also noticed the distinctive spots of the Trill species running down the sides of her face.

"Permission to come aboard?"

***

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard _Deep Space Nine, _Commander Chakotay."

"Thank you Lt. Dax"

The two proceeded down the station's corridors and boarded the nearest turbolift. Chakotay spoke as they boarded and asked for Ops.

"It's an honor, actually."

"To what?"

"To be serving among a group of living legends."

"That's what everyone here thinks about you and _Voyager. _I mean, you literally went where no one has gone before."

"True, but this station's command staff and the role it played in winning the war is known as much as the crew of _Voyager_. You've probably made the name Dax a household name."

A small smile crossed her face.

Ezri Dax was the latest in the line of Trills to carry the Dax symbiot. She had been force-rushed into the initiation after the previous host, Jadzia, had been murdered by a Pah-Wraith possessed Gul Dukat during the first Battle of the Chin'toka system, the attempt by Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces to gain a foothold in the Dominion's home-space.

And while there had been problems, most notably with the resurfacing of Jadzia's memories and feelings - especially towards the Klingon Worf - as well as the Joran personality, she hadn't regretted it. She was after all, the counselor of one of the most strategic installations in the Alpha Quadrant and lover of CMO Julian Bashir, a romance that had begun in the final month of the Dominion War.

She had read up on Chakotay's background. A man of native-American descent, he had joined Starfleet Academy only to drop out. Repulsed by the Cardassians' militarism, he had joined the Maquis and with his ship, had been transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. He had joined forces with Kathryn Janeway and the _Voyager _to survive. Upon _Voyager_'s return to Earth, Chakotay had been pardoned and had proceeded to help rebuild worlds along the former Demilitarized Zone.

"I'm sorry that the Colonel couldn't personally meet you. Apparently, the Starfleet networks are going crazy with activity and we can't discover why."

"It was the same on the _Balmoral_. I'm not sure what's going on to have Starfleet in such a furor."

The lift came to a stop and opened its doors to the Ops Command Center of the former mining station..

Ops had undergone a full refurbishment in the aftermath of the Dominion War. Gone were the dark walls, restricted lighting and odd angles that had characterized the Cardassian design style. In its place were come lighter colors, more open and comfortable seating plans and better access to workstations, all based primarily along the Starfleet military design protocols that the institution had been adopting ever since the end of the war. Despite all of the changes, there were still old traces of the Cardassian lineage, particularly with the old tactical table still in place.

Chakotay had expected the usual hustle and bustle typical of a space station's command center. Instead, everyone was starring at the Commander's office. Or rather, the sudden yelling that was emanating from the room.

"Starfleet's discovered a new _what_?!

***

Location: Naboo system

That Galaxy Far, Far Away...

"So what do you think?"

"It's delicious. What did you say it was?"

"It's called Earl Gray tea - it's my personal favorite. I'm actually somewhat addicted to it."

"Well, that could make three of us."

Picard smiled as he removed a third glass from the personal replicator installed in his quarters. He had invited the Skywalker twins to dinner, to get to know them better under calmer circumstances and to learn more about their culture; the mystery of the presence of humans in this galaxy still loomed over his head. Dinner had consisted of replicated Filet Mingon complete with a light balsamic vinaigrette and rice pilaf with raisins and various nuts for added flavoring.

The _Enterprise_-Ewas holding its position on the Naboo end of the wormhole. They had used the _Sovereign-_class ship's powerful tractor beams to send the _Gormenghast_'s probe back through their end of the wormhole. They were still waiting to hear back from Starfleet, for Picard was not willing to leave this galaxy yet. So, life continued as normal aboard the Federation flagship, albeit with the touch of new and strange visitors.

Han, as well as the droids, was in the main shuttle bay, trying to repair the damage that Yuuzhan Vong coral skips had inflicted on the _Millenium Falcon_ before the timely arrival of the _Enterprise_. The communications system had been among the damaged systems and Solo was making that his priority so that they could contact the New Republic with news of the discovery - even with the war still taking place.

Chief Engineer LaForge had joined him, in part to offer assistance and to get a better look at the Republic's technology. Jaina was with them, fascinated by the _Enterprise_'s auxiliary craft, an interest that lay in her having been accepted in the legendary Rogue Squadron.

Rogue Squadron had arisen from the ashes of Red Group, the fighter squadron that Luke and Wedge Antilles had flown in during the Battle of Yavin. It was meant to be the best of what the alliance had to offer, in terms of fighter pilots and had worked very closely in high-stakes missions, from attacking key Imperial instillations to rescuing the late Crix Madine during his layover on Corellia. This had been shortly after commando Kyle Katarn had rescued the Alliance's greatest defector, alongside Ackbar, on Orinackra.

Over the course of the Galactic Civil War, it had become for the Alliance what the One Hundred and Eighty-First TIE squadron had been for the Empire. When the Alliance had morphed in the New Republic after the Battle of Endor, the Rogues had survived the transition and thus far, had been a major sight in the war against the relentless Yuzzhan Vong.

Anakin was, at Picard's permission, situated in Main Engineering, fascinated by the Federation's warp engines. But then, machinery had always been his primary interest alongside the Force. That's why is was no surprise that Jacen, who had also had a profound love of animals and alien cultures, was in the ship's main exobiology lab. 

Mara was of course still in the _Enterprise_'s sickbay, recuperating from the birth of the newest Skywalker. In fact, it Picard had not invited them to this dinner, he would have stayed by his wife's side, though she had insisted he attend.

"So, you were saying that the Jedi were the guardians of peace and order?

Luke nodded.

"Yes, during the days of the Old Republic. When Palpatine took over, he exterminated most of the Order, the survivors being forced to flee underground. He did this out of both securing his own power base and fulfilling his ancient doctrine."

"Ancient doctrine?"

"It's become obvious that Palpatine was a Sith. The name Sith, from what the current Jedi been able to discern based on what little records remain, originated with an ancient race of Force-wielding aliens that attacked the Old Republic 5,000 years ago. It's since become associated with a Jedi skilled in the Dark Side of the Force. Records are sketchy since the Jedi Temple and its libraries were destroyed during the Jedi Purge, but it appears he was the latest in a line of Sith Lords. His ascension was made even easier by the fact that a good chunk of the Order was killed during the Clone Wars - Leia knows more about this than I do; she can explain it better."

Leia nodded.

"The Clone Wars was in many ways the warm-up for the Galactic Civil War and was a two-year clash between Republic forces, Clone toopers, and a group calling themselves the Separatists - I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Picard's face was uneasy.

"Genetic-Engineering and cloning, save for special medical circumstances, is banned in the Federation."

__

And with good reason too.

Genetic supermen like Khan Noonien Singh had illustrated the dark side of cloning and genetic engineering. Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped the black-market from making genetic-engineering a lucrative business, as the revelation with _Deep Space Nine_'s CMO Julian Bashir had shown five years beforehand.

He thought at times that it would be fascinating to meet, well, yourself. Would you be different based on the experiences of your life? Would there be any real similarities other than physical ones? Thankfully, this was a question that Picard would never have answered.

"Now, although we can never prove it, its universally assumed that Palpatine engineered the conflict as a means to sow chaos and discord throughout the Republic and make it easier for him to assume power. Sound familiar?"

Picard nodded grimly.

"Earth's faced similar situations in its past."

***

There was indeed one that came to his mind. The rise of this Palpatine sounded eerily similar to that of German dictator Adolph Hitler during the 1920's. But whereas Hitler had been an idiot who had unfortunately been at the right place at the right time, this Palpatine appeared to have been a cunning man who had silently watched and waited for the opportunity to strike.

The Jedi purge itself bore a haunting resemblance to the Holocaust, a tragedy that even four centuries later, the people of Earth had not forgotten. Even for non-humans, it was an important lesson in believing in equality and understanding among different races, one of the fundamental ideals of the Federation.

***

"One of his other characteristics was that Palpatine was fascinated and obsessed with super-weapons."

__

It's not too hard to be obsessed when you have an appetite for destruction and Umak Leth on your payroll.

Umak Leth had been the brilliant, yet insane weapons engineer who had played a hand in the creation of many of Palpatine's most fearsome weapons: The Death Stars, the World Devestators, and the Galaxy Gun. He would have gone on designing more terror weapons for the Empire had the _Eclipse-_class Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse II not _rammed into the 

super weapon while Leth was on it during the last days of the resurrected Palpatine.

Add to the fact that his co-designer Bevel Lemelisk had been captured and later executed following the Darksaber incident and that Qwi Xux's memory had been wiped, there was little chance of another Imperial super weapon, especially with the limited resources the Imperial Remnant had access to.

__

At least Leth or any of them got their hands on technology like this. Who knows what kind of damage Palpatine could have done with Federation-style technology in Imperial hands.

Which wasn't to say that Federation technology, from what he had seen of it, was superior to the Republic's. It was simply more advanced and more innovative in several fields, especially with their transporters - the closest thing their galaxy had was Magwit's teleportation hoops.

Luke couldn't help but think about how many lives might have been saved in this galaxy on a daily basis if the Republic had developed this technology.

__

Including Chewbacca

It wasn't as if he _hadn't_ mourned the death of the Wookie - he had. He had known Chewbacca ever since that fateful day in the cantina and had considered him a good friend. But to Han, he had been more than a friend. The former Smuggler/New Republic General had taken the death of Chewie harder than anyone, save perhaps Anakin.

***

Picard sat, enraptured by the Skywalker twins description of the Death Star and its horrifying destruction of Alderaan.

In the past, the Federation had had its encounters with super weapons, from the Planet Destroyer that the Daystorm Institute was still analyzing to this day to the apparent 'super-phaser' that Species 8472 had used against Borg planets during their brief, but intense war in 2373.

"Now, Leia and I were separated at birth by my teachers, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda - our father had no idea of our conception and as for our mother, well, we have no idea as to what her ultimate fate is. Leia grew up in royalty, I on a desert planet as a farm boy that wanted nothing more than to see the stars"

Picard chuckled slightly at this.

"That makes two of us. I grew up tending my family's vineyard and ended up becoming the first Picard to leave Earth's solar system"

"Have you regretted it at all?"

Picard grimaced slightly, the specter of Rene and Robert's fiery deaths flashing before him as they had occasionally since the _Enterprise_-D's final mission.

"At times. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I can see that in your interaction with your crew; the bond with your senior officers is extraordinary."

"Well it hasn't been easy. We've all gotten on each one another's nerves at time."

"But even so, it's still highly impressive."

Leia was indeed being sincere. There had been rare occasions when she had seen this level of dedication on a Republic ship, save for those commanded by charismatic officers like General Garm bel Iblis and Admiral Ackbar during the Galactic Civil War.

__

Now if only the rest of the New Republic would act like that, then we'd actually have a chance of repulsing of the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Luke took up the conversation from here.

"Concurrent with our birth was the creation of the Rebel Alliance, a group of freedom fighters that rebelled against Palpatine. Leia was an early active member of the Alliance whereas I joined shortly before the Battle of Yavin - that's where the first Death Star was destroyed. Palpatine died at Endor where he was trying to build a second Death Star. It's also where our father died. He saved me by killing the Emperor and redeemed himself for two decades of dark actions, though it cost him his life in the end."

"Do you miss him?"

"At times, yes. I'd learned the truth of his identity the year beforehand and while shocking and frightening, I've learned to live with it. In any event, I look towards the other things in live, such as the majesty of the _Enterprise_. I'm serious - I've never seem a ship like this before.

Picard smiled.

"Well, Starfleet's approach to starship design is significantly different than that of most Alpha Quadrant - our region of our galaxy - powers. A Federation Starship is an exercise in skill, almost a work of sculpture if you will. Throughout its history, the Federation has routinely pushed the envelope to the absolute maximum with each new generation, striving for an unmatched level of perfection almost for the sheer pleasure of it you might say. This manifests itself in many ways; while a Federation ship typically devotes between 5 to 30% of its internal volume to combat equipment, they are usually more than a match for dedicated warships of similar size built by other powers. Starfleet ships tend to be faster, more agile and far more flexible than any other ship in the Quadrant."

This was, in many ways, indeed true. The Klingon Empire tended to regard a ship as a method of carrying heavy weapons into battle in order to engage the enemy, or to land troops on the surface of a planet. The Romulan Star Empire looked upon their ships as a statement of political and military might, producing large vessels like the _D'Deridex_-class Warbirds, intended to intimidate all who saw them. The Cardassian Union's ship designs, at least prior to the Union's disintegration at the end of the Dominion War, tended to be led by the compromises necessary for of fighting against foes considerably larger and more powerful than themselves, a fact that through their doctrines they had refused to accept. 

"Well, that definitely appears to be the case, especially with how you took on those Yuuzhan Vong ships."

Luke fell silent, but both his sister and Picard could see that it wasn't because of the reminder of the war. Finally the Jedi Master spoke.

"Captain, there's something I think you need to know."

"Go on."

"When I was linked with Mara, I had a Force-Vision. I heard my old teachers and saw an unknown figure dressed in one of your uniforms. They all said that the Federation represents the key to restoring balance in our galaxy."

Picard was taken aback by the momentum of this prophecy and the implications of what would happen should it come to pass. Certainly, the United Federation of Planets had provided aid to systems in the past- Bajor was a primary example.

But an entire _galaxy_?  


***  
  
"Thought I'm not sure about the unknown figure, I am certain absolutely certain that the other voices I heard were indeed those my old teachers and my father."

__

"Or maybe some exotic forgery - you just can never tell nowadays, can you?"  


There was a sudden flash of light and in the far end of the room, there was seated a figure dressed in a similar uniform to the Starfleet type that everyone on the _Enterprise _wore. His eyes sparkled with mischief and within him, Luke sensed an presence the like of which he had never felt before, save for his recent encounter with the unknown figure in his vision. But unlike the unknown man, the being before him _teemed _with Force-energy.

Picard grimaced and he clenched his fists. Unlike the Jedi, he knew who this was all right.

__

No, not him, not now…

"Q! I should have known!"

Leia look puzzled.

"His name is a letter?"

Picard sighed. 

"If only it were that simple. Q is -"

"- is an intergalactic being known throughout the cosmos for his omnipotent powers, roguish good looks, and an ego as big as the all-outdoors!"

There suddenly came the sound of a trumpet and drum fanfare in the room. Q stood up from the chair, and took a bow. His head came up and a slight grin. Picard did not return it.

__

At least he didn't do the mariachi again.

"Oh come now, Jean-Luc, don't be _so _shocked. You recall what I said at our last meeting - that I would be watching you and drop by from time to time."

The meeting Q was referring had been eight years ago from Picard's viewpoint. Q had resumed the trial that he had thrown against humanity seven years before that, during Picard's first mission as the captain of the _Galaxy_-class _Enterprise_-D.

"Q, what do you want?"

"To give you a little advice, mon Capitan. Now, I know your pathetic little quadrant has suffered devastating losses from your Dominion War, but Prime Directive or no Prime Directive, the Jedi here is correct in the message he was given - which I hard nothing to do with mind you; I simply overheard it - you and the other bipedal hominids in the Federation must aid the New Republic if they're to win their own little war. The Vong are a threat on the level of the Borg - hell, you should consider them the Borg of that galaxy.

A faint rage was visible in Picard's eyes.

"Yes, but it was _you _that introduced us to the Borg."

This was indeed true. It was Q that had hurled the _Enterprise_-D into System J-25, on the border of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. It was there that the Federation had had its first official contact with the Collective, though that version of the story was being thrown into doubt now that the tale of the Hansens and their assimilation fifteen years before the J-25 incident was known. In any event, the J-25 encounter had led to the invasion of 2366, Picard's assimilation, and the horrifying massacre known as the Battle of Wolf 359, not to mention the 2373 invasion.

Q, however, did not share Picard's feelings.

"Jean-Luc, for once just shut up; I did you a favor."

Picard's expression darkened and the rage was now clearly visible not just in his eyes, but in his person - Skywalker could sense it quite evidently with the Force and with his own eyes. He also know noticed a shadow in Picard that he hadn't felt before. Obviously, whoever these 'Borg' were, they had caused Picard a great deal of trauma and grief.

"WHAT?!"

Q shrugged.

"Temper, temper Jean-Luc. Again, remember what I told you once upon a time, at System J-25 all those years ago? My exact words to you were, 'If you can't take a little bloody nose -- maybe you had better go back home and crawl under your bed. It's not safe out here. It's wondrous -- with treasures to satiate desires both subtle and gross -- but it is not for the timid. Now, by introducing you to the Borg earlier than was to be expected, yes some issues did arise. But looked what happened as a result."

"Wolf 359 is what happened Q," Picard said slowly through clenched teeth. Q ignored him.

"What happened was this. It got your military going off its primitive ass for one. You increased shipbuilding for the first time since your pointless little cold war with Micro-brain's folk a century ago - and maybe the Tomed Incident, but that's another story. Anyway, believe me, if you hadn't, it would be obvious even to me that you would _never_ have survived the Dominion War with the fleet you had prior to the Battle of Wolf 359. You would have been utterly annihilated, mon captain. Your Federation would have been the interstellar equivalent of being vaporized, with nothing to bury, nothing to mourn - the Dominion would have taken it all away from you in an instant!"

"And they very nearly did, Q."

"Yes, well you would have if those meddlesome loafers in the Bajoran wormhole hadn't stepped in."

__

"The Prophets did what was best for Bajor, Q."

Picard turned to the new voice that was emanating from his quarters. Out of nowhere there had appeared another figure, also dressed in a Starfleet uniform, possessing a dark skin tone, baldness, and a goatee. Q groaned at this new appearance.

"Oh go back to your religious bosses - the Q are more than capable of handling this situation!"

Picard wasn't listening to any of this. Instead, his jaw dropped as he recognized the figure standing before him.

"Sisko," he whispered.

The first time Benjamin Lafayette Sisko and Jean-Luc Picard had crossed paths had been over a decade before at the Battle of Wolf 359. There, an assimilated Picard had led a Borg cube against a hastily-assembled Starfleet armada, an armada that save for one vessel was completely destroyed. Sisko had been on the _Saratoga _and while he and his son had survived, his wife Jennifer was killed.

For years afterward, Sisko held Picard responsible for the death of his wife and this had caused great friction between the two men during the beginning of the Federation's relief aid to Bajor following the Cardassian occupation. However, Sisko's discovery of the Bajoran wormhole and subsequent naming by the Kai as the Bajoran Emissary had helped to ease Sisko's grief and made life easier for the two of them.

As the years passed, the two men had become good friends and allies. When Worf had been transferred to _Deep Space Nine _during Chancellor Gowron's unjustified invasion of the Cardassian Union, Sisko had sought Picard's advice with how to deal with a Klingon officer on one's senior staff. When Sisko had disappeared at the end of the Dominion War, Picard had been shocked and saddened at the loss, both to Starfleet and to him. 

He hadn't known what to make of the rumors that Sisko had been taken in by the aliens who inhabited the Bajoran wormhole, the beings that the Bajorans called their Prophets. 

Now it appeared, those rumors were well-founded.

Leia was the first to respond to this new development.

"Who is he?"

"He's the man I saw in my vision."

Picard for a moment had trouble speaking.

"His name is Benjamin Sisko, a former Starfleet captain. He…it's complicated to describe his past."

__

"As it is meant to be. In any event, it's been a while, hasn't it Captain?"

"It certainly has, Ben."

The two men shook each others hands. To Picard, it was a similar feeling to the one he had had when he had met the legendary James T. Kirk in the Nexus eight years before.

"My, oh my, how sweet - the Starfleet captains reunited," Q snickered from the back.

The Emissary turned to Q and just looked at him.

__

"Could you mind repeating what you said?"

"I said, my, oh my, how-"

__

"Before that."

"I said that the Q are more than capable of handling The Merging, Sisko"

__

"Like you handled the great crisis of the Seventh Galactic Circle?"

Q's eyes glared and he proceeded to grumble.

"I see your religious bosses told you about that."

__

"Along with a half dozen others."

"Well don't think you can use that for blackmail - I've got enough on the Prophets to balance out whatever they've told you."

Q thought back on the first time he had come face to face with Sisko, on that station in the middle of nowhere. Sisko had, at first glance, been just as arrogant and fun to annoy as Picard had been.

At least until he had been slugged by the commander. He could recall their short words as if he had spoken them yesterday - which given discrepancies in the space-time continuum was entirely possible.

__

"Jean-Luc would never hit me!"

__

"I'm not Picard!" 

He had never forgotten that incident. And being an omnipotent being, of course, he had known the fate that awaited the Emissary at the conclusion of his quadrant's pointless little war. But Continuum directive prevented him from spoiling it.

__

"Technically, I can only appear in visions, as granted by the Celestial Temple. However, there are exceptions that can be made in times of emergency."

"Really? I thought the emergency lay in blackmailing me."

__

"It's not for blackmailing or petty fights or such that brings me all this distance across time and space from the Celestial Temple, Q. The Prophets are just as alarmed by The Merging as you are. And even with the six-million year difference between the two galaxies, action must be taken to restore the balance."

Now it was Luke's turn to have his jaw drop?"

"A six-million year difference?"

Q smirked.

"As the Bard put it, 'Time is out of joint', Jean-Luc or rather will be sooner or later. Your two galaxies are coexisting on the same linear plane for the moment, but that will change. The figure can jump from six million years in the past. More like six million _days _

Data chose that moment to chime in.

"That is approximately 16, 438 years."

Q clapped his hands.

"Bravo, bravo. I'm glad to see your walking calculator hasn't lost his touch, Jean-Luc. Anyway, in a sense, it's like a singularity, where time gets all slowed down or something like - it's too complicated to go into and I won't be caught doing Federation-style scientific babble. So, it will keep going like until eventually, you're both existing in the same temporal plane -a key indication of the Merging.

"What the hell is this merging that you're talking about, Q?"

Q did not immediately respond. Instead, there was another snap and a flash of light. Suddenly, Q was sitting in an weathered, red leather chair, clothed in a black leather coat, green-tie, and nose-supported sunglasses.

Skywalker and his sister raised eyebrows. Picard sighed and explained that during his occasional "drop-ins", Q liked to take on the forms of various historical and literary figures from Earth's past.

Picard knew that this had included the Sheriff of Nottingham, an Elizabethan-era noblemen, and, in Picard's opinion, the most horrific being the regalia of a judge operating during Earth's Post-Atomic Horror. It was in this form that Q had put the human race on trial all those years ago, though he had stated during the mission to the Devron system that the trial was a never-ending process.

"The Merging is everywhere. It is all around us. Even in this pitiful pile of bulkheads you call home."

"Q…"

The omnipotent being sighed.

"Fine. The Merging is, well, part of an old prophecy some of the elder Q speak of."

Data cocked his android head.

"I find that highly unlikely. The Q, based on all prior analyses, would not constitute different age groups, save for the cases of Amanda Rodgers, possibly Trelane - a theory that has laid dormant until first contact with the Q fifteen years ago - and the Q classified as Q2 by Starfleet Admiral Janeway on Stardate . In terms of the Q possessing religion, while an interesting concept, it -"

"Picard, the Tin-Man either needs a new mouth or to lose his current one. As I was saying, the prophecy goes as such: 'When the two jewels of the sky merge, than destruction will befall all.' In other words, Jean-Luc, all hell's about to break loose. What do you think is going to happen Jean-Luc? Mass end of the world T-shirt sales - well maybe; your twentieth century ancestors seemed simply to adored them and I'm sure it'll be the new fad across the Federation. Okay, let me try a different tact."

"Try me."

"Cute Jean-Luc. Well, remember that little theory that your planet's astronomers came up with a few centuries back? You know, the one about the universe expanding to a certain point and then contracting on itself?

Picard and Data nodded.

"Yes. Federation astronomers also still believe that even today."

"Well, we have the same thing here, just on a much smaller scale with these two galaxies. As for the cause, well, it probably is universal, though I'm not fully sure. I'm tempted to believe that we have an outside culprit."

"Who?"

There was another flash. Q was now clothed in the guise of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's legendary fictional detective, Sherlock Holmes. Somehow, despite the seriousness of the situation, Picard doubted that Data would approve. Indeed the android spoke up moments after Q's latest transformation.

"Your deerstalker is ten years misplaced from the Victorian Era."

Q just starred at Data.

"Picard, your walking calculator is _really_ pushing it with me this time."

"Data, perhaps it would be best to stay silent until this is over."

"Understood Captain. I will keep my internal reservations to myself until the conclusion of this meeting.

"As I was saying, I'm very tempted to believe that the culprit may very well be the M."

"The what?"

"The M. Or rather, the M Continuum, Jean-Luc. We don't where they came from; they claim to be descendents and/or ancestors of the Q. Given our knack of traveling through the ages in the blink of an eye and their own omnipotent powers, it does hold merit. However, we didn't exactly get along during our first contact with them and, well, for about several million of your Earth-years, we were at war with them. We still get into disagreements from time to time."

"What do you mean, Q?"

"Well let me put it this way: Do you think some of the supernovas and collapsing stars that your astronomers have witnessed are natural recurring phenomena? They're what happens to the space-time continuum when the Q are at war, which from your temporal plane, was six years ago."

Picard nodded. He knew what Q was referring to after having read Janeway's report on her three contacts with the Continuum over the course of _Voyager_'s seven year sojourn.

__

"The M having nothing to do with it, Q."

There was another flash and suddenly, the captain's quarters contained another two occupants. Q raised his eyebrow at this latest development. He knew the first individual all too well.

"M."

"Q."

And standing alongside M…

"Ah, Q, what a pleasure."

"Indeed Q."

"Oh, do go on."

The Q that Q spoke to was the one that had conveyed the message to him during his brief exile a decade before that he had been forgiven by the Continuum and accepted back into its ranks.

"You are needed in private. A serious matter has arisen."

Q turned towards Picard and the Skywalker twins and shrugged.

"Will you excuse me mon Capitan?"

He gave them a mini salute, snapped his fingers, and all three vanished another flash of light.At that moment, Sisko began to fade away as he had done in Luke's vision, but he still continued to speak even as his form disappeared. 

__

"Do not forget what I said: The Federation is the key to restoring the balance."

And then he was gone. There was a prolonged silence that Leia eventually broke.

"Well, that was unusual."

Picard sighed.

"Trust me, with Q, it always is. And I'm sorry I kept back that information about the time differences between-"

"Captain, it's all right, I would have done the same thing in your position, especially with the shock of-"

__

"LaForge to Captain Picard."

Picard warily tapped his combadge.

"Go ahead Geordi." 

__

"Captain Solo has repaired the Falcon's communications system and has made contact with the New Republic - there'll be a full diplomatic envoy and task force arriving here in the next day. Should help if the Yuuzhan Vong attack again. "

***

Location: Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

With a flash, the two Q's and the M materialized alongside the Lady Q and Q2.

"Now, why did you need to call me out of that?"

The second Q spoke to the Q that the Federation (and the energy life-form known as the Calamaraine) knew all too well.

"A meeting has been called."

Q looked incredulous.

"Of what?"

"The Quintessence."

Q groaned. The Prophets had been bad enough. But the _Quintessence_? The Q's godly reputation was really not what it used to be if not one, not two, but _five _omnipotent organizations were getting involve. Either that was over-doing it…

Q frowned substantially upon his next thought, but realized it was a valid theory.

…or it was an indication that the Merging was far more serious than even he had thought.

"Why do I not like where this is going?"

The second Q ignored his compatriot's bickering.

"Q, you have been chosen to be the Continuum's representative to this gathering, just as M here will be the M Continuum's representative."

Q groaned again.

"Just when I thought the worst was over."

"Believe me, it was between you and Trelane."

Q winced.

"Good point. So, when do I leave?"

"Right now."

"Um, will give me a quick moment with the loved ones. It's not like I'm _not _coming back, or anything, right?"

The second Q nodded.

"But be brief."

Q stepped quickly over to the Lady Q and Q2. His son was awash with excitement."

"We heard it all. Congratulations Dad."

"Well that's that nice. I mean, who _wouldn't _want a front-row seat to the hottest omnipotent gathering in the cosmos?"

The Lady Q, however, was not as enthusiastic as their child.

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Of course it is - being in the same chamber with the Prophets, the M and-

"I meant the Merging."

For the first time since had left, a look of seriousness returned to Q's face.

"So do I dear. But duty calls darling."

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

***

__

To be Continued…

***


	8. Act I, Part VIII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds

Part VIII

"The outcome of the war is in our hands; the outcome of words is in the council."

-Homer, _The Iliad_-

Author's Notes: Okay, major things are happening with this chapter as well as things to come:

* I'm going to edit the mention of the I-Mod _way _back in chapter 2 in order to allow an appearance by the Hazard Team of the wildly popular 'Elite Force' games later in the story; look for them working with Kyle Katarn of 'Dark Forces' fame.

* The galaxy names will be changed from Star Trek and 'Star Wars' to the Milky Way Galaxy and That Galaxy Far, Far Away.

* The Dramtis Personae will be updated in conjunction with my planning ahead for the fanfic.

* The layout of the Quintessence's Meeting place is inspired by both ancient architecture, the Romulan Senate, and the Hall of Confluence, the chamber where Supreme Overlord Shimrra and representatives from the four main castes of the Yuuzhan Vong race met on Coruscant; it first appeared in Book 14, _Destiny's Way, _it's last appearance was in Book 19, _The Unifying Force_.

* I should have mentioned this way back in the chapter and future edits of the story will make reference to this, because it reappears in this chapter. The meeting between Q and Spock is of course seen in the best-selling audio-dramatizations _Spock vs. Q _and _Spock vs. Q: The Sequel_.

* Remember how I said I was going to disregard the _Deep Space Nine _re-launch novels? Here's another example of me making good on that promise in this chapter.

* Finally, The information on the New Republic ships comes courtesy of _Star Wars: The Essential Chronology_. 

Other than that, as always, enjoy.

***

Location: Coruscant

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

The Hub.

The Scintillant Planet.

Coordinates 000.

These were but some of the many names that the many species used in describing the world that was known for better and for worse throughout the galaxy as Coruscant.

The planet Coruscant had been the galactic seat and symbol of power for untold generations since the formation of the Old Republic 25,000 years beforehand. Whether the Old Republic had originated on the world or if the early members had chosen it as their capital was a mystery that was lost to the ages. 

During Palpatine's New Order, it had been renamed Imperial Center until Republic forces has taken it two and a half years after Endor. They had managed to hold onto it for a little over three years before the resurrected Emperor's forces had retaken the capital in the wake of Thrawn's campaign. After Palpatine's final death, the Imperials had abandoned Coruscant and ever since then, it had remained in the Republic's hands.

It was also, unfortunately, the ultimate destination of the unrelenting alien invaders known as the Yuuzhan Vong. Of course, in order to get through the Coruscant system to the Capital, though, they'd have to go through an overabundance of Golan Arms Defense platforms, a newly laid minefield, and a huge chunk of the New Republic Navy.

However, given the lack of success that the New Republic had had against the Yuuzhan Vong's living ships thus far, Dif Scaur knew that this would probably not be enough. Scaur was the Director of New Republic Intelligence, or NRI, an organization that was the successor to the old network of Rebel spies and other interim groups such as the Senate Interplanetary Intelligence Network (SPIN).

Scaur was the most recent to hold the position of NRI director. His predecessor, General Airen Cracken had headed the department for years until his retirement in the aftermath of the Republic-Imperial peace accords seven years prior.

He was currently on his way to a meting of the highest order, the NRMOC or New Republic Military Oversight Committee. NRMOC's meeting place was the War-Room, a large chamber adjacent to the Senate which he entered after presenting the proper credentials and submitting himself to a biological examination; with the Vong able to disguise themselves as alien races, precautions had to be taken.

The War Room was a bustle of activity. Monitor after monitor displayed tactical data, fleet estimates, reports - data coming in from all four corners of Republic space, courtesy of the HoloNet, the holographic communications network that many considered one of he crowning achievements of the Old Republic. There were also transmissions from high-ranking Republic military personnel. Scaur recognized holo-projections of several other noteworthy flag officers from Traest Krey'Fey to Eldo Davip, captain of the_ Executor-_class Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya_, one of two remaining such ships in Republic hands alongside the _Guardian_.

In the center of the room was a state-of-the-art holographic generator, surrounded a curved command podium. The galaxy was displayed in the center projection and was divided into sections indicating the designated regions of space: the Core, the Colonies, the Inner, Mid, and Outer Rims, the Expansion Region, Wild Space, and the Unknown Regions.

At the tip of the upper Outer Rim and beginning at the Tingel Arm was a long red colored swath, the indication of the Yuuzhan Vong's advance into galactic space and the territory that they had conquered this far. The swatch widened as it went down, finally stopping at Duro, with branches curving around Hutt space and the Tapani Sector. 

The scene reminded Scaur of the holovids he had seen, the ones detailing the fateful Alliance briefing on the attack on the second Death Star on the Rebellion's flagship _Home One_.

"Director Scaur, thank you for being on time."

Seated at the foremost seat of the War-Room's command podium was Borsk Fey'lya, the fourth Chief of State of the New Republic. Fey'lya was a respected member and hero of not just the Bothans, but of the Rebellion, a member since the aftermath of Yavin - a true idealist and defender of democracy.

Underneath, he was a conniving, scheming, and devious Bothan who had only joined the Rebellion because of the political and power opportunities that it could afford him should the Rebellion overthrow Palpatine's institution. Scaur knew all of this because NRI had kept quite a file on him, from his Thrawn-era actions to his leaking of information to the press during the Black Fleet crisis. 

To Fey'lya's sides was Senator Viqui Shesh of Kuat and Senator Fyor Rodan of Commenor. Fey'lya gestured to Scaur to take a seat and then sat himself down.

"Now that Director Scaur has arrived, NRMOC shall begin this meeting."

Senator Cal Omas was the first to respond.

"But we're still awaiting General bel Iblis' transmission."

"I think it's not necessary to wait for him. He's already failed to commence transmissions at the proper time for the past several meetings," replied Councilor Pwoe of Mon Calamari.

"No, the General's input is essential to this meeting!" cried the translation droid of Senator Triebakk of Kashyyyk, barely able to keep up with the Wookie's howls

The bickering went on and on. Scaur chose to sit back and just quietly observe as was a trait among any NRI operative, the situation never ceasing to surprise him.

Despite what schoolchildren were taught, the New Republic was _not _a happy, equal place. Corruption and vice was running through the new government just as badly as it had during the waning days of the Old Republic, worse in some cases. No one knew this better than Dif Scaur (In his humble opinion, it was almost like the New Republic hadn't bothered correcting the problems that had led to the death of its predecessor at the hands of Cos Palpatine).

Unfortunately, all of these issues took second place compared to the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong and their advances into the known galaxy.

__

At least not with corruption or betrayal.

Scaur frowned at the latter portion of his thought.

Ever since the bogus defection attempt the previous year, Director Scaur had had suspicions, minor but still suspicions, that concealed in the high reaches of the New Republic government was enemy agent - either a spy or a mole, but a traitor nonetheless.

Unfortunately, he and NRI hadn't been able to prove anything, and the current stalemate hadn't exactly helped matters; searching for an agent that they didn't even know existed was all too reminiscent of the 'Delta Source' search during the Thrawn crisis. And given the heat that NRI had received from both the fake defection and the Fondor incident, the Advisory Council was looking more cautiously at gathered intelligence.

The problem lay in that NRI was _trying _to do its job, but it was damm-near impossible. This wasn't an enemy like the Empire or the Diversity Alliance where they could easily infiltrate their foe. The Yuuzhan Vong's bio-technology was alien as the invaders, and the Vong's own agents, like Nom Anor, were better equipped to counteract NRI's progress through the uses of their ooglith masquers.

And the fanaticism that made up their culture was incredible. The only other major example of this level of extreme fanaticism they had seen was with the Yetheva during the Black Fleet Crisis over a decade before. It was so great that the chances of turning a Yuuzhan Vong into a mole or spy were next to nothing

Scaur chose to tune back into the conversation. Fey'lya had succeed in calmign down his supporters and haters in the NRMOC and had turned to a Sullustan seated in the corner.

"Fleet Status, Admiral Sovv?"

The Sullustan spoke in heavily-accented, though still passable Basic. He was perhaps the best known Sullustan in the galaxy alongside Nien Nunb, the copilot of the _Millenium Falcon _during the Rebellion's attack on the second Death Star at Endor.

Sovv was also the Supreme Fleet Commander of the New Republic Defense Fleet, the military branch of the restored government. In the days of the Old Republic, the need for a defense force had fallen to the Jedi Order, then to the 'Clonetroopers' as they had been dubbed, during the Clone Wars.

"The fleets are currently spread out across our territory, with the Third Fleet in Bothan space, given its proximity to the now-occupied Hutt worlds. The Fifth Fleet, under General bel Iblis, is at Corellia, again given its proximity to Duro.

It operates five full battle groups, each consisting of a hundred or more warships, transports and support vessels, and including ground troop divisions and starfighter wings. 

Scaur thought back to a similar situation seven months prior, when Jedi military officer, Kenneth Hammer, had told them seven months before that should the Yuuzhan Vong attack Coruscant from Duro, blame would rest solely with the Council. If…no when the Vong resumed attack operations, it could very well prove to be true.

He said when and not if to himself because while Dif Scaur was not the Republic's leading expert on the Yuuzhan Vong, he knew them well enough that they would not simply stop with the handing over of the Jedi. Unfortunately, the Peace Brigade and many planets in the route of the invasion corridor, thought differently.

The same applied to the Advisory Council. A month after Duro, Senator Shesh had pushed for an Appeasement Bill through the Senate that would have capitulated entirely to the Vong and have outlawed all of the Jedi. Though the vote had failed two to one, many in the Senate had agreed with her line of reasoning and were putting their support behind the Kuati senator.

From an outsider's perspective, the relationship between the Jedi and the Republic was an interesting and declining one. When the New Republic had been headed by the late Mon Mothma as well as her successor, Leia Organa Solo, the Order of the Jedi and Jedi Academy were considered independent of the New Republic government, though they had still been highly supportive of it.

This level of support was best seen in the fleets the Republic had sent to Yavin 4 to protect the Academy when it had been attacked by Admiral Daala and the short-lived Second Imperium. Now, when the Yuuzhan Vong and the Peace Brigade had taken the world six months prior, Fey'lya hadn't even sent a starfighter.

Scaur knew that some of the claims against the Jedi were valid. Their vigilantism against smugglers in the Outer Rim had caused a headache for NRI, which had been preparing to look into possible connections between smuggling and the high reaches of the government when the Belkadan incident had occurred. As for the Ithor issue, he was neutral on that matter; they still didn't know if the holo-journal recovered with the corpse of the late Senator Elegos A'Kla was a forgery or not.

But he also knew that the Jedi were valuable asset and could accomplish missions that even Intelligence groups like the Wraiths could not, as the infamous Kyle Katarn, as he was known in some circles, had proven during the missions he had undertaken during the Galactic Civil War.

Still, it was the Advisory Council's final decision, not his.

"The Shipyards at Kuat, Corellia, Sluis Van, and Bilbringi, are working overtime to make up for the loss of Fondor to the enemy. Should the Vong resume their combat operations, Kuat, given its proximity to Duro, will probably be the first to be attacked, although Bilbringi is also possible since the invasion corridor is lest than a parsec away. The Vong won't attack Corellia however, not as long as they believe Centerpoint Station is still operational."

Which of course, it wasn't; Centerpoint Station was occupied by teams of Republic engineers, working overtime to try to get the giant repulsor up and running, something it hadn't been since Fondor. The Corellians were providing their support and resources; since Duro was _very _close to the system, they had as much at stake in having the Vong avoid Corellia.

Unfortunately, that was pretty much all that the Corellian system was willing to do.

The Corellians had traditionally been isolationist, a trait that had flourished during Palpatine's New Order. Despite the fact that they were New Republic members, they hated the organization and its 'meddling' in places where it shouldn't; many were still bitter over the Centerpoint crisis ten years prior. The only reason they were tolerating the Fifth fleet's presence at all was because of their respect for General bel Iblis, a fellow Corellian.

"Aside from Yavin 4, they haven't attacked any Republic planets - "

From the back arose a slight cough. All heads turned to focus on Senator Viqi Shesh, The Kuati sitting smugly in her position on the platform.

"As it has been made clear over the past several months, Yavin 4 is not a _Republic _planet. It was the first planet claimed by the Jedi since Palpatine's era"

"But not the last if they attempt to overthrow the government," Rodan was quick to add. 

Scaur inwardly sighed.

__

Not this again…

"The Jedi must disarm."

"Dangerous they are," Pwoe chimed in.

Scaur knew that these arguments had their origin in the fact that most of the Advisory Council had been opposed to Skywalker's dream of reforming the Jedi Council. Rodan in particular believed the Jedi to be undisciplined, uncontrolled, and that they could not trusted to work in league with the government.

The Jedi Council was a governing body of twelve leading Jedi that oversaw the Jedi Order. Skywalker's mentor Yoda had been one of the legendary members. When Palpatine had brought down the Order, the Council had gone with it.

__

Why they opposed its reformation was still something of a mystery that had yet to be explain, though Scaur suspected Fey'lya's opposition was a result of the Jedi's role in his brief downfall during the Thrawn campaign .

"We need to make it clear to the Yuuzhan Vong that the New Republic had no control over the Jedi…"

Scaur sighed inwardly as the arguments escalated and soon led to open debating.

Amazingly, it was Fey'lya once again that brought calmness to the storm.

"Director Scaur, I trust you have _accurate _information?"

The NRI Director nodded, ignoring the sarcasm in the Chief of State's voice, and proceed to read the report he had been polishing on the data pad to the senators and military personnel.

"Hutt space is, as you know, occupied by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Hutts that didn't flee willingly or didn't have the chance are, according to our agents, engaged in fierce guerilla fighting with their occupiers. The overseeing Vong, according again to our sources, is one Supreme Commander Nas Choka from what ground resistance has been able to send us."

From what the NRI agents in the field had been able to discern, the rank of Supreme Commander was the third highest rank in the Yuuzhan Vong hierarchy, second only to the Warmaster and then the Vong's Supreme Overlord, one Shimrra. This Shimrra was most likely still in the intergalactic void, waiting for the proper moment to enter the galaxy.

"In terms of former independent allies, who do we have left?"

"The outlook is not favorable at all. As you know, the Hapan Queen Mother Ta´a Chume, has refused to commit Hapan forces to any military operations as a result of the Fondor incident; they've essentially gone into a similar position as Corellia and favor isolationism now. The same also applies to Bastion and the Imperial Navy."

It made sense. The Hapans had reluctantly agreed to use their vast fleet of Battle Dragons and _Nova_-class cruisers in the war effort, only to have three-fourths of their flotilla wiped out at Fondor when it had been hit by the blast from Centerpoint.

As for the remains of the Galactic Empire, the council of the Grand Moffs had refused to ally themselves or commit to any New Republic-operations in the wake of the destruction of Ithor. It was a combination of fear and hubris.

Even with the accord that had been reached seven years before, the Imperials did not like to get involved in Galactic affairs. The Moff Council also had a reputation of clinging to the memories of the Empire's glory days.

Glory days…

That was a major argument that had been coming up lately: How would the Empire at its zenith, handled the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong? The most commonly quoted scenario was that the Emperor would have mobilized his entire armament at the first threat and dealt with the Yuuzhan Vong in an efficient and expeditious manner, through the use of overwhelming force.

There was no way to fully know, especially since the Moffs still refused to release any data on the strength of the pre-Endor Empire - all they had were estimates and intelligence over twenty years old with which to paint possible scenarios. In any event, it was the Republic and not the Empire fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. 

But if things kept going the way they were, then the Empire might not have a choice but to ally with the New Republic.

The Empire was not safe at all, even though Bastion was a good distance from the invasion corridor. The Yuuzhan Vong were preoccupied with taking the Core worlds to even bother with the scraps of Palpatine's order. But once…no, _if_ Coruscant was taken, then they would certainly turn their attention to the potential enemy at their backs. It made sense from a tactical point of view. Scaur knew that there was a good likelihood of this happening and that Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon probably thought the same thing, but was being forced to go along with the Council.

If wasn't as if the Imperial fleet could make a huge difference in the outcome. But a force of Star Destroyers nipping at the Vong's heels and around the rest of the invasion corridor could do wonders for the Republic.

"The Corporate Sector?"

"It's become a haven for the Peace Brigade, so don't expect help from them."

This much was true and the fleets were spread too thinly to deal with the Corporate Sector Authority. But even if they weren't, it probably wouldn't have mattered; relations between the New Republic and the CSA had been soured for years by persistent rumors that the CSA had salvaged and rebuilt the molecularly-bonded structure of the infamous Star's End prison complex.

"The Chiss?"

"We considered sending word to Baron Soontir Fel on Nirauan for further assitance, but given how the Chiss don't _like _incursions into their territory, we haven't. After all, the _last_ thing we need is to be fighting both the Yuuzhan Vong _and _the Chiss Expeditionary Defense Force at the same time."

Well, that wasn't _entirely _accurate

The Alpha Blue division of NRI, a division that not even Fey'lya knew about, was working like crazy to develop countermeasures to the Yuuzhan Vong. He had covertly approached the Chiss, trying to persuade under the table assistance. They were ideal based on their specialty with genetic research and the fact that they were so isolated meant that there was a _very _high chance that Yuzzhan Vong hadn't infiltrated their government.

The Ruling Houses of the Chiss had said they would consider his proposal.

If the Chiss were willing to lend their covert support, as Scaur had been trying to entice them to since their participation at Ithor, they might have a better chance of developing _something _against the Vong, tactical or biological.

"The Senex-Juvex Sectors?"

"Possibilities in terms of finances and resources although the Lords, as was shown with the _Eye of Palpatine _incident, don't like concerning themselves in - "

The center Holo-Projector suddenly flared and changed to an incoming message, Priority One. The image wavered and twisted until it formed the face of a Captain that Fey'lya must have known, but whose name escaped Scaur.

__

"Senators, Chief-of-State Fey'lya. I have unfortunate news regarding General bel Iblis. Heu, um, well…"

Fey'lya sighed.

"What did he do _this _time?"

"The General's flagship, jumped to hyperspace about seven hours ago along with a small portion of the fleet. I've been trying to reach you through the HoloNet since then, but it took time for the message to get relayed, in part due to the unwillingness of the Corellian HoloNet transmitting station and "

"Slow down. He's no longer at Corellia?"

"No sir. Apparently, according to his hyperspace vector, he's heading for Naboo."

"Naboo? Why would he go there."

Naboo was infamously known as the home-system that Cos Palpatine had represented before he had become Emperor. After Palpatine's first death at Endor, Naboo had sealed off its borders and had become isolated, despite the occasional envoy from the New Republic attempting to negotiate the planet's admission into the restored galactic government or demands from various groups seeking compensation and justice for the horrors they had endured under the Emperor's reign.

__

"His flagship received a message apparently from the Millenium Falcon. _We caught most of it and have -"_

Arguments instantly broke out across the NRMOC War-Room.

"influence…"

"…Jedi mind tricks…"

They were so busy that Scaur and Fey'lya were the only ones to hear the portions of the message to the Corellian task-force from the _Millenium Falcon_.

__

"…Wormhole…humans…another galaxy…"

Fey'lya was able to project his own voice over the commotion.

"Captain, you are to stay where you are; if any more ships leave the Corellian system, the Vong could strike from Duro."

__

"Understood sir."

The image winked out on the central projector. Fey'lya turned to the projection of Admiral Traest Krey'Fey on the opposite monitor.

"My brother, Bothuwai is a short distance from Naboo. Take the _Ralroost _to the Naboo system. Find out _why _he's at Naboo.""

The image of the Bothan admiral who had risen to prominence thus far through the course of the war stared at the Chief of State. Scaur knew that despite the fact that they were both Bothan, they both had issues with the other.

"You realize that could damage the Bothan fleet's standing?"

"What I realize is that one of our most experienced generals may have just committed another mutiny in a time of war."

__

"Understood. Krey'Fey out."

***

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

With a flash, the entity known as Q materialized…

…somewhere; there really was no better way to describe it. The Quintessence's meeting chamber existed amongst the folds of the space and time continuum, in that little occasional bubble where the two overlapped and didn't connect. Such things really didn't bother him though; in a universe of wonders, such things were inevitable. 

Although he didn't like to regularly indulge in the sayings of bipedal hominids, there was one that came to his mind that more or less summed up the situation: No matter where you go, there you are.

At least he was dressed for the ocassion.

Q was clothed in the orange robes of a judge circa Earth's post-atomic horror, a guise he had used twice against Jean-Luc Picard, the first fifteen years before when the _Enterprise_-D had been launched and the second a mere eight years previous. This was to be his representation, here at the main chamber of the Quintessence.

The chamber was divided into five corners, each corner possessing a seat. In the center of the room was a fire-pit, ablaze with that wonderful chemical reaction that had enabled hominids all across the cosmos to come out of caves and advance their civilization by slaughtering each other and then declaring peace. Amongst the flames one could see stars, planets. It was this gathering's way of the presenting the universe.

The four other corners already contained their respective omnipotent emissaries. Q of course already knew M and Sisko. The Organian representative, while not personally known to him, he recognized. It was Ayelborne, the Organian who had imposed the peace treaty among the Federation and Klingon Empires over a century before when war had seemed inevitable between the two powers. 

Their intervention in galactic affairs had been unprecedented. True they had all meddled a little in the development of civilizations here and there - the most obvious of course being the Prophets. But such a direct intervention had never been heard of. It had sparked debates in the Q Continuum that had been growing since the Trelane affair and had played a major role in his role with the Farpoint mission - or test, as he still preferred to call it.

The origin of the Quintessence was more complicated, so complicated that not even Q knew why it had come into existence, even with his ability to travel anywhere anytime. He did know that its ranks had changed as Gods had come and gone, but there were always five. This latest incarnation featured the M, the Q, the Prophets, the Organians, and sitting in the shadows of the fifth corner was…

Well, to be honest, no one there knew what to make of him (other than without him, it would be a _Quad-_tessence) or what group of godlike beings he represented. He certainly wasn't from the Yuuzhan Vong's imaginary pantheon of gods - although of everyone present at the meeting, Q bore the most resemblance to at least one: Yun-Harla, the Trickster goddess - (although some would claim different. Q knew that the Vulcan Spock, thanks to that time on the asteroid, knew that he was bi-special so it _could _work). As it was, Q looked forward to dropping in on the Vong - which would inevitably happen given the rate of The Merging - he'd love to see what they thought of him…

As it was, they didn't even know his name. He simply preferred the title of the Stranger and far be it from Q to ask questions that he probably didn't want the answers to. He was also the unofficial chairman of their meetings.

"The Quintessence will now come to order."

***

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Elsewhere in the galaxy, things were not in motion.

The _Enterprise_-Ewas holding its position on the Naboo end of the wormhole. Starfleet had interestingly not sent any further message through the wormhole via probe or even a shuttlecraft. Picard wondered if they had received the message, but knew that they probably had. More likely, the admiralty was in chaos over the unexplained appearance of a wormhole on the Federation's backyard.

Either way, they couldn't leave just yet and not because of the mystery surrounding the presence of humans in this far away galaxy.

The New Republic envoy that Han Solo had contacted would be arriving shortly, and as Captain of the Federation Flagship, it was Picard's duty as a Starfleet officer to hold the official first contact between the New Galactic Republic and the United Federation of Planets.

Picard sat in his ready-room, his customary cup of Earl gray tea ignored. He was preoccupied by the events of the last few days.

__

Another galaxy filled with humans, an alien race that combines elements of numerous Federation foes, and now involvement by Q, Sisko, and who knows who else.

He had seen some strange instances and scenarios in his years commanding the _Stargazer _and the last two _Enterprise_s, from parallel universes to alien customs. But none of them compared to _this _current situation_._

The Captain thought back again on Sisko's words just as the former Starfleet captain and Bajoran Emissary had vanished from his quarters mere hours earlier.

__

"Do not forget what I said: The Federation is the key to restoring the balance."

The words were like a splinter in his mind; they would not leave or make room for his other thoughts. 

Yet…

Could such a thing happen? The Federation had aided planets, even whole star systems. But could the Federation possibly give aid to an entire _galaxy_?

In a matter of speaking, it had been done a century before with the Kelvans.

The Kelvans were refugees of the Andromeda galaxy, which had been poisoned by heavy radiation. They had sent expeditions out to locate habitable territories for their species and to conquer them. The Federation had however, had reached a peaceful agreement with them and had worked with them to colonize uninhabited worlds in Federation space. They had succeeded and the new Kelvan worlds were proud allies of the Federation to the extent that Lieutenant Commander Worf had successfully sparred with a Kelvan twice his size on at least a few occasions while onboard the _Galaxy-_class _Enterprise_-D.

But the New Republic's galaxy was made up not of one single entity, but thousands upon thousands of species and worlds - it was in essence what the Federation could very well become for the Milky Way galaxy centuries into the future, long after Picard had passed on.

But still, the Federation barely had enough resources to administer and run a space of about eight thousand light years, let alone aid an entire galaxy embroiled in a war that made the two-year conflict with the Dominion look like a localized incident.

Unless…

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his ready room door.

"Come," he beckoned.

The doors parted, revealing…

"Ah, Come in, Master Skywalker."

The Jedi Master stepped in, admiring the furnishings of Picard's ready room. Even though he was devoted to the Force, Luke kept a few keepsake items that had decorated his quarters in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, the _Jade Shadow_, and the Academy on Yavin 4 - at least until the Yuuzhan Vong had taken it.

Picard's latest ready room contained many keepsakes salvaged from the _Enterprise-_Dafter its crash, from the collected works of the English playwright William Shakespeare to a model of his first command, the _Stargazer_. And of course, an aquarium containing his latest lionfish, who in a manner similar to the tradition Starfleet had with the _Enterprise_s, Picard had named, alongside his predecessors, Livingston.

"Thank you Captain. I just came from your - what is it called? A Holodeck?"

"Yes."

"The simulation of the Vulcan meditation gardens was quite…soothing. The Jedi believe heavily in meditation. It allows us to rest and observe the will of the Force and how we can serve it."

Picard smiled slightly.

"Wait until you see the real thing. Holographs can only do so much. But you make it sound like this is the first time you have encountered holographs."

"Not quite. The New Republic has holographic equipment, but its used more for communications and military purposes than entertainment."

"We use it for military purposes on occasion," said Picard, a slight bitterness coming to his tone; he would never forget the insidious use of the Holodeck during the failed attempted relocation of the Ba'ku settlers three years prior. "They will become necessary if the Federation allies with the New Republic."

"You've been thinking about what Sisko and Q said, I take it?"

Picard nodded.

"Yes, and while Q is for the most part a trickster, I sincerely doubt that this time, he was lying to us about The Merging or the role that the Federation could play."

The last time he had seen Q this serious had been when the entity had told him that he would be responsible for the destruction of mankind in the anti-time paradox he had created in order to test Picard, to see if he was capable of 'charting the unknown possibilities of existence.'

The Captain still had no idea what Q had meant, but wondered if it was somehow linked to what was occurring here in the present.

"Well, I could certainly see you had history with him, especially since you mentioned the Borg. I've been meaning to ask you about that because when you spoke of Wolf 359, I sensed a shadow in you, as if they've cause.

__

That's an understatement. 

But Picard kept his feelings to himself - though he was sure based on what Luke and Leia had told him about the abilities of Force-users that he could hear or sense that though - slowly nodded.

"You have a right to know. You would have found out later with an information and cultural exchange that the Federation uses in First Contact situations. The Federation encountered Q fifteen years ago onboard the _Enterprise_'s predecessor, the _Enterprise_-D. A year later, Q introduced us to the Borg. The Borg…"

Picard paused, his voice shaking slightly. Even after all those years, he still had trouble speaking of his experience with the Borg, even after his counseling sessions with Deanna Troi and having come to terms with his anger in that climactic showdown with the Queen in the _Enterprise_'s engineering.

"The Borg are a collective of technological beings based on the furthest reaches of my galaxy. They have combined the organic with the synthetic - implanted cybernetic devices. They wish to improve the quality of life for all species by assimilating them into their collective, thus bringing the galaxy one step closer to 'perfection'. Thanks to their relentless campaign to assimilate all other species, Borg technology is constantly advancing.

In their collective state, the Borg are utterly without mercy … driven by one will alone: the will to conquer. They are beyond redemption … beyond reason. During their first assault on the Federation, I was, assimilated into the Collective. Every trace of my individuality was erased, I was linked to the Hive-Mind, I had their machines _inside _me."

There was a long silence before Picard resumed.

"They used my knowledge of Starfleet against us. In their first engagement alone, the Battle of Wolf 359. they destroyed thirty-nine starships, killed eleven thousand people - all because of _me_."

***

Luke sat starring at the Captain. He now understood the origin of the shadow he had sensed within Picard. The Captain was still haunted by this chapter of his life, just as Luke was still haunted by the specter of the Dark Side, and the occasions where had come close, or in the case of the reborn Palpatine, had fallen into it.

Had the Captain been Force-sensitive, Skywalker would have taken immediate steps to help him deal with that shadow as a Jedi. 

Force-sensitive…

That was something that had confused him since coming on board. The records from the Imperial Information Center and the surviving Jedi Holocrons has shown that all life forms possessed midichlorians and that the number of these organisms determined whether a person could have access to the Force.

Of course, this information had been thrown into chaos with the encounter of the Yuuzhan Vong, a species that for reasons unexplainable, seemed to exist outside of the Force. Where there would be a luminous being there was instead a blank spot. Like the alien Yuuzhan Vong, these…brothers was the best way to describe it, possessed no midichlorians, as shown by the medical scan performed by Dr. Crusher.

And yet, Luke could feel Picard.

He could feel the officers on the bridge.

He could feel everyone onboard the Federation flagship through the Force and didn't know how this was possible. What could it - 

__

"Bridge to Captain Picard."

Picard tapped his combadge.

"Go ahead, Number One."

__

"Captain, I think you'd better get out here. We may have company."

***

Luke and Picard exited the Ready Room and entered the confines of the Enterprise's bridge. The Jedi Master saw Leia and Han were also there, standing by the central platform that housed Picard's chair of command as well as the chairs of his first officer and counselor.

"Mr. Data, Report."

The android swiveled in the ops console's seat.

"Captain, we have incoming gravimetric sensor readings."

"Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Uncertain. The readings to not fully match the sensor readings taken during the battle. However, given that this was our only engagement thus far, it would be possible given our lack of data on the whole of Yuuzhan Vong species."

Han stepped in and glanced at Data's readings.

"No, That's a New Republic flotilla coming out of hyperspace."

Picard looked at Han Solo.

"Are you're sure? It could be a force of Yuuzhan Vong craft and the _Enterprise, _even with how it performed in that skirmish, is not _that _powerful."

Han shook his head.

"It's not. Republic craft have specific hyperspace signatures; I've worked around enough engines long enough to know that."

__

Well that and running Imperial blockades back in my heyday.

Leia looked at her husband.

"Han, who exactly in the New Republic did you contact? Kenth? Wedge?"

Han Solo just smiled. Data's console beeped.

"Incoming signatures now in visual range."

"On-Screen," ordered Picard. There were gaps all along the bridge as the Federation got its first glimpse of the New Republic navy. Although Picard and his senior staff couldn't know it, Luke, Han, and Leia easily recognized the small flotilla of ships as consisting of an _MC90_-class Mon Calamari cruiser and several vessels from the _New Class _proGarm.

The _New Class _proGarm had been initiated in the aftermath of the defeat of the reborn Emperor Palpatine six years after the battle Endor. Up until that point, the Alliance/Republic fleet had consisted of older designs, captured Imperial vessels, and non-combat ships converted to military service, i.e. the Mon-Cal navy. The ease with which the reborn Palpatine's fleets had routed the Republic Navy had shown the need to replace the outdated, aging craft.

Thus, ship-building facilities across the galaxy had been awarded contracts to produce the new generation of Republic ships. These new classes included the _Agave_-class picket ship, the _Warrior_-class gunship, the _Sacheen_-class light escort, the _Hajen_-class fleet tender, _Majestic_-class heavy cruiser, the _Defender_-class assault carrier, the _Endurance_-class fleet carrier, and the _Nebula_-class Star Destroyer.

The _Sacheen_ had been the first to be completed, at the same time that Luke had established the Jedi _praxeum_ on Yavin 4. The _Nebula _had been the last one to come on line, shortly before the genocidal Nill Spaar and the Yevethan had inflicted the 'Great Purge' on the Koornacht cluster. Currently, the prototypes had been decommissioned, still in service, or placed in the Galactic Ship museum on Coruscant. The _Endurance _was the sole exception, having been destroyed at the Battle of Orinda by the _Executor_-class Super Star Destroyer _Reaper_. 

The flagship was the _Crix Madine, _named in honor of the Corellian Intelligence officer without whom many of the Alliance's covert victories would have not been possible. Madine had been dead almost two decades, having given his life in service to the greater good in the attempt to stop the Hutts' _Darksaber_ project.

Data's console started beeping.

"Captain, we are being hailed by a General Garm bel Iblis, audio only."

__

"This is General Garm bel Iblis of the New Republic. Are you the Enterprise?"

"Yes," answered Picard.

__

"Are the Solos or Skywalkers there and in good health, because if not then-"

Leia stepped in.

"Calm down Garm, we're fine. It's good to see you."

General Garm Bel Iblis was one of the more infamous figures of the Rebellion. Originally Corellia's representative to the Galactic Senate during the days of the Old Republic, he had utterly opposed Palpatine's New Order, especially when his pro-Imperial wife had been killed in a bombing meant to claim his own life. He had worked with the late Mon Mothma and Bail Organa to map out the Alliance during its early years prior to their victory at Yavin.

But as brilliant as he was, he also had a stubborn streak that Leia had yet to see challenged by anyone except Han. After her adopted father Bail Organa was killed in the destruction Alderaan, bel Iblis had left the Rebellion and for nine years had waged his own independent battle against the Imperial war machine. He was only drawn back in during Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign almost two decades before. It had been Mon Mothma herself who had brought him back into the fold.

__

"Good to hear you. Which one of you is Picard?"

"I am."

__

"Of this United Federation of Planets?"

"Yes."

A thought suddenly occurred to Picard.

"Since this first meeting of our organizations is tremendous, perhaps it be best if you join us in Federation space

__

"Wait, are you talking about going through _the wormhole."_

"Well, that's how we got here."

__

"Leia?"

"I trust their instincts."

__

"Very well. I'll instruct my ships to proceed, but carefully. _bel Iblis out._"

The channel closed and the bridge exploded into action.

"Helmsman, have us assume an escort position. Prepare take us back through the wormhole."

For now, anyway, it was time to go home.

***

Location: Earth

The Milky Way Galaxy

"I repeat, I have no further information. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time."

"But Commander-

"I said thank you for your time. Now, if you will excuse me."

Commander Elias Vaughn sighed with relief as he exited the main Starfleet press conference room, even with reporters clamoring after him for details that he was not at liberty to discuss. He _hated _the press; always had. They asked too many questions and while he respect the Federation guarantee of freedom of speech, there had been times when he just wanted to grab a phaser rifle and start a shootout at the Federation News Bureau, especially since someone at Starfleet had thought it was funny to assign him as a Starfleet Command spokesperson.

Thankfully, he was not _that _bloodthirsty. He was a Starfleet officer after all, a member of the organization for almost all of his life. He had joined Starfleet eighty years ago, shortly before the destruction of the Kling moon of Praxis and had played a small, but unassuming role in various important Starfleet events, from the Tomed Incident to the resolution of the Betreka Nebula incident between the Cardassian Union and the Klingon Empires back in 2328 over the planet Raknal V.

Now, he was being faced with what could be the most important and unexpected event of the century. A new wormhole had been discovered less than a light-year from Federation space, Starfleet's flagship was lost in an unknown galaxy, and if Picard's transmission relayed from the _Gormenghast_'s probe was to believed, the galaxy contained an organization in which humans were a prominent race.

The Federation was going nuts and there was still no word on what the stance of the Federation's allied governments was; he knew about - and felt sorry for - the comm officer that had received the transmission from a _very _upset Colonel Kira Nerys on _Deep Space Nine_. To Vaughn, the Bajorans were like the Vulcan _sehlat_. On the exterior, they were a peaceful and calm people. But if you got them angry, then you had better start praying. All these thoughts passed through Vaughn's mind as he made his way to the TPT.

The TPT, or Tactical Preparation Theater, had changed little in the decades that Vaughn had had the privilege to enter it. It still possessed transport inhibitors, communication jammers, subspace field distorters, electrostatic shields, and the small army of Security personnel armed with the newest phaser compression rifles waiting outside the armored doors. Amazingly, when Starfleet Headquarters had been attacked by the Breen, it had survived with only minor damage.

Equipment had been updated and replaced. Monitors displayed up to date information from sensor arrays and long-range outposts continually monitored areas beyond Federation space, watching for signs of an incursion from any hostile species, namely the Borg -though Vaughn considered that point moot given the Borg's transwarp capabilities. The counterargument lay in why hadn't they simply used it during their 2366 or 2373 incursions.

The point was no one really knew.

Even the former Borg drone Annika Hansen, AKA Seven of Nine, had not been able to provide an answer to Starfleet on the matter. Though Vaughn was hardly the Federation expert on the Borg, he suspected that that data had been wiped from her Borg neuro-processors the instant she had been disconnected from the Collective by Janeway and her crew. It certainly explained why she hadn't been able to recall that the nebula _Voyager _had entered during its final days in the Delta Quadrant contained a Borg transwarp hub.

"Ah, Commander Vaughn, thank you for joining us."

The room contained some of Starfleet's greatest strategists and tacticians, present both in person and in transmissions coming in from Starbases and facilities from the Beta and Alpha Quadrants. Of those actually present, Vaughn recognized most of the faces.

The gathering included legendary strategist Kyle Riker, Admirals Marta Batanides and Alyssa Necheyev of Fleet Intelligence, Admirals Owen Paris and Kathryn Janeway of Fleet Operations, and Admiral Bill Ross, victorious commander of the Dominion War campaign and CO of the Seventh and Ninth Fleets.

It was quite a site to see all of this brass together. The movers and shakers of the Federation Starfleet and its policies were rarely assembled in one place together due to security concerns, a fact that been further emphasized when the Breen had attacked Starfleet. However, the abrupt and unexplained formation of a wormhole less than a light year from the Federation's capital had changed all that.

His boss, Admiral Necheyev raised her hand to quiet the other top brass, signifying the beginning of the meeting.

"Recall that no discussion of this meeting will transpire with any other sentients other than the duly designated members of the Federation Council and Executive Office until further notice. Mr. Riker, you have the floor"

Kyle Riker rose from his seat and walked towards the main tactical view screen with a slight limp. Vaughn suspected it less to do with old age and more with the last traces of the injuries he had sustained from the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 a quarter of a century earlier.

"If Picard's message is to be believed, then the Federation needs to continue fortifying the Alpha quadrant end of the wormhole. There's no telling if this 'New Republic' or 'Yuuzhan Vong' are a threat to the well-being of the Federation. We may very well need to -"

The central view screen of the TPT started flashing with warning symbols. Red-Alert klaxons started going off in the chamber. The image switched to an incoming sensor log. The sight of the now open wormhole filled the screen amidst the sight of construction ships, phaser turrets and photon torpedoes launchers, and the _Defiant_-class ship taskforce. 

Based on the data on the lower screen, as well as the position, it was most likely from Captain Maxwell's ship, the _Excelsior_-class _U.S.S. Gormenghast_. Out of the swirling maw of red and silver energy, there flew a lone ship, like a fragile leaf caught up in a violent windstorm. But even amidst the flashing lights and interstellar particles, one could not mistaken the shape of a forward saucer or Starfleet nacelles 

Cheers erupted throughout the room as the _Enterprise_-E, the flagship of the Federation, cleared the entrance, thereby returning to Federation space - 

- only to die down as the wormhole remained open and a small flotilla of unknown ships began to pour out behind it.

***

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"As you all know, we are gathered here because of The Merging."

The Stranger gestured to the flames that made up the center of the meeting chamber.

"What is The Merging? Is it more than simply a threat to the universe and to the two jewels, the galaxies and their inhabitants? Is it simply the will of the universe and the Force, or is their a more sinister figure behind it? These questions must have answers and these answers must have questions. That is why we are here, because of the Merging."

He gestured to all four of the other representatives.

"Each of us possesses the tools necessary to combat this menace on their own. But together, the power of five becomes a league of one. That is the Quintessence. And now, the threat becomes clearer."

He raised his hand and the flames suddenly spread upwards to reveal the vacuum of space in the center of the burning pit. Or rather, the sight of the _Enterprise _exiting the wormhole with the fleet of the 

"The Merging hasn't even begun and yet it already has…"

***

__

To be continued…

***


	9. Act I, Part IX

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part IX  
  
"When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle."  
-Edmund Burke-

Author's Notes: 

* I apologize for spelling Garm bel Iblis as Gram bel Iblis in the previous chapter; my bad. It will be corrected eventually when I update the previous sections - as I have promised.

* The Nubian Design Collective comes from the _New Essential Guide to Vehichles and Vessels_.

* This chapter's going to have several familiar Trek faces. You can find out who they are by (a) reading or (b) reading below.

* Garak's involvement in the reconstruction of Cardassia Prime, as well as Dr. Parmak and Pythas, can be found in the DS9 novel 'A Stitch in Time', written by Garak (Andrew Robinson) himself.

*Chairman Koval's involvement with the deployment of the Catalyst pathogen is detailed in the sixth book of the Lost Era series, 'Catalyst of Sorrows'. His actions during the 2340's are told in the third "Lost Era' novel, 'The Art of the Impossible'. Finally, his role in the Geminus Gulf incident can be found in the TNG Section 31 novel 'Rogue'.  
  
* Ignore the reference to 'The Godfather'.

* Lorgh's position with the Klingon Empire's Imperial Intelligence, as well as the attempt to acquire Raknal V, can be found in the third "Lost Era' novel, 'The Art of the Impossible'.

Other than that, as always, enjoy.  
  
***  
Location: Naboo System  
That Galaxy Far, Far Away...  
  
Space.   
  
It was undeniably quiet and quite empty, save for the black vacuum and glittering backdrop of stars and interstellar particles.  
  
And suddenly, it was no longer empty.  
  
A lone ship came hurtling out of the dimension the galaxy's inhabitants had, in the thousands of years since the first starships had penetrated it, come to call hyperspace. It's destination was the Naboo system, located on the opposite side of the galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong invasion route and two days travel from Corellia with its Class-1 hyperdrive.  
  
The ship was the _Ralroost_, the latest generation of the Bothan Assault Cruiser.  
  
One of the more recent additions to the New Republic capital ship fleet, the latest type of Bothan Assault Cruiser was slightly smaller than a _Victory_-class Star Destroyer. Yet, the class was more heavily armed and capable of carrying up to five squadrons of the many star-fighters that the New Republic had been utilizing since the first years of the Galactic Civil War. Designed with both dorsal and ventral hangar bays, the Assault Cruiser was capable of loading and unloading star fighters much more quickly.   
  
The _Ralroost_ was a perfect example of this; the ship had served as a space-based home for Rogue Squadron during the early months of the war. Now, its official capacity was, as it had before the invasion, to serve as the flagship of Bothan Admiral Traest Krey'Fey, standing tall and erect upon the bridge of the Assualt Cruiser. A young human lieutenant whose name the Bothan Admiral could never remember looked up from his console.  


"Now entering the Naboo System, Admiral Krey'Fey."

"Are these the exact coordinates that General bel Iblis' flotilla was sent by the _Millenium Falcon_."

"Yes sir."

"Anything else, Lieutenant?"

"Permission to speak freely, Admiral?"

"Granted."

"Sir, you realize that we are violating the Naboo system's sovereignty by having come out of hyperspace this close to the system?"

The Lieutenant, of course made reference to the fact that the Naboo system had closed its borders to outsiders after Endor and while they still maintained some exports through corporations like the Nubian Design Collective shipping firm, they didn't like to be involved in galactic affairs, the result of having been used by Palpatine during his ascension to power.  


"Yes I'm aware of that. But our presence in this system was requested at the highest level and we can't exactly ignore that."

By the highest level, Admiral Krey'Fey was of course making reference to the current Chief of State of the New Republic, Borsk Fey'lya of Bothawui Krey'Fey's fur rippled at the mere thought of the current Chief of State of the New Republic. To an outsider, it appeared to be a shiver from the cold. To those who were either Bothan or knew that movements of their fur could convey their words and feelings, it was a ripple of anger and disgust.  
  
Borsk Fey'lya was Krey'Fey's cousin due to the numerous inter-clan marriages that raised the eyebrows (or other appendages) of most non-Bothans. But that didn't mean he had respect for his cousin. In fact, he pretty much down right despised Fey'lya. First and foremost Borsk was politician and a clever one at that, even for a Bothan.  
  
And he was also a manipulator, a trait that been blossomed following his ascension to Chief of State in the wake of Leia Organa Solo's resignation shortly after the failed rebuilding of the criminal organization Black Sun. At the time, while he had been happy that the Bothans had gained their first major positive foothold in galactic politics since the resolution of the Caamas Document issue, he had known there would be trouble in one form or another when one took into account Borsk's personal record and actions since the Battle of Yavin.

And the war with the Yuuzhan Vong was unfortunately proving it.  
  
Fey'lya had tried to play off the initial wave of the Praetorite Vong and shift galactic focus on the Jedi issue, even after the main invasions forces took Dubrillion and Dantooine. It was a combination of appeasing those in power that hated the new Jedi Order as well as his memories of how Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, and their allies had humiliated him during the Thrawn crisis and on other occasions. It was also why he had not sought out Admiral Ackbar's tactical expertise.

In any event, Krey'Fey had warned his cousin right after Dantoonine had fallen that unless the government cooperated and mobilized for the full brunt of the Vong invasion, he would secede from the New Republic and take the Fleet with him into the Unknown Regions, carving out a haven for those fleeting the Vong's onslaught.  
  
And it had worked - at least until the destruction of Ithor...  
  
Following the destruction of Ithor, the politicians had resumed trying to micro-manage the war and thus far, had caused nothing by headaches and problems, problems that had allowed the invasion to come right up on the doorstep of the Core.  
  
Part of the problem was that the Republic had too many systems, even with the vast fleet at its disposal. In his humble opinion instead of individual systems, it should have instead been representatives of various sectors over worlds. That was another one of the main problems with the persecution of the war - there were too many voices speaking out, some   
trying to be heard, others trying to be silenced, namely those in the Outer Rim.  
  
It didn't surprise Traest Krey'Fey that the Outer Rim worlds had been all but thrown to the Yuuzhan Vong's onslaught. That region's worlds had been taken advantage of for years by the rest of the galaxy, as the Trade Federation's invasion of the nearby Naboo system had shown. When Palpatine had arisen, that exploitation had increased, especially under Imperial Moffs like Tarkin. It was no surprise that Outer Rim worlds like Mon   
Calamari and Sullust had vigorously supported the Alliance at one point or another - or why they continued to support the institution as it was in its current state.  
  
No, the Republic had the fire-power; there was no doubt about that.  
  
They just didn't have the spine.  
  
"Well, sir, it's just 

The Lieutenant never got to finish his sentence as there was suddenly an explosion of red and silver, a swirling maw of colors and light that the _Ralroost _was instantly swallowed by. The ships began shaking and the bridge lights began dimming. Krey'fey grabbed the rails attached to the bridge consoles.

"Report!"  
  
"We've entered some kind of, rift I guess."

Krey'Fey, struggling to hold onto the bridge railing starred at the officer

"You guess? Why didn't _Ralrsoost_'s sensor arrays detect this…rift"

"I don't know Admiral. It could be a rift, a wormhole, or something. Spatial phenomena wasn't my major study at the Defense Force Academy, sir. And the _Ralroost _is not a science vessel."

"I'll be sure to note that in my memoirs to give to the Bothan shipbuilding firms."

The ride remained bumpy and continued onwards for what seemed like an eternity before there was again an explosion of red and silver light. One second, there was a swirling maw of colors and light as Krey'Fey blinked. When he opened his eyes a second later, there was the black backdrop of space, with its twinkling stars and all.

"Get our bearings. Where are…"

Krey'Fey trailed off as he looked up and out the bridge's forward transperisteel windows into space beyond the _Ralroost._

They had stumbled into what appeared to a defense perimeter of some kind. There were what looked like small, scaled down, miniature Golan Arms Defense platforms, but of a variant that didn't match Republic, Imperial, or even Yuuzhan Vong weaponry. Surrounding the perimeter were clusters of strange, alien ships with saucer-shaped bows and engines that ran alongside their sterns.

Krey'Fey had studied ship designs, from the time of the Sith Wars to the present era during his time at the Bothawui's military schools and he had never seen anything like these ships.  


Then his attention focused on a small cluster quickly approaching the _Ralroost._

"Lieutenant, are those _Republic _cruisers?"

"Yes and we're receiving a transmission from...from the _Crix Madine_, sir."  
  
"Put it through the Holo-Net pod."

"Aye sir."  
  
The lieutenant nodded and tapped in a sequence on his panel. The Holo-Net message pod situated at the back of the _Ralroost'_s bridge shimmered to life as the Bothan admiral approached it. 

That had been one of the advantages of the end of the Galactic Civil War. When Palpatine had come into power, he had all but dismantled the Holo-Net in order to control the flow of pro-Imperial information to the galaxy. The New Republic had been forced to use it for military rather than cultural purposes given the threats of the lingering Imperial forces prior to the singing the peace treaty.  


The image flickered an suddenly materialized in a one-quarter sized holographic representation of a human male in his eighties, with a carefully groomed mustache and a smile on his face."

__

"What took you so long?"

  
"General bel Iblis?"  
  
The old Corellian kept smiling.  
  
_"Welcome to Sector 001 Admiral Krey'Fey."_  
  
***  
Location: The Quintessence  
Somewhere in the Universe...  


The Stranger brought back his outstretched hand from the fire pit. The image of the _Enterprise_-E exiting the wormhole vanished back in the flames of time and space. He looked over across the meeting space at M, Q, Ayelborne, and Sisko, the representatives of four different types of omnipotence.

"The Merging threatens now just space-time but all of existence. We must stop it here and now. That is why we have been assembled here amidst the chaos of space and time. It is in our hands."

There fell upon the chamber a brief silence. Q was the first to break it, replying from his seat in the corner of the meeting chamber.

"Yes, well not to be irritable in the face of total destruction, but how exactly can we stop this?"

A slight murmur spread out amongst the other representatives.

"I mean, watch this."

Q raised his gloved hand out from the loose confines of his robes and snapped his fingers in his trademark Q-method. After a moment he snapped them again. And again. Finally he put down his hand back on the armrest and looked

"Nothing. The Merging is still happening. If a Q can't stop it, what good can the rest of us have against this threat?"

***

Location: Sol System

The Milky Way Galaxy

The _Enterprise _was no longer anchored by the wormhole and the Starfleet defense perimeter, but was instead docked at Earth Station McKinley, where ironically her predecessor had been repaired after the battle for Earth in 2366. Repair crews were repairing some of the damage that laForge's teams hadn't been able to fully get to or pouring over the _Falcon, _fascinated by the alien technology.

As Leia saw it, that's what it technically was. Before the _Enterprise _had rescued them from the Yuuzhan Vong ambush in the Naboo system, Leia had never heard of replicators, phasers, and Holodecks, just as Picard and his crew had never heard of turbolasers, ion cannons, and hyperdrive. But despite that difference in technology, their cultures were still very much the same. They both believed in ideals of peace and justice.

Perhaps…

The chime of the Federation ambassadorial suite that she and Han had been given during their time of the Federation flagship broke into her thoughts.

"Come."

The door hissed open to reveal her brother, the Jedi Master.

"Luke."

"Leia. Han."

"How's Mara feeling?"

"Exhausted, but at least she's healing and with Ben. She also wishes we had the _Jade Shadow_ with us."

Han grinned.

"Hey, you can't have it all. True, she could have provided the firepower to back up the _Falcon_, but the _Enterprise _handled it quite nicely."

The _Jade Shadow _was the third customized ship that the former Emperor's hand had operated since before the Imperial-Republic peace accord. It had been a gift from Lando and his wife shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong had taken Duro and had been meant to act as a replacement for the _Jade Saber_ which had been destroyed on Dantooine the previous year.

The _Shadow _was currently in the center of the Maw, the cluster of black holes situated near the spice-moon of Kessel. It had been in that center that the long dead Imperial Moff Tarkin had set up a top secret weapons think-thanks codenamed Maw Installation, one so secret that even Palpatine himself had apparently not known of it, according to testimony taken from Bevel Lemelisk before his execution.

The Installation was long gone, destroyed during a New Republic attempt to seize the compound. The Maw had been one of several locations, in this case with the assistance of gambler Lando Calrissian and his wife Tendra Risant, where Luke had set up Jedi refugee posts. With it becoming clearer and clearer that the New Republic's corrupt leaders had all but abandoned them to the Yuuzhan Vong, Luke knew that the establishment of these outposts was necessary if the Jedi were to survive.

Jedi trainees were either located there, in hidden spots across the New Republic, or on the _Errant Venture, _operated by Jedi Knight Corran Horn's father-in-law, Booster Terrik. Terrik had captured the _Errant Venture _during the Bacta Wars almost two decades before, when the Imperial Security Bereau Director Ysanne 'Iceheart' Isard had taken Tyferra and Rogue Squadron had literally gone rogue to stop her.

After pestering and negotiating with NRI, Terrik had been allowed to keep the Star Destroyer and it had gone on to become a traveling merchant bazaar, although Terrik had aided the Republic on several occasions, most notably during the mission to infiltrate Yaga Minor during the apparent return of Grand Admiral Thrawn shortly before the Republic-Imperial peace talks.

"I've just been reading up on the history of this Federation and Picard's people."

From what she had read, Earth was to the Federation what Coruscant was to the New Republic. But how different it was. Whereas the galactic capital had been enveloped by spacescrapers, cityscapes and urban sprawl, the Federation's capital world was clean, beautiful - a paradise unto itself. True, there were still buildings, but not to the extent of the Republic capital. Starfleet Command, Starfleet Academy, and the Federation Council were all based in the Earth city of San Francisco, with the UFP President's office in a city called Paris.

According to the data provided by Picard to the New Republic envoy, Earth became one of the founders the United Federation of Planets after the end of the conflict known among their people as the Earth-Romulan Wars in 2161 and in the present era served as its de facto capital. The Federation's goal was for all beings throughout the galaxy to coexist peacefully and in harmony. 

Administrating Federation policy was its defensive and military branch, known as Starfleet. Their Starfleet had established colonies and bases on around a thousand other planets in their sphere of influence. Most ships have a domination of one particular race with about 10% of the crew being a mixture of other races. The Humans are the dominant race in the Federation, as they provide more than 70% of Star Fleet personnel and are key players in every phase of its operations. Humans were regarded as the most militaristic, but not the most warlike, of the member races in the Federation. 

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you think this Federation can help us, Leia?

Leia sighed.

She wanted to believe that such an organization, even smaller and hardly as powerful as the New Republic, could still make a difference. After all, the Rebels had taken on the Empire and had won in the end. But the former Princess of Alderaan knew how governments work and until she could get a better idea of whether the Federation government and it Council possessed the same corruption and bureaucratic bumbling that was running unchecked and rampant on Coruscant….

"I don't know. We'll just see what luck Captain Picard has speaking to his superiors."

***

"Commanding the Federation flagship must have damaged your long-term memory captain. You seem to forget that less than three years had passed since the end of our war with the Dominion, a war that threatened our very survival and that stretched us to the breaking point in terms of manpower and materiel. Shipyards all across the Federation, from Antares to Utopia Planitia are working overtime to replenish the ship losses we suffered, and I'm not just talking about the Dominion War - the Borg incursion of   
2373 cost us four hundred ships alone. And the economy is still shaky; we're still reestablishing trade routes throughout areas of both quadrants that were devastated by the war."

Picard sighed. He had spent the last three days in constant debriefing from the top brass of Starfleet command from the days he had spent on the Naboo end of the wormhole, which Starfleet had for the moment called the Terran wormhole, though there was apparently an officer on the _U.S.S. Gormenghast _that wanted it to be called the Phoenix Gate.

Either way, he was now in Starfleet Command's Tactical Preparation Theater, or TPT. This wasn't the first time that he had been in this chamber, of course. He had been debriefed here on prior occasions, mainly the aftermath of the Borg incursions. He had never quite grown comfortable with the place

He knew the majority of the people here, either personally or by reputation. Commander Elias Vaughn, Kyle Riker, Admirals Bill Ross, Kathryn Janeway, and Alynna Necheyev. This was a final debriefing and the major chance he had to convince Starfleet of an alliance with the New Republic, an idea that they hadn't warmed up to during the past three days. 

"I don't say this lightly, Admiral. I've always believed Starfleet's first and foremost duty is exploration. Yet, the reality is, the Federation will soon be at war, whether we like it or not. Q specifically told me that-"

"Q told you. That's always your excuse, isn't it Picard? You yourself have stated in your logs from past encounters that Q is a trickster and that he can't be trusted."

"On occasion. But this time, there was an absolute, perhaps even solemn air of seriousness about him. I feel that -"

"You know what Picard? I really don't care. What I do care about is that you want the federation to go to war with a species that you haven't even laid eyes on. For all we know the Republic brought this war upon themselves.

"My councilor begs to differ."

Necheyev ignored him.

"And this isn't about a few systems or maybe even a parsec - you're talking about giving aid to an entire galaxy! The Federation is not even remotely _capable _of such an act and you know it!"

"We did it with the Kelvans."

"The Kelvans? We gave them a few habitable systems for them to trample all over. A fine job they've done of it, too."

Picard doubted that Necheyev would say that face to face with a Kelvan. He knew Worf had sparred with Kelvans on several occasions and while it had been an even match, Worf had suffered bruises that hadn't faded for almost a month, even with Beverley's care.

"If we ally ourselves not just with the Republic, but with others in _our _galaxy, then-"

"Ally with who Picard? The usual suspects? The Cardassians, the Klingons, and the Romulans? Out of the question. And let me tell you why. First of all, the Cardassians have _nothing _in terms of fleets of a military. Hotshots like Gul Madred blame the Federation for the devastation the Dominion inflicted on Cardassia Prime in the final hours of the war."  
  
The Admiral's mention of Gul Madred sent a shiver of fear up the back of Picard's neck; it was a name he would never forget.   


Gul Madred, eight years prior, had set into motion a plan to capture Picard and extract intelligence from the Captain that would aid the Union in overcoming the 'restrictions' placed on the Cardassians by the 2367 treaty. The plan had failed, but Madred had put Picard through hell utilizing physical and psychological torture that had been in direct   
violation of the Selonis IV Convention. It hadn't been mental trauma on the level of his encounter with the Borg, but it came damm close in his opinion.

Technically, though the Cardassians' militaristic nature and inherent manifest destiny feeling was what had led Gul Dukat's forging of an agreement with the Gamma Quadrant's fascistic power. As for Gul Dukat, his fate was unknown; the Cardassian that had sold out the Alpha Quadrant had escaped from Federation custody a year before the end of the war.

While there were rumors that he had died on Bajor in the same incident that had apparently also taken the life of Captain Benjamin Sisko -which Picard now knew was true thanks to Sisko's appearance on the _Enterprise_ while it had been in the Naboo system - Starfleet Intelligence as well as the new Cardassian government had classified him as missing and wanted for war crimes.

He was number one on the Cardassians most wanted list, with Gul Revok - the Cardassian military officer that had betrayed the late Legate Damar's resistance and nearly guaranteed that the Dominion would win the war - in a close second, and Corbin Entek - the head of the Obsidian Order who had replaced Enarban Tain upon his retirement - who had officially disappeared when the alliance had been struck, but many believed was still alive- in third.

***

Location: Cardassia Prime

The Milky Way Galaxy

__

"Keep it steady. Steady! Watch it!"

The Cardassian smiled as he heard the voices emanating in the distance. He was sitting on a section of rubble in the backyard of what had once been a prominent house in the residential district of Cardassian City, but now had been reduced to rubble. He was living out in the property's shed and he would continue to do so. He had no intention of rebuilding the house or of exhuming the body of a loved one that lay buried in the basement.

He was a Cardassian male in his late forties, at least by Earth standards, sipping a glass of Cardassian _Rokasssa _juice by his shed. It wasn't as fresh as by pre-war standards, the result of the dust that had been stirred up by the carnage and the destruction of the food production sectors. To swallow it took much bravery and courage.

But with his Obsidian Order training, Elim Garak had survived worse

Secretly the son of Order Head Enarban Tain, Garak had risen to become one of the Obsidian Order's most talented agents and operatives. And then he had lost it all to a mistake, to that wonderful emotion known as love. Exiled to the uridium-ore processing station of Terok Nor, he had taken up to the profession of a tailor and had remained aboard after the Union had abandoned their claim on Bajor in 2369. 

Or from a certain viewpoint, had been abandoned, thrown to the wolves. At least that was how he had thought at the time.

When the Federation had taken over the station and renamed it _Deep Space _Nine, he had, at first to his dismay, struck up a social-relationship with the station's then-young and naïve MCO, Dr. Julian Bashir. Their casual conversations had evolved in a deep and personal friendship that had helped Garak sustain himself through the Dominion War. Garak owed Bashir more than the doctor could ever know. He had meant what he had said to the doctor in the Dominion/Cardassian Central Command at the end of the war, about Bashir having been a kind and loyal friend to him.

Well, that and missing their lunches together.

Over a dish or two at the Replimat or Quark's Bar, lunch had always been a chance to battle Bashir over ideologies, philosophy, and other matters that humans held dear and that Garak found fascinating. It was through those lunches that Garak had received the first hints of Bashir's genetic enhancements, a suspicion that he had kept to himself and that had at last been validated during Starfleet's fifth year on the station. Now, for the last three years, he had fought a new battle: the rebuilding of the Cardassian civilization. Unfortunately, not everyone was equally pitching in or were simply fighting against the universally wanted rebuilding plans - namely the former military.

Garak shook his head in quiet disgust. Where he had once upon a time respected members of the Cardassian military, he know looked upon them great hatred. They were fools, fools that were unable to see that the Cardassian way of life, that _their _way of life was what had led to Dukat allying with the Dominion - and the devastation that their 'ally' had inflicted on them in the final hours of the war. To them, however, it was the 'dangerous' thoughts of individual liberty that the Federation 'preached' that they focused on.

To them, the 'enemy' was always out there and it was not the Dominion or the Klingons or anyone else save the Federation and its 'dangerous' thoughts on individual liberty and diversity. They sat around on the ruins of their civilization and plotted against the enemies that were always out of get the Union.

Thankfully for the sake of the Cardassian civilization, the planet-wide vote a year before to have the new government be democratic had succeeded, though Garak was still worried about some of the more hardcore former military officers, Gul Madred included, whose organization that favored a pre-Dominion rebuilding, the Directorate, while hardly as strong as it was before the election, was not dead yet.

Too bad the adage that he had quoted to Damar and Kira on the eve of the storming of Dominion Headquarters, 'Chop off a snake's head and the body will die' wasn't as easily as supplied.

"Elim!"

Garak's thoughts on the problems presented by he military vanished as soon as he heard that voice.

Coming up the road towards the ruins of what had been Tain's home were two very familiar figures of his life. They were Dr. Parmak, whom he had met and befriended during the reconstruction, and his old friend Pythas, or who he best remembered as Eight Lubak from their days of military trainings at the Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence. Even after three years, he still required the use of a cane to walk, the result of injuries sustained during the genocide committed in the last hours of the war.

"Doctor. Pythas. I'd offer you a drink, but…"

Dr. Parmak smiled.

"It's alright Elim. We just heard news from the subspace transmitters in the Tarlak sector of the city."

"What kind of news? Bajor?"

Garak, like others both on and off planet, had been surprised that the planet that Union had raped for forty years hadn't yet joined the institution that had aided it for over a decade. He knew though that part of it had been in improving ties with what was left of the Union. Though the Cardassians had been responsible for the deaths of millions of Bajorans, the slaughter of over one billion civilians had shocked even the most anti-Cardassian Bajoran. In that regard, the Bajoran and Cardassian people were bound by mutual tragedy.

"There's news from Earth."

Garak put down his cup.

"What kind news?"

"A new wormhole's been discovered."

Garak's smile vanished and serious look sprawled across his reptilian features, a horrible sense of _déjà vu _coming over him as he recalled that day over a decade before when the Bajoran wormhole had been discovered.

"Where did you say?"

"Um, about less than a light year from Earth. They've made contact with something called 'the New Republic'."

***

Location: Earth

The Milky Way Galaxy

Picard sighed.

"Admiral, I wasn't suggesting we ask the Cardassians. I know perfectly well that they're in no shape to wage war against anyone. I was simply saying that we have other potential allies in allying with the New Republic."

"Oh, then who? The Romulans? Captain, The Romulan Star Empire is right now, based on Intelligence reports, occupied in a bit of a power struggle between the military and the Senate; the aftermath of the Dominion War didn't quite go that way that they had planned. The Romulans had hoped for a larger say in spreading their ideology throughout the quadrant. That would have been easier for them with devastated Federation and Klingon worlds and fleets. Unfortunately for them, the Breen's last-minute entry into the war pretty much scrapped those plans. So, the military wants to take action, the Senate diplomacy. Again, according to our sources in the Tal Shiar, the fallout from this is not going to be pretty should anything violent occur."

***

Location: Romulus

The Milky Way Galaxy

Starfleet's source within the Tal Shiar had indeed been trustworthy as well as accurate. After all, they had put that source into power in the first place. Yet, their information was not _entirely _accurate. Certain little bits of data - which reached Earth on a biweekly basis thanks to one of the most advance subspace transmitters in the quadrant - would not correspond with the official information one the other side of the Neutral Zone.

But when one considered that that source was none other than the organization's head, Chairman Koval, well that was to be expected.

At that moment, Chairman Koval was seated in his office in the Tal Shir's main facility. The organization's headquarters was located deep under the surface of Romulus, far beneath the Praetorium, the Senate, and the offices of the Romulan bureaucracy. It had been designed that way by the most crafty and intelligent architects - who had either simply disappeared or had been found dead next to a suicide note once the job had been completed - in order to withstand orbital bombardment should Romulus ever fall to enemy hands.

Of course, his agents, through intelligence and sabotage, could prevent anything like that from happening in the first place. They were his eyes, ears, and arms, reporting everything from a possible security breach at a weapons depot in Rateg to illegal meetings being held in the Valley of Chula. As head of the Tal Shiar, Koval knew he could rely on the majority of these agents. As for those who had designs of their own or were simply untrustworthy, well, one never really knew how easy it was to make some simply vanish into thin air until they actually tried it.

Chairman Koval had been responsible for many Tal Shiar operations over the last two decades, from the deployment of the virus dubbed by Starfleet 'Catalyst' - an act of which they had not idea of, in part because the incident had apparently been covered up by Starfleet Intelligence - to the Geminus Gulf 'incident' as the Senate had chosen to label it officially.

Koval smirked slightly at that. He knew perfectly well that the Senate had wanted to label it a fiasco and one some level he didn't blame them.

The Geminus Gulf mission had occurred six months before the Borg's second attack on the Federation, back in the Earth year of 2373 - Koval had never understood why the rest of the Federation had universally adopted the Terran calendar as the standard for their organization. The Federation and the Empire had attempted to compete for control of Chiaros IV, a planet that had no resourceful or cultural value save that its sector - the Geminus Gulf - lay close 

Of course, the Tal Shiar had really been after a subspace anomaly that they had studied unobserved and uninterrupted within a vast cloaking field - a _Romulan_ cloaking field, of course - and that could have theoretically boosted their quantum-singularity reactors' output by a thousand or even a million as some Tal Shiar scientists have theorized.

Ultimately, the mission had ended in failure, with the Empire obtaining Chiaros IV, but the Federation envoy had destroyed the cloaking field and the anomaly with it. The Senate had not been happy, even with the side-benefit of more acquired territory for the Romulan Star Empire. In many ways, their arguments against his perceived 'bungling' of the affair had their roots in the failed Tal Shair/Obsidian Order military operation two years prior. Respected Senator Pardek in particular had hounded him and had been prepared to recommend to the Senate that Koval was no longer fit to administer the Tal Shiar.  


Or rather, he had until Koval had paid a visit to him at his retreat house one evening where had made a comment about how lovely his only daughter, Talkath, was and what a pity it would be if something were to happen to her...  
  
It had been an empty threat, but Pardek hadn't realized that. In fact, Koval had had no intention of eliminating him, of course. Pardek was too valuable to the Empire, even with those who had wanted him executed for the failed reunification plot -namely his younger rivals. And besides, Koval hadn't wanted to see another noble Romulan join his list of those whom he had known and worked with and whose reputations had been destroyed - either by the Tal Shiar or others. 

It was quite a long list, one that Koval had committed to memory, but he allowed a few names to flash through his memory as well as their ultimate fates.

__

Admiral Aldair Jarok - a traitor and defector who thankfully for us committed suicide before passing on any more information to the Federation. Senator Vreenak - a little too _on the passionate and nationalistic viewpoint, but nonetheless killed by the dominion. Senator Cretak…_

His thoughts trailed off and a hint of a smile spread across the Romulan's features.

__

Senator Cretak.

Cretak had been an aid to Senator Pardek during the so-called Khitomer Peace Accords and had risen through the ranks to become the representative of the Ki Baratan district in the Romulan Senate. And then she had thrown it all away by attempting to hack _his _database just as she seemed certain to gain a seat on the Continuing Committee

Of course, it had been arranged that way. Cretak had been his rival for the post on the Continuing Committee and he needed that position, for both public and personal reasons. He would have found a way to have Cretak burned if that hadn't worked. It didn't bother him much when one considered their personal history. He and Cretak had been...lovers at one point, many years ago.  
  
But as the human saying went, 'It's not personal; it's strictly business.'  


Koval buried the memory and proceeded to recall a few more names of valued operatives and friends, from Colonel Lovok to Sel-

Koval opened his eyes. He had not meant for _that _name to come up in his mental recollections. That name should be buried and forgotten. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that. The name represented the price of failure and just how much the Tal Shiar had gained from that individual's expulsion. 

Sela.

Now _that_ was a name he couldn't forget.

Well, not really; Koval did his best to forget about Sela. Technically, Sela was a half-human, half-Romulan and not really worthy of a placement on his list or what had been her position in Romulan society; apparently, from what Tal Shiar agents had reported was an alternate version of a Starfleet officer, one Natasha 'Tasha' Yar, formerly of the _Enterprise_-C. The kicker was Tasha Yar had officially died twenty years after the fact, had entered Starfleet sixteen years later. 

How strange and confusing.

But like his counterparts across the Neutral Zone, Koval _hated _temporal paradoxes and was thankful that the Empire hadn't proceeded into research into temporal warfare. Time-travel was dangerous enough and a simple act could just as easily raise the Empire to unparallel heights of glory as it could lower it into a pitiful shell.

In any event, the only reason Sela had been able to achieve such a top level in the Tal Shiar had been because her father had been the influential and recently deceased - not by his hand or the hands of any Tal Shiar agents - General Volskiar, the Romulan who had led the 'successful' attack on the Klingon outpost at Narendra III over thirty years ago.  
  
Koval shuddered at thought of those who felt that then-Praetor Dralath's order to attack was to be considered by Romulan history books as a success. The attack had not only succeeded in drawing Klingon attention away from Raknal V, the planet that they had been in conflict over with the Cardassians, and back towards the Romulan Star Empire, but the unfortunate presence and sacrifice of the Federation flagship Enterprise-C   
had served to strengthen the Federation-Klingon alliance.

But then again, this was a Praetor who had imposed isolation upon his countrymen following the Tomed incident of 2311. Koval had been a young man learning his craft and rising through the Tal Shiar, but he had always felt that such an act had been wrong, that the Romulans should not withdraw their influence from galactic politics. 

Thankfully, Sela was no longer influencing any of that. She was now in exile, reduced to the position of a labor supervisor in the Dilithium mines of Remus for her failures in the Klingon Civil War and the reunification plot and saved only by her late father's lingering influence.

Remus…

Koval frowned at that thought. Most Romulans did when they thought of their sister world, a world that though it had been essential to the birth of the Empire and was the other world shown in the Romulan insignia, was largely despised and hated by the general population as well as the government.

Remus had long been a hotbed of troubles for the Empire, ever since they had migrated from Vulcan 2,000 years prior during a period that for all their differences, both sides still referred to as the Sundering. They had subjugated the Remans, forced them into labor, and had used them for the betterment of the Empire, from mining Dilithium and precious metals to acting as shock troops during the more violent battles of the Dominion War.

But Koval's frowning upon the subject went farther than a simple dislike of the Reman caste…

Reports from Tal Shiar operatives stationed on Remus had alerted him to the fact that sizable quantities of war material that had been stationed on Remus had gone missing. Several of the Reman commanders who had had access to the material were being closely observed. Ordinarily, they would have been downright executed. However, with Romulus' strength significantly depleted by the losses of the Dominion War, even a small amount of material was important and they needed to know _what _the Remans had planned.

He tried to shift his mind off Remus and towards the current challenge facing the head of the Tal Shiar. He was trying for the first time to actually _enjoy _his daily luncheon of the Romulan fowl _mogai _sprinkled with a dash of Tellurian spice. Accompanying it was a glass of chilled _carallun_, a citrus-flavored beverage made from fruit native to the Romulan homeworld. Like many things, Koval liked to eat in style.

But he was simply not enjoying it as he would once have.

He wasn't because of subspace transmissions coming in from all corners of the Empire and beyond with news of the discovery of a wormhole less than a light year from the world Earth and contact with what appeared to be the United Federation of Planets for a distant galaxy, something called the 'New Republic.'

To look into this and assess the situation further was going to require his full attention. Resources, favors, and connections that he had had other plans for - for both his and the Tal Shiar's benefit - were going to have to be utilized. If an alliance or agreement of any kind materialized between the familiar and new governments, then it could have fatal consequences for the Star Empire.

Whatever the investigation yielded, it was quite clear that the situation needed to be turned towards Romulus' favor in some way. And with or without the support of Praetor Hiren, Chairman Koval was just the man for the job

***

Location: Earth

The Milky Way Galaxy

Admiral Necheyev paused for a moment before continuing.

"Now, the Klingon Empire is stable, at least for the moment. But it's not easy for them. After the Cardassians, they got hit the hardest by the war, in part due to the late Gowron's invasion of the Union in 2372. Rebuilding is slow and time-consuming - it's like the aftermath of Praxis all over again. Worse is the fact that several militant groups appear on the verge of openly challenging Martok for the first time since the end of the war. Evidence suggests that these houses are being backed by the remnants of the House of Duras."

Picard inwardly winced at this last revelation.

__

Oh no, not the Duras issue.

The Duras family had hated the Federation ever since the Khitomer treaty seventy years prior. They had felt that the Federation had poisoned the well-being of the Empire, taken away its sense of purpose by taking advantage of the explosion of Praxis.

As for their intense dislike of humans, it came from two different factors, the first given the prominence of humans within the Federation and the fact that an ancestor of the House had been killed in a skirmish with the legendary _Enterprise NX-01 _during the historic Delphic Expanse mission - after being humiliated by the also-legendary Captain Archer in the front of the Klingon High Council.

But if Intelligence's data was correct - and Picard was willing to question it; he had never quite been able to get over the involvement of the agency and the recently retired head of Starfleet Security, Admiral Ranar, with the cover-up of the _Pegasus _incident eight years prior- then the question was, who was leading the House and its forces? Duras and his sisters were out, the former having been killed by Worf shortly before the onset of the Klingon Civil War and the latter at Viridian III eight years beforehand.

Logically, that only left Toral, Duras' illegitimate son, who had tried to claim the rank of chancellor following his father's death, but thanks to Picard having been hand-picked to be the .

But, according to Worf, Toral had apparently been killed during the failed attempt that he and the late Cmdr. Jadzia Dax and Dahar Master Kor had undertaken to locate the sword of Kahless, the very first bat'leth, in the Gamma Quadrant six years prior.

Picard had to wonder if it was perhaps the Romulans were again either backing or orchestrating such a possible insurgency. The Romulan Star Empire's covert involvement in Klingon politics could be traced back almost a century to one single event: Praxis.

The destruction of Praxis had devastated the Klingon economy and put many of the top Houses, whose leaders had invested greatly in the Empire's military, into heavy debt. As a result, some began receiving financial aid, very quietly of course, from the Romulans. They had in turn begun promoting ideas about resurrecting the Romulan-Klingon alliance of the 2260's and uniting against the Federation, which in their opinion, had made the Empire weak with their assistance.

This might have succeeded had it not been for the Tomed Incident, which sent the Romulans into isolation and began a disinterest in another alliance. Then, the attacks on the outposts at Narenda III in 2344 and Khitomer two years later had effectively ended any widespread idea of such an action, at least in public. And of course, the Romulans' covert involvement in the Klingon Civil War hadn't exactly won them hearts and minds throughout Klingon space. 

Only the threat of subjugation and annihilation at the hands of the Dominion had led the two powers to put aside their mutual animosity and push back the threat of the Founders. But that had been three years ago. Relations appeared to have entered a neutral phase, with both sides too busy rebuilding to go at each others' throats as many in throughout the Quadrant had feared.

In any event, Picard knew Worf was not going to like this. His security-chief and old friend unfortunately had quite a negative history with the Duras family and the agony that they had caused him, from framing his father Mogh for the Khitomer massacre in 2346 to killing his love interest K'Ehleyr.

***

Location: Qo'noS

The Milky Way Galaxy

"Information is still coming in from the Klingon Embassy on Earth. First Contact is proceeding by Federation standards, as it always does."

"As is to be expected when you're dealing with our old allies. That will be all. Dismissed."

The doors to the office-like chamber lurched closed. Lorgh sighed. He had also meant to get that door fixed, but it was almost like the technicians deliberately kept putting it on the 

He leaned back in his chair, which was draped with the fur of the first Targ he had ever hunted. His father had taught him well in the arts of hunting and it was a lesson that he continued to use in the profession through which he served the Klingon Empire on a daily basis.

Perhaps _too _much. He was getting old, even by Klingon standards, though not the age that respected elders Kor, Kang, and Kodos had reached. Still, he was in top physical condition; a warrior his age needed to keep up his mettle and he was finding an excellent way to accomplish it through sparring.

Whilst he had Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS, Worf had proven to be an excellent sparring partner. It was evident possessed the strength and cunning that his father had possessed. He was indeed the son of Mogh - an technically Martok thanks to his having been accepted into that House. That was something that would never have happened had it not been for Gowron.

Gowron...  
  
Lorgh put down the PADD and shook his head as the memory of the previous   
Chancellor came to mind.   
  
While Gowron had been a preferable alternative to Duras, whose family had worked with the devious Romulans and had been responsible for the death of Lorgh's old friend Mogh, it had proven to be a hindrance in the long run. This suspicion had presented itself during the apparent return of Kahless in 2369 and had become full blown with the Klingon invasion of Cardassia three years later.  
  
Lorgh had been one of the few within the Klingon Empire to have warned against an invasion of the Cardassian Union. He had studied the Union and the ways of the Cardassians while Gowron had been a beardless youth. He knew how the Cardassian thought, that the military controlled their society. He also knew that a society could only press such beliefs on its people for so long before a revolt broke out; Krios was a primary example.  
  
Perhaps that was why Gowron had been so intent on attacking the Union. The thrill of battle was, while essential to Klingon culture, what also kept its citizens in check. And Gowron had submitted to that ideology. The slaughter of Cardassians was of no consequence, especially since many in the Empire had bitter memories of their struggle with the Union in acquiring the planet Raknal V during the 2330's.  
  
And as a Klingon, Lorgh wouldn't have protested. But as the head of I.I., he had known two things. One, the Founders had most likely not assisted the overthrowing of the Central Command. Two, such an act would destabilize the Federation-Klingon alliance, something that would greatly help the Dominion's plans of conquest. When the invasion had taken place and Worf had been exiled from the Empire, Lorgh had frowned heavily upon that act, for while his first duty was to the Empire, he could never forget his friendship with the House of Mogh.  
  
But of course, the Chancellor hadn't listened to his warnings and had cautiously dealt with I.I. for the remainder of his reign over the Klingon Empire.

In that regard, Gowron had been very much like his predecessor, K'mpec. While he had been a member of the High Council and even as far back as his days as a warrior on the front lines, K'mpec had hated Imperial Intelligence and had done everything in his power to either ignore I.I. or make life difficult for its operatives.  
  
Than the attack on Narendra III had occurred, an attack which Lorgh had warned K'mpec could potentially happen with the Empire's attention being so heavily focused on acquiring Raknal V. With that one event, K'mpec had ironically gone from I.I.'s most vocal opponent to one of its greatest supporters.  
  
In any event, Gowron's machinations and political ambitions had led to the failed invasion, the temporary dissolving of the Khitomer Accords, and heavy Klingon losses before and during the Dominion War. Thank Kahless that the dishonorable pataQ had been killed in an honor duel with Mogh's first son during the last months of the war and replaced with Martok.  


And while Martok was no politician, he was proving himself to be one of the most capable Chancellors that the Empire had been blessed with, joining the ranks of Azetbur and K'mpec while Gowron joined the ranks of foolish, idiotic chancellors like Ditagh, who had replaced - or had killed as I.I. had always believed but had never been able to prove - Azbetur.

But his thoughts were not on past Chancellors and such. His thoughts were on this New Republic and the wormhole that connected what the humans termed the Milky Way Galaxy with theirs. His thoughts turned more to what he had been learned, that the New Republic was involved in an intergalactic war and that they might seek Federation assistance.

If the Federation did so, that was fine by him as long as the Empire was left out of it.

But…

But if this Republic was indeed a worthy and honorable ally and the Federation made some kind of alliance with them that _included _the Klingon Empire…

Lorgh smiled.

Then these 'Yuzzhan Vong' could very well learn the full extent of the Klingon phrase 'Today is a good day to die!'."

***

Location: Earth

Milky Way Galaxy

"Either way Captain, our allies are in no shape to go to war with anyone, lest of all a galaxy that doesn't concern Starfleet in any way."

Picard gasped at Nechevy's comment.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern Starfleet?! There are humans present in that galaxy. Surely we need to learn how that came to be. With all due respect Admiral, I also think it is in the Federation's best interest to ally with the New Republic."

Necheyev shook her head.

"It is not in the best interest of the Federation to ally with anyone on the other side of that wormhole. In fact, Command is considering replicating the attempt tried by _Deep Space Nine _to close the Bajoran Wormhole six years ago."

Picard could not believe what he was hearing.

"We've barely begun contact with a new galaxy and you want to shut that door?!"

"Yes."

"Let me rephrase that. Does Command want to close the wormhole or do _you_?"

Necheyev did not respond instantly. 

"Who else were you planning on bringing into this little endeavor, Captain?"

"Oh, the Tholians are one possibility."

Picard saw Kyle Riker shift uncomfortably in his seat and Picard regretted having brought up the Assembly. Number One's father knew firsthand that dealing with the Tholian Assembly was dangerous and risky, the result of the 2353 attack on Starbase 311, where the elder Riker had been posted on at the time.

The Federation's relationship with the Assembly had been tricky for two centuries and could be traced back to apparently some kind of dispute over the salvage rights to an advanced ship. What had become of that ship Picard knew not. He did know however that it had led to two centuries of dealing with a political entity that possessed a xenophobia that rivaled the Romulan Star Empire's.

Necheyev oddly did not shoot him down this time.

"Go on."

"I just have two more. The Dominion and the First Federation."

"We have limited contact with the First Federation; it's always been that way since 2266. They have their own Prime Directive to follow; not even the Dominion approached them before the war."

"I know that. I was simply considering the probability that a few _Fesarius_-class vessels could pack quite a punch."

"Maybe. Either way, we have absolutely no idea what the situation is with the Dominion is, even with the exploratory force 'Mission Gamma' that has never gotten off the ground. It's safe to say, though, that the Dominion has replenished the military losses it received during their campaigns in our space. No, we can't trust them and they will _not _be the Federation's ally. Or have you forgotten that mentality of the Dominion war machine Picard?"

No he hadn't.

With the Founders consent, the Federation had been allowed to resume exploration of the Gamma Quadrant, an objective that had been put on hold after the disastrous first contact with the Jem'Hadar and the destruction of the _Galaxy_-class _U.S.S. Odyssey _eight years prior. It had been slow and cautious - the Federation did _not _want to aggravate the Dominion.

"In any event, thank you Captain Picard."

The Captain of the Federation flagship frowned. Something wasn't right.

"For what?"

"You've just confirmed an assessment that many in the _higher _echelons of Command have felt. You are deranged and delusional and if we allow you to continue with your actions, you could cause unbelievable damage. You and your senior staff are a threat to the Federation."

Now Picard had really had it.

"Admiral, you must listen. The fate of the Federation and the New Republic is intertwined. We need to act now before-"

"I've heard enough nonsense from you, Picard."

She struck a button on the briefing table and the TPT's doors swished open revealing a small team of Starfleet security personnel standing at the entrance.

"Security, please remove the Captain from the TPT. Throw him in the penal facility in New Zealand."

Picard's exterior was one of calmness and neutrality, but inside, the sense of shock and outrage was growing with each passing second.

__

Why is she acting like this?

Picard knew that Necheyev had no great liking of him, the result of his refusal to use the invasion program her people in Starfleet Tech had developed to fight the Borg a decade before. But this went beyond a simply disliking. It was almost like she was following a completely different agenda… 

The others remained silent. Only Kathryn Janeway reacted to Necheyev's attempts to arrest Picard. 

"Now just wait a second, Admiral, Picard has a point. If we-"

Necheyev shit a venomous look across the conference table.

"I outrank you _Vice-Admiral _Janeway. Please remain seated and silent. You yourself are here at this meeting as a courtesy. "

Janeway sat down, but there was rage on her face and Picard knew it wasn't just how Necheyev was treating him. When the _U.S.S. Voyager _had made it back to Earth after its seven year sojourn, her brave crew should have received a hero's welcome.

They hadn't.

Instead, Necheyev had ordered the former Maquis arrested and imprisoned. She had then gone one step further and had pressed charges of violation of the Prime Directive and high treason against Janeway for her actions in the Delta Quadrant, from not destroying _Voyager _when the Kazon had captured the ship to the brief alliance with the Borg Collective and giving holo-technology to the nomadic Hirogen among others.

Fortunately, with the aid of Admiral Owen Paris, Janeway had been found innocent of the 

charges and the Maquis released. Part of the reason was that with the end of Dominion War so recent, Starfleet needed heroes. And besides, Picard would have probably done many of the same were he in the Delta Quadrant.

Needles to say, there had been a _lot _of tension between the two for the last year. Still, it fit Necheyev's characteristic of being the bull in the china shop, the china representing those who didn't follow her 'by the book philosophy."

Which was not to say that Picard _didn't_ believe in going by the book. It was just that forty years of experience in the Federation Starfleet had taught him that the rules couldn't always apply to situations. Still, that didn't meant he exploited it at every given opportunity, the Prime Directive included.

Still, the record for Prime Directive violations was, even after a century, still held by the late Captain James T. Kirk and Picard doubted that anyone was going to top it anytime soon…

Something was now _right. _The guards had stopped in their tracks and were not proceeding any further into the TPT. Necheyev's look of triumph turned to a soured expression.

"Arrest him dammit!"

"I ordered them to belay your order, Admiral Necheyev," a quiet voice said from behind the guards. Everyone in the room turned towards the door to glimpse who this new voice emanated. And the shock was evident.

It was Fleet Admiral Nyota Uhura.

Uhura, while recognized throughout had also headed Intelligence for half a century, was also known as a legendary member of Captain James Kirk's senior staff for a quarter of a century. Picard knew her to some extend, namely by reputation, but also slightly personal. 

__

What is she doing here?

"Admiral Necheyev, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Necheyev quickly regained her composure.

"I was about to arrest Captain Picard. He violated the Prime Directive, has lied on behalf of his own personal interests and endangered Federation -"

"Picard did nothing wrong. He followed Starfleet and First Contact procedures to the letter, answered a ship in distress, and allowed the Federation to have contact with another new world, another new civilization. You have no right to arrest him and I won't allow you to do so."

"B-But you can't!"

"I outrank _you _Admiral. And you have overstepped your boundaries. The _rest _of Command agrees with many of Picard's assessments. The final decision is of course the Council's. Are there any complaints?"

The TPT was devoid of further conversation. Necheyev was silent. 

"Good. This meeting is adjourned. The Council wants a full report and I imagine that you are the best ones to give it"

The admirals nodded softly and began filing out. Necheyev was the first to go and in quite a fury too. Picard stepped over to the corner to speak with Admiral Uhura.

"I'm sorry it came down to that."

"It's all right. it's not the first time I've had to save the ass of an _Enterprise _captain."

Both chuckled at the remark, making reference of course to her years onboard the original _Constitution_-class _Enterprise_.

"Besides, I've never been found of the Admiral myself. I just thought you should know that the Republic ship _Ralroost _just headed back through the wormhole to relay a request to their government's leader, Borsk Fey'lya I think it was, to send an ambassadorial team to negotiate with the Federation Council."

***

The walls of Starfleet Command were built to be soundproof, part of a way of keeping spies from listening in on sensitive conversations between the top brass of Starfleet. It they hadn't been that way, then someone would have heard the smashing of glass in the office of one of the top admirals.

Admiral Alynna Necheyev had brought her hand down on a picture frame that she kept in her desk, one whose picture she had razed and vandalized on numerous occasions in the past. It was in many ways a conduit to express her anger.

Her fit having passed, she removed the dermal regenerator that she kept in her office's med-kit for serious medical emergencies. The Admiral began running it across her cuts, her mind thinking back on the events of the meeting…

Everything had been going perfectly. She had intentionally brought up Gul Madred in order to try and distract Picard, to keep him off balance. It was a subtle technique, bringing up the focus of past trauma.

Yet, it hadn't worked.

Picard had done it again.

He had put his ideals over those of Starfleet and had humiliated her once again, this time thanks to that meddlesome head-bitch of Intelligence. She had never liked Nyota Uhura either and this incident was not going to improve their relationship any more.

She was sick and tired of this. There were times when she just wanted to shoot Picard with a Starfleet-issue phaser. But no, she would not do that for that would mean the end of her Starfleet career and Picard, though dead, winning again. Besides, she couldn't be removed from Command. She cared about the Federation, unlike the captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_.

But Picard wasn't just the problem. There was that small fleet of Republic ships orbiting the Federation capital. Soon, they would return with a full diplomatic envoy and negotiations would quickly commence to something that the Federation would be haunted by.

If the Federation got involved in their conflict with these 'Yuuzhan Vong', then it could very well mark its end. No, it had to be stopped, someway, somehow.

But how to do it was the question that concerned her…

A direct approach could be taken.

But such an approach was difficult and risky.

Covert Operations didn't answer to her and even she didn't have that much sway over the organization. Red Squad had been disbanded since the _Valiant _incident during the first year of the Dominion War, as had that treacherous bitch Janeway's precious little Hazard Team after her failed court martial- the dissolution of which Necheyev had played a small role in, a small yet effective way to get back at Janeway

No, the last thing she needed was a repeat of Admiral Leyton's actions.

There had to be _some _way to deal with Picard and the New Republic fleet.

And then it hit her.

Admiral Necheyev smiled.

She knew _exactly _who to contact. She needed _their _help and with it, Picard would not only be stopped, but the Federation would be saved from him.

***

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

M was the first to reply to Q.

"Don't bring your ego into this. There is more a stake then pride, you know."

"I _know _that. I'm just saying that like it or not, even with mortal and omnipotent might combined, the defeat of the Merging and who or what is controlling it, may not be possible."

Arguing broke out amongst the two. The calm, yet powerful voice of the Stranger, however, instantly silenced them.

"Fear not for we will stop it, someway, somehow."

Q gave the Stranger a look.

"And how can you be so sure, Stranger?"

The Stranger leaned back and smiled, his fingers interlocking with each other.

"Because my words were from…"

"Were from what?"

"From a prophecy."

"From who?"

The only prophecy he was familiar with was the one that the elder Q had spoken of, that he had repeated to both his son and Picard before having been summoned before the Quintessence.

__

"When the two jewels of the sky merge, than destruction will befall all."

But the Stranger sensed Q's thoughts and shook his head.

"From another prophecy that dates back to the previous Merging."

"Oh, good, I - wait, a second. Are you saying that this isn't the first time the Merging has occurred?"

The Stranger shook his head.

"I know only bits and pieces, words that are embedded across the cosmos, which I have spent much of my existence searching for. They suggest that yes, the Merging has occurred before. And the prophecy is written as so: _The power of five shall combine and the balance must be titled in accordance - so is the fate should a merging come into being_."

***

__

To be continued…


	10. Act II, Part X

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Author's Announcements: No spoiler warnings this time.

As always, enjoy!

VVV

**Act II, Part X**

VVV

"_All men are responsible for one another."_

-- Talmund --

VVV

**Location: Tokyo**

**Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"I want _kimchee_!"

"Get me a hamburger!"

"No, let's go for ramen!"

Though he could not respond to the family whose bickering and arguing he was picking up – as well as the ramen stand based at the foot of the building -- Zweller still preferred North Beach-style pizza, though and would gladly have ordered it if not for a testy replicator AI and his being on active duty.

The Section 31 agent found himself once again in the service of the organization that, in these dark days, was perhaps the only thing standing in the way of the Federation's possible destruction. His assignment aboard Krey'fey's _Ralroost _completed, his latest task was surveillance of Tokyo's Sky City.

Built prior to the third World War, Sky City had been an attempt by Japanese architects to address the housing shortages faced by the city's over-population. Though scathed by Colonel Green's purification squads – since the building had housed irradiated refugees -- the basic superstructure had survived and been rebuilt in the years following First Contact. It was now home to over 135,000 civilians – and three Jedi.

Though the majority of the Skywalker/Solo family had departed Earth, the twins Jacen and Jaina remained on Earth with their new nephew Ben Skywalker. Section 31 was already tracking and watching the others, but Zweller had drawn the lot to spy upon the two teenagers and the infant child of the Master of the Jedi Order – or former master if the reports of his surrendering of the Jedi traditions at Ithor were correct.Personally, Zweller didn't quite know what to think of the New Jedi Order and its religious beliefs.

With the exception of Buddhist mediation exercises that he was fond of, Zweller was not exactly a supporter of religion. Oh, the Federation was all about tolerance and acceptance, but Zweller couldn't swallow down those a good number of those ideals anymore, not after the horrors of life that he had been exposed to. Just because Section 31 existed to preserve the ideals of the Federation didn't mean it's members had to follow them. For example, there was the right to privacy. By spying on the Jedi, he was violating one of the first liberties guaranteed in the Federation Constitution.

Not that the Jedi would know he was there, anyway.

His position was carefully camouflaged and the observation post was lined with psionic buffers. Theoretically, they would have the same affect on the Jedi as they did on other Milky Way telepaths – though the boys in the exo-biology cell were still curious what effect the alien _yslarmi _would have on Milky Way telepaths.

But that was not his concern at the moment. His concern was on monitor, on the two new visitors that Jaina Solo had just admitted into the suite. Technically, however, there were three, but Jag Fel had been such a frequent guest that Zweller was tempted to just consider him a regular boarder.

Since the _Phantasm _had been unable to engage the Vong after their initial attack in the Asteroid Belt, they had instead watched from the sidelines and Zweller had been impressed with the flying abilities of Fel's Squadron. From intel reports, the Chiss seemed to be the Republic's equivalent of the Star Empire, with a healthy paranoia and dislike of anything from the outside. Fel's presence corroborated either a change in those cultural values or elements within the Ascendancy that wanted to keep an eye on what had happened at Naboo.

Or the young man was here simply wanted to get into the young female Jedi's…

No, that was an inappropriate thought, especially for someone of Zweller's position and age. And yet, his surveillance of Sky City had planted the thought in his mind. Watching to two talk had been like the bad holographic soap-operas that Zweller had secretly indulged in during his days in the Academy all over again.

Thankfully, the presence of two senior New Republic Generals had banished the thought from his mind.

"_Nice place you've got here; puts what we're assigned to on the _Mon Mothma _to shame_," came the voice of Republic General Tycho Celchu.

"_Welcome Generals Antilles and Celchu. I am See-Threepio, Human-Cyborg relations," _replied the Solo's protocol droid. Zweller caught Clechu rolling his eyes and Antilles shaking his head, a slight smile on his face. They obviously were accustomed to responses like these.

Not everyone was used to it, however.

Zweller knew that the Republic's use of droids had raised eyebrows with some in the Quadrant, particularly among a number of civil rights groups, most notably the Coalition for Artificial Life forms (C.O.A.L), which had gained prominence in recent years for their attempts to involve themselves in high-profile cases such as that of Data and the _Voyager _EMH.

Zweller wondered what C.O.A.L would think if they were to learn that Section 31 had been responsible for many of the court sentences and blockings of their petitions. The Organization had a rather curious distrust of independent A.I's. However, when one considered that this had grown out of the M-5 Computer debacle a century back – an experiment that 31 had invested much time and resources into – it became understandable.

Either way, with the discovery of the Naboo wormhole, they weren't wasting any time. They were now calling for an embargo on the Federation's acceptance of the Articles of Alliance and the formation of a pro-droid organization. And surprisingly for them, they had found quite the ally in Admiral Alynna Nechayev. It was jut another volley of the PR platform that the Monoliths had left the Admiral to.

While public polls in the Republic were raising for Federation support in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, it was slowly starting to decrease here; memories of the horrors visited upon the UFP by the Dominion four years previous were still fresh and people were finally starting to wake up to the dangers of an even greater conflict, as the Admiral had been warning since the _Enterprise_'s return.

Even Zweller had to admit that she was thus far damm effective.

And yet, there had been something off about the Admiral the last month. True, she always got a bit emotional whenever the subject of Johnnie came up, but there was just something…odd about her behavior, particularly in the aftermath of the second Battle for Sector 001. She had seemed, well, still fiery, but there was just something…

Well, Zweller just wasn't good at reading women; it had been a fact that had proven itself time and again over these many years. It was probably just her lack of reaction to Janeway being given command of the _Enterprise_-E that was bothering him; her attempts to incarcerate both the former Captain and her crew in the aftermath of _Voyager_'s return were not easily forgotten, after all. And if Nechayev posed a problem, then the Monoliths would deal with it as they had so many times.

But that could be dwelled upon at a later time.

His attention returned to the Republic personnel. General Antilles was speaking with Colonel Fel, inquiring as to the status of the Chiss Squadron..

"_My Chiss squadron's orders have not changed. We will remain here to observe and assist in whatever way we can."_

As Antilles began nodding, Zweller wondered again if Fel truly meant that or if there was another pilot in his squadron that felt differently. But he did not pursue that thought. Having posed as an infiltrator, arms dealer, and scammer on more than one occasion, he knew that the General was about to make a sales pitch – and his meeting with the monoliths gave him a _very _good idea as to what it was about.

"_Good. I would prefer what I'm about to tell you not leave this room." _

"_Understood."_

"_Got it."_

"_Acknowledged"._

On the viewer, Antilles nodded.

"_Good. General Celchu and I finished speaking with Krey'Fet and Starfleet's Admiral Uhura. Starfleet's discovered the origin of the mystery ship that turned the tide here two weeks earlier. They're sending a small task force to investigate and determine if there are any more like it. They've requested a Republic presence on this mission."_

"_What kind of backup are we talking about_?" asked Jaina._  
_

"_Not much, I'm afraid. Though Vong hit-and-run attacks on Naboo have ceased, they're still active and could hit the system again at anytime. They already hit New Plympto yesterday."_

"_How bad?"_

"_I think you can guess."_

There was a long silence as all three of the young adults processed this information, memories of Ithor flashing through their heads. Antilles waited a moment before continuing.

"_Between the wormhole and the resumption of hostilities in our galaxy, we're spread thin. I've promised Admiral Uhura at least one or two ships in addition to their fighter squadron complement. I'd like you to all accompany them. It's not officially an order,_" he said, making reference to the fact that Jaina was still on leave from the Alliance military, "_but a request."_

"_Count me in," _Jaina replied without any hesitation.

"_Commander Fel?"_

"_It is clear that more of these ships pose a potential thread to both your Federation as the Ascendancy. We will accompany the _Titan _and Starfleet's task force."_

"_Jacen?"_

Before Jacen could respond, the wall-mounted communications console began beeping.

"_We're getting a call from…"_

The transmission began to fizzle and Zweller briefly contemplated employing the age-old trick of hitting the equipment until it worked. Yet he decided against it; he didn't need Heisenberg bitching to him about the delicacy of the instruments again.

Oh yes, Admiral Uhura's precious Tech Section Supervisor was a member of the organization as well; one could become very interested in knowing just how many corners of the quadrant Section 31 had penetrated in it's never-ending quest to safeguard the United Federation of Planets

Either way, it didn't matter. It looked like Ross would get backup – unwanted though it may be – for his little excursion into the den of the pointy-eared ones, as he prepared to file his report.

VVV

**Location: _Yammka's Mount_**

**Galactic Void, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Though the bridge of a warship like the _Yammka's Mount _was well equipped to handle tactical planning, it was more suited to such actions whilst engaged in combat. To that end, the shapers had, through the Seven Cortexes – the Eighth being reserved for the knowledge that the Gods would deliver when the Vong had proven themselves -- created a suitable chamber of war for the major capital ships of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

It did not matter to Supreme Commander Nas Choka that he had engaged in so many battles against so many infidels. Every time he stepped into the shimmering membrane into the Chamber, he felt as he had when he had been declare a full Warrior or when he had joined Shimmra's toppling of Quoreal. He felt excitement, readiness, and a desire to make glorious war upon the infidels of this galaxy.

But these desires were tempered by the presence of the new Warmaster. The presence of Czulkang Lah might have annoyed others, lesser and weaker fools who would resent having their command usurped, even by a legend such Lah. But Nas Choka was not like most the majority of warriors that the many Domains had bred during their arduous journey through the nothingness of the intergalactic void. He respected the wisdom and experience of his elders and superiors. What he did, he did not for personal glory, but for the world he so loved. He suspected that the Warmaster could relate.

Legions of blaze bugs hummed and thrummed, giving life to an entire galaxy from within the confines of the Chamber. The Tactical villips blazed with the rugged, scarred faces of a dozen Supreme Commanders. Lah stood at the forefront, issuing directives and commands to them in rapid succession. One might think it odd that no one from subalterns to a villip mistress were present, but considering the delicate nature of this campaign and the nature of strategic planning, the Warmaster preferred it as such.

In either case, to Choka's viewpoint, Lah appeared to be back in his element and ready to wage war, especially considering his less than enthusiastic reaction to that news that the elite team of warriors had failed to capture the Federation delegation and had ironically strengthened Starfleet's growing popularity on Coruscant and elsewhere.

But not for long.

As a public retaliation for the grave and unforgivable injustices inflicted upon the master race at Earth and Naboo, the campaign against the infidels had resumed in full course.

Systematic, lightning attacks against dozens of worlds that had been within sight before Tsavong Lah had placed his ego over his mission. New Plympto had become the first to feel the talons of the new Warmaster and others were finally following.

"The Cleansing of New Plympto went well," Choka stated as he took his place at the Warmaster's side. The Warmaster nodded as he waved his hand, commanding the villips to cease their communication momentarily.

"You mean a 'Base Delta Zero. It is how the infidels would term a Cleansing," Lah explained, sensing the Supreme Commander's confusion and he then prepared to point out the relevancy of his statement. "Understand the culture, is wisdom and beliefs, its foolishness and lies, and you can understand them in so many ways."

A memory of his briefings on the more infamous denizens of this infidel galaxy sprung to the Supreme Commander's mind.

"Did not the infidel called Thrawn hold similar viewpoints?"

"If the information gathered by the Intendant class is to be believed, yes."

While traces of disdain could be heard – not doubt the work of the disgraceful and apparently dead Nom Anor -- Czulkang did not add further to the insults the caste faced so often and Choka suspected why. While Lah's strategies had helped in the execution of the invasion, it was the information gathered from agents like Nom Anor that had allowed those battle plans to be drawn up.

But the mention of Thrawn raised another thought.

"The Chiss and their Ascendancy will be dealt with when the time is right," said the Warnaster, as if reading Choka's mind. "Our focus now is upon the execution of our lightning war and yet…"

He trailed off.

"Warmaster?"

While the Yuuzhan Vong were long lived – provided they did not die in glorious combat against the infidels – Choka knew that Czulkang was advanced even for a Yuuzhan Vong and wondered if this silence was due to his physical condition. The great warrior, after all, could only move through the use of modified vondumm crab armor. It was his mind that was his greatest weapon and should that fail…

"I am fine, Commander," said Lah, waving his hand as if to keep Choka back. "The key to all this madness is the world Naboo. If we were to take the system and discover the means to close the Anomaly, then the Republic would be deprived of its new allies and the war would return to our favor."

"The priests would consider such a statement heretical," replied Choka, less out of his obedience to the religious dogma and more-so for the safety of the Warmaster, despite the fact that only the two of them were present in this chamber. The castes of the Priests and the Supreme Overlord had many eyes and ears and such statements had sealed the fate of many. And having faced the Unclean in battle at Sector, Choka knew that they could not afford the loss of someone like Czulkang Lah.

But Lah appeared unconcerned.

"Commander Choka, I am not speaking of heresy. Like the youngest warriors to be, I too believe in Yun-Yuuzhan and the Divine Pantheon. Yet, that does not mean I simply ignore the practicalities of warfare. One must prepare for this. You have certainly faced this paradox, I imagine."

Though reluctant to admit it aloud – again, given how information and discussions on less than favorable topics had a way of reaching Shimmra -- Nas Choka privately conceded that the Warmaster was correct. The priests taught that victory was life and that their victories gave substance to the Divine Pantheon. And yet…

"But we would also deprive ourselves of an opportunity of vengeance against the Unclean," Choka pointed out.

"We have a right to take vengeance, yes. But again Commander, the paradox returns. We have given an ultimatum from the Gods to take this galaxy in a glorious jihad, but we also have an opportunity to avenge our ancestors for their expulsion from Paradise. So, which one is more pressing? Do we secure our new home or avenge our old one?"

"Surely the priests would issue such a decree."

"Indeed, they should. Yet Jakan has not issued any such proclamation on the matter. Even if he did, it does not matter; the Supreme Overlord's decision is final unless reversed. And I must respect that," he said as he turned back to the blaze bugs and tactical villips. "We have our task and there is more at stake here than the conquest or the waging of this twilight war. "

"And what would that be Warmaster?"

Lah was silent for a long moment before turning to face the Commander, his eyes boring into Nas Choka as if searching for his soul.

"Something is coming. What I can't explain; it is an old warrior's intuition. But something looms on the horizon. There is something larger at work here. Are we being tested? Are we being maneuvered by our gods into a final battle? I know not. We must be prepared for what tomorrow brings, Supreme Commander."

If this were any other warrior, they would surely believe that senility had overtaken their Warmaster.

But not Nas Choka.

This was Czulkang Lah, the greatest of the great. With him, the Yuuzhan Vong could not and would not lose this war, not to the Unclean, not to the Republic, and not to the Federation.

VVV

**Location: Tatooine**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Prior to the Battle of Yavin 4, Luke Skywalker had called the dessert world of Tatooine the farthest world from the center of the universe. It had been a valid statement at the time and still rung true. Even with its fame as the Jedi Master's homeworld, even with the death of the vile ganster Jabba the Hutt, Tatooine was still an insignificant speck at the edge of the Outer Rim Territories. Why anyone would want to visit there was a seeming mystery of the universe.

But then again, the man known as Boba Fett was a mystery to most of the galaxy, a fact that he preferred. His job was not a constant one, especially considering the state of the war that gripped the galaxy. But even if he was involved in an assignment that would provide the ultimate challenge and the ultimate reward, he would not care.

There were some things that went beyond the assignment, things that one must respect and protect; his father had taught him that much before his death.

And so, here was, on the second step in a three-step pilgrimage of sorts that he undertook every year. Stage one consisted of journeying to the rocky world of Geonosis, where both the Clone Wars and his life as an orphan and a bounty hunter had begun. Stage two consisted of a return to this desert world to pay an old "friend' out in the dessert a visit.

The visit had gone well; Fett's upgrades to _Slave 3_'s weapons systems had done well to accentuate his position on the debate and feelings regarding his desert "friend". And every year, on the exact same day, he would return to voice his displeasure until the day he finally died.

Fett was already thinking of which weapon to use next year as he prepared to clear orbit of this forsaken desert world. With this task completed, he was on his way towards the third and final stop of his pilgrimage and so wished to leave this system as quickly as possible. Yet, the Nav Computer was acting up again and so, Fett found himself tinkering with the circuitry and systems of the ship, cursing that _Slave 1 _had never done this.

The venerable _Slave 1, _while it had served him and his father well, had finally gone the way of all things. Rather than go back to the despicable piece of flotsam that had been _Slave 2_, Fett instead opted for another _Firespray_-class vessel. After all, _Slave _2 had simply proven unsuitable to the rigors of bounty- hunting and besides, the name Fett was synonymous with the _Fire spray_-class.

It had taken time and a good many credits, but he had finally located a new vessel and had christened it thus _Slave 3_. While he still had reservations about this craft, at least the weapons systems worked, though the Nav Computer was another matter.

As he worked, he listened also to the hum of the systems and the news feed playing out on his communications console. Fett rarely paid any attention to the political news feeds. After all, governments changed, but the need for bounty hunters didn't. In addition, the 'feeds were a vital source of information, often listing disgraced public servants and malcontents who would certainly find a bounty on their heads and after that, a hunter.

Still, Fett couldn't help but wonder if and when bounty hunters would ever get their own news feed; thay would certainly be the day…

The computer was programmed to switch automatically to different channels every few minutes so as to catch any relevant information. At this moment, it was playing out a live feed from Coruscant. Some important dignitary from an alleged other galaxy was currently speaking, someone called Picard.

"…_as Captain of the _Starship Enterprise _and representative of the Federation, I know of the difficulties of unity. I know the dangers of darkness and the despair of war. The Federation knows precisely the feelings plaguing both this esteemed body and this galaxy. And I say this: Help is on the way. Whether it be food, medical supplies, ships, weapons – help is on the way. The Federation is ready to help you fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, to defeat this foe that has attacked both of our –"_

Whatever it was that this Picard character was going to say next, it was cut off as the Nav Computer came to life and the hyperdrive engaged, throwing Fett back against the wall. Rubbing his neck, he began cursing silently, but no more than necessary. Excessive use of profanity was another valuable lesson taught to him by his father. Still, he was going to have the engineers at the city take a nice, long look at it when he set down.

Either way, he was finally on his way home.

**VVV**

**Location: The Q Continuum**

**Somewhere in the Universe**

Though the sun had long set, the land that served to represent Q Continuum, it still remained just as it had when Q, his family, and the mysterious Stranger had set foot upon its lands earlier. The celestial pond was still in place, as was the flock of lobotomized Q continuing both their dance and chant. In the distance, atop a mighty hill there rose a castle. It was in this keep that the Great and All-Powerful Q had established his base and was proceeding to torture and interrogate both the Q's and the Stranger.

Yet, since the GPQ's attention was focused on extracting valuable information related to the Merging, he was not aware that his domain had been breached.

In the forest that surrounded the keep, three intruders kept watched and studied the structure that contained their objective.

The Concourse's Messenger and the Gardener were present, as was the Gardener's apprentice, one of the two individuals that the Messenger had requested in addition to the Gardener himself. While the Messenger had to question the wisdom in the Apprentice's presence here, he knew that their trio would most likely need the extra muscle.

"It appears well defended. There are no visible points of entry," the Apprentice was saying to his teacher.

The Gardener frowned.

"If it were easy, someone would have already tried it. I believe though-- "

The Gardener was interrupted as the ground began rocking. Out of habit, he and his apprentice reached into their clothing to retrieve their weapons, but the Messanger held up his hand in a warning gesture. No sooner had he done so then Force Lightning began flashing from the windows of the central tower. Over the roar of the energy, the three could discern a defiant scream that echoced across the land.

"_**I fart in your general direction!"**_

"Q still hasn't broken yet," noted the Apprentice as the noise and ligtning died down.

"Such will," stated the Gardener in agreement.

"It's rather ironic, my Master."

"Oh?"

"Without even realizing it, Q is giving us the time we need to rescue the Stranger."

The Gardener's frown returned, but before he could reply, the Messenger beat him to.

"Much as I hate to say it, the Apprentice is correct. If Q's defiance and stubbornness were not so great, the All-Powerful Q would not be focusing his attention and we would never have easily gained entry to this realm. If we do not move soon, however, we'll have given up the ghost, so to speak.

"But will we attempt to rescue him? We can't just leave him at the mercy of that sadist in the tower."

"If the rescue of Q is possible, we will do it. But our priority is the rescue of the Stranger. Much, if not everything, hinges upon his safe return."

VVV

**Location: Colebi'k System**

**Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

In the three years leading up to the conflict that nearly tore the Alpha Quadrant asunder, the data gathered on the regional powers by the Founders had proven invaluable to Vorta strategists and tacticians and not just for use against the Federation Alliance. It had also alerted the Dominion to the threat of the Borg Collective in the distant Delta Quadrant. Even as they had geared up for war with the Federation, plans, personnel, and equipment had been prepared and readied for any possible Borg incursion into Dominion space. Eight years after those preparations had begun, the long awaited invasion finally began.

But it was not the Collective that the Vorta had planned for.

Rather, it was a ragtag, yet deadly group of vengeful locals that had in the span of two months done significant damage to the Dominion's home space. Now the hope of the greatest power to ever control the Gamma Quadrant lay in the hands of those that it had tried to destroy, Chakotay couldn't help but note as he entered the _Defiant_'s command center.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Chakotay nodded, seeing that the call to yellow alert had been given and that all personnel were in place. Again, it was…odd not seeing familiar faces that he had become used to on _Voyager_, but it was becoming less of a problem the more time he spent on the Starfleet 'escort ship'.

"Status, Mr. Shar?"

The Andorian – and son of the Andorian Councilor, a fact he tried to advertise as little as possible --- lieutenant scanned his console and scientific instruments.

"We will exit transwarp velocities in three…two…one."

On the forward view-screen, the green, swirling tunnel of transwarp that Chakotay was all too familiar with flashed and melted away, replaced by the familiar black vacuum of space.

"We have entered Planetary System 5002-K, the Colebi'k System."

"Go to Yellow Alert."

As the order was carried out, Chakotay noticed that the several crew members stiffened at the sight that lay before them. Hundreds of the bug-shaped fighter craft, defense turrets, shipyards with vessels of war at ay at all stages of completion – all this and more stood revealed on the _Defiant_'s main viewer. Many, if not all, on this ship had fought the Dominion and fought against its tyranny and oppression. Chakotay knew that their presence here could re-open old wounds and make a delicate situation even worse.

But if they succeeded, it would mark the first real step since Odo's return to the Link and the rebuilding of the Gamma Relay towards a true lasting peace between both quadrants. And for Chakotay, whose actions with the Maquis had helped contribute to that war, this was that mattered.

"Hail _Attack Vessel 571_ and the Diamond. Open a dual-channel."

"Channels opened, sir."

The view of the impressive Jem'Hadar war machine was replaced by live feeds to the bridges of the Dominion and Unimatrix Zero flagships.

"Gentlemen, it would appear we're early for the party."

"_Hmm. Our sensors aren't picking up any transwarp activity either_," stated Odo.

"_Nor or ours_," said Axum. _"However, it's not surprising."_

"So you don't consider this odd, Axum?"

"_Not entirely. Remember, their quarrel is with the Dominion, not the Federation_. _The presence of the _Defiant _at that little skirmish is probably creating confusion among the ranks. After all, why would the Federation ally itself with the power that tried to destroy it?"_

"Point taken. Do you think then we have a chance to end this conflict without more blood being spilled?"

"_I seriously doubt it Captain; that they've fought this long and this hard should be proof enough,"_ saidOdo.

"_I'm forced to agree with the Constable,_" Axum in turn replied. The Captain sighed.

"Alright then. We'll do what we can. Keep us apprised of any changes."

Axum and the Constable nodded in agreement and the transmission ceased. Chakotay swiveled around in his chair to face the bridge crew.

"Alright people, I want weapons and scanners on standby status. If anything so much as goes at sublight speeds, I want to know about. Until then, we'll stay at Yellow Alert."

"Aye sir."

VVV

"_They've dropped out of transwarp. Will you proceed with the attack?"_

"Not just yet, no. My first and foremost priority is in dealing with the interference from tomorrow; it cannot be tolerated any longer."

"_The one you call Daniels?"_

"Yes. Once he is he removed from the game-play, the attack on the system will commence and it will mark the beginning of the end of the Milky Way phase."

"_A wise move."_

"Hmm. And what of your plans for Bajor? Will a delay significantly impact the implementation of the endgame?"

"_No, it is on schedule, just as I have foreseen."_

"So, you still intend to follow through with your original intention?"

"_No. I will not attempt to corrupt or turn him; that has been done to death and is a complete waste of what precious little time and resources I posses. So instead, I will kill him. Kill Skywalker and the new Jedi's precious Order will begin to unravel as quickly as it had begun. His death would crack that spirit and what I have planned for an aftermath will crush it forever._

The speaker for many frowned.

"I know of your connection to that family, but remember the ultimate goal of our alliance. Do not allow a personal vendetta to cloud your senses."

"_The Order's destruction is but one of my goals. The triumph of the Dark Side and the Merging is another and that is all that matters in the end"_

The individual of a million voices could not help but sigh as the signal terminated. Even before her ascension to the throne, so to speak, she had cared but for one religion, the religion of the Collective. Her ally's devotion to her own religion was inconsequential, yet slightly alarming at the same time. This bargain she had struck could prove costly if her ally were to turn upon her – a likelihood calculated at 42.705 percent.

But it was necessary.

Her ally's manipulation of the playing field was far greater than any of the lesser beings realized and it had helped set the stage for the proper conditions with which to bring about the Restoration in yesterday.

Yet, she had dallied long enough. There was work to be done.

"Status?"

TARGET SCANNED AND LOCATED. TEMPORAL AND SPATIAL COORDINATES LOCKED. INITATING CHRONITION SEQUENCE 0-6-1.

"Execute."

VVV

_**To be Continued…**_

VVV

****

**Author's Notes and Annotations**

Sky City is technically still on the drawing boards as of this writing. Like others, I hope it to be a reality in the coming decades.

_The Unifying Force _makes it clear that Fett had retired _Slave 1 _and had located another _Firespray_-class patrol craft.

I hope the _Cowboy Bebop _fans don't mind the little in-joke I put in.


	11. Act II, Part XI

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Author's Notes: This chapter contains minor spoilers for _Articles of the Federation _and _Titan: Taking Wing_. Read at your own discretion. Other than that, as always, enjoy,

VVV

**Act II, Part XI**

"_When clouds are seen wise men put on their cloaks; When great leaves fall then winter is at hand."_

-- William Shakespeare, _Richard III_ --

VVV

Location: _Errant Venture_

Outer Rim, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

A mug of still-steaming stimcaff barely missed Talon Karrde's head and shattering against the bulkhead as the infamous smuggler strode into the briefing room of the renovated Star Destroyer. The room had changed little since Terrik had acquired his prize from the Empire. It still maintained a circular table with a holoprojector system built into the center. As the doors sealed, Karrde paused in mid-stride, glanced at the ceramic remains and spilled liquid, then looked at the collected gathering of smugglers.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," came the collective response. Karrde just ignored them, his attention focused on the orange-skinned individual seated next to Lando Calrissian, tapping away notes on a personal display device.

"So, I take it you're Mr. Quark."

Quark nodded and raised himself from his chair.

"Owner and proprietor of Quark's Bar, Grill, Holosuite Arcade, and Gaming --"

"We already know all that; just get on with it," somebody yelled from the back. Quark glanced over his shoulders and starred daggers for a moment before resuming his seat next to Lando, who was just shaking his head and smiling.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Karrde said. He turned to glance at Terrik.

"Booster, if I may?"

It was a well known fact that Karrde and Terrik had a love-hate relationship for years and Talon did everything her could to aggravate Booster further. Captasin Terrik grumbled, but nodded. Satisfied, Karrde removed a holographic data rod from his rancor-leather vest and popped it into the slot next to his seat.

The lights in the briefing room dimmed as the projector flared to life, filling the chamber with an image of the Republic's galaxy, complete with the red swath that indicated where the Yuuzhan Vong had struck thus far.

"As you know," he began, "the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutta was blockaded shortly after their attack on the Fondor. While most of the high-ranking Hutts were trapped as the invasion began, some managed to make it off world and have been jumping around from system to system."

The map shifted, displaying a planet that everyone in the room was familiar with in one way or another.

"Shortly before the discovery of the Nubian wormhole, they were holed up in Jabba's palace on Tatooine. Now -- well, I won't say where exactly, at least not yet. The coordinates will be given shortly before we make the jump to lightspeed."

Everyone grumbled, but Lando understood perfectly. After his information gathering had inadvertently led to the Fondor disaster and the continued downward spiral of support for the Jedi, Talaon had become almost paranoid of what kind of information entered and left the Smugglers Alliance. No, Karrde wasn't taking any chances and Lando could sympathize.

"Needless to say, the Hutts are working like hell to get their Syndicates back up and running, but they're having trouble. They need supplies and thus far, the Smuggler's Alliance had provided. However, they've become very interested in the Alpha Quadrant as a result of the Second Battle of Sector 001. They're _very_ interested in establishing trade-lines with the Milky Way. As the formally-appointed representative of the Ferengi Alliance, Mr. Quark here will be our main expert negotiator."

Lando leaned in and whispered in Quark's ear.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"In return, they have further information on Vong fleet movements and tactics that, if not faked," he said, bitterly making reference again to Fondor, "could prove quite useful. Any questions?"

"What if we encounter Yuuzhan Vong ships or warriors?" someone asked.

"Mr. Calrissian is best suited to answer that one. Lando?"

"Our latest intel shows that there are no Vong ships within striking distance of our destination. If they do show up, well, let's just say we have something special planned for them. Talon?"

"Thank you, Calrissian. Any other questions? No? Alright then. Everyone prepare your ships for the jump to lightspeed and let's get this show on the road."

VVV

Location: The First City

Qo'noS, Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The practice of medicine had traditionally been an anathema to the warrior culture of the Klingon Empire. To them, one who did not wear their scars and injuries of battle proudly did not deserve to be called warriors. Those that could not overcome their injuries regularly sought the ritual suicide of _Hegh'bat_. However, as with so many things, the Dominion War had changed the Klingon perception on medicine.

Fighting against a foe like the Jem'Hadar that could be bred as quickly as they were killed, the High Council and Defense Force had finally realized the value of patching up and rebuilding their own warrior. While medicine was still generally shunned by the majority of the warrior culture, progress was being made, most notably by people like Dr. B'Oraq, CMO of the _Gorkon_.

It was the sight of Dr. B'Oraq cursing in both Klingon and Federation Basic that Anakin and Angwar saw as the warrior led them into the bed chambers of the Emperor's Palace -- or technically Chancellor's Palace, pending the return of the journeying Kathless. Lying upon the bed, surrounded by medical equipment -- and a fair amount of blood, Anakin couldn't help but note -- was the current Chancellor of the Klingon Empire.

Even with the injuries he had sustained, even with his shallow breathing and pale complexion, Martok was still as impressive a warrior as he had been while commanding the venerable _Rotarran_ prior to its destruction at Boreth four years previous. Klag, Lorgh, and Alexander stood off to the side as Drex, Worf, Kopek, and B'Oraq went at it verbally.

"…are not worthy of that title," Drex was saying -- or rather yelling. Having fought with him on the icy plains of Boreth, Angwar was slightly surprised that Drex hadn't drawn his _D'k tagh _yet.

"Then how many times do I have to repeat it? He will not be long for this world," B'Oraq was yelling back. "I've done everything I could. The damage the Chancellor took from the assassin was too extensive. And you," she said at Worf, "I honestly expected you to understand having served with Beverley Crusher for seven years."

Worf's eyes narrowed, his passions and anger overriding the air of coolness he projected to both his Federation colleagues and countrymen. This doctor he not understand that bond that he and the Chancellor had forged in the Internment Camp, a bond that had sustained them during the War and Morjod's coup.

"You are treading on thin ground, Doctor," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Klag smirked slightly, knowing how difficult it was to intimidate his CMO. Anakin studied the situation at the moment

"Is there nothing more you can do?" he asked, his soft calming voice amplified slightly by the Force and molded on that his Uncle Luke had utilized for _praxeum _lessons. That got everyone's attention as the yelling ceased.

"For the hundredth time, yes," replied B'Oraq.

"Then let me help him."

There was silence for a long moment as everyone starred at the teenage Jedi. Councilor Kopek was the first to respond.

"What can a human do?" sneered Kopek. Worf noted this as slightly odd. His encounters with Kopek during his ambassadorial tenure had shown that him that the Councilor was a typical aristocrat of the Empire in some areas, yet different in others. Anakin responded before Worf could pursue this thought further.

"I'm not just a human. I'm a Jedi," Anakin couldn't help but point out.

"Irrelevant; I refuse to let our Chancellor be treated by this, this--"

"By what, Kopek? An outsider?" asked Angwar.

"Yes!"

Angwar sighed, shaking his head as if he were addressing a incorrect pupil.

"I would have thought that the Dominion War would have taught the Empire that sometimes the unorthodox and unusual is the only way to win a battle," the _Katai_ replied. "Ultimately, the decision as I see it lies with his kin in the House of Martok."

All eyes looked towards the brother and son of Martok, Worf and Drex. Those familiar with Worf's history were aware of the genetropic replication treatment he had undergone under the controversial Toby Russell during his tour of duty aboard the _Enterprise_-D.

"Yes," Worf responded without hesitation. Now all attention was on Drex. Not only was he a traditionalist in regards to the Klingon feeling on unorthodoxy, but the lost love between him and his step-Uncle was not a secret to associates of the House of Martok.

"Alright," Drex responded, almost quietly. Angwar smiled, glad to see someone has learned something from the War. He turned to face Anakin.

"It's your battle now, Anakin Solo," he said to the young Jedi. Anakin took a deep breath.

Yes, he was a Jedi. But he was not a Healer, not like Cighal or her Chandra-Fan apprentice Tekli.. In regards to the miniscule records Luke had found in regards to the structuring of the Old Order, he was more of a Guadrian, just as Jacen was more of a Consular.

Then he thought back on how Cighal had removed the toxins that Cardian Ambassador Furgna had poisoned Mon Mothma with in the year after the cloned Emperor's defeat. He wondered if he too could attempt something like that. Whether it ended in victory or defeat, he fate of an entire interstellar culture lay in his hands.

Somehow, that seemed all in a day's work for a Jedi.

VVV

Location: Tipoca City

Kamino, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

"Welcome back to Tipoca City, Praetor Shinzon."

Shinzon nodded to Banu Le as he stepped once again through the white, too-bright hallways of the Kaminoan city and into the greeting room he had spent much of the last several days in. His _Zemba_-class dropship had landed without injury of difficulty and he was quite anxious to learn the decision of the Council.

"May I offer you anything? Tea? Water?"

"I will be fine, Minister. I am most anxious to ascertain the result of your vote."

"Yes, yes. As I stated at our last meeting, the Cloning Council would take your request into…"

As Banu Le rambled on for a moment, Shinzon held his breath and tried to bring his patience under control.. If this did not work, then one of three options remained. They could make a dash for Wayland, force the Kaminoans to help him through the joys of Thalaron radiation, or return to the Alpha Quadrant and 'enlist' his 'brother'. None of these options was quite appealing, thought, but Shinzon was certain he would have

"-- the Council has approved your request for a cloning transplant.

Shinzon blinked for a moment, uncertain as to whether or not his ears were deceiving him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that the Council has approved your request."

For a moment, Shinzon had no idea what to say. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He felt tremendous relief, a feeling that for a man who had helped to seize the Thalaron generator of Goloroth and overthrow the mighty Romulan Senate, had never truly experienced. But it was a human emotion and he was a Reman. With that thought, his sobriety returned instantly.

"Thank you Minister."

"I did nothing. You made the persuasive argument that helped win your case."

"When do we begin?"

"Almost immediately. Our medical teams will need to take detailed samples and require sufficient time to grow a new body without the risk of --"

The chirping of Shinzon's communicator interrupted Banu Le's answer. It was a rather anticlimactic way to end the revelation of what the Praetor's fate would be. Shinzon felt a great feeling of annoyance and a desire to kill whoever was attempting to contact him at this moment, even it was Vkruk.

"Forgive me, Minister. If I may?"

"Of course."

Shinzon raised himself from the plush Kaminoan chair and walked across the chamber before answering the hail.

"This had better be important, Vkruk," he growled.

But even as he spoke his Vicroy's name, Shinzon realized that something was wrong. The normal background noise of the bridge had been replaced by the sounds of explosions, weapons fire, and the Reman equivalent of a Red Alert klaxon.

"…_under attack…hyperspace…"_

The communication ended as quickly as it had begun. He looked back at the Minister, his cold gaze unvering Banu Le slightly.

"Is something wr-- ?"

Without warning, Shinzon launched himself at the Kaminoan, knocking over the plush chairs as he tackled and pinned the Kaminoan to the ground. The Minister attempted to struggle, but ceased his efforts as Shinzon unsheathed his Reman dagger and placed the sharpened blade against Banu Le's throat.

"You will tell me why you are attacking my flagship or the floor will be stained with your blood."

"I have done nothing!" cried the Minister. "I--"

Warning klaxons suddenly began issuing throughout the hallways. Shinzon believed for a moment that the Kaminoan security systems were fare more quick that he had anticipated but then he realized that this was not the case as view screens began activating along the corridor. The displays showed what appeared to be a real-time recording from in orbit. And what Shinzon saw made him forget for a moment that he was holding a knife to the throat of the planet's forigen minister.

The _Scimitar _was indeed under attack, but not from the planetary defense grid that had fired at it upon its reversion from transwarp. Its foe was instead a triangular vessel as long as the Reman Warbird's wingspan and just as heavily armed. It was a ship that had struck fear into the hearts and minds of many since their predecessors had been introduced during the Clone Wars.

It was an Imperial Star Destroyer.

VVV

Location: Naboo System

Outer Rim, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

When Tsavong Lah's war fleet had reverted to real-space in the Naboo system, they had ignored the planet entirely and instead gone straight for the Transwarp Hub that Unimatrix Zero had been construction for use by Federation and Republic forces. Despite its Borg engineering, the Hub had fallen to the sheer numbers of the Vong.

Now, two weeks after that pivotal battle, construction of the second Transwarp Hub progressing at a frantic, hectic pace. Korok was here both as an observer and a visitor. The engineering teams had working on the Fusion Cube had given it a rest for the day and he had wished to see the result of Unimatrix Zero's sacrifices. The observation gave him time to think and meditate on recent events.

There were many -- most notably the Romulus -- who accused the Klingons of being nothing more than savage beats with little to not capacity for thought. Korok had once dismissed such claims as utter nonsense by the pointy-eared _pataq's, _a statement of jealousy by the Romnulans in regards to the sense of honor and passion that they would never posses.

But his experience as a mindless drone had changed and tempered his warriors' instincts somewhat. He had frequently been mulling over the words of the Efrosian Ra-Ghoratreii, the Federation President that had helped preisde over the Khitomer Accords.

"_To mean that just because we can do a thing, it does not necessarily follow that we must do that thing."_

This was a thought that had been troubling him as of late, especially now from the observation deck of the Unimatrix Zero ship. Yes, they owed a debt of honor to _Voyager _and Starfleet for their freedom, but what business did they have in getting involved in an interstellar conflict of these proportions? The Delta Quadrant had barely begun to recover from the Borg threat and without Unimatrix Zero's presence, it would fall apart? But then, what right did they have in cleaning up the Borg mess? Who had appointed them as the Delta Quadrant's saviors? These were questions that in his warrior days, Korok may have possessed the answers to, but in the present era, they were not easily answerable.

"_General Korok?"_

The voice of his aide Brish't broke into his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"_News just came in from Earth. The Rockbell has arrived in the System with Seven of Nine aboard."_

Korok was tempted to correct him. Even though she preferred the Borg designation Seven of Nine, she would always be Annika to the people of Unimatrix Zero. But then many of their recruits, including Brish't, had joined after the fall of the Collective and this he didn't know.

"Good. I'll be returning through the wormhole shortly. Maybe now we can finally receive some answers as to why we can't get the Fusion Cube back online."

VVV

Location: _U.S.S. Paradox_

31st Century, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Of all the various devices that the Federation of this era possessed access to, Daniels had a hands down preference for the Temporal Observatory. Built with Krenim technology, the Observatory functioned as a means through which to observe the grand sweep of history and determine how and where a specific event could affect the entire space-time continuum.

For his mission to the _NX-01_, he had utilized a smaller, portable version of the technology. But aboard a timeship such as the _Paradox_, he had access to your standard Temporal Cartography chamber and since the conflict had begun, had spent much of his time there. But perhaps now that would be coming to an end.

Their incursion to the Gamma Quadrant of 2379 had apparently been a success. The anomaly of the present era appeared to be in remission, dissipating as quickly as it began. The mission had also sent a message to Neo-Borg elements, warning them that any further intervention in that pivotal era of the Great Accord would not be tolerated.

Of course, whether they actually listened would be another matter, and so they were still on alert. But Daniels' focus for now was on the Anomaly. It appeared similar to that generated by the Sphere Builders during their incursion four centuries previous. But there were key differences, noticeably in the precise manipulation of space-time, in how the energies were dispersing, almost as if...

…

No, it couldn't be.

Could it?

VVV

Location: Paris

Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Though the Andorians were a warrior culture like the Klingons, they tended to be more reserved and cool under pressure, utilizing cold cunning rather than pure passion. This had served Grey'si well in dealing with the many pressures of running the Federation. But even he found his resolve and patience being tried by Admiral Alynna Nechayev.

"Admiral Nechayev, as I've said before, your suggestions have been taken under consideration and rejected. I applaud your persistence in this matter, but it's over."

"Then you ignore the demands of the Delegation of 75?"

Grey'si sighed. The so-called Delegation of 75 were officially the Councilors now opposed to the prospect of an Alliance with the Republic. Unofficially, the majority of them were simply old political foes of his stirring up the usual trouble, including his old adversary from the Elections of '72, Bolian Councilor Min Zife.

"I will accommodate them as I see fit."

"Meaning you will ignore them."

"Admiral, let me get to the point. I value the right to freedom of speech, even though I was harassed for it by many hardliners during the war with the Dominion. But your support of this anti-Alliance faction, well, as I see it, it borders on the line of willfully creating sedition in this government."

"Are you accusing me of treason!"

"I did not say that. I said simply that you are walking a dangerous line. "

"My duty is to the Federation!"

"And your duty involves the enforcement of Federation and Starfleet policy, policy which has unanimously been approved by your colleagues and your commander-in-chief. Dismissed."

Nechayev stood there for a long moment, starting at the Andorian president before marching to the door. She stopped just before she reached it, though.

"Permission to speak freely, Mr. President."

He didn't want to grant it, but his father had taught him the value about always letting the asshole have the last word.

"Granted."

She turned and starred at him with such a cold fury that for a moment, Grey'si thought it was his mother.

"You're a coward, a little boy so desperate to measure up to your ancestor Shran and his achievements that you'd plunge the entire Federation into another war just to outdo him."

And with that she stormed out the door.

"And people wonder why she earned the nickname 'Ice Queen'," Grey'si said to no one in particular, fantasizing if, were this Andor, how he would kill the Admiral for making such a statement.

VVV

Nechayev didn't even bother to acknowledge the presence of her secretary as she entered her office in the Intelligence Division, her mind racing and processing the results of her meeting. She could deny no longer that President Grey'si, Section 31, and the Delegation of 75 were nothing more than incompetent jackasses who claimed to have the best in mind for the Federation, but chose to perform the opposite. And to here, that meant only one thing.

She was truly the Federation's last hope.

VVV

Location: The Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

Given their control over the cosmic energies that made up the universe, the matter of how time flowed in the Continuum had long been a matter of some debate. Indeed, as one of the entities had once stated, ten minutes on the linear plane equaled several years in Q-time. That meant in theory that Q had been tortured by his countryman for many a moon and his haggard, disheveled appearance supported this.

But then again, the Great and All Powerful Q wasn't exactly in pristine condition himself. He had removed his robes, his tie loosened and his expression just as distant as that of his prisoner. In one hand was a jumbo-sized cocktail, in the other a 1920's style cigarette holder. He was attempting to be deep in thought, but the constant droning of Q was interrupting his thoughts and it wasn't difficult to see why.

"…nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows..."

"**ENOUGH!**"

"That was rather loud, wasn't it?" asked Q. The GPQ ignored him, pacing the room for several moments before coming to a stop.

"**My patience is waning, Q. You have told me nothing of worth throughout any of our sessions."**

"So will you let me go?

The GPQ's face contorted into a cold, almost terrifying smile.

"Not when I still have one card to play."

He snapped his fingers and the ground in back of him suddenly began to move as the worn stones of the dungeon floor shifted to reveal two equal sized rectangular openings. Twin sets of chains appeared from the sealing and snaked down into the openings, the linked pieces of metal clanging as they contacted with some unknown object.

"What are you going to do this time? Unleash the hounds, or the bees, or the hounds with bees in their mouths and when they bark, they you shoot bees at you?"

"Oh no. I have something more…effective than physical torture this time. Observe"

He snapped his fingers again and the chains began to retract, the links straining as they lifted into the dungeon two tables similar to that upon which the GPQ had strapped Q. But it was what was upon these tables that made Q's blood -- or what passed for it -- run cold, any lingering thoughts of combating his boss with politically incorrect humor vanishing like an object into a black hole.

Strapped upon both tables were his wife and son. The appeared to be unharmed, if nothing more than drugged. As Q starred on in horror, the GPQ circled slowly around them, finally coming to a rest in the center just behind both tables. He positioned himself, waited a moment, and then placed his hands on each of their foreheads. As if they were intangible, the fingers sunk into their heads and then the hands followed to the point where the GPQ's entire hands were submerged. Satisfied, he now looked back up at Q.

"I would like to share my new proposition with you, Q. You will tell me in the next ten seconds what the Stranger has planned for combating the Merging or I will lobotomize your wife and son as I did the entire Continuum."

VVV

Location: Earth Station McKinley

Sector 001, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Once again, the response time of the Federation and its Starfleet amazed Capain Solo. On a Republic ship, it would have taken several minutes for the doctor and his team to arrive or for the injured crewman to be carried to the medical bay. But within ten seconds of sending out the distress call over the comm, he and the fallen Jedi had materialized within the station's sickbay, where doctors had treated them.

As far as the doctors could tell, their mental synapses had been overloaded and overwhelmed by a surge of energy they could not easily explain. Having seen the impossible, Han could only speculate that it had something to do with the Force.

Not surprisingly, Kyp had been the first to regain consciousness of the quartet. Despite all of the blows they had had over the years, Han still saw Kyp as the boy he had rescued from the spice mines of Kessel and that bond, though tried and tested, still remained. They were just now dicussing what Solo had learned. After they had collapsed. Han had called down to Tokyo, fearful that a similar action had befallen his children and nephew. Yet, they hadn't felt anything unusual in the Force.

"Hmm," Kyp replied, mulling over this seeming incongruity, giving Han time to mull himself over his daughter's decision to accompany a Republic/Federation task-force to the Romulan border -- Jacen had chosen to remain behind with Threepio to watch over Ben. Yes, Wedge and Tycho were part of it, but he just couldn't help but feel the same sense of reluctance and foreboding that had accompanied Anakin's own journey with Worf to the Klingon Empire.

"What about Anakin?"

"I've been trying to raise the Klingon home world, but they're comm systems are still in a mess following the attempted assassination of their Chancellor. But if Jacen and Jaina didn't feel it…"

"What is it, Han?"

"It's like during the Second Battle of 001. Jacen sensed where the yammosk was even though Danni Quae's instruments weren't able to."

"All I can say is that the Force moves in mysterious ways. If Jacen was able to sense it, then there must have been a reason."

Han sighed, leaning back in the chair he had pulled up to Kyp's bed.

"I hope so. I mean, I know I once said the Force was a hokey religion. And almost thirty years of fighting alongside Luke, Leia, you, Corran, and everyone else, I know that it does exist. I just can't pretend to understand it at times."

Kyp smiled slightly, a rarity these days given his own losses from the war and his clashes with Luke over the proper role of the Jedi, a clash that had led him to journey through the tunnel in the sky. Then his frown returned as his eyes narrowed

"Do you have a map of the Federation?" he asked suddenly.

"What? No, not on me. Why?"

"Just get me one, now."

Curious and slightly annoyed at Kyp's behavior, Han nonetheless complied and within several moments was able to procure a PADD with a map function from one of the sickbay nurses. Kyp didn't even bother to thank him as he snatched the device from the ex-smuggler's hands and began tapping at the controls. Han sat back and watched him with both puzzlement and curiosity.

"What's this all about?

"I'm certain that we were struck down like that for a reason."

"How?"

"I can't speak for the others, albeit for obvious reasons, but when I collapsed, I began to…see and sense things. I felt a great disturbance in the Force, almost as if energies and forces both light and dark were congregating and meeting at a specific point."

Han frowned.

"For what? And where? Here at Earth."

"No, here," he said at last, his finger stopping at the edge of the PADD. Han looked down and felt his blood go cold when he saw where Kyp was pointing to on the star chart.

"Please tell you're kidding. Please tell me you're just doing this to give him another piece of your mind.

"I'm not, Han."

There was not a trace of doubt in his eyes, body language, or voice. Han looked at Kup, then back down at the PADD, desperately hoping that Durron was incorrect about the planet where his finger had stopped.

It was Bajor.

VVV

_**To be continued…**_

VVV

Author's Notations

The Fondor incident occurred in the NJO novel "Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse".

Dr. B'Oraq first appeared in the TNG novel "Diplomatic Implausibility".

Ra-Ghoratreii and his species were never named on-screen, only in the novelization of "Star Trek VI" and the novel "Articles of the Federation".

The Delegation of 75 is modeled after the Delegation of 2000 as seen in the novelization and deleted scenes of Episode III.

According to the "A Time to…" book series, Min Zife succeeded Jaresh-Inyo from 2373 to 2378. However, since this story was written before the series began, Grey'si instead succeded Inyo in this story's timeline.

The bit about the hounds and the bees is a tribute to one of my favorite lines from "The Simpsons_"._


	12. Act II, Part XII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Author's Notes: This chapter contains possible spoilers for the fourth season of ENT and the DS9 re-launch novel "Unity"; ; read at your own discretion. Other than that, as always, enjoy.

VVV

**Act II, Part XII**

"_Events in our lives happen in a sequence in time, but in their significance to ourselves they find their own order the continuous thread of revelation."_

- Eudora Welty -

VVV

**Location: _U.S.S. Rhode Island_**

**Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

When Harry Kim had announced to his former colleagues that he had accepted a deep-space assignment on the fringes of Federation territory, everyone had looked at him as if he were out of his mind. After all, he had spent seven years trapped in the dark frontier of the Delta Quadrant and now that he had finally returned home, he wanted to get away again?

Harry had felt differently about the matter. Officially, his opinion was that the experience he had gained as _Voyager_'s operations officer could be put to better use in the frontier of Federation expansion. Unofficially, however, Kim had had trouble adjusting to life in a world that had thought him dead and that had passed by seven years without him. He had been so determined to help get _Voyager _home that he hadn't even given thought to what kind of world he would be returning to, from the lingering horrors of the epic War they had raged for two years to the injustice of Admiral Nechayev's inquisition.

Thus, Harry had accepted a posting of operations officer aboard the _Nova-_class _Rhode Island_. The _Nova_-class had been based off of the original designs for the _Defiant-_classand meant to act as a replacement for the aging _Oberth_-class science vessels. However, early production had been delayed both by the cold war with the Dominion and by the apparent loss of one of the first group of vessels, the _U.S.S. Equinox_ _-- _though Harry and his former shipmates had proven that to be false.

Having rekindled their romance, Libby had followed in suit as a Federation News correspondent covering the Federation's post-war exploration and expansion. Living on the _Rhode Island _had taken some getting used to for both of them, but thus far they had made it work.

But despite the fact that this ship was not _Voyager_, Harry's ultimate ambition still lay in the center chair and as he had during the final years of the sojourn, he commanded the chair during the third shift. And like the Warhead incident four years previous, Harry now found his commanding officer called to the bridge at this ungodly hour.

Captian Sakura Ichiro of the _Rhode Island _was somewhat stricter in her command style than Kim's previous commander, but was just as good a Captain as Kathryn Janeway. She could be stern and tempered, yet equally soft and understanding. And in the combat situations that the _Rhode Island _had seen since Harry joined, he had never once seen her so worried or shocked.

Until now.

"Are…these readings accurate, Lieutenant Kim?" she asked at last. Kim nodded, his face pointed in the direction of the bridge's view screen. Two days earlier, the _Rhode Island _had arrived at the borders of the Kel'Spren Unity, a prosperous and peaceful planetary system that had recently achieved warp drive and which lay several light years from a previously-undiscovered particle fountain.

Given that twelve Starfleet ships had been lost trying to map a _single _fountain years earlier, Ichiro had ordered that the _Rhode Island _keep her distance while receptions had occurred, a Class-Four Probe had been deployed to further study and map the phenomena. Thus, everything had been going well until a frantic call from the surface of Kel'Spren Prime had led Kim to wake his master and commander, unable

Harry felt a sense of Déjà vu, memories of the data sent back by the _Voyager_'s probe that had entered Borg space during their third year returning to him. But instead of a Borg cube filling the main view screen, there was instead empty space where the Kel'Spren Particle Fountain should be.

"Yes, Captain. It's gone and there's no sign that it ever existed."

VVV

**Location: _U.S.S. Paradox_**

**30th Century, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Over six centuries into the future, Daniels was struggling to not collapse on the holographic panels of the _Paradox_'s Temporal Observatory, the weight of the implications he had learned threatening to overpower him. He had used the computer to call up various spatial and temporal phenomena. The most recent was the Kel'Spren Particle Fountain. In the annals of the Temporal Atlas, this phenomea would continue on until at least 3567 in the old Earth Calendar.

Yet, now it had vanished as if it had never existed.

And it wasn't simply this particle fountain, oh no. He had triple-checked within moments dozens of similar phenomena and occurrences all across the cosmos -- all gone. The anomaly that had been spreading out from the vicinity of Earth was now appearing elsewhere both across and outside the galaxy in the place of these phenomena and was replicating quickly.

Were a simple freighter captain or average Joe of years past to see this, they would simply say good riddance to the phenomena that impeded space travel and made their lives difficult. But if they were in the know and had expanded their understanding of the universe, then they would know that something was very, _very_ wrong. These phenomena were more than just pretty light shows and radioactive furnaces. They were a representation of the very energies that served as creation's lifeblood. But they were being merged and canceled out.

The universe was dying.

But this wasn't simple temporal or spatial manipulation; the computer confirmed that the temporal wave front from the Kel'Spren Nova was moving into the future from2379, not from millennia past. No, this was manipulation on a scale far grander than any one of the Temporal Cold War parties were capable of.

This was manipulation on the level of a _god_.

Before Daniels could pursue this line of thought any further, klaxons began blaring throughout the timeship. He frowned and tapped the holographic panel, opening a direct real-time feed to the ship's AI and the bridge.

"Report!"

"_Alert Level Omega. Multiple Temporal Incursions in progress!"_

VVV

**Location: Suliban Helix**

**October 2151, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"Where is Klag?"

"_The humans have him."_

"Did you lose anyone?"

"_Two of my men were killed. One of them was…a friend. Can you prevent it?"_

The Commander sometimes wondered why in the hell he had chosen _this _era of all eras to influence from the confines of the Temporal. Yes, this was the era that had seen the launch of Earth's first warp-based exploration program, the outbreak of the Romulan Wars, and of course, the founding of all that had done him wrong, the United Federation of Planets.

If there was any better era in which to strike a blow at his foe, it was this one. No, it was simply that the lackeys of this era were just as incompetent as many of the men he led, men who would even be born for over seven centuries. Still, one worked with the tools that he/she/it was provided with, no matter how skilled or unskilled they were.

"Our agreement doesn't provide for correcting mistakes. Recover the -- ."

VVV

**Location: New York City**

**1944, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"Take them away."

Commander Vosk tugged on his Nazi military tunic as his guards led the two suspected Temporal agents to a secure holding area. The escape of the original agent had complicated things and he needed any intelligence that could be obtained. Too much had been lost, too much had been scarified by the Na'kuhl Commander and his team for them to fail now. Another day or two and the Temporal Conduit would be online and the future would once again be theirs.

"Sir?"

The voice of one of the project supervisors, Brish, cut through Vosk's negative amusing on the Temporal Accords.

"Team 7 reports that the fluctuations in the secondary power grid have been contained and are ready to begin the next test.:

"Excellent. Prepare to initiate the --"

VVV

**Location: Xindi Expanse**

**2152, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Dolim leaned forward, his claws clenched tightly to the point that they had cut through his leathery hide. There was a haunted look in his eyes that combined rage and fear.

"What must we do to prevent their heinous act!"

The Presage almost felt pity for the Xindi. The humanoid Degra, the aboreal Jannar, the reptilian Dolim -- they were all so pathetically easy to manipulate. These primitives would gladly further their goals and by doing so, would pave the road to a world where the Battle of Procyon V would never be fought, a world where the Sphere Builders had completed their galactic conquest.

"Then hear me thus. Your future will be spared with this one act: Destroy the world called -- "

VVV

**Location: _U.S.S. Paradox_**

**30th Century, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"My God," Daniels whispered as lights continued to wink out across the holographic board. As one of the leading ships in the Temporal Cold War, the _Paradox _monitored all of the leading factions of the Temporal Cold War -- or at the very least, the ones that had been identified. With the nature of time travel and temporal manipulation, the various factions were appearing and vanishing faster than DTI could keep track of.

And yet, a more concrete picture than ever had begun to emerge as the Temporal Communications Network began to display incoming reports from DTI agents and allies. And the image that was forming was not looking good at all. Sillik's benefactors, the Sphere Builders, the Na'kuhl -- all were participants in the conflict that spanned the length and breadth of time itself, all of whom were, like the Kel'Spren Nova, vanishing as if they had never existed .

"_Look's like the war finally heated up, just not in the way that people were expecting,"_

came the voice of the Operator. Daniels nodded solemnly as he glanced at the decreasing number of holographic markings and notations, a distressing number of them DTI. Starfleet's TCN was normally able to alert its operatives and ships to to a fair number of impending changes or temporal fluctuations; the agents could then remove themselves from the main time stream and remain unaffected until the danger had passed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't perfect and only the agents who had been quick on their feet or had already been outside the main time stream, like the _Paradox_, had survived this attack or attacks. Daniels was still waiting confirmation of that one.

"So, we're absolutely certain that this is not the result of a single incursion?"

"_No. If it was, we would be recording a specific set of energy signatures and fluctuations. This is a massive, coordinated attack undertaken by a single faction."_

"Hmm. Any luck identifying the energy signature used to launch these incursions?"

"_I'm --"_

The Operator paused, his expression frozen in mid-speech. For a moment, Daniels wondered if the crucial information he sought had been glimpsed and this was responsible for his silence. The Operators were the end result of the EMH programs centuries earlier and its interpersonal subroutines and AI was far greater than anything to date. The Operator's next words, however, proved Daniels wrong.

"_Warning! Error! Error!"_

The Operator's avatar flickered and winked out. As they did, new klaxons added to the cacophony of the temporal incursion alerts. Systems monitors began flickering and the center of operations for the _Paradox _erupted into chaos.

"Report!"

"Something is attempting to hack into the system, Commander. They've breached the firewalls and are moving into all relevant systems."

How could this happen? The _Paradox_ was equipped with the greatest anti-incursion technology ever created -- at least in this era. Could this be an incursion from farther down the timeline? And if so, how had they bypassed the Operator?

"Lock out the main computer, quickly!"

"I'm trying, sir, but --"

It was at that moment that the sound of their doom was heard, the sound that anyone who utilized technology dreaded: the ominous sound of a ship's power core shutting down. Several things happened as once. As the ship's power systems went offline, the bridge's consoles and holographic emitters all exploded simultaneously. As they did, the sparkle and chiming of a transporter beam filled the air as Daniels spun around --

-- only to feel something crushing his chest, a fiery and burning sensation that spread outwards across his body. As the remainder of the crew fell to their attackers, Daniels watched as a new form materialize on the burning deck plates, surveying the damage and destruction inflicted upon the timeship's bridge by the boarding party. And thought he was beginning to lose focus in his eyes, Daniels retained enough lucidity to recognize the figure.

It was _her. _

And with her appearance on his bridge, many of the pieces began to fall into place as Daniels struggled to maintain what precious little consciousness he still retained.

"Whatever…you are trying, it…will not…work…"

She kneeled beside him and offered him a cold, almost sad smile.

"Commander Daniels, didn't anyone ever tell you that resistance is futile?"

That smug, cold expression upon her face was the last thing that Daniels saw as the darkness finally claimed the DTI agent.

VVV

**Location: Kendra Province**

**Bajor, Milky Way Galaxy**

Kasidy Yates had first come to Bajor shortly before the end of the Occupation. Until then, the Cardassian's harassment of even neutral freighters had made trade through the systems controlled by the Union difficult. But the Cardassian withdrawal and the subsequent discovery of the wormhole had changed everything, but Kasidy had only felt it to be in the realm of shipping and trading. She could never have imagined that the events of 2339 would change her life forever.

And things certainly had changed ten years later. True, she was still the master and commander of the _Xhosa_, but she spent much of her time now in the Kendra Porvince, in the 12 hecapates of land that her husband had purchased before his…disappearance. The nature of his disappearance had been debated by Starfleet officials, Vedeks, cultists, and others continuously over the last four years. Even Kasidy wasn't sure what to make of what exactly had happened in the Fire Caves. Yet, she was confident of one thing.

The Emissary, her husband, would return.

Until he did, however, she would continue to manage the home that he had wanted to build on Bajor, alongside her children. The two of them were quite a pair, Jake playing with young Rebecca when he wasn't penning articles or freelance stories. Having grown up with a brother, Kasidy knew quite well just how inseparable siblings could be at times. Yet, she knew only one thing could possibly tear them apart.

"Alright, who wants first shot at the jambalaya?"

"Me first," yelled little Rebecca, clamoring to reach the table first and devour the Creole dish. Just as the young child reached it, there came a rasp at the door. Jake and Kasidy glanced at each other.

"You expecting anyone?"

"Nope. You?"

"Me neither."

"I'll get it!" cried Rebeca who abandoned her plate of mouth-watering jambalaya as quickly as she had claimed it Jake smiled and shook his head..

"She's an impulsive little thing, isn't she?"

"She gets it from yourside of the family," Kasidy retorted in jest. Unlike Jake and Kasidy, she had no problem with going to greet strangers and guests. Yates supposed it could be attributed to the isolation of the land that her husband had purchased. There weren't many children in this neck of the Kendra Province and Kasidy knew she needed to put more effort into finding more individuals of Rebecca's age for her to play with.

Still, Kasidy was concerned as she raised herself from the table and approached the front door of the Sisko residence. While the Vedek Assembly's official position was that the Emissary's family be left in peace following the supposed battle in the Fire Caves, that hadn't stopped the occasional pilgrim from passing through.

Yet, the man before her did not appear to be such a pilgrim. He was dressed in an unusual combination of brown robes and a black jumpsuit. Attached to his belt was a cylindrical device, the likes of which Kasidy had never seen before. His face lacked the nasal ridges of a Bajoran and he seemed to be thus human, in his mid-forties to Kasidy's eyes.

"Mrs. Sisko, I presume?"

She nodded.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker."

VVV

Three kilometers away, Colonel Jorel Zolda lowered his viewfinder and began tapping a series of commands into her comm unit. His system was custome made, designed to be rerouted through a dozen different comm systems on the planet and in theory, were untraceable. Call him paranoid, but it was paranoia that had saved him from both the Cardassian military during the Ocupation and when the Circle's coup had failed.

"Black Knight to Black Bishop, come in."

One might think it odd that a Bajoran would utilize the names of Terran game pieces, but Jorel was quite familiar with the game. He had been born shortly before the Occupation had begun and his parents had died just before he had barely reached adolescence. Wandering, he had briefly fallen in with the Resistance, but soon came to conclusion that they would never be able to defeat them by thinking solely like Bajorans and with the pitiful resources they had access to.

So, he had smuggled himself off-world and had spent the next ten years roaming the cosmos, learning tricks of the trade from mercenaries and warriors to thieves and smugglers. At one point, he had found himself in the employ of Colonel Dimitri Zukosky, a disillusioned ex-Federation marine and chess aficionado who had taught him the art of strategy among other things. Thus, while he disliked and distrusted the Federation's presence in the Bajoran system, he still enjoyed the game.

"_Report."_

"The Pawn has arrived at the anticipated location."

"_Any indication that you have been detected?"_

"None. The psionic buffers are in place and working like a charm. And the security detachment's systems and weapons have been disabled. Would you like me to proceed?"

Those that were involved in their movement would find it odd that a Colonel would be asking a monk for permission to launch an operation like this. However, Jorel knew quite well what the stakes were and of the awesome powers and energies that would be unleashed if all went according to plan."

"_Wait until I arrive. If these tales are true, then against a Jedi we will require more than just phasers and photon grenades. We will need something more…potent."_

Jorel sighed. While they need this monk on their side -- more so for his expertise in the occult than his influence in the Vedek Assembly, a task they both left to Vedek Elreth -- he was still so damm annoying. But he too had seen the Federation's data files on this New Jedi Order and knew that against the de facto Grand Master of that Order, they would need any and all tools at their disposal.

"Understood. Black Knight out."

VVV

**Location: Q Continuum**

**Somewhere in the Universe**

A day was but a linear concept, another primitive measurement of the flow of time. In the realm of the Q continuum, it had no real meaning. With the awesome powers at their disposal, the Q could go anywhere, anytime and do practically anything and everything. Well almost anything. Had he not been engaged in attempting to strain against the bonds holding his form in place, Q would have directed all of his power and strength at blowing the head off his treacherous leader.

"Ten, nine, eight…

The GPQ's hands were glowing with energy as they rested atop his unconscious family's heads. With a single thought, he would tear their minds asunder and lobotomize them as he had done to his brethren in the Continuum. Their lives would be spared, however, if Q were to reveal once and for all what it was that the Stranger had discussed during the gathering of the Quintessence.

"…seven, six, five…"

For not the first time in his life, the self-proclaimed Master of the one-liner had no witty comeback or retort at his command. And he was most certainly not going to tell the GPQ what the Stranger had told him -- especially when one considered that it was all riddles that Q suspected hinted All he had was his rage and fear, all being channeled into that single act, the one action that

"…four, three, two…"

The Q were capable of many things, but Q knew in those last two seconds that even he could not break the bonds forged by the Great and All Powerful Q. His powers were restrained, his bonds created by the will of a god. In two seconds, he and the GPQ would be the only fully functioning members of the grand evolutionary achievement.

And if such an achievement were to reach this stage, did it truly deserve to survive?

"…O--"

The GPQ stopped in mid-sentence, the final number in his sequence of death stalled on his tounge . A look of confusion formed upon his chiseled features. Then, without warning, he moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. The Q's form fell backwards, releasing his grip on the Lady Q and q. As he collapsed in a heap on the dungeon floor, the shackles and bonds holding both Q and his family loosened and became unlocked.

The instant he was on his feet, Q rushed to his family, felling for what would pass for a pulse in a Q. Though unconscious, they were otherwise unharmed and they would come around shortly. But what had happened to the Stranger? Had Q somehow managed to direct even a tiny arrow of his anger and rage at the Great and All Powerful Q? Had his godly powers not deserted him in his greatest hour of need?

"When I was very young, my father once told me that if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything," came a voice from the entrance to the GPQ's sadistic playground. Q looked up as the figure responsible for these words came into the light.

"I've since learned that such an act can be accomplished, but sometimes only with a little outside help."

Q didn't know whether to laugh or cry and it wasn't just because of the fact that the GPQ was now apparently down for the count or that his family had been spared the fate of their brethren. His being was a cauldron of swirling emotions and disbelief as he looked upon the face of his savior, a face he knew like the back of his hand.

"Crusher? Wesley 'Boy Wonder' Crusher!"

VVV

**Location: Grand Convocation Chamber**

**Coruscant, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Captain Picard had first visited the Federation Council chambers in his youth, shortly before his first year at the Academy had begun. With the exception of critical security hearings and meetings, all sessions were open to the public and they were encouraged to see their government in action. Thus, having been accepted to the Academy, he wanted to observe up close and personally the actions of the species whose policies and decisions he, should he manage to graduate, would enforce as a Starfleet officer.

In more recent times, he had returned to the Council building for less innocent reasons, most notably for his testimony related to the Briar Patch incident. And despite the nature of that visit and his still lingering resentment and anger over the actions of certain Councilors, that sense of wonder and awe at the symbolism and importance of the chambers.

But even Picard had to admit that the Federation Council antechamber couldn't hold a candle to the Galactice Senate of the New Republic. It didn't matter to Picard that this wasn't the original antechamber utilized by the distinguished body (the original Senate Hall had been razed and destroyed by the escape of the Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya _and the reborn Emperor and Independence Hall had followed suit thanks to Kueller). It was still damm impressive work, from both an architectural and symbolic point of view and even Vaughn, Troi, and Data had agreed with the Captain on that.

Yet, the impressiveness of what the Republic had achieved and fought for in their quest for galactic unity belied the same underling corruption and decay that had doomed its predecessor to the machinations of individuals like Cos Palpatine. If people liked him and Leia Organa served as a lightning rod for order and unity, those in favor of chaos and disharmony marched behind Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat. As both Leia and Troi had predicted, the first day of negotiations had not been made easy by Shesh and this second day was proving no different.

"…I tell you again, the free people of the Alpha Quadrant are prepared to ally alongside the New Republic's banner," he said from the central podium of the Senate. The Central Podium housed the members of the Ruling Council, but also served as the speaking point for visiting dignities and Senators who chose not to engage the holographic communications systems.

"Or so you claim," Shesh retorted in what could pass as a mocking tone. "But how can you be trusted?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do not act so condescending, Captain Picard. Again, I state the obvious. You have begun an unprecedented military buildup in a sovereign system.

"And again," came the angry voice of Queen Quital from alongside Picard, "the Naboo people have permitted the Federation and Unimatrix Zero to build their Transwarp Hub."

"Yet, where is the formal writing or submission from your planet's ruling council? After all, your position is one of ceremonial importance, is it not? They are ultimately the movers and shakers of your government. But then, you world seems to possess a talent for serving as pawns for others."

Quital's eyes narrowed dangerously at the thinly-veiled reference to Palpatine's actions half a century previous. Before she could voice a fiery response, Shesh continued on.

"And speaking of people, Captain, claim to represent the free people of the Milky Way. But if so, where are representatives of these other governments? Where are ambassadors from Unimatrix Zero, or the Klingon and Romulan Empires, or the First Federation, the Gorn Hegenomy or dozens of other culture or governments of your galaxy? Where are they

"Senator Shesh --"

"No, the simple fact of the matter is that despite the Federation's claims, you have no reason to include your cultures in these proceedings. From the very beginning, you have perceived what you believe is our weakness in the face of the Yuuzhan Vong onslaught and you seek to use if for your own ends. In short, the Federation seeks to conquer the New Republic."

There was a long silence, marked only by the murmuring and shocked gasps of Senators.

"You can't possibly be serious with such an accusation, Senator Shesh," Picard finally replied, the Captain in disbelief that even Shesh would play a card as despicable as this one.

"Oh, but I am."

Shesh turned to face and address the vast sea of Senators, dignitaries, and aides.

"I submit evidence to this distinguished body that the Federation has lied to you and has been attempting to infiltrate our Alpha Quadrant forces for their own, sinister purposes. If I may, Deputy-Chief?"

The Quarren nodded -- Borsk Fey'lya, despite his show of strength and will, had been unable to attend the second day and thus Deputy Chief of State Pwoe now presided over the distinguished body. Shesh smiled triumphantly.

The lights of the Grand Convocation chamber dimmed as a dozen holoprojectors flared to life, displaying a recording for all eyes of the Senate and the galaxy. The scene showed what appeared to be a New Republic warship's flight deck. The main focus of this recording was of a man bending over the deck plates, a Federation tricorder in one hand and a communicator in another. Yet, the detail of his face remained concealed by the low-level lighting and shadows. Whoever had operated this holocam appeared to realize this as the image now became brighter, focusing in closer --

-- and Picard felt his knees go weak as the figure now became fully revealed to the audience. He willed every iota of his strength and willpower to not collapse to the floor of the Central Podium or to display any sign of recognition at the sight of the displayed figure, the man whom the Captain believed to be the true culprit behind the bombing of the Federation Council.

It was Cortin Zweller.

VVV

_**To be continued…**_

VVV

Author's Notations

Thought I'd forgotten about Cortin Zweller being caught on Candid Camera, didn't you? And for those that have wondered where the Travelers were in this whole mess, the first part of your answer has now revealed itself, hasn't it?

The _Rhode Island_ first appeared in the alternate future of the VGR finale, "Endgame". Harry's posting on the vessel was established in the second chapter of Act I.

Sakura Ichiro's name is a tribute to my two favorite characters from the video-game/anime "Sakura Taisen".

The identity and back story of the Suliban's temporal benefactor was never revealed (in yet another of TPB's more controversial decisions). I am simply referring to him as 'The Commander' for the sake of this fanfic).

The name and gender of Kasidy's child was revealed in the re-launch novel "Unity" (in one of the earlier chapters, however, I stated that the second child was a son; that chapter was written prior to the release of "Unity" and will be corrected in later updates).


	13. Act I, Part XIII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part XIII

"The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as blood. The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all creation shall tremble before the Burning Standards of Hell."

-Mephisto, _Diablo II_-

Author's Notes: From this point onwards, I'm going to be putting the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter so as not to present spoilers for readers when they peruse new installments of _Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_. So, for now, enjoy as always!

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"If both men falter now or at any point down the road that is being laid out for them, than all will be lost."

The Stranger continued to clasp his hands and let his statements sink in for a moment.

"Therefore, the time has come to fetch the two key individuals upon whom our hopes and souls rest."

Q was the first to speak.

"I call Jean-Luc!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. Sisko just stared at the Q Continuum's representative.

"What _is _it with you and Picard, Q?"

Q looked mock-horrified.

"Well what's there to say? He's bald, he's French - even though he talks with an English accent - and he's fun to mock - unlike you. I try to make a joke around you on your precious little station and you socked me.

"If the fate of the universe was not in the balance, I would gladly do so again."

"Really? Well you can just bring it - "

Before Q could finish his statement, the fire pit roared brighter than it had before. The sudden rush of flame quite things down and as soon as it dissipated, they could all see the Stranger lowering his hand, proving that he had manipulated the flame.

"That's enough. We're wasting valuable time."

"Fine; I'll go beep Picard."

"I will make contact with Skywalker."

As both Q and Sisko vanished, the former with the snap of a finger and the latter with the white light of the Prophets, the Stranger sat back into his chair, clasped his hands, and looked at M and Ayelborne.

"Now we wait."

Location: Bajor

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Ten years previous, the Cardassian Union, prior to its self-destruction at the end of the Dominion War, had withdrawn from the planet known as Bajor. The decision had been a combination of pressure from the Federation and the Central Command's tiring of the daily terrorist attacks, courtesy of the annoying Bajoran Resistance. They had left behind a burning, broken world on that day, the Day of Withdrawal, and many had predicted both on and off planet that Bajor would never recover from her forty-years in hell.

Ten years later, they had been proven sufficiently wrong.

Though her continents and surface still bore many scars left behind by Occupation forces, Bajor had all but recovered with the generous aid of the United Federation of Planets. Her cities had been rebuilt, her spirit mended, and her people truly unified for the first time in millennia; it was a truly gorgeous planet, one that rivaled the beauty of even Deneva, which had been hailed by many as one of the galaxy's most beautiful planets.

But for all of the damage that had been inflicted, there was one area of the planet that had escaped the attention of the Cardassian overseers, who had been more concerned with uridium processing and dealing with rebellious Bajoran slaver laborers. If they had been less arrogant and more observant, they might have done their slaves a favor by destroying that small area of the planet with a orbital blast from a _Galor_ or _Akrill-_class cruiser.

It was an area of Bajor long feared by the natives, by farmers and politicians alike, a place where the man who had days before been pouring over ancient texts and scrolls over a low fire and a half-eaten and cold hasperat soufflé was now sitting, pondering what he knew that the rest of Bajor did not, information that was vital to the survival of not just the planet, but all of existence.

Such thing were possible to easily contemplate within the lowest levels of the 'dreaded' Fire Caves.

He relished the coolness of the subterranean, sandy floor and considered the 'official' history of these caves. Legend and religious texts continually stated that these caves were where the Pah-Wraiths, the Bajoran devils, had been imprisoned by their brothers and sisters in the Celestial Temple

The man knew from texts that had long been suppressed by Vedeks and Kais from millennia past that that the reason for the imprisonment of the non-corporeal beings within these caverns was not as simple as that, that it tied into the knowledge that he, like many before him, had been studying and preserving, waiting for the day when it would, as was foretold, occur.

He closed his eyes again and began to concentrate in methods taught to him by his father and his father before him, techniques of meditation that had been passed down through every member of his family.

He could _feel_ the incredible power and energy contained with these cavern walls, dripping from cracks in the rocky formations of the ceiling and the floor. On previous occasions, this power had been easy to reach out and touch, to feel. Yet in the last three years, it had waned. It was still there yet almost as if its lock had been reinforced and contained.

Either way, this power was but one sample of the power that could be used to act against what the signs and charts that forecast. The signs had been verified by his fellow associates across the entire world. They all knew that the time was coming and soon and that power like this could be the only way to save Bajor.

But they were faced with a problem.

If the rumors were true, if the Text was truly gone, if the secrets and solutions proposed and recorded by the Kosst Amojan were indeed lost forever, then they had no immediate way to use this power; not even allowing their bodies as vessels for these beings was possibly anymore given the unexplained waning of that power in the last three years.

Yet, as he raised his still form from the sands, there were others, especially with one of the signs that had come true. Perhaps the power exhibited by these strangers from another Galaxy, these Jedi, could very well prove to be the key to tapping into the power of that would save Bajor from a cataclysmic end.

Location: Yuuzhan Vong warship _Sunulok_,

Duro System, Corusca Galaxy

As a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, Nas Choka of Domain Choka had only one fear. That fear was not of dying in the glorious combat that Yun-Yammka directed them to take against the infidels, those that denied the Yuuzhan Vong way of life, the _True _Way and the Great Doctrine. Nor was it of facing now the greatest warrior of the entire warrior-caste after Supreme Overlord Shimmra aboard his flagship, inside his Chamber of Command with the eyes of other high-ranking commanders upon him, as well as the birdlike pet of the late priestess Elan, Vergere.

His fear was that he had failed his people and had dishonored himself and his Domain.

When the Battle Group of Yun-Yamaka had received the pre-arranged villip signal, they had jumped through darkspace to the planet Naboo and had entered through the anomaly the infidels had termed the Earth/Naboo wormhole. Once they had exited it, they had immediately engaged the same kind of infidels that Garh'e Shai and his fellow warriors had battled half a _klekket _before at Naboo.

It had been a glorious battle, even with the arrival of familiar Republic infidels fighting alongside the Starfleet infidels. Their mechanical abominations were even worse with than the Republic's, particularly with the projectile that several Federation ships had launched and that had hit multiple ships, gaining speed and energy with each subsequent hit.

And then _they _had arrived.

Beings…no, an entire _race _of infidels composed out of machines! They had torn through the flanks of Nas Choka's armada like a _gricha _through a sandstorm. But that had not frightened Nas Choka. What had put him at ease was that it was almost as if, as if they had fought these infidels before.

But how could that be? They had never left their home galaxy except in preparation for the conquering of the Corusca Galaxy.

Whatever the cause, Nas Choka had given the order to retreat back through the anomaly to Naboo and them jump back to occupied-Hutt space. To Yuuzhan Vong battle traditions, retreat was as heretical as doubting the existence of Yun-Yuuzhan, the Creator.

That had been less than half a _klekket _ago.

Now, Supreme Commander Nas Choka stood before his Warmaster aboard Tsavong Lah's warship _Sunulok _in orbit of the infidel world of Duro. He had chosen to communicate with Lah in person rather than by villip. He was prepared to take full responsibility for their defeat in Sector 001 and would offer his life if that was what the Warmaster wanted.

He finished explaining the course of the battle, as analyzed by tactical villips and the legion of blaze bugs hovering nearest the wall of the living vessel, recreating the fleet movements of the Republic, Federation, Borg, and Yuuzhan Vong for Tsavong Lah's talented eyes. The Warmaster, after a long silence, starred at Nas Choka and smiled.

"Congratulations is in order for you, Supreme Commander."

The Supreme Commander blinked in confusion.

"I do not understand, Warmaster. I failed to defeat the infidels, the Battle Group of Yun-Yamaka lost numerous ships and warriors whose -"

" - whose ranks will be eagerly filled by those who fish to prove their mettle against the infidels and the Jedi. Like Garh'e Shai, you have shown us a new threat to our promised domain over this galaxy!"

"And of my life?"

"I will not ask for your life in exchange, old friend. Rather for the life of a certain Executor."

Vergere clucked and chuckled in what Nas Choka assumed was a laugh.

"Correct the Warmaster is. With Nom Anor, the blame lies entirely for this defeat."

The Warmaster glowered at Vergere, but did not strike the bird-like creature. The Supreme Commander knew that former pet was quickly becoming an invaluable asset to Tsavong Lah; indeed, it was Vegere, through means unknown, that had known the Jedi ship _Millennium Falcon _would at Naboo when it was.

"Nom Anor is not to be entrusted with any more tasks. As of this moment, his life is no more. If he is found, he is to be killed for his failure."

The other commanders, both present and by villip, nodded or muttered in agreement which was not much of a surprise - no one like the burecratic Intendant caste.

"I will converse with the Supreme Overlord upon our next moves against the Republic, this Federation, and the mechanical infidels they call the Borg. Either we will continue to attack the Republic infidels or the Federation will come before them."

Lah then turned to the commanders and Nas Choka one last time, a look of excitement growing upon his scarred and tattooed face.

"Either way, tell your warriors to sharpen their couffes, offer sacrifice and prayer to the gods, and ready their prowess. A great battle is coming, one that with the gods upon our side, we shall win!"

With barely any effort, Vergere retreated to the corner of her mind where should best mediate and easily tune out Tsavong Lah's ranting of great battles and sacrifice to the Yuuzhan Vong's fictitious pantheon of gods.

Of course, _she _would never say that aloud to Tsavong Lah. She never had in the fifty years she had spent amongst the enemy, fifty years since she had given her life and freedom in exchange for the safety of the living world Zonama Sekot - as well as investigating the possible threat it posed to the Old Republic and its Jedi Knights.

At least as they had existed then.

That the Old Republic was apparently gone troubled her, as did the running around of half-trained Jedi across the worlds of the Corusca Galaxy.

But she could not dwell upon it.

There was simply too much at stake and too much to do in so little time. The discovery of this wormhole and new galaxy worked nicely for her, as did Nom Anor's blunder. She had taken advantage of Tsavong Lah's dislike of the Executor and he had played right into her hands - or feathers if you looked at it from a certain point of view.

After fifty years amongst the Yuuzhan Vong, her sense of humor, as strange as that of her fellow Jedi Master Yoda, was still intact.

And after fifty years, her plans were at last coming to fruition.

Starfleet Headquarters

Sol System, Alpha/Beta Quadrants

In the week since the Yuuzhan Vong surprise attack on Sector 001, the Tactical Preparation Theater had barely been silent. Top brass and officers had coordinated the defense of the Sector from that room and had, like those on the _Enterprise _and other Federation ships, stared in shock as Borg ships had appeared out of transwarp and had hit the living ships with the same type of efficiency that had characterized the Borg during their attacks in 2366 and 2373.

And now, a week after the worst attack in the sector since the Breen had hit San Francisco three years prior, President Grey'si had instructed a time of mourning for those whose lives had been lost, both Federation and Republic.

Losses hadn't been too bad for Starfleet all things considered. In fact, if they hadn't had the defense perimeter up when they did, it would have been worse. The phaser batteries and torpedo turrets had managed to inflict Chin'toka style losses on the Yuuzhan Vong fleet before the arrival of the Borg ships. But the coralskippers and matlog cruisers had still managed to either destroy or disable sixty-five percent of the grid.

Most of the Federation ships, the _Enterprise_-Eincluded, had sustained damage of some kind. Six ships had been destroyed - amazingly, Captain Noice and the _Gormenghast _had survived despite the fact that the _Excelsior_-class ship had taken part in the battle from the first moment Vong ships started pouring through the wormhole - as well as three squadrons of _Peregrine_-class fighters. The attack fighters had been in service for Starfleet since the aftermath of the Battle of Wolf 359 and had proven their worth during the major battles of the Dominion War to the extent that they now made up a significant portion of the Federation fleet. Though the ships were warp-capable, they still required specialized carriers to deploy them over vast distances.

__

And speaking of which…

Elias Vaughn watched on the central viewer as the Federation carrier _Shogei Maru _launched a squadron of _Peregrine_-class fighters to patrol this end of the wormhole - as well as keep an eye on the Unimatrix Zero ships.

It wasn't as if Starfleet didn't trust the rogue Borg. Captain Picard had believed Axum's story and his Betazoid counselor Deanna Troi - whom Vaughn tried to speak to when he could given that her late father Ian had been a very good friend of his - had not detected any ill thoughts or hidden secrets from the former-drone's mind.

Captain Picard, Admiral Janeway, and Starfleet Command desperately wanted to believe that the Borg threat was over, that they would never again be threatened by the Collective, it's ships, its drones, or its queen. It was also ecstatic over the offer Axum had made to Picard and Janeway aboard the _Enterprise _two days ago.

Axum had proposed giving Starfleet the technology and assistance to construct not just transwarp coils, but a transwarp _hub_. With transwarp, the Federation would finally be able to explore in ways that had been dreamed of since the days of Jonathan Archer and the _NX_-class _Enterprise_.

But more importantly, they could have a tool to strike back with at the Yuuzhan Vong.

If there had been any doubt before, any chance that thanks to Viqi Shesh, the chances of some kind of agreement between the New Galactic Republic and the United Federation of Planets would not work out, it was now all water underneath the bridge so to speak.

The Federation Council and Command, as well as the Bothans Traest Krey'Fey and Borks Fey'lya were now overwhelmingly supporting a pro Federation/Republic alliance. It didn't matter to many that only three years had passed since the end of the Dominion War, that Starfleet was still not back fully on its feet. The Federation would not stand to be attacked by anyone again, particularly a bunch of religious fundamentalists with a quasi-Cardassian belief in manifest destiny.

The effect had already been felt.

A team of Federation doctors would be, in the next day and with the assistance of a Republic scientist, Danni Quae, would examine at Starfleet Medical a recovered Yuuzhan Vong body to test if the theories of the late Professor Richard Galen were pertinent here. Trill physicist Dr. Lenara Kahn was also on her way to Earth to study and compare the Terran/Nuian wormhole in comparison with data on the Bajoran, Barzan and Furies wormholes. Hopefully she'd be able to give Starfleet a better idea of how this wormhole had appeared, if it was natural or if based on Picard's reports if the entity Q had created it.

The Third Fleet had been re-deployed along Sector 001 to prepare for another possible incursion; elements were holding guard on the Naboo end of the wormhole along with the Republic Navy at the request of the Nubian government. Admiral Janeway had, in conjunction with Picard and Lt. Alexander Munro, successfully lobbied President Grey'si to reinstate the Hazard Team, the elite away team that had been founded on _Voyager _and disbanded following the ship's return home.

Picard was also trying to help get the _Voyager _technology, specifically the transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generators ; Vaugn knew from experience that DTI would fight them to the last on that one.

Not everyone had looked favorably on these efforts. Nechayev had stated to all of Command that Picard was pulling a Leyton and had tried to get the Captain arrested again. Admiral Uhura had slammed down on her and Vaughn had quietly approved; although he would never say it aloud, he had always thought that the Alynna Nechayev was kind of a bitch.

"I don't know what went wrong up there. The attack has thrown everything into chaos; they're actually _doing _what Picard is telling them!"

For the second time in the last two weeks, Admiral Alynna Necheyev stood once again in the center of the TR-116 production warehouse, addressing the twelve monoliths that represented the top operatives and leaders of covert agency Section 31. Agent Cortin Zweller was leaning back across the wall, watching the proceedings from the shadows.

There was a long indeterminable silence as the monoliths conversed on their own, private channels. Finally, Monolith 01 addressed the Admiral.

__

"We know that it is not by any fault of yours, Admiral. We are also fortunate that Agent Zweller's attempt at sabotage failed - though you will still remain an essential part of the organization; we do not hold this against you."

Zweller breathed a sigh of relief. As clam as he was, he had been worried that his fate as an agent of Section 31 hung in the balance.

"Thank you, sir. But what are we going to do about Unimatrix Zero?"

"The Borg, either as a whole or as a sole being, have never been trustworthy. Steps must be taken. There is little we can do be prepare for the attack we know will come. For they are Borg, after all. They will _attack."_

The other monoliths now began speaking out, all at once.

"Indeed."

"But what is to be done?"

"The shadow fleet is awaiting our -"

__

"We can't unveil that just yet-"

"There is always Project Dreadnaught.

Silence filled the chamber. Nechayev looked at Zweller.

"What's Project Dreadnaught?"

From his corner, Zweller shrugged.

"Beats the heck out of me; I'm on a need to know basis and I don't need to know just yet; neither do you."

Actually, that was somewhat of an exaggeration; it _wasn't _a lie from his viewpoint. Zweller knew quite well what Project Dreadnaught. If the big boys up top - or the big yanks, as Zweller was unofficially fond of calling them - were considering using it, then it was a sign to Zweller of how desperate things were for them - and how far they would go to save the Federation from everyone from the Vong to his old friend Jean-Luc 'Johnny' Picard.

The monoliths resumed speaking.

__

"Then it is agreed."

"We will prepare to launch the -"

"Not yet. Ready it, but do not launch it just yet."

The lead monolith regarded Admiral Necheyev once again.

__

"Though the rest of this meeting does not concern you, As always, your presence here is appreciated."

And as they had before, the lights flashed out and when the lowered lighting came back online, the monoliths vanished. From the corner, Zweller chuckled.

"It gets annoying when they do that, doesn't it?"

Although he detested violence, Vaughn knew that the Federation belief of all species living in harmony with now problems was not always true and in a lot of ways, truly naive. But something about it just didn't jibe for Vaughn. Call it paranoia - which had kept him alive for most of the last century - or his gut.

Either way, with a transwarp hub on the Naboo side of the wormhole, they could do that. Still Vaughn was worried about the response of the various other interstellar powers on their side of the wormhole.

The Cardassian Remnant had, with the approval of the Federation and Alon Ghemor, the leader of the Provisional Government, mobilized what little remained of their fleet, fearing for a possible attack by the Yuuzhan Vong. That force, which was protecting what had and was still the core of the Cardassian Remnant, was under the command of one of the few trustworthy and high-ranking members of the Cardassian military, Gul Macet, aboard the _Trager_.

Of course, the Bajorans and even Vaughn to a certain extent would have a hard time believing that someone who not only looked and sounded like the infamous Gul Dukat, but was also in fact related to Dukat was trustworthy. Still, Macet had been one of the highest proponents of the Cardassian cooperation with the Alliance forces; without him, hotshots like Guls Madred or Evek would have probably done something stupid by now.

In Klingon space, it was known that Chancellor Martok had put the Klingon fleet on high alert, with a taskforce under the command of Captain Klag of the Chancellor-class I.K.S. Gorkon to Sector 001, with the intent to assist the UFP if another incursion occurred.

The responses of the Breen Confederacy, Tholian Assembly, Son'a Solidarity, and the Romulan Star Empire was all unknown; Vaughn, given his role in the Tomed Incident, was particularly worried about how the Romulans were reacting to the news of the attack on Sector 001...

Location: Romulus

Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Though power had changed hands from Senators to Praetors to the Emperors in the roughly 2,000 years of the Empire's existence, the power over the Romulan political structure had always more or less been imbedded in Romulus, or rather, in the marvel of Romulan architecture that was the Romulan Senate. It was where the policies of the great Romulan institution were proposed and planned, where the dreams of the patriotic Romulans could be made into reality.

It was also perhaps _the _most guarded location in the entire Romulan Star Empire alongside Tal Shiar Headquarters. The latest in disruptor batteries, shield technology, sensor scramblers and patrols by the most loyal and dedicated legions of the Romulan Ground Forces made it secure from any attempt at attack, both from without and within.

So how exactly Shinzon planned to eliminate the Senate was beyond General I'val. He was tempted to call the 'Reman' commander deluded or insane --the result of rumors of Shinzon's mental instability -- but there was simply something in the eyes of his co-conspirator that made I'val think, a cool confidence that told him that Shinzon did indeed have a way to ensure the success of the first stage of their plan.

Shinzon had told the general that he was needed to distract Senate and the idiot Praetor Hiren so that he could get into position. So, here he was now, standing atop the marbled floor of the Romulan senate, a floor which depicted the two-century old Outmarches - or to their 'neighbors' on the other side, the Romulan Neutral Zone

The Senate meeting was meant to discuss the proposition of Admiral Kreti of giving the Remans a larger say in the military and other operations of the Empire - more of the unification nonsense inspired by the meddlesome Vulcan Spock who, despite the best efforts of the military and Tal Shiar, was still in hiding on Romulus and corrupting young monds. Though he hardly believed in Reman/Romulan unification, I'val had nevertheless agreed to accompany and support Kreti as their meeting.

Kreti had a long history of being an atypical Romulan whose support of non-traditional policies and Romulan/Reman unification had earned him the scorn and ridicule of those in the Empire. But he was still a good commander and had performed decently during campaigns in the Dominion War - where ironically, he had been forced to send his precious Remans as cannon fodder against the Jem'Hadar, Cardassians, and Breen at Benzar and Kalandra.

And, as he had expected, the Senate had blasted Kreti's proposal before he had barely gotten off of the ground. That idiot Praetor Hiren had reminded both of them that the military did not dictate policy on Romulus and that if they were not to bring this proposal before the current body of the Senate _ever _again. It was simply put political hubris that had been getting worse since the end of the Dominion War and exactly for this reason that General I'val had looked for an ally against the Senate and had found it in Shinzon.

As he turned, his eyes caught those of his co-conspirator Senator Tal'Aura. Tal'Aura had replaced Senator Cretak as the representative of Ki Baratan after the latter had disgraced herself trying to steal information from the personal database of Tal Shiar Chairman Koval. Although I'val had never loved the Tal Shiar, he knew that Chairman Koval was not someone on this side of the Outmarches to play games with and he couldn't help but wonder if Koval was onto their little coup.

Unlikely; as much as he hated to admit he, he agreed with Shinzon's assessment that the Tal Shiar's attention was at the moment focused on Earth and the threat that the Yuuzhan Vong posed to the Empire if they overran the Alpha Quadrant. Shinzon was right; the time to strike was now.

As he approached the doors, he heard Tal'Aura request from Praetor Hiren to leave for an appointment with the Tholian Ambassador.

The Tholians were among one of the more non-Romulan species that I'val had been fascinated with despite his upbringing. He found it interesting that this interstellar race were essentially crystalline arthropods who had life-spans of six-months, a penchant for interspace warfare, and shared only two things with the Romulan Star empire: Xenophobia and a non-aggression pact with the Dominion during the war.

Then he noticed that Tal'Aura, as she exited through the ornamental doors on the far side of the chamber, had left her recording device on the main Senate table next to Hiren. The Praetor was too busy speaking of the attempts to open trade negotiations with Celes II to notice it; apparently, Hiren was not focusing on what was going on Sector 001, either by accident or intentionally.

__

His mistake.

Nevertheless, General I'val found it odd that a Senator would casually forget such an important data device, especially given the Romulan penchant for blackmail and political espionage in the current --

I'val's heart stopped as he realized that it was _not _a data device.

It was…it was…

He had absolutely not idea _what _it was. Perhaps it was a bomb, perhaps it was an omni-directional personal disruptor. Whatever it was, it certainly was _not _a recording device - and I'val would bet his best bottle of Romulan ale that _this _was what Shinzon was going to use to kill the Senate.

Either way, I'val didn't want to find out what it could do.

He quickly moved through the main ornamental doors, not quite walking yet not quite running as his hands reached for the communicator on his belt.

"I'val to _Valdore._"

There was an ominous silence and I'val's anxiousness began to build even more as in the distance he heard Hiren go silent - whatever the device was, it must be activating. Finally, the communicator chirped in response to his hail.

__

"This is Donatra."

"Emergency beam-out, Commander. Now!!"

"Sensor readings confirm, sir. The weapon has been activated and is a complete success. No remaining life-forms are detected within the target area."

From the shadows of the bridge of his flagship, Shinzon of Remus smiled at the report from the loyal Reman soldier manning the _Scimitar_'s tactical station.

"We have little time then. Charge all forward disruptor banks and prepare to fire on the secondary target.

Over the course of his career with the Tal Shiar, Chairman Koval had come to believe in many things: Espionage, blackmail, and a good meal before supervising an execution to say the least.

But if there was one think he did not believe in, it was drinking on the job; the risk of inebriation coinciding with the advent of a critical situation did not merit well for someone in the position that Koval had held for the last decade, especially in the aftermath of the failed attack on Changeling Prime seven years prior. Nevertheless, the stress of the last week had tempted him retrieve a bottle from the secure cabinet he kept in his office.

In fact, if this whole business with the Yuuzhan Vong hitting Sector 001 or the appearance of rogue Borg that could and probably would make some agreement with the Federation and this New Republic had not come up, he had been tempted to spend some time in his mountain retreat atop the peak of Kor Thon, reading old-style codex books and drinking a nice hot cup of _tarka._

So, there he was, contemplating whether or not to access the lock on the cabinet that contained his special bottle of Ale to help aid his search for answers to the Yuuzhan Vong/Unimatrix Zero conundrum when the communicator he kept fixed to his right ear began buzzing.

Koval frowned.

The earpiece was used by his most trusted agents to contact and brief him, primarily in the event of an emergency. For one of them to be attempting to contact him in this matter meant that something urgent was afoot.

"This is Koval. Yes, I…What? The Senate's been what? _All _of it? How is that -"

Koval never finished his sentence; he lost his balance and crashed to the floor as the entire building began shaking. Koval's desk began to shake violently and the few spare possessions that he had decorated the chamber with fell to the ground. Alarms were going off, the lighting system began flickering, personnel running, and screaming through the corridors of Tal Shiar Headquarters, and in the background, a sound that Koval, as a Romulan, recognized almost instinctively.

The capital and Tal Shiar Headquarters had long been situated on one of the most geographically stable areas on all of Romulus. A land quake was next to impossible, especially with the geological sensors in place across Romulus.

That could only mean that one thing given the sound that Koval could clearly make out amidst the chaos.

The sound of disruptor fire.

Someone was firing from an orbital, firing on the Tal Shiar Headquarters. And with no warning of this attack, the shield batteries were not active or online. All they had were the armor plates and depth of the lower levels, but that would not last for long given the ferocity of the attack.

But there were protocols for evacuation.

The Tal Shiar Chairman himself had a personal transporter unit keyed to the coordinates of his evacuation shuttle. In fact, he probably would be on it right now, speeding out of its private hanger less than a kilometer away if the transporter unit hadn't suddenly failed. Since Koval always kept the unit under tight lock and key - as well as in tip-top condition as the humans would say, he saw two possibilities.

Sabotage: Unlikely.

Dampening Field: Most likely.

Either way, he would have to reach the shuttle by foot - or hope that one of the idiot commanders in orbit had enough fear or loyalty to the Tal Shiar to fire on whoever was firing on them.

Before he could race out the door to safety, the ceiling began to crack and crumble. The rubble fell and pinned the Tal Shiar Chairman to the floor. Before Koval could yell into his communicator for help of any kind, a chunk of ceiling hit his head and one of the most feared men in the Empire quickly blacked out as his headquarters died all around him.

"Sequence has been completed, sir. Secondary target has been completely destroyed."

From his chair, Shinzon stroked the blade of one of the many Reman knifes he kept concealed in his military uniform.

"I'm sure that some of them, got away in time. No matter. By time they regroup, it will be too late."

He glanced from the tactical station to his communications officer.

"Contact Tal'Aura and I'val. Tell them we are ready to proceed to the next phase; the General will no doubt be rattled."

__

That's his problem; if he doesn't like it, I can simply show him the full power of the weapon.

He starred back at the view-screen, the image of the green and blue sphere of Romulus and the smoke from what was formerly the Tal Shiar Headquarters dominating the sensor feed. He then spoke directly to the shadowy outlines of the screen's corner.

"You were correct in your assessment and knowledge of the facility. I still can't but help but wonder why you agreed to turn on your former masters given your loyalty to the Tal Shiar?"

For a moment, there was no response.

Then a Romulan stepped out of the shadows.

A _female _Romulan whose most striking feature was not the torn and parched uniform of a Romulan overseer in the Reman mines or the lack of the pronounced Romulan forehead, but rather than the typical black Romulan hair, her entire head was covered in slightly unkempt, but still vibrant blonde hair.

"It's like how the Klingon proverb goes: 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'"

Location: Csillia

Unknown Regions, Corusca Galaxy

Originally considered areas of Imperial occupation beyond the universe controlled by the Old Republic, the Unknown Regions contained the vast majority of the known, though unexplored, galaxy. To the Chiss, it was their home. To Baron Soontir Fel, it was his home away from home where ironically despite his invaluable advice and worth, he was loathed and despised by the very people he lived with.

But such was the price of the bargain that Mitt'raw'nuruodo, otherwise known to those outside of Chiss space as Grand Admiral Thrawn, had offered him almost two decades ago.

His dislike by many in the hierarchy of the Chiss government and the Expansionary Defense Force was not the only price he had paid. His two oldest sons had both died in combat during their time with the Chiss Navy. He had gained a limp from a flying accident while testing Clawcraft and the black patch that covered his right eye. His wife had been unable to visit with her brother, ironically a hero of the Rebellion.

But there had been advantages.

Like Thrawn, he had believed in the Empire, or rather the order and stability that came with it. It had given him a purpose in life other than piloting transports for his father's agro-combine. It had allowed him to truly accomplish what neither the Empire or the Republic had.

They had saved the galaxy from the Unknown Regions - or at least some parts of it.

Fel had not been exaggerating when he had told Mara Jade on Nirauan that there were dozens of threats from this area of space that would turn her blood cold and that could overwhelm the New Republic.

But thanks to the Chiss, these dozens of threats had, thus far, been pushed back from the Ssi-Ruuk Imperium to the Vagari - though the latter was still causing problems. In fact, the CEDF had been prepared to deal with them once and for all when the first reports of the Helska incident came through Chiss space.

Like Pellaeon and the Moffs on Bastion, Fel and the Chiss Phalanx households had sent, but then withdrawn assistance after the destruction of Ithor. The Chiss were determined to maintain their isolation, but also observe how the New Republic responded - and disintegrated - under the alien onslaught.

Meanwhile, Fel, unlike Pellaeon - and he could not fault the Grand Admiral for this; the Moffs were probably part of the problem, though Gilad's arrogance might also be another aspect - had been preparing the borders of Chiss space, both in conjunction with the military and the followers of Mitt'raw'nuruodo just in case a analog cruiser or fleet of coralskippers got feisty and came poking through their borders. He was also aware that elements in the leadings Houses were apparently negotiating with NRI Director Dif Scaur - of what Fel had absolutely no idea and they certainly weren't going to tell him.

But now, everything had changed in the last month.

In the Naboo system, the home-system of Cos Palpatine, the first stable wormhole known to exist in their galaxy had been discovered - and what had lay beyond that gateway had surprised and shocked Fel in a way that he had not been since he had glimpsed the first clone template of him that Thrawn had used - with Fel's permission of course - at the cloning facility on Wayland for his sleeper cells.

In fact, it was because of that wormhole that the old Baron had summoned one of his three remaining children, Jagged 'Jag' Fel to the balcony overlooking the frozen planes of Csillia. It was at times difficult to believe that such a frozen wasteland could have produced a species as complex and resourceful as the Chiss.

As a trained military officer, Soontir could easily discern his son's steps from a steps of the average Chiss military officer or citizen - not that Jag would have been too difficulty to spot anyway, given that he was one of the few humans on the planet and that his hair stood out as brown with a streak of white running through it.

Though he would not say it aloud, it was good to see Jag. While one of his squadrons had returned immediately to Chiss space, he and two of his remaining squadrons remained withing New Republic space and worked to repel the Yuuzhan Vong with Rogue Squadron at Kalarbra, Rodia, and elsewhere. He had been home since then.

There was silence for a few moments, as both Fels gazed out over the somewhat dull, yet surprising spectacular snow plains. The Baron finally broke the silence.

"I assume you have read the reports of what has transpired outside of our borders?"

"I have, father."

"So then, what can you tell me of this 'United Federation of Planets'?"

"The United Federation of Planets - main governing body of space on the opposite terminus of the newly discovered Nubian Wormhole. Roughly the current size of the Imperial Remnant, capital based on the planet called 'Earth'. Dominant Species are humans, with one hundred and fifty member worlds."

Jag continued to sepak for several more minutes before concluding his response to his father's questions just as Soontir Fel made his.

"That's nothing I don't already know. The CEDF needs specifics; _I _need specifics."

The elder Fel paused before continuing

"This operation is supported unofficially by the House Phalanx. I want you to take Commander Shawnky Nuruodo and squadron of Clawcraft with you. You will journey to Naboo and you will learn not only more specific details of if this Federation and its neighbors, particularly these 'Borg' pose a threat to Chiss space and the rest of the galaxy, but also why there are humans in another galaxy, what their way of life is to ours. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly father."

"Good. You leave immediately."

Location: Idran System

Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

There was an explosion of blue and golden light and suddenly, the folds of space parted, revealing an awesome aura of light and energy. From the center of this halo of light and energy, a lone ship approached, it's current journey nearly complete. There was another flash of light and the portal of energy folded back onto itself. Modern physics and six years of monthly writings from a deceased Trill science officer could still not fully explain this phenomena. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that it was closed.  
  
And it would remain that way until another starship chose to transverse the stars through the Bajoran wormhole, the only stable wormhole known to exist in the entire Alpha Quadrant alongside the Phoenix Gate. And out of it had come the _U.S.S. Defiant_, the third Starfleet ship to bear that name in the last century and the second to be based at the former Cardassian mining station _Terok Nor._

Or, rather, it was now known throughout the Federation as _Deep Space Nine_.

"How are we doing Chief?"

__

"Good Colonel. I'm surprised that you were able to keep these engines in tip top condition without me around."

Kira smiled at the words of the Irish engineer. O'Brien had taught at Starfleet Academy for a little over a year before Keiko had accepted an assignment of assisting with the rebuilding the agriculture of Cardassia Prime. The Chief, while reluctant, had also been one of the few in the Federation with intimate knowledge of rebuilding destroyed Cardassian technology and so had proven to be a valuable asset to the rebuilding.

Thus, it had been relatively easy to get Starfleet to transfer O'Brien back to temporary duty onboard the station for the duration of Admiral Janeway's proposed mission into the Gamma Quadrant.

Either way, it felt just like old times again, with O'Brien at engineering and Bashir in sickbay.

Yet, it was different.

Jadzia should have been at the helm, not Nog. The Ferengi lieutenant should have had the communications board, not Ezri. Worf should have been at tactical, not Andorian Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane. And it should have been Sisko in this center chair, not her.

__

But when he returns, it will indeed be his again.

The war had cost them so much on a personal level - and she should have asked Sisko if the rumors of Dukat's death in the Fire Caves was true the next time he appeared to her.

Assuming he _did _appear again.

But of course he would.

He was the Emissary of the Prophets, the guide of the Bajoran people to attaining the thousand years of peace and prosperity that had been foretold for the planet.

Kira's thought's turned away from the Emissary to the situation at hand.

The former _U.S.S. Sao Paulo_ had barely seen action since in the three years since her debut at the Battle for Cardassia. In that three years, Starfleet had heard nothing from the other end of the wormhole. In fact, the installment of a new communications relay marked the only time over the last three years that any ship had gone through the wormhole since the surrender of the Dominion's Alpha Quadrant fleet; the replacement of the GQ Array had been one of the smaller and overlooked provisions of the Treaty of Bajor.

Communications through the wormhole were possible thanks to the subspace filament that had gotten stuck in the wormhole seven years earlier. Of course, the communications relay had been destroyed when the Jem'Hadar had crossed over in mid-2373 and had occupied Cardassia. The installment of the new relay marked the only time over the last three years that any ship had gone through the wormhole since the surrender of the Dominion's Alpha Quadrant fleet. The _last _thing Starfleet wanted was to provoke the Dominion's wrath.

Now, it needed the Dominion's help.

With the attack on Sector 001, the United Federation of Planets's chances of an alliance with the New Republic in their war against the Yuuzhan Vong, a war that the Captain and the entity Q had stated was a war for all creation, had increased significantly despite elements on both sides that didn't want such a thin. They would probably end up needing some kind of aid of every major diplomatic power in the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Quadrants to fight a race that threatened not just their cousins, and both galaxies, but the universe as it was. The Dominion was near the top of the list of priorities - and in terms of ship numbers.

The Dominion approach to shipbuilding was akin to their policy regarding those who manned them, the Jem'Hadar - designed to be effective fighters who could nevertheless be built in the largest possible numbers at the highest possible rate. Their ships were highly modular in design, allowing them to be built in sections at the kinds of facilities which would normally only be capable of constructing ship the size of a shuttlecraft. These sections would then assembled at larger facilities.

This approach had allowed the Dominion to build up the number of ships in the Alpha Quadrant with amazing speed, and to replace huge losses relatively quickly once the war was under way. However, the method was not without its drawbacks; the presence of many major joints in the body of their ships tended to lead to weak spots, most especially when those ships were produced under conditions of great urgency such as the last days of the war and the final assault on Cardassia.

The interior connections required to unite the various systems into an integrated whole also tend to overcomplicate the machinery, leading to lower reliability in peacetime and complicating repairs of battle damage. Nevertheless, the Dominion war machine was a fearsome one and many analysts considered it unbeatable even by the combined might of the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan fleets.

Therefore, Kira's mission was to take the _Defiant _into the Gamma Quadrant and negotiate with the Founders. Their goal to negotiate an alliance with the Federation. Yet she would not take the second _Defiant _directly to 'Changeling Prime'; the massacre of the Omarion Nebula had come to mind. Starfleet had wanted her to perform a repeat of asking for Dominion help as they had done in 2372 when Odo's morphogenic matrix had begun destabilizing.

Little did Starfleet know that she already knew the location.

By flying with Odo at the end of the war was she able to learn the coordinates of the new homeworld, which he had presumably learned from his links with the Female Founder who was still in Federation custody and serving out her sentence for war crimes along with the other high-ranking Vorta and Breen; obviously, there were no Cardassian leaders to bring to trial thanks to her order of extermination.

She had sworn that she would not reveal the location to the Council of Ministers, to Starfleet, or to anyone else, even going as far as to wipe the flight computer on board the runabout she had used before returning the station. The coordinates Kira had committed to memory and could recall them a moment's notice, the result of having to quickly memorize Cardassian intelligence during her days in the Shakaar resistance cell.

Starfleet had no idea of this. She hated having to lie to them but her loyalty was to Odo and their relationship.

"Nog, brings us to a full stop. Ezri, is the GQ relay working?"

"Loud and clear. _DS9 _and Commander Chakotay are receiving our signal and wish us good luck."

Kira let out some of the breath she had been holding in.

__

So far, so good.

"Alright, began broadcasting the signal."

"Aye, Colonel. Then what?"

"Then we wait."

__

And hope that Odo has had an effect on the Dominion in the three years since the end of the war.

Location: Theed

Naboo System, Corusca Galaxy

Leia Organa Solo stared out across the capital city of Theed from the bedroom of her ambassadorial quarters in the palace. A light breeze rustled the upper levels of the city, making patterns across the river that flowed past the palace.

Though it was difficult to make out in the dark, she could see the remains of signs and holographic projectors mounted on the far banks. There had been many Nubians and Gungans alike out there that day, protesting the end of Naboo's self-imposed isolation and the presence of the Republic/Starfleet.

She tried to push that out of her mind. The planet was so beautiful, so peaceful. She wanted to forget about the war, about Chewie's death, of Borsk Fey'lya and his cronies, and even of Picard and the _Enterprise _for just one night and experience Naboo. It reminded her in so many different ways of her homeworld of Alderaan before Tarkin and Vader had blown it up.

__

Vader…

It had taken some cajoling of Queen Quital - no easy task given the stubborn streak the woman had exhibited; it had practically taken her entire staff of ministers _and _Leia to convince her to allow vessels from both the Federation Starfleet and the New Republic Navy to guard the system - but Leia had eventually been granted access to the Nubian historical databanks -

-and had come across holo-pictures taken by security cameras in the palace shortly before the Battle of Geonosis and the outbreak of the Clone Wars.

The images were stuck in her mind. She still could not believe that the young man that had been guarding and frolicking with Senator Padme Amidala was not only her father, but also one of the greatest sources of evil the galaxy had ever seen.

She still wondered at times how Luke had been able to easily come to terms with it in the year-long period between the incident at Bespin to their duel at Endor. It had been easier for her to deal with the knowledge that she was his brother than that Vader was his…their father.

Leia sighed.

She had thought she had come to terms with her family's heritage years ago, with the aid of her brother, her grandmother's journals, and the former smuggler who aside from being her husband was fast asleep on the bed, whose snoring was disturbing her attempts to recollect.

She didn't blame him; he had spent the last few days not only helping with the system-wide patrols, but also making runs on both sides of the wormhole.

Both of them had sacrificed so much to make the future work, to try to create a safer galaxy for Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and now her nephew Ben, the newest Skywalker. Yet, the war against the Yuuzhan Vong had shattered many of those hopes, made her wonder if they could prevail once more.

But she had seen the wormhole, seen how Picard had risked the life of himself, his crew, and the _Enterprise-_E to save them, seen how the United Federation of Planets, on a small scale, represented everything they had fought for.

That was it.

It was a reminder that no matter the circumstances, no matter the path, anything and everything was possible in this world. As the Federation Starfleet's motto said, "To boldly go where no one has gone before."

If she could get the Federation and Republic to work together, if Fey'lya or Shesh tried to make it work, then they'd have one more chance for a good future, a hope to win this war and save both galaxies from the Yuuzhan Vong's wrath.

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"Repair Status, Mr. LaForge?"

__

"Most of the damage to the Enterprise has been completed, Captain. We're still trying to recalibrate the warp core analyze some of the damage inflicted by the Vong ships; maybe we can find an even more effective way to counteract their dovin basals and such."

"Starfleet Command would appreciate any such analysis. Keep me informed Geordi."

__

"Aye sir. laForge out."

In the comfortable, warm confines of his Ready Room, Picard sat back in his chair, thinking over everything that had happened in the last month. He, as commander of the _Enterprise_, had found a wormhole connecting the Federation to the distant New Republic and the alien Yuuzhan Vong that were invading that galaxy. He fought to save people he did not know, to understand the nature of their energy field, the Force, and convince Starfleet to prepare for a possible war.

Yet he could not help but wonder.

Had he been justified in what he had done?

Had he made the right choices in the last month?

Would he regret it?

"Probably not; trust me, I think things are going to get _very _interesting

Picard snapped out of his thoughts to perceive a being clothed in orange roads standing in his private sanctum, an sanctimonious grin on his face.

"Q!"

"It's time, Jean-Luc."

"For what?"

"We need a weekend away from the kids, don't you agree?"

Before Picard could say anything, Q had snapped his fingers and the two had vanished from the ready room and the _Enterprise_-E.

The Jedi master and son of Anakin Skywalker sat in the guest quarters that he, Mara, and Ben had been given. His beautiful and fiery wife was, like their son, asleep recovering from a day of parenting and of trying to help make relations between the United Federation of Planets and the New Galactic Republic work.

Yet he could not sleep, at least not yet.

Even in the aftermath of the birth of his son as well as the battle for Sector 001, he had been trying to resume his look at the cultures of the planet that had brought the Federation into being. He had, like Jacen, been most fascinated by Earth's religions. Religion still existed on Earth, though it was barely a part of mainstream life

Luke was most intrigued by readings of Taoist thought, of the concept of Chi, or inner energy, and how to control the flow of energy throughout the body. Could it be that these Taoists has stumbled across the ability to manipulate the Force in themselves?

This was very relevant to him. He was most anxious, despite the war, to solve the mystery that both the Jedi and Picard had been confronted with upon their initial contact.

Picard, Riker, Janeway - all of them lacked midichlorians in their cellular structures like the Yuuzhan Vong. But unlike the Yuuzhan Vong, he could still sense them through the Force when he reached out.

How was this possible?

He sighed. It was at times like this that he wished that the old Jedi Order was still in business, that with their knowledge and understanding of the Force thanks to twenty-five thousand years of study, they could better understand the predicament that Luke was faced with.

Perhaps if they solved this mystery, they could determine why it was that the Yuuzhan Vong were alive, yet existed outside of the Force. Or perhaps the entity of enormous power, the one Picard had called Q might know something of this. And based upon what Picard had told him, the Jedi Master was certain that they would see Q again and soon.

"If it was possible, you wouldn't want to; believe me."

Luke snapped out of his meditation and gazed upon the intruder in his quarters, an intruder dressed in a Starfleet uniform, possessing a dark skin tone, baldness, and a goatee.

"Sisko?"

The Emissary of the Bajoran Prophets nodded.

"You seek answers, Master Skywalker. I can help lead you to them."

"How?"

"By taking you on a journey the likes of which you have never yet undertaken.

Before Skywalker could say anything, the light of the Prophets engulfed them and they vanished from the guest quarters and the _Enterprise_-E.

In her quarters on _Ralroost_, for the first time in her short, aristocratic, privileged life, Viqi Shesh had absolutely no idea what to do.

A week before, she had arrived with Borsk Fey'lya aboard _Ralroost _to begin discussions with the Federation on an alliance or some kind of agreement. She had succeeded in antagonizing and whipping the Federation Council into a frenzy. And because a happy Kuat was a better wartime ally than a pissed-off Kuat, Fey'lya had not tried to stop her. In short, everything had been going perfectly.

Until the Yuuzhan Vong war-fleet had decided to come pay a visit to this galaxy before she had made certain that any chances of an agreement between the Federation and the New Republic died in San Francisco.

The aborted invasion had thrown everything out of place. The damage she had done to the Federation Council had been offset by the respect and appreciation for the New Republic - as well as their concern for their old enemy, the Borg. Even Fey'lya, likely as he was to find a way to take advantage of what an alliance with the Federation could offer, was supportive of an alliance and had used the flimsiest of pretexts to prevent Viqi from speaking before the Councilors.

In less than two days, the Federation Council would vote to ratify or reject the terms drawn up by President Grey'si and Chief of State Fey'lya.

If the vote failed, all the better for her. But, if she feared and was certain that vote would pass, then the United Federation of Planets and the New Galactic Republic would be officially allied in the war against the invading Yuuzhan Vong.

And there was nothing that Viqi Shesh could do about.

She was so desperately trying to figure out a way by which she could either delay or stop the vote in its entirety that she almost didn't hear the chime of the door to her diplomatic quarters going on and off. Almost by instinct, she activated from her chair the unlocking mechanism that permitted the entrance into her quarters of one Republic Guard.

As the doors closed, Viqi looked him over and tried to, before he could speak, use her superior Kuati intellect to determine why this guard had come to her quarters. Why was he here? Was he to deliver a message from the Jedi or from Fey'lya, perhaps the meddlesome Captain Picard? Or was it something entirely different?

All thoughts left her mind as the guard's face melted to the floor, his skin revealing itself to be an ooglith masquer. A scarred, tattooed of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior face look directly across the room at Senator Viqi Shesh.

In that indeterminable second of terror, many thoughts flashed through her head. Tsavong Lah had sent an assassin to make her pay for what had happened, she really should scream now and hope a _real _Republic guard came along, or -

As if sensing her urge to cry out in terror, the warrior raised a finger to his lipless face and responded in a quiet, yet still harsh tone.

"Not a word, Viqi for I am an ally."

She instantly recognized his voice as that of the agent who had given her villip to the Warmaster seven months previously. But the face was a different matter. It was typical Yuuzhan Vong in that it was, well, mutilated and tattooed as per the Vong's ridiculous rituals and Great doctrine. But there was something about the left side of his face, the empty left eye-socket…

She had it, having read the reports filed by Mara Jade Skywalker and Jaina Solo after the fall of Duro.

"So you claim, Nom Anor."

The Yuuzhan Vong Executor showed no surprise at her statement.

"So, did our good friend the Warmaster send you to kill me?"

"I'm not here on Lah's goodwill. I hear to find out why you betrayed our trust in you."

"What?!"

"You signaled the Vong fleet to attack, didn't you?"

"Me? I thought it was you or whoever the Warmaster sent to help sabotage these talks!"

Nom Anor was a practiced liar and could therefore separate a truth from a lie from anyone, whether it be an infidel or a Yuuzhan Vong.

And he could see right now that Viqi Shesh was telling the truth.

"No, I certainly did not. An repulsed attack would guarantee strong Republic/Federation feelings, something that neither the Warmaster, my people, or myself _want_."

"So what are you saying? That someone else sent a signal to the battle-fleet?"

"It would appear to be so."

__

Or else Yun-Harla, the Trickster is seeking to punish me in ways I can't imagine…

"So what are we going to do?"

"We still have several routes open. There are races here in this galaxy that could conceivably ally with my people and force the Federation out of any kind of agreement with your people, groups that want revenge on this part of their galaxy."

"Who exactly do you have it mind?"

"You've read their reports, I'm sure. The likely ones are Species 8472, the Kazon, or the Furies, if any of them can be found."

"Listen Anor -"

"You will address me, senator, as _Nom _Anor. Otherwise, you are showing disrespect to my culture and to your 'arrangement' with us."

That really wasn't necessary. But Nom Anor was in a mood so terrible that it could rival the fury displayed by Yun-Yamaka when Yuuzhan Vong warriors failed to achieve victory. He needed to manipulate _something, _infidel or Yuuzhan Vong-related.

"Fine. But it won't matter if you or I could somehow steal a shuttle from _Ralroost_'s main bay; First, we don't _know _the species here and secondly, we have no navigational charts of this galaxy so a hyperspace jump would be out of the question. So, the vote is in two days. What do you propose we do?"

The Yuuzhan Vong Executor smiled.

"I always have a plan, Senator. And this plan, while very messy, can achieve the death of any kind of relationship between the Federation or the Republic."

"Then tell me."

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

Picard and Q materialized on the very edges of the seats and fire pits that marked the meeting area of the Quintessence. Picard stared around.

"Where…where are we?"

"The Quintessence, Jean-Luc. Let's see, you already know M, ah, Ayelborne should be familiar to you, and I'd like you to meet the Stranger. But first…"

Sisko and Skywalker suddenly appeared alongside the Captain and the entity.

"Ah, here's Mr. I'm slower than Q because I've only been an omnipotent being for -"

"That's enough, Q!"

The Stranger raised from his chair and stared at Q.

"We have tolerated your presence here as best as we can. If you continue to act in such a manner, you will be ejected and I will petition your Continuum for another representative; perhaps Trelane would be a better replacement, hmm?"

Q sighed.

"Fine."

"Good."

Picard had no idea who this 'Stranger' was, but if he was able to put Q into place just like that, then the entity already had Picard's respect.

"To fill you in, thus far, Master Skywalker, this is the Quintessence. You know Q, M, and Sisko; this is Ayelborne. Now, it's time to show you Captain Picard and Master Skywalker."

"Time to show us what?"

The Stranger turned and looked at M and Ayelborne, Sisko and Q, and Picard and Skywalker.

"It's time to show all of you the answers you see. It's time to answer what the Merging is."

__

To be Continued…

Author's Notes:

I'm going to address certain complaints that have been made of my representation of Admiral Nechayev and how the version I've presented is different from the Nechayev of the _A Time to.. _book series. First off, with the _A Time to… _series, there is an explanation: the first two books, where Nechayev is admirable of Picard, where written by John Vornholt. He's utilizing the Nechayev he used in the _Genesis Wave _books were Picard and the Admiral were forced to work together and revise their opinions of each other. Secondly, this is simply my interpretation of Nechayev's character, her principles, and attitude to Picard as it works for the story.

From this point onwards, I will stop referring to the _Star Wars _as 'That Galaxy Far, Far Away'. From hereon, it will be known as the Corusca Galaxy, as suggested in years past by fans (and readers of this story) alike.

Once again, a _klekket _is roughly two months for the Yuuzhan Vong.

The name of the Federation Carrier, _Shoegi Maru_, is a tip of the hat to the Imperial Floral Division's airship transport from the _Sakura Wars _anime and video games.

Senator Cretak's district was mentioned in Book Six of _The Lost Era: Catalyst of Sorrows (2360)_.

The Tholian Assembly presented here is based upon the version depicted in Books One and Five of the _Lost Era _book series _-_ _The Sundered (2298) _and _Deny thy Father (2355-2357)._

Elias Vaughn's friendship with Ian Troi was mentioned in _Avatar: Book One_ and _The Battle of Betazed_, and finally seen in Book Three of _The Lost Era: The Art of the Impossible (2328-2346)._

Vaughn's role in the Tomed Incident can be found in Book Two of _The Lost Era: Serpents Among the Ruins (2311)_.

Chairman Koval's mountaintop retreat appeared in Book Three of _The Lost Era: The Art of the Impossible (2328-2346)._

The Vagaari appeared in Timothy Zhan's latest _Star Wars _book _Survivor's Quest_.

Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane first appeared in the _Deep Space Nine Relaunch Avatar_. Like Elias Vaughn, I'm utilizing him for the story, albeit while ignoring aspects of the relaunch.

The Furies, as well as their wormhole, were the antagonists of the best-selling four-book _Invasion! _series that was published back in 1997 and was the first-crossover of the Trek titles in book form.


	14. Act I, Part XIV

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part XIV

"Sometimes we have to do a thing in order to find out the reason for it. Sometimes our actions are questions, not answers."  
                                                    - John Le Carre: _A Perfect Spy_-

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"I give you the Merging."

The Stranger had whirled his right hand through the air as if he were conducting an orchestra. Such a metaphor, Picard thought, was accurate. This Stranger, like Q, was clearly a master of space and time, its energies a mere plaything to this being. Yet, unlike Q, the Stranger had a clear and solemn respect and care for the fantastic forces he wielded.

The flames leaped about and formed the image of two galaxies slowly fading away, almost as if they were becoming one…

"This is a representation amongst the flames, of the Merging --  that which is, which was, and is yet to come for when – Q, put the popcorn away."

The entity of the Q Continuum stopped crunching on the Earth snack that he had conjured up from within the folds of his judge's robes.

"Why? Popcorn helps make flashbacks and lectures _far _more tolerable for me."  
  
Everyone in the gathering from the other four gods to the two mortals just starred at him. Q finally sighed."  
  
"Fine. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, can I at least keep the chocolate-covered raisins out?"

As if on cue, the mortals and the gods all chimed in as one voice. It was a voice that rocked the chamber and was worthy of its recipient.

"Q!"

"Kidding: I kid. Now, can we please get the show started; the audience is getting restless."

The Stranger ignored Q and instead turned back to Picard and Skywalker.

"I offer my apologies for the gross misbehavior of this representative. Past representatives to this gathering from the Q Continuum have tended to be more…disciplined than this one."

The Starfleet captain simply shrugged.

"It's quite all right, Stranger. I've had to put up with it for fifteen years."

"Seven, technically," Q muttered from the side; no one paid him any heed.

"It's Master Skywalker who – Master Skywalker?"

The aged Jedi Master's head had drooped slightly, his artificial right hand rubbing his forehead as if to relax a feeling of pain or drowsiness.

"I'm sorry. I keep finding myself distracted by the Force aura that surrounds Q and the others."

That was true. He had felt tremendous Force surges through his years traveling the galaxy from Palpatine to Waru to Kyp Durron and back again. But none of these experiences, his recollections of Force signatures, compared to the five beings seated before the fire of cosmic energies.

Especially the Emissary, Benjamin Sisko.

After their initial meeting aboard the _Enterprise_­-E before they had crossed back through the wormhole, Luke had read up on the world that Sisko had looked after, cared for, and protected for seven years, the world of Bajor. He had been fascinated by their culture, by their concept of _pagh__, _and so much more. At the first chance, conflict with the Yuuzhan Vong or no conflict with the Yuuzhan Vong, he intended to visit that planet.

The Stranger gazed upon Luke, his eyes, though barely discernable beneath the hood of his robes, twinkled in slight amusement.

"Ah yes, the Force."

"You make it sound like you've never heard of it?"

"Believe me, I am quite familiar with it. I simply know it by other names across space and time. The Source. The Starheart. The Spark. And yes, the Merging."

Luke's eyes widened.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, very simply put, the Merging is entropy on a cosmic scale. However, it is not by natural causes – Force energy is involved to a degree.

"You make it sound like it's the will of the Force.

The Stranger chuckled slightly.

"It does seem to have a mind of its own, yes. But therein lies that which is the Merging."

Skywalker shook his head in frustration and confusion. This conversation was reminding him too much of Yoda's lectures, still as fresh as they were annoying in his head all these years later.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, even with my knowledge of the Force."

The entity sat back, musing to himself as Picard stole a glance towards Q who simply shrugged at the Captain's gaze, snapped his fingers, and in a flash was dressed no longer in his judges robes, but rather in a twentieth-century era green business suit and bowler hat, all adorned with stylized question marks.

"Don't look at me Jean-Luc; I have no idea what's going on either."

_This _got Picard's attention.

"What…wait Q, you said the Merging was a threat to all existence and yet you have _no _idea of its cause?!"

Before Q could respond, there came an exclamation from the Stranger.

"Ah yes. That's it!"

The Quintessence's Chairman waved his hand towards the fire-pit once more. The burning collection of energies formed into the upper portion of a humanoid body, revolving slightly atop the flickering flames for the Quintessence and its human audience to gaze upon.

"Ooh, pretty," Q shot off as he reverted from his Riddler's garb back to his Judge Q garb. The Stranger paid him not even a glance and looked at Skywalker.

"Consider the Force to be like a person. It has a light side and its dark side, like everyone. Now, in this universe of opposites, consider this. If the Force as a whole represents a light side, should their not be a counterpart, an energy field that is the Alpha to its Omega, a force that wishes not salvation and progression, but destruction and carnage, shrink back and _merge_ rather than expand?"

A second figure now joined the fire-created humanoid and both began to struggle and become one as they slowly merged.

"That, Master Skywalker, is what the Merging is; it is the Force from a certain point of view."

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Riker shook his head in disbelief, gazing upon the collection of senior-staff Starfleet officers and a solemn female Jedi sitting around the table situated to the side of the _Enterprise_'s bridge, with Admiral Kathryn Janeway present thanks to the holographic monitor. Everyone was clearly tired, with lines and bags under their eyes, the result of a lack of sleep from the discovery that had hit the Starfleet flagship

_"Is this true?"_

"You're saying that there's no sign of them, Worf?"

"That is correct, Commander. The computer failed to register the presence of either the Captain or Master Skywalker after 2134 hours yesterday."

"The last time anyone heard from the Captain was when I contacted him on the update for repairs a few minutes earlier," Geordi laForge added.

"Any sign of Transporter activity?"

"None whatsoever from either the _Enterprise_'s or anyone else in the vicinity. Add to the fact that the _Cousteau__, _the _Argo_, and the rest of the shuttlecraft – not to mention the escape pods - are all accounted for, I can't see how they got off the ship by convention means."

"They didn't."

All eyes turned towards Mara Jade Skywalker, who was solemnly examining the glass case containing models of the previous _Starships Enterprise_ that graced the side-wall.

"Mrs. Skywalker?"

Mara sighed before turning away from the golden ships and addressing the _Enterprise_senior staff.

"I…I don't claim to be a Master of the Force on the same level that my husband is. But I can tell you that I sensed a kind of…presence in our quarters, almost like a footprint made up of residual Force-energy."

"What could do you think it could have been?

"It felt strongly exactly like the energy ripple that the all of the Force sensitive individuals, my family, felt when Q and the Emissary appeared onboard this ship two weeks ago."

The entire senior staff, well-experienced in the methods of the Q that they and their captain had been responsible for during their time aboard the previous _Starship Enterprise_, started nodding and Riker began speaking again.

"This sounds like something Q would do alright. The question is, why?"

Data was the first to respond to the first officer's query.

"If we assume that Q s behind the disappearances, then perhaps he is trying to intimidate the Captain, as he has done on numerous occasions since the Farpoint mission. Again, the question is why – unless everything that has happened since the _Enterprise_was flung through the Earth-Naboo wormhole is another test of humanity."

Mara shook her head at the android's theory.

"No, I don't think that's it at all."

"Hmm. Please tell us what you have formulated, Mrs. Skywalker."

"Please, it's Mara. My husband had said that this entity, Q, had spoken to him and my sister – as well as your captain – of a coming threat, of something he called the 'Merging'.

Geordi nodded, seeing where Mara Jade Skywalker was going with this.

"And knowing Q the way we do, it's possible that both may have been taken to see what we're up against. It would be like when he introduced to the Borg at J-25."

Riker sighed, his own experiences with Q and his attempts to offer Riker the Continuum's power coming to mind and his inability to fully agree with the theory of the _Enterprise_'s chief engineer

"And if Q can be trusted then this may be a similar case. But until then, the Captain and the Jedi Master are officially MIA."

Concern spread across Mara's face.

"How heavily would that impact the signing of the accords?"

""The accords will be signed in another day. The Federation council members are making the final edits. It might do some minor damage, but the Councilors will probably believe your theory."

Mara snorted.

"Viqi Shesh will probably try to play it off as an attempted Jedi-takeover of Starfleet, starting with the flagship."

Janeway chuckled from the monitor.

_"Ordinarily, yes.__ But given the substantial file on Q, and the word of a crew that has had more dealings with him over the last decade, even over myself and the _Voyager_, they'll listen to us rather than Shesh in terms of experience."_

Mara sighed again, gazing out at the stars and the Federation defense platforms surrounding the Earth-end of the wormhole.

"I'm still worried about Senator Shesh, though. She's done enough to stall any Republic progress in the war against the Vong. If that meeting with your Council is any indication, she's opposed to a Federation-Republic Alliance – and it's not for your perceived safety, I can tell you that much.

The debate on Shesh and politics in the Federation Council continued to go on for several more minutes before Riker, promoted to acting-skipper of the flagship until the ultimate fate of Captain Picard could be determined by Admiral Janeway, adjourned the meeting of the Senior Staff. But as the officers and Jedi exited out onto the bridge module, Will Riker had one final note to say.

"Deanna, if you have a moment?"

The Betazoid counselor stopped in her tracks and moved back towards Riker.

There was a short silence before Riker finally spoke to his _Imazadi_.

"Deanna, I want to apologize."

"For what exactly, Will?"

"For all of the delays in the wedding that have been caused by -"

"Will, it's alright. Duty takes concern over personal matters. Besides, I think it's slightly fun to keep my mother in a panic over the continual delays.

"But Deanna, if we're about to go war again alongside a vast and in many ways superior enemy, then what are the chances we'll survive long enough to see that day?"

"Will, we both knew that from the start fifteen years ago when we first came on board the previous _Enterprise__. _And believe me, with people like the Skywalkers and the Solos fighting alongside the Federation, we truly have a chance to forge a bold and different future for both galaxies.

Riker smirked.

"Now you're starting to sound like the Captain."

Troi grinned at his remark.

"Yes, but that Captain never does _this_, does he?

The two lovers leaned forward, embraced, and launched into a long, heartfelt kiss, confident that they would not be disturbed for this brief interlude of time by anyone.

And meters away, from the descending Turbolift, Mara Jade simply withdrew her reach into the Force from the briefing room and smiled. It quickly faded, however, when she thought of her own loved on.

Where was Luke Skywalker?

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Despite its fast hyperdrive, which had originally been built by the Empire for its TIE-Hunter and TIE-Defender programs and had later been modified by the best and brightest in the EDF, a Chiss Clawcraft still took time to make the journey from the Unknown Regions to the Outer Rim, particularly if that destination in question was a formerly-out of the way planet called Naboo.

Colonel Jagged 'Jag' Fel had spent that time in the cramped confines of his personal Clawcraft peering over any and all information that the Chiss had intercepted on this Milky Way Galaxy – and the chances of an alliance with the Federation and the Republic succeeding and what effect it would have on the Invasion.

Militarily, the Vong were superior and different. The Federation in its two primary battles thus far with Vong forces, had demonstrated a different degree of tactics against the alien invaders, most notably with their phasers and transporters. Unfortunately, those would not last forever. Add into the fact that the Federation was only three years out of a war with one of their local powers, the Dominion, that had nearly torn that alliance apart and Fel knew it was too early for the Feds to openly allying with the Republic. And if the Republic went down, then the Federation would too.

Yet there were other factors to be accounted for – these Klingons, Romulans – and the Borg…

The Borg…

Even having been raised in a galaxy in which the existence of cyborgs like Cliud City's Lobot and droids had become as commonplace as the air and stars, he still found such a concept disturbing. If anything, the Borg were certainly the wild card in this struggle – just like Jaina Solo was to him.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the daughter of the Rebellion, wondering what she was doing. Intelligence reports indicated she was on Earth at the Federation's Starfleet Academy, utilizing her piloting skills honed by her time in Rogue Squadron to drive the best pilots among Starfleet's cadets a run for their money – or whatever the Federation used since reports indicated they had a money-less economy; truly bizarre – on the Academy flight simulators.

Sounded like Jaina all right.

He just found her so very much like the Rebels that his father had spoken of, yet something strangely fascinating about her character, her mindset and abilities. She --

The Clawcraft's flight computer chimed and indicated that they were about to revert back to realspace inside of the Naboo system. He calmly pulled back on the level, watching as the stars returned to their normal configuration --

-- and yanked the throttle downwards with little more than a second's warning as the Clawcraft nearly collided with the saucer-section of a Federation starship, a _Nebula_-class vessel as he recalled hastily as he and his emerging wing mates rushed to avoid hitting the Federation vessel.

As the Clawcraft stabilized itself, Jag opened communications to his squadron, requesting status.

_"Nominal."_

_"Fine"_

_"Optimal"_

_"Annoyed, but otherwise all right."___

Jag gave a sigh of relief. Though a military death was considered a great honor to the Chiss, Jag would hardly consider crashing into a Federation shield such an honor.

"Prepare to form up, Pattern Fel3H'"

As the Clawcraft gained a vantage point, Jag could see that all was not peaceful and calm in the Naboo system. The Federation vessels, know clearly seen at the _U.S.S. Silverbolt _was firing off her trademark weapons at Vong coralskippers and several light cruisers.

And they were certainly not alone.

Nubian N-10 fighters and a variety of Borg craft were also involved in the fray, trying to prevent the alien enemy from proceeding further into Nubian space and towards the wormhole. It looked like the Vong were hitting the Naboo system again, but this was more of a raid than the same task-force that had come through the wormhole some time before.

Clearly the Vong were testing the new allies of their enemy

_"Your orders, Colonel?"___

His father had sent him to observe these strange, new neighbors and fighting alongside them was certainly _one _way of doing that.

"To Federation, Republic, and Borg vessels this is Colonel Jag Fel of the Chiss Expeditionary Defense Force. May we be of assistance?"

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Alpha Quadrant,

"Where's that _frinxing_idiot Rom when I need him?!"

For the plain and simple Ferengi bartender that had become as much a part of _Deep Space Nine _as the Lurrian Morn had become for his bar, things had been hectic since the ascension of his 'idiot' brother to the head of the Ferengi Alliance three years prior. Without Rom, the liaison to his labor force had been cut off, his replicator and holosuites were relying on Starfleet engineers and their convoluted rules of safety – the list went on and on!

Now, his main computer terminal had short-circuited and he could not put together his fiscal records for the day. He had said it before and he would gladly say it again since the bar was so empty – and so inebriated –- that no one would care if he bawled around; it was the end of the work day after all, and certainly not a happy one for Quark, son of Keldar.

"No Ferengi deserves this!"

"You're quite right."

The responses to Quark's bitching had come from the bar counter-top, next to a passed-out Morn and observing the surroundings of Quark's Bar and Gaming Establishment. This latest occupant to his bar was a dark-skinned middle-aged man with a graying mustache dressed in a tunic and cape, a style of which Quark had never seen before.

_Probably some backwater fashion or one that just went into style_.

Either way, the 47th Rule of Acquisition worked in his favor – "Never trust a man wearing a better suit than your own."

"And what would _you _know of Ferengi?"

"I know that any kind of businessman deserves a good end to his day, no matter hefty profit-margin

Both men chuckled.

"So, what can I get for you? Klingon Bloodwine? Warp Core Breach? Or maybe a little up close entertainment with the dabo girls? Hmm?"

The man appeared to think about

"To answer the second question, I'm married."

"Aww, come on – she'll never know."

"I prefer to play it safe with my Tendra. I a, however, somewhat of a gambler and will sample your tables and tongo later."

Quark nodded with satisfaction.

"Glad to hear it."

But first, to your original question, I'll take a shot of Correllian brandy if you have it."

Quark frowned.

"Corellian brandy? Never heard of it."

"It's a little hard to come by in these parts. In fact, the market for this thing just opened up a little more than a month ago. I'm seeking to partner to help get it out into the open.

This certainly got Quark's attention; he after all said the Ferengi magic words of 'market' and 'partner'. And as the ninth Rule of Acquisition went, 'Opportunity plus instinct equals profit!'

"Really? Well, I'd be interested to here more about your proposal."

Quark reached towards his shelves behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of Calaman Sherry, one of his oldest in stock and highly prized throughout the Quadrant.

"Here, try some of this. It may not be this Corellian brandy of yours, but it's still got an elegant kick."

The man simply waved his hand away.

"Not just yet, please."

The Ferengi bartender frowned at the customer's refusal.

"What's the matter? You don't usually drink during a business negotiation."

"You think we're conducting a business negotiation?"

"Yes."

"Well, simply put, I do conduct negotiations, _then_drink afterwards where I come from."

"And just where would that be?"

"Oh, nowhere really. Just on the other side of the wormhole."

There had been few times in Quark's life when he had been frozen over with shock, from  when the station staff and community had helped him save his bar to his killing of two Jem'Hadar guards in the station's holding cell.

But this easily outshone the others like a finely polished piece of Latinum. However, Quark was more shocked by the fact that he had violated the 194th Rule of - it's always good business to know about new customers before they walk in your door – than by the announcement.

But that didn't meant he was totally unfazed.

"_Who_ are you?

The man smiled and took a sip of the sherry before setting it down and looking at the passed-out Morn, then speaking slowly and softly to Quark.

"The name's Calrissian. Lando Calrissian."

"Yes, well, I, ah, well are –"

"I'm with the Smuggler's Alliance if that's what you're asking."

"Ah, Smuggler's Allaince?"

"It's a free for all organization dedicated to business methods that others would find…deplorable or compromising. And union-free, I might add"

"Deplorable and compromising? And union-free?"

"That's right."

"I like it. But why tell me this information?"

The little voice in Quark's head that he had listened to since his earliest days of profiteering told him to shut up, reminding him of Rules 208, '#208 Sometimes the only thing more dangerous than a question is an answer, and # 234, 'Never allow doubt to tarnish your lust for latinum.'

The New Republic usually turns a blind eye towards our…line of business, but the Federation may have trouble doing so. But from what I understand, your brother is that Grand Nigus?"

"It's Nagus, not Nigus. And yes he is our current and esteemed Grand Nagus."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about your brother ruling your people."

"He's a caring, compassionated idiot ruling a capalistic society – how do you think _I _feel about that.

"But would he listen to a business proposal? One that deals far more than Corellian brandy."

Quark stroked his chin, thinking.

"I need specifics, Mr. Calrissian before I go wasting his and my time."

"Fine. Ever heard of the Hutts?"

"Slightly from what little information Starfleet has released on your Nrew Republic."

"The Hutts are our equivalent of the Orion Syndicate. They're currently occupied by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, but we're smuggling them weapons and supplies – at a humane discount I might add. Would your brother listen to it if it would save lives?"

"I'd be difficult. Rom's not fond of the kind of illegal acticity that you're implying. But, I think I can arrange something with my idiot brother."

Lando smiled and raised his glass.

"Well then, to the deal, Mr. Quark."

Quark smiled uncertainly, wondering how his idiot brother would take this. Ah, but then there was always rules # six and sixty-two to justify it: 'The riskier the road, the greater the profit,' and ' Never allow family to stand in the way of opportunity.

He also poured a glass and raised it alongside Lando's.

"Mr. Calrissian, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Commander Chakotay quickly stepped down from the commanding officer's personal sanctum and into the pit that housed the tactical display board and a gathering of Starfleet and Bajoran officers monitoring any and all activity within millions of kilometers of the station.__

"Report lieutenant."

"We're reading elevated neutrino levels. Someone's coming through the wormhole."

"Is it the _Defiant_?"

"Uncertain' there's been no signal from the relay."

It had been four days since the _Defiant _had departed on their mission to the Gamma Quadrant. Could it have taken that short of a time to make contact with Odo and the Founders. And if so, why hadn't they used the GQ relay to signal to them that they were coming back?

"Sir, the wormhole is opening!"

"Onscreen."

Commander Chakotay gazed upwards at the Cardassian view-screen –

-- and he heard a collective gasp usher forth from the mouths of everyone gathered in Ops as they gazed upon the ship exiting the swirling maw of energy and light. It was indeed the _U.S.S. Defiant_.

However, it was not exactly the model of pristine, sparkling Starfleet vessels.

The post-Chin'toka _Defiant _was a battered mess. She was leaking plasma from her port nacelle, there were numerous burn-scars across her hull, and there appeared to be a breach or two near the forward bow, just above the torpedoes launchers.

"We're being hailed, sir."

"Onscreen."

Within seconds, Colonel Kira was starring out across the expanse of Ops. The former terrorist-turned-Colonel had cuts and slight burns across her face and the _Defiant_'s bridge looked just like _Voyager_'s after the battles against Ransom and the _Equinox_.

"Colonel, what happened? Did you find the Dominion?"

"We found trouble."

Location: Romulus

Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"Well?!"

"I told you before, they have not found his body yet."

"The agreement was that his body be delivered into my hands– if you can't find it…"

Shinzon sat in the chair occupied the day before by Hiren, trying to muse on his surroundings and his accomplishments and ignore the bitching courtesy of his co-conspirator. The room was hardly as large as he had remembered.

But that was to be expected.

Shinzon had not been in these chambers in nearly two decades, not since the Tal Shiar scientists had brought their three-year old human clone into these chambers. There, the Praetor of the time, a burecratic arrogant Romulan whose name had long slipped the Reman commander's memory, Navriat, he believed, had been, unlike his predecessors, unwilling to support such a bold plan. However, rather than have him killed, he had condemned Shinzon to the dilithium mines of Remus.

Their mistake.

He had thus far to be in a good mood. Everything had thus far gone according to plan. The deaths of Praetor Hiren and the Proconsul had been confirmed, the Romulan fleet was ready to follow his banner, the communications blackout meant that the Federation had no idea of the change in government – the list went on and on.

Invariably, however, there was a dark lining in the silver cloud of the last few days

Reman soldiers were still searching through the rubble of  had been Tal Shiar headquarters, searching for one of the coup's biggest potential problems. The bodies of the individual agents were an added bonus. It was the body of the _top _name that posed potential problems pending its discovery: Chariman Koval.

No, Shinzon did not fear that Romulan at all. It had been fortunate for him that the Chairman's energies and attention had been focused on the Terran Sector and the arrival of the New Repbulic rather than what had been brewing on Remus. Nevertheless, he would truly begin to feel comfortable knowing that Koval was dead and that that loose-end had been tied up.

And once it had been tied up, the entire Romulan Star Empire would burn, fueling the massive fires of retribution that his Reman brothers sought. The destruction of the Praetor, Senate, and Tal Shiar had been the initial spark. It had also been tempting in the midst of the chaos to have with the _Scimitar_, wiped out the 'prestigious' R'Mala military academy. The institution had produced many dangerous Romulans over the years from Aventeer Vokar, the man behind the Tomed incident, to the crafty Admiral Tomalak of the Warbird _Decius_also missing since the coup.

Yet he had not; he, for the moment anyway, needed the Romulan military as much as he loathed and despised it. They would destroy the Federation, he the Empire. It was a simple as that and as easy as moving players on a human chess board. And with all of their individual ambitions, it made it all the more easier for him.

Kretin genuinely wanted Romulan/Reman unification. I'val was sick and tired of the bureaucracy. Sela wanted revenge upon those that had played a role in her exile to Remus: Chairman Koval, Spock, and Picard. And Tal'Aura…

Yes, Senator Tal'Aura.

Tal'Aura was an enigma unto herself.  He had initially assumed that Tal'Aura had wanted the position of Proconsul, or power to the Senate, or simple a power change. He had yet to find out her exact motives and had used her because she had helped facilitate the 'transfer' of power.

What did Tal'Aura would have to wait. Without the Senate, she was little more than a nuisance; it was Sela that was causing the bigger problem at the moment.

"He will be found; my Reman brothers are skilled in detection and locating."

"And of what of Spock? And Picard?"

"The Vulcan dissident will be found; he won't just sit around and let an opportunity like this go by. As for Picard, that is being worked upon."

Sela suddenly pulled herself in front of Shinzon and grabbed him by the collar of his Remanuniform, yanking him out of his Seat of Power.

"You will bring him to me whatever it takes. I don't care if the Yuuzhan Vong have him – I want him to suffer like I did!"

Shinzon just smiled.

"Well?!"

And before Sela could receive an answer, she suddenly relased her hold and crumpled to the polished, marble floor, the staff of his Viceroy now pointed where the ex-Tal Shiar's head had been. Shinzon straightened his uniform and then looked down at the female.

"You have no idea whatsoever what it means to suffer, Romulan wench."

With a nod from Shinzon, The Viceory snapped his fingers and a pair of Reman bodyguards emerged from the doorway.

"Get her out of here. But don't eliminate her just yet. It would not bode well for our 'allies'.

As the guards dragged the unconscious Sela out of the Senate, Shinzon returned to the Seat of Power and gestured to the Viceory to perform his customary natural scanning technique, one of the few traditions of the ancient Remans that had survived through Romulan occupation and exploitation.

"How bad is it?"

"It is slowly accelerating."

"How long, then?"

"I'm not sure."

So, it had all come down to this.

His trusted Viceroy and Reman doctors had alike told him that his condition was accelerating and that the temporal RNA sequencing, even if activated at this point, would do little good. Time was running out for him. And because of the make-up of his DNA, conventional cloning and geneotropic replication was out of the question

Of course, that was why he had tried to take Dominion installations intact during his twelve major engagements in the war, hoping to gain access to Vorta cloning techniques. And though he and his Reman brothers had failed to acquire Dominion cloning technology, they were still able to gather research and actual prototypes for two most fantastic and terrifying articles of weapons, both of which were crucial to his plans. But they would all prove useless if he were to die before they could be implemented on Remus' enemies.

That was why he could not die. He was the Shinzon, the chose savior of his people as taught by legend. He would die defending his people, not from a Romulan genetic experiment!

Yet…

Yet, there still was one last possibility, a new hope so to speak thanks to the events of the last month. Thanks to intercepted Tal Shiar material, Shinzon had been reading of worlds in the new galaxy had been found and through his perusing on past conflicts, he had instantly been attracted to one from fifty-standard years before. There was one world of this strange, galaxy that caught his eye, one that if they could reach it would mean that Sela would have her revenge, but he would still be alive.

The conflict was the Clone Wars, the world Kamino.

Location: Borg Diamond 24601TH-X85

Naboo System, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

"I am anxious to return to Qo'nos, Axum. I wish to reclaim my honor, lands, and the friendships I had prior to my assimilation."

Aboard the haphazard mess of consoles and wiring that served as the Borg Diamond's command center, Axum shook his head.

"I'm sorry Korok, but we're barely holding out, even with the technology we've taken from the remnants of the Collective. We need people like you here, people with tactical experience, especially with how intent the Yuuzhan Vong are on hitting us."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Coming through transwarp when we did was not intentional."

"That's _not _what I was referring to."

Both men stood silently for a long beat before the leader of Unimatrix Zero finally responded.

"You're referring to the information that came up when we exited transwarp two weeks ago?"

"What _else _would I be referring to, Axum?"

Another long beat followed.

"You didn't tell them the truth then, I suppose?"

The leader of Unimatrix Zero chuckled humorously.

"I told them several grains of truths relating to our arrival."

"That won't help us when it comes out in the open.

"How could I? Do you have any idea what their reaction would be if I told them the truth?!"

"It would depend on which truth we are talking about - what's really going on back in Quadrants Delta and Gamma or with our link to the Yuuzhan –"

"Sirs?"

Both men turned to see a former drone approach from the hallways of the 'liberated' Borg ship.

"Sir, our losses have been reported. Two interceptors destroyed and at least fifty former drones dead or missing. Could have been worse if those Chiss pilots hadn't showed up."

Korok was more interested in enemy losses.

"Well, significant damage on coalskippers and cruisers. But not all of them were engaged in battle. Many of them appeared to be, well, scooping up wreckage or clinging to it."

"Along with the bodies of dead former drones?"

"It would appear so, sirs."

A look of horror grew on the faces of the ex-Klingon general and Axum.

"Leave us," the General ordered. As soon as the

"The Yuuzhan Vong will find out, then," Axum stated in a quiet, resigned tone.

"Then I think it's time to tell the Federation and the Republic everything."

Location: Yuuzhan Vong warship _Sunlok_

Intergalactic Void, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

For millennia, scientists from the library world of Obroa-Skai to the remote frontier of Belkadan had tried to determine if life existed beyond the edge of the galaxy's final frontier, beyond the regions of charted space and the unknown. Every attempt to breach the galactic void had failed, from unmanned telemetry probes to the Jedi-sponsored Outbound Flight Project.

In the end, it had been ironically life from _outside _the galaxy that had penetrated the veil and had proceeded launched war on the New Republic.

But that war, that glorious ihad proclaimed to be both a gift and a test from the gods, had been interrupted by the humiliation of the Warmaster at Duro and discovery of a wormhole leading to _another _galaxy of humans and more strange, more alien infidels – particularly the Borg.

But if all went well for Tsavong Lah that day, it would not remain that way for long.

The Yuuzhan Vong warship _Sunlok_moved forward through the vast gathering of coralskippers, crusiers, and battleships that struck fear into the hearts of the infidels

The bulk of the vast armada remained in the Void, not out of any fear for the infidels inhabited the stars and systems of this galaxy, but for the need to protect the most important aspect of the Yuuzhan Vong culture.

Supreme Overlord Shimrra.

Shimrra had left the handling of the war to Warmaster and Supreme Commanders like Nas Choka, complying with the need to remain in the void until all was safe for the _Citadel _to emerge from. The _Citadel _was literally Shimrra's coffer, his palace, his throne, his domain, and his home – until the eventual claiming of Coruscant as the recreation of Yuuzhan'tar

"Extend the _Sunlok_'s umbiblical to the _Citadel_.

It was time to great their chosen master and overlord.

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Alpha Quadrant,

"You will not harm the Founder!"

"First Taran'tar, you will calm down. We are in good hands."

"We are in the hands of the Dominion's enemy."

"_Former_ enemy, First; how many times must I remind you and the Jem'Hadar of that?"

"Weyoun, that's enough."

The ninth clone of the pale, slinky Vorta quickly obeyed the command of the Founder known as Odo'Ital or Odo as he preferred it. Colonel Kira Nerys looked on in mixed amusement, on one hand absolutely blissful to see her love again and at the same shocked and frightened by what they had seen when the _Defiant _had fought Odo's attackers.

"I see you've gotten used that."

Odo retorted with his well-known grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Believe me Nerys, I wish it wasn't like that – just as I wish there were more Jem'Hadar like Taran'atar."

"Free of white-additction, you mean?"

"More than that. I had the Vorta find him shortly after we returned to the link; it was a notion I've had since that encounter with the Jem'Hadar infant eight years ago, to prove they can be more than killing machines. Unfortunately, outside events didn't go that way."

Kira frowned.

"You've been under assault since the end of the war, then?"

Odo glanced at Weyoun who proceeded to take up the tale.

"Nearly, but not quite. At first it was simple probing and such. But as time went on it became full-fleet scale operations. It took them time to adapt to the Jem'Hadar's weaponry, but once they did, they inflicted heavy losses. Luckily, the ferocity of the Jem'Hadar has kept them at bay, but for how much longer I have no idea."

"We will keep them at bay as long as the Founders decree it," Taran'atar roared.

"Is the Link safe?"

"For now, yes.  But after seeing the devastation caused six years ago, I came here to personally warn the Alpha Quadrant and request any kind of aid. We're lucky you showed up when you did."

"We were on a mission of peace, not war. But _Defiant_'s always ready to take on that role as we know so well."

As much as she wanted to further catch up, she

"I'm sorry Commander you're your Unimatrix Zero friends were apparently not honest on the apparent destruction of the Collective."

Chakotay sighed.

"If our travels in the Delta Quadrant taught me anything, it's that the Borg

"All right, then we have to contact Starfleet Command immediately, notify them of this."

"That will be difficult, Colonel."

Both commanding officers turned to see Bashir looking up from his console.

"Why's that Julian?"

But as she gazed at the incoming transmission, both she and Chakotay already knew the answer.

"Because the ceremony for the commencement of the Accords has begun; the chances of reaching Starfleet Command at such a precarious moment are slim to none."

Location: The Federation Council Chambers

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya could scarcely remember the last time he had been in such a jubilant mood – perhaps it was when he had nudged the insufferable Ackbar into retirement; when one ran the New Republic, such little things tended to be easily forgotten. But this was far greater than a long awaited payback to a Mon Calamari Admiral. He, Borsk Fey'lya was about to make history.

The Federation Council chamber was overflowing with admirals, diplomats, security guards, and reporters, all from, both the Federation and the New Republic.

All here to watch _him _make history for both galaxies.

Senator Shesh was there, at rapt attention but not in a particuraly happy expression. He had been willing to tolerate the Kuati's agendas, whatever they were, to keep the support of her homeworld. But that would be less of an issue once the signature took place on the Accords he, his ambassadors, the Councilors, and the delightfully clever and fascinating Andorian Grey'sir, who had shared while meeting with Fey'lya, one to many shots of Endorian port and the two had spent the night playing sabacc and its Andorian equivalent drunk.

It was rare that Fey'lya was able to share such an experience with heads of state, but this had been worth it. And if he could become good friends with the Federation leader, then the chances of a Federation/Republic Alliance looked even greater.

Especially with the latest skirmish…

Director Scaur's report had been bad. Though the combined Federation-Republic-Borg group had driven the Vong's Federation invasion fleet back through the wormhole and out of the Naboo system, it was far from over. In the days following the retreat, the Vong had already stuck true to Tsavong Lah's word and had hit Yag'Dhul, Thypherra, and other systems in the invasion corridor.

After seeing the ease with which the Yuuzhan Vong had routed by the Borg in particular, Fey'lya knew that they needed the Federation as allies – he needed the Federation as an ally and with them, he would be remembered as one of the, perhaps _the _greatest figure of authority that the galaxy had ever seen.

If there was one thing that annoyed Cortin Zweller even more than the shadowy nature of his masters, it was political events like this one. Hell, he honestly just getting the hell out of there, maybe going by North Beach to a little place that made the best calzones he had ever had, even counting Italy itself.

But no, he was needed here. But what he could actually _do _he had no idea. His masters were so intent on activating Project Dreadnaught that, as much as they valued the Federation security, even they were unwilling to take out the Federation Council. Instead, his position here was simply serve to as a Section 31 observer. He was not authorized in this case to utilize extreme measures.

So, he continued to observe from the spectator balconies, going over the checklist of what was to occur. First Grey'si was to give a speech, followed by Fey'lya, and finally, the actual signing of the Republic/Federation Accords. As soon as the ceremony was over, the first joint meeting would occur, with guests ranging from the results of Dr. Danni Quae and Dr. Beverley Crusher's scientific examinations to discussions of training and missions scenarios between Alexander Munro's Hazard Team and the Republic's Page's Commandos and Kyle Katarn.

_Ah, there we go._

Now that there was sufficient audience, the lights had dimmed and Grey'si began to give his speech, which communications systems and droids were diligently working to translate it into multitude languages.

"Three hundred years ago, a team brave explorers launched themselves from the frontier of the Earth's western hemisphere into space, continuing a tradition that had begun a century before and which had been disrupted by war, poverty, and disease. They found a reborn hope for the future in contact with those who, like them, aspired to be better than they were. They made contact with and eventually intermingled and with an interstellar community of humanoids cousins of Vulcans, Andorians, Tellaraites, and countless more. I of course refer to the flight of Earth scientist Zefram Cochrane and the maiden flight of the warp-rocket _Phoneix_, which set events in motion that change the Quadrant forever."

He paused before continuing.

"Today, history is repeating itself."

Zweller was tempted to yawn. He really quite honestly was thinking about ditching this and getting that North Beach calzone; with how long Grey'si and Fey'lya could go on, he could eat it and be back before they even signed it –

-- when he was suddenly slammed back against the wall meters behind him as were the fellow members of the audience as the Federation Council Chamber suddenly erupted into a fiery explosion that ripped through the walls and the chamber, the last thing Zweller saw as he lost consciousness.

Location: Yuuzhan Vong flagship _Citadel _

Intergalactic Void, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

"Rise, Warmaster."

Atop his polyp throne, Shimrra was the ultimate Yuuzhan Vong. With the power of the gods and all four castes, anything he wished or desire would be accomplished with the loyalty of obedience that all Yuuzhan Vong offered him, from the warriors and shapers to the Intendants Shamed Ones.

Thankfully, he was absent his jester, the Shamed One Onimi that Lah had always found unnecessary and quite frankly annoying. He wanted to run him through as much as he wanted to do to Nom Anor – if that treacherous Executor ever turned up. But he resisted such temptations in front of the Overlord, especially with reported instances of Shimrra apparently being able to enter the minds of his servants. Also missing was Vergere, still on the _Sunlok__; _though theWarmaster trusted her, even she was not permitted to attend a meeting of such importance.

From the throne, Shimrra had inspected the carefully preserved corpses of the Borg that the brave warriors had, despite the anger it had given them, stolen from the skirmishes in the Naboo system. Shimrra had personally ordered the extraction to verify his suspicions.

The Overlord now looked down upon the Warmaster and Supreme Commander. Nas Choka knew that he would not answer unless directed to by Shimrra, for Tsavong Lah was the primary recipient of Shimrra's graces in this meeting, even though Choka had helped to back Shimrra's ascent to power. They were of course not the only ones present; many of the other high ranking members of the court were here.

Choka knew many of them either personally or by reptutation.

There was Jakan was the leader of the Priest Caste, the result of his unwavering belief in Yun-Yuuzhan and the Gods - as well as having supported Shimrra's toppling of Quoreal, like Choka had.

Then Yoog Skell, High Prefect and Chief Intendant, and also the mentor to the treacherous Nom Anor. And of course, Master Shaper Ch'Gang Hool, who many thought of as an incompetent member of his caste, but kept their thoughts to themselves, given the need to be unified in the quest against the infidels.

At last, Shimrra spoke.

"Tell me what this is, Warmaster."

"It is an infidel."

"Yet it is different. How is that?"

"It is as much a machine as it is an infidel."

"And these infidels are called the Borg, yes?"

"Yes and at your bidding, we will battle them to the Pit itself."

Shimrra raised his hand to silence the Warmaster before he got caught up in the bloodlust that could sometimes overcome even the most disciplined of the warrior caste. He then gestured his hand and as if by magic of the gods themselves, a subaltern appeared, bearing with him a chest which no doubt contained one of the many scared artifacts that the _Citadel _conveyed throughout the cosmos.

"When I was contacted, I was certain of the connection; this infidel corpse now verifies it once and for all.

The chest, ancient and crumbling and made out of wooden fibers and laced with Yuuzhan Vong symbols, opened to reveal a shocking sight – a skull, but not of a Yuuzhan Vong.

It was the skull of an infidel!

Such a thing was heresy, especially here in the heart of the Yuuzhan Vong culture. But upon further inspection, both warriors saw the connection that their master had made reference to.

The skull was thousands of many _klekkets_old, yet there was no mistaking the cybernetic implants or scars that the preserved Borg corpse also sported.

After an indeterminable silence, the Supreme Overlord finally spoke.

"These Borg are more than infidels. They are the Unclean."

"The Unclean?!"

Yes, I speak true words, Warmaster and Supreme Commander. Those that drove us from paradise, from Yuuzhan'tar."

Shimrra raised his massive form from the throne suddenly, Scepter of Power thrust into the air over the assembled court and waved it mightily to drive further the point he was to make.

"Rally your forces of war. Coruscant and the infidel planets of this galaxy will still be ours. But these 'Borg' will know the full wrath of the children of Yun-Yuuzhan for their infidel nature!"

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was absolutely dumbstruck at the allegations that the Stranger had just made from the confines of his chair, as the two figures he had conjured up melted back into the flames from which they had sprung.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say…I can't accept that the Force is willing the universe to be destroyed."

"As I explained to you, it is _not _the Force but rather its opposite."

"But it's still related to the Force!"

"I see. That truly troubles you. Well, I can only say that –"

Whatever the Stranger was about to say to Picard and Skywalker was never known as his head suddenly jerked to the side, as if drawn by a magnet, his eyes widening in utter horror.

"What is it?"

"Something has happened. I must send you back now!"

Before either the Captain or the Master could make a remark, they had vanished in the blink of an eye. All eyes were upon the Stranger now, with Q asking the main question on everyone's mind.

"You said something happened? As in good for us or bad for us?"

The Stranger's expression became as solemn as a stone statue.

"That bad, eh?"

"Worse in many ways. I should have said that _two _things have happened. The enemy has utilized castling against us. Therefore we must do the same."

"What? How?"

"By seeking a member of the opposite, one who possess understanding and a connection to the Starheart, and one who can help to turn back the waves of chaos and destruction that we will face in the days to come."

_To be Continued…_

Author's Notes:

The descriptions of the Force being also known as the Source, the Starheart, and the Spark are tips of the hat to Jack Kirby's Fourth World, the original Green Lantern, Alan Scott, and of course,  The Transformers.

I've chosen to go back to the 'That Galaxy Far, Far Away' designation; it just feels and sounds better.

The idea that Shinzon's name was in fact a title for the Reman people was proposed in the 2nd book of the third trilogy of the Shatner-verse Trek novels, _Captain's Blood_.

Admiral Aventeer Vokat and the R'Mala Military Academy are both taken from Book Two of _The__ Lost Era: Serpents Among the Ruins (2311)_.

Taran'atar, like Elias Vaughn, was created for the DS9 relaunch and has become a popular character in the series as the Jem'Hadar cultural observer sent to DS9 by Odo. Like Vaughn, I'm utilizing him for my own purposes during this story and ignoring the relaunch.


	15. Act I, Part XV

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part XV

"Virtue doesn't mean anything unless it's tested alongside vice."

- Frank Pembleton, _Homicide: Life on the Street_ -

Location: _U.S.S. Paradox_

31st Century, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

As he materialized once again upon the bridge of the Federation Timeship _Paradox_, Agent Daniels was tempted to curse in one of his favorite twenty-third century Orion or Andorian curses. He was in conference with the Captain Braxton of 2875, the Krenim, the Futuresmiths, and other notable temporal specialists. Their goal, their mission, was to explore why this temporal anomaly had occurred and try to neutralize it in any possible way with minimal damage to the space-time continuum.

Or rather, he had been when the spatial/temporal communications matrix had gone haywire and the whole ship had started rocking like a wayward vessel in Earth's oceans from thousands of years ago – something that in an age of wonder and technology that had produced the _Paradox _was close to impossible.

He was determined to find out the high and why.

_"Ah, Agent Daniels.__ Welcome back."_

"What the hell was that?"

_"Scanning.__ Massive temporal disturbance sir."_

"Cause?"

_"It's not the anomaly. It appears to be the result of a temporal wake. Going back to at least the end of the twenty-fourth century as far as I can tell."_

"That's not enough. Where and when – I need the exact specifics."

_"I can't give them to you sir."_

The temporal agent frowned.

"Why not?"

_"Because I can't initiate a complete temporal scan on that era's temporal and spatial coordinates. Whatever happened back there, the sensor networks can't penetrate it._

"Does that explain why the communications system also went down?"

_"Analyzing.__ A probable and logical possibility."_

Daniels sighed.

"Fine. Initiate systems regeneration anddo what you can to punch through that interference."

_"Aye sir."___

The Temporal Agent turned his gaze at the burning holographic DTI logo and behind it, the massive computers and screens that profiled the points of the space-time continuum that the _Paradox _was required to monitor – as well as the parties that could disrupt history and that had the means to.

But now…

Now, he was not certain, as he had possibly considered before, that one of these groups was responsible – none of them were even _remotely _capable of manipulating temporal energy on this kind of scale. So what the hell had happened in the past that could disrupt the _Paradox_'s technology like that and whodunit?

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

The Stranger leaned back in his chair, hands folded and look of utmost seriousness and contemplation upon his face.

"The enemy has utilized castling against us. Therefore we must do the same."

Q and the other beings stared in bewilderment at their esteemed colleague.

"What? How?"

"By seeking a member of the opposite, one who possess understanding and a connection to the Starheart, and one who can help to turn back the waves of chaos and destruction that we will face in the days to come."

Q had just about had it with the Stranger's flowery, almost mystic language and finally verbally let loose against their chairman.

"Look Stranger, will you please just cut the crap and tell us who in the hell you're talking about?!"

For the first time since this particular incarnation of the Quintessence had adjourned, no one told Q to shut up or to stick it where the sun (or any sun outside of the Sol System for that matter) didn't shine. They all starred quietly at the Stranger, who sighed.

"Very well, Q. The one I speak of is familiar to the ways of the Skywalker. In her being lies not _the _key, but possible keys in which we may further turn the lock and chains against the Merging and those it has utilized as its pawns in this universal game of chance and strategy."

The Stranger waved his hand again and as before, the fires in the pit leapt about into the air above, forming a representation of a bird-like humanoid.

"She is the one known as Vergere."

U.S.S. _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E

Sector 001, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"Red Alert! All hands to battle-stations. Helm, maximum warp to Earth!"

"Aye sir!"

With its mighty impulse engines roaring to life, the Federation flagship spun surged forward from the Terran-Nubian wormhole and engaged its warp engines, the FTL technology propelling the _Enterprise _and her crew towards Sector 001, a Sector 001 that in the space of the last five minutes had gone from a setting of tranquility and celebration to one of chaos and despair.

On board the bridge of the mighty _Soverigerin_-class ship, Command William Riker gripped the armrests of the chair of command, determination in his eyes and the eyes of everyone on the bridge, from Deanna and Data to Mara Jade Skywalker.

This was _déjà vu _all over again for Riker. This was now the fourth time that he had been on an _Enterprise_that had launched itself at red alert into the Sol System at maximum warp. The first two occasions had been during the Borg attacks of'66 and '73 and the third had been the Breen attack on Earth during the final months of the Dominion War; the _Enterprise_ had just completed repairs from the Briar Patch incident and was testing her upgrades when the Breen had hit headquarters.

But of course, Riker had no way of knowing where the blast they had all seen on the viewscreen – they had obviously been watching the proceedings of the treaty signing since they had helped to usher it in -- had come from. Had it been a bomb or an orbital attack? Was it an accident or, like the Khitomer Conspiracy, a deliberate terrorist act by conspirators in both the Federation and/or the New Republic?

"Data, what's our ETA?"

"Two hours, twenty-five minutes, fifteen seconds, Commander."

"Can you get a fix on what Starfleet ships are in orbit of Earth?"

The android entered Riker's request into the operations console and was instantly rewarded.

""I'm pulling them up. Starfleet ships currently in orbit are the _Akron__, _the _Cussler_, the _Ballard_, the _Gormenghast__, _the_Valley Forge__, _and the _Toronto_. They are already beaming down relief personnel and medical teams to the disaster zone."

"And Chancellor Martok's Klingon task force? What's their status?"

"At least another day, possibly two."

Worf growled in frustration at the prospect of his brothers and people arriving too late to fight what could possibly be one the Federation's most trying battles. Riker shot him a glance and Worf buried his frustration and became passive, though still determined -- another example of why Starfleet's first Klingon had earned from his colleagues and poker buddies the moniker of "Ice-Man".

Riker, however, had one last question for Data.

"And Republic ships?"

"Just the _Ralroost_is in orbit. They are also shuttling down medics."

Riker mused on this. One Republic ship in orbit. Was it possible? Could _they _have been responsible for the Council bombing?

As if reading his minds, both his bride-to-be and Mara Jade both shook their heads.

"Will, I seriously doubt the New Republic would blow up its own head of state as well as our government."

"What she said."

"Counselor Troi is correct, Commander. It is highly improbable and illogical that the New Republic delegation would commit an act like this."

"That's what people said before the conference at Khitomer – no offense Worf."

"None taken."

"Until we get more information and details from San Francisco, we have to assume that the Republic is a possible suspect and possibly responsible."

"Responsible for what, Number One?"

Gasps were echoed across the bridge as Riker turned around in his chair. There, standing behind the chair of command were the two missing figures that had been the topic of discussion during the briefing yesterday: Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

"Captain, Master Skywalker – how did you…"

"It's a long story, Number One, and one that we need to relay to Starfleet Command. The conflict with the Yuuzhan Vong is just the tip of an iceberg that could destroy us all. But what's happened?"

"The Federation Council chamber has been bombed, sir."

"What?!"

Location: Romulus

Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Shinzon sat proudly atop the _Scimitar_'s chair of command, a slight glimmer of discomfort on his face signifying that for a brief moment, his internal weakness had struck yet again. His loyal Viceroy, Vkruk, had utilized ancient Reman techniques coupled with modern medicine to delay the onslaught, but it was becoming more difficult to keep the genetic breakdown at bay.

Time would soon be of the essence. The _Scimitar, _unbeknownst to his co-conspirators and supporters on Romulus, was already on its way out of the core of Romulan space, it's ultimate destination Sector 001 and the Terran-Nubian wormhole. With the agents he had in place in the Federation that were loyal to Remus, he had learned that Picard had vanished and therefore, locating the world of Kamino was a priority before his condition worsened.

In short, everything was on schedule.

"We are connected to the Romulan communications and holographic network, Shinzon."

"Prepare to relay it to all four corners of Romulan space, Vkruk."

The communications transceiver that had been placed in front of the chair of command began to glow as power flowed through its circuits. It was a rather clever set-up in that it directly connected to holographic systems in place in the main chamber of the Romulan Senate building. The holo-projectors, lifted and captured Starfleet deigns that they were, were so advanced that his supporters currently assembled in the Senate had no idea that they were addressing a hologram – or that Shinzon was no longer on planet; he trusted them only as far as he could throw then and had not given them the ability to track his flagship.

This, however, was a risk unto itself. He knew elements of the military unrelated to I'val and the other co-conspirators would with little doubt try to strike in his absence if they discovered the ruse. If and when they did, then they would be in for a surprise. They forgot that even with its designation as the Empire's hellhole, Remus was still the most heavily armed and defended planet in the entire Star Empire, second only to Romulus itself. And with the Romulan overseers…subdued, Remans were now manning the planetary shields and disruptor grids.

Now, the rabble needed addressing.

"Romulans and Remans across the Star Empire. I come before you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. There are many who will believe this communication is another serving of Romulan propaganda or that I am a psychotic human spy sent by the Federation to undermine the Empire. I am neither. I am Reman."

He let his words sink in before continuing.

"Look at the Empire and what do you see? The Senate and its political lackeys have squandered the wealth of Romulus and Remus for their own petty ends and agendas. The Tal Shiar has kept individuality repressed and a constant fear of terror upon the population, both Romulan and Reman. We offered a hand of friendship and the ancient Romulans slapped it awat. Today, despite everything that has happened to the Reman people, I renew that offer."

The Reman centurion and Praetor paused momentarily.

"If there is one thing the Federation has taught us, it is that within unity lies strength. Many of you consider it their greatest weakness and in many ways it is. But in other ways, it their greatest strength. Romulans and Remans together must unite to overcome any and all forces that would destroy us: the Yuuzhan Vong, the Borg, and all the others that would stand against us and destroy everything we have slaved and labored to create.

We will fight to keep our paradise and homes, but as equals, as Remans and Roumulans together. Let this be the start of a new era, let no Romulan or Reman or Vulcan for that matter kill each other, and let us forever set aside out differences to forge a greater whole for a one we can and shall win through, no matter the cost! Thank you."

Miles away from the Romulan capital of Ki Baratan, in a nondescript building that was owned by a relation of former Proconsul M'Ret, Ambassador Spock of Vulcan sat at attention, calmly watching the end of Shinzon's transmission as his followers, all key members of the Underground Reunification Movement, watched on in stunned silence.

"Amarik?"

The Underground's resident technical genius was monitoring her custom-built equipment that tied into the Romulan communications system."

"It's going out on all frequencies to all corners of the Empire, Ambassador."

"Any sign of it being directed towards Vulcan or non-Romulan space?"

"None that I can tell."

Spock sat back in his chair, musing on what they had just witnessed.

Following the end of the Dominion War, Spock had returned briefly to Vulcan and to his wife Saavik before venturing back across the Neutral Zone. There was still much work to be done, his quest for reunification had become more difficult with a more-alert Tal Shiar and Senate intent on cracking down on non-Romulan ideals.

But now…

Now, the Senate and Tal Shiar were dead and their job, their goal, their vision had become that much easier. If Centurion Shinzon was genuine in his beliefs and goals, then they possibly had a chance to see a reunficiation of the Romulan and Vulcan peoples within their lifetimes.

But if Shinzon went back on his end of whatever deal he had made with the Romulan military – and by giving this speech, Spock believed that he probably was; the Romulan military was not known for being liberal-minded -- then the situation on Romulus was going to get much more bloody.

Light years away from the Romulan homeworld, Shinzon's message was being broadcast across the flat surface of the viewscreen in Romulan Admiral Tomalak's quarters. The _D'deredix_-class Warbird _Decius_was among those Warbirds that Shinzon had been unable to locate since the assassination of the Senate and the destruction of the Tal Shiar headquarters.

Admiral Tomalak, frequent foil for the Federation outposts and ships on the edge of Romulan space, sat back in his chair, contemplating everything he had just heard. He glanced at the shadows to his side, knowing full well what lay there.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance, you know."

The inky darkness of the shadows parted as a figure emerged. It was a battered, bruised, but still very much alive Chairman Koval

"You try to kill a self-proclaimed Reman who survives twelve suicide missions during the Dominion War."

The _Decius_has beamed out Romulan survivors from the Tal Shiar as quickly as they could while under cloak during their positioning in the Romulus system before, as the humans put it, hightailing it out of there at the fastest speed possible. Personally, Tomalak had always issues with the Tal Shiar, but he had to put them aside for the moment.

"If Romulus wasn't in the hands of traitors and a Reman, I might actually find that amusing."

"We'll get the homeworld back, Admiral."

"I have no doubt about that, Koval. I am curious about one thing, though."

"And that is what, Admiral?"

"Nothing much. Simply, where did Shinzon get his hands on a working thalaron core?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea; Thalaron research has always proven difficult to execute and so as you know, there has been little to no experimentation. The only idea that I can formulate is that he acquired it is through possible Dominion research or even -- "

"Chairman, I am just as experienced as you are in telling lies and spotting them. Now where did Shinzon get that thalaron core?

Koval pounded his fist angrily against the table. He had never liked Tomalak that much and the man was stretching his already fractured patience. But he knew _exactly _how Shinzon had gotten a hold of that kind of weapons technology and if he wanted to reclaim Romulus, he was going to have to be honest with Tomalak, whether he liked it or not. He straightened his tunic and looked at Tomalak.

"I have a general idea."

"Enlighten me then."

"Very well. A month after the Alliance took the Chin'toka system, a Jem'Hadar battalion established a communications relay on Goloroth, a rather insignificant planet located the Neutral Zone. The Jem'Hadar were, as you know, using the Neutral Zone to launch ships for their Romulan campaign and the Empire had requesting Alliance assistance in clearing out the staging grounds."

"Knowing how our government works – worked, I'm sure there was an ulterior motive to that."

"There was. In secret, the planet was the site of a secret Tal Shiar laboratory, where the agency's scientific minds, away from eyes of the Praetor and the Senate, furthered Romulan research on biogenic weapons. They had produced a working prototype for a Thalaron core and had just begun testing it when the Jem'Hadar regiment landed. The Dominion's engineered soldiers had, of course, discovered the installation and seized control of it before the self-destruct could be activated. Rather than let the Dominion gain the Thalaron research or let the Federation and Klingons discover it, Shinzon was sent in to destroy it before the Alliance task force reached the planet."

"You just don't send a Reman on any kind of mission. Why him?"

"The mission was a convenient way to have the up and coming Reman Centurion eliminated; everyone from the High Command to the Senate considered him a threat to the status quo within the Empire's hierarchy. And while the _Draco__, _the Warbird assigned to the mission, was destroyed by the Dominion's planet-based weapons arrays and most of Shinzon's regiment killed, Shinzon himself had survived to lead more suicide missions for another day."

Koval paused, sighing.

"It's blatantly obvious now that while Shinzon had completed the mission, he must have helped himself to the research and technology from the Goloroth installation and had used it to build that monstrosity of a Warbird, the _Scimitar_.

Koval was more furious at himself, however. The head of the Tal Shiar should have seen that coming, but he had been distracted, his attention focused in working with Starfleet's Section 31 to prevent Senator Cretak from obtaining the seat on the Continuing Committee four years prior.

Now, the damage had been done.

"So, Shinzon has made his moves. We must first determine the breadth of the board that we have been forced upon. Find out exactly which military figures are directly allied with him. I will continue to try contacting other figures who I know."

"I will do what I can. It will not be easy. You know as well as I do how many military officers hate the Tal Shiar and the bureaucracy of the Senate. Shinzon offers them a new chance and it will not be easy to find allies that will fight alongside us."

"But we must do it, no matter what the cost, Chairman."

"For Romulus?"

"For Romulus."

With that simple proclamation, the fight to reclaim the Romulan Star Empire had begun.

Location: Federation Council Disaster Zone

San Francisco, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

With a twinkle and a swirl of lights, Captain Picard and Master Skywalker materialized in what had been the pristine, sparkling Federation Council building. Moments later, they were followed by Dr. Crusher and her medics as well as Worf and an _Enterprise_security team. Although he had never actually set foot in the Council chambers, Skywalker

The great seal of the Federation that had adorned the main wall was cracked, the walls and floors blackened with rubble scattered across the expanse – it was like Kueller's bombing of Senate Hall all over again. Droids and Starfleet officers with advanced tricorders were scanning the rubble of the Council Chamber, trying to uncover any kind of clue.

Off to the site, Beverley Crusher's medical team joined up with the Starfleet medics already treating the wounded. Picard recognized quite a few familiar faces among those at the disaster scene. There was the _Voyager _EMH, Leonard H. McCoy, Even Lt. Alexander Munro and the Hazard Team were present. Coming up to the duo was a weary, but fierce-eyed Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

"Admiral."

"Captain."

"What's the total casualty count?"

"Ten Federation Councilors and two Admirals are dead, another thirty are injured. President Grey'si and Senator Shesh are fine, but Borsk Fey'lya isn't."

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad. He's got a severe concussion, third degree burns across forty percent of his body and internal bleeding."

Skywalker considered this.

"Have the Republic medics tried bacta?"

"Your medics and their 2-1B medical droids have been working with our own doctors and EMH programs at Starfleet Medical trying everything from bacta to dermal regenerators, but there's been little progress. I'll be frank – the chances of him living through the next day or two are slim. What Jedi healing techniques?"

"Not my area of specialty of myself or that of…"

The Jedi Master trailed off, his eyes widening.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. With the Stranger's revelations, I completely forgot about them. They could be -- "

"They're perfectly fine, laddie."

Both men and Janeway turned to see a somewhat large, elderly man, with a snow white mustache and a twinkle in his eyes approach their position. Picard instantly recognized this very important figure standing before them.

"Master Skywalker, this Captain Montgomery Scott of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers."

"But please, you can me Scotty. Anyway, your nephew Anakin was at the Daystom Institute amazing this wee old engineer with his theories and abilities when the incident took place. He's safe and sound at S.C.E headquarters, as are your other nephew and niece, although that took some effort."

"What do you mean?"

Scotty sighed.

"Well apparently a group of Starfleet cadets who had family or friends working at the Council building got in their heads to deal out vigilante-style justice – it's unfortunately not the first time it's happened in the Academy history. She's perfectly fine, I assure you; I haven't seen a woman fight like that since I was a wet-behind the ears cadet myself. She also had help, a cadet that came back on the _Voyager _named Icheb. He's also with her at S.C.E."

"And the cadets?"

"One of the instructors, Tuvok of Vulcan and also formerly of the _Voyager _is dressing them down. Trust me, nothing's worse than getting dressed down by a Vulcan."

The Scottish engineer grinned, fondly remembering how many times over the course of the last century he had seen McCoy and Spock go at it. Even Janeway chuckled briefly, knowing quite well Tuvok was capable of when something like that happened.

"Captain Scott --"

"Scotty."

"Scotty, thank you for doing that, for looking after them."

"Oh no problem. Always m'pleasure."

Picard turned back to the matter at hand.

"What about Starfleet Command?"

"Command's been evacuated from the main building just in case this wasn't an isolated incident. They've relocated to Bunker One. Now, if you will excuse us."

"Of course Admiral, Captain."

As Janeway and Scotty left their company, Master Skywalker kneeled on the floor, turning over wreckage and rubble, his eyes closed as he opened himself to the Force once again and expanded his senses.

"It's not too difficult to see that this was what the Stranger meant when he sensed a great disturbance."

"I'm sorry for the losses that both of our governments and cultures have suffered.

"But we must and we will find out who was responsible for this act."

"What about you? Can you sense anything?"

"I sense nothing representing a typical Force presence. I'll have to peer more closely of course. If I can't find anything, than its possible Yuuzhan Vong connection."

"Because they are absent from the Force?"

"Exactly. I'll need to be sure, but my inability to sense anything suggests that."

At that moment, Picard's communicator chirped.

"Enterprise_ to Picard_."

The Captain tapped his combadge.

"Go ahead Number One."

_"About two minutes ago, a shuttle bearing Republic markings exited the wormhole and made a micro-hyperspace jump into the Sol system before we knew what it was. It's calling itself the _Moldy Crow. _The pilot says his name is Kyle Katarn and that he knows Master Skywalker and is requesting permission to either land or be beamed down."_

Picard turned towards the Jedi Master."

"Do you know him?"

"Very well. I had hoped that he would arrive prior to the ceremony, but at least he's here now."

"Very well. Number One, advise him of the situation and prepare to beam him to the Council Disaster Zone at our current coordinates."

_"Aye sir."___

As the channel closed, Picard glanced at Skywalker.

"So who is this Kyle Katarn?"

"A Jedi Knight and one of the best of the New Jedi Order. Kyle started off as a Imperial Stormtrooper, but then left the Imperial Academy after he found out that Empire, not the Rebels as he had always believed, had killed his father. He worked on an off again with the Alliance and was the best operative we had prior to Endor. It was also found that he had natural Force affinity, though it took several years for him to accept my offer to study at the _Praxeum_."

As Skywalker finished, a middle-aged man, dressed in the same standard Jedi robes and garb that Master Skywalker wore mater

"Well, that was unusual. Would have made my life a lot easier a couple of years ago."

"It's good to see Kyle."

"Likewise, Master Skywalker. So, this is where the bombing took place?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get to work."

"Perhaps one of you can possibly explain to me in the simplest of terms exactly what in the hell happened here today!"

"I kind of have to agree with the Admiral on this one, with all due respect sirs."

_"Noted, Agent Zweller.__ Admiral Nechayev, I can assure you that we had _nothing _to do with the bombing of the Federation Council this afternoon."_

Admiral Alynna Nechayev was standing once again in the abandoned TR-116 manufacturing plant, gazing once more at the twelve obsidian monoliths that represented the twelve most experienced and important individuals in the Federation's autonomous covert agency Section 31. To her side stood a battered, but otherwise intact Cortin Zweller who had fled the Council bombing as quickly and as discreetly as his talents and training permitted.

"Am I really expected to just believe that?"

_"Admiral, for what possible, logical, or even _sane_ reason would we have to blow up the Federation Council, the very core of the institution that we have dedicated ourselves to preserving?"_

"Because your ideology demands that the end justifies the means and if that meant destroying the Council…"

She trailed off, letting the implication sink in.

_"If that was true, Admiral, it would mean Republic reprisals, something that in the wake of the Yuuzhan Vong attack on Sector 001 we would not want or be able to win."_

"What about your Operation Dreadnaught, the plan you had to stop a Republic or Yuuzhan Vong invasion?"

_"It is on hot standby. The geopolitical status is too unstable to implement that particular means of reprisal at this time."_

"So if you weren't responsible for the bombing, than who was?"

_"If we knew Admiral, then we wouldn't exactly be having this conversation, now would we?" _

"Well we can't rule out the possibility of involvement from local powers, perhaps even the Dominion -- "

"_The report that came in from _Deep Space Nine _contradicts that –you have read it, have you not?"_

"On the way over to this meeting, yes."

_"Well, if the Founders are indeed truthful in that the Borg are indeed invading Dominion territory, then everything is going completely to hell_."

What about the Tal Shiar?"

_"The Tal Shiar has been mysteriously silent for the last week. Our agents in Romulan space have yet to discover why."_

Zweller stroked his chin, his mind examining the chain of potential suspects.

"Viqi Shesh is also a possibility."

"How so?"

"Her Senatorial record suggests a penchant for hidden agendas and such. I'm sure that if her homeworld, Kuat I believe, was given an offer by the Yuuzhan Vong's Warmaster, Tsavong Lah of non-aggression, Senaotr Shesh would probably take it up in an instant. Her measure from six months ago, the one about Jedi capitulation, works against her.

_"She is indeed a logical possibility, one that we will investigate as quickly and as efficiently as we can_. _But in the meantime we will let Starfleet Security and the __New__Republic__ conduct their pitiful investigations whilst we conduct ours._

"Understood."

_"The rest of the meeting does not concern you."_

_"Your presence here, as always, was appreciated."_

The production factory was plunged into darkness and when the lighting returned, the Monoliths had vanished. Zweller chuckled slightly.

"I _still _hate it when they do that."

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Bajoran System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Perfectly. Why?"

"Just asking."

Not that Quark didn't trust this Lando Calrissian – he did given that Calrissian _wasn't _wearing a better suit then him as the Rules of Acquisition stated – but this ship, the _Lady Luck_, its technologies and furnishings – which were actually quite nice and would be useful when Quark had the expense to refurnish his quarters – all of it was just so _alien _to what Quark was used to.

Or maybe it was just bad memories of what had happened with the _Quark's Treasure_.

"Now, you're sure these are Ferenginar's exact spatial coordinates as well as the coordinates of every major gravitation body en route?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, if these are incorrectly entered into the _Lady Luck_'s navicomputer, then we won't safely exit hyperspace. Or we hit a gravity well or something that will probably end up killing us before we realize it."

Quark starred at the aging gambler and entrepreneur.

"That contradicts what you just told me, Calrissian."

"I was just asking, Quark."

"Fine."

Calrissian just grinned and pulled back the hyperspace level.

"All right, engaging hyperdrive.

In a strangely similar yet different enough fashion to what Quark was used to, the stars in fro

"By the Nagus..."

"First time you've seen hyperspace, eh?"

"What do you think?"

"I was kidding, Quark. We are now in hyperspace. We should be exiting in the next few minutes."

"Good. The sooner the better"

"What's wrong with starring at hyperspace?"

"Nothing, it's except it's boring! I'd rather be starring at the well-toned legs of an Orion slave girl if you catch my drift."

"If I wasn't married, I'd agree whole headedly with you on that one, Quark."

The next few minutes were spent in analyzing any and all similarities and differences between the capitalist aspects of their cultures. Both men were trying to explain the workings of their favorite games, Sabbac and Tongo respectively, when the navicomputer indicator began beeping.

"Coming up on Ferenginar. Exiting hyperspace…now!"

Calrissian pulled back on the lever and in an instant the stars reverted back to their normal configuration, replaced by a gray orb that began filling up the cockpit windows as the _Lady Luck _approached it.

"So that's Ferenginar?"

"There's no place like home."

Republic Cruiser _Ralroost_

Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"Are you _sure _I can't offer you a shot of Endorian port?

"I do not wish or desire such drink."

"Suit yourself."

Declared fit enough to return to the Republic delegation's flagship, Viqi Shesh sat back in her guest quarter's bed, toasting to the success of her conspiracy with Yuuzhan Vong Executor Nom Anor.

Everything had gone better than expected. Disguised as her Senatorial assistant, Nom Anor had planted a hybrid bomb at the Council shortly before the signing had begun. It had taken little effort to place it in the security droid that was stationed where Fey'lya would be sitting. And while it had not taken out the Federation's president, Grey'si of Andor as they had hoped it might, Fey'lya's near fatality had been more than ehough.

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

"We will sit back and wait to see how quickly the Federation government destabilizes – and what the Republic's reaction will be of course. You must push for an aggressive response to the Federation's complicity, Senator Shesh."

"I have already done so. The Senate is in chaos over the possibility of Fey'lya dying while he was a guest of the Federation and it's going to continue to get worse, even if we don't stoke the fires."

"Then we must be sure to stoke those fires."

"And stoke them we will for the glory of Kuat and the Yuuzhan Vong."

She raised the glass of Endorian port once again.

"To the future!"

"Indeed."

Bunker One, Starfleet Emergency Command Bunker

Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The Starfleet installation designated Bunker One had been built two hundred years prior, shortly after the reclusive Xindi had attacked Earth's North American continent. The bunker had also been from where the defense of Earth during the Breen's attack on the planet had been conducted after plasma torpedoes had leveled the main Command building.

Starfleet personnel were manning the main control stations as Admirals as other key Starfleet figures gathered in the main briefing room. While lacking the size and grandeur of the Tactical Preparation Theater, Bunker One's briefing room was still adequate for the gathering of the top brass and figures. Elias Vaughn was giving the briefing.

"I can tell you right now that it was a bomb and not a turbolaser strike from the _Ralroost__. _The bomb was built into one of the Republic security droids and apparently had a timer as we can find not signs of signals that match remote detonation. Our readings on the bomb's origin have been inconclusive thus far. The Republic security droids show readings that match standard Starfleet photon grenades and explosives. But our tricorders show evidence of what Mr. Katarn has identified as Republic thermal detonators.

"So in effect, we have no way to accurately determine who might have set the bomb?"

"I'm, saying that someone with an above-average knowledge of explosives and engineering innovation was responsible."

"What if it was transported into the droid during the ceremony?"

"It wasn't transported it, I can tell you that much. The Republic doesn't have transporter technology and the dampening fields were all in place and operating when the explosion

"Did you check if the fields were lowered for a split-second before the explosion?"

"Already did it. There was no disruption in the field whatsoever."

In the back of the room Luke Skywalker leaned back across the walls and contemplated the findings of the Republic and Federation teams with his own. His and Kyle's Jedi scans had been unable to pick up anything remotely to suggest either party was responsible for the rigging of the security droid. The lack of any kind of Force presence _suggested _Yuuzhan Vong involvement, but with the revelations that had been made towards the Jedi Master in the meeting chamber of the Quintessence, he just wasn't sure.

Suddenly, he sensed emanations of distress and anger coming from the main control room.

Or rather from Captain Picard.

Without making a sound, Master Skywalker quickly withdrew from the briefing room and found Picard sitting at one of the rear councils, a look of shock upon his normally cool, determined face.

"Captain? What is it?"

Picard breathed slowly and sighed.

"I was looking over the security logs from the ceremony and found this."

He pointed to the display console. The image was of the balcony permitted to the civilian viewing audience, mere seconds before the bombing had taken place.

"Do you see that man?"

The man Picard pointed to was a middle-aged human with a thick shock of white hair, yet possessing an air that combined seriousness with boyishness.

"Who is he?"

Picard glanced around slowly and then looked at Skywalker.

"You can sense what I'm thinking, can't you," Picard whispered.

"Yes. But why?"

"Just do it."

Without argument, Skywalker opened himself up to the Force and Picard's thoughts became as clear as crystal.

_"His name is Cortin Zweller. And if he was there, then I know who was responsible for the bombing."_

_"Who?"___

_"Section 31."___

_"Section What?"_

But before Picard could respond, the alert beacons in the main command chamber suddenly switched from Yellow to Red and klaxons began blaring. Skywalker quickly closed the mental link as Picard's combadge beeped once again.

"Enterprise_ to Picard, please respond."_

"Picard here.

"We just got a Priority One signal from relayed through a courier ship from the other end of the wormhole. A large Yuuzhan Vong fleet just entered the Naboo system and has engaged the Federation/Republic/Unimatrix Zero task-force.

"How large?"

There was silence on the other end. Both the Jedi Master and the Starfleet Captain became _very _nervous.

"Number One, how large?"

_"Two thousand ships, sir."_

Location: Yuuzhan Vong Warship _Sunlok___

Naboo System, Thart Galaxy Far, Far Away

With the consent of Tsavong Lah himself, Vergere stood atop the main chamber of command of the Warmaster's flagship, the Sunlok. She knew that the Warmaster was anxious to continue the push to Coruscant and the the ships in this armada ahd been menat for Battle Plan Coruscant. But the Supreme Overlord's command was not to be unfulfilled and so the Yuuzhan Vong armada had arrived in the Naboo system ready once again to take control of the anomaly and to declare a jihad against these Borg, those that had taken their homeworld of Yuuzhan'tar away from then centuries ago and who would bear the brunt of Yuuzhan Vong retribution.

From the display of blaze bugs, the battle was going well. The advance flotillas had already begun pushing back the limited defense mounted by the Starfleet, Republic, Borg, Chiss, and Nubian craft. Could Nom Anor, the traitorous agent who had, whether by accident or by his own agenda lured Nas Choka's fleet into peril on the other side of the anomaly and upon whose head now hung the wrath of the Warmaster _and _the Supreme Overlord, have been responsible for the current disarray.

She personally hoped not; the Executor's blunder had made her job and life much easier than it had been before all of this began.

_Vergere__.___

The Fosh Jedi spun around, wondering who or what was speaking through her Force sense –

-- and her beak dropped open as she found herself no longer on the foul smelling Yuuzhan Vong flagship, but rather…

…well where exactly she had absolutely no idea.

She was in a large expanse, marked only by a chamber of some kind was divided into five corners, each corner possessing a seat. In the center of the room was a fire-pit, ablaze with that images of galaxies, stars, and planets. Each corner contained a seated individual that gazed upon her. The one immediately facing her, an entity shrouded in a Jedi-like cloak gazed at her and raised its hand.

"Welcome to the Quintessence, Vergere."

__

_To be Continued…_

Author's Notes

The name of the Viceroy as well as Shinzon's acquisition of the Thalaron Core can be found in the _Tales of the Dominion War _anthology.

Spock's Romulan crew can be observed in the novels _Vulcan's Forge_, the _Tales of the Dominion War _anthology, and the upcoming _Vulcan's Exodus _trilogy.

Bunker One (my own custom title) can also be found in the _Tales of the Dominion War _anthology.

Picard's encounter with Section 31 and Agent Zweller can be found in the TNG Section 31 novel 'Rogue'.


	16. Act I, Part XVI

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part XVI

"_The real and lasting victories are those of peace, and not of war."  
_

-- Ralph Waldo Emerson --

Musical Note: For your full musical enjoyment of this chapter, I recommend the following songs and film soundtracks to help establish the perfect mood for this chapter's Battle Royale as you read along.

Battle with the Forces of Evil (_Disney's Sleeping Beauty)_

Burly Brawl (_The Matrix Reloaded_)

Men in Metal (_The Matrix Revolutions_)

Neodammerung (_The Matrix Revolutions_)

New Nautilus Theme (_Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Volume III_)

Light of Babel (_Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Volume III_)

The Ultimate War (_Hook_)

White Reflection (_Gundam Wing_)

Other than that, as always, enjoy this pivotal chapter in my ongoing saga!

V

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"Welcome to the Quintessence, Vergere."

For someone who had worked and fought with the best and the brightest of the Old Jedi Order, who had visited the wondrous living world of Zonama Sekot and had spent the last fifty years living among the enigmatic and mysterious Yuuzhan Vong, the Fosh found herself for perhaps the first time when she had been a mere Padawan under the tutelage of Master Thracia Cho Leem.

"Where, where...who are..."

The Stranger raised his hand.

"Fear not, Master Jedi. You among friends of the Force."

V

Sector 001

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Less than a light year from the homeworld of the human race and the capital of the United Federation of Planets, the Terran-Nubian wormhole came to life in a brilliant and fantastic display of cosmic energy and allowed passage to wayward souls once again, this time in the form of a steady stream of ships pouring through the swirling maw of energy. Republic, Federation, Nubian, Borg, and even Jag Fel and his squadron of Chiss Clawcraft - it didn't matter; all were getting as quickly out of the Nubian system as fast as their impulse and sublight engines permitted them to.

Among these ships was the venerable old _Millennium Falcon_, it's hull relatively intact despite the score of blackened streaks against it marking where several Yuuzhan Vong plasma bursts had found their way through the over-lapses in the shields of the Corellian freighter.

Inside the cockpit, Han Solo was keying up the _Falcon_'s communications relay, preparing to transmit to the Republic ships in orbit of Earth, or more precisely, to Traest Krey'Fey's orbiting flagship, the _Ralroost_.

"This Captain Solo of the _Millennium Falcon _hailing _Ralroost. _Please respond."

There was a brief moment of static before Kre'Fey's emanated from the Falcon's communications speaker.

"_This is Admiral Krey'Fey, go ahead Solo."_

"Long time no see, Traest."

"_What's you status?"_

"Aside from the usual scrape with death, I'm fine. Leia's on the Nubian royal cruiser, the _Amidala IV _which just came through. Queen Quital was pretty much forced to evacuate from Theed against her will and she's _not _happy."

Han paused a moment before continuing.

"Traest, is it true about the bombing, that Borsk could die?"

There was a long moment of silence. before Krey'Fey responded with as sigh.

"_It is a possibility, despite the best efforts of the 21-B medical droids and the EMH programs."_

Krey'Fey cleared his throat.

"_Solo, I know that my cousin has not exactly been an easy person for your family to deal with over the years..."_

_You've got that right, Han thought bitterly._

Borsk Fey'lya had made life hell for Leia in the Senate, had tried to destroy Admiral Ackbar's reputation, and had done everything he could to all but hand the his brother-in-law and children over to the Yuuzhan Vong. If the Senate had been a backwater cantina, if Borsk had been a smuggler or lowlife, and if Chewie were still alive, than the manipulative Bothan would have been cause of a bar-room brawl a _long _time ago.

"..._but perhaps this would be more appropriate at another time. How bad is it on the other side of the wormhole?"_

"It's bad. We had almost no warning before they were on top of us. The first thing that was hit was the partially-completed Unimatrix Zero transwarp hub. Even with that Borg weaponry, the thing crumpled like an exhausted bantha in the Tatooine desert."

"_And the number of ships was approximately two-thousand, correct?"_

"Yeah, though we were able to take down a score of fighters, couple of frigates, and one capital ship"

The connection to the _Ralroost _went silent once again.

"Admiral?"

"_Forgive me. I'm conferring with their Starfleet Command as we speak. How long do you think we have before they come through?"_

"Maybe an hour, probably less with that many Vong ships swarming around. The defenses that we - and I mean the Republic and Federation engineers - installed hadn't fully been hit when we high-tailed it out of there. And it'll take time for an armada that size to move, so, I don't really know."

The static returned again as Krey'Fey presumably made contact with the bigwigs at Starfleet Command.

"_Alright, I'm instructing all Republic ships to fall back to Earth. Starfleet and Unimatrix Zero are doing the same with their vessels. Ralroost out."_

Han closed the channel and punched in Earth's coordinates into the _Falcon_'s navicomputer. As he pulled back on the hyperspace lever and prepared to make the micro-jump, he hoped that Starfleet was setting up a 'welcoming party' for that Yuuzhan Vong fleet that the bastards wouldn't forget.

V

Bunker One

Earth, Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

There were, contrary to popular belief, many things that could set off Kathryn Janeway. These ranged from the Borg to Time travel to malfunctioning replicators - the list went on. But no matter the malady, a nice, warm, steaming cup of black coffee, fresh from the pot and in her hand at a moment's notice.

But this time, even her coffee wasn't helping to relieve the tension of the situation.

Within the confines of Starfleet's Bunker One, Janeway stood at attention with some of the most experienced tactical figures in all of Starfleet Command: L.J. Akaar, William Ross, Kyle Riker, Pavel Chekhov -- the stuff of Starfleet legends. Accompanying them were New Republic General Garm bel Iblis and Admiral Krey'Fey, albeit through the Republic's holographic technology installed on _Ralroost _and _Crix Madine _respectively and being broadcast through Bunker One's own holographic emitters. The Jedi scientist and resident Yuuzhan Vong expert Danni Quee was there in person, conducting scans and calculations on the fleet movement.

Whether or not they either side could help turn the tide remained to be seen.

The projection of Krey'Fey was the first to speak to the gathered collection of Starfleet personnel.

"_Well, I think this fleet movement verifies that the Vong were behind the Council bombing."_

Some nodded, others simply looked at him in puzzlement.

"What?"

General bel Iblis took up the explanation in his usual, hot-headed tone.

"_Oh come on, it's an old tactic. Distract the enemy with an event so horrific that they don't even seen the sword coming from behind. Looks like they got tired of waiting for diplomacy to fail, those sons of a --"_

"_We can worry about that later Garm. You have all heard Captain Solo's description of the situation."_

Janeway was the first to respond.

"Well, what would you recommend we do?"

The holographic Bothan starred at the former master and commander of the _Starship Voyager_.

"_With all due respect, Admiral Janeway, this is your home system."_

"That may be true but aside from the last incursion and a skirmish or two, we have almost _not _tactical experience with fighting the Yuuzhan Vong within a planetary system."

She paused for a moment.

"This could be a feint attack? Something to divert Federation and Republic fleets away from, like your capital of Coruscant"

"_With two-thousand ships? Highly unlikely. Even Tsavong Lah knows that he'd need this many ships to break through the Coruscant perimeter. No, Earth is definitely the target. _

"So they're determined to take out their enemy's newest ally. We're that much of a threat to them."

She couldn't resist a wry grin.

"We're _good_. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, Admiral Krey'Fey. So what you recommend be done?"

Krey'Fey stroked his furry chin.

"_The wormhole defense perimeter is still not back up to full speed. It'll take them time to clear the mine-field and phaser and torpedo turrets, but once they do, they'll head for the system interior -- that's where we should make our move. "Since they can't directly leap in, even with dovin basals, they'll have to start on the outermost edges of the System. We'll draw them into the system and then hit them with your Mars Defense Perimeter, the planetary weapons platforms, and the combined flotilla. It's risky, but it's our only chance at the moment. It would, however, be wise to evacuate your manned-facilities in the invasion path."_

"We gave the order for that as soon as this all began. On the subject of the combined flotilla, what do you have?"

"_We have two-hundred ships, both here and from the fleet that was assigned to protect the Naboo system, complete with their respective fighter groups and such. What about Starfleet?"_

"Including the _Enterprise-_Ea hundred and thirteen Federation capitals ships and frigates. We also, of course, have the _Shogei Maru _and twenty squadrons of Federation Fighters. We've also recalled the Second Fleet from the outskirts of the Federation Core systems. We'll have an additional one-hundred and fifty ships joining us within four to five hours. We're also trying to jury-rig whatever we can from the Utopia Planitia shipyards."

Krey'Fey's image frowned.

"_That leaves quite a number of systems undefended should the Vong move away from Sector 001 and attack your other worlds."_

"There's nothing we can do about that. Defending Earth is the priority."

"In terms of additional ships, Chancellor Martok's task force should be arriving in the next several hours and we still have the Unimatrix Zero ships."

Krey'Fey's projection took on a look of some slight discomfort at this statement.

"_I am somewhat concerned about the Unimatrix Zero ships, given the nature of the...report. I assume you know what I speak of?"_

Janeway nodded. So, Krey'Fey and bel Iblis had both read the report from _Deep Space Nine _as well.

"Picard and Master Skywalker are meeting with Axum now -- and we'll hopefully figure out what in the hell's really been going on in the Delta Quadrant."

"_Good._

"General, what are the chances of New Republic reinforcements?"

"_I transmitted to Coruscant and all surrounding systems, but with the Senate in chaos over the bombing of your Council and Fey'lya's current condition, the chances of a call for reinforcements getting through the disorder are slim to none."_

V

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"_Understood, General Madine. Bunker One out."_

The transmission ended and the view screen of the _Enterprise_'s observation lounge. Through the lounge's windows could be seen the Unimatrix Zero flagship, Diamond _24601TH-_X85, which a mere minute before hadpulled alongside the Federation flagship and was beaming Axum over.

Picard quietly and quickly addressed his senior officers.

"You heard the orders. I want the _Enterprise _to ready for what will undoubted be the greatest battle she has ever participated in over the last six years. Dismissed."

As the senior staff filed out, Picard glanced at Skywalker and then at Axum, who entered the lounge just as the last of the senior staff filed out."

"All right, so what's the game-plan?"

"Jus a moment, Axum. We need to speak to you."

"Of course.

"Good. Computer, lock down the Observation Lounge, Authorization Picard 66-Delta-Krypton."

"_Lockdown initiated."_

Axum looked around the lounge and its display cases with confusion and even a hint of fear upon his scarred face.

"Captain? What's going on?"

"Relax, this is simply a security measure. I have one question for you. Have you been to the Gamma Quadrant recently?"

Axum starred at the two of them.

"I can see it's pointless to try to deceive you on the matter any further."

"Axum, is the Borg Collective as we knew it truly dead? Or has it been rebuilding itself all along?"

He shook his head.

"No, Captain it's not a revitalization of the Collective's basic protocols; I assure you that they had been erased when the Unicomplex was destroyed."

"Then what's going on?"

The renegade Borg leader sighed.

"Do you remember two weeks ago when I stated that we were having problems trying to maintain unity among the former Borg drones, or specifically, that there were groups fighting amongst themselves, groups that were traditionally at war with each other before their assimilation and were now resuming it?"

"Yes."

"Well, a good number of them were prior to their assimilation were from the Gamma Quadrant."

"Their worlds suffered the wrath of the Dominion, didn't they?"

Axum nodded.

"So, combine the fact that with the collapse of the Borg Collective, you have among the most powerful technology in the galaxy at your hands alongside that one of the Borg's most persistent foes, the United Federation of Planets, was able to defeat the Dominion and I ask you, Captain, what do you think would happen?"

"I would be looking for revenge."

"Which is exactly what is happening here. Utilizing derelict Borg vessels and technology, they've begun waging a war of vengeance against the Founders, the Vorta, and the Jem'hadar."

"But why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"It is a...personal matter. And we knew of your current relationship with the Dominion and General Korok and I felt that it didn't matter. But in return for this, I need information from you."

Picard frowned.

"What kind of information?"

"Any and all information you may have on the origin of these 'Yuuzhan Vong'."

Now it was Skywalker's turn to frown.

"Why?"

"I just need to know."

Luke leaned forward.

"According to what Tahiri told us and what NRI has speculated, the Yuzzhan Vong originated on a planet far outside the Republic's galaxy, beyond the hyperspace void. They were apparently attacked by a technological race and lost the planet to them or something akin to that - we believe that's the root of their techno-phobia."

Tahiri, one of the youngest members of the New Jedi Order, had been captured by Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade forces when the enemy had moved against the Jedi _praxeum _on Yavin IV seven months prior. The shapers there had experimented on her and attempt to create a Yuuzhan Vong out of the Jedi.

Thankfully, Anakin had rescued her and though the experience had been traumatic and painful for Tahiri, it had also implanted into her brain knowledge of the Yuzzhan Vong that had far exceeded what little scraps of information Dif Scaur and New Republic Intelligence had been able to acquire since the opening shots of the war had been fired at Helska 4.

"Hmm. Then that verifies it once and for all."

"Verifies what?"

"Captain, there is something else you need to know."

"Go on."

Axum sighed, a look of weariness spreading across his face."

"Captain, prior to it's collapse, the Borg Collective had not simply expanded through the Delta Quadrant. As the Species 8472 incident shows, the Collective's ruthless, single-minded expansion was not solely limited to local space. However, that new phase of dimensional expansion was made possible by the Collective's acquisition of Transwarp technology."

"How long ago?"

"Less than a century ago. It took...time to perfect the process and with good reason."

"What do you mean?"

"In the initial trial stages, a fleet of Borg ships was accidentally transported outside of the known galaxy. They came across a planet with unique biological properties. When they attempted to assimilate the dominant species, the natives fought back with biological technology unlike any the Collective had encountered at that time. They drove off the fleet and wishing to spread this knowledge to the rest of the Collective, the remaining Borg ships returned through the transwarp conduit. However, for an inexplicable reason, they were never able to access those coordinates again. It was this incident that helped pave the way for the Collective's interest in Species 8472's bio-technology."

Feelings of dread began to claw at the Captain and his Jedi counterpart.

"Where are you going with this?"

But Picard already knew what Axum was going to say.

"Captain, the planet's inhabitants called the world Yuuzhan'tar."

V

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"Who are we you ask?"

Sensing what Q was about to do, the Stranger attempted to raise his hand and silence the Continuum's representative. But the entity was far quicker and with a snap of his fingers and a bright flash, Q was clothed once more in his Riddler's garb. He glanced down at and grinned at the Fosh Jedi.

"It's a mystery. Broken into a jigsaw puzzle. Wrapped in a conundrum. Hidden in a Chinese box. Oh, you haven't missed much thus far. Tragedy, human drama, star-crossed lovers, and most importantly, ratings!"

Q placed his hand next to his ear as it to listen for an applause or acclaim, sounds which suddenly filled the air of the chamber. But of course, it certainly did not come from the seated occupants or their Jedi guest, rather from Q's television audience, reacting to the flashing sing of applause.

Q grinned once again, snapped his fingers, and his Riddler's garb and television studio audience vanished. The Stranger glanced at the confused Vergere and sighed.

"My apologies for the behavior of our associate. His presence here among us is necessary for the coming battle."

"Battle?"

"We seek to combat the Merging, Vergere. The Yuuzhan Vong, your hosts for the last five decades are but a symptom. Their invasion would under normal circumstances be nothing but a belch between courses in the universal banquet. But these are not normal circumstances."

The fires of the central pit roared to life and the Stranger gestured towards it.

"Come, Jedi Master, and see for yourself that which I speak of."

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The revelation was clear.

The Borg Collective and their insane expansionist goals were the reason the Vong had left their galaxy, the action that had brought them to their current status as intergalactic conquers and to the heart of two galaxies.

Picard was in shock and Skywalker was equally quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"In a manner of speaking, I did. Specifically, I stated that we were trying to determine if our sensors were correct in apparently recognizing the Yuuzhan Vong ships when we exited the transwarp conduit. Also remember that while the Collective was of one mind, certain aspects of information were kept separate. A few days ago, teams sifting through the wreckage of the Unicomplex and its data cores verified what I have told you."

"So what is your intention now, Axum?"

"I will return to my ship and place what remains of the Unimatrix fleet here in the Alpha Quadrant at your disposal. As I said before, we wish to make amends for what the Collective did. Helping to stop this Yuuzhan Vong incursion is another such way."

After a moment of thought, Picard signaled for the security team to escort Axum back to the transporter room. As the doors to the Observation Lounge closed, the Jedi Master and the Starfleet Captain sat silently, reflecting on the shocking bombshell that the Borg rebel had told them.

"Do you think Q and the Stranger knew about this?"

"As living gods, without a doubt.

"But with a six million years difference between both of our galaxies, that doesn't make any sense."

"Hmm. But if you recall for a moment that Q said that the Merging was putting 'time out of joint'. It make sense if you look at it from a certain point of view."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Luke smiled softly. Every time he heard that phrase, his meeting with Ben on Dagobah right before the Battle of Endor always came to mind; he couldn't help it.

Suddenly the comm beeped.

"_Bridge to Captain Picard."_

"Go ahead, Number One."

"_Captain, the Yuuzhan Vong armada just exited the wormhole. They're engaging the defense perimeter."_

V

Circling the blue orb, the combined Republic and Federation fleet stood at attention. Turbolasers were charged, warp core fields stabilized as both galactic civilizations readied themselves for the deadliest encounter yet with an enemy more terrible and unrelenting than anything either side had faced before, even though they were outnumber more than two to one. The most recognizable ships that had played a major role thus far in this drama were, of course, the _Enterprise_-E, the _Gormenghast_, Diamond _24601TH-X85, _the _Millennium Falcon_, the _Ralroost_, the _Crix Madine_, and Jag Fel's Clawcraft.

A hundred thousand kilometers from the edge of Earth's planetary defenses, eight of the remaining Unimatrix Zero Borg cubes, came together, linking their outer hulls, power nodes, weapons systems, and other operating parameters together. Axum had called it a Fusion Cube and described it as the most powerful vessel that the Collective had utilized before its collapse two years previously. The Fusion Cube was only utilized for the heaviest assimilation and most difficult assimilation tasks, such as the war with Species 8472.

But rather than ease Picard's nervousness, the mere image of the largest Borg vessel ever seen by Federation eyes caused the _Enterprise_'s Captain to become more and more uneasy as he watched the bridge activity from his chair of command.

"Captain, they're on our side now."

Picard just starred at Counselor Troi.

"Do you really believe that, Deanna? Because I can't, not after how they lied to us about the rogue factions in the Gamma Quadrant or their role in the development of the Yuuzhan Vong's culture. I mean, Deanna, who knows what else Axum's not telling us!

Picard suddenly felt hands on his shoulder and saw it was Skywalker and Mara Jade.

"Captain, we can and will worry about that later. Right now I assure you that the Vong is the fleet's main priority.

Picard nodded slowly.

"You're right. Forgive me, it's...never mind. Will your family be all right?"

Mara Jade Skywalker, who had been beamed back on board the Federation flagship and was now on the bridge, couldn't help but grin at the question.

"Are you kidding? we've been doing stuff like this for years."

Leia was currently coordinating diplomatic efforts down on the surface and had stashed the Nubian Queen Quital -- against her will, but at this point in time, nobody really cared -- and Ben, with the droids and her Noghri bodyguards carefully watching him, at one of the Federation's most secure embassies. As a Rogue Squadron pilot, Jaiana had been suited up on _Ralroost _for combat, Anakin and Jacen were with their father on board the _Falcon_.

"Hmm, indeed. Mr. Worf, what's the Yuuzhan Vong incursion's ETA."

"ETA is twenty minutes, Captain. Shall we go to Red Alert, sir?"

"Not yet, Mr. Worf. Keep us at Yellow alert for now."

"Aye sir."

V

From the bridge of the Section 31 stealth ship, the _Phantasm, _Cortin Zweller watched silently as the sensor readings of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet moved closer and closer towards their final destination, towards the third planet in the Sol System. At this moment, they had passed Jupiter and would soon be upon the asteroid belt. Despite his injuries from the bombing on the Council, Zweller had practically begged for command of the fleet and the Cabal had granted his request.

The Jupiter Station crew had of course been evacuated -- even Dr. Zimmerman, as stubborn as he was had heeded the evacuation alert, but not before saving as much holographic research as possible -- which Zweller had no problems with; Section 31 had utilized his work on several occasions, all to satisfactory results . The Vong had taken shots at the station, but not actually destroyed it. There intent was to launch their forces Earth and Earth alone, pausing only to eliminate the occasional defense platforms.

Just behind the cover of the asteroid belt, Section 31 had deployed its own navy, a small gathering of stealth ships similar in appearance to the one that had retrieved Zweller from his mission weeks earlier aboard the Star Destroyer, but were nonetheless more advanced and powerful than _anything _in current use by Starfleet.

. They obviously couldn't outflank or outgun the Yuuzhan Vong vessels, but with the technology they were equipped what they could very well be Starfleet's last hope for winning this nightmarish invasion scenario.

_Enough brooding. Time to get to work._

"Initiate sensor disruption."

"All Allied ships' sensor systems are now jammed, sir."

Zweller nodded grimly.

"Very good. Commence Operation Dreadnaught."

"Aye sir."

With any luck, this would be over faster than you could say, "Cat in the hat."

V

"Data?"

The android shook his head.

"It is not just the _Enterprise, _Captain. All Republic, Nubian, and Borg ships report disruption in their sensor systems. Long range sensor platforms are also down. In short, the entire system has suffered a sensor blackout."

Picard turned towards Master Skywalker.

"Could this be the work of a Yuuzhan Vong Yammosk?

Skywalker rubbed his chin, contemplating an answer. He proceeded to close his eyes, reaching out with the Force."

"Possibly, but I can't tell. The closer and larger the number of Yuuzhan Vong is, the greater the dampening effect they cause becomes. Quee is more familiar with the workings of Yuuzhan Vong bio-technology than anyone else in this system."

"Understood. I am patching us through now to Bunker One, audio only."

The Jedi Master smiled.

"Thank you, Data."

"Dr. Quee? Did you hear that?"

"_Loud and clear. And to extent of my knowledge, the answer is no. The Vong have never exhibited something like this before. And believe me, after having spent much of the last year trying to figure out how the Yammosk works and how to jam it, believe me, I would know. As to when the attack actually commences, I think I should be able to find the yammosk."_

"Thank you, Doctor. _Enterprise _out."

As the channel closed, Picard and Skywalker both glanced at each other and frowned.

If it was not the work of aYammosk, then what the hell was going on out there?

V

"Shockwave approaching in five...four...three...two...one!"

The rear string of consoles on the _Phantasm_'s bridge cackled and cracked with electricity as Zweller held his grip on the shaking command chair. The backlash and shockwaves from their offensive had been expected and taken into account, but the agent had hardly expected it to be _that _bad.

First, the incoming wave of Yuuzhan Vong ships had been softened up with a volley from asteroid-mounted Nadion-pulse cannons. The technology had originally been proposed as a countermeasure against the Borg prior to the '66 offensive and Section 31 had simply taken the basic technology and advanced it far beyond its original specifications and abilities. Then, taking advantage of that Nadion pulse-induced confusion, all manner of different propelled-weaponry, including tri-cobalt devices and transphasic torpedoes (yes, the organization had appropriated that technology for themselves; it wasn't as if the Temporal Prime Directive -- or other Starfleet laws for that matter-- applied to them) had been launched. And last but not least, for the evening's _coup de grace, _a simple activation of one final warhead, the very name of the whole defense project, had been in order.

In short, they had launched Dreadnought.

The Dreadnought had been, like so many things in life, not initiated by Section 31, but rather by the Cardassian Union. The Dreadnought was a self-guided tactical missile capable carrying a charge of a thousand kilos of matter and another thousand of antimatter. At full capacity, it could destroy a small moon. From their files on the New Republic, the despot Palpatine had also developed a similar weapon called the 'Galaxy Gun'.

Needless to say, Zweller like Section 31's designation better.

The Dreadnaught program had suffered a setback after the prototype had been lost in the Badlands -- or, rather, destroyed by the _U.S.S. Voyager _in the Delta Quadrant after both had been transported there by the Caretaker. Then, after the successful Starfleet/Klingon offensive to take back the wormhole and _DS9_, Operation Return, the Dominion had resurrected the project, seeking a way to turn the tide of war back into their favor.

Thankfully, with the limited resources that the Cardassian Union had access to, the Dominion had never brought the weapons program into full production and instead had concentrated more on the development of the massive Jem'Hadar Battleship. When the Dominion had surrendered and the Union disintegrated, Section 31 had gained control of the facility and had quietly built up their own stockpile of the Dreadnaught just for such an occasion.

It was funny, though and for a good reason. Zweller thought back on the prediction made by the late and sorely-missed Deputy Director Luther Sloane at the various tactical meetings during the Dominion war.

"_When the war is over the following will happen in short order : The Dominion will be forced back to the Gamma Quadrant. The Cardassian Empire will be occupied. The Klingon Empire will spend the next ten years recovering from the war and won't pose a serious threat to anyone. That leaves two powers to vie for control of the quadrant - the Federation and the Romulans."_

It was funny in that Zweller had always thought that it would be either the Romulans or the Borg that would face these weapons at one point or another down the line, not some group of war-hungry group of fascists and religious zealots who would be a intergalactic nobody without their bio-technology.

But, hey, that was the way life worked and incidentally, one of the core beliefs of Section 31: "Always expect the unexpected."

"Status?"

"Anti-matter explosion has not yet dissipated, I...Wait, sensor systems are getting a reading, sir."

"Put it on the main viewer."

"Aye sir."

The view screen flashed into existence as Zweller focused his attention on the projected sensor readings.

_Please let it have worked. Please let it have worked. Please --_

_Oh shit._

The profanity of ancient Earth was more than adequate to describe the situation as it presented itself on the _Phantasm_'s main viewer. The defense mounted by Section 31 had managed to take out a fair-sized chunk of the invasion fleet, but primarily just smaller frigates and scores of fighters. Unbelievable - they had actually shielded the larger vessels, including the ship of the Vong Warmaster, the _Sunulok, _from the explosion.

"What do we do now, sir?"

Zweller didn't speak, his eyes fixated on the view screen.

"Sir?"

"Engage the phase cloak and order the other ships to pull back. We've done our job."

"Aye sir."

As the bridge crew set about their tasks, Zweller sunk back into the _Phantasm's _command chair and stared one last time at the incoming Yuuzhan Vong ships.

_Well, now it's up all up to Johnny._

V

Location: _Enterprise-_E

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"They have entered the Mars Defense Perimeter, sir. Defensive countermeasures have begun.

The defense perimeter had undergone very significant upgrades since their pitiful performance during the Borg incursion of '66. Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped the Borg offensive of '73 or the Breen attack during the final stages of the Dominion War.

"They have launched a counter attack...they've broken through."

Picard sighed. Now it was soon going to be their turn.

"Right. Red Alert, all hands to battle stations!"

Over the communications channel, the chatter of ships, both Republic and Federation

"_Sithswpan!"_

"_Pick up your visual scanning!"_

"_Here they come!"_

V

Like locusts, the swarm of the Yuuzhan Vong's remaining biological craft moved slowly, yet menacingly closer and closer to the blue orb and the combined fleet that protected it. The advance waves of Vong cruisers and frigates opened fire before they were even in range, a testament to the eagerness of the vessel commanders and their desire to make great war upon any and all infidels.

The trip through the anomaly had been...disturbing to say the least. So disturbing that despite being a seasoned, disciplined, and faithful warrior of Domain Lah, he had been shaken by the maw of swirling colors and energy. But it mattered not. All that mattered was cleansing the Unclean, the Borg -- those had taken Yuuzhan'tar from them and now had been called by the Supreme Overlord

And those infidels that protected them, the Federation, the Republic, and all the others, would die alongside their so-called allies. Even with the losses the infidels had inflicted with their strange and blasphemous weapons in the asteroid belt, he still had more than enough ships to claim this system and the Federation capital for Supreme Overlord Shimmra and his gods.

"For Yun-Yuuzhan! For revenge!" cried the Warmaster from the bridge of the _Sunulok_.

"For Yun-Yuuzhan! For revenge" came the cry from the throats of his subalterns and echoed throughout the corridors of Tsavong Lah's flagship

V

"The first ships will be in range in less than twenty seconds, Captain."

"Mr. Worf, prepare a full phaser and torpedo spread; concentrate on one ship a time. Prepare to fire on my mark."

"Aye sir."

Escorted by the _U.S.S Pennyworth _and Republic cruiser _Gundam_, the _Enterprise_-E began a strafing run against the closest Yuuzhan Vong _Matalok-_class medium cruiser and its coral skipper escort.

"Fire!"

The dovin basals absorbed many of the hits, proving Picard's fear that the Yuuzhan Vong had finally been able to adapt to the Federaton's different weapons technology. But the dovin basals couldn't absorb _every _shot and after a continuous burst of concentrated fire, the frigate exploded.

Picard gave a quick sigh of relief.

_One down, hundreds more to go._

The Federation had drawn first blood. Now it was the Yuuzhan Vong's turn.

V

The _Ralroost _shuddered as the volley of plasma balls slammed against her shields. Through the transparisteel view ports, Admiral Krey'Fey grunted as his command chair rocked.

"Starboard batteries, return fire. Coordinate our counter-attack with Defense Platform-6."

"Aye sir!"

The atmosphere of the Bothan Assualt Cruiser's bridge was solemn as the Vong fleet . Even their Senatorial overseer, Viqi Shesh remained absolutely quiet, which was highly unusual He had after all half expected her to star chastising him, trying to take control of the situation and dictate orders to the fleet. Her silence was not only welcome, but slightly disturbing, since this was out of character for her. Perhaps Borsk's injuries had shocked her into submission.

Viqi Shesh, prior to what Krey'Fey believed, Shesh was calmly and cooling calculating and examination the situation. This could easily work both ways in ending a Federation/Republic alliance, especially if the Vong could occupy the planet -- and she had no doubt of that, for even with the ships and defenses, the Vong were thus far inflicting more damage than the combined fleet.

If there was any sign that _Ralroost _was in danger of destruction, she would head for a specially prepared shuttlecraft in the main hanger. What concerned her more was the absence of her 'aide, who had vanished after the news of the Yuuzhan Vong's attack on the Naboo end of the wormhole had reached Earth.

What had become of Nom Anor?

V

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Colonel Kira, Command Chakotay, Odo, Weyoun, First Taran'tar, and Dr. Bashir were all clustered around the operations table, their eyes fixated on the incoming real-time data stream from Sector 001. Weyoun seemed somewhat uncomfortable starring at the table, but this was understandable given that he was experiencing the memories of the fifth Weyoun as that incarnation of the Vorta had once upon a time stood around this table with Guls Dukat and Damar and the Female Founder.

"I have no idea what that sensor blackout was, but whatever happened there, it looks like a sizable chunk of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet got take on out of commission. How I'm not sure of."

Although they didn't speak, Odo, Kira, and Bashir shared a quiet glance with one another, two words on their minds that could probably answer that question.

_Section 31._

But now was not the time or place to bring up the shadowy organization and the toll it had exacted on the three of them.

"What if the _Defiant _was sent right now or we summoned Dominion reinforcements, Founder?"

"It wouldn't matter if we sent the _Defiant _or we if could cobble together a Dominion task-force. They would never reach Earth in time, Weyoun. The Federation was able to defeat my people. I have faith in it to stop the Yuuzhan Vong. "

Kira starred at her lover and gave a small smile.

"Let's hope you're right."

V

The _Enterprise _narrowly missed a volley of volcano missiles from two frigates as she targeted a _Miid ro'ik_-class warship with her own volley of phaser fire and torpedoes, causing the living ship to spiral in a downwards arc.

It had been two hours and the battle had quickly degenerated into an all out-melee, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Dominion War. Phrases from ancient Earth's history came to Picard's mind, from "I have not yet begun to fight" to "Damm the torpedoes; full speed ahead!"

He was tempted to actually utter one of them over the comm channel or into a villip if he got his hands on one of them.

The Vong thankfully had thankfully been unable to lland any ground troops thanks to the near constant firing of the orbital defense platforms. But it was not going well. Even with their running of the gauntlet through the system the Vong still outgunned and outnumbered the combined Federation/Republic fleet.

The Vong had also launched swarms of grutchins, the bio-organic weapon/creature that could tear through the hull of a shuttle like an insect burrows through dirt. They had gone after fighters and had taken Defense-Platform-3 offline.

"Aft phasers fire!"

- and the Yuuzhan Vong frigate that was pursuing the _Enterprise _simply and quite utterly _exploded_.

"Nice shooting Mr. Worf"

The Klingon, however, was shocked.

"It was not I, sir."

The sensor panel began beeping and Data glanced at the console.

"Help has arrived, sir."

And just as they had at the pivotal moments of Operation Return five years previously, a swarm of Klingon attack ships, cruisers, and frigates de-cloaked and slammed into the Vong's starboard flank.

Chancellor Martok's task-force had at last arrived

Riker smiled.

"Who says there's never a Klingon around when you need one?"

V

From the bridge of the task force's flagship, the _Chancellor_-class _I.K.S. Gorkon_, Captain Klag raised his only remaining arm in a defiant manner. He had lost his left arm during the final months of the Dominion War when his former posting, the _Pagh_, had crashed-landed during a pursuit of a Jem'Hadar fighter, also grounded during the chase.

Even with the loss of his left arm, Klag had managed to literally single-handedly kill the surviving Jem'Hadar soldiers and their Vorta commander. The tale - and its accompanying song - had become quite popular throughout the Empire and had played a major role in Klag's standing on the bridge of one of the Empire's newest and most advanced ships.

- and next to the son of his Chancellor.

Neither Martok, the Klingon comrade of the human Riker, Worf, or the High Command had exaggerated when it came to Drex's reputation as a hot-head. He personally knew Martok would pursue him all the way to Sto-Vo-Kor if Drex died under his command and hoped more for Drex's sake then his that he kept a cool head against the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Helm, bring us around to Vector 21-Sigma. Prepare to fire forward disruptors and torpedoes on those pataQ's!"

"Yes sir!"

V

From the cockpit of the _Millenium Falcon_, Han Solo grinned.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Following the example set by the Klingons, Han drove the _Falcon_ through the hole created by the decloaking fleet, flanked by Jaina's X-Wing and Jag Fel's. Whatever his daughter felt for the baron's son and vice-versa remained buries as both began systemically blasting at the Yuuzhan Vong ships blocking their way as they followed the _Gorkon _and its escorts into the starboard flank.

"Those guys could teach Jaina a thing or two about showing off."

The comm channel sputtered to life.

"_I heard that Anakin."_

"Cut the chatter, kids. Here go!"

Jacen suddenly hailed, as if he had been struck by a vision or a disturbance in the Force.

"Dad, can you open a channel to mom and Bunker One?"

"In the middle of _this?"_

"Yes! Do it!"

V

"There are no signs of detection, Shinzon."

The Reman Centurion nodded smiled.

"Excellent."

The _Scimitar_ had left Romulan space at maximum warp as their transmission from yesterday had gone out. They had a slightly higher maximum speed than the most advanced Starfleet vessels and had made it to Earth in record time. And they had arrived just at the height of the battle.

With careful precision, the helmsman of the mighty Reman Warbird had brought the _Scimitar_ at a vector from where they were not in danger of being engaged by the swarms of Yuuzhan Vong ships. They had been careful to avoid hitting wreckage of ships, both Alliedd and Yuuzhan Vong, especially almost after the helmsman nearly grazed the tumbling wreckage of the _Akira_-class _U.S.S Kaneda. _Should they be swarmed, well, that's what the fifty-two disruptor banks, twenty-seven photon torpedoes bays, and primary and secondary shielding was for after all.

They would head for the wormhole and for the cloning technology of the Outer Rim world Kamino soon, but not just yet. Two things prevented them from departing. First, with the intercepted Starfleet transmissions detailing the apparent destruction of the transwarp hub on the other side of the wormhole, they would need to...borrow a transwarp coil from one of the derelict Borg ships on either side.

And secondly, Shinzon, against his better judgment, was curious just to see what he, as Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Starship Enterprise _was capable of in person.

V

As was typical on Starfleet vessels during heavy battle conditions, the _Enterprise_'s bridge was a complete and under mess. Wires were sparking from exploded consoles and crewmen lay wounded on the burned carpet as Beverley Crusher's nurses moved them to sickbay or treated them on the spot. Picard's chair was still intact atop his perch and he was shouting out orders as quickly as they were being executed.

They were so many shots going on that Mara and Riker had taken over the auxiliary tactical station and whatever Worf wasn't firing, they were. And like his wife, Luke Skywalker was at the helm, having taken over for the wounded helmsman and piloting the _Enterprise _with the same precision and style that he had once upon a time used to fly his X-Wing fighter down the Death Star trench.

If they were going to go down, then at least Picard would go down knowing that he had done so alongside the best of both worlds.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from Bunker One, audio only.

"Put it through, Mr. Data."

The android complied and the communication channel opened.

"Enterprise, _this is Danni Quee"_

"We're a little buy right now. What is it?"

"_We've found the Yammosk."_

"What? Where?!"

"_Took us three hours, but it was Jacen who set us in the area; he was able to sense the blasted thing with the Force."_

Luke frowned.

"How is that possible? The Vong's biots also exist outside of the Force."

"_Don't ask me how, but he was right. I'm sending the coordinates. There's something else you need to know."_

"What?"

"_Contrary to what you might have thought, this isn't a repeat performance by Nas Choka. It's Tsavong Lah himself."_

Luke's blood ran cold.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"_Yes. Kyle Riker and the Battle Analysis Computer on the Crix Madine have confirmed the tactics and organization are more along the lines of Tsavong Lah's style. Plus the lead vessel matches the exact same physical scan and description of the Sunnuok, the ship that led the attack on Duro last year."_

Picard considered this for a quick moment.

"Dr. Quee, what would happen if either the ships carrying the Yammosk or the _Sunnulok _were destroyed?"

"_As I sad before, I'm not a tactical expert on the Yuuzhan Vong. But as we saw at Helska IV, the Yammosk's destruction would cause the complete and utter disruption of their forces. The destruction of the Sunulok wouldn't cause a disruption on the same level._

"But a disruption nonetheless?"

"_Yes."_

"Understood. Thank you doctor. Worf?"

"We are not in range or in the proper shape to engage the port wing. The Klingon and Republic ships are also not in range."_"But we are."_

"Axum?"

_"The Fusion Cube will handle the Yammosk. You take on the Sunulok."_

V

"The Unclean cubical vessel is on course for the center wing, Warmaster."

Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster Tsavong Lah quietly surveyed the blaze-bug formation of the movement of the Fusion Cube. Coral skippers were being quickly obliterated as they charged the mighty behemoth, those that did get through ramming the craft as fast as they could.

"I clearly see that, subaltern."

The subaltern kneeled and placed his arms across his chest.

"My life in exchange."

Before Tsavong Lah could order the subaltern to his death or speak to his villip mistress to use her villips to signal a reserve wings to eliminate threat posed by the cubical vessel, the _Sunulok _rocked from a heavy barrage, throwing everyone, including the Warmaster himself, to the rocky, damp floor.

As he raised his bruised, bleeding form, Lah watched through the bridge's transparent viewing portal as a long, sleek white vessel passed beneath them, its dorsal phaser banks and forward torpedoes launcher digging into the Yorik coral hull underbelly of the Yuuzhan Vong flagship where plasma balls, volcano missiles launchers, and dovin basals provided limited defense.

But it wasn't just any infidel ship.

The ship he had seen from the tactical villip over a month before above Duro. The ship that had rescued the Jedi at Naboo, that had engaged _Burning Death_, and fought against Nas Choka's initial incursion against Sector 001.

The _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

"Your orders Warmaster?"

Tsavong Lah was silent as he starred once more at the blaze bug formation and suddenly grinned like the Cheshire cat of ancient Earth fiction.

"Signal the second reserve wing to attack the cubical infidel ship. The _Enterprise _is ours."

Still grinning, the Warmaster grabbed his baton of rank, the amphistaff's body hardening into a thick staff-like weapon by the motions of the Warmaster's fist.

"This will be good hunting!"

_V_

_To be continued..._

Author's Notes

You're all hating me right now for ending it the way I did, don't you?

The _Vulcan's Exodus Trilogy _shows that Chekhov is alive and well towards the end of the 2370's.

_Q's line while dressed as the Riddler is in fact a Riddler line from Chapter Seven - April Fools Day - of Batman: The Long Halloween, one of my all-time favorite Batman storylines._

_The Borg Fusion Cube originally appeared in the RTS game Star Trek: Armada II._

Zweller's line about being over faster than you could say 'cat in the hat' is a tip of the hat to a line by John Travolta in the film _Swordfish_.

The prediction made by S31 Deputy Director Sloane is from the seventh season _Deep Space Nine _episode _Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges_.

Like the _Evangelion_ reference, see if you can spot a reference to the classic Anime film _Akira _in this chapter.

Agent G - The problem with the abrupt ending of the sentences is two-fold. 1 - I forget to finish sentences occasionally. Two, not everything makes the conversion with I put it online;believe me, it's _very _annoying.


	17. Act I, Part XVII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part XVII

"As long as war is regarded as wicked it will always have its fascinations. When it is looked upon as vulgar, it will cease to be popular."

- Oscar Wilde-

Musical Note # 2: Once again, for your full musical enjoyment of this chapter, I recommend the following songs and film soundtracks to help establish the perfect mood for the conclusion of the Battle Royale as you read along.

Burly Brawl (_The Matrix Reloaded_)

Neodammerung (_The Matrix Revolutions_)

New Nautilus Theme (_Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Volume III_)

Light of Babel (_Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Volume III_)

Chorus: Worth is the Lamb... Amen (_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Addition_)

Counterattack, Then... (_Sakura Wars: The Movie_).

Other than that, as always, enjoy!

V

Location: _N.R.S. Ralroost_

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"We are losing aft shields, Admiral Kre'Fey."

The white-furred Bothan barred his fangs and wiped strands of sweat-soaked fur from his brow .

"Concentrate aft turbolaser firepower on the attacking Vong ships. And get us fighter cover, Republic or Federation."

"Yes sir!"

Krey'Fey held onto his command chair once again as the _Ralroost _shook from the volley of the ships pursuing the Bothan Assualt Cruiser across the upper stratosphere of Earth. With the advance of Unimatrix Zero's Fusion Cube towards the Yammosk-carrier cluster, the pressure had barely been relieved on the main front, with the Yuuzhan Vong throwing more and more ships against the Federation orbital platforms. Three of the main platforms had already been disabled and two of them destroyed, allowing more waves of Vong ships to concentrate their firepower on the reserve ships from both galaxies, as well as the massive Spacedock.

Worse still, the wave had been focusing on taking out the Federation's planetary shields. While the shields and their projection technology were hardly on the level of their Republic counterparts on Core worlds like Coruscant, they had taken a good beating, but they were starting to fail and Krey'Fey knew that it was only a matter of time before the Warmaster began landing _Yorik-vec _assualt ships and their full complement of battle-ready and eager warriors on the planet's surface.

Despite their success thus far in the engagements over the course of the last month, Admiral Krey'Fey had little hope that they would have any more luck stopping a Yuuzhan Vong ground assualt on the Federation capital than the numerous ground battles thus far through the invasion, as the taking of Gyndine had shown.

As a squadron of Nubian and Federation fighters swarmed past the ship, space in front of the _Ralroost _shimmered, revealing a decloaking _Vor'cha_-class Klingon cruiser which proceeded to target its forward disruptors on the pursuing Vong ships. While her weaponry wasn't as heavy or destructive as those found in the newer ­_Negh'Var _warships or the slightly older _Qhe'ral_ cruisers, she was still able to be enough of an annoyance to cause the Vong ships to break off their pursuit of the _Ralroost_.

Despite the intensity of the battle, Krey'Fey couldn't help but marvel at the Klingons and the cloaking devices they wielded. The Milky Way Galaxy's advances in cloaking technology compared to their own were incredible -- and in many ways the opposite of what the Imperials had utilized during the Thrawn campaign and shortly before the signing of the Accords. While the Imperials could fire while cloaked, their scanning abilities were practically useless and the technology was prohibitively expensive. The Klingons on the other hand, while unable to fire while cloaked, had perfected the mass-production of the technology and as the _Vor'cha _had proven just moments ago, utilized the stealth and surprise capabilities to the maximum.

But such an introspective was best left to another time as Krey'Fey signaled the _Ralroost_'s communication's officer.

"Any word from the _Enterprise _or the Fusion Cube?"

"Nothing from the Fusion Cube yet sir. The _Enterprise_ reports it has engaged the _Sunulok_."

As the _Ralroost _joined two _Defiants _and a Corellian gunship against a medium sized Vong cruiser, Krey'Fey reflected on this and strained to peer beyond the transparisteel viewpoints of the bridge and into the heart of the conflict, trying to find what could very well become the most pivotal aspect of the battle for Earth. Could Captain Picard successfully engage one of the central driving forces of the entire Yuuzhan Vong race and culture and win?

V

With the launch of all available fighter squadrons, the _Ralroost_'s main shuttle bay was empty and devoid of life, sentient and artificial. The repair droids were in standby mode and the repair crews had retreated behind the shuttle's blast doors, a precaution that had been instigated aboard Rebel/Republic ships after the Battle of Endor when Wedge Antilles had forced a TIE Interceptor to crash into the shuttle bays/vital areas of a Mon Calamari

Either way, it presented a low level chance of discovery and Nom Anor wouldn't have had it any other way.

The Yuuzhan Vong Executor sat in the forward cockpit of an exeuctive shuttle, the ooglith masquer that had disguised him as a technician was now shed and slithering to the back of the shuttle alongside a personal transporter unit, "borrowed" from the Federation technician he had killed and replaced when he had first arrived in the system.

Despite the fact that it was infidel technology, even he had to admit the strategic advantages to such a device -- not that Tsavong Lah would see eye-to-eye with him on such a fact, anyway, but it had its purposes in helping to advance him through the ranks of Yuuzhan Vong hierarchy, a goal that he was about to resume.

Reaching for the satchel at his feet, Nom Anor removed a villip and instantly began stroking the plant-like ball to life.

It was time to get to work.

V

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant

As the first plasma balls and quantum torpedoes were exchanged between the _Enterprise_-E and the _Sunulok_, Captain Picard realized they had their work cut out for them if they hoped to take down Tsavong Lah and his flagship. Even with the _Enterprise_'s slice into the _Sunnlok_'s underbelly, little actual damage had been done to their opponent, save for a little shake-up as well some minor casualties. And the Federation flagship wasn't exactly in the best shape thanks to the last two hours whereas Yuuzhan Vong flagship was literally rested and refreshed.

In short, it was going to be close and Picard knew that to defeat the Warmaster, he would have to push the _Enterprise-_E further and harder than she had ever gone before. They had to keep _Sunulok _off balance, which was what Luke was doing, maneuvering the _Sovereign_-class starship in a series of strafing runs and barrel rolls as Mara and Worf rained down omni-directional phaser fire and torpedoes on the yorrik coral hull from all remaining operational launchers and arrays.

But the Yuuzhan Vong were not ones to allow such a display to continue forever. The living vessel was easily matching every step, every twist, and every turn of the _Enterprise_'s cosmic dance. Its gunners were able to accurately target half of the incoming torpedoes, dovin basals absorbing portions of phaser fire. But as the Warmaster's flagship, its heavily thick yorrik-coral hull easily absorbed much of the significant damage.

If the Yuuzhan Vong thought, however, that that was going to stop what many considered the finest crew in all of Starfleet, then they had another thing coming as far as Picard was considered.

"Mr. Worf?"!"

"Shields are at fifty-six percent, phaser charge is at thirty-one percent, and we are down to forty-five quantum torpedoes."

"Your orders, sir?"

Picard grimaced as another panel on the bridge out, raining sparks dangerously close to the elevated command chair, singing the few hairs he had left on the back of his head.

"We have no choice. Continue to press the attack! And rally us some dammed backup"

"Aye sir!"

V

Warmaster Tsavong Lah grinned as his ship shook from the few shots that the Federation flagship was able to inflict past the dovin basals. The battle that had pitted the infidel flagship against the _Matalok_-class cruiser _Burning Death _less than half a _klekket _had been decidedly one-sided. But this was by far a greater, more destructive demonstration of what this infidel ship and infidel that commanded the monstrosity was capable of. In short, Tsavong Lah was going to take great pleasure in destroying the _Starship Enterprise_.

Or rather, he would be if the _Sunulok_'s villip mistress hadn't pulled him aside.

"We are receiving a villip transmission. It is Nom Anor, Warmaster."

Despite the seriousness of the battle, the name of his hated subordinate instantly grabbed Lah's attention. Instructing his Supreme Commander to direct the defense of the _Suunlok_, Lah quickly approached the villip choir and with a sneer on his face, watched as the designated villip formed the scarred, tattooed, one-eyed visage of the Executor.

"_Belek Tiu, Warmaster."_

Lah paid no attention to the customary greetings offered by the disgraced Executor.

"When this battle is over and when the infidel world of Earth is taken, I will kill you slowly and painfully, Executor. Supreme Overlord Shimmra himself has ordered your death for your premature signal that cost Nas Choka a significant portion of the battle group of Yun-Yammaka."

"_That was not my doing, Warmaster."_

Tsavong Lah simply sneered at Anor's defense of his failure.

"Of course it wasn't. It was simply another attempt of yours to save your own wretched hide."

"_I speak the truth, though I have caused other damage to the infidels."_

"Viqi Shesh has done a better job of that than you have."

"_Only with my help."_

Against his better judgment and impulses, this caught the Warmaster's ears.

"Explain."

The villip's facial projection grinned.

"_Who do you think it was that responsible for the attempted assassination of the infidel Fey'lya and the destruction of the Federation Council? If we hadn't caused that, then the infidel forces would have been quicker to rally. But this is but the first fruit of my labors."_

Lah sighed, his patience with the Exeuctor running out.

"I have great war to wage, Nom Anor. What are you offering?"

"_Coordinates for Earth's primary defense coordinators and the location of perhaps the most valuable of all the Jeedai."_

_This certainly got Tsavong Lah's ear, the lingering pain in his leg from the injury Jacen Solo had inflicted upon him almost a year ago on the infidel world of Duro manifesting itself once more._

"You will tell me where Jacen Solo is _now_, Exeuctor."

The Executor chuckled.

"_I spoke not of Jacen Solo, but offspring of the Master Jeedai himself."_

Tsavong Lah's eyes widened, the reports from Viqi Shesh a month before echoing in his mind.

"The Son of the _Jeedai _Skywalker?"

"_Exactly."_

Though Jacen Solo was the primary _Jeedai _that Tsavong Lah desired, even he saw the immense psychological and tactical victory that the Yuuzhan Vong could claim if they captured or killed the son of the _Jeedai_'s greatest warrior in addition to taking Earth. How demoralizing it would be to the most hated of the infidels that the Yuuzhan Vong had encountered in all of their history.

"I will accept the coordinates Nom Anor and if you are correct, then perhaps your fate will be spared by our Supreme Overlord. Now give me the coordinates."

The Executor's visage chuckled

"_I believe I will actually join you and present them to you in person."_

Lah snarled. He should have known that Nom Anor would pull another stunt and was about to rattle off in a string of curses when the command deck of the _Sunulok _was filled with a humming and a sparkling column of light materialized in front of the Warmaster, revealing Nom Anor with the very villip he had just used in hand.

"You claim to still support us, yet you utilize infidel technology!"

"This was necessary for my crossing the threshold of battle and pain without harm to my person. Or perhaps you wish to lose my information to the carelessness and over zealousness of your pilots?"

Lah growled. While he wanted to do away with the Executor and had been for some time now, he needed the information that the Executor supposedly held and even he saw the logic in the Executor's statement, as unlikely as a zealous warrior such as himself would.

"Now, let us talk."

V

Location: Command Node, Fusion Cube

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

As was typical of Borg engineering, the Fusion Cube lacked a proper command deck or center and so, the Unimatrix Zero engineers had been forced to cobble together a decent substitute that Axum now oversaw, amidst the shrieking of klaxons and sparking. He personally wished that he was in the confines of the primary control center for _Diamond_ _24601TH-_X85but it was wistful thinking at a time like this.

In command of possibly the most power amalgamation of raw power and technology that the Milky Way Galaxy's inhabitants had ever created, Axum should have felt more at ease with himself, perhaps even slightly cocky. After all, the Fusion Cube had taken everything that the invading aliens had thrown at them with minimal damage and only a slight decline in shield strength.

Perhaps it was the caution that he had known quite well during that first year when they had been on the run from the Collective and had, like the Borg themselves, forced to adapt to the circumstances. Perhaps it was simply bad memories -- not all his own, mind you -- of the damage that another race that had wielded organic technology, Species 8472, had done carrying over into the present.

Or perhaps it was simply his guilt.

Axum sighed once again. He had hated having to deceive the Federation and its allies about the rouge factions that were exacting their revenge against the Dominion, he truly had. But he hadn't thought that the Dominion would try to contact the Federation. He had thought that Unimatrix Zero could contain the situation.

Either way, once this battle was over, there was going to be major damage-control that he would be forced to partake in if he wished to preserve a Unimatrix Zero/United Federation of Planets alliance as so many of his comrades had wanted when the Collective had collapsed thanks to the _Voyager _and her crew.

The sensor console suddenly began beeping at a rapid pace, pulling Axum out of his self-analysis.

"Report!"

Korok glanced at the scans and his face grimaced. Axum had a pretty good idea of what would cause as seasoned a warrior as General Korok to take on an expression of that regard.

"Earth's planetary shield just failed, didn't it?"

Korok nodded. There was silence across the command chamber for a long moment. Finally Axum broke it.

"Open a channel to Bunker One."

"Already done."

"Thank you Korok. Bunker One, this is Axum aboard the Fusion Cube. We saw the shield go down. Do you need assistance?"

The air was filled with static emanating from the communications speaker. Finally, Janeway's voiced came through.

"_Not yet. The second it the shield went down, they began landing troops. We're already deploying Federation Marines and other ground-based defenses in San Francisco, Paris, and other key tactical targets. We can handle it for now, just take out that damm Yammosk cruiser."_

"Consider it done, Admiral."

The channel closed and Axum was now filled with a renewed sense of confidence and determination.

"Alright, you heard the Admiral. Let's take out that cruiser."

V

Location: Embassy Row

San Francisco, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

With over a hundred and fifty worlds making up the United Federation of Planets, the need for housing these delegates from strange, new worlds had resulted in the creation of Embassy Row following the signing of the Federation Charter. Based not too far from the Federation Council Chamber, Embassy Row had a magnificent view of the city and the Bay.

They were also where one of the first Yuuzhan Vong detachments had landed, it's complement of warriors now readying their weapons of war and praying for victory and worth death from Yun Yammaka the Slayer.

Their goal was one of the smaller, yet still secure Embassies that housed at this time, the elected ruler of the Naboo, an infant Jedi, several Starfleet cadets, three Noghri bodyguards, and two droids who were currently monitoring the advancement of the warriors from the Embassy's control center just off of the lobby.

Although blast doors and other protective measures had been deployed by the automate security systems, the ominous sound of the guttural Vong language, the impacts caused by thud bugs, and sounds of the ever sharp amphistaff cutting through metal greeted the droids.

"Perhaps if we told them no one is home, they'll go away."

The Astromech R2 unit swiveled his dome and just starred at his gold-plated companion through his sole photoreceptor. C-3PO sighed.

"Well a droid can hope can he not?"

R2 simply garbled a reply, causing C-3PO to glare at his longtime companion and friend.

"I'm not being pessimistic, you dimwitted little collection of rusting circuit boards."

R2 shot off his own response once more.

"Sticks and Stones -- what in the name of the Maker are you going on about, R2? Never mind. As I was explaining, I was simply examining the negative circumstances that we are now faced with. A race of intergalactic beings who hated all artificial life forms are coming to disassemble us and Queen Quital of Naboo and Master Luke's sole child while they're at it and we're all that stands in their way R2!"

"That's not entirely accurate."

R2's domed head swiveled a hundred and eighty degrees and C-3PO maneuvered his golden body around to see who it was that had spoken.

A Starfleet officer wearing what appeared to be a armored variant of the standard Starfleet unfirom stood in the doorway, a phaser compression rifle in his hands. Next to him stood a tall, beareded figure dressed in the homespun robes of a Jedi Knight, a lightsaber in his hands. A sense of relief surged through Threepio's cognitive circuits.

"R2, we're saved. It's Master Katarn and. Lt. Munro I believe it was?"

"That's right. Alexander Munro of Hazard Team.

"And the rest your famed Hazard Team?"

"Deployed alongside the rest of the Row or by other key buildings. Katarn and I are all that stands between the Vong attacking the Row."

"Well, what would you suggest R2 and myself do?"

For a moment, 3-PO dreaded a repeat of the comment that Master Luke and Captain Solo had made almost a standard quarter of a century earlier when he had asked a similar question aboard the first Death Star.

"You just get back and keep an eye on the Queen and Skywalker's son along with the Noghri bodyguards."

"Far be it from me to argue with a military man."

As they began moving towards the protected chambers, R2 couldn't resist but throw in another comment.

"What do you mean I do it all the time?"

In the lobby, the sound of crunching metal came closer and closer. Munro cocked his phaser rifle as Katarn ignited his lightsaber, the green blade illuminating the expressions of determination across the face of the elite Starfleet officer and commando-turned Jedi Knight.

"So we can't expect any backup from the rest of the Hazard Team?"

"Probably not. What about your Jedi?"

"Aside from Ben Skywalker, I'm the only one on the planet."

"So, it's just the two of us against an unrelenting enemy?"

"Indeed."

There was silence for a moment before Munro grinned.

"I'm used to those odds."

Katarn also smiled.

"You ready?"

Munro nodded, recalling Rick Biesmen's immortal words during their training sessions onboard _Voyager _shortly before they had gone up against the Forge.

"Let's frag 'em."

V

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701_-E

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Despite the seriousness of the situation, despite the continuing battle and the game of cat and mouse that they had played over the course of the last hour with the Warmaster and the _Sunulok_, Picard had ordered a Priority One communication to Bunker One when the planetary shield had gone down.

"Data?"

"Channel open, sir."

"What's your status, Admiral Janeway?"

"_They first wave of troops landed in San Francisco. But they're not attacking Starfleet Command or Bunker One, at least not yet."_

A look of confusion crossed Picard's face.

"Then what are they attacking?"

"_They're focusing on Embassy Row instead."_

From the aft tactical console, Mara's eyes widened and a sharp intake of breath came from Luke.

"Ben!"

"_I wouldn't worry too much, Mrs. Skywalker. The Hazard Team and one of your Jedi are defending the Row. We --"_

The transmission ended abruptly as the bridge shook again, lights dimming.

"Data?"

"Our communications array has been hit."

"Dammit. Continue to return fire."

Picard turned his chair towards Mara and then look towards Luke.

"Janeway was not exaggerating. She helped to create the Hazard Team and trust me, with what they faced in the Delta Quadrant, they'll protect your son."

Mara smiled weakly as Luke gave her a reassuring look --

-- just as the bridge exploded around all of them once again. The bridge was plunged into near darkness. When the backup generators did not immediately go into effect, the distinctive _snap-hiss _of the Jedi lightsaber was heard as Luke and Mara's weapons came to life, casting a combined green and purple light across the smoking consoles and wearied faces. Moments later, the lights finally did come back online and Picard pulled himself to his chair of command, paging Engineering.

"Geordi, report!"

Although he couldn't' see it, engineering sounded like it was in utter chaos, the sounds of klaxons, hissing coolant, and sparking consoles filling the background of the channel.

"_We've lost all forward shields. Hull breaches on decks twelve, seven and nine. We have lost power to impulse engines. Tactical systems, RCS thrusters and warp engines are also offline. Captain. We are drift--"_

The sudden jolt that hit the _Enterprise _quickly silenced Geordi as everyone on the bridge was thrown to the floor. Picard slowly raised himself, wistfully wishing for some manner of restraint to be included with the Captain's chair once again.

"Data?"

The android scanned what remained of the Operations console.

"They are towing us with dovin basals alongside their port side."

Worf gritted his teeth, believing that the Vong were preparing to a ship to ship salvo.

"They are..."

"They are what, Mr. Data?:

"They are now...extending what appears to be an organic umbilical towards one of the hull breaches."

A look of shock and anger came to the master and commander of the _Enterprise_-E as he realized what Tsavong Lag had in mind.

"They're not going to destroy us; they're going to board us!"

"Your orders, Captain?"

Picard didn't immediately reply. Instead, he lifted himself from the bridge chair and moved towards the bridge's main weapons locker. Removing and cocking a phaser rifle, his face took on a grim expression as he turned towards Worf.

"Mr. Worf, gather a security team and get down to the hull breach. Stop that Yuuzhan Vong boarding party at all costs."

The Klingon nodded, moving towards the turbolift and barking his own orders through his personal communicator to the _Enterprise_'s armory.

By the tactical console, Mara came to a decision

"I'm going with him."

"Mara, but --"

"Luke, they need someone who's fought the Vong to show them how to take these _Sithswpan _down. I'll be fine."

"With a Klingon warrior fighting by her side, I'd agree with her."

Luke nodded, understanding Mara's point and knowing that he was needed here.

As Mara and the former Klingon ambassador headed for the turbo lift, Picard tapped the console on his chair, opening a ship-wide communication.

"All hands, prepare to rebel boarders."

V

Location: Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"How piratical of him."

Everyone turned their heads from the glowing fires of the central pit towards the Q Continuum's representative.

"Well, you see, I've always maintained that ol' Johnny didn't have the guts to issue an order that went along the lines of his piratical, more barbaric ancestors. Looks like I've been proven wrong -- for once in my life."

The silence that followed was broken by what appeared to outside appearances a thunderclap in the quietest of areas

"_**Q!"**_

Q slowly sunk back into his post-World War III judge's chair. The Stranger, for the first time, lifted his cloaked form from his chair and glided effortlessly over the floor until he was starring down at Q.

"Q, this is your absolute _last _warning. Behave yourself or I _will _get Trelane or someone else from the Continuum to take your place at this juncture.

"I'll be good," Q said quietly.

"I had no doubt of that."

The Stranger turned once more towards Vergere, his cloaked form towering over the Fosh Jedi .

"I know this must all seem...overwhelming, for you."

Vergere chuckled humorlessly. Despite her schooling in the ways of the Force and the years she had survived in the midst of the unrelenting and ruthless culture of the Yuuzhan Vong, she was definitely troubled and uneasy with her surroundings, something that had not happened in fifty standard years.

"Overwhelming is hardly the word."

The Stranger nodded, his hand touching the Fosh's shoulder.

"I know exactly what you feel. My reaction was similar when the mantle of responsibility was thrust upon me millennia ago, the goal to prevent the Merging from occurring."

"This Merging you speak of. What is it."

The Stranger was silent for a moment, forming the correct words similar, yet different from what he had told Picard and Skywalker when he had summoned them here earlier.

"The beginning and the end. But I can not tell you its story, it's history, its properties, and its solution in mere words. I will show you."

"Show me."

He placed his hands upon her head, as he had towards Q and the others, images and experiences flowing through her head.

"I will share with you what I have shared with others before you Your mind to my mind, Master Vergere."

V

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Worf's security team moved quickly through the corridors of the Federation flagship, homing in on the point where the _Sunulok_'smembrane had connected to the hull. With the disruption of the SIF, the force fields that could normally contain such an intrusion were down. In addition to Worf, Mara Jade was also accompanying the team, the purple blade of light saber extended and humming, ready to defend the lives of the team and everyone else on board the _Enterprise_.

The Klingon officer, on the other hand, now looked liked something from out of an Ancient Earth western, a film genre that he had had the unfortunate experience of having to live with when the Rozhenko family had taken him in after the Khitomer attack and when Alexander had come aboard the _Enterprise_-D. He was armed to the teeth with three standards phasers, a compression phaser rifle, an isomagnetic disintegrator, and straps of photon grenades across his upper body. In his hands was the bat'leth that the clone of Emperor Kathless had given to him on the monastery world of Boreth almost a decade previously and that Worf had taken with him from one end of the quadrant to the other.

Worf did not fear death. If he fell here today, it would be with honor and the knowledge that he had brought honor to his comrades and friends.

"Tricorder scans?"

"Less than five meters!"

"Here they come!"

With a cry and a grim smile on his face, Worf leapt into the air and with clean, fluid swipe, brought his bat'leth through the neck of the foremost Yuuzhan Vong warrior that charged through the _Enterprise_'s corridor. Even with the honor of being the first Klingon, indeed the first inhabitant of the Milky Way Galaxy to kill a Yuuzhan Vong in hand to hand combat, the Klingon paid no attention to the accomplishment; a helping of bloodwine --preferably of the 2309 vintage that he and Martok had enjoyed very much -- and a song worthy of memory were _not _the priority here.

Before the Vong warriors could recover, Worf had dropped the batleth and had brought forward the isomagnetic disintegrator. Even at that close of a range, the resulting blast did not achieve the exact desired level of destruction, no doubt thanks to the vonduun crab armor that the Skywalkers had warned them of, but it did give the Vong -- and Worf -- something to think about as they went flying back into the second wave of Vong warriors and Klingon into the bulkheads.

His back ached, memories of the cargo bay accident years earlier that had almost left him crippled for life haunting him as he pulled himself up. Stars flashed before his eyes, clouding his vision momentarily. As it cleared, he saw his team laying down suppression fire as Mara Jade deflected incoming thud and razor bugs with her purple-bladed lightsaber.

The grace, her speed, and fighting prowess displayed by the former Emperor's Hand surprised, amazed, and intrigued Worf. If it hadn't been for her pale skin, her smooth forehead, and flashing red hair, he might have thought she was a Klingon

He raised himself and continued the fight. But the initial surprised had worn off and now the Yuuzhan Vong warriors came forward with a ferocity that rivaled that displayed by the Jem'Hadar during the height of the Dominion War. Two of the foremost officers went down from amphistaff venom and thud bugs and the team kept getting pushed back further and further from the original hull breach that the _Sunulok _had docked itself towards.

"Mr. Worf?"

Reluctantly, his Starfleet command training took overt his Klingon instincts -- something that had been both a curse and a blessing for him during his career.

"There are too many. Fall back!"

V

Location: Command Node, Fusion Cube

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Battered, but undefeated, the mighty Borg Fusion Cube engaged its combined impulse engines at top speed and pushed through the remaining waves of the Yuuzhan Vong ships that guarded the prize of the battle, the factor that could turn this siege in the Allies' favor: the Yammosk cruiser.

Reports indicated that Starfleet was thus far containing most of the landing troops. But were being threatened to be overwhelmed with the continued landing of dropships. Destruction of the cruiser would result in mass confusion and utter pandemonium across the opponent's board, much as had occurred to those in the presence of a Borg Queen when she had gone offline or had been killed during the history of the Collective.

"Target is in range, sir."

"You may fire when ready, General."

Korak grinned.

"With pleasure and extreme prejudice, Axum."

The cruiser open fire, but the weakened Borg shields easily absorbed the steam of plasma balls and volcano missiles that the remaining Vong escorts and cruiser were throwing at the

The combined weapons array of _four _Borg cubes locked onto the cruiser and fired, a brilliant display of beam weapons and high yield torpedoes cutting into the hulk of yorrik coral with not effort, a major contrast to the effect of the _Enteprise-_E'sphaser banks on the _Sunulok _earlier in the engagement -- but then, again when one considered the advantages and disadvantages of Federation weaponry vs. Borg weaponry, such a difference could easily be explained..

"Direct hit!"

The cruiser collapsed upon itself, it's innards and hunks of yorrik coral smashing into the remnants of its escorts that were too slow to maneuver themselves out of the way. There was cheering across the command center.

"Well done General, well done. What's the status

"This can't be right."

"What is it Korak?"

"There is no change in the behavior of the Vong fleets. It's as if they haven't been affected."

Axum contemplated this for a moment.

"Put another communication through to Bunker One."

"Done, sir."

"Doctor Quae, what's going on? We have destroyed the Yammosk cruiser; the fleet should be collapsing and falling into disarray."

"_Um, well in theory yes, but..."_

"But what?"

"_Well, it looks like there's more than one Yammosk present here at Earth."_

Silence filled the command deck of the Unimatrix Zero Fusion Cube.

"_It's my fault; I should have realized that with an engagement this large, Lah would cover his --"_

The transmissions abruptly ended, static filling the comm channel.

"General?"

"The problem's not on our end. Either one of the Federation's communications satellites was destroyed or Bunker One got hit."

Silence once more filled the chamber as Korak's theory sank into their heads. Axum spoke slowly and carefully.

"All right, charge our weapons and sensor array. We'll find the remaining Yammosks even if we have to blow apart every ship in --"

Axum trailed off as an ominous sound filled the air, the sound of the liberated Borg technology shutting down. The lighting went down, leaving only the illumination of the consoles and viewing cube to grace the command center.

"Korak?!"

"I don't know what it is. All power nodes just went down simultaneously. We're running on emergency power. It's almost as if..."

"Almost as if what?"

Korak trailed off as his eyes graced the viewing cube and before Axum could berate him, he saw why.

The Fusion Cube was surrounded by the remnants of the Yammosk cruiser's escort and most of the reserve wing of ships that they hadn't blown apart during their charge at the cruiser.

"Korak."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me we still have shields."

"Yes, but to a limited degree."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Everybody hold onto something!"

As the words exited Axum's mouth, the Yuuzhan Vong's ferocious barrage of the now-disabled Fusion Cube began.

V

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Alpha Quadrant,

Atop the bridge, hand-held phasers were changed as Picard paced back and forth across the wrecked expanse of his command center. Reports were coming in from all over the ship, reports that the Yuuzhan Vong warriors were overrunning all parts of the ship, smashing relevant technology and such. Much of the security force was pinned down defending engineering, for if the Yuuzhan Vong smashed the warp core or the antimatter injectors it was, as a wise Earth man had once said, 'game over'.

This was all too reminiscent of the Borg's occupation of the ship six years prior during the mission to prevent the Collective's interference in the launch of the _Phoenix _and First Contact.

"Number One?"

"We've lost contact with decks three through twelve. Switching to --"

The sound of crunching metal echoed across the bridge. And for the first time since the saucer section of the _Enterprise_-D had entered the atmosphere of Veridian III eight years prior, Data spoke , from the bottom of his emotion chip, a pair of words he had never thought he would use again during his operational lifetime.

"Oh shit."

The words were barely out of the android's mouth when the aft turbo lift doors suddenly blew apart, sending shrapnel and debris in all directions. Before the dust had cleared, the first wave of Yuuzhan Vong warriors stormed the bridge of the _Enterprise, _thud bugs and blorash jelly whirling in all directions.

From what little protection the consoles provided, the bridge crew immediately began firing back as Skywalker Force-leapt from the remnants of the helm and kicked the lead Vong warrior --

-- and was thrown back as he was caught straight in the chest with a thud bug, pinned to the ground as his form hit the burned carpet by blorash jelly. The momentary distraction caused by the fall of the Jedi Master was exploited as the warriors surged forward, pinning down the remaining bridge members.

"Enough!"

The deep, loud, commanding voice instantly swayed the Vong warriors as the tallest Yuuzhan Vong Picard had ever seen -- despite their files, this was the first time they had seen a Yuuzhan Vong face to face, truth be told -- and it stepped forward over the wreckage of the _Enterprise_-E's bridge and stood in front of Picard's command chair.

Aside from being the largest Yuuzhan Vong Captain Picard had laid eyes on. Colored scales were clearly visible in this warrior's breast-bone and shoulder plates. He possessed a deep notch splits his skull in two, and the blue sacks under his eyes drooped to the corners of his mouth, which had been mutilated with countless scars, the result of ceremony and his own hand. His long black hair swept up from his sloping forehead, and tassels hung from its blunt end. His ear lobes had been pulled down to reach his shoulders.

From his sprawled position, Master Skywalker breathed sharply as he recognized the warrior standing before the _Enterprise_'s bridge crew.

"Tsavong Lah."

The Warmaster starred down upon the fallen Jedi and grinned.

"_Jeedai _Skywalker. And the infidel Picard. Yes. A good day for the Yuuzhan Vong indeed. The destruction of your pitiful and cowardly attempt an alliance with the infidels of the Federation and the end of the lives for the most seasoned warriors of the _Jeddai _Your son will soon be ours to sacrifice to the gods -- as will Jacen and his sister."

"Never!"

Lah kicked Skywalker's face with his implanted foot and then turned towards Picard.

"Earth will be the stepping stone from which we shall vanquish the Unclean that drove us from Yuzzhan'tar!"

So, Axum had been telling the truth, Picard thought quietly. Not that it made any difference at this point.

"And your broken body and flagship will be a prize and sign from the gods that your Federation is _nothing _next to the Yuuzhan Vong and our gods!"

"Not everyone would agree with such a statement," came a clear, determined voice from the back of the bridge. Tsavong Lah turned his massive form --

--and faced Data. The warriors prepared to rush the android, but Lah raised his hand, stopping them in their tracks.

"Greetings."

Lah glared at the _Enterprise_'s operations officer.

"You dare to speak down to me infidel?!"

The Warmaster dropped his amphistaff and balled his fist, punching Data --

-- and pulled back his hand in limited pain as his knuckles contracted with the android's duranium covering.

"What _are _you?"

His emotion chip charging and formulating the proper response for such a creature , the android starred at the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster.

"I'm an andorid, you son of a bitch."

And then Data slugged Tsavong Lah as hard as he could, breaking the Warmaster's cheekbone, and following through with an uppercut that sent the Warmaster into the ceiling of the bridge and lodged him into the central lighting fixture. Lah screamed with a mixture of pain and delight as the _Enterprise_'s raw power cursed through his body before finally landing ungracefully upon the command chair, causing it to topple over."

"How do you like how _that _shit works?!"

The warriors, taken aback but for a moment, charged at the gold-skinned android. Data met them head on, parrying blows from amphistaffs with an agility and grace that only a Soongian android such as himself could possess.

Seizing this moment, the remaining Starfleet security officers charged forward and with their phasers charged the Vong on the bridge, taking them down alongside Data. Picard took his own phaser and proceeded to cut through the blorash that pinned Master Skywalker.

"Are you all right?"

Luke gazed over at Lah's crumpled form.

"Better than Tsavong Lah."

Picard nodded, raised himself, and proceed to kick Tsavong Lah in his unbroken cheekbone. Skywalker just starred at him.

"He broke my chair. Among some Starfleet captains, that's somewhat of a personal thing."

Despite the near-death they had just faced, Luke smiled.

As several of the Starfleet security officers continued to secure the bridge or drop down the now open turbo lift shaft, Picard tapped his communicator.

"Geordi, what's your status?"

"_We're fine. What about the bridge?"_

"Data took out Tsavong Lah and we're secure for now. Please tell me you have good news."

"_For once, I actually do. We've contained most of the boarding Yuuzhan Vong. Beverley flooded most of the ship with anesthizine gas; it would have kicked in sooner, but with the damaged systems we had a delay. The Vong are still coming aboard though."_

"Then we need to sever the _Sunulok_'s umbilical. Do we have any weapons capabilities left Mr. laForge?"

"_Our torpedoes complement is exhausted, so that's not an option."_

"What about phasers?"

"_I've restored auxiliary power to the phaser banks, but the energizer's pretty much bypassed like an old Earth Christmas tree, so it won't last long."_

"How long?"

"_No more than thirty sustained seconds before the entire board goes out. _

"Understood. Picard out."

The Captain faced his first officer and most trusted confident.

"Number One, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure sir."

The _Enterprise_'s Type XII, ventral saucer-mounted phaser banks came alive one last time as golden lances of energy punched through the dovin basal gravitational force and sliced through the living umbilical.

V

Location: Reman Warbird _Scimitar_

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy.

"Well?"

"The transwarp coil is ready, Shinzon. We need only proceed from the battle to the wormhole."

"Excellent, most excellent Vkruk."

The Reman strike team had successfully beamed aboard, in the heat of battle, a derelict Unimatrix Zero craft and had retrieved the necessary piece of hardware that would allow him to survive. It would take time to find Kamino, to bargain with their cloners, and reach and agreement, but Shinzon was confident of the success of such an endeavor.

He gazed once more at the view screen and the continuing battle for control of Sector 001. His primary attention was centered on the Federation flagship. The _Enterprise _was free, but was still threatened with destruction -- which would surely result in the death of himself, so to speak. This would be acceptable to Sela and get her off of his back.

And yet...

And yet, he wanted to meet himself, to see where he had come from, and what he could become.

In the space of a moment, Shinzon came to a decision.

"Commence primary ignition for the weapon."

Vkruk stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

A look of perplexity spread across the Viceroy's face.

"Are you certain this is wise, Shinzon? We would need to drop our cloak to fire the weapon and once spotted --"

"In the confusion of battle, even if we are spotted, we are more than adequately prepared to defend ourselves."

"As you wish, Shinzon."

From the command chair, the Reman Centurion addressed his operations officer."

"De-cloak once the weapon is ready to fire, but first hail that fleet."

"It will be as you command, Centurion."

V

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy.

"SIF is coming back to full strength. We are now drifting away from the _Sunulok_."

"We're still being targeted, though."

Luke shook his head as he glanced down at the unconscious form of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, who had been rolled off to side of the bridge and sedated by one of Dr. Crusher's medical teams until they could move him to a brig.

"They won't fire upon us, not yet anyway. The Warmaster is still on board and they won't risk it's destruction."

The remains of the operations board, began sounding. Data glanced at what remained of his console and a look of surprise came across the android's face.

"Captain, a ship is de-cloaking just behind the main Yuuzhan Vong fleet."

"Is it Klingon?'

"No, I don't think so."

"Magnify image."

The enhanced image showed a massive vessel easily the length of the _Enterprise_-E, but with a far greater width. The irregular shapes dotted across its bow suggested a possible Breen or Son'a influence, yet the overall structure resembles the Jem'Hadar battleship. Together with its countless aggressive spikes, she was certainly a site to behold.

"Tactical analysis, Number One."

Riker scanned Worf's console, since the Klingon, along with Mara Jade, were holed up in Engineering.

"Fifty two-disruptor banks, twenty seven photon torpedoes bays, primary and secondary shielding."

"There is a message going on, audio only."

"Let's hear it."

A thin, raspy voice filled the bridge speakers.

"_To all Federation and Republic ships, clear out now if you want to live!"_

The channel closed and the sensor consoles at the back of the bridge suddenly exploded with activity. Data's sudden gasp caught Picard's attention.

"Captain, I'm reading a massive build-up of radiation coming from that ship."

"What type of radiation, Data?"

"Captain, it's Thalaron."

All the color drained from Jean-Luc's face as well as everyone else on the bridge. Only Luke Skywalker remained in the dark, though he didn't need to use the Force to tell him that this was serious.

"What is it?"

Picard turned towards Skywalker, his body tone and voice filled with graveness.

"Thalaron radiation is a type of electromagnetic radiation in the tertiary EM band, once considered merely theoretical by Federation scientists. Thalaron radiation is extremely destructive to organic matter, and thus it is considered to be a bioorganic weapon. A microscopic amount could kill everyone and everything on the _Enterprise_, human or Yuuzhan Vong."

Without a moment's delay, he instantly reached for his combadge and tapped it.

"Geordi, we need engines."

"_Working on it."_

V

Location: Reman Warbird _Scimitar_

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy.

"Yuuzhan Vong ships are charging us, ETA sixty seconds," stated the Viceroy. Shinzon maintained a sense of calmness as he glanced towards the Thalaton generator mounted at the back of the _Scimitar_'s bridge. He glanced once again at his operations officer.

"Weapon status?"

"The weapon is charged, Shinzon!"

"Then deploy it now. Once you have, cloak us and set a course for the wormhole. We might as well test the transwarp drive in our own backyard rather than in a strange, new galaxy."

"Yes, sir."

V

"Captain!"

Picard turned once more as the view screen exploded with activity. As Yuuzhan Vong ships charged it, the mystery ship vanished, cloaking once more as an expanding wave of sickly green energy expanded. Republic, Federation, Klingon, Nubian, and Unimatrix Zero ships moved hectically, pushing their impulse and sunlight engines to the maximum possible speed. The wave came closer and closer to the position of the _Enterprise _and Picard began to panic.

"Geordi, we need them _now!_"

V

Location: Command Node, Fusion Cube

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Axum slowly raised himself to the smoking console in the ruins of the . The Yuuzhan Vong bombardment had been brutal and it was the armor plates of the Tactical Cubes that had formed the Fusion Cube in the first place which had absorbed most of the firepower. It was a testament to the resiliency of Borg technology that they were still alive.

At least until the Thalaron radiation wave hit them. What a way to go, down, after all of their time in the Collective and in Unimatrix Zero. Axum simply regretted nothing, only that they would not be able to undo the damage that the Borg had done, that they could not stop the renegade Borg forces in the Gamma Quadrant, and that despite the weeks in the Alpha Qudrant, he had still not spoken to Annika Hanson, or Seven of Nine to some.

Suddenly, the magical sound of Borg systems starting up once again filled his ears.

"Korak?"

The battered, bleeding Klingon general scanned his board, disbelief filling his eyes.

"I don't understand it. Now all of our systems are coming _back _online."

"It doesn't matter. Get us out of here now!"

V

There was silence and Picard knew that in all likelihood, they would die within the next few seconds. Suddenly, Geordi laForge's voice filled the comm channel once more.

"_Engines are back on line!"_

Picard didn't waste a moment.

"Engage!"

The _Enterprise-E's _mighty impulse engines roared back to life as the Federation Flagshipswung through space and narrowly missed the expanding wave of radiation. The _Sunulok _took the brunt that would have claimed the Federation Flagship. It instantly began to crumble and died, as did all of the Yuuzhan Vong ships caught in the expanding wave of Thalaron radiation.

V

Still reeling from the information and images she had seen through the assistance of the Stranger, Vergere was shocked as she, alongside the other representatives, gazed into the central fire pit and saw most, if not all, of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion fleet, the very fleet she had been attached to as the Warmaster's advisor only a short time earlier, collapse and die.

The other four representatives were totally silent. Not even Q had a quip to add to the situation. Each of them --save for Sisko since he had only been doing this for standard four years, but temporal mechanics could theoretically work in his favor -- had seen the destruction of countless life over the eons But to have such a large snuffing out of life in one, simple moment was rare for them and had ironically brought the quiet, calm order to the Quintessence that the Stranger had been seeking..

And as it was such, the Stranger was the one to break that silence.

"You've never seen the Yuuzhan Vong suffer a key tactical defeat on this regard, have you?

"No, I have not."

The Stranger retuned to his chair, his gazed still centered on Vergere.

"As you can see, such is the face of the Merging, of the twists and shifts it can wreck and which we must counter, though now "

"How?"

"Through you."

Vergere's surprise and shock intensified.

"Me?"

The Stranger nodded.

"Yes, Vergere, you. You are the key to delaying and/or stopping the Merging."

_V_

__

_To be continued..._

__

_V_

__

_Author's Notes_

The _Qeh'ral_-class Klingon cruisers first appeared in RTS game _Armada II_.

Worf's arming to the teeth and Western-style stand was inspired by the armored Dinobot from the two-parter "Coming of the Fuzors" from _Beast Wars: Transformers, _my all-time favorite of the many _Transformers _series.

Data's line "How do you like how that shit works", comes from one of my all-time favorite films, _The Rock._

Agent G -- It's a combination of both memory and websites/books. While I have a great deal of stored memory on both _Trek _and _Wars_, it's not always easy to keep track of it and therefore, the sites/books/online forums help to verify the facts and make this story a good one.


	18. Act I, Part XVIII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Best of Both Worlds: Part XVIII

"If the human race wishes to have a prolonged and indefinite period of material prosperity, they have only got to behave in a peaceful and helpful way toward one another."

-- Winston Churchill --

Author's Warning: This chapter contains possible spoilers for _Star Wars: Episode III -- Revenge of the Sith_; proceed with caution.

Location: Coruscant

The Galaxy Far, Far Away

With short, yet eloquent strides, NRI Director Dif Scaur passed through the remaining droid-manned security checkpoints into the NRMOC War-Room. Admist the bustle, significant veterans of the Rebellion's fight place against the Empire -- often given the nickname of "The Gray Carrde" -- gave orders and made preparations. In the corner of the chamber, space, Director Scaur watched on, space, reflecting upon everything that had occurred within the last few standard hours while he had the time; the meeting was scheduled to begin shortly.

The tension within the War Room was palpable and disconcerting and with good reason. At first, when the initial spy and resistance reports had come in from the Inner Core and Hutt space that the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was on the move, they had feared the worst and that Coruscant would come under assault from the invading enemy.

Now, it wasn't as if Coruscant had _never _been attacked in its existence. Over the course of the last five millennia, the ancient Sith, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Empire, and even the New Republic itself had gone after the universal symbol of galactic power and control. But for Coruscant to fall into the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong was a frightening, and over-all terrifying thought, even for him.

Thus there had been some minor relief in knowing that the capital was not the intended target. Unfortunately, that was when they had received the transmission from General bel Iblis and had learned that the Naboo system was in fact their intended destination. Or rather, the Sol System on the other side of the wormhole and with it, the Federation's own capital world, Earth.

The Republic Senate was still reeling from the news that Chief of State Fey'lya had been perhaps fatally wounded in a bombing and their continued impediment and bureaucratic micromanagement of the war effort had delayed the launch of the Sixth Fleet towards Naboo. Some in the camp of Kuati Senator Viqi Shesh had even suggested that the Federation was responsible for the bombing and was working with the Yuuzhan Vong to overthrow the Republic and establish a joint-control over the galaxy.

As to whether or not Scaur actually believed that, well…

He sighed to himself at that thought. They had had less than a month of contact with this United Federation of Planets. And while they had many similarities with the New Republic, there were essential differences in their respective cultures and it wasn't just engine speed or the strength of their turbolasers against their phasers, etc.

The Federation, as he understood it from the data that had been gathered, was three years removed from the end of a war with a major local power known as the Dominion, a war that had destroyed devastated most of their Quadrant. He acknowledged to himself that it was _possible_ that the Federation, or elements, were conspiring with the alien invaders in order to prevent a renewed contact that could devastate the order they had fought for.

But then, why attack Earth? True, it could be simply a necessary publicity image, as the taking of Duro had shown. But surely the Federation, if this theory were correct, would realize that the Vong was going to, well, screw them over once their agenda had been achieved. Unless they were too ignorant or had a wild sabbac card up their sleeves…

And even if they didn't, there were several races that could pose potential problems to the Republic's interests in the long term as long as that wormhole remained open: the Dominion and the Borg Collective were of particular interest, even with the reports of an apparent rebellion succeeding in the case of the latter.

He treated that note on Unimatrix Zero with a health degree of skepticism. After all, it had taken the Rebel Alliance the better part of three decades to not only topple Palpatine, but to restore democracy, freedom, control and order to the galaxy. For this Unimatrix Zero to successfully overthrow the Collective in the space of less than two years, even with the actions of one Admiral Janeway -- it just didn't jibe with him.

The many possible scenarios and conspiracy theories rumbling through his mind made his head ache. Fortunately, the briefing had begun so he was able to push the thoughts to the back of his mind -- for the time being, anyway. But whatever the developments would turn out to be, he was going to, as soon as it was possible, check in with the Alpha Red and Blue divisions; it may very well become prudent to accelerate the development of Scaur's own secret weapon…

From halfway across the galaxy, holographic representations of Generals Antilles and Clechu flickered above the main holographic generator. Rieekan was the first to speak.

"What news, General?"

Antilles hologram looked grim

__

"We've just reverted to real space and doesn't look good. We're reading numerous derelict ships or wreckage, Republic, Federation, Yuuzhan Vong, or other."

"Any word from the Naboo?"

__

"Their communications networks are still online. Based on what they're sending out and from path of devastation, the Vong completely ignored the system itself, except for obviously the --"

There was a long pause as Antilles went silent, his holographic eyes widening.

"Wedge?"__

"Something is coming through the wormhole. Scan that, now. It's apparently a New Republic ship We're getting a hail. One moment."

Wedge was silent as he gazed at an unseen subordinate on his flagship, the recently commissioned _Defender_-class Star Destroyer _Mon Mothma_. Suddenly he responded, a look of disbelief upon his face.

__

"I don't believe it."

"What is it?"

__

"The battle for Sector 001 is over. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet has been totally annihilated_."_

If the doors of the NRMOC meeting chamber were not soundproof, the droids and humanoids manning the security consoles would have registered one, unanimous phrase emanating from the room.

"_What_?!"

Location: Earth

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The battered, but still functioning _Enterprise_-E limped slowly into orbit around the Federation capital world, the momentary burst of speed that had saved the crew from certain death at the hands of the mystery ship's radiation surge having all but burned out the flagship's hastily repaired impulse manifolds. They were running on RCS thrusters now until an Engineering Team from _Earth Station McKinley _or tugs got to them.

However, whatever that mystery ship had been, the Thalaron wave it had unleashed upon the alien armada had all but wiped out the Yuuzhan Vong's invading armada. Only a handful of vessels had been spared destruction at the hands of the deadly biogenic weapon and were now gathering at the far edge of Earth's orbit. They were obviously trying to determine what to do.

As Master Skywalker saw it, there were three possible options: They could flee back through the wormhole, make a stand, or lay down their arms and surrender to the Federation; technically, this was _their _space, despite their status as New Republic enemies and the impounding and imprisonment of the Yuuzhan Vong would therefore fall to Starfleet.

For a moment, a smile hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Luke's mouth. It was funny that with the political aspects of the conflict. That usually fell into Leia's area of expertise, though he was on his way there with the dubious political actions of the Advisory Council in its relationship with the Jedi. The thought quickly faded, though as he was reminded at the cost of the battle through the view screen (Luke still found it somewhat disconcerting that the Federation didn't use transparisteel and relied on view-screens rather than viewing ports; the bridge felt _too _confined for him at times).

The Jedi Master seriously doubted the third choice, though the first was more plausible. The Vong hierarchy would need to learn of their defeat and the fleeing of the _Burning Death_ and Nas Choka's armada, though not usual from what they had learned of Vong combat, would suffice -- though once news spread through the New Republic, agents like Nom Anor would without a doubt pass the information onto their Supreme Overlord.

Local space was quickly filling with the crumbling remains of yorrik coral as the surviving Republic, Federation, Klingon, Nubian, and Unimatrix Zero craft. The remains of Jag Fel's Chiss Clawcraft Squadron could also be seen among the ships that had made it to safety in time as the _Enterprise _maneuvered alongside the equally battle-scarred _Ralroost_. Minutes earlier, one of the surviving Republic ships, the _Winds of Alderran, _had made a micro-jump towards the Terran-end of wormhole, to transmit to the Republic the news of their unexpected victory against the Yuuzhan Vong.

Despite all of the damage that the _Enterprise-_E had suffered, crew members diligently manned their posts and Captain Picard stood overlooking the damage caused by the Yuuzhan Vong boarding party, Master Skywalker behind him. Luke's attention was focused more on the view-screen and the swirling chunks of Yorrik Coral and the few remaining Vong ships.

This was possibly the only time that Luke was glad that the Yuuzhan Vong were inexplicably not part of the Force; the feeling of thousands upon thousands dying in one place in one instant from the Thalaron weapon would probably have equaled the ripples sent through the Force years earlier by Kueller's detonations on Almania and Tarkin's destruction of Alderran.

Yet while it might soothe others with the knowledge that the lives of an enemy that threatened everything they had fought for during the Galactic Civil War had been ended, it only stirred more emotions of bewilderment in the aging Jedi Master. Ben and Yoda's teachings were that the Force was all life and that life was sacred, the lessons which had helped guide him to redeem his farther rather than kill him aboard the second Death Star.

The appearance of the Yuuzhan Vong at Helska IV two years before had thrown those lessons, lessons that he had passed onto the new Jedi Order, completely into whack. The Yuuzhan Vong possessed no midichlorians, the particles that he had learned from Ben's journals, Master Vodo-Siosk Baas' Holocron, and the few Jedi that had survived the Purge were responsible for Force sensitivity and life itself. How could an race that lacked this particle not be felt in the Force, yet still be alive?

This question had haunted him since he and Mara had scouted the Ex-Gal-4 outpost on Belkadan and run across their first Vong warrior. He had sought an answer from the best medical experts in the galaxy and through meditation in the Force, but had been unsuccessful. He had wondered if it was in his understanding of the Force After all, his training had been rushed and incomplete. He had accepted that when he had approached Mon Mothma and the Senate all those years before asking for the funds to establish the _Praxeum_. If there was indeed an answer, it was likely the old Jedi Order had possibly found it.

Yet their encounter with the _Enterprise_-E a month before had once again sent his thoughts into a jumble. Dr. Crusher's medical scans taken when Mara had gone into labor had revealed to the Jedi Master that like the Yuuzhan Vong, there were no traces of midichlorians within the cellular structures of the Milky Way Galaxy's inhabitants.

Yet, not only were they alive, but unlike the Yuuzhan Vong, he could _feel _them through the Force. He could feel the confusion and swirling thoughts within the head of the French Captain standing next to him. He could feel the feelings of sadness sixteen decks below in Sickbay as D. Crusher drew blankets over the bodies of the young Starfleet officers that had given their lives to stop the Yuuzhan Vong from seizing the Federation flagship.

So how was this possible? Was the problem in his own perception of the Force or was it something unique to the denizens of this galaxy? Luke knew one thing, though. If they had contact with the Quintessence again -- and with the warnings that Q and the Stranger had given about the threat of this Merging, he had no doubt that they would -- he would bring this question before its members, hoping that at least one of them had an answer.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the _Ralroost_."

"Put it through."

As Data called prepared to open the channel with Krey'Fey's ship, the Captain turned towards his Jedi colleague. But Picard saw Skywalker was engaged in other matters, starring at the crackling view screen as the remaining Vong ships hung there. Picard assumed he was reaching out with his Force-abilities, or whatever he called them and decided it was best not to disturb him.

"This is Captain Picard, go ahead Admiral Krey'fey."

__

"Ralroost _here_._ Well done, Captain. Well done indeed. That was quite a risk you took in going after the _Sunulok_"_

"Risk is our business, Admiral."

__

"Risk or not, that was something. And am I hearing this correctly, that you have Tsavong Lah, correct?"

"We do. We'll keep him and the other Vong warriors that were captured in our brig until we can transfer them to _Iwo Jima-_class assualt ships or to the surface -- once it's secure of course."

__

"You'd better keep them sedated as well. The Vong, ah, don't exactly react well to the concept of being captured by enemy forces."

At that point, the turbo lift doors swished open, revealing Worf and Mara and helping to ease Luke's worried nature. A glimpse of his infant son would help to totally erase that worry. Both were battered and bleeding from having fought at the advance of the Vong's invasion of the _Enterprise._

"He's right. Every time we've captured a Vong warrior, they all committed suicide upon waking up. You'd better carefully scan them too; even if restrained, they have a few genetically engineered surprises built into their bodies and armor to help on the way to the afterlife."

Mara spoke of out of experience, the memories of the suicide of the female Vong infiltrator that she and Anakin had captured at a Courscanti tapcafe eight months before. From the back of the bridge, Worf muttered something in his native tongue. If Threepio had been there, he could have easily translated it; Leia had immediately added many Milky Way languages to his already impressive repertoire after the _Enterprise _had brought them to Earth. As it was, Data easily understood what the former diplomat had said and quickly responded.

"I highly doubt that the Yuuzhan Vong's afterlife is in fact Gre'thor, Commander."

Everyone just starred at them and Data, sensing he had made a mistake, went back to analyzing the data he was getting from what remained of his console.From the other end,Krey'Fey ignored Data's comment and picked up the conversation where it had left off.

"Mrs. Skywalker is indeed correct. The same can also be said of the remaining Vong ships."

"What if we offered them the chance to surrender?" Picard asked. Luke shook his head.

"It wouldn't make a difference. With the exception of what happened last month and each case, they've foughtto the last man. We can offer it, but I seriously doubt it will make a difference.

__

"I agree with Master Skywalker. If they get rowdy, we can handle them. It's your homeworld I'm worried about. Can Starfleet contain the forces that landed before the destruction of the fleet?"

"I'm not certain. From the last transmissions we got, Starfleet was in the process of assembling Federation Marines and the Hazard Team to combat the Vong warriors, but before the Warmaster boarded the _Enterprise_, we lost contact with them. We've been trying to hail them, but to no avail.

Krey'Fey took a moment to contemplate this.

"_What course of action would you suggest, Captain? Again, I ask since this is _your _planet, after all._."

"If we can't reestablish communications in the next few minutes, we'll prepare to beam down to --"

A string of consoles along the rear of the bridge suddenly sparked violently, the explosion of sparks narrowly missing Mara and Worf, though hitting one of the Ensigns manning the console. As Federation medics began to treat him, Geordi's voice floated over the comm-system.

__

"If you're wondering what just blew up, it was the transporter circuits. It's not my _fault; the remaining overloads shorted them out before we could contain them_."

Annoyance crossed Picard's face, annoyance that was quickly erased as a thought came to his mind.

"Admiral Krey'Fey?"__

"Yes Captain?"

"I have just learned our transporters are offline. We'll shuttle ourselves down. You might as well send down any Republic officers you can spare."

__

"I'll rally what I can and join you shortly. Krey'Fey out."

Picard turned towards his first officer.

"Number One?"

"Understood sir. I'll have the _Cousteau _readied --"

Picard shook his head.

"The Captain's yacht could work, but in light of the situation, I believe it would be better to prepare the _Argo _instead."

Riker raised an eyebrow.

Named for the ship of Greek mythology, the _Argo_ was the result of Starfleet policy adapted after the Dominion War that encouraged crews to develop and build their own specialized shuttlecraft, an attempt to see what engineering teams that had no access to shipbuilding facilities could come up with. The then-updated logs of the _U.S.S. Voyager _and their custom-built _Delta Flyer _was what had inspired Riker, Picard, and La Forge to work on the _Argo_.

What worried the _Enterprise's _first officer was that construction on the _Argo _had just recently been completed and it was untested. Not only that, but the _Argo_'s vehicle was more for recreational purposes than combat. Though Riker had been able to persuade the Captain to install a phaser-cannon, the planned clip-on ablative armor plates had not yet been attached -- or for that matter, replicated.

"Are you certain, sir?"

"Yes, Will. We need a combat shuttle and since we're flying into a war-zone, the _Argo _will be more than adequate. Mr. and Mrs. Skyalker, Mr. Data, you're with me. Number One, you have the bridge. "

Location: Naboo System

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Outside the sensor range of the _Mon Mothma _and the rest of the New Republic's Sixth fleet, the _Scimitar _lay at rest, the Reman Warbirds's impulse engines dead-silent. Their run towards the Terran end of the wormhole had taken less than a minute thanks to the brief burst from their now-Transwarp enhanced engines. And thanks to the dispatch of the Republic cruiser _Winds of Alderran_, they had been able to slip through the wormhole undetected.

However, it was not as if Shinzon was worried about the Republic detecting them.

The cloaking device that the Reman flagship carried had been "borrowed" from Tal Shiar think tanks during the final stages of the construction of the battleship. The new, improved device had been the result of the Dominion War.

During the war, the Dominion had been able come up with anti-cloak penetration methods that had made any and all Romulan cloaking devices, from the mighty _D'deridex_-class capital ships to the unit installed on the Federation's _Defiant _prototype. The Tal Shiar and the Romulan Ministry of Science, in one of their few joint-ventures, had made the development of an improved cloaking device one of their highest priorities for the war effort. Their goal had also been to develop a device that could fire through the cloak, utilizing the few scraps of data that had been found on Klingon General Chang's _B'rel_-class Bird-of-Prey.

However, the scientists working on the project had done Chang one better. The new, improved device stood no chance of detection by conventional means, Federation or Dominion and capable of not only firing while cloaked, but usage of shield generators in that state.

It had taken a hundred different avenues and turns before Shinzon had learned of the prototype and another thousand to acquire the device during that crucial phase of the final months of the war, when the Tal Shiar and the Ministry of Science's attention had been focused on the perplexity of the Breen's energy dampening weapon.

And thus, here it was, nestled within the bowels of perhaps the most fearsome ships that had thus far come out of Romulan space, one of three crucial pieces of technology that would not only allow Shinzon to survive his genetic condition, but assure control over Romulan space.

"We are ready, Shinzon."

The Centurion nodded from his chair of command.

"Commence primary ignition, Vkruk."

This was it, the true test. The run for the wormhole had been merely a warm-up to their ultimate destination in this far, far away galaxy. The information on their target had come through the New Republic's attempts to piece together the mysteries of the Clone Wars in light of the information purges that the Emperor had instigated following his ascension to power. It was through these efforts that Shinzon had learned of a lonely world beyond the Republic's Outer Rim and just south of the Rishi Maze -- Kamino.

Its current status was unknown. Like Naboo, the world had apparently sealed off its borders following the end of the Clone Wars and wanted no contact with the New Republic. There were even rumors that to prevent Palpatine from initiating sanctions or other reprisals against them, they had destroyed their cloning equipment.

For their sake, Shinzon _hope _that wasn't true. After all, the usage of the Thalaron generator that he and Vkruk had appropriated during the height of the Dominion War had been necessary to save, well, himself. He would hate to have to make the Kaminoans the second race from beyond the Terran-Nubian wormhole to experience the joy of a Milky Way galaxy bioorganic weapon.

The stars on the _Scimitar's _view-screen at first appeared to stretch as was typical of warp-engines. Then they narrowed even further and with a flash, had been replaced by a swirling mass of energy that was consistent with the reports on the Borg's Transwarp technology as gathered by the _U.S.S. Voyager._

"We have achieved transwarp velocities, Shinzon."

The Praetor nodded, a sensation of relief spreading through his body, a feeling that was quickly interrupted by a sharp jolt of pain through his lower abdomen. Vkruk was instantly at his side, performing the Reman healing and detection techniques that had managed to survive throughout centuries of brutal Romulan occupation.

"It's spreading and quickly," Vkruk whispered into Shinzon's ear.

"Do what you can, Vkruk," Shinzon rasped, hoping once again as his Viceroy immediately went to work that for the Kaminoans' own sake, they still had their cloaking technology.

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

"Yes, Vergere, you. You are the key to delaying and/or stopping the Merging."

Vergere was silent, trying to absorb this latest shocking piece of information that had been presented to her by this literal gathering of gods, gods who were now muttering amongst themselves once again. For the first real time during the course of the meeting, the silence and murmuring was broken not by Q, but instead by M of all people.

"Is that truly wise, Stranger? To mention this to her this early into the fight, it seems risky. It's a play on ego."

Q couldn't help but glare at M at that remark.

"It's funny hearing that from you since it was your own play on one's ego that set off the Q-M War."

Q was not exaggerating. It had taken not a long-winded declaration, but a simple pointless insult of "Your mother wears…" to send the Q and the M on the road to war so many years ago -- if, once again, such a measurement of time was possible in either Continuum.

Yet, even as his response came out, Q's suspicion grew as M's words filtered through his mind. Did M know something that he didn't or did he simply have a great grasp of the problem? That more than anything pissed him off. He was Q, the Alpha and Omega, the trickster, and the master of the one-liner. As an omnipotent entity, he should have had a clear view of the dramatic structure of the Merging, of its beginning, middle, and end. If he couldn't, he wouldn't have been worth of the letter; he would have been a P or an R.

Yet, he didn't even know what Vergere's role in all of this was or what was going to happen. He was beginning to understand what Picard went through on a daily basis, of boldly venturing off into the unknown, where no one in their right mind had gone before, regardless of the dangers and the treasures, both subtle and gross, that Q had told him of after he had introduced to le capitaine to the Borg.

As if sensing once again what was on his mind -- another point of Q's annoyance; he liked his own motives and thoughts to be unreadable -- the Stranger addressed the Quintessence.

"Let us not allow old wounds to cloud our judgment and focus on the problem at hand. We will have greater concerns from this point on."

Location: San Francisco

Earth, Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

With great strain, Shuttle-bay Two's doors creaked open. As the shuttle-bay's force-field was lowered, the _Argo _engaged its main thrusters and within a few seconds was clear of the _Enterprise _and beginning its descent towards San Francisco. The shuttle was quickly joined by other shuttles and combat craft, Republic and Federation. Through the cockpit windows, Luke could see a pair of E-Wings take up an escort around the _Argo_.

Built by FreiTek, the company run by the Incom design team that had defected to the Alliance during the Galactic Civil War and had brought with them the X-Wing prototypes, the E-Wing had been envisioned as rugged, advanced combat vessel and as a possible successor to their most famous craft. Unfortunately, despite its prominence in the Republic fleet, the fighter had never gained the degree of popularity that the X-Wing had due to problems with the laser cannons overloading and the required usage of anything above an R7 for ship functions (Mara had also wryly pointed out shortly after their marriage that another possible reason was that no one had yet blown up a Death Star with the E-Wing).

Despite the fact that he himself had never been comfortable with the fighter, Skywalker still silently thanked Krey'Fey for the favor as he piloted the _Argo _closer and closer towards the Earth city. Captain Picard had been quite impressed with Luke's maneuverings during the battle and has asked him to pilot the shuttle as he readied the _Argo_'s vehicle for the conflict ahead.

If it had been twenty-four years earlier, Luke would have been bursting with pride at Picard's trust and faith in him. However, those days were long past. _"Adventure. Excitement. A Jedi craves not these things_," as Yoda had taught him all those years ago -- and of course had had seen all too well what pride could do to individuals during his time as a Jedi.

From the air, he could see that the main bulk of San Francisco appeared intact. Of course, appearances could be deceiving and as they circled above the main Starfleet Command building towards Embassy Row he was proven right. Fires were blazing and occasional phaser blasts were visible. Worst, Luke, while he could still feel his son's Force signature, could also feel the blank voids characterized by the Yuuzhan Vong.

At that moment Picard came into the cockpit and saw the same look on the Jedi Master's face that he had seen on the _Enterprise_ earlier and on Mara Jade as they had readied the _Argo_. Though not a Jedi, Picard could guess what was on Skywalker's mind.

"We'll get to your son; don't worry."

It didn't help assure the worry in Luke's face, but he chose to try to bury it.

"I'll set us down right there.

Picard nodded solemnly.

"Alright, let's do it."

The _Argo _hadn't even touched down when therear hatch slid down and the vehicle roared to life down the ramp and through the devastated Embassy Row. Though built only to carry three passengers at once, they had managed to cram everyone on board. Picard was behind the wheel, Mara was manning the rear-mounted phaser cannon, with Data scanning ahead along his tricorder and Luke with his Force abilities.

The scene that greeted them was not as bad as it could have been, but it was still bad.

The Warmaster had landed a good number of warriors before the sudden destruction of their fleet. What had worked in the Federation's advantage was the Vong's lack of experience in fighting against Starfleet; after all, while the Republic and Federation combat ideologies and tactics were similar, they were different enough to cause enough hesitation in the Vong troops.

But that hesitation hadn't lasted forever.

The Yuuzhan Vong had gone for Starfleet Command, but had not been aware that the main command staff had spent the battle kilometers away in Bunker One and so there had been limited casualties there. There were still sounds of phaser fire being exchanged in the distance, but it was more or less in the clean-up stages

But for as many Vong corpses that they encountered, there were also the bodies of Starfleet security personnel and Federation marines deployed earlier by the _Iwo Jimas_. What also disturbed Picard was that, as far as he could tell, he couldn't see any bodies or sign of the Hazard Team. Were they simply on the other side of Embassy Row or had something else happened?

Though the ambassadors from the multitude of worlds in contact with the Federation were secured elsewhere, that hadn't stopped the Vong from lashing out at several of the Embassies. Any lamp posts or other signs of technology has been smashed to pieces by amphistaffs and thud and razor bugs.

The scene reminded Picard once again of the images of the devastation that the Jem-Hadar had unleashed upon Cardassia Prime at the end of the Dominion War, of the graveyard at Wolf 359, and even horrors going all the way back to his time as the skipper of the _Stargazer_.

"Captain, we have company."

Picard glanced at Data and saw what the android was speaking of. New Republic Military speeders were joining the _Argo_'s vehicle. Picard could see General Garm bel Iblis in the one that pulled directly right alongside them, promoting a hint of a smile on Luke's face at seeing the grizzled, aging Corellian. It was a testament to Iblis' nature to be right in the heart of things.

"Krey'Fey and Senator Shesh will be joining us shortly. I --"

The General trailed off, surprising Luke. This was _not _like Garm at all.

"I'm sorry. This is just…too many bad memories, Captain Picard. I'll meet you at the Embasy."

Bel Iblis speeder pulled ahead, leaving the Captain and his companions as they surveyed the wreckage of Embassy Row from the _Argo_'s vehicle. Picard broke the silence.

"He's been fighting most of his life, hasn't he? I can see it in his eyes and posture."

Luke nodded.

"And not just in the Galactic Civil War either. Garm was the Corellian Senator during the final days of the Old Republic. He witnessed a good number of the brutalities caused by Clone Wars; even participated in several of operations against Count Dooku and General Grievous."

Picard seemed slightly confused for a moment.

__

Now the Captain too.

"Are you all right Captain?"

"Yes, ah, Forgive me. I'm trying to recall that data from the texts you provided, but there's so much information to sort through all at once."

Luke smiled softly.

"I used to say the same thing when I was growing up on Tatooine. My uncle Owen was also chastising me about being too slow in the head. The former was a fallen Jedi and political leader of the Separatists, the latter was the main military leader for the Confederacy. Dooku unfortunately was one of the reasons Palpatine was able to eventually turn public opinion against the old Order and justify their extermination."

"And I assume your father's role in the rise of Palpatine didn't help your cause?"

"People like Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar were able to see past it. People like Fyor Rodan and Viqi Shesh on the other hand have done everything they can to persecute us at a time when we should have been unified. They're playing a tune that everyone else seems intent on following, even if they know it's not true.

"And are they justified in doing so?"

Luke knew that Picard didn't truly mean it; it was simply a rhetorical question. Even driving the vehicle, Picard was still exhibiting his Starfleet role of diplomat.

"Captain, I've honestly tried. I've worked hard to establish a new Jedi Order that combines the best of both worlds from what I've learned under the tutelage of my old masters. And yet, it seems that no matter the circumstance, we are required to sacrifice even more to placate a galaxy where we're no longer welcome."

The silence returned to the vehicle as they approached the Embassy where the Noghri and the droids had taken refugee before the battle had begun. The Republic speeders, with their superior speed, had made it before they had, encouraging Luke and Mara to dismount the vehicle before they had even stopped.

"Kyle, can you hear me?"

There was a brief silence. Then --

"Don't talk so loud. I'm trying to sleep, Master."

Luke smiled faintly at Katarn's customary sarcasm, wondering how Jan Oors had put with it for as many years as she had spent working alongside Kyle.

The interior of the Embassy wasn't in much better shape. Kyle and Lt. Munro had made their stand here, but even a Jedi and a Hazard Team officer hadn't been able to stop the few Vong warriors that had gotten through the Federation marines and security perimeter. Munro himself lay to the side, a deep amphistaff puncture visible through his shoulder.

Munro's personal armor had protected him from the brunt of the puncture, but it would still hurt like hell in the morning. Republic medics were already apply bacta patches as the Federation doctors treated Katarn. An interesting role reversal, Picard noted, and one that he hoped would be a sign of what could be achieved if the New Republic and the United Federation of Planets worked together.

They quickly proceeded down the hallway. Aside from the Republic soldiers that had gotten there earlier, more Vong littered the corridors the closer they got to the central control room. Outside the room, however, lay the fallen form of these Vong's slayers, Adarakh and Meewalh. Luke could feel through the Force that there was no sign of life emanating from their bodies.

Damm. Leia wasn't going to like this. While she still found the Noghri's constant presence around her annoying at times, she had come to accept and respect them. To have two more fall to the Yuuzhan Vong was another blow to the personal losses their family had suffered in the war.

"Ben!!"

Mara's cry jolted Luke back to the moment at hand. In the main control room, Artoo was off to the side, beat up in some places, but otherwise fine. Threepio was standing next to Naboo's elected monarch, Queen Quital, who was sitting quietly in a chair, comforting the child of two of the greatest Jedi of the current Order.

And at her feet…

From behind him, Luke could hear Picard swear softly in what he believed was the Captain's native language, French. At the feet of Quital were the bodies of both Yuuzhan Vong and Starfleet personnel. But these were not the bodies of ordinary personnel or Starfleet marines.

They wore the uniforms of Starfleet cadets.

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Galaxy

The Stranger raised himself up from the confines of his chair, floating slightly above the Quintessence's representatives.

"As you know, both of these galaxies are star-crossed, so to speak. They are the temporal and spatial junction points of all of existence. Unless actions are taken now while we have the chance, a reign of terror and conquest will be initiated. Call it the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion or the Wormhole War or whatever you like; I don't care. But it is the start of the end of all existence

He looked down at Vergere once more.

"We will fight the Merging on our own terms. But in your case, it is different. The key to victory against the Merging on your temporal and spatial plain lies within your own understanding the Yuuzhan Vong and in the world where you first encountered them."

Vergere was surprised for a moment. There was a world she never thought she would hear again from a non-Yuuzhan Vong warrior.

"Zonama Sekot."

Location: Presidential Office

Paris, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The office that was used by the President of the United Federation of Planets was designed to accommodate large amounts of people that were ushered in to meet with the President. The office had undergone many changes over the decades, and not just due to the stepping down of the Federation's political leaders following the conclusion of their terms.

But despite the large number of accommodations, the room still felt cramped.

Many of the highest names in both the Federation and Republic governments were now present in one gathering. These included Admiral Uhura, Senator Shesh, Queen Quital, Axum, Leia Organa Solo -- Han and their children were busy trying to repair the _Falcon _as well as to help Federation engineers understand Republic technology as Starfleet was assisting in repairs to the Republic fleet -- , the Skywalkers, and Picard.

The battle to save Sector 001 from becoming a Yuuzhan Vong staging ground had been successful, but costly. As Luke and Krey'Fey had predicted, the remaining Yuuzhan Vong ships had refused all offers of surrender and had launched one final attack on the fleet. The Federation had suffered forty percent casualties. Half of the orbital defense platforms had been destroyed or seriously damaged and that didn't even count the Mars or Terran-Nubian defense perimeters.

The Republic losses had tallied roughly along the same lines in terms of ships and fighters. Unimatrix Zero's fleet had taken the brunt of the Vong's fury -- understandable given their status as former machine drones as well as the bombshell that Axum had dropped and that Tsavong Lah had corroborated while on the _Enterprise_-- and they had suffered sixty-percent casualties of their own ships, surprising even if they were liberated Borg ships.

The battle to save Sector 001 from becoming a Yuuzhan Vong staging ground had been successful, but costly. The Federation had suffered forty percent casualties in terms of the fleet. Half of the orbital defense platforms had been destroyed or seriously damaged and that didn't even count the Mars or Terran-Nubian defense perimeters.

The Republic losses had tallied roughly along the same lines in terms of ships and fighters. Unimatrix Zero's fleet had taken the brunt of the Vong's fury -- understandable given their status as former machine drones as well as the bombshell that Axum had dropped and that Tsavong Lah had corroborated -- and they had suffered sixty-percent casualties of their own ships, surprising even if they were liberated Borg ships.

Krey'Fey was now speaking.

"Despite the losses, this is still a great victory for the Republic. We have stopped the largest Yuuzhan Vong fleet to attack any Allied planets or forces thus far, we have destroyed their flagship, and the Warmaster himself is a prisoner."

As could be expected, Shesh coughed quietly, calling attention to her. Krey'Fey sighed.

"Yes, Senator?"

"Many of those losses wouldn't have happened had it not been for the presence of Jedi, particular at Embassy Row."

Luke didn't turn to face Shesh, but continued looking out the window overlooking the City of Lights.

__

You just can't resist an opportunity, can you Senator Shesh?

However, what happened next surprised everyone as Grey'si batted one eye at Shesh.

"Senator Shesh, may I speak freely to you for a moment."

"By all means."

"Shut up!"

For Leia, Luke, Mara, and even Picard, those were the two best words they had heard all day. Shesh was taken aback for a moment

"I beg your --"

"I don't care what the hell your agenda is with the Jedi is or if this anti-Jedi sentiment is political in nature. It will however _not _enter this discussion, am I clear?"

Shesh's own eyes glared dangerously and appeared ready to blow a nerve -- and in the experience of the Republic personnel, this wouldn't be the first time a Kuati had done so. But she calmed herself.

"If you will excuse me for a moment?"

Grey'si nodded.

"By all means."

The doors opened, permitting Shesh to exit the Presidential office and presumably blow that fuse on one of her aides or Greysi's. There was silence as everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that's not going to help us build bridges with her," Leia said at last.

Grey'si sighed.

"I'm sorry. On Andor, there's still lingering anti-Vulcan attitudes going back to before the formation of the Federation and the destruction of the P'Jem monastery. I grew up listening to it and I am personally sick and tired of similar sentiment across other worlds. You and your people, Master Skywalker, are fascinating and the effort you contributed to stopping this advance commendable. To have someone like that Senator step on you is, well, disconcerting, But I digress; we must now get back to business."

He paused, taking a sip of Bolian tonic water -- he absolutely loved the stuff, a love going back to his time in the Andorian military -- before continuing.

"The Federation Council will reconvene in four days to vote on a declaration of war against the Yuuzhan Vong and total alliance with the New Republic. I have little doubt that with the bombing and now with this attack, they will overwhelmingly approve the declaration. Admiral Krey'Fey?"

The Bothan Admiral nodded in agreement.

"I have spoken with General Antilles. The Senate will be doing likewise in the same time-frame. Therein lies one of two problems. The first is that many like Senator Shesh and if her attitude during the initial meetings was any indication, they will be hesitant to support such an alliance. The second is Borsk Fey'lya. He may very well die from the injuries sustained from the bombing.

He let this announcement sink in before continuing.

"I have spoken with my cousin and he is in agreement that the New Republic and United Federation of Planets must stand united or fall together to the might of the Yuuzhan Vong. Despite this fleet, our estimates show that 2,000 ships was not a _significant _portion of the fleet and we will need to be ready. If the Chief of State dies before rallying the Senate, than Shesh's and others like her will make things even worse politically. Mr. President?"

"Thank you Admiral. Captain Picard, you will be the Federation's olive branch to Coruscant, an attempt to show them that we are for this alliance and of the benefits that the Federation can give to their galaxy."

Picard look slightly stunned.

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Aside from the issue presented by warp engines, the _Enterprise-_Eis in no shape to undertake such a trip to the Republic Capital."

"Admiral Krey'Fey and I discussed that; either _Ralroost _or the _Crix Madine _will ferry you to Coruscant along with a group of your own hand-picked Federation team. The sooner you can get them together, the sooner you can depart."

Picard considered this for a moment

"I already know who is best qualified from the _Enterprise _to accompany me on this mission. I'll speak with them as soon as this meeting is over."

"Good. Admiral?"

"We also still need to secure the Naboo end of the wormhole. With Tsavong Lah in our custody, the Vong will no doubt try to avenge him or attack the Sol System or Naboo --"

"You have the full support of Naboo on this matter."

Leia was shocked. The arrogance and pettiness she had heard in Quital's voice less than two weeks earlier was gone, replaced with a cold, yet determined tone.

Quital had spent the better part of the meeting quietly starring at her hands as if she had never seen them. In many ways, her mind had been elsewhere thus far, back to fifty years ago

She had been no more than a little girl on that dark day when Nute Gunray's Trade Federation ships had blockaded her world and had then proceeded to land their fearsome droid armies onto their land. Her mother had died in the occupation camps and her father had been killed assisting in taking back Theed.

Despite the Republic's support of the planet and the defeat of the Trade Federation, she had never felt trusting of outsiders again, in part due to Gunray's ability to sabotage the trial not once, but _four _times. On the bodies of her parents, she had vowed to protect Naboo from any threat.

Her memories shifted one more to the day that the transmissions to the Nubian government twenty-three years earlier that had announced Palpatine's death at Endor The cheers of Nubians and Gungans alike celebrating in the streets of Theed had been music for the soul and she had joined in with the celebration of the man who had claimed to represent them all, but had instead used them for his own petty selfish reasons.

But then the government had taken steps to insure that they would never again be used by someone like Palpatine and in accordance with the majority of the populating and the Gungan Council, had sealed off Naboo's borders. The New Republic had made attempt after attempt to break through that veil, but to no avail, in part due to her efforts.

A final memory came to her now, barely a day old. She was in the Embassy here in San Francisco, stuck with two Noghri, a bickering pair of droids, and the grandson of Darth Vader -- she could never think of him as Anakin Skywalker, the little boy that had helped achieve the impossible against the Trade Federation ten years before the Clone Wars -- as well as a group of Starfleet cadets. These cadets had apparently harassed the grandchildren of Darth Vader and she had been happy to know that some degree of suffering had been inflicted on them.

The memory shifted a few hours into the future. The Noghri had fallen and the Starfleet cadets had chosen to rush out and attack the final Vong warriors that actually made it through. She had stood shocked, her trained combat skills -- necessary for a Queen since the days of the Trade Federation invasion -- forgotten at the sight of these young alien men and women who she couldn't have given a damm about sacrifice themselves to kill the final warrior

__

"Why?" she had asked the one who held to life the longest, a Volcin wasn't it?

"I-it was the…logical thing to…do…"

And then he was gone.

Now, she was back in the present, the words from fifty years before coming through her head once more.

__

I vowed to protect Naboo from any threat.

What in the name of Omar Berenko had she been thinking? That Naboo could resist the Yuuzhan Vong on their own? They would be as foolish as the Hutts and the Imperial Remnant.

Krey'Fey and Grey'si both looked relieved at Quital's sudden cooperation.

"Well that takes care of that. But there's another issue I'd like to bring up, specifically the reason we were able to win against the Yuuzhan Vong this time."

Everyone looked at Axum, who proceeded to shrug.

"Don't look at me. I can tell you right now that that mystery ship wasn't a Delta Quadrant design that the Collective had encountered during its height."

Grey'si considered this a moment then glanced at Admiral Uhura who also proceeded to shrug.

"There were various elements in that ship's structure that could suggest Breen, Klingon, Romulan, and even Son'a influences, but beyond that, SI has no idea either.

"Alright then," the President said, finally. "We'll worry about that later. Axum, what are your plans?"

"Since my engineers still don't know what caused the Fusion Cube to lose power, we've decided to switch back to using Diamond _24601TH-_X85 as our flagship. Once its regeneration is complete, I will be departing to _Deep Space Nine _to confer with the Dominion representatives there on dealing with the rogue former drones that are intent on carrying out revenge on the Gamma Quadrant power."

"Mara and I request permission to join you.

Everyone was shocked at Luke's suddenn request. Grey'si looked wrly at Luke.

"A little early to be taking a vacation, isn't it?"

"A vacation has nothing to do with it. If the Dominion could be persuaded to join the war-effort, it would be a tremendous geo-political victory. And a Republic Representative, albeit the Jedi would certainly help. In addition, I'd like to visit Bajor."

Picard looked at Skywalker.

"Sisko?"

Luke nodded. Grey'si recalled the report that Picard had filed that described the visit of the entity Q and the missing Starfleet Captain.

"Bajor and their Prophets has great Force potential, I could discern that much from meeting with the Emissary on all three occasions. If the Yuuzhan Vong are indeed at the forefront of this Merging that Q and Sisko spoke of and if the Force is critical to combating it, then we need all of the help we can get."

"It's fine with me," said Axum. Grey'si nodded once more.

"Then that settles it. Gentlemen, I wish you good luck and good hunting. May the wind be at your backs."

"And may the Force be with you, Mr. President."

Location: _U.S.S. Paradox_

31st Century, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"Look, if there was a giant-reset button, then believe me, it would have been used again and again every time someone tried to screw with the timeline or if we needed an out."

__

"So you're saying we can't and won't make any further incursions into 2379?"

"Not until we have further orders from both branches of the DTI. The Krenim are still analyzing the readings we received. The only consolation is that that interference apparently has the timeline back on track from the anomaly that was detected earlier."

__

"And on the subject of anomalies, what of the anomalies threatening the fabric of space?"

"Unchanged, though I think we can safely say it's definitely not the result of the Sphere Builders."

"Alright, keep us informed. Relativity _out."_

Daniels sighed as the real-time data stream of Captain Yoshigawa, Braxton's successor to the command of the _Timeship Relativity, _vanished from the communications alcove. But it was not the delay on the part of DTI that had him worried, it was the readings that the _Paradox _had been alerted to by the _Relativity _as soon as the anomaly that had engulfed the Sector 001 of 2379 had vanished.

If these readings were correct, they had much to worry about. There was only one faction involved with the Temporal Cold War that could possibly give off readings like that.

The Neo-Borg Collective.

__

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

Well, it's getting interesting, isn't it? Certain plot threads and bits that seemed inconsequential and irrelevant earlier in the story are making sense now, aren't they. And just wait until you see what I have planned…

Like many other ships in this story, the _Iwo Jima_-class assualt ship first made its appearance in the RTS game _Star Trek: Armada II_.

The Q-M war, as well as the pointless declaration to that conflict can be found in the novel _I, Q.-_

Part of the reason for the delay of this chapter lay in my attempts at fanart for this story. You can find it 


	19. Act I, Part XIX

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds: Part XIX

"Diplomacy means the art of nearly deceiving all your friends, but not quite deceiving all your enemies."

-- Kofi Busia --

I'm putting this chapter up in response to the election. With everyone's nerves frayed from months of bitter campaigning, I know everyone needs a little pick-me-up and I hope this helps to accomplish that.****

Other than that, as always, enjoy!

VVV

Location: Naboo Royal Cruiser _Gray Spirit_

Hyperspace, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

"We will be dropping out hyperspace in three point six standard hours, Captain Picard."

"Thank you, JE-19, wasn't it?"

"Yes sir. If you require anything in that time, simply signal me."

As the Cybot Galactica-produced protocol-droid departed, Jean-Luc Picard stared once more at the plush quarters that he had been given by Queen Quital. If there was one thing that Naboo prided themselves on other than their pacifist views, it was their attention to detail and style in everything for their architecture to their ships. Even after several days of seeing it, Picard was still amazed at the care that had gone into building the Naboo Royal Cruiser.

As Admiral Krey'fey had correctly predicted, the _Ralroost _had been in no shape to make the trip to Coruscant and so it had fallen to General bel Iblis to ferry not only and Fey'lya, but the Federation delegation back to the Federation Council. Shesh had departed Earth almost immediately after the incident Grey'si's office, though less out of loss of pride then, per Fey'lya's orders, to prepare Coruscant for the arrival of the Federation delegation.

Or rather, they would have as soon as they had cleared the Naboo terminus of the wormhole, had the _Crix Madine_'s hyperdrive motivator not shorted out.

Republic engineers had carefully poured over the technological components and the rest of cruiser, but had been unable to find anything that indicated sabotage. They had concluded it was more likely it due to the damage that bel Iblis' ship had endured from the second Yuuzhan Vong attack on Earth. The General had not been happy about this and had muttered that this sort of thing never happened with his old flagship, the Old Republic _Katana_-class Dreadnaught _Peregrine_.

In any event, the Star Destroyer _Mon Mothma _or the _Millennium Falcon_ or another ship could had easily ferried them back, but Fey'lya, though weak and unable to speak for great stretches of time, had ordered General Antilles to keep the Sixth Fleet in position to defend Naboo and the wormhole. Then, in another turnaround from her previous model of behavior, Quital had offered to transport them in the Naboo Royal Cruiser, her presence at Coruscant also necessary to re-solidify its relationship with the galaxy that it had cut itself off from.

And so, they were now in route to Coruscant, en route to this strange, new galaxy's capital world. Over the last month, the Federation and Picard had received the first visitors from unknown space and welcomed them to Earth. Now, it was the Republic's turn to receive and welcome Picard and his team to Coruscant.

Picard's team had been assembled as quickly as it could. Several of the team members were from his own staff. He had wanted Will to oversee the repairs to the _Enterprise _and Worf was still recovering from the injuries he had sustained; they had proven to be far greater than on an initial glance and was a testament to Worf's reputation as a fighter to have kept fighting even in that condition.

So the selection from the flagship had included Data and Deanna Troi. The Republic would be most anxious to meet the Soongian android that had taken down Tsavong Lah. Deanna would as always act as his guide and conscience -- as well as attempting to glean a better idea of what Shesh would throw at them in the political arena.

As trying as it would have been for all parties involved -- including Shesh, he thought wryly -- Picard also wished that Lwaxana had been assigned to the mission. But the elder Troi was on assignment elsewhere, dispatched to the First Federation in an attempt to discern their position on the Republic and Yuuzhan Vong and to see if their formidable fleet of _Fesarius_-class ships could be brought to bear in the conflict that the Alpha Quadrant soon be involved in.

For the medical benefits that could be ascertained by an alliance, he had chosen, though not out of any disrespect to Beverley, the _Voyager _EMH. Both Leia Organa and her brother had explained that the Republic's usage of holographic technology was similarly confined to the arts and entertainment, though they had more emphasis on the military aspects rather than the medical uses.

The technological representative was obviously not Geordi; like Riker, Picard had needed laForge back on the _Enterprise_-E. Instead, original _Enterprise _engineer Captain Montgomery Scott had taken Geordi's place. He was most anxious to see Republic technology operating at is source and had taken a liking to Anakin Solo, thought the Solo's younger child was remaining at Earth for the moment. Again, Picard thought with some amusement that if elements in the Republic thought that the Federation was soft, they hadn't had the pleasure of meeting an angry Scotsman. Rounding out the team was Commander Elias Vaughn and was Alexander Munro, deemed fit to travel despite the shoulder wound.

Picard hoped it would be enough.

The Yuuzhan Vong had to be stopped for the sake of both galaxies, he knew that all too well and it wasn't simply because of the warnings from Q and the Stranger. The Yuuzhan Vong were ruthless, fanatic, and a threat to the very ideals and culture that both governments represented. They could finish off the Republic's galaxy and move onto the Milky Way or vice-versa, especially considering the Borg's role in the formation of Vong culture.

Yet, he had spent part of the journey examining holographic recordings of many of the Republic's larger, heavier battles from the more recent years, from the ground battles of Geonosis and Hoth. The New Republic was without a doubt militarily superior to the Federation. So what could they offer their foreign counterparts in a war that was but the first act in a fight for creation itself?

He just had to hope that his team could convince the Republic Senate to see beyond political corruption and special-interest that the fate of both galaxies lay in the hands of a few.

VVV

Location: Starfleet Intelligence

Earth, Sol System, Alpha Quadrant

As communications officer aboard the original Federation starship _Enterprise _and its sister ship, the _Enterprise-_A, Nyota Uhura had always been more adept at trying to identify a starship based on its communications rather than physical shape. However, with her presence on the bridge during many of the crucial moments in twenty-third century Starfleet history, she had been able to discern and learn the basic configurations of ship designs based on their builders.

But she had little to no idea of who it was that had built the mysterious ship that had decimated Tsavong Lah's fleet. She was however certain that it was not a Republic ship for several reasons.

The design, as she had told Grey'si, Picard, and the others days earlier, showed a variety of influences, all of which were primarily unique to the Milky Way Galaxy. The irregular shapes were borrowed from the ships operated by the Breen Confederacy and the Son'a Solidarity and the overall structure resembles the Jem'Hadar battleship.

It was the final piece that had her interested as she sat at her desk, focusing on the image captured by Federation sensor logs and Republic holocams during the final moments of the Yuuzhan Vong's second attack on the United Federation of Planets. Was it a Jem'Hadar cruiser or something meant to _look _like one?

While the Dominion fleet had pulled out of Alpha Quadrant following the signing of the cease-fire aboard _Deep Space Nine _four years previously, there were rumors that some Dominion elements, despite their loyalty to the Founders, had not heeded the surrender and still lingered in the remains of Cardassian space. The _Enterprise_-E had, three years earlier, investigated the Badlands, but had found nothing.

While she was tempted to contact the station and speak to Odo, she knew they would have their hands full once the Unimatrix Zero Diamond arrived. There was however one person she knew of that would probably know, someone who even after four years was still in Federation custody, the result of the war-crimes tribunal and to whom she could get access to, someone who would have known the exact fleet numbers in operation by the Dominion at the end of 2375.

The Female Founder.

VVV

Location: Reman Warbird _Scimitar_

Kamino System, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Thousands upon thousands of light years away, the mystery ship that had dominated Admiral Uhura's mind for the better part of the last few days roared out of transwarp speeds, towards a patch of space beyond the Outer Rim, south of the Rishi Maze, and beyond the swath of devastation cut by the Yuuzhan Vong's two years of jihad and conquest.

A gray, dull world now filled the central viewscreen aboard the flagship of the latest Romulan Praetor, who sat eagerly poised on the edge of his chair of command. Shinzon had seen few planets, most of them during the one year that the Romulan Star Empire had been allied with the Federation against the Dominion and has sent him and his Reman brothers on suicide mission after suicide mission.

The ones other than that had been primarily the planet he detested more than any other: Romulus. But that could all change. With the tap of a button, he could eradicate the entire planetary population and not regret it. The Romulan race was guilty of far too many crimes, But, the planet, like Remus, truly belong to the Remans. The entire system was theirs by birthright.

They would take back their homes and worlds, but that could only happen if he could overcome his genetic breakdown. And he was certain that if the Republic's technology was superior to that of the Milky Way galaxy, then cloning could potentially also be of greater help to him than simply Romulan cloning techniques.

"Prepare to drop cloak. Raise shields"

He had come too far and wasn't prepared to take chances with strange, new life forms. So, he wasn't exactly surprised when moments after the order to decloak had been giving and the Reman Warbirdstood revealed in all of its might, the first shots hit the _Scimitar_'s underbelly.

VVV

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Bajoran Sector, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Many, many light years away, another vessel also disengaged its transwarp drive and reverted to real space. Sufficiently repaired following the damage that it had taken when the Fusion Cube had been attacked, Diamond 24601TH-X85 switched to its impulse engines. In its sights lay the dark jewel of the Denorias Belt, the former mining station _Terok Nor_, now known through this galaxy and its newly contacted counterpart as _Deep Space Nine_.

Or the former base of the man that Luke Skywalker had encountered three times since contact with the Milky Way Galaxy, the Starfleet Captain and Bajoran Prophet known as Benjamin Lafayette Sisko. He starred at the rotating cube that served as the Borg equivalent of a view screen, glimpsing at _Deep Space Nine_. Former Borg drones were working in the background, Artoo assisting them in completing repair tasks that Regeneration had been unable to accomplish.

The first space station that the then-teenaged Luke had ever set eyes upon had been the original Death Star, shortly after Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin had used the station's superlaser to destroy Alderaan. But whereas the Death Star had been obviously spherical in design, _Deep Space Nine _was different, a result of alien engineering and sharp, tri-themed design ethics that characterized the Cardassian mindset.

From his position, Luke could see the replacement _Defiant _moored to its usual docking berth, the damage from its foray into the Gamma Quadrant shortly before the attack on Earth still evident, but mostly repaired. He had seen several of the ships in action against the Yuuzhan Vong and though they had been built primarily to fight against the Borg Collective, he had a feeling they would have a major role to play.

If Picard can pull it off.

Luke sighed inwardly. He had never been of a mind that focused too heavily on the future, even with his experiences. Even from his days on Tatooine, he had been focused less on what Ben's journals, Yoda's lessons, and his own digging referred to as the Unifying Force and more on the Living Force. The former was defined as being more future-oriented and concerned with the consequences of actions -- even seemingly right actions. The latter had more to do with being mindful of the present.

He had hope in Picard, despite having known him less than two months. The man was a natural leader and as Leia had said to him during that dinner, his ability at unifying those around him and his bond with the _Enterprise _senior staff. But he was faced with quite a task, one that he would not be along for, but Leia would.

Leia had privately remarked to him several times within the last year, that she could not, at various instances, understand why a generation of politicians and civil servants who had grown up under Palaptine's tyranny and oppression seemed so intent on repeating the gross mistakes that had characterized the Old Republic's final decades and that had led to Palpatine's ascension.

Luke had in turn pointed out to her that aside from the restrictions of freedom, this was also a group of people who had been raised within the corruption of the Sith Lord's New Order, corruption that had been kept in line through Palpatine and by extensions, servants such as Darth Vader. With Palpatine's deaths at Endor and later Onderon, the order that had kept that corruption in check had vanished. And with that leader gone, it had served as an example for unchecked greed and corruption.

Luke thought back again on Leia's description of the meeting that she, Gavin Darklighter, the late Camassi Senator Elegos A'Kla, and Admiral Krey'Fey had had with Borsk and his cronies following their narrow escape from Dantooine nearly two years earlier. Traest had threatened to take the New Republic Navy into the Unknown Regions and carve out a safe haven while the Yuuzhan Vong razed the rest of the galaxy unless Borsk allowed the military to its job and not play political games.

And it had worked up until Ithor had been destroyed, the Jedi and military blamed for the disaster and used as an excuse to allow the Senate to micro-manage the entire war to their own political goals and agendas. But it could get worse -- and given the direness of their present situation, that was saying something -- if Borsk died, which he likely would according to the prognosis of both EMH's and 21B medical droids.

If Fey'lya died, then what little control he had exhibited over the Senate would die with him and there would be chaos the likes of which hadn't been seen in a generation. He was very much afraid that these Senators and whoever might ascend would, given their actions thus far, loot the New Republic as the Yuuzhan Vong overran the galaxy.

Needless to say, Luke felt more comfortable leaving the situation in Leia's hands. She was far more skilled in the political arena than he ever would. He felt better knowing that Picard's team had his sister backing him up in the political arena that was the Galactic Senate, but he hoped it would enough, especially against the likes of people like Viqi Shesh.

From behind him, Axum emerged into the central command center and turned towards the Diamond's helmsman.

"Status?"

"We have received docking instructions."

"Then let's do it."

VVV

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe…

"The key to victory against the Merging on your temporal and spatial plain lies within your own understanding the Yuuzhan Vong and in the world where you first encountered them."

Vergere was surprised for a moment. There was a world she never thought she would hear again from a non-Yuuzhan Vong warrior.

"Zonama Sekot."

Unconsciously, memories began to flow through the Fosh Jedi's mind of the world she had last seen fifty years previously.

Zonama Sekot, the world unlike any that had ever been encountered during the time of the Galactic Republic. Zonama Sekot, the world where the very air was charged with the purest aspects of the life energy exhibited by the Force and where ships were crafted by natural methods. Zonama Sekot, the first world of the Republic's galaxy to suffer the Yuuzhan Vong's manifest destiny and where Vergere's actions to save the world may very well have been the cause of the current state of the continuing invasion

The Stranger nodded slowly.

"That is correct."

Against all of the principles of the old Jedi Order that Thracia Cho had schooled her in a lifetime ago, excitement coursed through Vergere's body. When she had left all those years ago aboard Zho Krazhmir's task force, the planet's subsequent jump into hyperspace and her inability to sense it had convinced her that she would never see the world of absolute paradise again. But, if this Stranger, this _god _was telling her of Zonama Sekot…

"Then the planet still lives?

He nodded.

"It does, indeed. Zonama Sekot is -- "

The Stranger trailed off, his eyes slowly widening. At the same time, the danger aspect of Vergere's Force abilities began tingling with a ferocity that she hadn't felt in years. She turned around --

-- and her eyes quickly widened as she joined in with the distress and disbelief exhibited not only by the Stranger, but by Q and the others.

The Quintessence's fire pit, their link to the outside universe, and purveyor of stars, planets, and individuals, was changing form. The flames continued their dance, but they were _growing,_ changing shape and encompassing the room until what had been a simple campfire had become a towering inferno.

Q could scarcely recall times when he had been as disconcerted as he was, but he was determined not to let it show and quickly switched to what some would term his default setting: his flippant nature.

"Stranger, if you're tying to pull a Guy Fawke's Day on us, then --"

"Q, this is not my doing."

Q blinked.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"This is not my doing."

Well, deep down, Q had _known _that; he just wanted confirmation from the horse's mouth -- or if he wanted to be frank in his opinion of the Stranger, it was the horse's a--

The thought died with him. The fire pit suddenly exploded, engulfing the entire meeting hall of the Quintessence in flame and light as everything went mercifully black.

VVV

Location: Worldship _Citadel_

Intergalactic Void, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

There was saying that ran through both galaxies and, one way or another, had the basic message of "In space, no one can hear you scream." As any droid could tell you, that was due to the vacuum's lack of a medium such as oxygen through which sound could travel and be transmitted. However, could also be said of the thousands, no, _millions _of Yuuzhan Vong who were manning the vast armada of Yuuzhan Vong ships gathered in the Intergalactic Void.

Sacrifices and battle exercises were being carried out as usual, but there was a general silence in regards towards the daily life aboard the living vessels. For days now, word had traveled up the Occupation corridor of the defeat of their armada which would have created a stepping stone towards the eradication of the Unclean, of those who had driven the Yuuzhan Vong from paradise. Worse still, Tsavong Lah had been bested in hand to hand combat by a _droid_.

No place was more silent than the chamber of command aboard the _Citadel_, Shimmra's private coffer. Gathered among him were the elite of Yuuzhan Vong society: High Preist Jakan and his subordinate Harrar, Master Shaper Ch'Gang Hool, and High Prefect Yoog Skell. Representing the warrior caste was Nas Choka.

Shimmra was silent atop his throne, a floating dovin basal cushion that allowed the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong race to hover above the gathered audience and further add to his appearance and status as a conduit to the Yuuzhan Vong's pantheon of gods. His familiar and pet, the Onimi, was nowhere to be found -- a wise move on his part given that the Shamed One was a speak of truths that few dared to utter in the presence of Shimrra and with the thoughts on everyone's mind, none of them wished to be on the receiving end of their master's fury.

"Why have we failed," he asked suddenly, his voice booming across all corners of the chamber, amplified by the acoustics of the coffer. _"Have we not sacrificed infidel upon infidel, unbelievers and heretics? Have our agents not stirred discourse and chaps through the infidel's ranks? Why is it then that we have failed in our first major engagement of a second infidel galaxy, the galaxy that houses those that drove the Yuuzhan Vong from Paradise millennia ago?_

The Supreme Overlord fell silent, letting his words sink into the minds of those gathered before him before continuing.

"The Gods have given us a chance to inflict great war upon those that have always been our true enemy, our ultimate foe. But we have failed. Let me be clear on my next point, on the one responsible for this defeat: Tsavong Lah. There will be no attempts made to rescue the Warmaster. If Tsavong Lah has not already committed suicide, then he soon will. He had dishonored us by allowing defeat to be inflicted upon our forces and I am not so lenient as my predecessor was."

Nas Choka and his entourage were silent, though there was a flicker of anger on some of the younger warrior's faces at such a broad insult being labeled against the virtual leader of the warrior caste.

"And so, I have conversed with the Gods and they had told me thus. For the next phase of our holy quest, we will not launch _any_ glorious attack the Unlcean and their Delta Quadrant until our subjugation of the original infidel galaxy is complete and until we have earned the gods' blessings once again. Our revenge will wait for another day, but will be complete. On that day, the Yuuzhan Vong will have not only claimed their deserved home, but vengeance against those that took it from us!"

"Do-ro'ik vong pratte," cried the assembled warriors. All were alive in their cheer save for one -- Nas Choka. Shimrra saw this of course, but said nothing for a moment, waiting for the warriors .

"Supreme Commander, you may speak."

"August Lord, which warrior do you seek fit to place this honor upon?"

Shimrra nodded, knowing Nas Choka well. The Supreme Commander had once upon time allied with Shimmra's domain and had overthrown the previous Supreme Overlord, Quoreal. He had done it not out of personal glory -- though that had been a benefit -- but more out of a desire to undo the damage that Quoreal had seemed intent with visiting on their people.

"You are not undeserving of the position, Supreme Commander. Your victories in Hutt space have given our people great victories and your engagement in the what the infidels termed 'Sector 001' was a confirmation from the gods that the our true enemy still lives. But you are still needed on the front lines. For the next phase of our war, we must utilize one of our people's greatest resources in order to complete our subjugation of the infidels and do so in a way that will have the gods give us blessing to pursue the Unclean."

Shimmra raised his long, clawed hand towards the membrane that marked the entrance to his coffer. The membrane parted, revealing a new occupant standing in the doorway. He was a tall, skinny Yuuzahn Vong, though not as impressive as Shimmra himself. He appeared to be scarred even more heavily than Shimmra. What also made him unique was not only did he know wear the cloak of command from the horns implanted in his shoulders, but his vondumm crab armor seemed different, almost as if to enhance his movements. But why would the Shapers do such a thing, unless…

A collective gasp arouse through the gathered Yuuzhan Vong and this time, Nas Choka was certainly among them as he finally recognized the figure before them. It was one who had held the rank of Warmaster until his son had overthrown them, who had taught the next generation of Yuuzhan Vong the keys and strategies to fighting against the infidels. Shimmra grinned with pleasure as he announced the visitor.

"Enter Czulkang Lah, new Warmaster of the Yuuzhan Vong."

VVV

Location: Romulan Warbird _Decius_

Romulan Star Empire, Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

As the head of the Romulan Tal Shiar, Chairman Koval had access to items of data and technology that only a select few in the Romulan Star Empire had similar access to. This included everything from fleet movements to specific communication protocols, protocols that allowed him to tap into signals from outside of Romulan space that, thanks to Federation arrays on the border of the Neutral Zone, normally did not reach Romulan space.

Using these access codes, he had been able to call up the Federation's New Bureau's coverage of the running battle of Sector 001, of the Yuuzzhan Vong's second and far more powerful attack on the Federation's doorstep, and their ultimate destruction. The image of the Yuuzhan Vong formation crumbling began to fade as he shut down the transmission and turned to face his audience

The gathering was small, consisting of Admiral Tomalakand the captains of the few war birds that they had been able to rally to their cause. As Koval had feared, very few had chosen to go against Shinzon; unlike the Senate, he had been willing to listen to the whims of the Romulan military, a rift that while long a part of Romulan politics, had been widened by the Dominion War.

The gathering was small, consisting of Tomalak and the captains of the Romulan Warbirds that had joined them. As Koval had feared, very few had chosen to aid their cause, but they would have to make the best of their situation.

"Well, as I correctly speculated, the Senate was but a taste of what is to come. A full frontal assualt is now completely out of a question; he could kill us all within a few seconds with a fully charged thalaron weapon.'

"A weapon that would never have fallen into his hands if _you _hadn't developed it,"  
muttered one of the Centurions in the rear. Koval paid no attention him, but made a mental note to keep an eye on that one, C'tel he believed. He instead continued

"So, as I explained to the admiral a week earlier, we have now determined the breadth of the board that we have been forced to play upon. We know which military figures are directly allied with him and who we can trust. All that remains is his exact whereabouts.

"Yes, we were curious about that. Why would he be in Sector 001?"

Koval let out a hint of a smile.

"I was anticipating that someone would pose that question. I can tell you it was not to do the Federation, at least not at first."

He placed a set of calculations upon the view screen.

"Taking estimates based off on top of the line engine technology that we believe went into the construction of the _Scimitar, _he could _not _have reached Earth right after the first word of the second attack as quickly as he did. And I believe I know why. 

The calculations were replaced by genetic figures and images of Shinzon and Federation Captain

"As many of you now know, Shinzon was an attempt by the previous head of the Tal Shiar and an earlier administration to infiltrate Starfleet and replace Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who at the time had been chosen to captain the _Enterprise-_D. The plan was aborted, but Shinzon was not killed, the result of an odd combination of compassion and sadism on the part of my late predecessor.

Shinzon's DNA strand now dominated the stream, key areas highlighted.

"I have examined Shinzon's DNA records and consulting with the _Decius_' CMO, I believe I have discovered why he journeyed to Sector 001."

"But why?"

"Because he's dying."

Murmurs went around the table, delaying his response.

"Shinzon was engineered to rapidly age in order to successfully replace Picard as quickly as possible. But when the plan was aborted, the modifications were never activated. His genetic structure is breaking down. Even activating them at this point would do little good."

There was a feeling of renewed hope in the gathered Romulan commanders.

"How long does he have?"

"I'm not certain, nor is the doctor. But we do know this. It's accelerating. He has perhaps a few weeks, possibly less than that."

"Can he be saved?"

"Only through complete genetic transfusion of the only available donor -- Jean-Luc Picard."

Everyone began smiling as they saw where Koval was going with this,

"He was in Sector 001 because of Picard."

"Exactly. But in the confusion of battle, he missed his chance. And because Picard is now on his way to Coruscant. Shinzon may be attempting chase, but there's no way in the hells that he could get their by conventional warp drive. So either he's insane and his crew are dedicated to following him or he has something else in mind. Either way, I do believe that Shinzon is no longer even in this galaxy."

"Meaning we have a chance."

"Exactly."

"What about the Republic? Do they pose a threat to us?"

"Not yet. But we will worry about that later. Shinzon is the priority. With the _Scimitar_ gone, we will have to work quickly. His allies on Romulus and in our military will no doubt wonder now if he's trustworthy -- destroying the fleet that threatened the _Federation _won't exactly help his case since he had promised military action against Starfleet."

"So how do we convince them of that?"

"I will be returning to Romulus in secret to do just that. If we can get them on our side, then we can learn the full capabilities of the _Scimitar_, how to detect it, and finally, what other plans he had in mind. Gentlemen, until then, I recommend that our combined fleet be scattered lest we be stumbled upon."

"Agreed," replied Tomalak, as did the other centurions and admirals present.

As the meeting began to wind down, the former Chairman smiled. With his plan and revelations, the fight to reclaim the Romulan Star Empire had just entered the next phase, one he hoped would be fruitful.

VVV

Location: Ferenginar

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

As the _Lady Luck _cleared the atmosphere cleared the Ferengi homeworld, the man who had once upon a time been the Baron Administrator of Bespin's productive Cloud City, leaned back in his seat and smiled at his large-eared, orange skinned companion.

"Well, that was a productive visit, wouldn't you say?"

Quark matched Calrissian's lopsided grin with a glare.

Their meeting had gone according to plan -- at least until they had entered the atmosphere. Rom had been engrossed with the data coming through on his private wall view screen of Earth under siege by the Yuuzhan Vong. He had actually cheered with the alien fleet had disintegrated like a pair on over-cooked tube grubs.

It had been the first time Quark had been home since Rom had taken over the mantle of Grand Nagus four years earlier, after his insufferable _moogie _had convinced Zekk to have _Rom _take over the position. He had of course, kept his eye on events from afar, but had not expected things to be so…clean!

The Ferenginar of his youth was gone. In its place was a continuation of Zek's later policies. Free health care, senior benefits, environmental laws, and more and more of that strange and bizarre combination of the Federation's socialist and communist qualities. He had practically wanted to scream and knew quite well that he had been correct with his vow aboard _Deep Space Nine _mere days before the end of the Dominion War.

"This establishment will be the last outpost, of what made Ferenginar great!"

That hadn't exactly made much of a dent in Rom's feelings toward him. If anything, it reaffirmed his desire to help his brother in a way that would please both of them, hence his appointment to the office of Ferengi Envoy to the Smuggler's Alliance.

"Look, I don't know what in the _frinx _my idiot brother was thinking! I'm _not _a envoy. I'm a _frinxing _barkeeper."

"But you're also a Ferengi and a businessman by nature."

"The former applies to Rom, not the latter. He's never had the lobes for business. What makes him think that this scheme's going to work?"

"As I see it, you're brother wants to do what's best for his species, not himself. I've only met a handful of people in my lifetime that I could say the same of. You should be proud of him.

Quark sighed.

"Besides, how does that Rule of Acquisition go? Never let family stand in the way of profit?"

"Rule of Acquisition # Six; how did you know that?"

"I've done some reading up on your rules. I must say they're interesting. But seriously Quark, if we can makes this work, you'll help a lot of people in both galaxies."

"And make a profit at the same time."

"Yes."

"A slice of profits."

"Yes, Quark."

"A _large _slice of the profits."

"Whatever floats your bantha, Quark."

Whatever remain of Quark's glare vanished and a smile crossed his face.

It was _good _to be a Ferengi.

VVV

Location: Csilla

Unknown Regions, That Galaxy Far, Far Away.

"..And the attack basically disintegrated after that. We lost Hilic'tria and Weth'fend, _but are unharmed over all. With the level of close quarters melee, it could have been far worse."_

Baron Soontir Fel sat back in the plus chair, focused on the quarter-sized holographic transmission of his son. Less than two weeks had passed since he had dispatched Jag into unknown space, to learn about the new ally that the Republic was courting -- or vice-versa in many ways, especially considering the behavior of Viqi Shesh during the initial meetings.

Figured, though; with their stuck-up nature and overall arrogance, the Kuati were among the most unpleasant and annoying groups of people in the galaxy. No wonder Palpatine had courted them during his glory days, he thought with an inward smile. He had met Palpatine once and he still held the record of being one of the few, perhaps _the _only man to actually scare Fel deep into his bones. There had just been something about the former Senator from Naboo-turned-Chancellor-turned-Emperor's nature, his voice…

But that was a thought on the past that was best reserved for another time.

"You've done well Jag, very well indeed."

"Thank you, sir. What are your orders concerning the Squadron and the next phase of the mission?"

Fel mused on this for a moment. The first-hand information that Jag had gathered on the Federation _was _important, but there was still much to gain. On the other hand, he had no wish for the Vong to use the Chiss' inspection of the Federation as an excuse to enter the Unknown Regions -- though if they did, he and his fellow members of the Phlanax would be ready.

He came to a decision.

"Continue to gather information, specifically now in regards to the local powers and species. Report back to me on any pressing developments."

"Understood."

The holographic figure bowed and the transmission ended.

VVV

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Bajoran System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy.

A Starfleet security detachment stood posed next to the Cardassian Airlock as Odo, Kira, and Chakotay emerged from around the corner of the adjacent hallway. The airlock shuddered for a moment before rolling aside

Chakotay recognized Axum from the lingering Borg elements upon his face as well as his former captain's -- and Seven's -- descriptions from their time within Unimatrix Zero. Behind him were two robed figures, a man and a woman. Kira was the first to speak.

"On behalf of the United Federation of Planets and the Bajoran government, I welcome to _Deep Space Nine_."

The robed man nodded.

"Thank you. I am Luke Skywalker. This is my wife, Mara Jade and our Astromech, Artoo-Detoo."

"Ah, yes, we spoke earlier. I've forwarded your request to my government. We should have a response to your request to visit the planet's surface soon."

"Thank you Colonel Kira.

It was now Axum's turn as he faced Odo, struggling to form words.

"Fou--"

"Constable, if you would," remarked Odo. Kira allowed a hint of a smile. Four years of living with the Great Link had not changed her lover's dislike of being addressed by the Dominion's officers as Founder.

"Constable, on behalf of Unimatrix Zero, I apologize for the damage that these rogue elements

Odo didn't look too convinced, but it was hard to tell, both gazing at his face and through the Force. He wondered; could Changelings be Force sensitive as well, to possess the ability to wield the mystical energy field? Or were they like the others in this galaxy? So many mysteries contained within this galaxy, so little time to solve them and by doing so, find a way through with the Force could save them all.

VVV

With the sudden departure of Quark, the official bar and gaming establishment of _Deep Space Nine _had suffered. It wasn't as bad as it could be if Morn had been away on business, but Quark was the one who helped keep the bar going. But business was still good, in many ways better, similar to the occasions that the Ferengi had been forced to leave Rom in charge.

From the top level, a simple Bajoran man who spent his time scribbling calculations and astronomical predictions based off of ancient scrolls, sat in his chair, silently eating his meal and sipping his raktajino. His contacts in the government had alerted him to the request that had been made on the half of the alien visitor, the Jedi and --

Ah. There, beyond the docking ring of the promenade, emerged the main members of the administrative staff, and not one, but _two _Jedi. The man smiled, plying with his hasperat soufflé. His calculations and predictions were correct. Everything would soon come into play.

VVV

Location: _I.K.S. Gorkon_

Earth, Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"And parry!"

Alexander ducked as Anakin brought his blade down, missing the son of Worf. Of course, it was not as if he could actually hurt him. The blade's power settings had been adjusted by the younger Solo to low-levels, where it could remain solid, but enough to block an object, not cut through it -- the it being a bat'leth in this case.

From the corner stood Worf, leaning on a cane and silently watching the movements. He knew that Anakin was going easy on his biological son, but he was obvious about it. It was interesting though, to see a Jedi performing basic combat techniques, given that his previous exchanges had been rushed and against Yuuzhan Vong. He had been impressed and had asked Anakin if he would be interesting in seeing life aboard a Klingon ship, the _Gorkon_ -- and in term having met his biological son, assigned by Martok to the new ship.

With Han, Jacen, and Jaina involved in assisting Federation repair teams understand Republic technology. He would have joined them, but he had jumped at Worf's offer. Anakin had in turn been fascinated by the Klingon's culture, their warrior traditions, and their spirituality. Aside from their forehead bumps, their lack of midi-chlorians, and a slightly odd smell, they could very well be the Jedi of this galaxy.

Midi-chlorians…

Uncle Luke had journeyed to Bajor to attempt to seek the answer from a well-documented well of Force energy. But Anakin felt it could be solved by basic interaction and pondering.

"Enough."

Both Alexander and Anakin looked up as Worf came forward, moving slowly to take care of the injuries he had suffered from the Yuuzhan Vong attack.

"Good, Physical reaction and adaptation, good agility.

Before Worf could continue with his play-by-play analysis of their practice duel, Worf's

"Worf here."

"Commander Worf, please report to the bridge now."

It was the voice of Captain Klag. The two Klingons and one human Jedi looked at each other.

VVV

Though he was normally hot-headed, Drex was outright silent, instantly alerting Worf that something was wrong as he, his son, and the young Jedi entered the _Gorkon_'s bridge.

"What is it?"

"The _Gorkon _just received a priority transmission and we've been ordered to return back into the Empire.

"What's happened?

"The Chancellor was presiding over a meeting of the High Council to discuss the Empire's position on the Yuuzhan Vong and what could be done with our limited resources when there was an…accident.

Dread began to fill Worf's soul.

"Go on."

Klag sighed.

"Martok was shot; we don't know who the sniper was. And he's not expected to live.

VVV

Location: Naboo Royal Cruiser _Gray Spirit_

Coruscant System, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

When the United Federation of Planets had been formed in the Earth year of 2161, one of the goals had been the sharing of ideas and culture across the cosmos. But never had the singing races would imagine that four humans, an android, a Betazed, and a hologram would share one single, collective exclamation.

"My…God."

From their times on a variety of ships, from three _Enterprises_ to the _Voyager_, the Federation team had more or less seen and experienced it all. But the sight of the immense cityscape of Coruscant, it's twinkling array of lights, immeasurable lines of traffic, and its very _existence _proved that there was still time, even in their day and age, to see new lives and new civilizations the likes of which they had only imagined.

From behind them, at the edge of the cockpit, Leia Organa Solo and Queen Quital simply smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet.

VVV

Location: The Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe…

There were occasions where one regained consciousness and instantly wished they hadn't, because oblivion was certainly a far better alternative to the truth. This was one of those times, thought Q as he came to.

The Quintessence's meeting chamber was a wreckage of its former self. The pillars were blackened and cracked, the chairs of the representatives laying in pieces across the floor. The source of the current cosmetic re-decoration, the fire pit, was all but out save for a few glowing embers.

Q rubbed the back of his beck as he rose and did a quick head count. Everyone was there: Sisko, Ayelborne, M -- he noted with a slight frown --, the Stranger, Ver…

…

The Fosh Jedi that had journeyed to the alien world of Zonama Sekot, who had spent fifty of her years living alongside the alien Yuuzhan Vong, and who had been summoned by the Stranger to bear witness to the Stranger and the plans of the Quintessence, was gone.

The Stranger was the first to speak, his tone weary and angry.

"Our opponent has played his hand. He has deprived us of our primary tool, our own emissary."

There was silence. Q finally spoke.

"Is she dead?"

Uncertainty filled the Stranger's face.

"I…I don't know."

"Can we still win without Vergere's assistance?"

The Stranger was silent.

"I don't know, Q. I don't know."

His eyes continued starring into the extinguished fire pit, uncertain of the hand that the cosmos had dealt the Quintessence.

VVV

End Act I…

VVV

Well, that's a wrap folks -- at least in regards to the first Act of _The Best of Both Worlds_, which I will now refer to for the first time as _Across the Stars_. Now, we are truly ready to move into the second Act of my little epic, _Force and Counterforce_, and then once it concludes, onto the grand finale, _A Time to Every Purpose_.

Again, it's getting interesting, isn't it? Certain plot threads and bits that seemed inconsequential and irrelevant earlier in the story are making sense now, aren't they. And once again, just wait until you see what I have planned up my sleeve…

For anyone noticing, the fact that this first Act is 19 installments long, the exact same as the _New Jedi Order, _I can assure you that it was entirely accidental.

The reason for the _Gray Spirit's _name will be revealed in good time.


	20. Intermission

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds: Intermission

"The tale is often wiser than the teller."

-- Susan Fletcher --

VVV

Author's Notes: This is simply a brief recap of Act I, an in-between acts sort of thing and to help fuel anticipation for Act II, Part One, which should be up either later today or tomorrow.

VVV

En route toEarth in order to attend the wedding of Commander William T. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the _U.S.S. Enterprise-_Ewere pulled into a spatial rift created by the warp core breach of a cargo freighter and found itself millions of years in the past, in a galaxy far, far away, in a system called Naboo.

Their timing couldn't have been more perfect. The _Millennium Falcon_, the longtime freighter of the venerable Captain Han Solo and carrying some of the most important figures of the New Galactic Republic and New Jedi Order, was under attack by the alien Yuuzhan Vong, the alien race that stood intent on opposing its religion and culture onto what it believed to be infidels.

The conflict had gone on two years thus and the Republic and Jedi desperately sought allies to counter the aliens as they drew closer and closer to the Core. The _Enterprise-E _rescued the _Falcon _and destroyed the attacking Yuuzhan Vong task force. Safe aboard the Federation flagship, the wife of the Jedi Leader, Mara Jade Skywalker gave birth to her son, thereby curing her of a Yuuzhan Vong-induced disease and introducing the _Enterprise _crew to the ways of the Force.

Concurrent to this happenings, the entity known to the Federation at large as Q became aware of a great disturbance in the cosmos, an event described by the elder Q as the Merging and the beginning of the end, precipitated by the wormhole that had opened between both galaxies. Q informed Picard and Master Skywalker of the initial details of the Merging.

In light of these developments, epresentatives of the Q and M Continuums, the Organians, the Bajoran Prophets were dispatched to the Quintessence, a meeting of the lords of chaos and order in the universe. Under the direction of the mysterious Stranger, a battle plan began to take shape at the same time as the Jedi Master and Starfleet Captain began to plot out an alliance between both the New Galactic Republic and the United Federation of Planets, one that would be the first step in stopping the end of existence as they knew it on their temporal and spatial plane.

But there were opponents to any such attempt at an alliance on both sides of the wormhole. Admiral Alynna Necheyev, long-time critic of Picard and Section 31, the long concealed secret police of Starfleet, attempted to frame the New Republic for data theft from the databanks of Starfleet Intelligence. Naboo's Queen Quital, unwilling to allow her planet to be a pawn in the hands of either galactic governments after the planet's experiences at the hands of Emperor Palpatine, refused any offer of an alliance or use of the system as a staging ground. Kuati Senator Viqi Shesh, in collusion with the Yuuzhan Vong since before the fall of Duro, worked to undermine the talks at the order of Warmaster Tsavong Lah.

Meanwhile, others utilized the chaos presented by the contact with the Republic Galaxy to further their own agendas and plans. In the Klingon Empire, elements loyal to the Old Blood and the remnants House of Duras shot and possibly killed Chancellor Martok. In the Romulan Star Empire, a rising Centurion named Shinzon wiped out the Romulan Senate and the Tal Shiar in return for favors to the Romulan military and the ex- Tal Shiar agent Sela. The Reunification movement and their leader Spock watched the latter event silently, unsure of what course it would take.

On _Deep Space Nine_, the infamous bartender and brother to the Grand Nagus, Quark, was approached by Smuggler Lando Calrissian, hoping to set up a…legitimate supply run between the galaxies that could benefit both sides. In the future, factions of the Temporal Cold War began to play the conflict to tip their balance, forcing Agent Daniels to not only fight against elements like the Neo-Borg Collective, but also discover the cause of a mysterious phenomena that appeared to be tied to the Merging.

Knowing that the crucial parts of the fight against the Merging were to take place on the space-time continuum, the Stranger summoned Picard and Skywalker to the Quintessence. He revealed that the Merging was, in nature, the direct opposite of the Force. Just as the Force contained a light side and the dark side, the Force itself had a counterpart, a counterpart that sought an end to life and was in essence entropy. After returning them to the space-time continuum, an emissary of sorts was summoned to further assist them in facilitating a response, the creature and former Fosh Jedi Vergere who had lived 50 years among the Yuuzhan Vong.

The Yuuzhan Vong, however, were not about to sit by idly while their enemy courted a new and potentially powerful ally. A premature attack was launched by Nas Choka, induced in part by Daniels to correct the flow of the timeline. The situation became one-sided with the sudden arrival of Borg ships under the command of the rebellious Unimatrix Zero. The actions of an alternate Admiral Janeway the year before had brought down the Collective and Unimatrix Zero was responsible for the clean-up.

At this point in time, Starfleet ordered Colonel Kira Nerys of _Deep Space Nine _to seek Dominion aid and to ascertain their position on the matter. What the _Defiant _found was a Dominion under attack by rouge Borg. Confronted by this, Axum admitted that not only were rouge Borg elements taking their revenge against the Dominion, but that the current conflict of the Republic's galaxy was in part due to the Borg. It was the Collective, during a transwarp experiment, that had attacked the Vong's ancient homeworld, setting them on the road to technophobia and conquest.

The revelation couldn't have come at a worst time. The Yuuzhan Vong's Supreme Overlord, Shimrra, revealed the Borg's role in their people's exile and a second, larger attack on Sector 001 was launched. The Federation and Republic were off-balance due to a bombing engineered by Yuuzhan Vong Executor Nom Anor and Viqi Shesh, and despite Section 31's own interference, the Vong reached Earth. Though fighting valiantly, the Federation was in danger of having its capital world overrun, made all the more apparent when the Warmaster's personal troops boarded the _Enterprise_.

Salvation, however, came from an unexpected source.

His cloned body dying, Shinzon sought the use of cloning technology from the Republic's galaxy, specifically from the world of Kamino, a key player of the infamous Clone Wars. Shinzon, for reasons of his own, activated the Thalaron weapon aboard his flagship, killing the entire fleet and apparently Nom Anor with it, and immediately, with stolen Transwarp technology, set out for Kamino. The _Enterprise _was re-taken, with the android Data successfully besting Tsavong Lah in one-on-one combat.

Federation President Grey'si wasted little time. With the Federation Council ready to declare war against the Yuuzhan Vong, the Andorian knew that Borsk Fey'lya, injured in the Council explosion, would likely die and was needed to support the Republic's approval of the alliance. He ordered Captain Picard to assemble a team to travel once again through the wormhole and act as the Federation's ambassadors to convince the Senate of their case.

Master Skywalker chose to remain in the Milky Way and journey to Bajor to seek out its Force potential. He, however, was unaware that there were elements on the planet that sought their own solution to the Merging, one that involved the Jedi and the Pah-Wraiths, the demons of Bajor. In the Quintessence, Vergere was apparently killed by a counteroffensive orchestrated by the Merging, leaving the Gods without their primary emissary.

Now, Picard and his handpicked team have arrived at Coruscant, prepared to forge an alliance for the sake of not only both galaxies, but for all of existence as our story continues…


	21. Act II, Part I

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds -- Act II, Part 1

"All men who have achieved great things have been great dreamers."

-- Orison Swett Marden

VVV

Musical Note -- For the final approach of the _Gray Spirit_, I recommend Yôko Kanno's "Flying Dragon" from _Vision of Escaflowne _or Shirô Sagisu's "All-Purpose Submarine" from _Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water_.

As always, enjoy!

VVV

Location: The Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

Despite the fact that they were all, by nature and by physical makeup omnipotent, the Q's did not always share the same thought. The Lady Q did not pretend to understand her husband's mannerisms, a fact that had caused friction between them, particularly in the raising of their son, q. She doted upon him almost endlessly, trying to raise him to be open-minded and proper. Her husband on the other hand believed that all work and no play made for a dull boy.

Harmony had not been a constant their household.

But in this case, she was considerably worried for the safety of her mate. It had been…well, Q-time flowed differently from human perceptions of time and space, as her husband had been so fond of point out when this had all begun ,which had been…

Oh to hell with it.

Either way, she was getting worried. She and her son had alone only a short time, but it didn't feel right; she should have felt something from him by now. All was silent from on high, from their leader, the great and powerful Q as well. In fact, there was little evidence of the shit having hit the fan here in the Continuum. No, all was normal atop Olympus and she didn't like it one bit.

So, she was actually thankful when an annoying beeping noise brought her our of his stupor. The younger q was startled at the sound; even given his age in the Continuum, he still didn't recognized all aspects of Continuum law or protocol -- which wasn't all that surprising considering that the operating manuals was a good several light years thick.

"What was that?"

"I'm getting a pager message."

She peered down at the LCD panel and her relief turned to one of worry once more.

"Uh-oh."

A look of concern crossed her son's youthful features.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh?'"

The Lady Q looked up, her expression worrying him further. She had been annoyed, even angered at her husband on so many occasions, but she had always had respect and genuine admiration for him and his abilities.

"Well, the good news is that it's your father."

"And the bad news?

"It's a 777."

"So?"

"That's 911for the Continuum."

He gave his mother what could only be considered an incredulous look.

"Well, Dad's an omnipotent being with space and time at his very command, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why does he respond by cell-phone?!"

Lady Q thought it best to ignore her son and instead, pulling out a cell phone, dialed back the number listed the pager. She waited a moment before the caller on the other end picked up.

"Yes? Yes, I'm here, I -- What? What?! Do you need -- alright. See you in a few."

She switched off the cellular phone and gazed down at her son.

"We're going on a road trip."

And with a snap of her fingers, they were gone in the Q's trademark, patented flash of godly light.

VVV

Location: Coruscant

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Immediately cleared for entry by Coruscant Air Traffic and escorted by the famed Rouge Squadron, the_ Gray Spirit _began its descent towards the surface - or what passed for the surface in the cityscape of the Scilliant Planet - and for the Imperial Palace. The Federation team stood in the cockpit, shocked and amazed at the sights before them. Leia was still conversing with Quital and was smiling at their reactions.

She had had a similar reaction when she had first been elected to the Imperial Senate. Except for her, the sights of magnificence and grandeur had been tempered by the fact that Palpatine ruled the capital with his iron fist. Luke's had also been similar, having taken place shortly after the New Republic had driven Isard from the world.

Approaching ever closer in their forward canopy was the sight of the Imperial Palace, formerly the Presidential palace to Chancellors like Finis Valorum in the days of the Old Republic. Behind it loomed the dome of the Atrium of the Senate. The image further added to Leia's memories of her time in the Imperial Senate.

"Gray Spirit, _you are cleared for landing on platform twelve-a. Welcome home."_

Gray Spirit, 

VVV

Following the end of the Clone Wars and the creation of the Galactic Empire, Emperor Palpatine had renovated the Presidential Palace into his Imperial Palace. Along with basic renovations, he had also made a large number of other modifications and alterations to the structure. One such item was a series of concealed, undetectable balcony's and personal promenades from which the Senator-turned-Chancellor-Emperor could; further gaze down upon his throne world.

When the New Republic had taken the capital and the Palace, most of these chambers had been sealed off or converted into storage rooms. But several were still in operation for use by high-level officials in the New Republic government. From behind one such promenade, NRI Director Dif Scaur watched the _Gray Spirit _touch down and begin offloading his passangerswith a mild interest.

He already knew he exact specifications and data on most of the four humans, android, Betazed, and hologram that were debarking from the Nubian Royal Cruiser and greeting an escort of Republic soldiers and Senators Omas and Pwoe of the Advisory. Medical teams were already in place and moving Borsk Fey'lya with utmost care towards a fully-equipped medical facility -- for whatever good it would do him.

Scaur knew the basic schedule that would await this ambassadorial team now that they have finally arrived on Coruscant. After a chance to wind down and relax following the journey from Sector 001 and the Outer Rim, the Federation delegation would attend a State Dinner and the next morning, begin the negotiations within the

He wished them luck. With the amount of intrigue and backstabbing that so characterized the Senate these days, they were going to need it. In the meantime, he was concentrating on the continuing advance of the Yuuzhan Vong, of course, but the battle in Sector 001 had brought a new variable into the equation in the form of what the Federation had termed Thalaron Radiation.

Scaur had studied the data provided on some of Palpatine's most infamous scientists, among them the late Evir Derricote, and knew quite well the nature of bio-weapons. That was why he had initiated Projects Alpha Red and Alpha Blue as a last-resort weapon should the Republic's fortunes continue to plummet further -- though that could change with Federation involvement.

The project had called for the establishment of a bio-weapon, but one that targeted _only _Yuuzhan Vong. The Chiss scientists were having limited successes and it would probably be another year before they had a working strain that could be tested on the pathetically low number of Yuuzhan Vong POW's that _hadn't _been able to commit suicide after being captured.

One year.

Corsucant could well be in enemy hands, even with an alliance with the United Federation of Planets. And this new type of alien radiation, while brutally effective, could also be turned against the New Republic. The Federation insisted it had no idea of the identity of that ship's crew and Scaur, against his distrustful nature, believed them.

That ship had to be found lest it be used against them or, if his Chiss team failed, use it against the Yuuzhan Vong. But the Federation had been unable to find it and Scaur couldn't shake the very-real possibility that it was here in their galaxy, up to who knew what kind of mischief, Yuuzhan Vong or otherwise…

VVV

Location: Reman Warbird _Scimitar_

Kamino System, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Sparks flew from the ceiling conduits, flying across the bridge and signing the hairs on the back of Shinzon's neck. But he had learned to live with plain both during his years in the dilithium mines of Remus and during his engagements against the Jem'Hadar, arguable the most vicious soldiers ever created. His attention needed to be focused here and now.

"Damage report!"

Vkruk swung his staff through the air, catching onto the bridge's railing and allowing him to hold on and pull himself up. His clawed, wrinkled hands upon the console, he struggled to gather an accurate reading.

"Dorsal shields are down to eighty-five percent, we have lost power on decks eight, nine, and twelve."

"Compensate as best as you can. Prepare to go to phase two!"

"Aye."

Had it been any other ship from the Milky Way Galaxy, those first shots would have probably disabled or destroyed them; such was the power output possessed by turbolasers. But the _Scimitar_'s enhanced shields were far greater than typical shield projection technology possessed by the Romulans, a result of Dominion projectors that had gone missing in the aftermath of the Dominion War from their shipyard in the Orias system.

Also, had it been anyone else firing at them, Shinzon would have blown them out of the sky with the _Scimitar's _disruptors, torpedoes, or even the thalaron generator. But not here. In fact, he was happy for his theory had been correct. Emperor Palpatine had _not_ wiped out the Kaminoan race. And if the Kaminoans were still alive, then there still existed a chance, _his _chance..

"Prepare to transmit."

"Ready, Centurion Shinzon."

Shinzon nodded and began to speak.

"To the people of Kamino. I am Shinzon of Remus. I come in peace. I wish to employ your services, services that would be most beneficial to both parties involved."

Shibzon waited a long moment. The turbolaser fire had stopped and the _Scimitar _drifted slowly in orbit of the watery world. Then, the communications console began beeping hushed tones. Vkruk, with his staff in hand, stepped towards the display and glanced down.

"We are receiving a return signal, audio only."

"Put it through, Vkruk."

The viceroy did as he was ordered and a strange, alien voice began filtering through the bridge's speakers, the computer system working quickly to translate the Kaminoan language using top of the line -- and "borrowed -- universal translating equipment .

" Len Tabo Ne Woin, je-ister of Kamino, Banu Le. You may speak."

"As I said, I, Shinzon of Remus, seek to purchase the use of your services, specifically cloning."

There was a long silence. Then the Banu Le responded.

"_Your information is outdated. We are no longer cloners. We have no wish to experience _another _Imperial sanction or reprisal."_

Shinzon smiled. He had learned how to differentiate between lies and truths during the Dominion War -- it hadn't been easy, considering that almost everything the Romulans had told him were lies, but there were the occasional grains of truth -- and he could tell within an instant that Kaminoan was lying.

"There is no need to deceive me. I know that you know that Palpatine's Empire is long dead. I know that you could never possibly abandon your primary choice of economy. I know that you still have contact with the outside galaxy and know of the threat it now faces and could pose to your world. You can continue your isolation, but there is no guarantee that it will succeed. I can give you technology and data that can help you defend against the Yuuzhan Vong should they attack your world. I can assure you that the weapons I possess are different from what you may expect and more suited for the unpredictability of Yuuzhan Vong tactics. "

There was further silence and the first hints of worry began to tug at Shinzon's gut, though he was tempted to consider it further evidence of his genetic breakdown -- and what a cruel piece of irony that would have been. Here he was, at the world that could save him and the condition was instead accelerating! He would sincerely hate to have to blackmail the Kaminoans with the Thalaron weapon he had stolen from the Tal Shiar laboratory all those years ago.

Then the console that Vkruk had remained standing at began chirping.

"Centurion, we have just received a set of landing coordinates."

Shinzon sat back in the chair of command, smiling. He _loved _it when things went as planned and when his gambles paid off.

"Vkruk, prepare a security escort and ready a dropship and an escort."

The Viceroy gave Shinzon the Reman equivalent of cocking an eyebrow.

"Would it not be wise to utilize transporters, Shinzon?"

Shinzon shook his head.

"No, not here. I wish to do this the old fashioned way, the way they are used to; I also wish not to alert them to our tactical advantage. And besides," he added with a slight hint of a grin upon his face, "a little rain never hurt anyone."

VVV

Location: San Francisco

Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Had she not been one of the most recognizable personnel in all of Starfleet, Alynna Necheyev could probably have been mistaken for a walking, hysterical cat-like creature, or perhaps a Cathir of the Republic's galaxy. Her hair was frazzled, her uniform disheveled, and she had a look in her eyes that made Cortin Zeweller very glad that his superiors were not physically present in the room.

"This is unbelievable. Grey'si is as insane as Picard. The Council has been bombed, we've suffered heavy fleet losses, and now he wants to continue this attempt at an alliance. Worse, the Council is following his insane lead."

That much was true. As Grey'si had predicted in his meeting -- and yes, Section 31 did indeed have access to that transcript; they wouldn't be much good if they weren't able to observe the movements and actions of their elected leader -- the Council had almost unanimously approved, despite the efforts of Viqi Shesh, a declaration of war against the Yuuzhan Vong and a strategic alliance with the New Galactic Republic.

"Your point, Admiral."

"My point is this: Why aren't _you _doing anything about it. Why not close the wormhole or -- "

"Admiral, I'm going to excuse that tone you're taking with us as simply exhaustion on your part from the stress of the last several days. As for the wormhole, I will say this: what makes you think we haven't _tried to close it?"_

haven't 

That revelation swung Nechayev out of her little rant.

"What?!"

"Since this all began, we've covertly tried to see about closing the phenomena, but have been unsuccessful. In its makeup, it is entirely unlike the Bajoran or Barzan Wormhole in its structure."

"Then what do we do about it?"

"For the moment, nothing. It has however, caused us to wonder if Picard's report on his contact with the god-like races wasn't _a hallucination or a Force trick on the part of the Jedi Skywalker. Admiral, before you go into another rant, let me be clear on this matter: I'm not saying Picard _is _right, I'm simply saying that this is all very strange indeed and we're not certain of _what _to believe._

wasn't is what 

There was a pause before the lead monolith continued.

"In the meantime, we are just as worried about the thalaron-ship and the bomber. We have a possible answer concerning the latter. During the battle, we detected a Federation transporter signature coming from the Ralroost. _The two may be connected…"_

Ralroost. 

As the briefing continued, Zweller leaned back, watching as Nechayev remained enraptured by the meeting. In reality, he was quietly receiving a message through an communications implant that was used by man an agent of the organization and virtually undetectable with standad5rd bio-scans.

"Cortin, we want you to keep an eye on her. Despite the services she has accomplished for us, I fear her hatred of Picard could be her undoing and us along with her."

"Understood," he mouthed, the implant picking up his mouth's movements and translating into speech for their recipient.

VVV

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Bajoran System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The wardroom aboard Deep Space Nine had achieved an illustrious history during the course of the last decade. It was in this meeting chamber that Cardassia and Bajor had signed their peace treaty, where Bajor had nearly become a member of the Federation, where many important planning moments of the Dominion War had taken place, and where the cease-fire to that same conflict had been signed.

If Federation historians had their way, the room would be salvaged and placed into a museum. But that would only happen once _Deep Space Nine _was de-commissioned and that day was still a long, long way away. So, the room continued to be used for weekly briefings and other important events aboard the joint Federation/Bajoran station.

On this particular stardate, it was now serving as the meeting between representatives of Unimatrix Zero, the Dominion, and Starfleet. The wall-mounted display showed a rough map of the Gamma Quadrant, far more detailed than anything gathered by the original _Defiant _during its initial foray into dominion territory. Only Odo would have shared territorial data like that. The map showed where the rogue Borg elements had struck. Chakotay was speaking at that moment.

"What I don't understand is why they aren't using transwarp drive to hit the key production centers and worlds."

Axum nodded.

"I spoke with Constable Odo and we came to a similar conclusion. Their data on the Dominion is several years old. The Dominion has expanded much in the time since their assimilation and the status quo is not what it once was. They're testing the waters, so to speak, before making any major tactical moves."

"Which means the longer we wait, the more likely they'll drive deeper and deeper into Dominion territory, " stated Odo, turning now to Kira.

"What's Starfleet's feeling on this mission?"

"Starfleet's approved this. The sooner we can stabilize this situation, the sooner efforts can be focused on the Yuuzhan Vong. The _Defiant _will be heading out with you under Commander Chakotay's command whenever you are ready to proceed."

Weyoun spoke up at this point.

"As ordered by the Founder, the Gamma-relay has been used to contact our central military command. A fleet will be arriving on the other side of the wormhole within a few days."

"Once we hook up with the Jem'Hadar fleet, Unimatrix Zero reinforcements will arrive from the Delta Quadrant. We'll begin enacting countermeasures for dealing with the Borg technology in the hands of the renegades," Axum continued. "If all goes according to plan and depending on the exact size of their force, we should hopefully be able to bring this to an end as quickly as possible."

VVV

In an effort to prevent emotional attachments from developing that could jeopardize them, the old Jedi Order had forbidden marriage among members of their order. Some, such as Corran Horn's father Nejaa Halcyon and Luke's father as well had gone against this -- though the actions of the latter had had dire consequences for both the Jedi and the entire galaxy.

But when Luke had begun reestablishing the Jedi Order, he knew that he would, due to practical matters and his own lack of knowledge, be forced to abandon some of the rules that had characterized their predecessors and the familial taboo had been one of the main ones. He had further emphasized the abandonment of that rule when he had married Mara and others like Streen and Tionne had followed in his path.

He felt that a Jedi's relationship with their partner made them a more complete Jedi and his marriage to Mara had been no exception. They both drew strength and inspiration from each other, especially now in the face of invasion and during her now cured Yuuzhan-Vong induced disease.

As a team, they had been very busy over the course of the day, touring _Deep Space Nine _and researching Bajor's relationship with the Prophets. Luke had been most interested in seeing Colonel Kira's office and the quarters that, even though they now lived on Bajor, still belonged to Sisko's family. Though it had been almost four years since the Captain had last been seen, the room still held a significant Force imprint, similar to what Leia had felt in orbit of Endor five years after Palpatine's first death.

But whereas Palpatine's mark had been what Leia described as a dark, cruel void, he felt only peace and harmony in those places touched most significantly by Benjamen Sisko.

Next on their list was a visit through the wormhole and then to Bajor, to seek out Kasidy Yates and the Orbs. Major Kira, though busy in regards to planning the joint Starfleet/Unimatrix Zero/Dominion operation and in having been reunited with her lover, was working on arranging them transportation. It would have been far easier if they had the _Jade Saber _with them for traveling purposes, but Luke had been insistent that they depart for _Deep Space Nine_

He and Mara were now discussing these details within the confines of their quarters, eating a quiet dinner, the stars slowly moving past them through the viewing portals.

"So, what do we do until then?"

Luke smiled.

"I know the perfect way to spend the evening, The Colonel actually suggested it."

"Alright, I'm listening."

VVV

"Hey, pallie!"

The Jedi Masters had proceeded through the Promenade and the local gaming and drinking establishment and after Mara had nearly been hit on by a large, bald alien sitting at the bar -- which had brought back memories of the incident in the Mos Eisley cantina and fear that Mara was going to follow in Obi-Wan's footsteps -- had proceeded upstairs in to what appeared to be some kind of Lounge. It resembled less the Mos Eisley Cantina or even Quark's Bar and more of some of the plush lounges that Luke had seen after leaving his desert homeworld and that Mara had done undercover work in .

"I'm Vic Fontaine, your resident holographic singer and your host for the evening. So, the Colonel recommend the Lounge as your spot, eh?"

Luke looked surprised

"You know Colonel Kira?"

Vic nodded coyly.

"She told me to expect you. And yeah, I do know her. Who do you think it was that got the Colonel and Odo together?"

"Ah."

"A and speaking of which, if you'll take your seats, both the Colonel and Odo recommended this one for you two. "

Vic stepped back atop his Lounge stage and gestured to his holographic band.

"Okay boys. And a one and two and three!"

And so the band played as the lights dimmed and Vic began to work his magic.

"Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away  
If you can use, some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
Come fly with me, we'll fly , let's fly away!"

Mara looked a Luke, an amused expression on her face.

"You call this relaxing?"

"Yes."

Mara just shook her head as she and her husband embraced and began to dance, lost each other's arms and in the moment that seemed to last forever.

VVV

Location: _Millennium Falcon_

Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Han Solo had never claimed to be father material. He had never known his parents and the closest thing he had had to a parental figure had been less the abusive trader Garris Shrike and more his Wookie cook, Dewlanna. When he had married Leia and she had become pregnant, he had been uncharacteristically worried about his ability to raise children "properly". Luckily, Leia, despite Bail Organa not having been her real father, and See-Threepio had known a thing or two about "proper" parenting.

But her royal highness and Goldenrod were currently billions of light-years away and Mara and Luke were chasing Force-beings on the other side of the Federation. So, that was why Jacen and Jaina, against their will, were looking after their cousin and his nephew down on the planet surface and why he was now speaking with his youngest son and with Commander Worf in the main cabin.

"Look, are you sure you want to go halfway across the Quadrant _now?_

Anakin nodded.

"Great. First your aunt and uncle and now you. I might as well retire to Riza."

"Risa," corrected Worf, despite his own dislike of the pleasure planet.

"Whatever. Look, I --"

"Dad, we'll be fine."

"Well, considering that all the bodies of power around her seem to keep getting shot at or blown up, so sue me for worrying."

"I will watch over him, Captain Solo.. Starfleet has allowed me to undertake this mission due to my former status as Federation ambassador to Q'onos. Your son is a formidable warrior. The Klingon Empire would be honored to welcome a Jedi Knight. We'll be in contact with you as well."

Han sighed and looked at his son once more.

"Your mother's going to kill me when she gets back, you know that."

Anakin grinned.

"I know."

Han rolled his eyes and muttered something about teenagers before hugging his son. He had accepted after having come to terms with Chewie's death a year earlier that his children had the right to spread their wings. Besides, Leia was the bigger control freak, not him -- though he would never mention that to her face, of course. He may have been a smuggler, but you only

"Good luck to both of you."

Worf nodded and tapped

"Worf to _Gorkon_. Two to beam up."

But as his son de-materialized in a shaft of life -- and he was still, despite everything he had seen during his years as a smuggler and Rebel, having trouble getting used -- he just couldn't help but shake the same feeling that he had had more than twenty years earlier when he had parted ways with Lando to board the stolen Imperial shuttle _Tydirium_, that he would never see his son in person again.

VVV

Location: Yuuzhan Vong Warship _Yammka's Mount_

Intergalactic Void, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

It has often been argued that war is essential for the health of the nation. That may have been true, but the warriors waging that war were only as good as the commanders who led them into battle. And simply wasn't their strategies that mattered. An idea commander was one who could not only plan adequately, but also had charisma and could instill confidence and loyalty in the legions at their command.

Both galaxies had examples of this throughout their long history of war from Count Dooku and Grand Admiral to Thrawn to Captain/Admiral James T. Kirk and General/Chancellor Martok. And despite their alien presence, the Yuuzhan Vong were no exception to this. Even more so than Tsavong Lah, there had been a modern commander that had fulfilled these requirements when he had been Warmaster, a title that he now held once again: Czulkang Lah, father of Tsavong Lah and the new Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster.

The Warmaster had immediately, following Shimmra's appointment, begun taking steps to continue where his son had failed. To that end, he had chosen Supreme Commander Choka's flagship, the _Yammka_, for his mobile base of operations. Czulkang Lah's fame and respect among the Yuuzhan Vong was so great that the ship had been re-christened _Yammka's Mount_.

Aboard the newly-christened _Yammka's Mount, _Nas Choka and Czulkang Lah were analyzing the tactical situation that their people were faced with.The blaze bug formations depicted the fleets poised to strike against the Republic, with tactical villips representing these fleets' commanders. Lah was currently speaking.

"We will continue to spread discourse, yes. But we cannot waste precious time, especially now in light of the infidel's 'negotiations'. We must make our moves militarily and quickly lest the enemy be upon the hinges of our fort."

"Let then come," growled one supreme commander's visage, _"so that we may avenge ourselves."_

growled one supreme commander's visage, 

Czulkang wearily shook his head.

"Business before pleasure, Commander Tugorn. And let me also make this clear: I will _not_ disobey the Supreme Overlord over a familial matter. My son brought that defeat and disgrace upon both himself and us. I will not make the same mistakes.

"But what of his plans, of Project Voxyn?" asked another. Lah considered this for a moment.

"I will allow it to continue for the moment. But the Jedi will not dominate my strategies and moves as they did my son's."

As the sessions continued and Lah began to plot out their new battle plans, the feelings of panic and worry that had plagued Choka since the first assualt on Sector 001 began to ease. They were working with a master, a legend in his own time. With Czulkang Lah's direction, he knew that Yuuzhan Vong could and would cleanse this galaxy of infidels and then move onto the Unclean of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was only a matter of time and proper favor with the gods.

VVV

Location: Quintessence

Somewhere in the Universe

As one of many essential pillars of the universe, the Q had, for lack of a better term, "Been there, done that, and got the t-shirt." They had for the most part seen it all and very little surprised them.

However, the Lady Q had only seen her husband significantly injured within a godly realm once, during the Continuum Civil War. The level of devastation caused to a godly realm also had last been seen during the Continuum Civil War and to the Q-M Wars before that.

"Dad!"

q screamed and ran to his father, the elder Q holding up his hands.

"I'm totally fine, Junior. It'll take more than a celestial blast to put this trickster down."

"You mean like a dressing down from mom?"

"Don't give her any ideas."

Lady Q smiled softly at the sight of father and son reunited, then gazed out at what had been the Quintessence's meeting chamber. The other representatives were fine, albeit nursing their own wounds. She finally found the other one she sought, his form leaning against one of the blackened pillars."

"Stranger."

He nodded to her.

"Q. It's been a while.

Q looked incredulous.

"You _know _the Stranger?"

She smiled coyly.

"You'd be amazed who I know throughout the cosmos."

Q didn't bother to retort, instead grumbling into his tattered robes. The Stranger allowed himself a quick smile before his weary expression returned.

"But your husband is right. Ideas are precisely what we need now," he said. "Have your superiors in the Q continuum taken any steps on their own or rallied their own

She shook her, shock and amazement spreading across the Stranger's face.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm. That's odd. That's very odd."

He was silent for a long moment, lost in thought. He then turned to Sisko.

"Emissary, can you handle things here for a short while?"

The former Starfleet Captain nodded.

"Thank you. I will return shortly."

He walked out of the remains of the council circle towards the trio of Q's.

"I believe a trip to your Continuum is in order."

"Why?"

"Because if what I think is going on with your comrades is indeed happening, then things may have just become even further than the loss of our agent."

VVV

_To be continued…_

VVV

Author's Notes:

And they're off! Act II is now underway. Thanks for everyone for sticking with it and I promise, you won't be disappointed.

The Q's own brand of 911 can be found in the audio-book/play _Spock vs. Q: The Sequel_

Nejaa Halcyon's rogue status against the Jedi Order's social taboos can be found in _Jedi Trial, _the latest _Clone Wars _hardcover.

You can probably guess who the alien that tried to hit on Mara was.

The Quark/Lando, Koval/Spock/Romulus, and Uhura/Female Founder subplots will pick up again in a chapter or two. Act II, Part I was not meant to be too elaborate, just a simple beginning to the next installment/Act.


	22. Act II, Part II

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds -- Act II, Scene II

"A foolish consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds, adored by statesmen and philosophers and divines."

-- Ralph Waldo Emerson --

Author's Notes: I'd like to take this time to apologize for the delays in getting the next installment of the project out over the last two months. The Holiday season has a way of screwing with me and computer-related issues have not helped either. The delays have, however, been advantageous and welcome in some respects. It's given me a chance to go back and look over the strengths and flaws of Act I.

Act I, I will not deny, was ambitious. When I first began in 2001, I had no inkling or idea of where I was going with this; the first two chapters were simple experiments. That all changed in the Fall of 2003 and I was forced to expand on those initial musings and decide where this story would go. With the first act finished, I've been able to take time off and plot out what needs to happen before the curtain falls on my little project.

But, enough talk. Enjoy!

VVV

Location: The Q Continuum  
Somewhere in the Universe

As any scientist or computer could tell you, the speed of light was - surprise - the rate at which light traveled! However, if light speed had an odometer whose scale was from one to ten, then the Q moved on the level of…well, eleven was an _understatement_.

And with that kind of mileage in mind, the trio of Q and the individual known as the Stranger had materialized mere moments in the realm of the Q Continuum mere moments after departing the charred remains of the Quintessence. The Q had expected to emerge into the Q's home realm and be greeted with order and discipline that a monumental crisis such as the Merging could produce.

What they had found instead was chaos.

The barren farmland that had greeted previous non-Q upon arriving in the Continuum was still there, but it was…different. The sub-ether was in massive quantum flux, a response that was possible only to the over-stimulation of the Q.

In layman's terms, it had appeared that the shit had finally hit the fan.

The fields were now filled with a pool of water that glistened in the sunlight. Like the Quintessence's fire-pit, stars and planets could be seen through the swirling liquid. But it was not the sudden appearance of one of the fundamental elements that disturbed Q, oh no.

Beings he had known for all of eternity to be dull, brooding pieces of flesh, were dancing around pool as if they didn't have a care in this or any other world. And they were singing, to boot. It was _what _they were singing that was surprising and shocking at the same time. It was unlike any sound he had heard and went something like this:

Forward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and join the chase!  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus-race.  
Backward, forward, outward, inward  
Bottom to the top,  
Never a beginning There can never be a stop  
To skipping, hopping, tripping  
Fancy free and gay,

I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday.  
Round and round and round we go  
And dance for evermore,  
Once we were behind  
But now we find we are  
Forward, backward, inward, outward,  
Come and join the chase!  
Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race.

For the longest of moments, everyone in their group was silent. Young q looked at Lady Q, who proceeded to look at Q, and then finally, all three looked at the Stranger.

"Will someone please tell me what in the name of the seven spiral galaxies is going on here?!" Q moaned. The Stranger sighed as usual.

"It is as I feared. The Merging, Q. The Merging."

VVV

Location: Bothan Assault Cruiser _Ralroost_  
Earth Station McKinley

Used to serving Federation vessels, the S.C.E personnel at the Sol System-based shipyards had been initially reluctant to service the New Republic, Nubian, and Chiss vessels in need of repair following the repulsion of the second Yuuzhan Vong strike. But Grey'si and Starfleet Command had ordered it, in part to allow both groups to learn of the other's technological understandings and practices.

Needless to say, conservative elements of the Federation Council and Starfleet Command had opposed such a measure. Indeed, Admiral Nechaevy and Senator Ob'rin of Klestron IV had become the leading critics and opponents to the ratification of the Council's almost unilateral Declaration of War against the Yuuzhan Vong. Though they had been unsuccessful initially, people were starting to listen them and question the decisions of both the Council and Command.

Section 31 was counting on that.

The failure to collapse the wormhole and the second Yuuzhan Vong attack had made the faces behind the monoliths wonder if perhaps they may have been a tad out of their league. So, while they would continue to commit covert actions, the direction of public policy would fall towards the good admiral.

For all of her hysterics, she did have valid points. The Federation was less than four years out of the Dominion War and the Federation seemed eager to go at it again, this time against a far greater and powerful foe than the Dominion. From what NRI has shared -- and this estimate could very well be biased - the Yuuzhan Vong were at least several hundred thousand strong. The Federation in turn was merely several thousand strong. Now, ancient Earth history was not one of his primary interests, but the name Custer _did _mean something to Cortin Zweller.

So, they would allow the good Admiral to continue her growing public relations campaign. But if it came back to do them a blow then, well, Zweller knew what he had to do in order to silence her; Section 31 had ordered it and one _never _refused an order from the organization, after all.

In any event, if the damage to both _Ralroost_ and _Crix Madine_ hadn't been as bad as it was, then either one or both would be at Coruscant now, delivering Captain Picard and his team to the reception and negotiations that awaited then. But they hadn't and so, that made Cortin Zweller's life much easier.

As he had done so three weeks earlier onboard the Star Destroyer _Tempest_, Zweller had donned the identity of Gaiu Caion, enlisted officer of the New Galactic Republic Navy. The flight deck of _Ralroost _was not entirely deserted. The remains of the Bothan admiral's starfighter squadrons were docked, the occasional spark of life being astromechs or pilots.

To those present, he seemed to be doing nothing more than jotting down notes on damages to _Ralroost_'s personnel and equipment. In a manner of speaking, that was what he was doing. The concealed tricroder that the Section's engineers and scientists had disguised and built into his costume was scanning the _Ralroost'_shanger, albeit in quick, undetectable bursts -- at least he hoped. The Republic's --

The Tricorder's systems registered something. Zweller had to be careful as he moved into position. He had already hit three unknowns during his initial sweeps, the device picking up the DNA of various alien species native to the Republic galaxy, from a Talz to a Bothan. The target DNA his superiors had sent him to locate eluded him and --

…

Bingo.

Like Pavel Chekov aboard the _Enterprise_-A a century beforehand, Zweller had struck gold. The tricorder had detected microscopic amounts of alien tissue and DNA, but it matched the samples that Starfleet Medical had removed from Yuuzhan Vong killed in both battles for Sector 001. There was the first link in the chain that would prove the Yuuzhan Vong rather than the Republic had been meddling in the affairs of the United Federation of Planets. His mission complete, Zweller prepared to exit to stage left.

"This is the Leaning Pizza Tower; you called in an order, sir," he spoke quietly and quickly into his disguised communicator.

"We did. We have some hungry people here," the transporter chief of the _Phantasm _replied.

the transporter chief of the replied. 

"The pizza's in the box, it'll be on your doorstop shortly."

That was spy for "One to beam out."

VVV

Moments after the transporter beam dissolved Cortin Zweller's form, the Section 31 agent vanished a second time. This second instance was the cutting of power to a display console located in a secure quarters elsewhere on the _Ralroost_. The captive audience consisted of one single individual, who sat in the darkness for a long moment.

He then sat back, sipping his Ithorian mineral water. The brand was in high demand, the result of the destruction of Ithor at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong -- and to an extent, the Jedi -- and it was difficult to locate the prized beverage. He had a cache on board, trying to delve into it sparingly. Years of fighting the Galactic Empire and a dozen other threats to the New Republic had taken their toll on the agent and the stuff was one of the few things that could keep him calm.

The new experimental detection systems that NRI had installed on board during the _Ralroost_'s last stop in drydock had proven their worth. Though designed to attempt to see through the Yuuzhan Vong's ooglith masquers, they were also adept in detecting non-Republic technology.

He immediately and delicately began dictating into his recording device. The message would be smuggled out to his NRI contact on board the next Republic transport to journey through the Terran-Nubian wormhole, who would then bring it to Coruscant. Director Scaur needed to know of the intrusion by Federation spies aboard the _Ralroost_.

VVV

Location: Kamino

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Shinzon took it back -- a little rain _did _hurt, particularly on a world like Kamino. This was even worse than Ferenginar -- though that was based more on what he had heard of the planet; his missions during the Dominion War had not taken him _that _far into the Alpha Quadrant. Plentiful water was a precious and almost mythical resource on Remus, made more valuable due to the barbarity of the Romulan slavers.

Maybe we should have hit Wayland after all.

Even as the thought sprung from his mind, he quickly dismissed it . Though Wayland had been a potential target from which to retrieve cloning technology, the data that he had intercepted showed that it was a no-go for three major reasons.

First, the cloning facility, Mount Tantiss, had been destroyed in a Republic-led assault nearly two decades earlier. Archaeologists and engineers had been digging through the rubble ever since then, but had found that nothing had survived the cataclysm. Secondly, even if a Sparatti cloning cylinder had survived the blast, he wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to operate the machines.

True, he could experiment on any number of the willing and loyal Remans at his command, but if he did, then he knew he would be no better than the Romulan doctors that had experimented on Reman males and females for generations untold. Besides, they were in a strange land and he needed all of his men in fighting condition should things take a turn for the worse.

Thirdly, though Wayland was easily reachable with their stolen transwarp drive, there was the occupation issue. Wayland had fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong the previous year and with the aliens' advances since then, it was located far behind enemy lines. And despite their victory in Sector 001, Shinzon was not overconfident or egotistical.

He knew that it had been the element of surprise that had allowed him to annihilate Tsavong Lah's armada at Earth. If he had read the Yuuzhan Vong character correctly, he knew that the Vong would not allow them to live long should they find them. The very fact that he had popped up in Sector 001 would make them think that he was still there.

He suddenly stiffened at the thought.

If they discovered the vessel's nationality or launched a blind jihad, Remus would become engulfed in the fires of war should the invaders move on the Beta Quadrant. If that happened, then everything he lived for and cared about would be reduced to ashes without any remorse from the alien invaders. True, Romulus would also die, but he only cared about that world due to the threat it posed to his people.

He could not, he would not allow such a thing to happen.

Therefore, the sooner his business with the Kaminoans was conducted, the sooner he could have Vkruk set a return course for the Terran-Nubian wormhole and their return to their home. He kept thinking that as the Reman dropship was approved for launch.

Six _Scorpion_-class attack fighters had followed the _Zemba-_class dropship from the main hanger of the _Scimitar _as they had descended down the celestial ladder towards the planet's watery surface. The planet's storms had made the landing difficult, but they had arrived at their destination.

Shinzon had only been familiar with three alien species growing up: Romulans, Remans, and himself, a human. The Dominion War in turn had introduced him to Jem'Hadar and Vorta. But none of them even came close to resembling the creature now standing before him, a creature who seemed at peace with the tempest that continually pounded the Kaminoan structure.

Banu Le stood before the door, Kaminoan guards across from him.

"Welcome to Kamino, Shinzon of Remus. I am Minister Banu Le. If you will please follow with me, refreshments await you in the main foyer."

VVV

Location: _IKS Gorkon_

En route to Q'onoS

Though they would vehemently deny it, the Klingon Empire had once been afraid of the United Federation of Planets.

Well, that was not entirely accurate.

The Klingons of the twenty-second century had kept to their own affairs, ignoring the Xindi attack, the discovery of the Kir'Shara, and other events that had led to Earth's war with the Romulans and the founding of their interstellar alliance. That had all changed decades later when the Federation's expansion into the Beta Quadrant had brought them into contact with the Empire.

The High Command of that era had not been so much afraid of the Federation's military arm, Starfleet, as they had been about its ideals and principles. Equality for all beings, the right to independence and freedom - such principles, while noble to Vulcans and humans, could lead to revolt across the face of all that the Klingon people had created from the aftermath of the Hur'q invasion millennia before.

So, they had entered into an agreement with a shared enemy - the Romulans. In exchange for military hardware and D7 Cruisers , the Klingons had received the Romulan Star Empire's greatest achievement -- the cloaking device. Though the Alliance had broken apart after less than a decade, the Klingons had retained the technology and had perfected it as best as they could over the next century -- much to the Romulans' regret.

The _I.K.S. Gorkon _was one such example of that Klingon evolution of the device. Though not as sophisticated as their Romulan counterparts, the _Chancellor_-class vessel was still more than adequately shielded from both conventional sensor packages and the naked eye. In the captain's quarters, Worf, Klag, and Drex were discussing the attack on Martok over cups of steaming warnog; the attack had pushed away all thoughts of drinking bloodwine to their victory over the Yuuzhan Vong.

From what they understood, the attack had occurred during the High Council session where the discussion of the Yuuzhan Vong had come up and whether or not they would take action against the alien foe. The conservative elements had blasted Martok for sending the _Gorkon _and the task-force into the fray, just as the shooting had started, which in turn could lead to reprisals from the aliens.

Details were sketchy from this point on, but it had appeared that someone had begun shooting from one of the shielded ventilation panels in the rebuilt Great Hall. The shooter had utilized chemical propelled weaponry - similar in concept to Starfleet's TR-116 rifle as Worf had found out during the serial killings on _Deep Space Nine _towards the end of the Dominion War -- hence why it had not shown up to the building's scanners. A detonation of a flash grenade and disabling of the security system had allowed the shooter to escape.

Martok was still alive, but it didn't look good. The Chancellor had taken five hits to the chest, but it appeared that _Sto-Vo-Kor _didn't want the grizzled old warrior just yet. And so, the _Gorkon _was on its way home, its three most important personnel on board - excluding Anakin Solo -- discussing who it was who nay have tried to kill their leader.

Both Klag and Worf was slightly worried about Drex's reaction to the news. Where once Drex may have been frothing at the mouth, crying out for vengeance and battle, he was dead silent, an icy calm draped over the only son of Martok. The deaths of his mother and sisters three years earlier had matured him and now the thought of losing his only remaining family member hardened him. Worf was now speaking.

"_Cui Bono,_" the Starfleet officer had said.

It was an old phrase from the Ancient Earth language called Latin and it was one of Captain Picard's favorite phrases. Ordinarily, Worf paid little attention to different human languages, despite having been raised in the Ukraine. But Picard had mentioned this phrase on several occasions, causing the Klingon to ask the walking dictionary - at least as a certain omnipotent entity that had plagued the _Enterprise_-D had called him; Worf had great respect for Data and his abilities - its meaning.

"Who benefits," the android had explained to Worf and as he in turn now explained to Klag and Drex.

So, who benefited from the attempted assassination of the Klingon people's chancellor?

This was not the first time that Martok had been challenged by elements of the Empire. His bastard son Morjod had launched a coup in the days following the Dominion's final defeat at Cardassia, a cog in a complex stratagem of revenge planned by one Gothmara, a lover of Martok during the general's youth. Their plan had devious and well-planed and had come very close to succeeding.

But a gathering of forces loyal to Martok, from those who had served with him in the War to the mysterious sect of ancient poet-warriors known as the _Katai_, from Worf, Ezri Dax, and Alexander to the clone of Emperor Kahless himself had fought the insurgents on the icy plains of Boreth itself and had won the day, though at great cost to the General. The Ketha Lowlands had been burned to the ground by Morjod's forces, the venerable _Rotarran_ and the mighty _Negh'Var _had gone the way of the _Enterprise_-D and the original _Defiant_, and the fierce Lady Sirella and their daughters had been executed.

No, Morjod and Gothmara were as dead as doornails; there was not doubt whatsoever about that. But the question remained: Who had been behind this? In addition, why would they attack now? The Empire had been recovering well thus far from their losses sustained in the Dominion War. Martok's defeat of Morjod's coup and the re-discovery of the Sword of Kahless had helped revitalize the Klingon people and set them on the road to the new age envisioned by Kahless and the _Katai_. It had to be in connection to the Yuuzhan Vong and the New Republic, Worf had decided.

But why kill Martok? Killing him would plunge the Empire into chaos at a time when it needed unity if this alien foe should invade. Perhaps, the conspirators hoped that a new leader would rise up to lead the charge against the alien invaders. Or perhaps, like Gothmara, someone else held a grudge against the Chancellor and had been unable to act following Morjod's failed coup. Or perhaps…

This line of discussion continued for another half hour, causing Worf to sigh as he gulped down the remnants of his cup of _warnog_; the situation had called for alcohol over his customary prune juice, an beverage that ironically thanks to the man Gowron had called one of the Empire's greatest traitors, had become one of the main imports to the Klingon Empire. So many suspects, so many questions, so few answers. It looked as if they would have to wait until the _Gorkon _reached Q'oNos before they could truly get any answers.

VVV

Though Anakin tried not to usually pry into the thoughts of those around him, there were times where he could not helped but "hear" strong outbursts and emotions through the Force; it had always been that way since he was a child.

His thoughts turned to his new little cousin and thoughts of Ben Skywalker. Training at the _praxeum _in the jungles of Yavin 4 had allowd him to gain a olfactory sense regarding the animals and plants of the world where the Rebel Alliance had established its first permanent base of operations.

But nothing, _nothing _on Yavin 4 smelled like the cabins onboard the _Gorkon_.

There was no doubt that Jaina and Jacen were the lucky ones, staying on Earth and watching Ben, though he suspected that could change at any time. Jaina was still technically a part of Rogue Squadron and Colonel Darklighter could be forced to reverse her leave at any time. Besides, neither of them were ones to stay out of the fight; the same could be said of him.

So, if that was the case, then why was he on a vessel headed in the opposite direction from the only way to his home galaxy?

Perhaps it was to make a positive impression upon the inhabitants of this galaxy, in light of the growing anti-Jedi sentiment that his galaxy hadn't seen since the height of the Clone Wars. Records from the Clone Wars were sparse; Palpatine's efforts had paid off in concealing many of the finer details of the conflict that had signaled the end of the Old Republic and the beginning of the New Order. But he knew the Jedi's isolated position had been one of the weaknesses taken advantage of by the Emperor.

Perhaps it was Alexander. He had spent much time, aside from dueling and trying to fathom the rather exotic dishes favored by the warriors of the Klingon Empire, speaking of their past and their similarities. Both young men were haunted by their families' past and struggling to challenge that. Or perhaps it was the Force itself, calling him to fullfill a mission that he couldn't begin to comprehend or understand.

Whatever the reason, he would help them unravel this puzzle and discover who it was that had tried to kill the honorable Chancellor.

VVV

Location: Deep Space Nine  
Bajor System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Much like the _D7_-class cruisers a century before, the sight of a Jem'Hadar cruiser and its escort of twelve attack ships sitting dead in space a mere ten kilometers from _Deep Space Nine_ would once have caused even the most hardened warrior to break into a sweat. The fact that crewmembers in Ops were currently doing so was a reminder that even four years after the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, the peace with the Dominion was still a fragile one at best.

But if this joint Starfleet-Dominion-Unimatrix Zero operation was successful, then it would go a long way towards solidifying relationships with the vast, fascistic power that controlled much of the Gamma Quadrant - though that could soon change given what Axum and Odo had told them. In addition, Colonel Kira, through Admiral Ross, had heard that were elements in Starfleet that wouldn't mind the idea of renegade Borg giving a bloody nose to the power that had spent two years trying to destroy the Federation. But this was flawed reasoning.

Old prejudices die hard, as Kira knew all too well. The Kira that had aided Legate Damar and helped free Cardassia from the Dominion had been a far different individual than the Kira who had helped end the Occupation and vehemently protested the Provisional Council's request for Federation assistance and membership.

The Colonel was standing in Ops, bidding a farewell to her lover and his escort of Weyoun and Tarana'tar.

The Constable nodded to the Vorta, who proceed to please his god by tapping a wristband similar to the one worn by the Vorta spy Eris nearly a decade before. The trio that represented the three hierarchies of the Gamma Quadrant power vanished in the purple and silver hues of a Dominion transporter beam.

VVV

"Captain on the bridge!"

Commander Chakotay settled into the command chair of the new _Defiant_. It took him a moment to adjust to the "tough little ship's" chair of command; after all, he had come to know his own chair on _Voyager _quite well over its seven-year sojourn and old habits died hard. He'd had to do the same after the destruction of the _Liberty _at the Caretaker's Array. 

"Mr. Nog, prepare to take us out, one quarter impulse power."

It was tempting, again out of habit, to call the young lieutenant Tom or Mr. Paris. This was going to take some getting used to.

"One quarter impulse power, aye," replied Starfleet's first Ferengi officer, his hands manipulating the control panels of the _Defiant _as if it were a fine instrument or, in the Ferengi's case, a ledger.

Slowly but surely, the _Defiant's _RCS thrusters brought the 'escort friage' clear of the Cardassian station's docking rings and into the path of the Dominion and Borg ships.

"Hail the Dominion and Borg flagships, Dax," he ordered. The Trill lieutenant complied.

"Constable Odo, Axum, we're ready to proceed on your mark."

VVV

_"Understood. See you on the other side, _Defiant."

An individual of millions of minds, but of one single body smiled at the image of the Bajoran wormhole opening, the real-time footage coming from one of the Unimatrix Zero ships' holocams. They didn't know that they were transmitting, of course; precautions were still necessary. The attempted destruction of the Fusion Cube had been an opportunity that had been too good to pass up. But no matter, for everything was slowly coming into place.

The Restoration would soon begin.

VVV

"It truly is an impressive sight."

Focused on the site of the closing Bajoran wormhole, Kira hadn't heard the doors open into her office and so couldn't help but jump silently in her seat. Turning her head, she could see that her visitors were Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. She couldn't help, but wonder briefly if they had received lessons from Garak, but knew that wasn't the case. Her cat-like reflexes had dulled somewhat in the ten years since the end of the Occupation, especially with the end of the Dominion War. Shakaar would never let her hear the end of it.

"That it is," she replied to Skywalker's earlier comment. Her smiled faltered slightly.

"I know you want to see the Celestial Temple, but a problem has arisen."

"What kind of problem?"

Kira held up one of the Starfleet issue PADDs laying on her desk.

"I have orders from Starfleet Command. The wormhole's unfortunately off limits for the time being."

"I would assume it has to do with Mission Gamma," Mara said. Kira nodded.

"Exactly. Until the rogue Borg threat has been neutralized, Starfleet wants to minimize the amount of traffic between both quadrants. Odo and Axum fully agreed with this."

"As do I," replied Luke. He had no wish to antagonize the strange, new people of the Milky Way Galaxy. Better to make a fresh, clean introduction of the Jedi here as opposed to the sentiment they faced on all fronts at home.

"I do however have news concerning your request for a ship."

Colonel Kira tapped the console on the desk-mounted display and a real-time feed of one of _Deep Space Nine_'s landing pads came into focus.

"She's a _Danube-_class runabout, the _Rio Grande_. I can personally vouch that she's the safest of the runabouts; she's the only remaining of the original complement that_ Deep Space Nine _originally received ten years ago. In addition, it's the ship that then-Commander Sisko flew when he discovered the Celestial Temple."

That piqued Luke's interest. But he quickly noticed something rather obvious.

"You do realize that that is a _Federation _ship, yes?"

"Yes," Kira replied slightly suspiciously. Luke held up his hands.

"I mean no disrespect to you Colonel. I simply wondered if Starfleet approved Jedi usage of one of their support craft."

Kira's suspicion and worry faded.

"You've made some friends in high places since coming through the Terran-Nubian wormhole. Starfleet approved the loan of the _Rio Grande _to you. It's fueled and ready for launch when you're ready -- I just realized, do you know how to fly it?"

"I flew the _Enterprise_-E during the second Yuuzhan Vong attack on Sector 001. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. If not, we have Artoo and the ship's systems are quite user-friendly, after all," Luke said.

Kira laughed.

"Yeah, I had trouble getting used to that when Starfleet took over administration of the station, too."

"Thank you for generosity, Colonel Kira."

"It's no problem. May the Prophets guide you in your quest,"

Luke and Mara both bowed to Kira.

"May the Force be with you," the Jedi couple replied in turn.

VVV

Location: _U. S.S. Enterprise_-E

Spacedock, Earth

Commander Riker had always felt that the _Enterprise_-D had gone before her time. The previous flagship had been built with the purpose of a thirty-year mission, yet she had only lasted seven. Her destruction above and on Veridian III had been a two-fold blow to Starfleet. Not only had they lost the flagship, but in just under seven years, Starfleet had lost half of the initial order of _Galaxy_-class crusiers.

Thankfully, that hadn't stopped them from halting production of the ship. If it had, then many of the battles that Starfleet had been faced with since the destruction of the previous _Starship Enterprise _may have turned out quite differently. Operation Return was one such example. The _Galaxy _wings had accounted for ten percent of the losses sustained by the Cardassian/Dominion fleet during that pivotal encounter.

In the case of the newest _Enterprise_,there was more that had been passed onto her than simply her name and senior staff. The main social lounge was also named Ten-Forward, but unlike her counterpart, was devoid of an El-Aurian bartender. The lounge was sparse, as most of the crew was engaged in repairing the damage sustained during the fight for Sector 001.

As acting Captain, Riker was sitting down with his old friend Geordi laForge for a quick bite to eat in between his conversations with Starfleet Command. Even in the 24th century, bureaucracy was still a bitch and it was bound to get worse, as Riker knew from past experience

"Mind if I join you?"

Riker and Geordi both looked up at their unexpected visitor. It was Captain Solo, looking similar to the state of the _Enterprise _engineers. He had a two day growth of stubble on his features and his clothes were rumpled and layered with oil and dirt.

"By all means, Captain Solo."

Riker didn't refuse the request because it would have not have looked good for the acting commander of the Federation Flagship and also because he gotten to like Solo. Reminded him of many ways of the man he had once been before meeting his friends and extended family on both the two recent _Starships Enterprise_.

"Call me Han."

Han pulled up a chair and joined the two senior officers. Geordi asked Solo what he had selected from Ten-Forward's replicator.

"It's called Sirloin steak, I think, with a red wine dressing or something like that."

The officers watched as the man who had commanded the mighty _Mon Remonda_, knocked Boba Fett into the Sarlacc Pit at the Battle of Carkoon, and had survived torture at hands of Darth Vader himself took a cautious bite of the steak. He was silent, chewing the meat slowly and carefully. A pleasurable look came across his face.

"Too bad my wife can't cook like this," he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Riker and laForge chuckled softly.

"So, how's the repair work on the _Millennium Falcon_," Geordi asked.

"Done. Had Jacen and Jaina helped, it would have been done sooner, but I'm used to long nights in that bird."

"Why didn't you call them up?"

"They're watching Ben."

"Ah."

"It's for the best, anyway."

"Why?"

"With the number of times that my kids were abducted over the years, I was always ready to go blasting with my old BlasTech DL-44 to get them back. Now it's my nephew and his father is the greatest Jedi of this generation. So, no only are the guys who try to kidnap Ben going to get screwed over, but I'm second in line."

All three men laughed.

"Have you ever considered having a family?" Han directed his question at the _Enterprise_'s XO. Commander Riker was silent for a moment, plotting out his response.

"Deanna and I have given thought about it. But there's out dedication to Starfleet to think about. Of course, her mother wouldn't hear of us _not _having children."

Han grinned.

"Hey, my father-in-law was a Sith Lord, so it's not all that bad."

He chuckled before continuing.

"It's both the greatest adventure in life. Despite the mistakes I've made in raising Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, I wouldn't change a thing."

He truly meant that; he no longer blamed Anakin for the death of his Wookie co-pilot and friend almost two years earlier at Sernpidal.

"Speaking of Deanna, has there been anything from Coruscant?"

Riker shook his head.

"Not yet. We can only hope that the reception is proceeding without any problems and that the negotiations to secure the Republic-end of an Alliance will be fruitful.

"I'll drink to that," Han said. The ex-Corellian smuggler raised his glass of water; he had sworn off alcohol as a result of his brief marriage to the bottle following the death of Chewbacca.

"To the beginning of a beautiful friendship, then. I'm sure even as I speak that Coruscant is having a wonderful effect on your people."

VVV

Location: Coruscant  
That Galaxy Far, Far Away

"Merde."

If there was a leader among those opposed to the latest generation of dress uniforms that Starfleet had begun using prior to the Briar Patch incident, it was Jean-Luc Picard. No matter how many times the replictator created a uniform, it could never get the dammed collar sized right for the captain of the Federation flagship.

Of course, the New Republic had nothing representing replicator technology. The only Federation technology they had were their PADD's, communicators, phasers, Lt. Munro's Hazard Team armor, and, well, Data. So, there was little to nothing he could do about it until the Naboo Hub could open a transwarp conduit to the Scilliant Planet.

"Captain?"

"Nothing, Data."

The entire team was assembled in the main foyer of their guest quarters within the Imperial Palace. Everyone, Munro and Scotty included, was dressed in the dress uniform; Scotty hated dress regulations, a habit going back to his days on the original _Enterprise _and Munro had been reluctant about not wearing his Hazard Team gear on this strange world. PADDS were strewn across the expanse of the chamber, the devices containing last-minute notes and data on the New Galactic Republic, and the cultures of this far away galaxy. Picard was speaking his final words to his hand-selected team

"We are literally the first contact that the mainstream government has had with the Federation. It is absolutely imperative that we behave in a dignified and respectful manner."

"Yes sir," they all replied in unison. Picard felt in many regards that it wasn't necessary; all of these men and women knew the importance of securing an alliance between the New Galactic Republic and the United Federation of Planets. If they succeeded, then the future of both galaxies would be changed forever, and hopefully for the better.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of their escort and their traveling companions. Queen Quital and Princess Leia greeted them, the former clothed in a traditional Nubian royal gown not seen on Coruscant since the end of the Clone Wars.

"You both look quite wonderful."

"Thank you Captain Picard," both replied in unison. Picard, out of habit, straightened his jacket and his team followed the Nubian Queen, former Chief of State, and their escort of guards.

It was time to boldly go where no one in the Federation had gone before.

VVV

Location: The Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

The entity known as Q was tempted to begin tearing his hair from his scalp. What stopped him was an inner voice calling for peace and calmness among the calamity as well as the fact that he was slowly balding and whished not to aid the process.

"Will you stop saying that?!"

With a snap of his fingers - and wiggle of his nose - Q was cloaked once more in the guise of the Riddler. But unlike the fictional character of Edward Nygma, this Riddler was bona fide, genuinely, and certifiably very, _very_ pissed off.

"Stop what, exactly Q?"

The urge to pull at his hair returned.

"Stop speaking in these dammed riddles! If you're going to communicate, do it through simple phrases or couplets or hell, through a song like those morons over there," he yelled, gesticulating over his shoulder to the still dancing and singing forms of the other Q. The Stranger again sighed.

"I'm sorry. That is not possible."

"Why in the hells not?"

"Because I cannot. It is not my purpose."

Q was really beginning to lose it and the Stranger could see it.

"Allow me to be more specific, Q. My purpose is to combat the Merging. But I cannot do it all nor do I have all the answers. The answer to your most immediate question, however, lies in him."

"Who?"

"Q."

"Um, could you perhaps be a _little _more specific as to which one?"

"I make reference to your leader, the Great and Powerful Q."

"Oh, him."

At that moment, something clicked -- for once, anyway -- in Q's mind. He did a head count and he quickly realized that the Great and Powerful Q was not among those Q currently dancing around the pool of water. Coupled with what the Lady Q had stated earlier when she had materialized at the Quintessence's meeting chamber, he began to get a nagging suspicion, one that the Stranger picked up on.

"You're wondering if he is responsible for all of this."

"What tipped you off," Q muttered.

"It was what I was thinking."

"Why do I also get the feeling you know more than you're letting on, bub."

From beneath the folds of his brown cloak, the Stranger raised and eyebrow in a Vulcan-like style.

"Bub?"

Q sighed.

"Never mind. Just another human expression that I'm fond of. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Is Q responsible for the apparent lobotomizing of the Q?"

Lady Q had also picked up on Q's line of thought and wasn't surprised at the question, especially with what she had seen earlier. But q was shocked at the outright accusation that a Q could betray their entire race.

"You're joking, right?"

The silence from both the Stranger and his father made q's blood -- or what passed for blood among the Q -- run cold.

"Possibly," the Stranger said at last. "Possibly not."

"What did I say about those damm riddles?"

"My riddles make no difference at this moment."

"And why not."

"Because we have an opportunity to ask him," the Stranger stated, his arm reached out and pointing at the sky above them. Dark clouds had begun to gather, blotting out the sun. The air charged with particles as thunder and lightning began cracking in the distance.

"What's going on," q asked with a trace of fear in his voice. It made sense considering that technically, he was still a wee lad in Q-time.

"Zeus is descending to greet the little folk," Q muttered to his son -- which wasn't that far from the truth considering the role of Prometheus he had once possessed during his mission to observe humanity millennia ago. But despite his sarcasm and wit, Q couldn't help but have a very, _very_ bad feeling about this.

VVV

_To be continued…_

VVV

The Leaning Pizza Tower sequence is a tip of the hat to the novel "Atlantis Found", the first (and personal favorite) Clive Cussler novel that I read in 2001.

Although I originally wanted to avoid going into the events of Morjod's coup during "The Left Hand of Destiny" duology, I have now.

The _Zemba-_class dropship appeared in "Twilight's Wrath", the Shinzon entry in the "Tales of the Dominion War" anthology.

Q's time as Prometheus can be found in the novel "I, Q".


	23. Act II, Part III

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds - Act II, Scene III

_"However beautiful the strategy, you should occasionally look at the results."_

- Winston Churchill -

Author's Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for _Star _Wars: _Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_. Read at your own discretion. Other than that, as always, enjoy!

VVV

Location: _Deep Space Nine_

Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Starfleet's need for a long-range shuttlecraft went back two-centuries to an incident where legendary engineer Trip Tucker and tactical officer Malcolm Reed were stranded in an impulse-only capable shuttlepod for almost a week during the first year of the _NX-01 _mission. This had led in the decades following the Earth-Romulan Wars to the design of warp-capable shuttles and shuttle pods and eventually by the end of the Cardassian Wars, the _Danube-_class Runabout.

As Kira had said, the _Rio Grande _was the longest-lived of the runabouts assigned to _Deep Space Nine _since the Federation had taken over the station. While older than the current models used by the station, the runabout was still in good shape.The design properties and cosmetic feelings that Luke and his wife had encountered on board the Federation flagship were equally present in the _Rio Grande _

"You okay back there, Artoo?"

The Astromech droid warbled in reply as it maneuvered its stocky body into the corner of the forward cockpit, just behind Luke and Mara. It seemed odd and even slightly unfair to not have Artoo not plugged in and directing their movements. But then again, this wasn't an X-Wing fighter. Until they could figure out a way to allow Artoo to link-up with the Federation technology, the little astromech was really just an observer.

He was also the only other inhabitant from his own galaxy that he had direct contact with alongside Mara. His son was on Earth which his niece and nephews, and brother-in-law, and his sister was with Picard. Though committed to making strange, new friends in this galaxy, even he felt some measure of relief and comfort in the presence of those he had known for a good portion of his life.

"Pre-flight check is complete. We're ready for take-off," Luke stated in the forward pilot's seat and the open comm. channel.

"_Rio Grande, this is the quartermaster. Your are cleared for departure. Happy flying."_

"Thank you."

The hydraulic platform that housed the _Rio Grande _pushed the runabout from the confines of the landing pad into the vacuum of space. Luke starred out for a moment at the Cardassian architecture of the docking pylons before slowly punching in the necessary commands into the runabout computer.

Despite the user-friendly nature of the Federation's controls, this still took some getting used to from the buttons and levers that he and Mara pushed and pulled on a regular basis on ships like an X-Wing or the _Jade Sabre_ or even on the _Falcon_. In addition, Luke had piloted the largest ship currently in use by Starfleet, not a shuttlecraft and it was a step down. Just as on Dagobbah twenty years earlier, he was unlearning what he had learned.

The commands quickly accepted as the vessel lifted off from the pad and was soon clear of the station. Luke gave a sigh of relief, causing Mara to glance at him with faint amusement upon her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Luke continued to stare at her, causing her to chuckle even more.

"I just find it amusing that the man who destroyed the first Death Star and rebuilt the Jedi Order can be worried about flying a runabout."

It was Luke's turn to smile.

"It's not as difficult as living with you."

She punched him in the arm for that, but knew that the comment had been in jest.

"So, what do you have planned when we reach Bajor?"

They had discussed it to some regards, but hadn't entirely had that much time; that was what they got for spending much of the night dancing at Vic's Lounge in Quark's holosuite.

"Our first stop is the capital city, Ashalla. Colonel Kira and I put in a request to their religious body, the Vedek Council, to examine one of the Tears of the Prophets."

"The Orbs?"

Luke nodded.

"From what the Colonel said, ordinarily, they aren't fond of outsiders seeing the Orbs, especially because of the Cardassian Occupation. But they're making an exception for us."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not fully certain. Kira was as surprised as I was. It's possible it could be due to the exchange of information between this galaxy and ours. They would know our history, about how we were also persecuted for our beliefs."

"So in essence, we're playing the sympathy card."

"If that is the case, I'm not going to try to. This planet, this quadrant, this entire galaxy represents a fresh start for us Mara. We've already made a positive impression with the Federation over the last month and with the persecution we're facing on the home front, the Order needs all the friends it can get.

Mara couldn't really argue with that, especially given how she had, as the Emperor's Hand, had enforced his persecution of various special interest groups and peoples during the years leading up to his first death at Endor.

"So, you were saying about the Orbs?"

"I'm hoping to determine if my theory regarding the Emissary and the Prophets is correct. If the Orbs are indeed Force-related, then we'll need to find the others and as quickly as possible."

"Something that Sisko or Q told you?"

"Call it an intuition. I have a feeling they could be one of the keys to fighting both the Yuuzhan Vong and the Merging."

VVV

Location: Bastion

Imperial Remnant, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

The _Enterprise_-E's ship type, the _Sovereign_-class had long been the dream of the wistful modern starship designers who wished to recapture the sleekness that earlier classes like the _Consitution_-class refit has possessed and that Starfleet had moved away from following Khitomer and Tomed. They had gone ecstatic when they had seen the completed _U.S.S. Sovereign _and had remarked that even at rest, it looked to be doing at least Warp 3.

Personally, Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon found it to be, yes, sleek but also somewhat flashy and unnecessary in his trained eye. Give him the awe-inspiring, triangular form of an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer any day over the sleek lines of a _Sovereign_-class Federation cruiser.

The sole Grand Admiral of the Galactic Imperial Empire - the Moffs absolutely refused to call themselves the Imperial Remnant, even diplomatically - had spent much of the last two standard days not in Fleet Headquarters, but in the apartment he kept in order in Bastion's Imperial City. It was a secure, nondescript apartment within the epicenter of the main government buildings, thus insuring its security.

"And they say that too many holodramas is what's led to the decline of our youth," came a voice from behind him. Pellaeon was tempted to scowl, but instead a slight hint of a smile came forth as he swiveled around in his chair to glance at the visitor to his humble domain.

He was a middle-aged man dressed in the olive-green tunic of an Imperial Naval officer, his insignia denoting the rank of Captain. Unlike Pellaeon, he was shorter, but more thickly built. His eyes, despite the lines of age surrounding them, gave off a twinkle of life and mischief to those that made contact with them.

He was Asgar Talak, captain of the Star Destroyer _Flying Dagger _and a trusted friend - and considering the nature of the Imperial government, that was saying something. Pellaeon had first met Talak while they had been in training during the Clone Wars. Both men had survived the chaos and collapse of their institution following the debacle at Endor and the warlordism that had followed.

"I thought I'd finally figured out a way to keep your from breaking in."

Talak shrugged.

"Your locks are last year's model, Gilad."

That much was certainly true. Despite the years he had owned it, Pellaeon rarely, if ever, used the apartment, usually preferring his quarters on the _Chimera _in the old days unless absolutely necessary. This was also a long-standing tradition of Talak's that began during their Academy days Pellaeon had learned to accept and even slightly delight in Talak's mischievous streak. It was one of the few pleasures that the Grand

"Hmm. Must do something about that."

Talak grinned impishly.

"Yes, especially since I've already have practice on _this _year's model."

Pellaeon's scowl returned, but the Grand Admiral resisted the urge to grumble into his moustache as Talak deposited his form into the chair opposite him. The Admiral raised himself from his own chair and produced two shot glasses and a bottle of Corellian brandy from a cabinet on the far wall. After pouring the amber-colored liquid into the shots, he returned to his seat with the glasses in tow, passing one to Talak and raising the other.

"To absent friends," Pellaeon said.

"To my retirement fund," countered Talak.

They clinked glasses and swallowed the brandy. Both men sat in silence for a long moment, savoring the biting taste of the Corellian export and reflecting on those that they had left behind. It was Talak who broke the silence.

"I take it though that you didn't invite me for a simple catch-up. You've brought me into your occasional home because of what's on the minds of every Imperial citizen and officer."

"And that would be?"

Talak raised his glass towards the image of the mighty _Sovereign_-class ship frozen in place on Pellaeon's holographic viewer.

"The United Federation of Planets and its Starfleet."

"Indeed."

"No relation to the Trade Federation, I assume."

Pellaeon just starred at his old friend, causing Captain Talak to sigh.

"I was kidding, Gilad, you know that."

"I should hope so, especially given that the Trade Federation has been dead for almost half a century."

That was true; after the Confederate attack on Coruscant had resulted in both the death of Count Dooku and the destruction of the Seperatist flagship _Invisible Hand_, the CIS had gone downhill and had ceased to exist by the time a month had passed. The remnants of groups like the Intergalactic Banking Clan, the Techno Union, and the Trade Federation had been absorbed into Palpatine's New Order and have provided the Empire with much of its punch during the early years before the dark times. Before the Rebellion.

In that moment of introspection, Talak had initiated the playback on the recording and watched as the _Enterprise_-E made a sweeping arc around a medium-sized Yuuzhan Vong cruiser, unleashing its deadly - at least by Federation standards - arsenal of phaser and torpedoes fire on the living vessel.

"Is this footage from last week's assault on their capital system?"

Admiral Pellaeon nodded.

"Partly. The Federation has turned over battle records from the last decade of their own battles to the Republic, which in turn made their way in ISB's hands and now mine. This particular data track contains footage from the aforementioned assault, and two Federation battle engagements that they call Wolf 359 and AR-558."

"Uh-huh. So, you're not worried about the fact that my clearance isn't exactly up to that required to view this footage?

"No."

"Oh, okay then. Allow me to return the favor when the ISB comes crashing down your door."

"I was kidding, Asgar."

"Kidding, you say?" Talak leaned forward, that impish look in his eyes once again present. "Who are you and what have you done with Admiral Pellaeon?"

Pellaeon chuckled softly for a moment before his serious expression manifested itself once more.

"That brings up a relevant point, however, Asgar."

He held up one of the data pads he had on the table.

"This pad contains information on an area of the Federation galaxy known as the Gamma Quadrant. It's noteworthy because of that region's most powerful entity, something called the Dominion. Committed to cultural and physical domination against those who don't share their viewpoint of the universe."

"An Empire by any other name."

"Perhaps. But the disturbing part of this data shows that the leaders of this Dominion are a race of xenophobic shape-shifters, who were responsible for much widespread carnage and disaster in the years leading up to their war with this Federation."

As humorous as he could be, Talak knew when to be serious.

"Either one of us could have been a Changeling at this moment."

"And in a position to influence events within the Empire."

"In your case, yes. But I don't see how I could possibly influence the Empire; I'm simply the commander of a vessel that should have been decommissioned years ago."

Again, Pellaeon held up another data-pad, an image of a trefoil design visible alongside assorted text that had been translated to Basic.

"I have here the example of another regional power within the Federation's territory, the Kingon Empire. According to this, a changeling impersonated a high-ranking General, who used his position and his having the ear of the then-chancellor, one Gowron, to start a short-lived war between their Empire and the Federation."

"I hardly think my word or opinion matters _that _much to you, Gilad."

"And you'd be right on some counts. But I do value your thoughts on certain matters, Asgar. And if you were a Changeling, then such a value could be used against all of us, especially now."

"I take it the Moffs haven't exactly had a positive reaction to all of this."

Pellaeon shrugged.

"The Moff Council is unsure what to make of all of this. It's like the introduction of the Yuuzhan Vong, of the idea that a species exists outside of the Outer Rim."

"But they're worried."

"Yes, as am I. I'm worried a great deal, Asgar. I'm worried about the Federation's apparent alliance with this Unimatrix Zero and the technology that they wield."

"You think that they could invade us?"

"I wouldn't put it pass the mentality of the Moffs to believe such a thing; they're still thinking the Rebels are going to finish us off one of these days. They're more worried now about the Federation and its allies than the Yuuzhan Vong. I'm simply considering all possible options - something that very few of them do. "

"You have to; it's in your job description as the leader of all Imperial forces, after all."

Talak chuckled softly, then turned quite serious.

"What do you need me to do, Gilad?"

"I want you to take the _Flying Dagger _and patrol the outer border of the Empire. You'll be focusing on these coordinates," Pellaeon explained as he handed his old friend one of the data pads. "If there is anything unusual at all, then observe, but do not engage. We…I need to know exactly what we're dealing with if something happens."

"Have the Moffs authorized this kind of operation?"

"They've ordered the fleet to be put on standby in the event of a Federation or Milky Way-led attack. But we can't keep it like that forever. Our contacts and operatives on Coruscant are watching the talks closely, which should begin within the standard day. Of course, so will the media."

"And theYuuzhan Vong, too."

"That's why I need your patrolling the border. I doubt the Vong would take advantage of this instance and invade the Empire, but one should never take chances."

Captain Talak looked down at the directives and absorbed as quickly and as efficiently as he could. Then he looked up, his impish grin returning and his left arm moving to give Pellaeon a sloppy salute.

"It will be as you command, Admiral."

"Thank you, Asgar."

"You're welcome. Now how's about another shot of brandy for the road?"

VVV

Location: San Francisco

Earth, Milky Way Galaxy

For the umpteenth time in as many days, Cortin Zweller stood before the black monoliths of Section 31, finishing the delivering of his report to the Cabal of his assignment onboard the _Ralroost_. The Monoliths were silent, each of the twelve beings behind the obsidian blocks processing the information that Zweller had presented.

"_So there was Yuuzhan Vong activity on board one of the lead Republic's ships," one of the monoliths said at last._

"If the sample is correct, than yes. A question remains, though, is how long that individual was onboard the _Ralroost_. He could have come in the aftermath of Nas Choka's attack in preparation of Tsavong Lah's own assault - or perhaps even farther back, when the _Crix Madine _came through alongside the _Enterprise_."

"_Either way, it makes it more and more likely of Yuuzhan Vong involvement in the Council bombing."_

"Yes. That also brings up whether or not this agent or agents, if they were responsible for the bombing, were alone."

"_Our eyes our still on Senator Shesh, Agent Zweller."_

"I have no doubt of that, sirs. But I'd also like to once again bring up the possibility that a Federation councilor or official may have aided in the process."

The room was silent as Zweller's renewed proposal sunk in. Such a thing didn't seem possible. But then as Morjod's coup on Q'ono'S had shown, no _sane _Klingon would have blown up the Great Hall.

"_That possibility, while not rejected, hasn't been accepted, either. Other agents are attempting to gather their own data from the investigation, but you can imagine the difficulty they are facing."_

"Of course."

It wasn't an exaggeration. Over the past week, almost every manner of official in both galactic governments had passed through the ruined halls of the Federation Council's primary meeting chamber. With everyone from Starfleet Security and Intelligence to Jedi to NRI agents investigating, it had been difficult for Section 31 to conduct its own investigations of the matter.

"_In any event, you're certain you were not detected while onboard the Ralroost?"_

"Reasonably."

There was another long silence. This time, Zweller was slightly worried.

"_What do you mean by 'reasonably'," the foremost monolith finally asked, very slowly, very dangerously._

"To be frank, it was too easy. The DNA samples were just lying there, isolated yes, but still there. And not one was paying me any heed. While it could be argued that they were too focused on repairing the damage to the _Ralroost_, it just didn't feel right, sirs."

The silence continued to last, furthering Zweller's cause for worry. He had seen what had happened to those that had -

"_Cortin," the lead monolith said at last, "We're at a delicate point now. We can't falter now. You've been a valuable asset to this organization. But if this comes back to bite us in our posteriors, then, well, you know the consequences."_

Of course he did; the consequences were exactly what he had been ordered to perform upon Admiral Alynna Nechayev should his masters command it. But he tried not to give it much thought. Death, while once called the ultimate adventure in life by ancient Earth writer J.M. Barrie, was one adventure that Zweller had no desire to experience anytime soon.

"Understood sirs."

"_Good. Very good. The rest of the meeting does not concern you, though your presence, as always, is appreciated."_

The monoliths winked out for the umpteenth time as they had done so many times before, leaving Zweller in the darkness as he pondered what role he still had to play in all of this.

VVV

Location: Tipoca City

Kamino, The Galaxy Far, Far Away

"Welcome to Kamino, Shinzon of Remus. I am Minister Banu Le. If you will please follow with me, refreshments await you in the main foyer."

"Thank you, Minister."

The leader of Remus and Romulus and his Reman escort quickly followed the Kaminoan escort across the stormy threshold into the calm, white interior of their administration buildings. While water was a scarcity on Remus, the onsalught of so much water all had once had put at least one of his Reman guards into a state of wonderment and bewilderment. Shinzon, however, needed all of his wits about him. This was a critical and crucial juncture that he now faced and he could ill afford to slip up here and now.

The bright, almost pure-light style of the Kaminoan administrative offices was far, far different from the dark, neo-deco style favored by the Romulan Star Empire - or the natural, ramshackle style that the Remans had been used to for the centuries of Romulan occupation. In their mannerisms, the Kaminoans were quite similar to the - and this was simply what Shinzon had heard from - unbelievably pleasant.

Minister Banu Le led them through the corridors of brilliant light until they had at last reached what Shinzon assumed was the Kaminoan equivalent of a receiving room. Two chairs that seemed grow from the floor and were pillars of light unto themselves greeted as Banu Le directed him to sit. As Shinzon lowered his form atop the cushions and was handed a hot beverage from an attendant, he noted a look of

"Is something wrong, Minister?"

Banu Le hesitated for a moment..

"Forgive me; we are used normally to discussing matters of such importance without bodyguards in our presence."

He of course was referring to Shinzon's complement of Reman foot soldiers, who weren't exactly thrilled with how Banu Le was describing them and Shinzon was tempted to join his brothers in that regard. However, he kept his cool.

"These men and I fought alongside the battlefields of Goloroth and a dozen other hellholes. I trust them with my life. However, if it will make you feel more comfortable, I will have them wait outside."

Banu Le nodded, his mind focusing on memories of long ago as the Remans exited the chamber. Though he had never heard of Goloroth, the cloned soldiers of a now dead bounty hunter and the bonds that they had shared during three years of sustained conflict.

"Thank you. My people are also…wary of combat."

"I can assure you that this will never be the case again if our negotiations are fruitful, Minister."

"Indeed. So, let us talk. What can the cloners of Kamino do for you?"

VVV

Location: Gamma Quadrant

Milky Way Galaxy

The Dominion, unlike their counterparts in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, did not have a habit of giving fanciful names and designations to their ships. The vessel that Odo and his group had beamed aboard was simply designated by the Jem'Hadar as Attack Vessel . Odo had previously used Attack Vessel 971 as his personal flagship whenever he had left the Great Link, but it had been destroyed when the rogue Borg had attacked them less than two weeks earlier.

He, Weyoun, and Tarana'tar would both be dead and Starfleet would have had no idea of what was happening in the Gamma Quadrant had it not been for the timely arrival of the _Defiant_. And while a part of him longed to be back on the second 'tough little ship' to bear the name of _Defiant_, he knew he was needed here, on the ship built by the order of his people.

Contact with the other Founders through the Callinon VII relay had directed Odo to bring the fleet to coordinates near the most recent incursion by rogue Borg forces. It was less than a week away at maximum warp. They could have arrived sooner if Axum's transwarp drive wasn't on the fritz; the Diamond had been hastily repaired and regeneration was still ongoing following the battle for Sector 001.

So, everything had been normal aboard Attack Vessel 1607 - or as normal as it could be aboard a Jem'Hadar vessel. Or rather, it had been normal up to the point where every alarm and sensor panel on the bridge of the Dominion vessel began lighting up and sounding off one after the other.

"What is it?"

"We are detecting transwarp signatures," barked Tarana'tar. Weyoun consulted his console, then looked back at his god.

"The First is correct, Founder."

Like many before him, Odo had a bad feeling about this, especially since Axum hadn't made any mention of reinforcements until they arrived at the designated coordinates but kept his cool, both because it was what he did and also to keep Weyoun from becoming worried about the state of the Founder.

"Hail Axum's Diamond, Weyoun."

The Vorta administrator nodded and within moments had opened a channel.

"Axum, do you copy?"

"_Losing…not…"_

There was nothing but static as the words suddenly winked out. Weyoun look distressed, but more so at having failed his god than in the loss of communication with Axum.

"Founder, I regret that we have lost our contact with the Diamond. But it is not just the Unimatrix Zero vessel. We are also unable to communicate with the other Dominion vessels or the _Defiant_."

"Keep trying, Weyoun, while -"

Odo was cut off again by the sound that anyone who utilized technology dreaded, the ominous sound of a ship's power core shutting down. Through his Dominion headset, Odo could see the stars revert from their stretched form that they seemed to possess during warp travel -

- just as a transwarp conduit opened two thousand kilometers ahead of them, permitting a small Borg force on the order of half a dozen interceptors, three Assimilators, and a sphere to enter space that was claimed by the mighty fascistic power of the Gamma Quadrant.

"Ah, success. We have regained contact with the diamond, Founder," Weyoun said through the confusion.

"Put him through."

The static was replaced slowly by Axum's voice, hazy though understandable.

"…_damm rotating electro-magnetic pulse. Constable, can you hear me now?"_

"Yes what's going on?"

"_I've got bad news and I've got worse news. The bad news is that those ships are not ours."_

Odo had thought as much.

"And the worse news?"

"_Those ships are using a gravity-well generator that the Borg assimilated from Species 997, I think. What that means is that as long as it's active, all warp travel is impossible."_

"And your transwarp drive?"

"_Even if it was back online, it wouldn't do us any good. The Borg assimilated this technology in the first place because it was able to pull vessels out of transwarp."_

"So as the Earth expression goes, we're sitting ducks?"

"_Pretty much."_

VVV

Location: Coruscant

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Designed by noted Earth physicist Emory Erickson, the transporter had been one of the crowning achievements of post-World War III Earth and had become integral to the very life-style of the warp-capable species of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Captain Picard had to admit that, the flight down to Earth in the _Argo _shuttle and to Coruscant in _The Gray Spirit _notwithstanding, he had become too used to traveling from locale to locale with the aid of a transporter rather than in the days of old through shuttle pod or shuttle craft.

He couldn't help but note this to himself as the Republic Hovercar lifted off from the landing pad of the Imperial Palace. While diplomatic functions were normally held at the Palace, an event as momentous as the contact between the New Galactic Republic and the United Federation of Planets called for the function to be held in the an assembly hall adjacent to the Atrium of the Senate. Picard didn't mind. It allowed him to glimpse more and more of this wondrous planet.

_And to get a better glimpse of the playing field, too._

He hated thinking of the impending negotiations along the lines of a three-dimensional chess match, but there really was no other way to see it. They were now on Senator Shesh's home turf and even with the aid of Princess Leia Organa Solo, he had a feeling that Shesh wouldn't be pulling any of her political punches. There had been now word on the Senator's doings since they had arrived, but the Captain had a feeling that she had something special planned for them once the negotiations were under way.

While his team had been talkative amongst themselves and Queen Quital, Princess Leia had been oddly quiet in the moments since the ship had engaged its repulsorlift and had lifted off. Perhaps she had been reflecting also on the trials to come. Or perhaps, her thoughts turned towards her husband and the rest of her family, still in the Alpha Quadrant. Perhaps even -

…

That was odd. Through the transparisteel panels of the hovercar, he could see the Atrium of the Senate looming to their right. Yet, the hovercar made no motion to turn towards their designation. For a moment, Picard thought that they were simply coming around for a long pass. But this was apparently not the case as the craft continued unabated in its course away from the Senate building.

Why were they heading pass the Atrium?

He looked at Leia, seeking an explanation. She, however, did not see him as she had closed her eyes, apparently reaching out with her mind or for some thought that eluded her. And then her eyes opened, a look of shock and fear in the eyes of one of the New Republic's elder statesmen.

She was motioning towards the guards and the pilots with her head and mouthing something. Picard strained to read what she was saying. Why speak in this way? Why not just speak aloud and -

Picard's blood ran cold, his eyes widening. It couldn't be possible, it couldn't? But it was. Princess Leia had no reason to deceive him on their way to the first true diplomatic encounter between both worlds; the level of honesty and directness that she had shown him and his Federation comrades since rescuing them at Naboo a month ago didn't make that possible.

Why else would Leia mouth the words "Yuuzhan Vong"?

VVV

Location: The Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

"Here's Johnny," Q muttered as the storm clouds continued cackling above the trio of Q unaffected by the apparent mass-lobotomy. As a master of space and time, Q was many things, both figuratively and literally. In this instance, he was both the master of the one-liner and increasingly worried, if slightly terrified.

He had been on occasion called before the Great and Powerful Q on occasions such as his expulsion from the Continuum and prior to leading the charge of the rebel Q following the death of Quinn. Q wished he could say that the Q's leader was all bark and no bite. Unfortunately, this was wistful thinking, as was the hope that he would not appear, a hope that was dashed as lightning suddenly struck the ground in front of them.

And there he was, riding the lightning, so to speak.

The Great and Powerful Q was dressed similarly to Q's twenty-first century judge's robes, but there were several differences. Most notably, the colors were reversed; the main robe was now black rather than the red-orange tint that it had normally possessed. Q paid little attention to that, but he could see the Stranger's - though he was standing alongside him, Q had eyes in the side of his head, in a manner of speaking anyway - frown deepened at the sight of the clothing.

As Earth's Bard had once written, 'His celestial breath was sulphurous to smell,' and the leader of the Q was no exception. Jokes had gone on behind his back about this and other odd little personality quirks and conservative, all encompassing nature for eons and had gone up right until the aforementioned mass lobotomy of the collective group entities known as the Q.

"Who dares transcend into the realm of the Great and Powerful - "

"Oz?" Q asked rather innocently, his humor masking his attempt to screw his courage to the sticking place. It was after all in his nature to fall back on the role as master of the one-liner in times of despair. The leader of the Q, however, was not in the least bit amused.

"You," he said with contempt, his voice grounding out each syllables like a diamond-edged blade hammered into rock. Q tried not to let the intimidation get to him.

"U? No, no, It's not U. It's Q!"

From behind him, Q heard his wife and son groan.

"Dad, don't heckle the Great and Powerful -"

That was all that q uttered before his chastising of his father suddenly ceased, leaving only the wind to fill his ears. Reluctantly and with some degree of trepidation about him, Q glanced back at his family and then to his side at the Stranger. They had gone rigid and silent, unmoving. But they were still alive and conscious, he could see that. Q stepped forward cautiously and surveying them, even poking and prodding for a few seconds. He half expected them to blurt out the words "oil can" at any moment, but nothing occurred.

"Hmm. They're just like the Lincoln exhibit at Disneyland," Q couldn't help but note aloud. before turning back to face his fellow entity, knowing from the get go that even with a being that literally and figuratively had eyes in the back of his head, he should have used them to gaze upon his family or at least keep an eye on the Q's leader.

And for once in his existence, Q was indeed correct in the analysis of the errors of his ways. In a flash, Q had fallen to the ground, his hand clutched around his throat, the Great and Powerful Q's hand outstretched in a grasping motion. Master of space and time that he was, Q recognize what his counterpart was doing.

"And I thought the Sith had the market on that one," Q gasped as the air deserted what the Q considered lungs and everything went mercifully black.

VVV

_To be continued…_

VVV

Author's Notes

Jem'Hadar Attack ship 971 first appeared in "Olympus Descending", the Dominion entry in "The Worlds of Deep Space Nine". If you haven't picked it up, I highly recommend it, for it does what DS9 did best. It takes our prior views and knowledge of the Great Link and their empire and then alters everything we thought we knew about Odo and his people.

The incident with Reed and Tucker occurred in ENT's "Shuttlepod One".

Captain Asgar Talak - and the _Flying Dagger _for that manner - is an original creation of mine.

The Borg ship designations come from _Star Trek: Armada II_. The interceptors are the ships from "Dark Frontier" and the Assimilator is the rogue Borg ship used by Lore in "Descent".


	24. Act II, Part IV

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds _Act II, Part IV

"Next to knowing when to seize an opportunity, the next important thing is to know when to forgo an advantage."

Benjamin Disraeli

Author's Note: This chapter contains potential spoilers for _Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the _Sith. Other than that, as always enjoy!

VVV

Location: Tipoca City  
Kamino, The Galaxy Far, Far Away

Banu Le sat in rapt silence, his long hand resting beneath his chin, his own hot drink long forgotten as Shinzon completed the telling of his tale to the Kaminoan administrator. Naturally, Shinzon had left out crucial details, specifically the capabilities of the _Scimitar _and their role in the second Battle for Sector 001 and had instead focused on the plight of the Remans and their one and only chance to end Romulan oppression forever.

At last, Banu Le spoke.

"A fascinating and intriguing tale you have told here today, Centurion. Most intriguing, indeed."

"We aim to please."

Normally, quipping was not in the Praetor's behavior, but he was in a good mood for he believed that he had struck a chord with Banu Le and was close to beginning the next stage of his master plan.

"So, when can we begin the procedure?"

There was silence from Banu Le.

"It's not that simple, Centurion."

"What do you mean? If it's payment, no price is too small for ""

"It's not that at all."

Dread began to build in Shinzon's stomach, though it could equally have been his genetic disorder tearing his DNA asunder once again as it had since the Dominion War.

Banu Le starred at his drink and sighed again.

"The simple fact of the matter Centurion Shinzon is that by myself, I cannot help you in securing a new body or genetic harvesting."

VVV

Location: Ashalla

Bajor, Milky Way Galaxy

Each planet throughout both galaxies had at least one city that had been at one point or still was a centerpiece and gathering of culture. Earth had Rome, Q'ono'S the First City, Coruscant had, well, itself, and Bajor had Ashalla. The capital city since the various nations and provinces had united millenia ago, Ashalla had been one of many to take the brunt of the Cardassian Occupation. But through the perseverance of the Bajoran people and the Federation's assistance, the city had been restored to its past glory.

"Rio Grande, _you are cleared for landing at Docking Pad 49._"

"Acknowledged," replied Luke to the Bajoran air traffic controller. As he guided the Runabout over the city-expanse, he was struck by the beauty of Ashalla. The blending of modern and ancient Bajoran architecture, the clear, cobalt-blue mediation pools, the lush green trees and sandy roads even all these years after having left Tatooine, the sigh of such life over a desert wasteland never ceased to silence him. Mara was also impressed.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she said softly from the co-pilot's seat as Luke set the _Rio Grande _. "It's too bad Leia can't see this, now."

"My sister said the same thing about Naboo. And I intend to visit the world once the Vong have been defeated and the Merging averted, but…"

"But what?'

"This, this world. We haven't even set foot on Bajor yet and I'm already falling in love with it."

Mara cocked an eyebrow.

"Watch who you say that to, farmboy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Mara."

"Skywalker, I was kidding."

Luke smiled slightly at his wife

"I know, it's just this world. I've read of how Bajor has been touched by these Prophets and I can feel it beyond the cockpit of this ship. I can feel a stirring in the Force that I've only felt a handful of times in my life." This world has been blessed by the Force. And I'll be dammed it we lose it to the Vong or the Merging."

"Wise words, young one."

Luke and Mara both turned around

"Vedek Ebosh, I presume."

The Vedek smiled like an old man or teacher addressing his student.

"You mustn't presume too much of anything. You'd be surprised at the truths and deeper layers of many matters."

For a second, Luke was tempted to believe that Ebosh was channeling the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he knew that was impossible. Obi-Wan was long gone from this plane of existence. But if that was the case, then why had he heard his teacher's voice during his Meld while Mara was in labor?

Before he could give the matter any more thought, Ebosh dropped his serious façade and began chuckling.

"Forgive me for that little philosophical act; I can't resist having a little fun in my age, even with off-worlders."

"Even off-worlders declared as diplomatic VIP's, Vedek Ebosh," came a stern voice from behind him. The Vedek moved aside as a younger woman in her late thirties stepped into the cockpit.

"I apologize for my associate's behavior. I am Second Minister Asarem Wadeen. And on behalf of the Council of Ministers "

"And the Vedek assembly "

"Bajor welcomes you to Ashalla, Masters Skywalker."

VVV

Location: _U.S.S. Defiant_

Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Despite Starfleet Security's best efforts, Maquis sympathizers had been able to repeatedly leak important and vital reports to the group during the height of their operations. One of the most notable of these reports had been regarding Starfleet's first contact Jem'Hadar at the end of 2370. The bigwigs in Command had been shocked silent at the phased-polaron weaponry employed by the Dominion's foot soldiers and how it had torn through a _Galaxy_-class starship's shields as if they hadn't existed.

The Federation had been able to counter it, though, with the capture of a Jem'Hadar attack ship a year before the war had started. And it appeared that these rogue Borg had done the same, adapting their stolen equipment to counter the fighting technologies of the culture that had caused them so much pain and damage prior to their assimilation.

The rogue Borg ships hadn't wasted any time as the Unimatrix Zero, Dominion, and lone Starfleet 'escort ship' had been pulled out of warp. The interceptors had already initiated strafing runs against the slower Jem'Hadar cruisers, the beetle-like attack ships scrambling to pursue and destroy them. The Assimilators on the other hand were keeping their distance. They had apparently been stripped by their new masters of their assimilation beam emitters and were now solely armed with long-range torpedoes which were fired from their launch tubes at a rapid rate towards the fleet.

On the bridge of the _Defiant, _Commander Chakotay couldn't help but wonder what effect the Republic's turbolasers would have on the Borg. Would they have torn through them as easily Species 8472's bio-energy beams had during their brief conflict with the Collective or the other way around? If it was the former, Chakotay would have gladly had one put on _Voyager _during their time in the Detla Quadrant; would have made things easier not just against the Borg, but the Kazon, the Hirogen, and everyone else that had wanted a piece of the Starfleet vessel.

Despite his time on the _Liberty _and even _Voyager_, Chakotay felt more secure than he had thought possible on the bridge of Starfleet's first real warship class, even in the midst of this battle. However, if there was a weak point in his command style, it was that the Commander was not as familiar with the ship as Nog, Dax, or any of the others that had fought on both the previous _Defiant _and this one. Oh, he had read of Thomas Riker's daring theft of the ship and the damage he had caused to the Cardassian military and while this was not the same _Defiant_, he still knew what it was capable of.

But knowing something and doing it are two entirely separate actions, after all.

"Give me full power to shields," he ordered. "Get us an escort from at least two Jem'Hadar ships and then Execute attack pattern Delta Two-Niner and prepare to fire on mark!"

"Aye, Commander."

VVV

Location: _Lady Luck_

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

"Quark. Quark?"

The Ferengi bartender's eyes fluttered open, the soft and silky feeling of the _Lady Luck's _couches threatening to return him to the peaceful sleep and the visions of sugarplums or slips and bars of gold-pressed latinum in his case that had been dancing in his head.

"Wuzzit?"

"We're there," Lando stated, standing against the frame of the doorframe of the _Lady Luck's _lounge.

Quark rose slowly, massaging his lobes as he collected his thoughts and got his bearings as he gazed out through transparisteel viewing port at the vast expanse of space.

"And where exactly is there?"

"The Outer Rim, in an area free of Yuuzhan Vong activity and dovin basal mines."

"Whoopdedoo," Quark muttered, the word coming to life at random from the words that O'Brien and Bashir had used during their romps through his holosuites which had constituted a rather large portion of his monthly earnings before the Irishman had gotten it into his head to leave for Earth and then Cardassia. While Bashir was still a regular customer, it was nowhere on the level that it was during the old days.

But, as he had remarked to Morn after the Dominion War, "The more things change, the more they stay the same." And how things had changed. His _frinxing _brother was now the head of the Ferengi Alliance and he was halfway across the universe in a galaxy far, far away on an errant venture. "One small step for Ferengi," his brother had stated. Yeah, right; one small step his

Wait.

Quark suddenly realized something.

"There's nothing even out there."

Lando smiled and starred down at his chronometer.

"Just wait for it."

VVV

Location: Q'ono'S

Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

There was something about the First City that Korath had always liked. Perhaps it was simply its hallowed place in the history of the Klingon people, that countless wars, both military and political, had been fought here. The very land bore the blood of the willing soldiers who had entered _Sto-Vo-Kor. _Call it a morbid thought, but Korath was used to morbid thinking.

"I must commend you for the view of the city," he stated as he gazed through the windows of the downtown high-rise where the ex-Defense Force warrior found himself on this day. A fire was crackling with the hearth as his benefactor and employer turned a log.

"It is who must commend you. Attempted assassination of the Chancellor is not an easy task, especially _this _one," his employer stated.

Korath chuckled.

"It was, I admit, a tricky operation, especially given the security surrounding the High Council. How are we doing in that field?"

"Lorgh is investigating, but he will discover nothing. I have seen to that with great care." He chuckled softly. "The old saber bear's teeth have grown worn. We having nothing to fear from him or Imperial Intelligence at all. There all too busy worrying about the Yuuzhan Vong and saving the life of Martok."

At this, Korath stiffened.

"You do realize though that if the Vong come through the wormhole, an Empire in disruption will not be able to easily resist them?"

"Of course I do. That was why we have waited as long as we have and why Martok is still alive. The Plan dictates it as such and the Plan is to be "

A beeping cut through the men's conversation."

"What was that?"

"A proximity alarm of sorts."

A sign of worry flashed across Korath's face.

"You said we had nothing to fear from Imperial Intelligence."

"We don't."

"But, if that was a Proximity alarm "

"It is not meant for Imperial Intelligence. The signal indicates that the key piece of the Plan has just fallen into our laps.

Korath watched as his employer tapped the PADD contained within his hands. The painting on the wall about the fireplace, depicting Kahless's epic battle with the tyrant Molor, shimmered and was replaced with a holographic viewer. The transmission log on the lower corner of the viewer indicated that this was coming live from the manned-checkpoints at the edge of the system and showed a de-cloaking Klingon warship.

It was the _I.K.S. Gorkon_.

VVV

Location: The Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

For the second time in as many days raising as always the question of time and how to properly follow it within the Q Continuum Q was tempted to remain in the black oblivion that had had sunk into rather than face reality. Unfortunately, his jailer didn't exactly agree with that and Q found himself slowly returning to consciousness. In the distance, he could hear something and though he could see nothing, the words were quite clear:

_Look down, look down/  
Don't look 'em in the eye/  
Look down, look down/  
You're here until you die/_

_Look down, look down/  
You'll always be a slave/  
Look down, look down/  
You're standing in your grave/_

It was safe to say elsewhere in the universe, both Victor Hugo and Andrew Lloyd Webber were turning in their graves. So in that spirit, Q ignored them and resumed attempting to gain his bearings. The entity tried turning his head and lo and behold, he was able to see to both sides of the table.

As his eyes became adjusted to the dim surroundings, he saw that he was in what appeared to be a mix between a medieval dungeon and a laboratory though what typed eluded him, despite the sense of familiarity about it that he couldn't quite put his finger or what passed for one on. Q tried to move his arms and legs, but found that he could not. He was shackled down on what he assumed to be a table, since he was facing the ceiling.

"Well, what a fine pickle this has turned out to be," Q muttered. And he was right in that regard

The Quintessence had more or less blown up, the collective beings known as the Q had undergone a mass lobotomy, there was no sign of either his family or the Stranger within his surroundings, and the Great and All-Powerful Q was apparently responsible for

"_**Q."**_

A voice like the voice of a god from on high came through the inky blackness of his prison.

"Yes," he replied rather innocently.

"_**Rise!"**_

The view of the ceiling began to recede as the table moved forward, bringing up him face to face with his people's leader, the Great and All-Powerful Q. He was cloaked no longer in his strange variant of the post-World War III judge's guise , but in plain and simple black robes, the hood pulled down over the upper half of his face. Upon seeing his guise, Q suddenly realized why the laboratory seemed familiar and if he could he would have smacked his hand against his head. As it was, he could only vent his feelings and thoughts through his most dangerous weapon after snapping his fingers: his mouth.

"I don't believe it. First the Force Choke and now the revelation scene. Don't you have anything original left to parody? I only ask because if you did, then you wouldn't act like you had the scarecrow pole jammed up your "

Q's voice was cut off as the air in his lungs deserted him, the GPQ's right fist clenched as he performed the signature move of a deceased Chosen One-turned Sith Lord. He let if go for a few moments before unclenching his fist. Q breathed like a fish out of water before glaring back up at the entity.

"You really are a sadistic bastard, you know that?"

"I haven't even begun with Q," he said slowly, a cold smile on his face.

"Then the idiots dancing around the pool of water were just the appetizer?"

"Not even that. They were the cocktails before dinner. You are the appetizer, the universe the entree."

Q cocked an eyebrow in a Vulcan-like style.

"Okaayy. Well, Clarice, the problem there is that I'm thin and tough and "

"Not in the literal sense, you foolish, masochistic simpleton."

"Oh, really? Good, because I don't have any capers or white wine sauce, so "

Q's quaint and in his professional opinion, witty retorts were silenced as the GPQ raised his right hand again, but he did not clench it. Instead, all five of his fingers reached out and blue and white lightning similar to that which had struck the ground in front of his family and the Stranger earlier struck him. It obviously didn't kill Q, but it hurt like hell. The entity coughed as the smell of burning flesh and burnt cloth filled his nostrils or once again, what passed for them."

"Look, I like riding the lightning on occasion, but "

"And that is only the beginning, Q."

"I have no doubt of that, Sir de Wynter," Q muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not going to tell; you just hurt me some more."

His eyes narrowing the Stranger raised himself up to his full height, his arms outstretched. By instinct, Q's body braced for the flash of lightning that would follow momentarily but oddly, nothing happened. The Stranger simple

"I am done playing around with you, Q. You will now tell me what I want."

"And that would be?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"_**EVERYTHING."**_

Q considered this for a moment.

"Well, if I'm telling you everything, then we could be here a while, since "

The Force lightning flew again and over the sparks and burning, Q heard the slow, dangerous voice of the Great and Powerful Q in his ears.

"You will tell me everything the Stranger told you about the Merging and everything you have done to combat it."

VVV

Location: Coruscant

The Galaxy Far, Far Away

For Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the use of profanity was a rare event. Even rarer was the usage of profanity in his native French tongue. And this was not a simple case of _merde _as had been uttered back in the Federation Team's quarters in the imperial Palace. No, unbridled, pure French profanity which was unofficially considered by some to be the best language in which to curse was almost never seen by those closest to the Captain accept under the most dire or stressing of circumstances.

It was therefore safe to say that finding out that you had been hijacked by agents of a fascistic race of religious zealots on your way to an important diplomatic function which could result in a grand alliance between your governments was indeed a dire situation if there ever was one.

He was cursing less at this and more at himself. He should have expected that the Vong would pull something like this. The problem was that there had been so many similarities between both government's security forces that he had had faith in them. And he had orderd the Starfleet weapons left behind for the purpose of the function.

_Dammit._

Well, it looked like it wasn't just the bodyguards. It was the entire crew of the hovercraft. One or two hands both Picard and Leia could conceive, but the _entire crew_? It looked like the Vong leaders weren't taking any chances in their goal to prevent a Federation-Republic alliance that existed in all but name if you considered the combined military actions taken over the last month.

"Not again," muttered the EMH, the number of times that _Voyager _crewmembers had been hijacked under the guise of a friendly banner flowing through his memory algorithms. "Quiet," muttered Munro, cursing both the EMH's never-ending pessimistic bedside manner and the fact that he had left his Hazard Team armor and weapons back at the Imperial Palace.

"Silence infidels," growled one crewman, who had removed amphistaffs from the storage locker at the rear of the hovercraft as the others stood around the Federation team and the Nubian delegation.

"You can't expect to get away with this," said Picard. "The Federation and the New Republic will "

"Do nothing. Both of your galaxies will die and burn before the divine light of Yun-Yuuzhan and Yun-Yammka," replied the shorter warrior.

"Yeah, well, be sure to bring some sun tanning lotion, then," Vaughn murmured from the far end of the couch, his eyes couched downward and his fists clenched in anger. The warrior stepped forward, malice in his ooglith-masquer shielded eyes. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No. The Warmaster wants the infidels alive. I will…discipline him," stated the taller warrior and the leader of the group that Czulkang Lah himself had chosen for this divine mission. The younger warrior nodded in submission as the team leader moved forward at Vaughn's slouched form.

"Up. Now"

Vaughn shrugged, raised himself up from the couch

and as his palm uncurled, a beam of light shot from his fingertips and struck the Vong warrior directly in the face. The blast sent him hurtling across the expanse of the cabin, narrowly missing the Starfleet ambassadorial team as he impacted with a thud against the aft bulkheads.

Almost as in a daze, Picard recognized Vaughn's weapon as a miniature variant of the type-1 phaser, known unofficially as the Cricket. Looks like Vaughn hadn't heeded his request to not bring any weapons to the function. Picard should have known better of a man who had been born during the height of the respective cold wars with the Klingon and Romulan Empires.

At the moment, though, he wasn't complaining.

Seizing that thread of opportunity, the passengers sprung into action.

VVV

Location: Jem'Hadar Attack Vessel 1607

Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

It could blamed for his time spent on both _Deep Space Nine _and the _Defiant, _but Odo severely missed having a view screen aboard his ship, even with the advantages offered by the headsets. In the distance, he could see the _Defiant _begin a strafing run against the three Assimilators with two Jem'Hadar attack fighters in tow, their polaron beams lancing out.

Taking cue, the Starfleet 'escort craft' performed a barrel roll, narrowly dodging the Borg weapons fire before unloading its arsenal at less than four-hundred meters from the shields of the assimilators, or specifically, the shield areas surrounding the weapons emitters and launchers. The _Defiant _moved with grace as it escaped the explosions across the surfaces of all three Borg ships.

As he watched the Odo couldn't help but wonder if Chakotay had taken a cue from a similar move Sisko had performed against two Jem'Hadar fighters when the original _Defiant _had resuced him and Garak from the Massacre at the Omarion Nebula. But there was time to worry about that later.

"The _Defiant _has disabled the Assimilators's weapons," Taran'atar barked from his console, holding on as the smaller Borg ships continued to harasss Attack Vessel 1607.

"Status of the rest of their fleet?"

"The Sphere has been destroyed and all but two of the Interceptors have been destroyed as well."

"They'll regenerate, but they'll take time. Prepare to finish them," Weyoun ordered. Suddenly, the Dominion ship's consoles began beeping.

"What is it?"

The Second glanced down at his readings.

"The remaining Assimilators and Interceptors are retreating back through the transwarp conduit. Shall we pursue, Founder?"

Odo breathed a sigh of relief as he removed the headset.

"Do not pursue them. Have the fleet stand down and "

The Second's eyes widened as he looked down at his console, the Dominion tech alerting him of a new development to their already complicated situation.

"Founder, one of the Interceptors is turning back! They're on a suicide run!"

The headset was back on in the space of half a second as Odo saw the final Interceptor take weapons fire from the best gunners the Founders could breed as made a direct run at the bridge of Attack Vessel 1607. The Founder was confronted with a horrible sense of _déjà vu, _memories of the death of the Captain Keough and the crew of the _Galaxy-_class _U.S.S. Odyssey _flashing before him as everything around the former Chief of DS9's security was engulfed in fire.

VVV

Elsewhere, she who spoke for and thought for so many different minds laughed aloud from her throne as the kamikaze attack destroyed the bridge of Jem'Hadar attack vessel 1607. It had been the first time she had laughed in quite some time, actually; she ignored it, though. The suicide run in many ways was an unnecessary touch. She was winning the war and had no significant reason to sacrifice her pawns.

Yes, she could have easily have left the Dominion vessel intact. But where was the fun in that? Besides, she knew quite well the value of kamikaze attacks on enemy forces and had seen it firsthand so many times. It created chaos and fear and in her current role, she was the chosen one, the antithesis to this chaos.

And as that antithesis she would bring order to both of her galaxies.

VVV

_To be continued…_

VVV

Author's Notes

Shinzon's disease began afflicting him during the Dominion War according to the "Tales of the Dominion War" anthology.

Asarem Wadeen was Bajor's Second Minister during the first year of the DS9 relaunch. As to whether or not I will bring in the Kira's post-Winn foil, Vedek Yevir Linjarin , well, we'll see…

Andrew Lloyd Webber is NOT dead, nor was I making any death threat against him in this chapter.

GPQ/Q's bit about Sir de Wynter is a reference to Sean Connery's line from the 1998 _Avengers _film.


	25. Act II, Part V

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds _Act II, Part V

"The right man is the one who seizes the moment."  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Author's Notes: This chapter contains possible mild spoilers for _Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith_. Other than that, as always, enjoy.

Location: Imperial Remnant  
That Galaxy Far, Fat Away

After Admiral Daala had united the various Imperial warlords under a single banner, then Vice-Admiral Pellaeon had pulled the Imperial war machine out of the Deep Core and into the Outer Rim. The territories offered not only raw supplies, but a chance to harass and capture New Republic shipping, much as the Rebels had done during the Civil War and the Separatists during the Clone Wars. The decisive Imperial victory at the Battle of Orinda had led many in the New Republic to agree upon less military action and more of a containment policy regarding the Empire.

Ultimately, however, the New Republic Third and Fifth fleets had sent in by then-Chief of State Leia Organa Solo when the Imperials took advantage of the Yetheva incident to reclaim lost sectors. The combined forces had stopped the reborn Imperial expansion and pushed the Remnant back into an size of space roughly the size of the United Federation of Planets on the edge of the Unknown Regions.

Despite the signing of the Imperial-Republic accords aboard the Chimera, the Moff Council had rarely, if ever, let their guard down and it wasn't because of the Yuuzhan Vong. Too many years of fighting an enemy could do that to you and despite the Republic's claims, they still felt that the Rebels would come by someday to finish what they started.

So, the Moffs were near-zealous in their extensive patrolling and monitoring of the Imperial Remnant's borders. To them, just because one was paranoid didn't mean that someone wasn't out to get them. Given some of the tough scrapes he had gotten himself into since his days at the Academy, Captain Asgar Talak could almost sympathize with them.

Almost.

The captain of the _Flying Dagger_ stood overlooking the bridge of his command, the blue blur of hyperspace flashing beyond the observation ports. An Imperial-class Star Destroyer, the _Flying Dagger_was the quintessential symbol of the Empire's might and unlike Pellaeon's flagship, was a relatively modern cruiser, having come out of the shipyard at Yaga Minor shortly after the signing of the Accords.

Contrary to what some of the younger upstart commanders thought, it had not been Talak's friendship with Pellaeon that had gained him command of the Flying Dagger. He had worked long and hard for it and despite his odd and occasionally perverse sense of humor, he was a solid and senior commander in the Imperial Remnant's navy. That was what had allowed him to captain this mighty collection of deadly machinery.

Well, that, and perhaps a few seconds of rather revealing and scandalous holographic footage shown to the Chief of Fleet Operations.

"Captain Talak, we are coming up on our destination," came the voice of his second-in-command, Commander Ric Teken. Like Pellaeon, Commander Teken was a trusted confidant in a galaxy that was rife with treachery and deceit. He was talented, capable XO and Teken had no doubt that he would go on to lead a grand career as a key officer in the Imperial hierarchy.

"Good. Prepare to take us out of hyperspace," he ordered, nodding to the engineers on duty. . Beyond the view ports, the blue glow of hyperspace was replaced by the starry expanse of deep space as the reverberation of the _Flying Dagger_'s sublight engines replaced that of the hyperdrive.

"We have arrived at coordinates 985 mark 776," reported the controllers from the flight deck.

"Good. Any sign of anything unusual or any hostile craft?"

"Not yet, sir. Shall we commence primary scanning procedures?"

"Yes. Keep the gunners and fighter crews ready, just in case. We're not here to takes risks. Risk is not our business, after all."

He liked it when he could get both serious and philosophical at the same time. His normally impish sense of humor, when combined these traits, tended to confuse the hell out of both allies and foes, something that had come in handy on more than one occasion. When the ISB and COMPNOR had been in full effect, it would have been impossible to do. But he could get away with it nowadays and as long as he kept it toned down to occasional use, it was fine.

"Aye Captain."

VVV

Location: Ashalla  
Bajor, Milky Way Galaxy

The view as they had descended from the Rio Grande hadn't done the two Jedi's views on Bajor any justice. The planet was, like the inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy themselves, unlike anything they had seen throughout their travels in the Core, the Mid and Outer Rims, and beyond. They were in conversation with Vedek Ebosh as they strolled through the meditative and tranquil gardens of the Ashalla monastery.

"…were nine orbs when the Cardassian Occupation began," Ebosh was saying. "When the Cardassians were driven off, only the Orb of Prophecy and Change was left to us. In the ensuing years, we've recovered the Orbs of Time, Wisdom, and Contemplation, but the Orbs of Destiny, Souls, Memory, Truth, and Unity are still lost to Bajor."

"Are they still on Cardassia?"

A saddened look came to the Vedek's eyes.

"Cardassian, Bajoran, and Federation archeologists and teams have been trying to locate them since the end of the War, but they have had no luck in locating them on the Cardassian captial."

"We don't know where it is, but we sure know where it isn't," Mara said, quoting an old salvager's phrase that she had become familiar with when she had worked with the Smuggler's Alliance.

"Exactly. The consensus among the Assembly is that the Obsidian Order hid them away where we'll never be able to reclaim one of Bajor's greatest treasures."

Luke considered this, something occurring to him.

"You said there were nine Orbs. I recall reading that there were ten."

Vedek Ebosh seemed confused for a moment, then a look of understanding came to his weathered face.

"Ah, you speak of the Orb of the Emissary."

"He showed me I believe the Prophets may hold the key to averting the coming cataclysm."

"Coming cataclysm?"

"A trial by fire, if you will."

The Vedek seemed stunned at Luke's almost casual discussion of universal Armageddon.

"But that makes no sense. The Emissary defeated the Pah-Wraiths. By Shabren's Fifth Prophecy, Bajor has entered a golden age and a thousand years of peace and prosperity."

Where Luke had once been tempted to dismiss prophecies as unsubstantiated and superstitious, he know kew all too well the powers of precognition that the Force had occasionally granted those versed in its power from himself to the Emperor.

"And I have no doubt of that. But five gods told me that the universe is moving towards destruction and we need to find a way to stop it. I believe the Orbs hold the key to discovering how to win."

VVV

Location: Tipoca City  
Kamino, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

There was a stunned silence as Shinzon struggled to recover from the bombshell that Minister Banu Le had just dropped upon him. He could feel terror and his genetic disordere tearing at his gut. The recently-ascended Praetor was losing his patience and it took all of his self-control and willpower which were above average given of course that, in one regard, he was Jean-Luc Picard to not throw his Reman dagger into the pale alien's face.

"I am dying."

"Yes, Praetor, you have said that, but "

"I. Am. Dying. My condition is beginning to accelerate. I will pay any price you seek, accomplish whatever you desire."

Banu Le sat silently, contemplating and considering the Reman centurion's words for a long moment.

"That does not need to be discussed as of yet. No, you misunderstood my words, Praetor Shinzon."

"Oh?"

"I said that Icannot do anything alone. Even with though we are no longer at the height of our production as we were half a century before, all cloning procedures and customs are still the same. All cloning requests and ventures must be considered by the Cloner's Council."

The dull ache in Shinzon's gut and form began to subside, replaced by hope. But then another thought occurred to him.

"How long would this take?"

"Your timing was actually impeccable. The council meets once during one of your standard months and this month's meeting is tomorrow.

There was a time in the affairs of men or Remans in this case when fortune shines through the clouds, where trumpets can be heard in conjunction with a drum roll and the lilting sound of harps. Shinzon knew the feeling quite well; he had first felt it during the mission to Goloroth and how that had set much of the present day's situation into effect.

"I can't authorize anything by myself, you must understand that. The Cloner's Council will hear your case, but as I said, I can't promise anything. I will do what I can and argue on your behalf.

"This will take at least a day. You are welcome to stay here within the chambers of Tipoca City.

"I will be returning to the _Scimitar_if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I will contact you when the council meeting has adjourned.

"Thank you minister."

VVV

Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E  
Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Sweat poured from the dome of his forehead, the natural body coolant filtering down into the crevice of his eyes, blurring his vision. But he ignored it as he had on so many occasions. He was in his element. The lady luck was with him and the Force was his, or so he hoped.

"Well?"

The question was directed at him. He starred down at the objects in his hands, then back into the determined eyes of those opposite to him. His shoulders fell as he slouched forward in seeming defeat

only to rush upwards as he laid the objects in front of his seated opponents

"Read 'em and weep, boys," Han Solo said, a grin twelve parsecs wide spreading across his face as Riker and laForge both groaned as they gazed upon his Straight Flush.

Following their meeting over dinner, the chief engineer and acting Captain had retired to participated, even by themselves, in the senior staff's annual Friday night poker game. It was a tradition that they had carried through their time on the Enterprise-D and even with the senior staff spread to the four corners of the galaxy and beyond, they were determined to uphold it.

Or at least they were until Han had asked if he could play along.

"He gives Data and Worf a run for the money of best poker face," Geordi muttered as Han scooped his chips into his corner of the table.

"Hey, it's not sabbac. But it..."

Han trailed off as he glanced over at the communications panel. Riker kept it tuned to current events on Earth and it had been playing softly in the backgorund until now. The scene was the sealed off exterior of the Federation Council, rubble and debris from both the bombing and the Yuuzhan Vong landing dotting the expanse of the building. Admiral Nechayev stood next to the tall, solemn form of Senator Ob'rin, Klestron IV's representative to the Federation Council as they held their press-conference for the Federation News Bureau.

_"…continued support of the Federation-Republic initiative will only result in a strain greater than any that the Federation has experienced. We must take steps to insure that the Yuuzhan Vong understand that we mean no threat and that we will "_

"Can you believe that bantha fodder?" Han asked.

"Well, she's gaining support. Now that the initial uproar over both Vong attacks and the Council bombing had subsided, people are beginning to remember that we're only four years removed from the Dominion War. And the fact that we've got Tsavong Lah in custody isn't helping."

'Speaking of which, where have you got ol' ugly locked up?"

Riker sighed.

"I don't know. And if I did, I couldn't share it with you."

"Well, you could tell me what you know."

Riker and Geordi both just starred at Solo, causing the ex-smuggler to abandon his grin and to take on a dark expression upon his weathered face.

"Look, this guy tried to kill my wife and son and he's directly responsible for thousands of deaths on both sides of the wormhole. I have a right to know."

Riker was silent for a moment.

"Starfleet Security and Intelligence are being silent on the issue," he said at last. "If Admiral Uhura were still around, we might be able to get an answer, but she's vanished for parts unknown."

"Investigating that phantom ship that pretty much kicked the Vong's ugly mugs?"

"I'd suspect so, but it's not my business to inquire. My sole focus right now is on seeing that the _Enterprise_-E is back up and running by the time Captain Picard returns. He isn't the only one who runs a tight ship."

"That's why I feel sorry for the _Titan_ crew," said Geordi. For not the first time in his life, a look of confusion materialized on the Corellian's face.

"The _Titan_?"

"A new Starfleet vessel," explained Riker. "If we hadn't run into you, Deanna and I would be on board since I accepted the captainship."

Solo considered this for a moment.

"So you mean once your Captain returns, you'll be in command of new ship, with a new, young crew to terrorize?"

"Yes."

Han's twelve-parsec wide grin returned.

"I'll drink to that. And you're sure this stuff isn't alcoholic?"

Han had sworn off all alcohol in the year and a half since he had come out of his depression over the death of Chewbacca.

"Yes. That's why it's called synthenol."

"Well, this stuff could put a couple of people I know back home out of a "

Solo was interrupted as Riker's uniform communicator beeped, signaling an incoming communication.

_"Bridge to Commander Riker,"_ came the disembodied voice.

Riker tapped the communicator on his uniform.

"Riker here, go ahead."

_"Sir, a Republic ship just exited the wormhole. The pilot is asking for Captain Solo."_

Riker and Geordi both glanced at Han, who proceeded to shrug.

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite anybody through that celestial tunnel."

"Could it be someone from your High Command?"

"If that was the case, why ask for me? Krey'Fey and bel Iblis both hold a higher rank than me and besides," he said with a hint of a smile returning, "I'm supposed to be retired from the Defense Force. Maybe it's for Leia and they don't that she's on Coruscant."

"Do you have any more data on the pilot?" Riker asked the bridge officer.

_"Checking. He says his name is Kyp Durron."_

Location: _U.S.S. Paradox_  
31st Century, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

It had long been postulated, debated, and observed by historians that history had a tendency of repeating itself. Lessons, behaviors, and actions that humanity should have learned with ease were instead seemingly lost and repeated with the next generation and the next. As a member of DTI, Daniels knew this to be all too true and he was now living it as the emergency klaxons onboard the _Paradox_'s bridge began blaring once again.

"Report!"

_"Incoming report from the_ Relativity. _Temporal shockwave is approaching across the timespace."_

"Time and location?"

_"Calculating now. Spatial coordinates 2501-J by 3614-E, Stardate 56844.5 Shall I display the results?"_

"At once."

The Krenim-designed temporal/spatial viewer flared to life once more, the exact time and location of the historical change that the _Relativity_ and _Paradox_ had monitored coming in clear. Axum took one look at the incoming data and was tempted to curse in a number of languages that, at least by the thirty-first century, were dead.

_"The situation does indeed appear dire. His death will affect the stability of that region and the relationship between his people and the interstellar community for years, if not, centuries to come."_

"It could also likely contribute to the formation of the anomaly that we are faced with."

_"Based on the current data, that is not an unwarranted assumption."_

"And is the same energy signature present here from the last attack?"

_"Scanning. Yes."_

Daniels was silent, the cogs of his highly talented mind formulating an appropriate response to the current phase of the crisis.

"Contact the DTI. Explain to them the urgency of the situation and request permission to conduct a temporal incursion.

_"And if the request is denied?"_

"Then prepare the incursion anyway."

_"Yes, sir."_

VVV

Location: iYammka's Mount/i  
Galactic Void, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Though he had only been master and commander of the recently re-christened _Yammka's Mount_ for the better part of several klekkets, Supreme Commander Nas Choka more or less knew the living warship like the back of his scarred hand. The ship had served him well during his campaigns in Hutt space and in Sector 001. Now it was the command ship of the new Warmaster.

And on the subject of which...

Choka had engaged on his usal inspection of his vessel of war before proceeding to his meeting with Warmaster Czulkang Lah, whose quarters he was admitted to by the loyal warriors who guarded the chamber of command. Czulkang was sitting on the floor of his quarters, a villip facing him back.

He had not removed his enhanced vonduun crab armor. Without it, the old master of war would have been unable to move on his own. It was a testament to his age and his cunning in battle that he was still alive and how lucky the Yuuzhan Vong were to have him now leading the charge against the infidels of both this galaxy and the 'Milky Way'.

Unfortunatly, a Shaper was in the process of learning the flip-side of having the gold dog of war in the land of the living.

"The answer is no, Shaper Chak'ar."

_"But Warmaster, the project "_

"You will continue to research as you wish. But you will not receive the resources you have requested."

_"But "_

Before the subordinate could continue, Lah waved his hands, signaling the villip to terminate the communication as he turned to face Choka.

"Idiots," he muttered.

"Shaper Chak'ar is assigned to Project Voxyn, is he not, Warmaster?"

Lah nodded.

When the Yuuzhan Vong had first encountered the Jedi almost two years earlier, it was believed that the race that had once been the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic gained their powers through technological enhancement or exhalations of the great Yun-Yuuzhan. Either way, they were seen as even greater abominations than the infidels.

Then Jacen Solo had made the situation worse for the Jedi by besting Czulkang Lah's son in combat during the taking of Duro. The Warmaster had essentially called open season on the Jeddai and almost every step they Vong had taken since them had been directed, both in terms of resources consumption and battle engagements. The Attendants had not been happy with the re-direction of resources needed for their occupied worlds, but they had had no choice but to obey the Warmaster unless the Supreme Overlord had ordered otherwise.

Until now.

"Yes. The voxyn are needed, but they are not my priority and neither is the rescuing of that idiot that is my son. The Jeddai are not the primary threat anymore, this 'Federation' is. The fools are simply too dedicated to their arts and using the seven cortexes of knowledge handed down by the gods to realize the tactical threat we now face. I take it that is why you are here now?"

It was Choka's turn to nod.

"Yes, Warmaster."

"Then report to me, Supreme Commander. What news?"

Choka sighed.

"We have received no word from the Coruscant warriors."

"Nothing through either the villip or the infidels' 'Holo-Net' networks?"

"No."

Lah mulled on this for a moment, his claw-like hands stroking the bare, scarred flesh of his cragged chin.

"If they have failed, we will know soon enough. Though I dispatched some of the most skilled infiltrators and assassins we possesses, I acknowledge that there is a possibility that they may fail."

"And if they do?"

"Then another strategy will present itself and I have several thoughts in mind. Until then, without facts, I can only speculate as to the difficulties they faced or are facing in their task."

VVV

Location: Coruscant  
That Galaxy Far, Away

_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

"Stop shooglin' around ya wee bastad," Scotty yelled in return. Though he had become more devoted to both the engines of the _Enterprise_ and _Enterprise_-A as well as the S.C.E. than his own body, he still packed a punch as the Scotsman body-slammed the warrior facing him into the wall.

The fight for the hovercar had quickly dissolved into a close-quarters melee as teeth, sweat, blood, amphistaff venom, and curses in a multitude of languages from Nubian to Yuuzhan Vong filled the hovercar. The distinctive snap-hiss of a light saber's energy blade quickly joined the cacophony of sounds as Leia raised her Jedi weapon and began striking against the amphistaffs, their tick molecular density able to prevent her from completely slicing through the lethal weapons.

This was not the weapon that she had used for years and built by herself; that had been destroyed by Tsavong Lah at Duro. It was instead the lightsaber that Luke had built for her in the years between the Battle of Endor and Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign. Despite her limited training since politics had always been the more dominant aspect of her life as opposed to the ways of the Jedi, something that she couldn't help but wonder if her father, General Kenobi, and Yoda had always intendedshe was a decent, if average swordsman.

They had taught Luke, who had then taught her and his students, that the old Jedi Order had developed seven different fighting styles around their legendary weapon. Luke's style was and always had been known as Form V and utilized a combination of agility with brute strength. It had been necessary for him to become familiar with this since their father utilized the same style. Leia's own style was classified more along the lines of Form I and Form III, a combination of basic swordplay and defense.

Leia thus now held her ground, lashing out with these dueling techniques that Obi-Wan and Yoda had passed onto to her brother and through him, to her. As she fought, she reached a balance point of sorts in the miasma of her thoughts that had been building since the Millenium Falcon had been greated in the Naboo system by one of the sleekest and most elegant starships she had ever set eyes upon.

If there had been any lingering doubt in her mind that they needed the United Federation of Planets as an ally, it was banished from her mind once and for all. Their strength and unity in this close-quarters, no holds barred battle put whatever passed for it in the New Republic to shame. Data and the EMH, for example, were back to back. The Doctor had with a slight series of taps adjusted his mobile emitter to increase his density. He now packed a punch roughly equal to Data' own superhuman strength, resulting in a repeat of the on-punch K.O that Tsavong Lah had suffered on the _Enterprise_-E's bridge over a week earlier.

All the Vong warriors were now down for the count, either unconscious and desperately in need of a painkiller when they awoke, though their reverence for pain would have overridden this or dead. Only one remained, the pilot of the hovercar who would gladly have joined the fray had he not been otherwise engaged

"It's over," Picard said slowly as he caught his breath, yet still casting the aura of command that he had projected during his tenures on the Stargazer and the two most recent Starships Enterprise. The sole Vong warrior looked out through the transparisteel canopyof the hovercar and the rushing cityscape of Coruscant and then back at the battered, bleeding, but still kicking Starfleet team.

"Never," he whispered, a deadly grin forming alongside a wild look in his eyes And before anyone could make a move, he raised his amphistaff above his head. The correct motions activated the creature's engineered, almost instinctual response. It was very much like playing a musical instrument and the chord that the warrior now played was one of focused, yet widespread destruction.

The snake-like weapon, upon the warrior's command, shot forth the deadly venom/acid combination that many had felt the sting of since the invasion had begun two years earlier. But the concoction was not directed at the Starfleet team or the Nubian queen. The acid instead landed upon the flight console, burning through the panels and scorching the circuitry beneath the covering.

This lasted only about three seconds before two successive shots from Vaughn's type-1 "Cricket" phaser brought down the warrior. The third shot, unfortunately, barely fazed the still spewing amphistaff, the result of the dense genetic makeup of the bio-weapon, and it was combined weight of Data and the EMH that brought the beast down as they crushed its head. By this time, the hovercraft was already pitching and yawing like a sailing ship of the ancient Earth as the Coruscant cityscape and other craft narrowly avoided being hit by the diplomatic vessel.

"Report," Picard yelled, more so out of habit rather than circumstance.

Leia pulled herself into the flight chair; after having been forced to sit in the Wookie-sized co-pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon it was one of the few remnants of Chewbacca that her husband still had, though he had promised to install a new chair fit for her in place , it was relaxing, though she didn't notice. Though not a technical wiz on the level of her son Anakin, Leia was able to take one good look to have her worst fears confirmed.

"Oh Sithspawn," she muttered.

"What is it?"

"The amphistaff's acid damaged the controls and flight programs. I can't control the hovercar!"

Picard looked at her, then looking at the oncoming form of a massive Coruscant skyscraper through the canopy, less than a kilometer distant and quickly approaching. The urge to curse in pure, unbridled French returned.

_"Merde."_

VVVV

Location: Bajor  
Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

Though Luke and Mara were well versed in the Force, even they couldn't see everything. This was one such example where the two Jedi were currently plastered on an display viewer in a compound similar to the duck blinds used by Starfleet for investigating pre-warp cultures undetected made all the more possible in instance due to the psionic buffers obtained from an….anonymous seller for a reasonable price.

There were currently three figures occupying the room, watching the slow, steady walk of the two Jedi Masters. One was dressed in the uniform of the Militia, one in the robes of a Vedek, and the third in the simple robes of a monk.

"This isn't good," the soldier stated aloud. "It's happening too early."

"Yes," agreed the Vedek. "Their presence did not occur in accordance with our predictions of when they would arrive."

"We can blame that on the damm Borg transwarp technology," the soldier muttered.

"And Ebosh blabbering on about the Orbs isn't helping matters either."

"As far as I'm concerned, it screws up the entire timetable."

"Not necessarily."

Both men turned to the monk, known to them for his time in peering over ancient charts and texts as well as a penchant for hasperat souffle.

"Oh? Pray tell, old friend," said the Vedek.

"Very well. The Jedi Master Orbs are one possible key to averting the coming cataclysm."

"Was that why you wanted the Assembly pressured into granting their request?"

"Yes. By attempting to peer into the Orbs and the 'wisdom' of the Prophets, the fools are instead playing right into our hands."

_To be continued…_

Author's Notes  
The list of the Bajoran orbs is not officially canon. It instead comes from the DS9 re-lanuch novels "Mission Gamma: Cathedral" and "Unity".

As before, the Goloroth mission can be found in "Twilight's Wrath" from the Tales of the Dominion War anthology.

The Lightsaber fighting styles comes from Bob Brown's webpage.


	26. Act II, Part VI

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds _-- Act II, Part VI

"Do not wait to strike till the iron is hot; but make it hot by striking."

William Butler Yeats -

Author's Warnings: Well, what do you know? For once, no ROTS spoilers! As always, enjoy.

VVV

Location: Reman Warbird _Scimitar_

In orbit of Kamino

Though his people had been enslaved for generations, Vkruk had truly first learned the brutality of Romulans shortly after his mate would have given birth to their first child. Despite the hardships and horrors he had witnessed, his marriage to his mate had eased his suffering and filled him with a hope for tomorrow.

It had been misplaced.

The often sadistic Romulan guards had cared not only for her pregnancy, but had 'assisted' in the labor process' by restraining her and then, with their so-called honor blades, _cutting _the unborn child out of his mother in order to satisfy some manner of bet as he had been forced to watch.

The shrieks from both mother and child still haunted his nightmares and for the first few years, his every waking moment.

Gazing at the bodies of his angel of the night and his child, he had vowed to not only rebuild his family, but to drive the Romulans off of his world and away from his people one way or another. It was in this time of his mourning and vow that the Romulan guards had brought a creature that the Remans had heard myths of from Romulan overseers into the dilithium mines: a human boy.

The telepathic abilities that all Remans possessed in one form or another often allowed for….it was difficult to vocalize in either the Romulan or Reman languages. It was, for lack of better term, brief, unexplainable glimpses or flashes of insight. He had taken one look this small, quivering creature and had seen great destiny and potential in the boy. He had comforted him, taken him under his wing, and had named him the Reman name for hope: Shinzon.

That had been twenty standard years ago.

And now here he was, Viceroy to the most powerful man in the Romulan Star Empire and in command of a top-of-the-line warship. But he had never forgotten his roots, his vow to his mate, and the human child that become in so many ways the son that had been stolen for him. He cared for Shinzon and could not help but feel a surge of relief as the _Zemba_-class dropship and its Scoprion fighter escort set down within the _Scimitar_'s massive shuttle bay.

"Welcome back, Praetor."

Shinzon nodded curtly as he stepped down the dropship's landing raft."

"Come."

VVVV

Ever since their mission to Goloroth five years prior, Shinzon had been fascinated with the power of Thalaron radiation. To him, the idea that something so small and insignificant in the grand order of the universe could be so deadly was symbolic, a manifestation of the goals he had set and achieved mere weeks earlier in the very seat of power that had condemned his people for millennia. This was why he chose his discussions and sessions with Vkruk within the shield compartment of the Thalaron generator that graced the backbone of the _Scimitar_'s bridge. None of the bridge crew would interrupt them; they all respected Shinzon's privacy and bond with the Viceory and only a major occurrence would bring an interruption to the meeting.

"Report."

"Sensors show that the while their weapon systems have been deactivated, the planetary turbolaser platforms are still focused on us.

A wise move, to keep the honor blade unsheathed should one's opponent lunge at you before you realized what was occurring. If Shinzon had been in the Kaminoan's place, he would be doing the same.

"Have the sensors been able to penetrate the interior of the complex?"

"Yes and no. If we were using Romulan sensors, we would not have achieved accurate readings; another gift from the Dominion sensors we appropriated at Orias."

"Have you been able to locate cloning facility?"

"We are reasonably certain of its location. The Kaminoans have obviously shielded their cities against precise scans, likely the result of Imperial sanctions from shortly after the conclusion of their Clone War. But we have a general idea as well as a basic layout of said facility."

Shinzon considered this.

"Vkruk, I need an as accurate as possible map of their cloning facilities as well as a strike team readied for deployment at any moment.

Shinzon quickly explained the bureaucratic wall that he had encountered while in conference with Banu Le.

"They possess a bureaucracy like any in this galaxy or ours and I have a fear that their council's meeting will not go in our favor. If that happens, we must acquire their cloning technology at any cost lest our hopes and dreams for Remus and our brothers collapse."

Vkruk nodded.

"Understood, Praetor."

VVV

Location: Federation Starbase 324

Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

"_Regeneration cycle complete."_

The eyes of the female Borg drone once known as Annika Hansen, but now known by the designation of Seven of Nine fluttered open. It took her a moment to collect her bearings as she stepped down the regeneration alcove that two years prior had been a fixture in Cargo Bay 2 of the _Starship Voyager_. Now, like Seven, it served the same purpose, but in a different locale.

When she and Chakotay had ended their relationship, he had headed for what had been the Demilitarized Zone, she had set off in the opposite direction at the behest of Starfleet Command to join the anti-Borg think tank at Starbase 324. The Starbase rivaled _Deep Space Nine _in terms of importance and defense level and Seven had adapted quickly to people who understood the Borg on a different level than the _Voyager _crew.

"_Admiral Lightoller to Seven of Nine."_

The electronic voice of the Starbase's command officer broke into her thoughts. While Seven tried to plan out the day carefully and in the most efficient way, she had learned from her four years on the _Intrepid-_class starship to expect the unexpected wrench to be thrown in to the machine.

"This is Seven."

"_You have an incoming Priority One communication from Starfleet Command."_

"Acknowledged," she replied as she turned towards the customized data-console she had created for her private use. And even before her delicate hands had graced the console, she had computed a number of likely possibilities as to who her caller was. As the Federation logo faded, Seven had found that she had been correct with a seventy-nine point six percentage range.

"Cap -- Admiral," Seven said, correcting herself in mid-sentence. Even two years after their return to the Alpha Quadrant, it was difficult to address the leader of what she had considered her new Collective by her new rank. It was an annoying trait and violation of her goals towards perfection. From the console, Kathryn Janeway smiled.

"_Seven. It's good to see you again. It's been too long."_

"Six months, ten days, seven hours, forty seconds, eight --"

"_And I thought I had to deal with that enough from Tuvok," Janeway said, her chuckle coming in loud and clear. While humor was not beyond Seven, she found laughter to be a wasteful facial contortion that required a great deal of misplaced energy. In short, it was an inefficient use of resources and so she rarely, if ever, engaged it in. That didn't mean she didn't have a sense or humor, though…_

But now was not the spatial or temporal locale from which to speculate on such matters.

"_I'd like to talk and catch up, but unfortunately, this is a luxury I simply don't have the time for. Simply put, I need your help and expertise."_

"I surmise that this involves Unimatrix Zero's presence in Sector 001."

Janeway nodded.

"_You've obviously seen the battle footage from the previous week. You saw that the Fusion Cube took heavy damage. What we haven't released is what caused the cube to shut down or the fact that primary systems haven't been engaged since the battle. With Uptopia Planita and Earth Station McKinley already operating at full capacity to repair the Federation, Republic, and Klingon fleets, we've only been able to spare handful of S.C.E personnel. "_

"Was this requested by Axum as well?"

She hadn't forgotten her relationship with the leader of the Borg Resistance, but she had been…unwilling to contact him with word had reached Starbase 324 of the development and of how the Collective was destroyed, instead finding any number of excuses and burying herself in her work and data that Starfleet had bestowed upon her.

"_Axum's currently involved in a mission to the Gamma Quadrant and Korok hasn't been able to contact him. Korok and his teams can't figure out why they can't bring the Fusion Cube back online and if the Vong should attack again, we would need their firepower; both our fleets are spread pretty thin at the moment. They could really use the help of an expert in Borg mechanics._

Seven was silent for a moment, calculating and pondering Admiral Janeway's request. Not officially a member of Starfleet, Starfleet could turn down such a request. Yet…

"I accept," she said at last.

A sign of relief appeared on Janeway's face.

"_Thank you. I'll contact Captain Elric of the Rockbell. His ship is passing through your area on a return to Earth in the next day or two. They'll pick you up and you'll arrive within the week. I'll also inform Admiral Lightoller of your departure."_

"Thank you Captain. It…will be good to see you again in person."

"_Likewise, Seven. Janeway out."_

Seven stood silently long after Janeway's communication terminated itself. So, Axum was gone. Then why was it she felt the slightest hint of what the Doctor would identify as trepidation as the prospect of returning to Earth and walking through a fully functional Borg vessel once again?

As Tuvok would say, "Highly illogical."

VVV

Elsewhere, the individual of a million voices watched this development through one a million eyes spread out across the cosmos. She had planned for this eventuality and had in fact welcomed it. This had been a possible resultant from the stalling in the Fusion Cube's re-activation algorithms. The return of the prodigal child to Sector 001 would prove interesting and beneficial.

But there was time for that later.

It was time to turn her attention back to the Gamma Quadrant and the chaos she had unleashed there. Her line of vision retreated from Starbase 324 and hurled across the cosmos to a point thousands of light years away, where her small force of servants had engaged the joint Starfleet/Unimatrix Zero/Dominion force --

and for the first time since the Restoration had begun unfolding, she found herself genuinely surprised, perhaps even a tad shocked at what awaited her.

The Interceptor that had been sent on a suicide run had succeeded, but it had missed the main bridge, instead impacting in the middle of the dorsal hull. The remaining Jem'Hadar ships, the Diamond, and the _Defiant _were pulling alongside of the crippled ship, their communications intercepted and decoded within a fraction of a second.

"…_are you alright?"_

"_Shaken, Defiant, but still fine. If you could spare a team…"_

"…_beaming over on my…"_

Emotion was not foreign to her, but she preferred the dedication to order rather than chaos, a move that Vulcans surprisingly had rejected when they should have seen the logic in joining their cause. Yet, she was tempted to let emotion overwhelm here if for a brief moment at the opportunity that she had been denied.

The death of a Founder, like the deaths of six Masters during Outbound Flight, would have been like a vibroblade in their abdomen; an attack on morale was one she was well versed in. True, she could order another force there within hours, if not minutes -- but that would detract from the other key stages of planning she was engaged in. She needed her pawns where they were; the attack had been a small luxury she had allowed herself.

So, how could this have happened? Had she underestimated her control over her servants or the new foes she faced? Then, from the corners of her mind, one of the million voices suggested one such possibility to their apparent error. She was silent as she contemplated this suggestion, then immediately opened up sensor readings and analytical algorithms with barely a thought.

She quickly found what she was looking for: A Federation Temporal signature, masked against the backdrop of natural emissions and stellar phenomena. And judging from the frequency and the sheer _audacity _of interference with the Restoration, it could only be one individual.

"Daniels."

VVV

Location: Coruscant

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

From the time she had undertaken her first covert mercy mission aboard the _Tantive IV_, Leia had skirted with danger most of her life. She had braved blaster fire, political branding, Force Lightning, and more. Yet, each time, she, her friends, and her family had emerged stronger and victorious from each encounter. This had all changed with Chewbacca's death at Sernpidal, but Mara's miraculous recovery had given her renewed hope.

Now, she knew it was a false hope

Leia Organa Solo, daughter of Senator Bail Organa and Anakin Skywalker, former Chief of State for the New Republic and loving mother, knew she was going to die within the next few moments and with her, all hope for tomorrow.

The Skyscraper quickly grew in size as the damaged hovercar sped faster and faster towards impact. Behind her, Data and Scotty were crossing wires, attempting to hotwire and bypass the damaged controls and regain control of the craft. But it was a futile exercise, no way of delaying the inevitable.

Not even Leia's Force abilities could save them. Despite her heritage and the Skywalker's talent with the Force, she had never truly achieved the bond with the mystical energy field that her brother and her children had. That was one of the first regrets to go through her mind, of what her dedication to politics had cost her personally.

Jaina was the next to come to her mind as she turned towards family. Her first child, so like her, so full of passion and charm and dedication -- no wonder Jag Fel liked her. But filled with such resentment towards their past history, of how she had accused Leia on Duro almost a year ago of being more dedicated to the New Republic than to her own family…

And she was right. She had sacrificed everything for a government that hadn't learned its lessons and had committed itself to destruction long before the Yuuzhan Vong's initial invasion forces had crossed the intergalactic void, a government that …

Leia blinked as she suddenly realized that she was no longer sitting within the cockpit of the hovercar. She was in a white expanse, with no clear beginning or end. She had opened up to the Force, but not by her own volition. She once again began to curse at how little she knew of the mystical energy field when her attention became focused elsewhere.

Images began flashing around her a rate that was near impossible to keep up, but somehow, Leia saw them, a possible result. And she saw:

…_thousands upon thousands of Yuzzhan Vong and Borg craft clashing in orbit of what may have been Coruscant, but if it was the capital, then it was a Coruscant in flames…_

…_Tendrils of Fire and energy lashing from planet across planet in both galaxies, ultimately meeting at converging at the opposite openings of the Terran-Nubian wormhole…_

…_Her daughter lying in an elegant chamber with her lightsaber blade pointed at her throat by a blonde-haired female humanoid…_

It was the last one that got her attention like none other. "Always in motion the future is," Yoda had told Luke. She attempted to pull the image back into focus, to hold it and try to determine what would happen to her daughter. She needed that focus, she needed to know why was this happening. Was this a sign of things to come or was happening now?

"_All of them and none of them."_

Who had said that? The voice seemed to come from all around her,

"_Each of you has a role to play, as do you. Stand firm and believe in yourself."_

The voice…seemed familiar, but whose it was she could not quite place. It certainly wasn't that of her father -- biological, anyway-- whose voice she had not heard since the truce at Bakura twenty years past. Was it perhaps Ben Kenobi or --

The visions faded and in their place came the forward view of the cockpit, the cityscape of Coruscant still rushing through. But the space scraper was gone. She was also suddenly aware that Picard, Data, Troi, and the others were all starring at her in awe. She realized that she had been in a moment of full concentration and that the hovercar was no longer hurtling towards the space scraper. Leia had through the Force altered the craft's trajectory and they were now advancing back into the Governmental District

But they were still going to crash and Leia took one look at where the crash site would be to know that it wasn't going to pretty..

"Hang on!"

VVV

Location: The First City

Q'onoS, Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

For as long as he could remember, Anakin had been a technological whiz, known effortlessly for explaining the inner workings of a hyperdrive's super-conductive coils as he engaged in lightsaber dueling at the _praxeum _on Yavin 4. Technology was just as essential to his life as was the Force and the Skywalker and Solo families. And yet, he had trouble with the basic fact as he rematerialized on the floor of the Great Hall that the transporter technology was essentially disintegrating him and then reassembling him piece by atomic piece.

Yet, all the denizens of this galaxy gave it almost no second thought.

Well almost all of them. His discussions with technicians at the S.C.E. and Daytstorm Institute had revealed that there were a select few out there that even in this day and age remained fearful and wary of using the transporter. The most prominent had been someone named L.H. McCay, or was it McCoy? All thoughts on transporters and disintegrations vanished, however, as he received his first glimpse of the Great Hall.

According to both Alexander and Worf, the original structure had been destroyed during Morjod's attempted coup four years earlier. The young usurper had accomplished this by way of a low-yield nuclear bomb dropped from low orbit on the day of Martok's coronation. Despite his posthumous notoriety, the act had earned a place in the annals of Klingon warfare as "Morjod's Hammer." Though many had wanted the Great Hall rebuilt on the same spot, a public memorial had instead taken its place, honoring those that had died in order to satisfy a twenty-year old thirst for revenge.

So, the Emperor's Palace -- no relation to the structure Palpatine had occupied during his reign of terror -- had served as a temporary meeting hall into two years earlier when construction on the new Great Hall had been completed. As per Klingon tradition, Martok would continue to occupy the palace until the return of Kahless, who had vanished shortly after the final battle at Boreth.

If he survived his injuries.

The new Great Hall, to continue, reminded Anakin of what had been the Assembly Hall on Yavin 4 before the Vong had taken the world. But whereas the ancient Massassi had, at the direction of Naga Sadow and later Exar Kun, been more streamlined and ancient, the Great Hall possessed an almost blockly, yet dagger-like feel to it. It was difficult to explain, for Anakin, while versed in the ways of circuitry and the Force, wasn't exactly a master architect.

While Anakin took the structure in, Worf glanced at three figures approaching from the entrance to the Southern Gate. He recognized from the High Council Councilor Kopek --- a leading and respected member -- and the _Katai _Angwar -- a warrior poet of Boreth that had practiced the earliest, forgotten teachings of Khaless and aided Martok in the final fight on Boreth. Leading the charge was the chief of Imperial Intelligence and friend to the House of Mogh, Lorgh.

"Director."

"It is good to see you again, Ambassdor -- excuse me, it's Commander now, is it not?"

Though he had been happy to resign from the Diplomatic Corps, even Worf was having trouble adjusting to the return of his former designation of Commnader rather than Ambassdor."

"Indeed.

Lorgh nodded to himself before looking at Worf once more. There was upon his face a weariness that Worf had only seen perhaps once or twice.

"You received all the appropriate material while en route?"

"We did. Have you identified how the shooter bypassed the Hall's security net?"

Lorgh shook his head.

"Not yet. My I.I. technicians have several theories in mind, but…"

Lorgh trailed off as he caught sight of Anakin Solo.

"This is Anakin Solo, a representative of the New Republic and a Jedi." Worf quickly explained.

If he had been a Vulcan, the Director would have raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Instead, he quickly sized up the five foot six Jedi, his plain, homespun robes, and the lightsaber that hung from his belt -- most particularly the weapon. He then finally looked back at Worf, giving him the look a parent gives their child when they've brought something into the house that they shouldn't have. This didn't mean that Lorgh was racist, he was simply wary of outside penetration of the Great Hall, especially in the wake of the attempted assassination on the Chancellor; this Anakin could see quite clearly.

"He is here at my invitation. He volunteered his help in assisting us find the Chancellor's --"

"If you please," Kopek interrupted, "it is not my intention to interrupt, but we do have real business to attend to. The Chancellor is conscious and wishes to speak with Captain Klag and Commander Worf as soon as possible.

"The Councilor is right," continued Lorgh. "His condition could reverse itself at any moment. As for your guest, I'm afraid that for security reasons he'll have to stay here in the main hall for the moment."

"That's fine," Anakin replied.

"Right, then, if you will follow -- Councillor Angwar?"

"I'll be along in a moment."

As Worf and the others departed down through the Southern Gate, Anakin was aware that Angwar was studying him intently. But whereas Lorgh had been perceiving a possible security threat, Angwar seemed absolutely fascinated by the third Solo child.

"You are a Jedi, yes?"

Anakin nodded. As a leading member of the High Council, he had obviously read the data files that the New Republic had given in the opening rounds of diplomatic negotiation.

"You are considered warriors, yes?"

Anakin hesitated.

"Yes, but we prefer to see ourselves more as defenders of the peace and guardians of the Republic."

Angwar considered this for a moment.

"The _Katai _in certain respects think of themselves in the same way.'

He paused for a moment, gazing out at the late afternoon sky through the arches of the Great Hall.

"Tell me more of the Jedi, from one defender of the peace to another."

VVV

Location: _Lady Luck_

Outer Rim Territories, That Galaxy Far, Far Away

Lando starred down at his chronometer.

"Wait for it."

Quark blew air impatiently.

"You've been saying that for the last nine _frinxing _hours!"

Like any good Ferengi -- especially in light of his idiot brother's ascension to the position of Grand Nagus -- Quark used the 285 Rules of Acquisition as the guiding principles of his life and one of the few proud moments of his life had been reciting them all form memory to his father. But on occasion, there were times when he bent the rules to suit how own endeavors or rules

But by agreeing to traveling into this galaxy, he had now broken Rules Number 53, "Never trust anyone taller than you" and Number 231, "There's a sucker born every minute; be sure you're the first to find each one." In the case of the latter, he had a sneaking suspicion that said sucker was him and the you was Mr. Calrissian.

He took satisfaction in knowing that if this endeavor fizzled and if Calrissian had tried to con him, well, there was always a call he could make to the psychotic, but highly talented Leck -- assuming Leck was able to acquire a hyperdrive and/or transwarp drive. And Quark had no doubt that if the Republic ratified their end of the Articles of Alliance proposed in San Francisco two weeks prior, such products would make their way onto the open market

"I'm sorry Quark; my associate has a rather bad habit of being -- well speak of the devil."

Quark followed Lando's gaze through the transparisteel viewing ports of the modified SoroSub luxury yacht --

and not the first time since meeting Calrissian, the Ferengi bartender's jaw dropped. What he had here was a classic example of what happened when you either a.) blinked or b.) looked away for just the briefest of moments.

"What in the name of the Divine Treasury is _that_?"

A kilometer-long, triangular craft was rapidly approaching the _Lady Luck_. Quark recognized the ship configuration from the holographic feed that he, Rom, and Lando had watched from the confines of the Chamber of Opportunity at the Tower of Commerce. What made this craft different was that it was painted a rather peculiar shade of red. Quark hadn't seen a ship this large in person since the Dominion War. While he sat gaping at the crusier, Lando was speaking into his commlink.

"Booster, do you copy?"

"_I'm here, Calrissian," came a raspy voice from the durasteel covering of the commlink. "What kept you?"_

A look of bemusement flashed across Lando's face.

"What kept _me_? You're starting to lose it, old man."

There was a long silence, the only sound being the flickering static of the commlink channel.

"Booster?"

"_I'm not going to dignify that with a response, Calrissian. Have you got our new partner with you?"_

"He's right here."

"_Good. Bring your piece of junk underside us towards the main docking bay."_

"A credit says I finish docking before you even drag yourself down to the bay."

The silence and sound of static returned.

"Booster?"

The only response was the sound of user on the channel clicking off.

"The countdown's begun, then," he sad, a grin upon his weathered face. He saw Qurark remained gaping on the plush leather couch of the _Lady Luck_'s lounge.

"What, uh, what is…"

"That's the _Errant Venture, _under the command of Booster Terrik. And it represents the true beginning of our beautiful friendship."

VVV

Location: Q Continuum

Somewhere in the Universe

As virtual gods, the Q were in theory omnipresent. Like Big Brother, they saw all and knew all. In practice, this wasn't always the case. There were things that the Q with whom the Federation -- or rather, as he put it, the bald, elitist control freak that commanded the most advanced ant on the anthill -- had encountered most frequently didn't understand. This ranged from the trivial and minute, from the human fascination with the accordion and coconut oil to, as recent events showed, the exact specifics of the crisis known as The Merging.

This was especially relevant as the Great and All-Powerful Q glared down at Q over the sparks of the Force lightning, starred at him, and said, "You will tell me everything the Stranger told you about the Merging and everything you have done to combat it."

For a moment, despite the pain and the onset of seizures that Q thought he would only have experienced by seeing a dyslexic, yellow rodent shoot out electricity through a television screen, Q raised an eyebrow in a Vulcan-like manner, likely result of lingering mannerisms of when he had channeled Spock's personality.

"You've got to be kidding. Why didn't you just say that from the beginning? Is this just a manner of de-briefing? If it is, then could you drop this façade, pull out the recliners and a couple of lattes instead of continuing to ruthlessly exploit B-movies."

This quite possibly explained all. The Q on high, while agonizingly dull at times, had an occasionally brilliant sense of humor. That was all this was, a joke. A very sick and ingratiating joke, but a brilliant one nonetheless -though the greatest joke ever told still belonged to the monks on --

"No, Q, it is not," the GPQ said, all too quietly.

He turned and raised his hands outwards and gestured to the window, to the barren farmland and the distant sounds of the lobotomized Q still dancing around the cosmic pond.

"I hate this place," he said at last. "I hate this zoo, this prison, this reality -- whatever you want to call it. I hate what our Continuum has become. I cannot, will not stand it any longer"

"You could just change the scenery, you know."

The GPQ simply ignored him, continuing his oration.

"We have stagnated, Q. We reached our zenith eons ago and look how we have fallen. We are mocked rather than feared and respected in all corners of the universe. We've become soft and weak. We have failed in the very trial that we tested humanity with. We can't go on like this anymore. We need an out. And the Merging has provided a window. Everything races towards entropy and this universe is doing just that now."

"Cataclysm is not entropy," Q replied, quoting the very words that Spock had used against him during their debate over whether or not to save twentieth-century humanity from an asteroid the size of Montana.

"On the contrary, it is. All things must end, Q. And the universe has been racing towards this for eons. What we are seeing is larger cosmic forces at work, forces that we both serve and are manipulated by. It is our duty to usher in the final act of the universal tragedy."

He paused, a look of sadness sweeping across his face.

"But there are those who always exist to stem the progression of order, to delay the inevitable. That was the Quintessence's true goal all along, to deny the very basic fundamental laws of universal existence. But I have the ringleader in my hand, yet he has not been forthcoming, Your family obviously knows nothing. And so, you are our last hope for righting the unrightable wrong, Q. Join me and we can end this destructive conflict!"

Q looked him up and down, then seemed to contemplate what the Great and All-Powerful Q was asking of him, and lowered his head. When he looked back up, shades had appeared on his face, the only use of his powers that he could muster whilst chained. He starred intently and seriously at the GPQ.

"All right, how about this. How about I give you the finger," which he prompted to do, though shackled he may have been, "and then you give me my phone call."

The look of passion, seriousness, and the hint of desperation that had been exhibited on the Great and All-Powerful Q's face melted into a seething cauldron of rage.

"So be it," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh, assholes do vex me," Q muttered as the lightning began to flow forth once again.

VVV

Location: Coruscant

That Galaxy Far, Far Away

If the brave men and women of the Rebel Alliance had failed to eliminate one of the key failings of the Old Republic, it was the attention to pomp and circumstance. It had been their blind attempt to restore 'traditional' values and regulations that had accounted for the instability that the New Republic had faced since before the treaty with the Imperial Remnant. And it was this focus on tradition and repetition that Viqi Shesh of Kuat had exploited to not only sit not only in the Senate, but on the Advisory Council as well.

Shesh was attired in a glittering dress sown by the finest tailors on all of Kuat. On either side of her head hung expensive earrings of Emeraudes set against intricately carved Kuati gold. She was truly the living embodiment of Kuati elegance and aristocracy and took great pride in her appearance and the effect it had on those around her. It was their charm that allowed her to continue to play both the Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong, though the former was more successful than the latter.

But, it wasn't _her _fault that the Vong didn't views beauty as being in the eye of the beholder, at least not in the conventional sense. If they wanted a physical appearance similar to that of a tattooed Zabrak or stark baldness of a Rattak, then so be it. She remained committed to doing what she did in style and that was why she was here and now: to further to sabotage of the Republic's approval of the Articles of Alliance.

She already had a number of arguments prepared for when the debates and meetings began tomorrows, acts that more or less summed up the state of political affairs in the Galactic Senate and she was also in place to perform her dirty work in the midst of what was meant to be a simple reception. So far, it was so good except for one small detail:

There was no sign whatsoever of the team that that…fool -- Viqi refrained from engaging in the language of the masses -- Grey'si had assembled to convince the Republic of the need to ratify the treaty. Small talk was continuing through the Reception Hall, but people were beginning to wonder where the 'good' Captain was.

She could see the tall, sinewy form of Dif Scaur overlooking the festivities from the upper level, frowning and speaking into a commlink. Then suddenly, without warning, his calm, almost bored expression transformed into one of urgency and alarm. As he did, Shesh cocked her head to the side and could swear that she heard the whine of repulsorlift engine, one that was getting louder by the second. She glanced in the direction that Scaur had been looking at--

and along with all the other aides, diplomats, and Senators within her general vicinity, dove for cover as the transparisteel surface of the Reception Hall's roof splintered and shattered, the fragments raining down from the heavens upon the lowly mortals below. The cause of the shatterpoint, the executive hovercar skidded into and destroyed a buffet table of Mon Calamari aquatic delicacies as it crashed into the wall of tapestries that depicted the ancient heroes and fighters of a thousand different worlds.

There was silence, marked only by the flowing wind, the sound of emergency alarms and sirens, and the sound of the hovercar's boarding ramps groaning as they released themselves from the craft.

As the smoke cleared, Senators gasped at the glimpse of fallen Yuuzhan Vong bodies, visible through the shattered cockpit. From the smoke, a queen, a diplomat, and seven alien men, women, and artificial life forms emerged. Captain Picard stepped forward first, brushed himself free of dirt, straightened his tunic, and then looked over the stunned assemblage of the New Galactic Republic's power brokers.

"Are we late for the party?"

VVV

_To be continued…_

VVV

Author's Notes

I hope that the anime fans in the audience enjoy the two in-jokes in this installment.

Rule of Acquisition # 53 was never stated on-screen in any of the Trek series. The rule comes from the DS9 relaunch novel _Mission Gamma: Twilight_.

Angwar, the _Katai _and Morjod's coup were once again established in the _Left Hand of Destiny _duology by J.G. Hertzler & Jeffrey Lang.

Councillor Kopek first appeared in the novel _A Time to Kill, _by David Mack.

Q's encounters with Spock can once again be found in the audio dramatizations of _Spock vs. Q_ and _Spock vs. Q: The Sequel_.


	27. Act II, Part VII

Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Author's Warnings: It had to happen; after a break of 1 chapter, we have MAJOR spoilers for not only ROTS, but Scholastics' _Last of the Jedi _book-series. Read on at your own risk. I'm also experimenting slightly with the chapter format, something that will become a part of the planned clean-up and polishing I have for the summer. Other than that, as always, enjoy!

VVV

**Act II, Part VII**

_VVV_

_"Negotiating in the classic diplomatic sense assumes parties are more anxious to agree than to disagree." _

Dean Acheson --

**VVV**

**Location: Coruscant**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"…_for those just tuning in, last night's diplomatic function for the United Federation of Planets was thrown into temporary chaos as the Federation team thwarted an attempted Yuuzhan Vong hijacking en route to Reception Hall. Despite the attempt, the negotiations to approve or reject the Republic's end of the Articles of Alliance are still set to begin today…"_

"Looks like we made the evening news," Quital quipped from the suite's lounge as she glanced at the HoloNet news feed.

"That's an understatement," Liea replied in turn, a smile upon her face and a cup of stimcaff in her hand and feeling rather spirited despite how little sleep either one of them had received. NRI and Security had kept them sequestered after the Reception for their own safety and it hadn't been until late into the night that they had been returned -- under _heavy _guard -- to the Imperial Palace.

Leia knew that both organizations were going to be in for rough waters in the immediate future. The fact that Yuuzhan Vong had gotten past the security screenings was bad enough, if somewhat understandable. What was downright appalling was that an entire _crew_ of a hovercar had been replaced by infiltrators. Either way, Leia was certain that somebody in Planet Security and NRI was going to be looking for a new line of work

_If we survive that long._

But she had renewed faith in their potential ally, of how the Federation team had fought tooth and nail with the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators and won against the odds. If the Senate could get over its petty squabbling and bickering, the Federation would prove to be an invaluable ally against the invaders and secure tomorrow for the next generation and the next.

Yet despite the hopes for tomorrow, she couldn't get the image of Jaina out of her mind, of her daughter's lightsaber blade pointed right at her throat…

As much as she yearned to contact her family in the Alpha Quadrant, she had to resist, remembering her family's history with visions. Her brother had prematurely rushed off to confront the vision of her and Han being tortured by their father and it had almost cost him his life. Then at Nirauan sixteen years later, his vision of a dead Mara in a pool of water had proven to be false.

Just because she had seen such a vision didn't mean that it had come to pass. As soon as the initial proceedings opened between the Federation delegates and the Senate, _then _she would contact her family. She was needed here and now.

"Ambassador?"

Leia was suddenly aware of Quital starring at her.

"Ambassador, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I tuned out. What were you saying?"

"I was completing you on your fighting skills. I haven't seen a Jedi in action since I was a little girl and had forgotten ."

Leia allowed herself a small smile, even though she considered herself a lesser-trained Jedi then her brother and children.

"Your skills were likewise impressive. I was actually surprised by some of your moves since I was thought that Naboo, like Alderaan, as a world of pacifists."

Quital shrugged slightly.

"An invasion by the Trade Federation can alter that slightly," she replied. "Self-defense styles from all across the galaxy were adopted into a training regiment developed by then-Chief of Palace Security Panaka."

She sipped her tea and then looked straight ahead on at the rising sun reflecting off the glittering cityscape of the space scrapers.

"This actually brings up something I've haven't been able to get out of my mind for the last several weeks," she said, her smile fading to one of absolute seriousness.

"What is it?"

"How did you know that Padme Amidala was related to you?"

Leia was silent for a long moment before replying.

"I've been piecing it together over the years since Endor. A mission to Tatooine right before the Thrawn crisis gave me the first concrete leads. I wish I could reveal more, but the nature of that mission is still classified."

Leia wasn't exaggerating. For the first four years after Endor, it had been her father rather than mother that Leia had focused on. She had refused to grant any form of peace and redemption to the man who had stood by and allowed the cruel and cold Grand Moff Tarkin to obliterate her homeworld.

This had all changed during the mission to Tatooine to acquire the painting _Killik Twilight_, its recovery essential due to the Rebel codes contained within the moss-painting's electronics system. There, Leia had learned more about her father's past prior to his transformation into Darth Vader. Among the most significant finds had been the recovery of the diary of her biological grandmother, Shimi Skywalker. These experiences had helped Leia in overcoming the specter of her past and coming to the decision to have children

But the incident had once again raised the question of who her and Luke's biological mother was. Had she died in either the Jedi Purge or the Clone Wars or was she still alive? Using the diary as a starting point, Leia had begun piecing the puzzle together on-again and off-again over the last two decades, shortly before the invasion and contact with the Federation.

"I understand," Quital replied, nodding. "I'm surprised you were able to find what you did since…"

Quital trailed off.

"Since what," Leia asked, sensing through the Force feelings of regret and sorrow.

"It's…it's nothing."

"Does this have something to do with how _you_ knew that I was Amidala's daughter?"

Quital went rigid, then sighed as she looked back at Leia.

"I suppose the tale would have come out sooner or later. Might as well tell it now, I suppose."

She placed her cup of tea down and sat forward, looking off once again into the flurry of craft rushing through the cityscape as she gathered her words and then began her own tale.

"As you may or may not know," she began, "the official story regarding her death was that the Jedi Order had killed her; another fine example of COMPNOR's hold on the media during Palpatine's regime."

"Indeed," replied Leia, memories of her father discounting and throwing aside COMPNOR's propaganda as part of her training. But I take it that wasn't the case.

"No, it wasn't. Apailana, the Queen at the end Clone Wars, was slightly suspicious of the whole matter. Don't ask what got into her, but after the public memorial, she had a private autopsy performed to verify her suspicions. She found that your mother's primary cause of death was childbirth."

"That still doesn't answer how you knew we were related."

" Well, the whole affair was rather odd because to all physical appearances, Senator Amidala had died pregnant."

"Bail Organa," she continued, " was the one that brought the Senator's body back to Naboo. Shortly after that, it was learned that his wife -- your stepmother -- had given birth . Since there was a history of unsuccessful birth attempts during her time in he Royal House of Alderaan, it didn't take Apailana long to put two and two together."

"Did she ever contact my father," Leia asked slowly. Quital shook her head.

"Not that I know of. I think she had a basic idea of what was at stake if Palpatine found out the twins were still alive. It didn't matter because she soon had bigger problems to worry about as Palatine's 'peace force' landed to prevent any protests from his homeworld. I do know, however, that she swore the doctor who had performed the autopsy to absolute secrecy and thus this became perhaps the most closely guarded secret on our planet for fifty years. Only the Queen has known and passed on this information."

Leia was dead-silent, processing revelations and answers to questions she had had for twenty-three years, answers that she had never thought she would receive. But there was something…off about this information and it took Leia only a moment to identify it.

"But if you knew this, why did you react the way you did when I arrived in Theed?"

Quital sighed, a look of sadness and regret on her face.

"Remember, I was only recently elected to the position of Queen. I didn't find this out until shortly before the discovery of the wormhole. And as I said, the Naboo spent years believing that the Jedi had killed her. It's…difficult to fully accept the truth when you've been told a lie for so long."

Lingering echoes of the sense of betrayal she had felt in regards to Bail after Luke had revealed their lineage on Endor flickered through Leia, knowing quite well how Quital felt.

"Still," Quital continued, "I've always wondered…"

"Wondered what?"

She sat up and walked towards the suite windows, looking out for a third time at the city.

"Padme was a force to be reckoned with, there is not doubt whatsoever about that. As the Senator of Palpatine's homeworld, she would have been a vocal opponent greater than Organa, Mothma, or several others I can name. Had she lived, it's conceivable that the formation of your Rebel Alliance may have proceeded more quickly.

Leia sat back, considering this. Mon Mothma, her adopted father, Bel Iblis, and others had immediately begun laying the framework for the Alliance after the Clone Wars, but it really hadn't shifted into full swing until Garm had helped bring all these disaffected groups together under the Corellian Treaty.

"My point is despite one's attempts, there's also some element of the past that's ignored or forgotten. The question what if is one universally asked and the Naboo are no exception. There' nothing wrong with focusing on the past, but we can never restore it. We can instead only move on towards tomorrow, despite the fact that we may not want to. I couldn't get over my anger for your family and it cost the lives of four Starfleet cadets; I won't allow m fixation on the past to occur again."

She turned and looked back at Leia

"When this is all over, with the Articles of Alliance have been signed and the galaxy made safe again, I will remind myself of this once again ."

"How?"

"I will return to Naboo and visit her tomb together and in doing so, look to tomorrow. And you are welcome to join me in that act."

Leia was silent for a long moment.

"I'd like that very much. And my family to join me as well."

"I thought you might. But we can work out the vacation plans later. The proceedings open in what, two hours?"

"Less than that."

"Then we'd better get ready," she said, that twinkle in her eyes returning. "We have a future to save."

VVV

**Location: Tipoca City **

**Kamino, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"Absolutely not."

Banu Le leaned back in the elegant, almost organic chair and sighed. While he took pride in serving his homeworld's administrative duties, he at times _hated _the closed mindedness and inflexibility of his colleagues in the government. And this latest meeting of the Cloner's Council was no different as the Minister of Trade once again found himself in debate with the Minister of Defense, Naqhu De.

The Cloner's Council consisted of twelve members of the Kaminoan government, each dealing in realms related to the cloning process: Defense, trade, education, etc. Though, Imperial sanctions had led to the dismantling of their programs, the Council continued to meet as little more than a formality. And now, for the first time in over four decades, this could finally change and set Kamino back to its once vaunted position -- unless Naqhu wrestled the vote away,.

While Kaminoan culture had always been conservative in many regards, he and Naqhu represented two sides of the same credit chip. Both were conservative officials who wanted the best for their planet, but Banu wished to do it through the cautious restoration of his planet's famous services. Naqhu, on the other hand, wanted to keep Kamino free of outside influences, fearful of an Imperial strike that would never come.

Unfortunately, it was not easily to let go of such long-held beliefs.

"You have barely heard out this proposal."

"I have heard out more than I need to," retorted Naqhu.

"We have an opportunity here -- "

"To do what? Invite more trouble and destruction to our system because we sold ourselves to an outsider?"

"To acquire new understanding and knowledge that could aid our re-development. We haven't sold anything or anyone, including ourselves. I told the Praetor that we would consider his request --"

"And what if we refuse. Will he push the issue now that he knows we have cloning technology once again? Will we be attacked on again!"

The attack Naqhu spoke of was of the Separatist assault on Kamino's cloning facilities two months into the Clone Wars. Though the Jedi/Clone army had been unable to prevent Count Dooku and the other Separatist leaders from escaping the Battle of Geonosis, significant damage had been inflicted on the foundries and the droid forces. The Confederacy had known it would take time to rebuild their lost forces and that if the Republic army gained an advantage at this stage, they would be dealt an irreversible blow.

Thus, the Confederacy had moved quickly to neutralize the cloning program. A disgruntled Kaminoan saboteur named Ucan Fo attempted to wipe out the majority of the Clone army with a self-engineered nano-virus. When this attempt at subtlety failed, the Confederacy had launched a full assualt under the command of a talented Mon Calamari commander, one Merai. Though overwhelmed, the Kaminoans, Clones, and Jedi had fought back and repelled the attack, allowing the Grand Army to fight another day **-- **and create the Empire that had repressed their ocean world.

"If the Yuuzhan Vong are as intent on

"That's pure speculation on the part of a foolish -- "

"You --"

"Order, gentlemen, order!"

Rophl We, Chairman and Prime Minister of the Kaminoan government brought his ceremonial gavel down upon the table, his voice breaking out over both Naqhu's voice and the howl of the eternal rainstorms that pounded Kamino. He was known as by subordinates as a combination of both kindly grandfatherly figure someone who you did _not _want to see in anger. It was this reputation more than anything else quieted the two of them.

"Gentlemen," he said when all peace had been restored, "both Ministers Le and De have presented their arguments regarding the position of whether or not to grant Praetor Shinzon's request for our cloning services. As per council guidelines, we shall break for half an hour and then vote on the matter at hand. I remind you that nature of this vote is private and not o be discussed outside of this room."

VVV

**Location: _U.S.S Enterprise_-E**

**Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Even before he had first laid eyes on a crazy old hermit, a wet-behind-the-ears farm boy, and two battered droids a quarter of a century earlier, Han had had a reputation for complaining or moaning when things didn't go right -- which unfortunately happened to be most of the time. This had subsided over time as the smuggler had gone 'respectable'. Sitting at the poker table of soon-to-be Captain William T. Riker, he felt the urge to return to that habit.

"I take it this Kyp Durron isn't someone your fond of?"

Han looked at Riker.

"No, it's not like that at all. Kyp's a good person, but… he can be impulsive and brash a times. A lot of the political sentiment against my brother-in-law and the Jedi can be traced to him."

Riker and laForge exchanged worried looks.

"Is this bad for us?"

"If I can find out what Kyp wants and then get him back on the other side of the wormhole, not really."

Seemingly satisfied, Riker tapped his combadge again.

"Tell the transport to make a micro-jump and that they have permission to dock either at _Earth Station McKinley _or with the _Enterprise _itself."

"_Understood Commander."_

As the channel closed, Riker looked back at Solo.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. This'll be nothing compared to when I faced him down while he was piloting the _Sun Crusher_."

"The what?"

"Long story. You just stay out of my winnings pot, you understand?"

"I'll take it under consideration," Riker replied dryly, restoring the grin to the Corellian's face as he removed himself from the table and headed out of the XO's quarters. Solo was barely out the door when the comm system beeped again.

"_Bridge to Commander Riker."_

"You seem to be quite the receiver today," laForge noted. Riker ignored him and tapped his combadge once again.

"Riker here, what is it now?

"_You have another incoming message."_

"Can it wait?"

"_I'm afraid not, sir."_

Riker winced. He was getting the sneaking suspicion with each passing second that it was his soon-to-be mother-in-law. It didn't matter that she was light years away attempting to make contact with the First Federation and bring them into the Yuuzhan Vong War; that woman would bend space and time to keep the wedding going like clockwork.

"Who's the sender?"

"_The communication's coming from Admirals Uhura and Janeway. They're requesting you beam down to Starfleet Intelligence ASAP and that it's urgent."_

"Understood. Commander laForge, will be in command of the _Enterprise _until I return from the surface," replied Riker, surging with relief that it wasn'tLaxwanna.

"_Aye sir."_

And as the signal terminated and he bid Geordi good-bye, Riker thought back on the conversation he and Solo had had minutes earlier regarding Tsavong Lah, the mystery ship that had saved their collectives asses, and the Admiral's mysterious absence.

Perhaps now they would finally have some answers…

VVV

**Location: Nirauan**

**Unknown Regions, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Voss Parck was known among the loyal soldiers that manned the Tower as an early-riser, always up before Nirauan's sun greeted rocky, volcanic surface upon which the Empire of the Hand's base had been constructed. Every morning, he stood atop the highest battlement and watched said sun rise in the distant sky.

Even for a man of his age, he supposed it was normal, the result of decades of military training. In fact, he had lived with it for so long that it was hard to imagine him not partaking in it every morning. It could also, however, be considered symbolic in that he was looking to tomorrow, of what it would bring and what would need to be done.

This was why he decades earlier had found a kindred spirit and leader in the humanoid known to his people as Mitth'raw'nurodo and to the galaxy at large as Grand Admiral Thrawn. This was why he had given up the luxuries of the Imperial Court and civilization, to be stationed in the final frontier of this galaxy and the threats that awaited it from the Unknown Regions.

On this morning, he had undergone his customary routine before having been called into the Tower's Command Center on a matter of urgency, to his simple, unadorned office that gazed out over the nerve center of their little operation. The Command Center had changed in ways both subtle and obvious in the years since the Grand Admiral had ordered the Tower's construction, from upgraded technology to a slight change in décor.

However, the galaxy map that Thrawn had considered a work of art remained in place, though it to was in a constant state of flux due to the geo-political fluctuations that characterized the galaxy. In the last two years, for example, a red swath had been added to mark the route of the invading Yuuzhan Vong. And now, marking the spot where the homeworld of the Emperor himself had once again become a major focus in galactic politics for the first time in decades, was a triangular emblem, the mark of Starfleet.

It was Starfleet that had led to his being here now alongside a one-quarter sized hologram of Soontir Fel. Call it again a habit from the Clone Wars-era military and the early days of the Imperial military, but he preferred this size hologram as opposed to the massive face shots that had characterized Emperor Palpatine's transmissions. Both men were receiving this same transmission relayed from the long-range transceivers at Esfandia and Generis that the Empire of the Hand covertly used, the newscasts coming in from Coruscant regarding the attempted hijacking of the United Federation of Planets' diplomatic team while en route to Reception Hall.

"It appears that we'll be keeping your son in the Alpha Quadrant longer than thought," Parck said at last. Fel's hologram grinned.

"_Lucky him; he gets a vacation and we have to keep working like nerf herders."_

Fel's electronic chuckle subsided quickly however as a look of seriousness became visible in his remaining eye. His second eye had been lost years earlier during one of the Empire of the Hand's missions and due to their limited medical resources, Fel had opted to forgo an implant.

"_Any movement in the direction of Nirauan or Csillia from our friends next door?"_

"None."

"_Hmm. That doesn't fit their character profile at all."_

"That was my thought as well. As far as we can tell, the Vong haven't made any aggressive moves towards any system in almost two weeks."

"_Not since…."_

"Exactly."

Both men were thinking of the same battle logs that they had reviewed a thousand times, of that strange, bird-like ship that had appeared out of nowhere and had single-handedly annihilated the alien armada.

"_Speaking of which I spoke with our…associate , who has no idea what became of it," Fel said, giving voice to his inner thought and being careful while at it; there was no such thing as a secure transmission and both Parck and Fell knew that the Chiss Intelligence operatives assigned to keep an eye of the Empire of the Hand were likely cursing at the coded language in use._

"So it could be on either side of the Anomaly."

"_Yeah."_

"I suspect our neighbors aren't going to like that."

Fel's hologram shrugged in response.

"_Unless the Federation or whoever's piloting that piece of junk attacks them, they'll continue to sit on their hands as they've always done and refuse to engage in the wonders of preemptive strikes."_

At Fel's statement, Parck was now tempted to give up his front teeth just to see the looks on the faces of Chiss Intelligence operatives. Or even better, whoever was leading the operation, perhaps General Drask…

But that was a luxury that could wait, as always, for another time.

"Continue monitoring matters on Csillia and your end of the Regions. We'll keep an eye on the Vong and Coruscant from the Tower."

"_Understood. Fel, out."_

Baron Fel's hologram winked out, leaving Parck alone in his office to contemplate tomorrow --

when his communications console began beeping.

"_Captain Parck?"_

"Yes, what is it?

"_We're receiving a transmission through the Generis relay addressed to you.'_

"To me?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"What were the coordinates of origin?"

"_Checking…85-21-09, sir."_

Late Old Republic/early Imperial training kicked in as he ran the coordinates through his head across the ones he knew due to their vitality to the Empire of the Hand.

_85-21-09, 85-21-09, 81 ---_

…

No, it couldn't be. There was no reason to receive a communiqué from _that _location.

Or was there?

VVV

**Location: Ashalla**

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Though considered cliché by some, it was the general belief of many that beauty lay in the eye of the beholder. This was accurate in many regards and like so many things, it all came down to perception. One engineer could look at a ship and see a piece of junk whilst another could see it and claim that even at full rest, it was doing at least warp-five.

Through his travels from end of the galaxy and back, Luke had seen many an object considered to be a work of art to pure beauty, from lightsabers and ships to his wife and son. But, standing in the shielded and secure underground chamber of the Ashalla monastery, the Jedi Master had never truly seen anything as wondrous and awe-inspiring like the Bajoran Orbs.

"The Orb of Prophecy and Change," Vedek Ebosh said softly, as he stepped back from the open ark, joining the Skywalkers in their glimpse of the spinning hourglass-like object, it's inner glow radiating off of the ark and the nearby walls.

"So," Mara said, breaking the silence as she looked at her husband, "Do you want to go first or does it matter?"

"All Children of the Prophets are welcome in any order they seek, my child," the Vedek replied. Odd that he would call them Children of the Prophets given that they weren't Bajoran, but Luke let it go. His attention was focused on the wellspring of

"I'll go first. While we were still on _Deep Space _Nine, I spoke with the Colonel and she said it's a simple process. Just walk up and touch it."

With that in mind, Luke Skywalker boldly strode up to the Ark and placed his hands upon the surface of the orb, finding it to be cool, yet pulsating with energy --

and a myriad of images began flashing before his eyes, not unlike a Force Vision. But all similarities ended there. He attempt to struggle with and understand what he was seeing, but the images began resisting his attempts at control, as if they had a mind of their own. He pushed farther, attempting to grab the energies as if both physically and mentally --

and suddenly, he was flying through the space of the rocky chamber. The last thing he saw was Mara running towards him, the Orb of Prophecy and Change crackling with energy in the background, and Ebosh looking horrified at what he had just witnessed.

Then he hit the wall and everything went mercifully black.

VVV

**Location: Courscant**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"_Bon, très bon."_

"Captain?"

"It's nothing Mr. Data."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"By all means, Mr. Data.

"You appear to be in a state of enjoyment since, due to this first formal meeting with the New Galactic Senate, you are no longer required to wear the dress uniform with which you had registered complaints both verbal and written dating back to Stardate 5220 -- "

"Mr. Data?"

"Sir?"

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

Picard grinned as he finished adjusting the color of his Captain's uniform, knowing that Data was right. Despite the fact that he had spent the previous evening fighting off a hijacking attempt, crashing into Reception Hall, and being detained by Planetary Security late into the night, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was in bright spirits if for no other reason than he finally had ridded himself of the dress uniform and the dammed collar.

"It's not just that, Data. Look at it."

He gestured to the wall of their suite's lounge. While Vaughn, Munro, and Scotty were still eating, everyone's attention was focused on the Holo-Net news feeds.

"…_polls show that public support for the Republic backing of the Articles of Alliance has risen fifteen percent alone in the last twelve hours. The polls have been growing steadily over the course of the last month since the discovery of the Terran-Nubian wormhole and is expected to continue to rise in anticipation of the first formal proceedings since the Yuzzhan Vong bombing of the Federation Council building…_

"Well, Mr. Data?"

"I am looking at what appears to be an electronic projection and screening system responsible for the --"

"Data."

"Forgive me sir; a little injection of humor into our situation, as the saying goes."

Even after eight years, there were times when he couldn't get used to the emotion chip that had been crafted by the deceased Dr. Noonien Soon for Data.

"Our situation is looking better already, Data. We stopped a hijacking attack and the public support for the Republic to enter into the Alliance is growing faster than we could have thought. We're making the difference," Picard said, echoes of his conversation with Kirk in the Nexus returning.

"Indeed sir. But to respond in the manner of old phrases, we're only over the first hill."

"Data makes a valid point," Troi noted. "We still need to gather a 2/3 support of the Republic Senate and even with the events of last night, I have no doubt that Senator Shesh will press any and all advantages that present themselves to her. This is her territory, after all."

"Perhaps," Picard replied. "But we still have a few advantages of our own. As I said last night, we're the best Starfleet has to offer and we will meet this challenge, this strange new world, as we have a thousand times before."

The words were barely out of his mouth when there came a chirping at the door.

"Come."

The doors swung open, revealing Leia once again, with a phalanx of Republic and security guards in the hallway.

"Captain Picard, is your team ready?"

"As ready as can be. However," he said, glancing out at their escort, "I sincerely hope we're not due to an encore of last night's performance.

"Don't worry. NRI and Planet Security aren't taking any chances this time. All guards have been tested by both security droids and me. They're clean."

"Alright, then. To quote an old Earth saying, 'let's get this show on the road.'"

VVV

_**To be Continued…**_

VVV

Author's Notes

_The name of the Kaminoan saboteur from Star Wars Tales 14: Tides of Terror was never stated; I simply created the name for the purpose of the story._


	28. Act II, Part VIII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Spoiler Warning: This chapter contains possible spoilers for the novels "Labyrinth of Evil" and "Articles of the Federation" (ironically, no ROTS spoilers this time).

As always, enjoy.

VVV

**Act II, Part VIII**

VVV

"_Confidence, like the soul, never returns, whence it has departed."_

**-- Publius Syrus --**

VVV

**Location: Starfleet Intelligence**

**Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

VVV

As the familiar transporter effect faded, Riker found himself in an unassuming briefing room of the Starfleet Intelligence division. Though not as spacious or as seemingly advanced as its Command counterpart, the Tactical Preparation Theater, it belied one of the oldest beliefs in the history of intelligence gathering and spying – the more inconspicuous and unassuming, the better.

"Welcome, Commander Riker."

Admirals Uhura, Janeway, and Ross were seated at the head of the table. Alongside them were several other Starfleet officers and officials. Based on the seating, Riker could see that the presence of several was due to the use of holo-communicators.

The holo-communicator had been a realtivly recent, though never widespread, advance in the Federation's communications and holographic programs. It allowed two parties to converse as if in the same room by sending holograms of each other courtesy of projectors installed in the floor.

Among the transmitting officers, Riker was slightly shocked to recognize his old mentor Captain deSoto of the _Excelsior_-class _U.S.S. Hood _and the infamous Captain Solok of the _Nebula_-class _T'Kumbra_. Riker couldn't help but wonder why they were being included in this meeting; the _Hood _and _T'Kumbra _were both on patrol along the Neutral Zone.

That in turn brought up a valid point: why was he here? This type of meeting was for top brass only, after all. It was probable that, with Captain Picard leading the Federation delegation, his status as the de facto commander of the flagship necessitated his presence here. Before he could give this train of thought his full attention, Admiral Uhura began this meeting.

"You all know each other, so the need for introductions isn't necessary."

She paused for a moment, then continued.

"Before we proceed any further, I must remind you that this data is all classified and you are forbidden to speak of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they all replied. Uhura nodded in satisfaction.

"The purpose of this briefing is a mission of which the security of the Federation may be at stake. But is not related to the Yuuzhan Vong, at least not directly. Our first order of business falls to Commander Riker. What is the status of the _Enterprise _refit?"

This reinforced his thought process from earlier he noted briefly before replying.

"Repairs to the _Enterprise_-E are proceeding nominally. The main damage to the superstructure has been all but repaired and we're currently restocking men, weapons and supplies. At our current rate of repair in conjunction with _Earth Station McKinley_, we should be operational and back on the front lines in another week at least."

"Hmm. Good, good.That leads directly into our next item – the _Enterprise_'s current command structure."

Commander Riker blinked, bad memories of the dressing down he had received from Command in the aftermath of the _Pegasus _recovery returning.

"What about the _Enterprise_'s command structure?"

Admiral Ross held up a PADD and slid it across the surface of the table towards the XO, who quickly perused its contents.

"As that PADD indicates, command of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E is hereby temporarily transferred to Admiral Janeway."

Riker looked back at the admirals in confusion.

"Well, then, what exactly do you have planned for me?"

"Commander Riker, your delayed promotion to the rank of Captain is hereby effective immediately. You will take command of the _U.S.S. Titan _before the week is out."

VVV

**Location: 500 Republica**

**Coruscant, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

VVV

A veritable perch atop the vast summit that was the upper levels of Coruscant, 500 Republica had long been the stomping grounds of the elite and privileged. Since the time of the Old Republic, politicians, dignitaries, and celebrities had all made their home in a building that was second only to the Imperial Palace and the original Senate building in terms of its fame.

Despite her status as Kuat's representative to the Senate, Shesh maintained quarters both at the Embassy and here; a gesture of keeping her feet in both worlds, as some had seen it – and which also described her relationship with the Yuuzhan Vong.

The Senator was this morning overlooking the vast sea of space-scrapers and schools of freighters moving through the every-congested atmospheric lanes. Her attention, however, was less focused on the traffic and more so on a data pad she was reading from. The data and words that scrolled across the interface screen were less than pleasant for her and she gave a sigh a frustration.

"Well?"

The question had been addressed to her by a middle-aged human male sitting behind her in one of her viewing chairs. Like her, he too was tapping into a data pad. The doorman knew him as Pedric Cuff, a reasonably successful businessman who begun his trade on Muunulist and had made his way into the Core since. But for those that continued to participate in the galactic conflict, he was known by quite a different name, one that was cursed on both sides of the war effort.

Nom Anor.

Despite his culture's fascination – some would say obsession – with death and sacrifice, it was an ideal that Nom Anor did not exactly uphold. Why sacrifice himself for the cause when his unique and valuable talents could be used again and again? To that end, he had made careful to rig his personal transporter for an immediate return signal when he had beamed over to offer the location of Ben Skywalker to Tsavong Lah.

Had he not, he would have surely died when the _Sunulok _had fallen victim to the infidel thalaron weapon. After laying low in the aftermath of the second failed Vong offensive into Fed space, he had snuck aboard Shesh's shuttle just before she had made the jump back to Coordinates 000. They had spent much of the trip back discussing their next moves. This was, after all, a critical point in the galactic game of _dejarik_ and with each step came the ultimate risk for the ultimate prize.

Unfortunately, her own plans had not gone according to, well, plan. In fact, the last twelve hours had been a nightmare for her. An elite Yuuzhan Vong team had hijacked, but failed to make off with the Federation delegation and had ended up crashing into Reception Hall. Worse, Starfleet's foiling of the operation had led to a massive PR boost for the UFP among Republic citizens.

_And now this, _she thought, her eyes scrolling across the electronic Aurabesh.

If the Conference for the Ratification of the Articles of Alliance didn't begin in less than two hours, she was tempted to do like the common folk and lowly people and knock back a few at the Golden Cuff, the posh bar favored by Senators and their aides since the days of the Old Republic.

"Fey'lya's condition has stabilized," she said at last. "He's recovered enough to preside over the openings of the summit, but only barely."

The Executor simply shrugged at the news.

"We'll worry about that later."

"Are you certain?

"I studied Fey'lya longer than you think and in his actions in the next few hours, will lie opportunity. If not, then another opportunity will present itself and I have an idea or two in mind of not only what it will be, but how we can exploit it. In the meantime, what is the status on the anti-ratification groups?"

"Ready to unite under a single banner. In addition to myself, I can confirm the presence of Rodan, Pwoe, and Niuk Niuv from the Advisory Council."

"As was to be expected."

"Hmm. I can also name several dozen Senators opposed to such a ratification, from Praestilyn and Corellia to Cato Nemodia and Empress Teta."

"We will require more if you wish to drive a stake through this talk of alliance."

"I'm working on that. That actually leads into the other piece of news."

"Oh?"

"Less than an hour ago, your people hit New Plympto."

Situated between the worlds Jumus and Duro and on the Corellian Trade Spine, New Plympto was a prosperous world, enjoying many benefits from the trade industry and from the nearby Duro and Corellia. Many species had set up various colonies all over the planet and the world was a peaceful one.

"I believe we hit New Plympto months ago," he stated wryly.

That was correct; the Vong had occupied the planet just as the Durro operation had commenced . What surprised Shesh was Nom Anor's response, that a Yuuzhan Vong could have a sense of humor. Too much time spent among the denizens of the galaxy, she speculated.

"You now what I mean."

"Hmm. How bad?"

"Your people unleashed a biological toxin into its atmosphere, a similar one to that which was detonated over Ithor. The planet's been rendered uninhabitable and only a few meager thousand escaped in time."

"The price of resistance," he replied, making reference to how the occupations of Garqi, Dathomir, and Bimmisaari among others had inspired New Plympto's guerilla rebellion.

"A tragedy, yes. That is how it will come off sounding in the Senate – unless it were pushed in another direction, specifically the direction of Naboo and its little wormhole, too."

The Executor nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, that could prove to be quite the opening volley. Speaking of Naboo, I have an idea related to that world, but that will depend on how the initial session opens – and I have faith in you to do so, Senator."

"_Senator Shesh_?"

The voice of the doorman suddenly emanated from the comm.system built into her suite's walls. Shesh glanced at Anor for a moment before pressing the reply switch.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Landing Bay 24 reports that your personal transport is ready for departure to the Senate Building_._"_

"I will be down momentarily."

"_Understood_."

As the channel closed, Shesh turned her attention back to the Executor.

"Time to get to work, then."

The Executor nodded

"We will meet back at the designated time, then. I have…contacts to pursue. Just because I am no longer welcome among my people does not mean I won't utilize my other resources."

Shesh wondered briefly if he spoke of the Peace Brigade. A loose band of survivors and converters, the Peace Brigade had been a growing thorn in the Republic's side, urging surrender and appeasement to the enemy and assisting in military operations, such as the assault on the Jedi _praxeum _on Yavin 4 six months prior. The inspiration for the Peace Brigade had come from numerous terrorist and militia groups from the galaxy's past, from the Rebel Alliance itself to Nebula Front, the organization that had proven to be quite the thorn in the long-defunct Trade Federation. And it was no secret that Anor had had a hand in its formation

But there was time for that later. They had an Alliance to destroy.

VVV

**Location: _U.S.S. Defiant_**

**Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

VVV

One of the things that had always annoyed Odo about the original _Defiant _was the lack of a suitable meeting room. The best the 'escort frigate' had to offer was either the situation table based at the back of the bridge or the mess hall. And though he had only been on board the _Sao Paulo _briefly before returning to the Great Link, the same flaw had made it onto the _Defiant_'s descendent.

Thus, he found himself slightly irritable as he sat in the secure Mess Hall of their task force's sole Starfleet vessel. The meeting consisted of himself, Chakotay, and Axum. Taran'tar had very much wished to fulfill his duty as First and attend this meeting, but Odo and the Vorta had both commanded him to oversee the repairs to Attack Vessel 1607. Weyoun in turn had been ordered to stay updated on the Dominion comm. traffic and any developments in the conflict, developments that he was preparing to present to his allies.

"…regeneration cycle is almost finished," Axum was saying. "We'll have the transwarp coil warmed up in less than another day."

"Repairs to the _Defiant _are also nearly complete," Chakotay reported. Odo nodded in agreement.

"Good. Before beaming over, Weyoun and I conversed with several other Vorta commanders and Founders. Attacks are resuming and these renegade ex-Borg are now penetrating Dominion territory far deeper and faster than anticipated. Their goal appears to be here," he said, holding up the PADD used by Dominion administrators. Odo indicated a map of Dominion territory, one far more detailed than what Starfleet had been able to acquire in the pre-war years.

"We will proceed to these coordinates," he said, indicating the sequence of numbers that, with a tap of the display, scrolled across everyone's PADD.

"This is Planetary System 5002-K, also known as the Colebi'k system. It's one of the key Jem'Hadar installations and locales in the entire Dominion. Shipbuilding, refueling, weapons factories, hatcheries – it's all here in one form or another."

"I take it the Founders or the Firsts wouldn't willingly part with that kind of information," Chakotay said.

"The others, no, but I as you know I lack their distrust of the Solids."

"If the system were to fall," Axum asked, "would it mean the fall of the Dominion?"

"Not immediately, but as I said, the Colebi'k system is one of the crown jewels in the Dominion's crown. Take Colebi'k and this would truly set the Dominion on the road to ruin."

"Hmm. Then they must be stopped."

"I agree," Chakotay said, turning to face Axum. ""At transwarp velocities, how soon could we be at Colebi'k?"

"An hour, maybe more."

"Then we're all in agreement? All right then; to Colebi'k we go. "

As the meeting adjourned and Axum departed for the transporter bay, Chakotay noticed that Odo stayed in place, gazing at the display panels set into the wall of the _Defiant_'s mess hall.

"Is something wrong, Constable?"

Odo shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the Starfleet ODN pannels.

"I simply find it ironic. For five years, my people tried to destroy the Federation and now our fate may rest in its hands."

A small smile spread across Chakotay's mouth as he leaned against one the bulkheads.

"I felt the same way when _Voyager _first encountered Species 8472. We had an opportunity to let the most powerful force in our neck of the woods to fall and what did we do? We ended up aiding them."

"Yet by doing so, you set into motion the Collective's disintegration four years later," Odo pointed out,

"But we also were responsible for your current situation. If we hadn't freed Seven of Nine or aided Unimatrix Zero or destroyed the Transwarp hub…"

Chakotay trailed off, a sense of guilt that he hadn't felt since Seska had been revealed as an Obsidian Order agent threatening to overtake them. He had first felt this current bout when _DS9 _had received the data from the first Vong attack on Sector 001 and this recent battle was only making it worse.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, cutting through his thoughts like a knife through air and found Odo beside him, the Changeling's eyes looking at him as if he was looking into his soul.

"It's alright, Commander. I know how you feel; I've gone through it time and again since I first found my people. The ripples of life are impossible to predict. All we can do is face these ripples together, united in a way previously though impossible my people. If you also want a word of my advice speak with Dax; it does wonders for the mind."

Chakotay smiled slightly at that.

"She also says you've always been more of a cynic than a philosopher."

"It's Jadzia's bias against me," Odo replied, smirking slightly. Both of them chuckled, the tension fading as quickly as it had settled into the mess hall.

"Well then, to Colebi'k we go?"

"To Colebi'k."

So, that was it then. Their destination was the Colebi'k system – just as she had planned from the beginning. The earlier distress over the Founder's miraculous save was now replaced with the confidence and reassurance of many as everything was now back on schedule. Soon, it would be time to call to her children, time to call them to the galactic stage and execute the first step of the endgame.

But first, there was a loose end from tomorrow that needed to be tied up…

VVV

**Location: _Errant Venture_**

**Outer Rim Territories, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

VVV

"Absolutely not."

"A bet is a bet."

"I told you before; the lift system has been on the fritz since our little excursion into the Yavin system six months ago."

"And my mother's a Kowakian lizard monkey. Face it Booster; you're getting old. Now pay up."

Terrik grumbled into his custom-synthfleece jacket as he pulled out a credit chip and handed it to Lando. Though the first Rule of Acquisition was valid here, Quark barely noticed this exchange; he was too busy gazing around the docking bay. The runabout pads back on the station didn't even begin to compare to this.

"So, you're Quark, right?"

Terrik had turned his attention to their guest. The Ferengi nodded, his finely-honed businessman and showmanship skills starting up.

"Owner and proprietor of Quark's Bar, Grill, Holosuite Arcade, and Gaming Establishment at your service. My card," he said, withdrawing a business card from his sleeve. Faster than the eye could see, if he recalled the hew-mon phrase correctly.

Terrik inspected the card, though he was unable to decipher the Ferengi symbols emblazoned on the high quality paper – a rarity given both its limited production and Ferenginar's rather wet climate. Thank Gint for Replicators…

"Well then, we should meet with the others."

"Are we still waiting on anyone?" Lando asked as they began walking out of the docking bay and into the Star Destroyer's corridors, Quark following.

"Just Karrde. I thought you were with him on the other side of the 'hole."

"Uh, well we kind of got separated. He might have stopped at Wriggley's Pleasure Planet or Riza --"

"Risa," Quark couldn't help but point out.

"What's a Riza?"

"Vacation planet; very popular among visitors to the Alpha Quadrant ," Quark replied. Booster's omnipresent scowl deepened.

"Great. Everyone else gets a vacation except me," the old smuggler grumbled. Quark decided to change the subject.

"So, this vessel used to belong to the Empire, right?"

"Yeah," Terrik stated proudly, never hesitating to boast about his mighty vessel whether it be in a wasteland cantina or the halls of power – especially if it lifted him out of a bad mood. "I acquired it through Rogue Squadron back during the Bacta War."

"So, you essentially stole it from its legitimate owners?"

Terrik nodded, yet his eyes narrowed at Quark's querry.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

Laughing, Terrik slapped the Ferengi barkeep's back, then turned to Calirissian.

"I like him already."

They continued down the hallways as Booster continued explaining the _Errant Venture's _capabilities and current mission – excluding, of course, their role in the Yavin 4 mission earlier that year.

"We're a mobile operation. Smuggling is down because of the war, but that doesn't mean we aren't still in -- "

"_Bridge to Captain Terrik_," spurted the personal comlink on Booster's belt, cutting into his conversation with Lando and Quark. Terrik grumbled again before picking up and replying into the device.

"Terrik here. Go ahead."

"_A medium sized freighter just dropped out of hyperspace._"

"Scan it."

"_Already have. It's the _Wild Karrde. _She's hailing us."_

"Put it through to my personal commlink."

"_One moment."_

A momentary burst of static was replaced by the swaggering voice of the man who many had considered to be the successor to the title of underworld kingpin left by Jabba the Hutt following his death at the Battle of Carkoon.

"_Booster, you reading me?"_

"Loud and clear. Where in the hells have you been?"

"_Oh, running an errand or two to run here and there. Nothing too serious. So, everyone's assembled, then?"_

"Yes; we're all waiting for you, Talon."

"_Then we'll dock momentarily. Oh, and Booster?"_

"What?"

"_Bet you a credit I make it to the Docking Bay first."_

VVV

**Location: The First City**

**Qo'Nos, Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Having been raised by the warrior-poets known as the _Katai, _Angwar had long had access to operas, songs and folk tales, both commonly known and almost forgotten to your everyday Klingon. It had been one of the few joys that the _Katai_ during the years of solitude leading up to the now epic battle of Boreth.

But despite what he had read from the reports that had made it to the High Council through Ambassador K'mtok, it was quite different to hear the tale of the Jedi through one of their own. It was a tale worthy of an song or an opera -- an ancient order of warriors wiped out by trickery and deception had returned and had stemmed the tide of war in an epic conflict.

All this while, Anakin had patiently and calmly attempted to answer Angwar's inquiries. He hadn't minded at all. There was something that the young Solo found in Angwar that made him feel…calm, assured, and at ease. It reminded him of the effect his uncle could have on those around him during training sessions at the _praxeum_.

"Fascinating," Angwar said at last. "Most fascinating indeed."

"Thanks; I'm not much of a storyteller."

Angwar smiled at that.

"Storytelling is as much an art of war as it is a tradition to a warrior. They must know how to keep the audience enthralled, of when to end exposition and concentrate upon action. I forsee many a song and tale told by you, young Solo."

"I think the jury's still out on that one."

Angwar nodded for a moment, then his eyes drifted to Anakin's belt, to the lightsaber that hung at his side.

"Tell me," he asked suddenly, "may I hold your Jedi weapon?"

Anakin considered this request for a moment. A lightsaber was the Jedi's greatest tool after their connection to the Force. And though he had not known the _katai _for long, Anakin felt no malice or deceit from Angwar through the Fore – an oddity that given the lack of midi-chlorians amongst Milky Way species was an incongruity that Anakin could only hope would resolve itself soon –

But that was for another time.

"Certainly," he said as he unclipped his weapon and handed to Angwar. Having fought with both the _bat'leth _and _tik'leth_, the lightsaber felt…odd. Angwar experimented and cautiously pressed the activation trigger.

With a brilliant _snap-hiss_, Anakin's lightsaber came to life, it's violet blade erupting to its pre-set length of one standard meter. The brilliant violet blade hummed as the _Katai _wave it experimentally. Without warning and with the quickest of motions, he was on his feet, executing motions with the speed and style of an accomplished swordsman. Satisfied after a few moments, Angwar deactivated the blade and turned to face the young Solo once more.

"And you said all Jedi build their own weapons?"

"Yes; it's one of the few traditions that survived the Purge. Each weapon is suited to its individual user. They're as much a work of art as they are a weapon. Even my uncle built his current lightsaber after his father's was lost in combat."

Well, that was technically true, even though the weapon had been recovered on Wayland and Aunt Mara had used it for a time before constructing her own. Angwar sat down and stroked his beard.

"You remind me of one of the many legends of Kahless, of how he forged his weapon from a part of himself, spinning a coil of hair in lava to form the _bat'leth_. We have followed that tradition for millennia, yet no two _bat'leths _are exactly the same. Each, like your lightsaber, is suited to the swordsman."

He paused, shaking his head in wonderment.

"I am amazed that despite a thousand generations and all that your Order ahs suffered, you can still embody traditions like that."

"What do you mean?"

Angwar sighed, his gaze turning to the many statues and tapestries that lined the hallway of the Emperor's palace.

"Even with the defeat of Morjod and our victories in the Kavrot Sector and elsewhere, I had thought we to be back on the road of honor that we had lost in the aftermath of Praxis. But now this assault on the Chancellor occurs. I fear that --"

Angwar never finished his inner musings, for one of the warriors that had journeyed with Klag, Worf, and the others into the inner corridors came rushing out, a look of extreme distress upon his face. Angwar frowned.

"What is it? Speak out!"

"Chancellor Martok's condition is worsening."

Angwar's eyes widened.

"He has not long to live then?"

The warrior nodded. Angwar closed his eyes and sighed.

"Then we must prepare to call to the Black Fleet and inform them that another warrior will soon be in _Sto-Vo-Kor._"

"No, not yet."

Both Angwar and the warrior starred at Anakin, at the fiery determination in the young Jedi's eyes.

"He's not dead yet. Not if I have anything to say about it."

VVV

**Location: Somewhere in the Universe**

VVV

Imagine the brain as a vast mansion with million of rooms. Each of these millions of rooms are locked shut; each contain millions of keyholes. And yet, throughout the course of existence, very few of these rooms will ever be entered by the average individual. This analogy also serves as a metaphor for the realm of existence. Though one may be an explorer, their goals and accomplishments are but a drop in the bucket.

But then there are those that are capable of achieving travel through each and every single locked door. As key masters to worlds both wondrous and terrifying, they would be considered gods to some, demons to others, and none to a few. All that power at one's fingertips – or lack thereof – and all of the responsibility that came with it. Some might crack under such pressure while others still might embrace it.

The individual whose hands were turning the key to one such door subscribed to the latter. His mentor had taught him intricacies like this and he was up to the task that he had been ordered into by forces just as great and as cosmic, if not more so, than himself and his sensei. Yet, turning the key and stepping through the door and turning the key were two entirely separate things,

It took him a moment to adjust the flow of time and space; even after a relative decade of doing this, it still took some getting used to. He now found himself in a lush, flowing courtyard of fauna and fountains, of greens, browns, and a thousand other different colors. It was as much the image of Paradise that he had had since he had been a child, when his….

No, this was _not _the time to dwell on such matters, not with the stakes as high as they were. So, he set himself to the task at hand. Within a moment, he had locate his quarry and found himself standing behind him. The man lay kneeled on the ground in front of a garden. Various tools and instruments lay strewn against both the rich, vibrant soil and the cool stone path of the courtyard.

"You have a beautiful garden."

The man nodded as he continued his work.

"In this place, it is one of the few joys left open to me."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence before the gardener replied.

"Well, get on with it."

The individual nodded and unfolded the scroll that he carried within his hands. Clearing his throat, he read the contents.

"The time has come. In the name of the defense of all Existence, you have been summoned to the Concourse effective immediately. What will your response to this summons be."

The gardener remained silent. Then he sighed and put his tools down, turning to face the individual, a look of set determination upon his face.

"No."

VVV

**Location: _Earth Station McKinley_**

**Sol System, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

VVV

In his many years, Han Solo had long met people that he didn't particularly enjoy meeting or finding in his immediate vicinity. His dance with Jabba in Docking Bay 94, greeting Lando on Cloud City after the Ylesia debacle, encountering Thracken Sal during the Corellian trade summit – the list was as long as the _Falcon _herself. And though he hated to admit it, Kyp Durron fell onto that list.

Now, that wasn't to say that he didn't like Kyp. In the spice mines of Kessel and on the Maw Installation, they had formed a unique and strong bond of friendship and mutual respect. Yet, this bond had been strained over the years, beginning with the spirit of Sith Lord Exar Kun possessing the trainee and continuing to Kyp's Outer Rim harassment campaign right before the outbreak of the war.

And now, just as the Nubian wormhole had brought said war to the Alpha Quadrant, it had now brought Kyp Durron and the Jedi.

The Jedi that had made the trip through time and space were known quite well to Han. There was the equlally hot-headed Ganner Rhysode, the Barbarel Saba, former Shadow Academy student Zekk, and Chewie's nephew Lowbacca, or Lowie, complete with the translator Em-Teedee.

Han tried not to glance too long at Lowbacca; though he had mostly come to terms with Chewie's death, he wasn't ready to put another Wookie in that position, Life Debt or no Life Debt. So instead he focused on Durron. Kyp was gazing out the display ports, taking in the small fleet of Work Bees flying amidst the nearly repaired _Enterprise_-E. He nodded, acknowledging Solo's presence.

"Han."

"Kyp."

Durron kept his eyes on the _Enterprise_, tracing her sleek and graceful lines.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Han nodded.

"That was our first thought when it came through and rescued the _Falcon_."

"Your first impression, anyway."

Han's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyp said nothing for a long moment, starring out at the _Enterprise_. Then he spoke.

"Just before we came through the wormhole, the Vong hit New Plympto. Alema and Numa Rar may be dead. Our Order is still being hunted and slaughtered and where is our beloved Master of the Jedi Order? Cajoling around a strange, new world while we continue to fight for our very survival."

With what would have proven to be an amazement to those that knew him, Han kept his mouth shut, more out of the shock of New Plympto's destruction. He had made a few runs through that sector of space throughout his career and despite his attitude towards life, he'd always had respect for the world and its denizens.

"Kyp, it's not that simple. There's more going on here than you realize."

"The simple aberrations and flows throughout existence? Is that it. If it is, I'm surprised to hear it coming from you."

Now Han's attempt at pleasantness disappeared as quickly as a glass of water on Tatooine.

"Look Kyp, I may not feel the Force, but I can still sense some things and trust me, you have no idea of what's going down here."

"Aside from the new ally that the Republic is trying to recruit? An ally that would condone the Republic's treatment of us?"

"This Federation is not what it appears. You've seen the holo-recordings of the battle that took place here recently, yes?"

"I have."

"Then you realize that we've got a chance to kick the Vong where it'll hurt the most. We have an opportunity to end this war and prevent any more deaths like Chewie or Wurth Skidder. So don't you dare try to throw a hydrospanner in it, do you understand!"

Kyp didn't respond.

"Kyp, I'm talking to you."

Still no response. The first hint of warning now presented itself to Han as he could see that Kyp's eyes were frozen in place, widening as his hands began to shake. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the floor. Han was shocked to see that the others had followed suit and was certain that this was not a stunt to buy sympathy for Kyp – aside from the fact that Saba, Zekk, and Lowie weren't exactly Kyp's biggest allies in the Order these days..

But that was besides the point.

"Get me a medical team out here!" he shouted to the technicians on duty, who had complied even before he had yelled out his request. As medical personnel beamed into the viewing bay, Han ran his fingers through his hair, starring at the malady that had gripped his comrades-in-arms.

What in the hells was going on?

VVV

**_To be Continued…_**

VVV

**Annotations and Author's Notes**

What, did you really think I was going to let one of my all-time favorite EU characters bite it so early in the game? I've got plans for 'ol Nommie, yes indeed…

500 Republica was first seen in "Cloak of Deception", by James Lucenco.

The Golden Cuff was first mentioned in "Labyrinth of Evil", also by James Lucenco.

Nebula Front's beef with the Trade Federation was established in the TPM lead-in novel "Cloak of Deception", again by James Lucenco.

Ambassador K'mtok first appeared in "Articles of the Federation", by Keith R.A. deCandido.

The _tik'leth _is the sword used by Duras back in TNG's "Reuinon." It was first given this name in the I.K.S. Gorkon novel "A Good Day to Die", by Keith R.A. deCandido.

The campaigns in the Kavrot Sector refers to the currently-ongoing mission of the I.K.S. Gorkon and her crew in their book series.


	29. Act II, Part IX

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Spoiler Warning: This chapter contains possible spoilers for the novels "Titan: Taking Wing" and "Articles of the Federation". Please read at your own risk.

As always, enjoy.

VVV

**Act II, Part IX**

"_Surprises, like misfortunes, seldom come alone."_

Charles Dickens --

VVV

**Location: _I.S.D Flying Dagger _**

**Imperial Remnant, That Galaxy Far, Far Away **

"Captain, the latest sensor recordings are ready for your viewing."

"Thank you, Commander."

From his chair of command in the center of the _Flying Dagger's _bridge, Talak took the flimsipaper from the hands of Teken and perused the findings of the sensor relays.

"Ah, twenty particles of space dust per cubic meter, fifty-two ultraviolet radiation spikes, oh, and a class-2 comet! Well, this is certainly worthy of our attention."

Teken just blinked.

"Sir?"

The master and commander of the _Flying Dagger _sighed dramatically.

"It was a _joke_, Commander."

"Yes sir."

Talak sighed. Talented and capable Teken may have been, but the man could be so damm insufferable at times. Talak had tried unsuccessfuly since assuming command of the _Flying Dagger _to lighten up a little bit. It had done wonders for the Captain, after all…

"Commander, it's not as if I _dislike _patrolling the border; after all, we serve the Empire in any way we can."

"I understand, sir. I simply -- "

"Captain Talak?"

The voice of the _Flying Dagger'_s maincommunications officer, Lieutenant Logn Kragar, cut through Teken's reply. He appeared slightly flustered, but buried it under the façade of orderly behavior that characterized men of the Imperial Navy.

"Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?"

"We're receiving a transmission addressed to you, sir."

"From Bastion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Patch it through to my office," replied Talak as he rose from his chair of command and straightened his olive-green tunic and turned to face his XO. "I win this round."

"For now, sir," Teken responded, just the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Talak grinned; he was getting through after all.

"Commander, you have the bridge."

"Aye sir."

VVV

**Location: Starfleet Intelligence **

**Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy **

For a long moment, Commander Riker was stunned. He had no idea how to respond, his mind a maelstrom of emotions regarding the ship he had agreed to take command of, the _Titan_.

"Admirals," he said at last, "if this the result of the call to arms, I understand, but why the change in vessel leadership? Commander laForge is equally capable of --"

"We have equal faith in the remaining senior staff, Commander. The fact of the matter is that we will not fully commit any further Starfleet vessels to Yuuzhan Vong engagements on the opposite end of the wormhole until some manner of accord can be reached by Captain Picard and his team on Coruscant. Nonetheless, Command feels the time to begin upgrades to the flagship," explained Admiral Ross. "Admiral Janeway?"

"This morning, the Council voted to allow the refitting of available starships with ablative armor generators, transphasic torpedoes, and Unimatrix Zero transwarp coils," Janeway continued. "Since _Voyager _both encountered and brought this technology back to the Alpha Quadrant, they felt it was best to have the supervision of the _Enterprise_-E refit done by _Voyager _veterans. We're also attempting to recall my former chief engineer from the Klingon Empire."

_Well, that explains that_, Riker thought.

"I assume DTI isn't happy about that development."

"No, they're not. They're already comparing me to Kirk," Janeway replied, making reference to the seventeen temporal violations DTI held Kirk accountable for. His emergence from the Nexus eight years previous had raised holy hell with DTI. Given his and Geordi's experiences following their debriefing on the _Phoenix_, Riker could sympathize with the Admiral.

"However, the Council is confident of their deployment, as is Grey'si. And given what the Yuuzhan Vong threw at us two weeks ago, I feel better knowing that Starfleet ships will be carrying them. But to return to your earlier query, Commander, the _Titan _is not so much the result of the call to arms, at least not indirectly. You're taking command of the _Titan _because we've learned the origin of the mystery vessel that saved our asses during the second Vong assault. Admiral Uhura?"

Nodding, Admiral Uhura began punching instructions into the data console built into the conference table. Instantly, the gray, uniform wall panels that were typical to Starfleet installations withdrew into the wall. The viewscreen twinkled to life, displaying the Federation's familiar emblem.

"Two days ago, this transmission was intercepted by patrol vessels on the Vulcan/Romulan border. It was piggybacked on the usual traffic of propaganda coming from our neighbors across the Neutral Zone."

With another tap, the Federation emblem vanished and was replaced by the face of a man that was known quite well to everyone in this briefing room, Uhura in particular.

Ambassador Spock.

A decade before, Spock has chosen not to evacuate with Captain Picard and Data, but instead to remain on Romulus so as to further the goals of the reunification movement between the Vulcans and their wayward cousins. Given the experiences of both the most recent _Starships Enterprise _with the Tal ShiarRiker was amazed that organization hadn't been able to hunt Spock down – though the damage caused by the Dominion to the Tal Shiar had likely helped.

The legendary Vulcan appeared much as he had a decade before when the news program _City of __Lights Illuminated_ had ran excerpts from his debate with Sarek on the Council floor regarding the treaty with the Cardassian Union. The stress of living on the run for the last decade, however, showed in his appearance and expression. But there was still that aura of quiet contemplation and intelligence that had made Spock the man he was.

_"Greetings. For those that have not had the opportunity to make my acquaintance, I am Spock, son of Sarek, former Federation Ambassador and retired citizen of planet Vulcan. It is my attempt here to communicate a matter of significant occurrence on this side of the Neutral Zone to Starfleet and the Federation, especially in light of the current crisis with the Yuuzhan Vong._"

So, word of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion had made its way across the Neutral Zone; somehow, Riker wasn't too surprised at that. After all, Spock's transmission had gotten out through the traffic of Romulan propaganda, so they were just as likely receiving information from their own relays or from other sources

"_As you know, the relationship between the Romulan Senate and the Romulan military has always been one of instability and mutual distrust. The aftermath of the Dominion War has furthered the growth of this rift and has now led to a turn of events that I cannot remain silent on, events which must be rectified immediately." _

Spock cleared his throat for a moment before continuing.

_"Two weeks ago, a Reman centurion named Shinzon, apparently in league with the dissatisfied elements of the Romulan military, launched a coup against the Romulan Senate. He assassinated all but one Senator in this one, bold stroke."_

Gasps and murmurs filled the chamber and Riker found himself equally as shocked. Though he knew that power changed hands regularly on Romulus, there hadn't been any change as violent as this since the 2340's, after the attack on Narendra II and the fall of Praetor Dralath.

_"This was the first of many actions. By the end of the day, for example, the Tal Shiar's main headquarters was also destroyed, bombarded from orbit by a previously unknown vessel. As of this transmission, the status of any survivors is unknown. Five days later, this message was broadcasted to all four corners of the Star Empire. _

At this point, the recording seemed to hesitate for a moment.

_"Though he claims to be of Remus, I believe it best for you to see for yourselves that this is not entirely the case." _

Spock motioned to off-camera and his image dissolved, replaced by a new figure. SI's data on the Remans was limited, even with their alliance during the Dominion War. But Riker instantly comprehended what Spock had meant and he joined in the murmurs and gaps that filled the conference room.

Shinzon wasn't Reman; he was _human_.

_"Romulans and Remans," _the recording began, in the same voice Riker recognized from the warning given before the Thalaron weapon was unleashed,"_Across the Star Empire. I come before you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. There are many who will believe this communication is another serving of Romulan propaganda or that I am a psychotic human spy sent by the Federation to undermine the Empire. I am neither. I am Reman. Look at the Empire and what do you see? The Senate and its political lackeys have squandered the wealth of __Romulus__ and Remus for their own petty ends and agendas. The Tal Shiar has kept individuality repressed and a constant fear of terror upon the population, both Romulan and Reman. _

_We offered a hand of friendship and the ancient Romulans slapped it away. Today, despite everything that has happened to the Reman people, I renew that offer. If there is one thing the Federation has taught us, it is that within unity lies strength. Many of you consider it their greatest weakness and in many ways it is. But in other ways, it their greatest strength. Romulans and Remans together must unite to overcome any and all forces that would destroy us: the Yuuzhan Vong, the Borg, and all the others that would stand against us and destroy everything we have slaved and labored to create. We will fight to keep our paradise and homes, but as equals, as Remans and Roumulans together. Let this be the start of a new era, let no Romulan or Reman or Vulcan for that matter kill each other, and let us forever set aside out differences to forge a greater whole for a one we can and shall win through, no matter the cost! Thank you." _

The image of this Shinzon dissolved, returning to Spock.

_"Shortly after this message was broadcast, the new Praetor disappeared. It is possible that his own Romulan followers may have eliminated him once his purpose had been served. My few surviving contacts and associates have also not been able to verify the location of the unknown ship type that destroyed the Tal Shiar. All of the information we have gathered we are transmitting to you. _

_Whatever the reason, the situation on __Romulus__ is deteriorating. The disappearance of Shinzon has led to infighting along hardliner supporters of the old regime and other factions long crushed down by the Senate and Tal Shiar. If action is not taken soon, then the Star Empire will effectively cease to function as an interstellar power, it's collapse affecting not only its own people, but its own neighbors. I thus pray this message reaches Starfleet Command in time. _

Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

_"Live Long and Prosper." _

The image winked out, leaving the SI briefing room in stunned silence. Captain deSoto of the _Hood _was the first to speak.

_"Are we certain this is genuine?" _

Uhura nodded.

"We are for several reasons. First, Spock utilized codes known only to myself and a handful of others, who have also verified it. Secondly, I had a little 'chat' with the Romulan Ambassador. He has not had contact with Romulus in two weeks. Normally, of course, we would have noticed this sooner, but our attention's been focused on the wormhole and Vong. The sequence of events given by Spock also matches with the silence along the border and as for the ship…Commander, do you recall the rumors of a missing Dominion battlecrusier in the initial weeks following the end of the war?"

Riker nodded. The _Enterprise_had come across these rumors while searching the Badlands for a rumored Breen presence after the war as part of the shakedown involving the post-Briar Patch incident refit.

"We were never able to verify it."

"Nor were we. Those rumors originated with the Founder that surrendered at the end of the war. She claimed that one of the final battlecruisers had gone missing from the Orias shipyards. Now it appears that they were well founded. Her…custodians have also been attempting to cross-check and question earlier statements."

Riker knew better than to ask the location of perhaps the greatest war criminal in the history of the Federation. For a moment, his thoughts retreated towards the poker match with the smuggler Solo and wondered if Tsavong Lah was also in the same facility or still on planet. If the Vong came a-knocking again, Lah's location could be of vital important to them – should they choose to rescue him. And given what they had learned of the Vong's culture, Riker seriously doubted the rescue of a disgraced warmaster was on their list of priorities.

"If they've managed to build more than one of these ships, then we could be in serious trouble. I have spoken with President Grey'si and he agrees that we must act. With the fleet spread across the Federation and the Naboo system, the _Titan _is the best ship available to lead a task-force to the Neutral Zone. The _Hood _and the _T'Kumbra,_ already both on RNZ patrol, will rendezvous with the _Titan_. You will investigate, but not cross the Neutral Zone unless absolutely necessary. Admiral Ross will be overseeing the operation."

Given his experience with the Star Empire during the War, Riker felt relieved to have one of the living legends currently in Starfleet on this mission. But as these thoughts came to life, so too did another.

"Admiral, what about the New Republic?"

"What about them?"

"They're just as interested in learning about the mystery ship as we are. I'd feel better having an extra ship or two around as a joint venture."

The Admirals exchanged looks and spoke quietly to one another for few moments.

"Alright," Uhura said at last, "I'll contact General Antilles or Krey'fey; I'm sure they'd be willing to spare a few fighters or frigate. But remember, we don't have an official alliance. There presence would have to be strictly observatory. We don't need the Republic declaring war on the Star Empire – or what appears to be left of it in any case."

"Understood."

"Is there anything else gentlemen?"

Neither Solok, deSoto, or any of the other offices present responded. Uhura nodded in satsification.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. I remind you that this briefing is classified at the highest level. Dismissed."

As the holo-communicators shut down and the personnel began to file out, Admirals Uhura and Janeway approached Riker.

"Don't worry about the _Enterprise_Captain. I'll take good care of her."

Riker smiled

"It's either Commander La Forge or Captain Picard you'll need to worry about should that happen."

Uhura chuckled at that.

"Captain Kirk felt the same way during every engagement the original _Enterprise_got herself into. The survivor's stories would scare half of my cadets to death."

"Hmm. Well, I'd better start pulling my senior staff together if we're going to make this mission work."

VVV

From his preferred observation point of the main floor of the abandoned TR-116 factory, Zweller closely watched as the excrement began to hit the oscillator once again for the umpteenth time in the last month.

_"We are most concerned with the possible presence of __New_ _Republic__ craft on this delicate mission."_

Across from Agent Zweller and standing before the twelve black obsidian monoliths, Admiral William J. Ross sighed.

"There was nothing I could do about it. An objection would have set off Uhura's alarms; she's already suspicious of the running around that Admiral Nechayev here is doing,"

Steeping out of the shadows and also occupying her usual position among the monoliths, Alynna Nechayev frowned.

"Someone has to rally the Council to lay down arms and the rest of the idiots in Command don't have the --."

"Point taken," Ross interrupted, not wishing for _that _particular expletive to be used. "And Uhura also made a valid point: if there are more than one of these new warbirds ,a little extra firepower wouldn't hurt. And we're in no shape to send our own fleet into the Star Empire."

As much as they would hate to admit, Zweller knew that Ross had a point. Not counting the relatively minor losses sustained in the second assault, the Shadowfleet was alteadu spread thin, the result of keeping rising unrest and threats emerging in the post-war era from threatening the recovery of the Federation, from the Cardassian Union to what was once the Thallonian Empire.

_"If Picard were not engaged on Coruscant, this would be considered our greatest priority. Events are transpiring more and more quickly. Steps must be taken to bring the situation back into balance." _

"Many of these events can be tied to President Grey'si's actions," stated Nechayev. "In conjunction with Councilor Ob'rin, elements of the Council are working on an impeachment vote."

_"Do you believe it to have a chance at succeeding?" _

"As I explained before, with each day, the chance grows greater. Several events are working in our favor: anti war protests and petitions, gorwing unrest --

_"Yes, yes,and if these factors are ineffective, what would you propose then?"_

The Admiral did not respond for a long moment.

"Then we…implore the President to realize the gravity of his mistakes and persuade him to step down from his office."

Zweller whistled softly. It was one of the basic tenements of Section 31 – how far were you willing to go to safeguard Paradise? Apparently, Nechayev was ready to go all the way.

_"I see," _the lead monolith said at last, slowly and with purpose. _"Hmm. We will take the suggestion…under advisement for now_."

"Thank you."

_"You may leave now, Admiral." _

Nechayev bowed and stepped backwards, the shadows enveloping her as she disappeared into the night.

_"Admiral Ross?" _

"Yes?"

_"Despite our initial displeasure, we are otherwise pleased with the results of your meeting. You will lead the task-force and hold them back. If the situation requires it 00 nd we have no doubt that it will -- gather the appropriate target data and the __Romulus__ division will finish the job. You are dismissed." _

"Understood ," replied William J. Ross, bowing as he followed Nechayev's lead and vanished into the darkness.

"And then there was just little old me," Zweller stated aloud to no one in particular.

_"Agent Zweller, you assignment is equally paramount._"

"Alright then, I'm all ears."

VVV

**Location: Ashalla **

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy **

"How is he?"

"Stable. He should regain consciousness shortly."

Following Luke's collapse, Bajoran edical teams had arrived as quickly as they could; the Ashalla monastery was shielded against beam-ins, a precaution that they had the Cardassian military to thank for. The efforts of Starfleet's Dr. Bashir had paid off as Bajor's hospitals were far better equipped and suited for the receiving of patients than it had been

Mara was satisified and relieved at the diagnosis; she had been terrified that they had another Exar Kun incident on their hands. A decade and a half earlier, the spirit of the long dead Sith Lord Exar Kun had separated Luke's consciousness from his body. Luke's spirit had been forced to wander the Great Temple, unable to communicate and near helpless as Kun attempted to either possess or destroy the Master's body.

Taking one last glance at her husband's still form, Mara turned to face Vedek Ebosh and Second Minister Asarem Wadeen.

"Is this kind of thing natural among the Orbs?"

The Vedek hesitated, struggling to find an answer that would please Mara without fear of reprisal. Perhaps they had heard from the briefings of Vader's treatment of his subordinates. Mara desperately hoped that that wasn't the case; this wasn't the time nor place for that sort of thing.

"On occasion, the Orbs have responded in…unusual ways. Much of it depends on the user, of what they feel and are meant to see."

Mara considered this and then looked back at Luke. Why had the Orb reacted the way it had? Was it due to his status as offspring of one of the most feared Sith Lords of all time? Was it due to his own time spent in the service of the reborn Emperor? Or was it something else entirely?

Even with her own training, Mara never had truly questioned the nature of the Force to the extent that Luke had. Even though it had brought them together, Mara still felt a times that she was the master of her own destiny. Her appreciation of the Force, though, had changed with Ben's miraculous birth. Was this perhaps a test of herown faith?

"On behalf of the Bajoran government, I…apologize for the troubles caused to you," responded Minister Asarem, clearly comfortable given that she was apologizing on the behalf of her gods, gods that were better represented by the Vedek Assembly and their Kai then the Second Minister of Bajor.

"Not at all, Minister."

Everyone turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Mara breathed a sigh as Luke propped himself from his hospital bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Ebosh hesitated again.

"Like my counterpart, I can only hope that do you not harbor any ill will to Bajor because of this incident."

"Not at all, Vedek. If anything, it has been an enlightening experience."

Ebosh – indeed Mara as well – could only wonder how a lance of pure energy could be an enlightening experience, but then they were Jedi. He didn't expect to understand them, just as he didn't expect them to understand the path that the Prophets had laid out for Bajor millennia before.

"Well, I believe we should leave you two to your privacy."

As the Vedek and Second Minister bade the Masters good-bye and exited the hospital suite, Mara turned her full attention on her husband, giving him a look that would probably frighten most grown men.

"Now, what did we learn about reaching out to touch strange and glowing objects, Farmboy?"

From the bed, Luke smiled softly.

"That when the fate of the universe may be at stake, you do it and damm whatever consequences may arise."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Seriously, how do you feel Luke?"

"Like the Emperor or C'baoth blasted me with Force Lightning. But not in a painful way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's…difficult to describe. It felt like an, an immersion in the Force, but far greater than we've been able to penetrate. The last time I felt a flux of energy so massive was in the presence of the Quintessence."

Mara leaned back against the wall and considered the implications of this.

"Then you were right; the Bajoran Prophets are Force users."

"Yes, no – I'm still not fully certain. It's not in my nature to rush to conclusions. Also, despite my connection for only a few moments, I saw so much. For one moment, all the jagged pieces of the puzzle fell into place. For one moment, I understood everything that has transpired in the last month and what is still to come. And yet…"

"And yet what?"

"I can only recall small fragments here and there. I know everything I saw was valuable and likely essential to what will transpire. I am wholly certain, though, of two things."

"And they are?"

"First, that we are moving closer and closer to the Merging."

"And the second?"

"That you need to go."

"Go? Where?"

"To Cardassia Prime."

Mara starred at him, expressions of confusion and worry flashing across her face.

"Luke, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. You have to find the remaining Tear of the Prophets, Mara. Much will hinge upon the Orbs, that much I'm certain of. You need to get them as quickly as possible. As a Jedi, you should be able to sense them far better than any sensor system."

Mara was silent for a long moment as he considered and weighed Luke's request.

"All right," she responded at last. "I'll have Artoo warm up the _Rio Grande_. But what about you?"

"I will complete our original plan, then arrange off-world passage to join you on Cardassia if you haven't returned by then."

"Allright then."

She straightened her figure and switched her commlink on.

"Artoo?"

The Astromech's distinct garbling and warble came loud and clear through the commlink's

"Can you access the Runabout's transporter grid?"

Artoo's reply was a series of whistles that Luke and Mara both learned meant success in Droidspeak.

"Standby by to beam me back on board."

She turned and looked at Skywalker.

"One last time, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," replied Luke.

"Take care, then. May the Force be with you Luke."

"May the Force be with you, Mara."

"Artoo, one to beam up."

And as the transporter effect claimed her, she gazed once last time upon the fading image of her husband and was struck with a strange, inexplicable feeling of foreboding, a feeling that she would never see her husband again.

The Force indeed worked in mysterious ways.

VVV

From the confines of their duck-blind structure, the three conspirators sat back and mused on the developments pertaining to their current situation..

"So, one goes to Cardassia, the other remains here," said the soldier at last.

"It is unexpected," replied the Vedek.

"But it plays directly into our favor," the monk pointed out. "He will be alone in an unholy land and will be far easier to capture than if he is mate was with him."

"And what of the mate? What if she should locate the missing Orbs?"

"It is of little concern. Even should she find them, it will not halt the coming Cataclysm. Our method is poised to succeed where theirs will fail. And even if she should, well, we have our own to respond with."

"That would seem satisfactory."

"Good. Colonel, are your men ready?"

"It will take time to prepare them without arousing the attention of the Militia, but yes, they will be ready."

"Good. It would be best to perform the operation not in the open, but in an isolated location. His journey to Kendra Province will, like his very presence, work in our favor. Vedek, you will also work on keeping the attention of the government and that body of theocratic fundamentalists away from Kendra and focused on matters elsewhere."

"I will do what I can to distract Kai Ungtae."

"Good. I will continue monitoring the situation from here and notify you should it change for better or for worse. May the Pah-Wraiths be with you, gentlemen."

As his co-conspirators exited the sanctity of their stronghold and prepared once more face the world that spat upon their beliefs, the monk took a final bite of his beloved hasperat soufflé. Then, glancing around and making sure that he was indeed alone, he reached towards the floor for his satchel.

The Vedek and the Colonel were gone and so it was for the best. If either of them found out what he was carrying in his satchel, it could jeopardize the very stability of the organization. In fact, it wasn't even meant to be removed from the monastery until the time was right.

But how could he resist?

After all, an Orb of Jalbador was such a pretty thing. It was as pretty as the figure that had spoken to him months ago, who had instructed him to watch the heavens and his chats, to prepare for the coming cataclysm, that figure was appearing before him within the pulsating exterior of the Orb.

"Everything is in order."

_"Excellent. Continue as instructed, but do not kill him. Skywalker and I have unfinished business to attend to." _

"It will be as you command, my Lady."

VVV

**Location: _I.S.D Flying Dagger _**

**Imperial Remnant, That Galaxy Far, Far Away **

"Captain on the bridge!"

Teken raised himself from the chair of command as Captain Talak exited onto the _Flying Dagger's bridge_. Having served under the Captain for three years running, Teken had grown accustomed to translating his commander's body language. And it was clear here that, impossible as it may have seen, Talak had lost all traces of his impish humor. In its place was a model of perfection and conformity that the Empire had attempted to bring to the galaxy in order to raise quality of life for all species.

"We've received new orders. We're going to Yellow Alert. Helmsman, lay in a course to coordinates 85-21-09. And do what you can to avoid any damm dovin basal mines."

"Aye sir. The navicomputer is plotting a safe course now"

Nodding in satisfaction, Talak turned to face his XO as the bridge exploded into action."

"Commander, prepare a briefing of the senior staff for 1450 hours."

"Aye sir. Captain?"

"Yes Commander?"

"Sir, you do realize that this course takes us from the edge of Imperial space to just south of the Rishi Maze?"

"I do.

"Then what is out there that could possibly divert us from our original assignment?"

Talak couldn't help bu admire Teken. In the old days, the captain of a Star Destroyer would have shot his XO for questioning his wisdom and decisions of his captain. Yet, to the disdain of his peers, Talak encouraged this sort of behavior. No captain was infalliable, nor could he see the entire picture. To that end, the Captain appreciated possessing another viewpoint to help him in making decisions that affecred not only the twenty-five thousand men under his command, but the Empire as a whole as well.

"A discovery, Teken, one that could save the Empire from total destruction."

VVV

**Location: Somewhere in the Universe **

"No?"

The individual echoed the gardener's answer, as if uncertain that this response was indeed what had been uttered.

"No," the gardener stated for a second time.

"Hmm, indeed? May I ask just out of curiosity why you would refuse a request from the Concourse, from the highest order in the universe?"

The gardener remained silent, his attention focused on the clipping of a weed that cleverer inserted itself

"Because."

"Because why," the individual responded, the urge to partake in such a childish game waning with each passing moment.

"I've done my bid for king and country. I've paid my penance. My work is done. I told him that the burden was his now."

"Yet, your work is never finished. The Balance must be restored."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"This isn't a time for joking. You can't help but sense it, can't you? Space and time are hurtling towards their final contraction, closer and closer to Merging. The universe will end unless the Balance is restored. If it is not, then we will all cease to exit – you, me, even him. He needs you know more than ever. You know he cannot face this alone."

The gardener did not respond for a long moment

"Who do you need," he asked at last.

"You and two others; I think you know whom I speak of."

The gardener nodded.

"I do. What is our task?"

"A rescue mission of utmost importance. Given the precise fluctuations in space and time, I think you can speculate as to who it is that we must save."

"The Stranger?"

"Exactly."

VVV

**_To Be Continued… _**

VVV

**Author's Annotations and Notes**

Dralath's fall from power can be found in The "Art of The Impossible."

_City of __Lights Illuminated_first appeared in "Articles of the Federation."

In case I didn't say it earlier, much of Shinzon's speech was inspired by Arcturus Megnsk's coronation speech from the end of theTerran mission for the original _Starcraft_.

See? See? I found a way to bring "New Frontier" in after all.

The Orbs of Jalbador were the focus of the video-game "The Fallen" and DS9's "Millennium" trilogy.


	30. Act II, Part XIII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Stat Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Author's Notes: It's a shorter chapter than usual, I know, but this can be blamed on the pacing of Act II and what will be coming as this portion of the story draws to a close. Thus, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless as you have the previous chapters.

**VVV**

**Act II, Part XIII**

"_All men can see these tactics whereby I conquer, but what none can see is the strategy out of which victory is evolved. "_

- Sun Tzu -

**VVV**

**Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise-_E**

**Earth Station McKinley, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"Mind if I join you?"

Geordi LaForge's view went from his bowl of clam chowder and the spectacular view of _Earth Station McKinley_ to the smiling, yet tired face of Beverley Crusher, a plate of assorted greens in her hands.

"Are those Doctor's orders?"

Both of them chuckled as she sat down. As it had been when Han Solo had joined him and Riker several days previous, Ten-Forward was mostly deserted, a handful of other patrons and off-duty crewmembers trying to enjoy a few spare moments.

"How's the refit going?"

"Slow, even with the repaired damage from the attack on Sector 001. I can only imagine what Will's experiencing on the _Titan_; they barely finished their trial runs before the order came for them to be deployed."

"Do we know where exactly?"

"No; we can thank the bureaucracy for that. I've got a few ideas, though."

"I'm still surprised that you didn't join him."

Geordi sighed for a moment as he looked down at his bowl of chowder. It had been no secret that he had been among Riker's candidates for XO of the new _Luna-_class vessel, but he had turned it down.

"It's like I told him before, I certainly can't leave the _Enterprise, _especially in a state like this."

"Words of Captain Scott?"

"A bit of his philosophy on life, yes. And yet…"

"You feel like you're betraying him."

"You spend too much time with Deanna, you know that."

Beverley smiled.

"You're not betraying him, Geordi. You're working where you're comfortable and where you feel you can accomplish the most. That's why I've chose to return to Starfleet Medical. I can accomplish far more there than on the frontier. It's sad to leave and part of me feels like I'm betraying the Captain, but it's what I feel is right."

"Hmm. It's just, well, after fifteen years, we're the closest thing any of us have to a family. And with this new war, I'm just afraid that the family's going to be driven even more apart."

**VVV**

"'_Millennium Falcon, you are clear for departure."_

"Is everybody secure back there?"

"Yes!"

"Now, you're absolutely sure it's Bajor?"

"For the hundredth time, Han, yes," replied Kyp Durron as he strapped himself into the co-pilot seat of the _Falcon_. It had been years since he had last been in here, shortly after their escape from Kessel and the terrors of the Maw Installation, but he remembered the basics of the startup sequence -- as well as Han's temper.

Shortly after Kyp's revelation, Han had tried to contact both Luke and Mara on Bajor, but without any luck. Thus, Han, Kyp, and the Jedi who Kyp had brought with him through the Terran-Nubian wormhole were saddling up for a road-trip across the stars.

"Kid, it's not that I doubt your skills in the Force, but, with all due seriousness --"

"Look, just because I argue with Master Skywalker and take a different stance on the issues of the Jedi Order, that doesn't meant that I want to see him die."

"You don't even know he's going to die!" Han snapped.

"Han, I know that. I'm merely quoting the record and past history we have whenever we encounter the Dark Side."

"Are you including yourself in that equation?" Han asked, making reference to Kyp's brief tutelage and apprenticeship under the long-dead Sith Lord Exar Kun during his firsr year at the _praxeum_. Kyp's eyes narrowed at this comment, causing Kyp to sigh..

"Kyp, I'm sorry. I lost my best friend and my family's now spread across everywhere in this galaxy, from here to the Klingon Empire and back again. I'm sure as hell not letting anything happen to anyone else in this family."

**VVV**

Nechayev frowned as the transponder marker of the _Millennium Falcon _vanished from the planetary tracking network, indicating that the freighter had jumped to lightspeed. With the departure of both this group and the Jedi aboard the _Titan _task force several days earlier, there were now only a handful of Force-users still within reach in the Sol Sector.

But they would be more than enough.

**VVV**

**Location: Colebi'k System**

**Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

The _Defiant'_sred alert klaxons blazed like the coals of a raging inferno as the bridge doors swooshed open, permitting Chakotay entrance to the command center of the mighty 'escort frigate'.

"Report!"

"Sensors just detected massive energy surges, each with a transwarp signature. Apertures are opening up all over the system," yelled Ensign Shar from the sensor station.

"How many?"

"At last count, thirty-seven."

Chakotay placed his hand on the back of Shar's chair and leaned forward so as to better view the sensor display. Thirty-seven red dots were flashing across the system map and more were appearing by the moment.

"Open a channel to Odo and Axum."

"Done, sir."

The central view screen flashed to life and divided into two separate, real-time communiqués. The tired, worn faces of both the Founder and Unimatrix Zero's de facto leader.

"It appears the moment is finally upon us, gentlemen," Chakotay said."

"_That it is," Axum responded. "We'll be the first to intercept the incoming waves. We'll hold them while the Jem'Hadar get into position. Axum out."_

Axum's image winked out, leaving only Odo.

"_Commander, before we launch, I want to thank you once again for being here. There are many in both the Dominion and the Link who do not trust the Federation or Starfleet. Your presence and role here will not be forgotten."_

"I don't intend for us to be made a martyr just yet," replied Chakotay. "Good luck, Constable."

"_Hmm. To us all."_

As the transmission ended, Chakotay turned to face the bridge crew.

"I meant what I said to Constable Odo. We are not going to be made martyrs here today. Load all torpedoes bays, ready phaser cannons. We've got a job to do and we are going to do it."

"Aye Captain!"

On the bridge of the Diamond, orders were issued and weapons charged. But Axum continued to stare at the sensor display, he felt unnerved. Something about this was all wrong. How he could not explain; it was simply a splinter in his mind, some dark hint or reminder from his days as a Borg drone.

He knew that the rouge elements of Unimatrix Zero were almost zealous in their pursuit of the Gamma Quadrant's leading power, but this many transwarp conduits and ships seemed…excessive, even for them. Again, something was not right, but what he could not decipher…

Yet, he pushed it aside; they had a job to do and he was not going to let men and women he had once called friends and comrades-in-arm from ruining the future he wanted to leave for this galaxy.

**VVV**

**Location: Runabout _Rio Grande_**

**En route to Cardassia Prime**

The _Rio Grande _was unique among the three runabouts assigned to _Deep Space Nine _in that it was the only remaining ship of the complement off-loaded by the _Enterprise_-D nearly a decade previous. As a result, she was considered by the staff and crew of the former mining station to be the most lucky of the station's runabouts.

Mara Jade wished that she could agree with that.

"Why in the hell is it that the damm farm boy gets the vacation and I end up playing the mechanic?" Mara grumbled from beneath the primary console of the _Rio Grande_'s command deck. Artoo squealed a response and Mara, though she could not fully understand Artoo's Droidspeak, had a general idea of what he was saying.

"Say that again the next time you want an oil bath."

Artoo warbled again, this series of beeps Mara knew to be the equivalent of the astromech's laugh.

"I wasn't kidding, you know that."

Yet despite this, she allowed herself a small smile. Artoo had lived and served with the Skywalker family from the time of Yavin and he had become just as much a part of that family as her or even now Ben.

Yet the thought of her infant son produced a wave of sadness in the wife of the Jedi Order's Grand Master. She was separated from her husband, her infant son, and the rest of her family and all in the name of locating the key to averting a possible apocalypse.

_The things mothers do for their children._

Now, that would be good and all if not for the fact that the _Rio Grande_'s operating systems had gone on the fritz sometime after leaving Bajor and while it was primitive in certain areas and advanced in others, Mara still wasn't fully certain of the thinking behind Federation technology.

The latest pinging caused her to wonder what set of wires she shouldn't have crossed this time -- and if she could blame it on Artoo. It took her a moment to realize that, contrary to her thoughts, it was in fact the sensor and communications systems. Apparently, a vessel was approaching the disabled runabout. The Sensors were identifying it as the _Trager _and it took Mara another moment to realize that they were being hailed, audio only.

"_This is Gul Macet of the Cardassian warship_ Trager. _May we be of assistance_?"

**VVV**

**Location: Kamino System**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Contrary to the various myths and legends that had developed over the years, Boba Fett _did _sleep, just not in the perceived 'normal' way. His father had taught him at an early age various meditative techniques meant to sharpen the mind and body, yet keeping both alert at a moment's notice. The exercises had effective to the point where not only had they been incorporated into the Clonetrooper training program, but even five decades later, Boba still used them.

And served them well they had, but even they could only do so much. It didn't matter that a man of his exploits and fame was still in good shape at his age. More and more, he was beginning to feel aches and pains resulting in moves that would have had no affect on him ten or twenty years earlier.

It was times like this that his mind drifted towards the thought of retirement. Money was not a problem; the sums that both he and his father had collected from practically everyone imaginable across their respective careers, from Lord Tyrannus to Jabba the Hutt, had resulted in coffers and accounts that were far from depleted. He could easily retire -- if the Vong left any worlds intact, of course.

Fett had been undertaking a mission on Jablim when the invasion had begun. Despite the call to arms still spreading out across all star systems, Fett felt the same way about aiding the galactic governments as he did about retiring. The life of a Bounty hunter was the only life he knew. And it was the life he would continue to perform until the day he died.

The familiar ping of the _Slave IV's _nav computer brought him our of his meditative state. His destination was mere moments way. With gentle ease, Fett pulled back on the hyperspace throttle, the blue and white lines of hyperspace reverting to the black vacuum of space --

-- and the unfamiliar presence of the forward bow of an _Imperial-_class Star Destroyer. Cursing and reacting with reflexes honed over decades of experience, Fett quickly jerked down hard on the main flights controls as the _Slave IV _barely missed becoming nothing more than a bug on a transparisteel viewing port.

The _Slave IV _continued to propel itself forward for several more moments before Fett brought her to a stop and engaged the maneuvering thrusters, bringing the craft around to gain a better look at what was probably the first Imperial presence in the system in decades as far as Fett knew.

Shortly into the Clone Wars, the Confederacy had hit Kamino hard and why they hadn't destroyed the planet, the planet's facilities incurred enough damage to force the cloning to be out-sourced to other worlds. After the final battles at Coruscant, Uptapau, and Mustafar, Palpatine had known that he could not continue to rely solely on clones to form the basic cogs of his war machine.

Thus, recruitment centers like Cardia had been set up while cloning centers like Kamino had been shut down. Why the Emperor hadn't just blasted the planet to slag remained a bit of a mystery both to Fett and the Cloner's Council. He had a few theories, but rarely gave them much thought. The era of Emperor Cos Palpatine I was long over and there were some things that were probably best left unsolved.

The presence of this Star Destroyer, however, was _not _one of them.

Satisfied that he was at a safe distance, Fett activated the _Slave IV'_s highly advanced -- and highly illegal -- sensor suite, the system recording and gathering as much data about this battle and its participants as possible. In his line of work, information was just as valuable as any weapon in your arsenal, a fact that had saved his life -- and career -- on more than one occasion.

The Star Destroyer he was more than familiar with. It was the presence of this alien ship that intrigued him. Fett had seen many ship types in his travels and hunts from one end of the galaxy to the other, but he had never seen anything like this. It was very much a powerful bird of prey, an apt metaphor considering the returns he was getting on the weapons systems. True, he had seen heavy weapons emplacements in greater amounts, such as aboard the _Executor, _but he was more than impressed.

Yet, that didn't mean that the Star Destroyer was unscathed. She clearly had taken damage, with multiple hull breaches and scorch marks across her bow. The familiar, distinct TIE-class fighters, the successors to the Clone Wars-era Eta-2 _Actis-_class interceptor and V-Wing starfighter, soared in the space between both ships, targeting fighters as alien as the craft, but few remained of either craft. Neither were taking any notice of the _Slave IV_.

While a single shot or two was exchanged every now and then, it was clear that the alien ship was dead in the water. The hull rippled with crackles of blue energy, a friendly leftover courtesy of an ion cannon bank. Various assault shuttles were nestled on the hull, the craft specialized for cutting into an enemy ship. Fett could only wonder what the situation inside was like.

Actually, the famed bounty hunter could do more than simply wonder. Another few adjustments to his comm system and communications exchanges were soon flooding through his Mandalorian helmet. Unfortunately, be if battle damage or simply the ingenuity of the Imperial engineers at Yaga Minor, but the transmissions were not exactly of best quality.

"…_have seized control of the...damage not too severe…slicers put her at your command…_

"…_excellent work Teke…prepare to jump to coordinates…486...when ready."_

"…_transwarp…faster if…followed._

"…_ledged. Asg…out"_

Ten minutes later, both ships vanished in two separate, brilliant flashes of light, roughly around the same time that the pitiful excuse that served as the Kaminoan Defense Force finally made it to Fett's position, in addition to another alien-like ship. To Fett's trained eye, it appeared to be similar to a dropship. Before he could ponder the matter further, his communications system began to ping again and within moments, a visual channel was opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Minister Le."

"_Boba. You appear to have returned home at an…awkward time."_

**VVV**

**Location: Q Continuum**

**Somewhere in the Universe**

"Crusher? Wesley 'Wonder boy' Crusher!"

Q stared in shock, dumbfounded at the appearance of the boy prodigy who had served aboard the _Enterprise_-D, then flunked out of Starfleet Academy and drifted before becoming the protégée of the Travelers.

"Good to see you too, Q."

Q waited for several moments, desperately hoping now that this had all been a very bad dream, that the universe was not coming to an end, that his boss hadn't become a few shuttles short of a docking port, etc. After all, it was one thing for a literal god to need rescuing and quite another if the rescuer in question was an infuriating, goody little two shoes -- or at least had been. Either way, Q felt like dying of embarrassment on the spot.

And speaking of dying…

"Please tell me you killed that bastard," Q finally said, looking down at the form of the GPQ. He had clearly been only knocked out cold, his breathing subdued.

Wesley shook his head.

"I may be a Representative of the Travelers, but I do not possess the power to fully extinguish the flame of one such as the Great and All Powerful Q."

"Great; not only does he now have godlike powers, but the kid's a philosopher too.," Q grumbled. "Well then, let me get the rice paper and the dagger and do the right thing."

"I wouldn't recommend that," came a voice from the corridor. Q and Wesley turned to see the Stranger unfold from the black shadows, still cloaked in his robes. Q looked at the Stranger, then glared at Crusher.

"Are my powers, abilities, and good looks of so little value that you free him first!"

"I actually instructed him to free your first before me," the Stranger stated. "My own release came at the hands of Mr. Crusher's cavalry," he continued, gesturing to two other hooded and cloaked figures that had materialized from the shadows.

"The boy and his mother need assistance."

Q squinted his eyes, trying to discern their identities as they helped his wife and son to their feet, but was unsuccessful.

"Who are Heckle and Jeckle over there?"

"Like so many of your questions, your answer will come shortly."

"Well can you at least tell how in the hell Wonder Boy here knew to mount a rescue operation!"

"If I was not certain that we were being watched, I would."

"Will you cut it with the -- wait, what do you mean we're being watched?"

The Stranger gestured to the fallen form of the GPQ. Q just starred at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"You're kidding. Wonder Boy knocked him out cold."

"Just because the puppet is disabled does not mean that puppet master himself is inactive."

"And just what in the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Watch."

He knelt before the crumpled form of the leader of the Q Continuum. He paused for a moment, surveying the GPQ and appearing satisfied, thrust the fingers of his right hand into the entity's chest. The GPQ's body to life with a spasm, his eyes bursting open and spewing out flame. A grin of most sinister proportions was upon his face.

"**_You cannot win against universal nature, Stranger," _**it said in a voice that most certainly did _not _belong to the GPQ. It was a dark voice, almost guttural in nature, a harsh whisper that seemed to chill the air to the bone. **_"Everything that has a beginning must have an end. The end is nigh."_**

Without warning, the entire body of the GPQ burst into flames and within moments was reduced to a pile of smoking ashes. Before Q could once again pose his teensy little question ion regards to what in the hell had just happened, a shrill screaming unlike _any _sound he had ever heard filled the air outside of the castle, a whole chorus of them joining the initial cry. The skies, still darkened from the onset of nightfall, began to grow even more black, lightning and flame flashing throughout the vast expanse of the sky.

"We must leave this realm and quickly," the Stranger said. "Are your powers still being dampened?"

All three Q's tried snapping their fingers, but nothing happened.

"As I feared. Despite a few abilities, mine are also not up to full strength or potency. Mr. Crusher, where did you enter the Continuum from?"

"From the vicinity of the celestial pond."

"Then we must make haste while the sole remaining exit from this realm remains open."

"So we're making a run for it, is that it?" Q asked.

"More or less."

"Hmm. To the bridge of Khazad-Dum then, eh?"

**VVV**

Elsewhere and elsewhen, the speaker of many turned her attention away from the flaming flotsam of the _Timseship Paradox _to the look of worry and contemplation upon Axum's face. It had been tempting to bring the ship into the fold of her vast armada; after all, you could never have too many ships, especially with the grand attack she had planned. But the _Paradox _was not key to the attack's outcome; that game piece currently resided in orbit of Earth.

In regards to Axum, she should have known that he might sense something sooner or later. Despite their victory, none of them had ever truly been free. She still had limited control here and there. It wasn't much, yet it was just enough to subtly influence certain decisions and outcomes.

Why else, for example, would the 'rouge' elements of the organization choose to break off and begin their assault on the Dominion? Why else would Axum had chosen to arrive in the Alpha Quadrant with transwarp technology and other resources at the beginning of the attempted invasion. Why else would the Fusion Cube have shut down when it was upon the verge of triumph against the Yuuzhan Vong?

Everything that was falling into the proper place had been the result of meticulous planning, anticipation, and sacrifice. Everything that had been committed had been done so with a specific purpose in mind: The Restoration.

The first step of the endgame had truly begun.

**VVV**

_**To be Continued…**_

**VVV**

Author's Notes

The _Titan'_s designation as a _Luna_-class vessel can be seen in both books of the ongoing book series, "Taking Wing" and "The Red King".

Gul Macet first appeared in the TNG episode "The Wounded" and was played by Marc Alaimo, who went on to portray Gul Dukat. The post-DS9 novels have explained that the likeness is the result of Macet being Dukat's cousin. His ship, the _Trager_, first appeared in the DS9 Gateways entry, "Demons of Air and Darkness".

Again, Kamino's fate following the end of the Clone Wars is unknown as of this writing; what is printed is speculation on my part. Hopefully, post-ROTS works like James Luceno's "Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader" will shed light on this unanswered question.

The bridge of Khazad-Dum is of course a reference to "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring".


	31. Act II, Part XIV

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the delays, guys. But as we all know too well, life can be a bitch at time and I have been so busy as of late. As with earlier chapters, this chapter contains spoilers for the TNG Section 31 novel "Rogue" and ROTS. Other than that, as always, enjoy.

VVV

**Act II, Part XIV**

"_Sin has many tools, but a lie is the handle which fits them all."_

-- Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.--

**VVV**

**Location: Tipoca City**

**Kamino, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Growing up, Naqhu De had always believed that an isolationist society such as Kamino would need to adapt and evolve past its long-standing cultural values in order to survive in the galaxy. The future-Defense Minister, however, rarely spoke such thoughts aloud. His father was a member of the Planetary Defense Force and was a staunch patriot who possessed little tolerance for dissent. And though he did not appreciate or approve Kamino parading its technology to the elite of the galaxy, he still remained loyal to the state.

His loyalty had cost him his life the day that the Seperatists attacked, his father's regiment blown to the heavens while defending one of the cloning facilities. The attack had changed many minds, De's included, about Kamino's role and had led to a decline in progressive thinking and a rise in traditionalist beliefs. Three years later, when the Emperor had offered them the opportunity to dismantle their cloning operations and be left in peace or be destroyed, the people of Kamino had chosen to return to their isolation.

But just because they were isolated didn't mean that they didn't have outside contact.

As Defense Minister, Naqhu De was well aware of the events that transpired outside the galaxy. After all, the Galactic Civil War and its successor conflicts could have without warning spilled into Kaminoan space and any premonition of disaster could mean the difference between life and death for his world. To that end, he maintained a network of operatives who reported on the galactic situation. It was through these operatives that five years after Endor, De had been approached by a shadowy emissary.

The emissary had informed him that his leader had plans for Kamino, alluding to the possibility of occupation. However, such plans would be abandoned should De accept membership in an elite secret society dedicated to the protection of the galaxy. His role would be simple, in many ways that of a watchdog: observe and report on any suspicious activities in his secret. In return, Kamino would be left alone as it so desired. And so he had done so for over two decades until the mysterious ship from the Romulan Star Empire had arrived on his doorstep. Knowing what had to be done, he had contacted the society's leader and was promised that a solution would present itself.

The Defense Minister, however, had expected them to act subtly as they often did; their strength lay in concealing themselves in the shadows. With that in mind, he hadn't expected a capital-ship to waltz into the system and make-off with the mystery vessel. That in turn had now led to his heated discussion with the society's leader. As always, he had no visual representation of this individual, simply a holographic 'Sound Only" placard and a distorted, disguised voice.

"_Minister, I know your feelings on the matter and I confess that it was unfortunate, but time was of the essence. The Scimitar and its weapon could easily have vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. The very fact that it reappeared after Sector 001 on your doorstep was a lucky break for us. And with New Plympto now gone, our plans need implementation as quickly as possible."_

"That still does not excuse --"

"_Minister, your own agents provided you with the clips from the second incursion into Sector 001. You saw its weapon destroy an entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet, a feat that the New Republic has not been able to achieve in its war. Do you really think a mere handful of stealth craft could take it on? No, a Star Destroyer was necessary for the operation. Besides, the reappearance of the basic sign of Imperial might give the Progressives pause, eh?_

Naqhu De slowly and grudgingly had to admit that the leader was correct on both counts. A Star Destroyer truly would have been the ideal vessel for taking on the _Scimitar_. In addition, the Progressives had been making a comeback as of late in the political arena. They wanted to resume contact with the galaxy, particularly with Palpatine now long gone. The appearance of the Imperial vessel and its actions would certainly silence them for a while.

"Perhaps you are right. But what of the one called Shinzon?"

"_The Praetor's absence from the vessel was unanticipated, but not necessary for the completion of the Project. Do with him as you see fit. Until then, continue your observation and report as instructed."_

The transmission quickly ended, leaving the Defense Minister to once again scowl at the deal the society had blackmailed him into accepting. But like so many actions, good and bad, it was all for a noble cause: the preservation of Kamino and its children. His thoughts now turned to the fate of Shinzon and what could befall the human. He straightened his tunic and turned towards his quarters' door --

-- and came face to face with the compact barrels of Kaminoan firearms, an EE-3 blaster rifle, and a alien dagger. Wielding these weapons of war were the expressionless face of his countrymen, a sickly human, and the t-shaped, polarized face-plate of a green, battered Mandalorian helmet.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

**VVV**

**Location: Sky City**

**Tokyo, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy**

As a product of Cybot Galactica's successful protocol droid line, See-Threepio was not only fluent in over six million forms of communication, but designed to serve in the capacity of personal assistant. Under the service of Captain Antilles of the _Tantive IV_, however, Threepio's talents had been more used towards other, mundane tasks such as the programming of binary load lifters.

The _Tantive IV's _mission to Tatooine, however, had led to the series of events which Threepio into the position he knew he was best suited for. Thus, had gone on to serve the Solo and Skywalker families in the capacity of assitant, nanny, entertainer, and moving target (Threepio continually attempted to explain to Captain Solo that this was _not _part of his operational functions, but the Corellian kept stating otherwise).

The departure of Mistress Jaina meant that only young Master Ben and Master Jacen would be around to keep him --

"Threepio, I'm heading out," Jacen said suddenly, rising from the carpet of the suite with swiftness, a look of worry in his face.

"But Master Jacen, where are precisely are you --"

The door to their suite had swished shut before Threepio could protest further. He gave the droid equivalent of a sigh.

"Does anyone care what the protocol droid thinks anymore?"

"Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Katarn?"

"No, I'll be fine, Lieutenant Chang."

"Very good, sir."

Katarn nodded more to himself. He had conferred with a number of Federation security personnel, including Lt. David Chang, since arriving, but Munro had been right about his second in command. Cold, yet utterly focused on doing his duty to the best of his abilities. It perhaps reminded Katarn a little too much of his fellow officers from his days as the Imperial Academy on Cardia.

Chang, however, was a sharp contrast to Munro. The Hazard Team Leader was perhaps a tad too young and too optimistic, but a good guy overall. Plus he was one of the best shots Katarn had seen since Cardia. His sharpness in battle was what had likely saved the Jedi from being overwhelmed during the battle for Embassy Row.

Though the missions had been classified, even he knew Munro and half of the Hazard Team had been uploaded onto the _Titan_. His second in command, David Chang had been left in charge on this end. Rumor had it that would be assigned to Admiral Janeway's flagship, the _Enterprise_-E, once fleet operations on the other side of the Terran-Nubian wormhole commenced. Until then, all he had was to solve the mystery of who had bombed the Federation Council Chamber.

The bomb had been smuggled into one of the Republic delegations' droids, that was universally agreed upon. But readings of the bombing indicated it contained elements of explosive chemicals and particles used in _both _galaxies. Katarn's examination of the footage had caused him to concur with Starfleet Security that there was only a single bomb rather than two as some had hypothesized.

Alright, it was hidden inside a protocol droid. How had either security force missed it? Well, that was easy. No security detail was perfect. He, for example, had managed to land of Coruscant and infiltrate a key ISB facility during his hunt for information on the Dark Trooper program. Luke and company had made it inside Black Sun's headquarters right before Endor. Hell, even the Rogues had infiltrated the weather processing facilities that had been critical in seizing the galactic capital. Even on a capital world, there was no such thing as perfect security.

Regardless, that didn't answer the question of who had planted the bomb. Was it the Yuuzhan Vong. Likely, especially given the slight hint of the sense of emptiness that accompanied the Vong. Starfleet? Possible, though it didn't seem their style and --

Katarn could not explain what happened next. It semed as it he was surrounded by pain on all sides, a vision of fire, dancing in his head. It passed quickly, but that did not assure the former freelance agent and Jedi. Katarn felt for his lightsaber, his face turning grim.

Something bad was about to happen in San Francisco.

**VVV**

**Location: Coruscant**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

The setting sun over the sea of space-scrapers had been found by many during the Old Republic and its successor states to be truly awe-inspiring and oddly comforting. As he found himself leaning against the transparisteel portal of the Imperial Palace's suite, Jean-Luc Picard found them to be neither. As he had nearly a month ago aboard the _Enterprise­-E, _the Captain found himself longing for a nice, large bottle of a vintage from his family's ancestral chateau. And just as before, Viqi Shesh had proven herself to be the source of more sorrow in the life of the commander of the Starfleet flagship.

Less than twelve hours had passed since Shesh had made her broadcast and revelation before the Senate. The Kuati Senator had gone a step further, showing the very footage that Picard had poured over less than a month earlier with Luke in Bunker One, footage of Zweller at the Federation Council and had gone on to cite his mysterious discharge resulting from the Geminus Gulf incident -- obtained legally through the Federation's information services.

While she had not come outright and stated the existence of Section 31 -- though Picard had been forced to for Quital and Leia following the meeting -- she had nonetheless claimed that Zweller was part of a vast Federation conspiracy against the New Republic that was determined to see the destruction of all they had fought for.

Picard might have found it all laughable if not for how dark and serious the situation had become and all on his watch. He sighed as he looked at the reflections of the Nubian queen and Alderannian princess. They both had neutral expressions upon their faces, but Picard knew the emotions of anger and the feelings of betrayal that were stirring beneath. Quital was speaking.

"…I am not saying that at all. But if she is right and we have been used, then I need you to understand that I will withdraw our consent for you to establish your Transwarp Hub and base without hesitation. I am sorry, Captain Picard."

With a bow to both of then, Quital departed the suite, leaving only Captian Picard and Princess Leia. There was a long, uncomfortable silence, neither one of them speaking.

"Princess Leia," he said at last, "I --"

"Did my brother know?"

Picard did not respond. Leia's eyes narrowed.

"Captain, did he--."

"He knew that I knew something about Zweller, but the Vong launched their attack before I could fully inform him."

"Did Zweller or this Section 31 bomb the Federation Council?"

"I…I don't know. I am all too aware of the lengths Section 31 will go to achieve what it believes is best for the Federation. But the suddenness of the Vong's second attack may have not been a coincidence."

"But they may have nonetheless tried to kill Fey'lya?"

"It's possible."

"And that mystery ship with the biogenic weapon -- was it one of theirs?"

"I don't know. I honestly do not."

The silence returned for an uncomfortably long time before Leia resumed speaking, a low, dark and bitter tone to her voice.

"I have been ridiculed and had my name dragged through the mud by those who claim to serve the legacy I fought so hard to create. My brother's students have been killed left and right and the people they fight for cheer their slaughter. When you rescued the _Millennium Falcon_ at Naboo, I believed I had finally found something unique. I believed that I had found a government that had become everything that I had hoped the New Republic would become after Endor. I saw you risk your lives to help save our own at Naboo and Earth and in turn, I saw an ally and friend unlike any we had ever known. I trusted you Captain and you lied to me. You lied to every single person in the New Republic by denying Shesh's accusations today. "

"With all due respect, Princess Organa, did you fully expect to tell you outright about the existence of a shadow ops group in our government that only a handful like myself are aware of?"

"Of course not; I'm not _that _naive. Nonetheless, you had a responsibility to tell us of your suspicions following the bombing. You had a responsibility to deal with Zweller after you learned the truth about him eight years ago," she said, referencing the Geminus Gulf incident. Picard's own anger began rising.

"Do you think I let Zweller walk willingly away? The man's actions at the Geminus Gulf led to the destruction of the _U.S.S. Slayton, _the loss of over two-hundred officers, and the Romulans gaining a foothold in the region. I tried to stop him and his superiors pulled him out of the fire."

"And you just dropped the matter and pretended they didn't existed?

"Absolutely not! I've kept tabs on him and one or two others. But this organization has existed since before the beginning of the Federation. I am certain that a number of rather unfortunate Starfleet actions, particularly in the Briar Patch mess, can be laid at their doorstep. The handful of people who know about the organization either ignore it out of fear, but others like myself fight against it. A handful of individuals against a dark, unholy organization -- I would expect you of all people to understand and even respect that, Princess!"

Before Leia could respond, her comm unit began to beep. The Princess gave a glance at Pi card, then unclipped the communications device. Her hardened expression gave way to one of shock and resignation.

"Understood."

She lowered the comlink and sighed before turning to face Picard.

"That was the Medical Division. Fey'lya's succumbed to his injuries. He's dead."

The silence and shock seemed to last for an eternity before Leia resumed.

"Even with the Force, Captain, I don't know what the future holds. But I what I do know is that I'm not certain we're meant to reach it together, anymore."

With that, Leia bowed as respectfully as she could and moved for the exit to the Suite. Picard was left to stare at the sea of traffic and activity beyond the transparitsteel viewing portal, alone with only a single thought to dwell upon.

He had failed the Federation.

**VVV**

**Location: Colei'bik System**

**Gamma Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

**VVV**

When the Maquis had begun their resistance movement against the Cardassian Union, they had known quite well that they would not have access to the resources and personnel of major, state-of-the-line shipyards. As a result, many of the cell's ships had been cobbled together from practically anything. An interlocking coil here, an impulse manifold there -- anything went. But the most common vessels had been appropriated were decommissioned Starfleet _Peregrine_-class fighters and their larger Bajoran Raiders counterparts.

The _Liberty_ had been of the latter variant. Though it had been under his command for a little under a year before the Caretaker had abducted him and his crew, Chakotay had gotten to know the old girl well. Her maneuvers during certain escapes, while deemed insane by both pursuers and the alike, had saved her. It was Chakotay's hope that, nearly a decade later, these same maneuvers would save at least the _Defiant _this day.

The _Defiant _at this moment was in the midst of executing a barrel roll, narrowly avoid contact with the flaming wreckage of a Jem'Hadar fighter craft. As it leveled out, it charged forward over the bow of a Dominion Dreadnought. Despite its massive compliment of dozens of polaron emitters, the gigantic craft was swamped with hundreds of Borg interceptors. The _Defiant_'s pulse phasers lanced out, sending four into the next realm of existence as the ship flew over the central bow.

There was no acknowledgement on either comm channel as the two craft rejoined the fray. To be blunt, the _Defiant _and the Unimatrix Zero craft were the only vessels engaged in any discernable sign of heroics. The entire Dominion fleet, even with Odo and the other Vorta in command, were following Jem'Hadar fleet protocols of strict, collective engagement.

The bridge was a study in destruction, wiring and consoles sparking. The _Defiant _may have been constructed to fight the Borg, but just as with the prototype and the running battle in the Typhon Sector years earlier, it was far more effective with other numbers of the 'escort frigate'. But Chakotay held his cool, kept his emotions in check. He had learned much from Kathryn during the seven years in the Delta Quadrant and from his mentor Demora Sulu. He had learned from the best of two generations and--

"Commander Chakotay, all the Borg ships have stopped firing."

Chakotay leaned forward in his chair of command and frowned.

"Could Axum have found a way to shut down their systems?"

"Sir, it's not just the rogue Borg ships that undergoing this change. The Unimatrix Zero vessels have also stopped firing and all are moving away from the main engagements."

"On-Screen."

One glimpsed confirmed what the lieutenant was saying. Every Cube, every Diamond, every Interceptor and Assimilator -- all were moving in a single, unified direction, away from the core of the Colei'bik system. Chakotay went silent, contemplating inwards on the situation and this development.

"Hail Axum and Odo," he ordered at last.

"Aye, sir."

The view-screen twinkled and morphed into the three-way communications split that it had been before the start of the battle. But Chakotay could instantly tell that something was very wrong. Where Axum's face and the background of the Diamond should have appeared, there was only static.

"The problem's not on our end," Dax reported from the communications console.

"My technicians concur. We can't get through to Axum either," stated Odo from the view screen.

"They've jumped to warp, sir!"

Axum's vacant slot was filled with the image of Borg ships from both sides stretching and warping away from the crown jewel of the Dominion's circlet.

"Can you get a fix on their heading?"

"Sir, the computer has calculated that if they continue to follow their present vector, it will take them to the Bajoran wormhole."

Axum could not believe what was happening. His hands were moving not of their own volition. They were moving with a rigid, almost machine-like precision. Will as much as he might, they would not respond to his commands. And as if to confirm his rising horror, a familiar, seductive voice echoed loud and clearly mind.

Never forget who you are.

His mind was connected to hers, her thoughts and plans flashing before his vision. And in those last moments before his individuality was obliterate, what he horrified him far more than his return to the Collective's . He saw her plans for yesterday, today, and tomorrow and it was enough to frighten anyone.

The two galaxies, nay, the universe would not survive such ambitions.

VVV

Location: Khendra Province

Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy

The art of teaching was very much like storytelling. A teacher had to keep the student's interest with their lectures, while at the same time presenting the lessons clearly and understandable. As a youth on sandy Tatooine, Luke had never foreseen himself as a teacher and storyteller. But that had been before Ben Kenobi had passed on the tales of the Jedi Order. It had been before he had become the last Jedi Knight, before the burden of restoring the ancient peacekeepers and Force-users.

With the aid of data tapes recovered from the _Chu'unthor _on Dathomir, Tionne's knowledge of Jedi history, and his own experimentations, Luke had become a teacher, mentor, and storyteller to a new generation of Jedi at the _praxeum_. Though the Academy had now been disbanded and made mobile since the taking of the Yavin 4, these lessons were still in effect now on Bajor, in the parlor of the Sisko family.

All three Siskos stood in rapt attention at this tales of both his past and his encounters of the present, particularly that with Benjamin Sisko. Yates had not seemed surprised at all, certain of the vision she had received after the Dominion War had concluded. The young man was distaining intently and passionately, jotting down notes and also seeming satisfied.

Young Rebecca, on the other hand, kept staring at Luke's lightsaber. She kept asking sporadically if she could play with it. The Jedi Master smiled and respectfully declined. Luke had been like that towards Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru at that age. Hell, so had his nephews and niece and his son would just as likely be.

If we survive this…

But they would. He was on Bajor, the home of the Emissary. He had seen the power of the Prophets and knew that whatever powers the Orbs were capable of wielding, they would be instrumental to saving them all. Mara would find them and then this threat of universal annihilation could --

…

"Mr. Skywalker?"

He had stopped in mid-sentence. Before Yates could repeat the question, Luke held up his hand, his eyes half closed, almost trying to gaze the distant twilight. He sensed something…familiar and yet…

"Get down!" Luke yelled suddenly. The Jedi sprang to his feet, his fingers on the triggering plate of his weapon--

-- and as the familiar green and white blade flashed into existence from the hilt, the side wall of the Sisko's home seemed to _dissolve_ for lack of a better term. The wooden and stone wall crumbled as a hailstorm of fire and shrapnel filled the living room.

"Why is it the damm psi-dampeners never work?" came a sharp, cold voice from the smoke and fire. As the figure stepped into view, Luke found himself face to face with what appeared to be a man of the Bajoran military. Even had he not made such a comment, Luke could feel waves of anger and darkness coming off of this man.

Luke raised his lightsaber, lunging forward to strike, but the man dodged the energy blade. He moved with such swiftness that Luke briefly wondered if the Force flowed through him. But that was not possible, for there were no midchlorians in this galaxy. Yet, if so, then how could the Orbs be repositories of Force energy? This was a mystery that he was no closer to solving now then he was two months earlier.

However, now was not exactly the time to dwell upon such details.

Luke swung again, but the man dodged again. That didn't stop him from landing a kick to Luke's shoulder, causing the Jedi Master to reel back in pain. Before the Colonel could retaliate any further, a series of phaser blasts caught him in the side, sending him flying into the far wall headfirst. As his form crumpled, Luke glanced over and saw that from beneath the table where they had taken shelter, Jake and Kasidy held Starfleet phasers in their hands.

"You don't leave your home undefended," shrugged Kasidy.

"Oh, how quaint," came a voice from behind them. The Master turned and came to face with cloaked, a smiling man of medium height who, with speed that astounded even Luke, raised a glowing object from the folds of is robes. From behind him, Luke could hear Jake draw his breath inwards in shock.

"An Orb of Jalbador," Jake whispered softly, an edge of terror to his voice. Luke had read of them briefly during his immersion in Bajoran culture. The Red Orbs . Yet, there had been rumors of them causing some trouble of sorts during the Dominion War. Luke could now see that these rumors had been well founded.

"As our allies would say, resistance is futile, Master Skywalker."

What happened next seemed to unfold as if he were living a dream. The glowing heart of the red Orb seemed to shrink for a moment, then expand without warning into a lance of deadly energy. Reflexes honed by a quarter of century's worth of battles and exercises went to work. Skywalker snapped his weapon upwards, the green blade meeting the energy lance in mid-air.

But he could barely hold it. This was focused energy the likes of which he hadn't felt since his battles with the resurrected Palpatine at Byss, power all too much like his first brush with the Dark Side in the cave at Dagobah all those years ago. It was just as great as the surge he had felt from the Orb of Prophecy and Change mere days ago, if not greater.

It was to no avail. As the red aura and lightning surrounded him, the last thing he saw before his vision dissolved into a mixture of reds and blacks were multiple phaser blasts hitting the Siskos and the cold smile of that monk, a smile that reminded him all too well of Palpatine and the evil he had wielded as the darkness finally claimed him.

From the smoking ruins of the outer wall, the monk lowered his mystical artifact and smiled down on the fallen form of the Jedi. As he had predicted the Orb had been the key towards bringing down the de facto Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. They truly were the instruments of Gods and of great power. Too bad that hadn't done much good for Prylar Obanak, though. The monk would have been delighted to inform Obanak of that when he had acquired the Red Orbs, Alas, his knife had slid across his throat during a most inopportune meeting during a visit of the true Pah-Wraith worshipers to his monastery in the southern provinces.

Satisfied that the target was down for the count, the monk took a brief glimpse at the fallen Colonel. Jorel wasn't moving and the question of his livelihood was somewhat moot when one considered the amount of blood spilled all over the homespun carpet. No great loss there, though. For Amojan's sake, the man was a sociopath the likes of which he hadn't seen since the height of Kai Winn's career. Besides, the military connection would also be moot with the next and final stage of the endgame. A pity about the carpet, though…

"Sir, what about the Siskos?" asked Jorel's second in command. The monk gazed at him, then down at the crumpled forms of the off-worlders. The phasers had been set to stun; despite their aversion to the Prophets, he had no intention of killing the Emissary's family, at least not yet anyway. A smile crept across his face.

"What's the point of saving the universe if you don't have an audience?"

VVV

_To be Continued…_

**VVV**

Author's Notes

Well, we're drawing closer and closer to the end of Act II. Did I not promise that I still had a few surprises and shockers in store?

The history of Kamino following ROTS has been explored somewhat in the new _Battlefront II _video-game. However, the game was released _after _this sequence was written, hence why I am exploring a different sequence of events.

While we were told a Captain Sulu had sponsored Chakotay's entry into the Academy, "Seduced" from the recent Captain's Table anthology revealed that it was Demora Sulu.

With his mind wiped at the end of ROTS, Threepio would have no way of knowing that he was not a creation of Cybot Galactica as, but rather a result of a young slave boy's tinkering.

The scene between Picard and Leia and the breakdown of the trust between them resembles and is influenced by the breakdown of the Trinity (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman) in DC's _The OMAC Project _and _Infinite Crisis_ mini-series.

Section 31's involvement in the events of "Insurrection" were hinted at in the novel "Abyss."

The incident involving the Red Orbs occurred once again in the "Millennium" trilogy of novels. I am following its continuity rather than the events of "The Fallen" video-game. Also, for those asking about the fate of Prylar Obanak earlier, your inquiry has now been answered, yes?


	32. Act II, Part XV

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Authors Notes: I apologize for the delays. Christ, I feel like I'm writing "SUPERMAN/BATMAN" with the delays in the chapters. (Essentially, f Kanji, Finals, and holidays -- not to mention writer's block). But, that's not why we're here, is it? Other than that, as always, enjoy. After all, this is the welcoming mat to Act II's climax…

**VVV**

**Act II, Part XV**

_"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."_  
-- Macbeth --

**VVV**

**Location: Tipoca City**

**Kamino, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Though based on ancient ceremonial designs, the Mandalorian helmet used both by Jango and Boba Fett was hardly ancient. Like both variations of the Clone Trooper (and to an extent, Stormtrooper) helmets, the headpiece was as sophisticated as the weaponry wielded by the two most recent generations of Fetts. It sported a polarizing visor, breathing filters, and an advanced comlink just to name a few. In addition, sensor bafflers prevented any enemy scanner from picking up the head's heat signature or other telltale signs. Had anyone been able to peer beneath the headpiece, though, they would have glimpsed Jango Fett's 'son' scowling.

"I told you should have kept him sedated."

The Mandalorian clone, Shinzon, and Banu Le were standing within the primary holding block of the capital city. Despite is status as the prison complex, the block still bore the same color and style scheme that every other compartment and space of the Tipoca bore. Crime was almost non-existent on Kamino; the daily torrents that battered the cities hammered home the need for every individual to unify and work together to ensure mutual survival.

At least, in theory, it should have. There were the occasional exceptions, the rare malcontent, etc.. But none had ever imagined in their wildest dreams that the Minister of Defense would be among them. Yet, the Cloner's Council had strived to treat their Minister with respect and show an attitude of "innocent until proven guilty". Boba thought this to be rather ridiculous considering that De had been caught red-handed. What could he say? Politics. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last.

Unfortunately, that had included holding off on an official inquiry until the following morning, against the protests of Fett, Shinzon, and even Banu Le. And when the guards had checked in on the prisoner an hour before, they had instead found a cooling corpse. The Minster had apparently slit his wrists during the night and had bled out, effectively committing suicide and taking his secrets to the grave.

"Boba, that is not how we do things. You should know that better than --"

"Banu, please don't lecture me on how to treat prisoners. I learned from the best. And if you knew better, than De wouldn't have been sending out signals to whoever he was taking orders from."

As a bounty hunter, Boba was used to tracking signals across the vacuum of space-time that would otherwise go unnoticed by law enforcement or normal sensor arrays. Jango had taught him this among other things and it had served the Mandalorian well over the years. After he had docked with the Kaminoan task force and conferred with the Minister, it had been Boba who had discovered the signals indicating De's communications and thus had led to their present situation.

"If you had given me five minutes with him, I could have found out who hijacked the _Scimitar_," Shinzon rasped. The shock and stress of the previous days had accelerated his cellular decay, but he insisted on continuing to plunge ahead at full steam. Again, Banu Le gave an exasperated sigh.

"We are working on that, Praetor. But my communications teams have been trying to trace the communiqués and are having little success. Whoever was instructing his acts, they were doing so by sending the transmission through at least a dozen different systems, including the Holo Net."

"Let me worry about that," Boba said. Le starred down at the Mandalorian, an incredulous look upon the Kaminoan's face.

"Indeed? Perhaps you would like to share your reasoning with myself and the Praetor."

"I find this whole thing suspicious. De wasthe Minister of Defense, but there's signs that more than one signal may have been getting through to Tipoca City. It's possible that someone under him may have been a co-conspirator who received orders to silence him in the event that an arrest or discovery ever took place."

"That still doesn't explain your interest in this affair, Boba."

"I unravel mysteries and follow trails for a living."

"And?"

"Then of course, there's the little matter of that Star Destroyer nearly colliding with the _Slave V_. I went to great lengths to acquire a new _Firespray­_-class vessel, after all."

Neither the Praetor or Minister could tell if Boba was being serious. In addition, whatever patience Shinzon may have had finally collapsed. Without warning -- and with a speed that startled even Fett -- he grabbed the bounty hunter by his collar and hoisted him up into the air.

"I don't give a damm about your precious patrol craft, bounty hunter. All that matters is…is…"

He stopped suddenly, his facial features freezing. A low moan escaped his throat as his eyes fluttered backwards and his grip on the bounty hunter slackened. As Shinzon collapsed to the floor, Banu Le was instantly by his side, his long hands probing the human's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"His pulse is dropping. Get a medical team in here, now!"

**VVV**

**Location: Earth**

**Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

While the Federation was able to rehabilitate low-ranking criminals in locales such as the New Zealand and Tantalus Penal Colonies, the more dangerous threats required special housing. For example, Ananke Alpha, a highly-classified planetoid in the deepest reaches of the Federation's space, served as the once and future home for the Female Founder who had led the Dominion's war against the Alpha Quadrant. Despite secret petitioning from Admiral Nechayev and the One-Hundred and Seventy-Five, it was more than likely that a certain Yuuzhan Vong POW would soon be joining her before the year was out.

Since Commander Data's one-hit knock-out on the _Enterprise_'s bridge, Tsavong Lah had been held in an underground facility similar to Bunker One. The Warmaster was in maximum captivity, restrained in every manner imaginable. Even his mouth was locked in a brace, the result of his attempts to bite off his tongue and swallow it. Either way, the Starfleet infidels had denied the glorious warrior the death that ritual and protocol demanded he take.

He spent his days in pitiful meditation, attempting to pray for Yan-Yammka to take his life or ponder what had become of his fleets of war and his people. His father had likely been chosen as successor, though Nas Choka was also a potential.

Either way, it didn't matter. He had lost a fleet, a battle, and his pride to a machine. He failed his people, his culture, his Supreme Overlord. He--

Lah's eyes flashed open. Despite his restraints and sedatives, he felt two pricks to his neck in quick succession. His vision began to blur, but he could make out a single figure standing above him, retracting its hand from his neck. Lah could briefly make out what appeared to be a dark-skinned complexion on the individual as well as forehead ridges. Behind him lay the crumpled forms of Starfleet security personnel.

"Your usefulness has not yet ended, Warmaster. You will adapt to service us."

**VVV**

**Location: The Q Continuum**

**Somewhere in the Universe**

When Q had created the anti-time paradox which had troubled Picard and his crew during the final year of service for the _Enterprise_-D, Data had, in one time-frame anyway, made an analogy regarding the relationship between the captain and the omnipotent entity. "Q's interest in you has always been very similar to that of a master and his beloved pet," he has said.

The reason the walking calculator's analogy was at all relevant at the moment was because Q felt exactly like a pet who had been forced to jump through hoops by the orders of his master. Scampering through the underbrush, cross-country running -- all this and more had been employed to escape from the GPQ's castle and he had the scratches, bruises and cuts to prove it. But, they had made it to their destination, back to the universal pond.

And that was precisely what had Q even more worried than the present situation should have merited.

The portal that Crusher had said he and his posse had arrived through was there and still functioning, but there was no sign of the dancing, lobotomized brethren that had greeted Q, his family, and the Stranger's upon arrival earlier. Even with the minimal use of powers that he was still able to call upon, Q couldn't locate them, but their absence only served to add to his immense unease.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"Remain calm, Q," replied the Stranger behind him. "We must keep a cool head before proceeding further, before proceeding to the Concourse."

Q just starred at him, the stress that had been building since he had first felt that disturbance in the space-time continuum -- how long had it been again? Regardless of the passage of time, Q had finally reached the breaking point.

"Calm down? Calm down! I've been abused by a cheap exploiter of B-movies, the Continuum has been reduced to the Lincoln exhibit at Disneyland -- what's next? Ninjas on the freaking lawn?"

"Be careful what you wish for," the Stranger noted quietly, his gazed focused ahead of them. Q looked up and his draw dropped.

"Oh no. No, you have _got _to be kidding me."

There, blocking their path to freedom and sanctuary, were two dozen black-clad, sword wielding ninjas. Everyone glared at Q, who proceed to moan.

"Why didn't I just think of J. Edgar Hoover? J. Edgar Hoover would have been the perfect form of our destruction rather than two dozen --"

The Gardner and his Apprentice suddenly leapt forward, twin pillars of blue light rising in rapid-succession from what appeared to be sword hilts they carried. Moving with a speed and dexterity that would have impressed any layman, the pair swept through the two dozen warriors. It was almost like a dance.

One two, one two -- in rapid succession, their pillars of light connected with the long swords, the blades flashing in the darkening evening. Regardless, it was all over within less than a minute. As Crusher's possess sheathed their pillars of light, Q took a look down at the fallen forms of their adversaries and whistled, impressed.

"Huh. Well then, I guess we're home free, then."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice suddenly thundered from the portal. For a moment, Q believed that the GPQ had returned to wreck havoc upon them once more. But before he could voice his belief, a ball-like object suddenly shot out of the portal. Impacting with the soft grass, it rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop in front of the group. Behind him, Q heard his wife and son gasp and he was tempted to join in the choir.

The ball-like object was a _head_. And Q didn't need glasses or contact lenses to see that the head belonged to Ayelbourne. The Organian chieftain's lifeless eyes starred at the Q and his companions as if begging for help that was far, far too late.

"Such is the fate that befalls those who resist the Merging," came the voice again. Everyone looked up--

-- and out of the portal stepped none other than M.

**VVV**

**Location: The Fire Caves**

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Even before he had become the de facto Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, Luke had never been a heavy drinker. Growing up on the desert world of Tatooine, he had known early on that water was a far more important liquid than a simple bottle of alcohol. That wasn't to say he hadn't knocked a few back one too many times after joining the Rebellion. He actually still had a minor score to settle with Rogues in that regard, but he chose to ignore it.

Yet, now, with his mind finally coming back online, so to speak, he felt like Wedge, Tycho, and all the good old boys had put him through the wringer again. But he wasn't drunk, oh no. He had felt like this before, beginning with the hours following Emperor Palaptine's demonstration of Force Lightning at Endor. He had been hit with the Dark Side and the blast had felt more potent than even Palpatine's lightning.

"Master Skywalker?"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere. From the echo, he appeared to be in a large open space. He had to blink his eyes several times in order to retrieve his bearings. He attempted to move, but found himself restrained, some manner of rope or chain digging into his sides just as a wooden pole hammered into his back.

It was difficult to tell more initially since illumination came from only three torches flickering in the distance, the mid-range, and closer. As his eyes became adjusted to the dim light, he observed that he appeared to be near the edge of a precipice in a cave-like environment. To his side lay Kasidy Yates and her two children. Like him, they were intricately bound . Young Rebecca, however, was not moving. Luke felt a chill run down his spine, thoughts of Ben flashing through his mind.

"Rebecca?"

"She's fine; just still out," replied Kassidy.

"A phaser on stun?"

"Yeah. Forget about us, what about you?"

"I'm…fine. But that thing, that…you called it an Orb of Jalbador, yes?"

The question was directed at Kassidy's stepson. Jake sighed.

"Yes, yes, that's what it was," he said at last.

"I take it then that you've had encounters with it."

Jake nodded slowly. Despite his vow to DTI regarding the classification of the incident known as "The War of the Prophets," it was kind of ridiculous _not _to tell the Jedi at least something of it, especially considering their current situation.

"It…during the Dominion War, there were attempts by Cadassian militants, smugglers, and Bajoran cultists to attempt to acquire them. They were believed to be sources of great power and of great importance to the Pah-Wraith. Turns out they were all right."

"So essentially, they are the tools of the Pah-Wraiths, tools of evil?"

"Damm straight."

The Siskos and Skywalker glanced to their left, to the source of the voice. Perched on the edge of the preceipce was the monk who was fond of soufflés and glowing objects. He was studying them, a mischievous smile upon his face. In his hands was cradled Luke's light saber, at his feat an ornately jewel adorned box . Luke didn't need to assume that the Orb of Jalbador was housed within; he could _feel _it's dark energies.

"Of course, their former keepers would deny such things. By the way, Mr. Sisko, since you seem curious, I'll answer your next question. Prylar Obanak's dead. Ms. Rees, too, in case you're wondering. A rather gruesome demise, I might add, but it can be attributed to the late Colonel Jorel."

Jake's eyes narrowed and he strained against his bonds. Despite the fact that Rees had attacked and tried to kill him during the "War of the Prophets" she had not been acting of her own accord and though he had not seen her since, he had forgiven her.

"Eh, tray all you like. But you're not getting out of those that easily, Mr. Sisko. Neither are you, Master Skywalker; they're specifically meant to restrain a Jedi."

Luke frowned, his attempts to undo such simple bonds disrupted by the Dark Side presence that permeated and lashed out at the luminous aura of his Force connection. Contact between the Milky Way and Republic Galaxy had been less than two months old. How could these cultists have --

"_**Because I told them how."**_

All around them, the darkness seemed to grow, both figuratively and literally. It expanded before being sucked forth and concentrated, like a black hole. The monk's already Cheshire cat-like smile seemed to expand even further.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?"

The black shadows continued to twist and contorted until it re-shaped itself into what appeared to be a humanoid female. She was clothed in a cape and bodysuit that was as black as the shadows of the cave. Her upper body was covered with silvery armor polished to such a rich and fine sheen that it reflected the light of the three torches. At her side was clipped a dangerous, almost-dagger like cylindrical object.

Her head was wrapped in a mask of silvery cloth that seemed to form two points on each side. Here eyes, discernable beneath the mask, were a swirling combination of red, yellow, and orange. She moved with grace, yet it belied training and a touch of intimidation. There was also a slight, barely perceptible whirring as she moved. The monk approached her, bowing with reverence.

"Welcome, my Lady."

He outstretched his hand and presented Luke's lightsaber, much as Darth Vader had done to the Emperor decades earlier. Luke wondered briefly is such a move was intentional on their captor's part. She starred down at him and nodded slowly as she accepted the Jedi weapon.

"You have done well, Palas," she said, giving an name to formerly nondescript Bajoran monk. She then turned to face her captives, most specially the Jedi. Her eyes narrowed and the bandages beneath her mouth shifted, indicated either a grin or a grimace.

"Hello, Skywalker. It's been a while."

Despite the cloth muffling her voice and the dim light, Luke felt shock and for the first time since Ben's birth two months before, pure fear. It had been a long time indeed. He knew this individual all too well. The body standing before him was that of Lady Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith.

But the voice was that of Callista Ming.

**VVV**

**Location: Sky City**

**Tokyo, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

As a protocol droid, See-Threepio was skilled and talented in the realms of personal assistance and translation. What he was not suited for was life as a nanny. True, his programming allowed him to perform such tasks, but he knew this was not the easiest of livings. He had, at the minimum, a hundred examples of his failings with the Solo children and why with the latest of the Skywalker generation, he was less suited to the task than, say, a TDL Nanny Droid .

"Master Ben, please do try to eat up this, what to the Milky Way humans call it? Ah, yes, applesauce. No? Well it's not my fault that Master Luke chose not to have a Nanny Droid imported through the -- oh my."

Threepio was interrupted as a shaft of green light appeared and a figure materialized in the room. She was a human female, in her late twenties or early thirties by Threepio's estimate. She was blond-haired and clothed in a one-piece blue suit that suited her cobalt-blue eyes. She didn't appear to be Starfleet, though she had the familiar delta design placed upon her chest. Despite this intrusion, Threepio placed Ben and his applesauce in the playpen and then turned to greet the guest.

"Hello, I am See-Threepio, Human-Cyborg relations. How may I --"

The female raised her hand. Or rather, she raised a hand which contained a weapon which the protocol droid's photoreceptor and internal databanks were not able to quickly --

"I beg your --"

An orange and green beam lanced out at Threepio, hitting his neck and upper chest. The droid clutched his chest-plate, the gold outer coverings oozing between his fingers and dropping in globs onto the carpeting. The protocol droid attempted to cry out for help or assistance, but his vocabulator had been damaged. As the female raised the weapon again and as orange green light overwhelmed him, his last thought was that Artoo and Master Luke would be most disappointed in him.

**VVV**

**Location: The First City**

**Beta Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

**VVV**

While bloodwine was the favored alcoholic beverage among Klingon warriors, there were many who instead prefer the sharp, biting taste of warnog ale. While the Klingon Empire had been engaged for its very existence during the Dominion War, there had ironically been another battle of sorts - albeit economic - waged between warnog breweries and bloodwine wineries over which alcoholic substance deserved to be what the humans would term "the beverage of champions." Ridiculous to outsiders, perhaps, but it was a matter of pride to the warrior race.

Korath was rather fond of warnog and his benefactor had known this. At every meeting they he had attended, warnog had been consumed at one point or another. He knew it wasn't laced or contained poison, partly because he was quite the connoisseur of the ale and partly because the ocular implant that posed for his left eye was linked to sensors implanted throughout his body. As such, no sign of foul play was being performed on behalf of his employer and so, he took to enjoying the drink. It really was a fine vintage, made from fields that lay in the valley beneath Kang's Summit.

But even so, the alcohol's effects were not doing much to combat the growing knot in his stomach.

"This could potentially screw us over."

"Possibly."

Ironically, his benefactor should had been feeling the same fear and dread, but he appeared to exhibit no signs of worry at all. Korath had always had a hard time reading his emotions and this meeting was doing little to alleviate that.

"They say the Jedi possess healing arts. He may very well reverse Martok's injuries."

"A claim not without substantiation."

"And Lorgh's digging again. I'm worried he may find out who exactly tried to kill our 'beloved' Chancellor."

"No one is perfect, Korath. I admit that I perhaps I should have taken the opportunity to eliminate Lorgh as well, but his death would have given way to suspicion far earlier than necessary. Nevertheless, gentlemen, the time is upon us."

"Gentlemen?"

Korath watched as his employer reached to his side and tapped his personal PADD. And as it had the previous day, the painting on the wall above the fireplace, depicting Kahless's epic battle with the tyrant Molor, shimmered and was replaced with a holographic viewer, or rather multiple incoming communications. Were he a Vulcan, Korath would have cocked an eyebrow. The mercenary recognized a fairly prominent number of Generals, many who had survived Morjod's attempted coup or some who had participated, but had survived Martok's reprisals over the last four years.

"All is ready. The time has come for you to remember who you truly are."

He had known that his benefactor was up to something big; the man sat on the High Council for Kahless' sake. But something like _this_? Rather than be fearful, however, Korath suddenly felt in pain. He gripped his head in his hands, his rigged forehead throbbing with agony. Added to that, images began flashing through his mind, images of surgical instruments, of firing weapons of, human males and females -- it went on and on and on.

They flashed at such a frantic pace that Korath should not have been able to make all of them out, but he did. And cutting through the pain was the booming voice of his benefactor, speaking to both him and the figures on the screens who appeared in very much a similar state to Korath's.

"_**REMEMBER."**_

…

…

Yes.

Yes, yes. He remembered. And as he did, his Benefactor spoke again.

"Now, is the hour my sons and daughters, now is the hour."

**VVV**

"_Now, is the hour my sons and daughters, now is the hour."_

Light years away, on a nondescript transport, a tinny version of the benefactor's voice blared out of a comm speaker that should have been retired along with the _D7_-class battle cruisers. From a battered and torn seat a foot away, the pilot of this transport sat back and sank into a thoughtful mood, his hand stroking the white tuffs of his exceptionally long beard. At last coming to a decision, he tapped the helm controls. With a groan, the rickety, yet reliable vessel powered up and prepared to jump to warp.

His self-imposed exile was at an end. As the humans put it, the chess match had begun.

**VVV**

**Location: Starfleet Command**

**San Francisco, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

Despite the gathering of different individuals of any and every background, the Tactical Preparation Theater was hardly the place for idle chitchat or pleasant news. Today was no exception as an emergency gathering of Admirals watched an image that the majority of sentient beings throughout the cosmos would find horrifying. They saw the blue and golden crescendo of light that was the Bajoran Wormhole bloom open, the dark, Cardassian jewel of _Deep Space Nine _aflame, but still intact, and hundreds of Borg ships streaming past it before the image winked out.

"I knew it," growled Admiral Akaar, the large Capellan slamming his hand down upon the oaken table with such force that cracks appeared in it. "I knew Unimatrix Zero was lying through it's teeth!"

"We don't know that," replied Uhura.

"What more proof do you need?" retorted a Benzite rear Admiral.

"Is _DS9 _still intact?" asked another.

"We honestly don't know. Regardless, we're mobilizing the Expeditionary Fleet. We have over eight hundred ships ready to --"

Uhura was interrupted as sounds of commotion erupted from outside the TPT. There were sounds of phaser fire and a distinctive _snap_-_hiss_. The phasers stopped firing and a green shaft of light began cutting through the duranium-reinforced frame.

"Secuir--"

The door fell open towards the floor, revealing the Jedi who had been investigating the Couincil Bombings, Master Katarn, his green lightsaber blade retreating back into its hilt.

"Mr. Katarn, what in the hell are --"

"Get down!" he yelled, tackling Uhura and Akaar with her --

-- and as he did, everything around them exploded.

**VVV**

Kathryn Janeway had certainly moved up the Starfleet ladder in her nearly thirty years of service and it wasn't simply in regards to the ranks. Her first assignment out of the Academy had been aboard the _Excelsior-_class _U.S.S. Al-Batani_. After her exemplary service, she had been attached to the _Bonestell _and _Billings _before taking command of the _Voyager _during his historic sojourn through the Delta Quadrant. And now, on the eve of a grand alliance between the Federation and the Republic, she now commanded the prize of the fleet, the _Enterprise_, flagship of what was meant to be a joint Federation-Republic fleet.

But she had expected to engage Yuuzhan Vong. And with her faith in her future counterpart's actions, she had never thought she would engage another Borg craft in her lifetime. But that was what she was now doing. The news of the attack on _Deep Space Nine_ and the order for mobilization and Red Alert had barely reached them before all hell had broken lose.

It was with horror that they had watched on as the Fusion Cube had suddenly and without warning awoken from the slumber that had befallen it during the second engagement of the Yuzuhan Vong's invasion. Breaking free of its moorings and like a predator stalking it's prey, it had rotated to face the blue orb that so many had fought to preserve before unleashing several torrents of torpedoes and disruptor fire at the surface.

"What did they target?"

From the tactical station, Tuvok -- who had flocked back to his former captain and friend's side at her request-- scanned his instruments.

"San Francisco was targeted. The Federation Council building and part of Headquarters have been hit. The Fusion Cube is powering up engines and weapons and moving outwards.

"Is there any response to our hails?"

"None whatsoever," replied the comm officer.

"Try one more time."

"Aye, m'amm."

The comm channel sounded open once again.

"Seven of Nine, come in, please," she implored and pleaded. And just as before, there was no response. Janeway gave a resigned sigh.

"Dammit."

She didn't want to fire on the vessel of people whom had placed their trust in her three years earlier or which contained her protégée and the closest thing she had to a daughter. But they weren't giving her any choice.

"Have the _Shogei Maru _launch her fighters, prepare to have a --"

The Tactical Board began sounding again and this time, it was going crazy.

"Mr. Tuvok?"

"Admiral, I am picking multiple transwarp sign natures all converging on the Fusion Cube."

"On-screen. Magnify."

Her command had barely been issued before space exploded in a miasma of the all-too familiar green hues of Borg Transwarp Conduits. From these shortcuts through space emerged the fleet that had attacked _Deep Space Nine. _Cubes, Spheres, Diamonds, Interceptors -- all were there, each with the movement and grace that only the Borg could display as they took position around the Fusion Cube. It was an awe-inspiring image of terror. But Janeway kept her cool, turning slowly to the tactical station.

"How many ships, Mr. Tuvok?"

"I am unable to ascertain a complete number; it is in a continual state of flux. There appears to be at least on the order of seven thousand and rising.

Seven thousand against eight-hundred. A single ship had annihilated thirty-nine ships at Wolf 359 and five hundred more during the Typhon campaign. For the third time in two decades, the Borg were ready to attack Earth. And this time, short of a miracle, there would be no way in hell stopping them.

But Kathryn Janeway would be dammed if she let them have Paradise.

"Open a channel to the fleet."

"Channel open, Admiral."

"This is Admiral Janeway to all ships and personnel. Prepare to open fire."

****

**VVV**

_**To be Continued…**_

****

****

**VVV**

****

Author's Notes

We're almost at the climax of Act II. Thanks for staying on board everyone.

The incorrect designation of _Slave I _for Boba's current ship has been corrected as per notations in previous chapters.

Ananke Alpha first appeared in "Olympus Descending", the Dominion entry in "Worlds of DS9".

J. Edgar Hoover is a reference to Bill Murrary's preference over the form of the Traveler from _Ghostbusters_.

The Tokyo R &D center was first mentioned in the DS9 Technical Manual.

Janeway's command of the _Bonestell _comes courtsey of Jeri Taylor's novels "Mosaic" and "Patheways."


	33. Act II, Part XVI

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Authors Warnings: This chapter contains possible spoilers for the novel "Articles of the Federation" and deleted scenes for ROTS. Other than that, I hope everyone's enjoying the holidays.

**VVV**

**Act II, Part XVI**

"He who has one enemy shall meet him everywhere."

- Ali Ibn-Abu-Talib -

**VVV**

**Location: _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E**

**Sector 001, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

It was a truly a sight to behold, a visual that was both awe-inspiring and horrifying simultaneously. On one side lay the glittering form of the _Enterprise_­-E, with the assembled force of under eight-hundred Starfleet forces marshalling behind it. The small armada held position in front of the blue, white, and green orb that was the figurative and literal heart of the Federation. If it fell, if the fleet that guarded it failed in its duty, than the Federation as all knew it would cease to exist.

To the other side, like schools of fish in the dark depths of any ocean, lay the alien, geometric shapes of the Borg fleet. The smaller Interceptors swarmed about, constantly circling the fleet as more and more craft, some familiar to the Alpha Quadrant and others still foreign, joined the dance of curse. If these thousands of amalgamations of flesh and machinery should succeed and pool their destructive energies, then Earth would fall and the grand dream would come crashing down.

On the _Enterprise_'s bridge, Kathryn Janeway sat, determination and anticipation etched upon her brow, her hands maintaining a solid grip on the armrests. The atmosphere was tense, but cool, everyone from Tuvok to the lowest ensign focused on their stations and the battle preparations. None of them had known each other long, yet all were united in their desire to see the Borg fleet burn.

"Tactical Status, Mr. Tuvok?"

"Transphasic and Quantum torpedoes are armed. Armor is ready to deploy. The _Avalon, Gormenghast_, and _Montezuma_ are in position. _Shogei Maru _reports her fighters are ready to launch."

"What about Republic reinforcements?"

"The Borg are jamming all outgoing signals. Contact with the Wormhole Relay is impossible at this present moment."

Janeway remained impassive, but her inner grimace grew greater. The Republic fleet elements were now either en route with the small fleet to the Neutral Zone or on the other side of the wormhole. Only a handful of either transphasic torpedoes or ablative armor generators had been installed on the Starfleet ships present and only a single defense platform was still operational. This left Janeway longing for at least a hundred or more turbolaster cannons to come to their aid.

"Alright then. Mr. Tuvok, make every shot –"

"Admiral, the Borg fleet!" one of the other bridge officers cried out suddenly. Janeway found herself gasping along with the rest of the bride crew as the cubes, spheres, and assorted craft seemed to shimmer for a moment and then vanished in a twinkle of green light.

"Tuvok?"

"The entire fleet initiated a brief, simultaneous activation of their Transwarp drives."

"Can you plot their course, Tuvok?"

"I will try."

The Vulcan tapped at his panel for several moments, inputting figures and headings in conjunction with all available data Starfleet possessed on the Borg's transwarp abilities, much of which had been garnered by _Voyager _during such instances as the "Operation Fort Knox" incident.

"Admiral," he said at last, "if my calculations are correct, that heading will take them to the Nubian Wormhole."

There was silence on the _Enterprise _bridge, broken only by the pinging of the communications panel.

"Lieutenant?"

"We are receiving two incoming Priority One messages. The first is from the Wormhole Relay posts. They report engagement with the Borg fl…we just lost the transmission."

"And the other message?"

"We are receiving new orders from Bunker One. We are being ordered to hold position and not pursue."

Janeway just starred incredulously at the communications officer.

"On whose authority?"

"Admiral Nechayev."

_Figures_.

"Belay that and open a channel to the fleet."

"Channel open."

"This is Admiral Janeway to the fleet. I didn't spend seven years dealing with these cybernetic locusts in the Delta Quadrant to see them raise holy hell on another galactic populace. And I know everyone here lost someone or something directly or indirectly at either Wolf 359 or Typhon. Do you want the Republic to face similar emotional or physical trauma? I am thereby ordering you all to belay Admiral Nechaevy's orders. All ships that can make way under their own power, prepare to pursue the Borg fleet through the wormhole. Admiral Janeway out."

As the channel closed, Janeway stepped back to take a look at the bridge crew. All eyes were upon her and she knew that this was the moment of truth.

"Anyone have any problems with my actions? If so, now is the time to speak."

No one on the bridge responded, save for the communications lieutenant. He raised himself from his station and stood at attention.

"Admiral, I have been serving onboard the _Enterprise _since her initial launch. I know you have been with us only a short time, but we believe in you. We all followed your sojourn and celebrated at Izar when you returned. I know I can't speak for the entire crew, but for the bridge crew at least, we're with you, Admiral."

A small smile came to Janeway's lips.

"Alright then. Lay in a course and pursue."

_Once more into the breach, then._

**VVV**

In the depths of Bunker One, Admiral Alynna Nechayev felt prepared to go into cardiac arrest as the digital figures of Janeway's fleet began to vanish one by one, the vessels giving chase to the fleeing Borg craft. Only a handful of commanders were choosing not to participate in Janeway's little dereliction of duty.

_That…I will not let that bitch…I am in control here. I…_

No, no, now was not the time to entertain her fantasies and shades of anger. There was no anger, only calmness, no fury, only calculation. Janeway's dereliction of duty, while unfortunate for Starfleet, would work in her favor as would certain…other factors.

_Then it will be all the much easier to initiate _Blackfire…

**VVV**

**Location: France**

**Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

For nearly two centuries, the Federation President's place of dwelling had been within the city of Paris and the heart of the Palais de la Concorde. This had all changed during the presidency of Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria. An architect prior to becoming a politician, the Andorian _than_ had gone to the valleys outside of Paris and constructed a modest Chateau for the chief of states to use during their terms of office.

It had been a welcome repast for Thelianaresth to oversee the construction at its various stages. His presidency had not been the easiest of times, taking place in the midst of the first contact with the Cardassian Union and the pains of the Betreka Neubla Incident. The Andorian, however, had been a most humble individual and it had been his successors, not him, who had given the residence the title of Chateau Thelian.

While the Chateau had been open to public touring since its construction, the Dominion War had forced the implementation of security closures and policies that were still in effect four years later. That hadn't stopped Jacen Solo from easily making his way onto the grounds and into the main foyer. And that was what alarmed him more than anything else.

Yes, he was a Jedi and yes, he possessed certain skills and abilities greater than those of the average man. But Starfleet took its security very seriously, especially with both their government's leader and with said government on the cusp of an epic war with the greatest threat to the Republic since Palpatine. So, where were the guards? Where was the alarmed and surprised reaction to the drawn, sizzling blue blade of his lightsaber?

Where was everyone?

This emptiness, this ghostliness – this was precisely what had played out in the vision Jacen had received during his meditation in the suite in Tokyo. He hadn't had time to explain to Threepio what had presented itself, only that it had to be prevented. And now as he entered into the Chateau's main office and the President's workplace away from work, Jacen realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach that he had failed.

The only real way to sum up the scene in the Chataeu's main office was in a single word: bloodbath. In the darkness, advisors and other officials assigned to the President's staff lay sprawled everywhere – along with their limbs, other body parts and enough blood to send a Barbarel into hysterics of delight.

At the far end, in the ornate chair Thelian and his successors had used, lay Grey'si of Andor, the President of the United Federation of Planets. His antennae not longer stood tall and proud. His eyes instead now gazed upwards in shock and fear. The cream-colored tunic that he had been fond of bore no markings save for a diagonally inflicted slash across his chest. Jacen leaned in closer, holding the glowing blade of his lightsaber as close as possible so as to better illuminate the cause of the Andorian's death.

_Minimal blood loss, instant cauterization…oh no…_

Jacen's blood froze as he realized the implications of what he had seen. Grey'si and the others had not died from blaster bolts or phaser blasts. They had been killed by a lightsaber.

click

It didn't matter what side of the wormhole you were on; Jacen knew the sound of a weapon being armed when he heard it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sawbrightly-illuminated Federation security forces appear behind him, their weapons armed and grim expressions upon their faces.

"Hands up, Jedi."

**VVV**

**Location: Tipoca City**

**Kamino, That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"For the last time, yes."

Boba gave the Reman Praetor a long look before going back through the pre-flight startup. In the dim light and with the occasional flash of lightning, Shinzon seemed paler, wraith-like even. Boba fiddled with one of the control panels of the _Slave V_'s guidance system for a moment.

"You do not approve. But you are not my keeper," Shinzon observed aloud, breaking the relative silence of the cockpit. From beneath the Mandalorian helmet, Boba rolled his eyes.

_Why in the seven hells did I let Banu Le talk me into this?_

"Look, kid, I grew up with the Kaminoans. I know quite well how knowledgeable they are in the realm of genetics. If they say you should be in bed, then you stay there."

Medical scans two days prior showed Shinzon's collapse had been the result of his condition deteriorating even further. Apparently, the kid's genetic problems were similar to problems faced by the Clone Troopers as the temporal RNA sequencing had begun to kick in. Unfortunately, Shinzon's hadn't and the DNA and RNA had degraded too much for even the vaunted Kaminoan cloners to adequately fix it. It could be mended -- a nano-tech injection had seen to that – but it was to be a temporary solution at best. The Cloners needed Shinzon's original donor if they were to have any hopes of either repairing the body or cloning him a new one in time.

"The pain is bearable. All that matters is finding Vkruk and the _Scimitar_."

His suffering was great, yet all he cared about was locating his countrymen and comrades-in-arms. It was…well, some would consider it foolish, others admirable. Fett had never had that luxury, that kind of drive. When Jango had died at Geonosis, he had nowhere really to go. Even with the Kaminoans and the remaining Mandalorians who had survived Galidraan, Fett had always felt like an outsider and had lived his life as such.

Either way, however, Shinzon was either completely loyal to the cause or completely insane. Boba would have given that more thought, but the engine startup forced his attention elsewhere. With a jolt, the _Slave V _accelerated upwards and within a minute, had cleared the upper atmosphere of Kamino. Shinzon appeared satisfied.

"We are clear of the stratosphere. Activate your hyperdrive, bounty hunter."

"Not just yet."

Shinzon looked at Fett as if he had been kicked in the stomach.

"What?"

"Praetor, just how exactly did you intend to find your missing starship? Follow a trial of crumbs and stardust?"

"That—"

"Kid, leave the manhunting to the professionals, okay? The key to locating your ship lies with its attacker."

"The Star Destroyer?"

"Maybe."

Shinzon's patience began to dwindle once again.

"Then let us determine who uses Star Destroyers and is within striking range—"

Fett resisted the urge to leave the cockpit and retrieve his modified EE-3, but decided against it; what would people think of the cockpit's upholstery if he started shooting? Instead he focused instead on queuing up his HoloNet transceiver.

"Then we'll be at it for years. Star Destroyers have a Class One Hyperdrive; they can strike from practically anywhere. And even with the hyperdrive vector I recorded, they likely made multiple jumps to cover their tracks. In addition, everybody uses Star Destroyers after a fashion. It could be the Republic, the Empire, or half a dozen splinter groups that stole vessels abandoned during the Civil War. However, I've got a theory, but I need it verified."

"Verified? Verified by whom?

"Well, him."

The Holo-Net viewer had flared to life. For a moment, there was only static and a garbled cacophony of various sounds before the image focused in on the receiver of Fett's transmission. He was a humanoid in what appeared to be his forties, portly and heavily bearded, though with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, Fett-man, long-time no see!"

With most people who dealt with the bounty hunter, the fear and tension associated with his reputation were palpable. But with Oim Synn, it was a different case. The man always seemed to be, well, smiling, no matter how much Fett threatened or intimidated him. Personally, Boba found him to be insufferable, but he was one of his more reliable information sources and so, he put up with Synn.

"Let me do the talking, Praetor," Fett whispered before turning his attention back to the viewer.

"Hello Synn."

"Did that information on the Deneri case help you out at all?"

"It did indeed."

"Excellent. So my friend, what can I do you for this time?"

"I need the location of Talon Karrde."

**VVV**

**Location: Naboo System**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"_This is Captain Elin Olie of the Naboo Defense Force to Unimatrix Zero vessels. State your – "_

Those familiar with the Borg and their ways would likely have raised an eyebrow at the fleet's seeming incongruities with typical Borg response or contact. In this case, the Borg fleet just blasted the initial Nabbo response vessels without going into their usual rhetoric. In the Neo-Queen's eyes, the vaunted and ever-flaunted proclamation of resistance and futility was good and all, but now was not the time or place – at least not for her.

"Urrk…"

The Queen glanced down at the assimilation table she had had specially set up for the occasion.

"Patience, my friend, patience. All will come to pass in due time."

She turned her attention away from the table and to her two most foremost servants.

"General Korok, take command of Cube TX-3811 and Task-Force B8. Pacify the Naboo and protect the Transwarp Hub at all costs."

The assimilated – or re-assimilated, though he lacked the familiar pale skin and implants – Klingon bowed before dissolving in the sickly green glow of the Borg transporter. The Queen was left now with her once and future lieutenant, Seven of Nine. It had really taken little effort to re-exert her control over Seven or Korok; both were still relatively recent departed from the Collective and more easily susceptible, just as Axum had been.

There came the sound of cooing and the Queen found herself staring down at the bundle of soft pink flesh and white cloth cradled in Seven of Nine's arms.

"Your destiny lies with another, little one."

She motioned to Seven.

"Take the infant and place him in side-bar dimension A-32. Watch over him until his new master arrives."

Seven bowed and cradled the child, vanishing like Korok in a flash of green transporter light. Yet, rather than feel fulfilled at knowing another piece of the plan had been complete, the Queen felt her misgivings and earlier trepidations return.

The child's abduction had not been a random act; it had been part of the bargain. And while it may have been tempting to break or ignore it, the Queen could not allow such occurrences and surprises to happen this late in the game, so to speak. In any event, this was no longer her concern at the moment, though she could not help but wonder precisely how her ally's plans were proceeding at that moment.

**VVV**

**Location: The Fire Caves**

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"It's been a long time, Skywalker," Lumiya/Callista said, circling him slowly and studying him as if he were a scientific specimen. She paid neither the Siskos or Palas any heed. Luke just starred at the woman before him, his eyes trying to focus on every aspect of this figure that the light permitted him to see.

He knew both of these women quite well…

_Lady Lumiya…_

Once upon a time, Shira Brie had been an Imperial Intelligence agent and Force pupil of Darth Vader. Brie had infiltrated Rogue Squadron in an attempt to manipulate Luke into a belief that he was better off as Vader's sword than the Alliance's. The deception was eventually uncovered and Brie's fighter shot down by Luke. Vader, however, had recovered her body and like himself, had transformed her into a cyborg and furthered her Sith training.

When Vader and Palpatine had died above Endor, she had become more than any of Palpatine's other dark adepts the de-facto Dark Lord – or in this case, Lady --of the Sith. Despite several encounters, he had lost Lumiya's trail since and had often wondered if she had not only heeded the call of her reborn master, but also had perished when the _Galaxy Gun_ misfire had consumed Byss.

That question, almost two decades in the making had now been answered as he gazed. She appeared almost exactly as she had twenty years earlier. Then again, such a conclusion was difficult to ascertain based solely on the ceremonial bandages that Lumiya had always favored. There was of course the matter of the voice, the voice of Callista.

_Callista Ming…_

Years before his birth, Callista Ming had been a Jedi of the Old Republic, an apprentice to the maverick Master Djinn Altis. A year after the initial Jedi Purge had begun, Callista sacrificed herself to prevent an early Imerial superweapon, the _Eye of Palpatine_, from coming online and destroying secret a Jedi refugee on Belsavis.

Like Obi-Wan, Yoda, and his father, however, Callista's spirit had survived her sacrifice and kept the _Eye _dormant until the delusional Roganda Ismaren had attempted to commandeer the weapon in the months following Exar Kun's final end. Luke had fallen in love with her and while the destruction of the _Eye_ had cost him the death of two students, it had allowed Callista to inhabit one of their bodies and live on.

Unfortunately, the transference had not been successful and Callista had found that the only way to access her Force powers was through the Dark Side. She had fled the Academy and while Luke had eventually found her, he had acknowledged that it was her choice and her life, not his. Luke had not seen her since then and, like Lumiya, had often wondered what had become of her.

And now he knew…or did he?

"How?"

Lumiya's voice cut into his thoughts like a dark blade through the light. She had stopped her pacing and was now standing directly above him, her cold eyes focused on him. Her question gave voice to his inner thoughts.

"That's what you're wondering, isn't it?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Luke replied dryly.

"Then let us wonder what may be responsible for this seeming incongruity, hmm? Dark-Side alchemy as pioneered by Exar Kun? Surgery performed by the best cyber-biologists in the galaxy? It can be any of these and none at all. You don't need to know, though."

"Then tell me something I _do _need to know."

"Very well. I want many things, Master Skywalker. I want to play fuse-ball with the universe. I want an apprentice worthy of the Sith lineage. I want your precious New Republic to go the way of the Empire."

"The Yuuzhan Vong might you beat you to that," Luke replied, struggling at his bonds once more and hoping that such an event would not come to pass. Lumiya simply gazed down at him again and shook her head.

"For the last time, Skywalker, those bonds will not be broken by as feeble a Force practitioner as yourself. Oh, you may think that you can because you're a Skywalker, because your daddy was Chosen, that you brought back an ancient order that dug its own grave."

_Chosen_?

Both Yoda and Ben had spoken little of Anakin's life prior to his transformation into Vader and as such, Luke knew only that his father had been a talented pilot and cunning warrior, yet an angry youth. As such, Luke had no idea what Lumiya was talking about and wondered briefly what she hoped to gain from it.

"Ironically however, your family's Chosen status will allow both myself and the Pah-Wraith cult exactly what we both desire. Palas?"

The monk bowed and stepped to the side, beyond the torches where neither Luke or the Siskos had been able to see. After a moment, he returned carrying an ornately-covered box under each shoulder, both similar to the one he had been sitting on. He moved quickly, placing all three in a triangular formation around Master Skywalker. When Lumiya appeared satisfied, Palas swung open the boxes, revealing –

"The Orbs of Jalbador," Jake whispered for the second time that day as Palas moved out of the way. Lumiya nodded.

"Indeed. No, don't avert your eyes, little Miss Sisko," Lumiya stated to the younger Rebecca who had now come to. "You might miss the show. After all, this is similar to how your daddy died."

Kasidy began to struggle at her bonds and curse in a number of various dialects she had picked up during his years captaining the _Xhosa_, but the Dark Lady of the Sith paid her no heed. Instead, she held out her hands in an all too familiar stance and Luke braced himself for the onslaught of Force Lightning. But nothing happened. For a moment Luke wondered what Lumiya was trying to do. Then the Orbs of Jalbador began to pulsate, slowly at first, then fast and faster.

Without warning, all three orbs exploded with energy, three distinct tendrils forming a circuit and connecting with the Jedi Master. The pain was just as tantalizing as it had been on both prior occasions. Despite behind chained, his body was thrown about like a leaf caught in the wind. As Skywalker screamed on in pain, Lumiya snapped her fingers–

-- and behind her the Fire Caves, for lack of a better term, _exploded_, the various pillars and stalactites living up to their name. The fire wavered for a moment, then seemed to _leap _out of the chasm and connect with the tendrils of Orb energy. Luke screamed in greater agony as the entire chamber was bathed in a dark chaotic miasma of reds, oranges, and yellows. If there was ever a literal hellfire, it was this.

Then, as quickly as the light-show began, it subsided. The tendrils withdrew back into the Orbs and the Jedi Master fell back to the ground.

"Master Skywalker?"

Luke did not respond nor did he given any indications of life still being present within his body. As the Siskos looked on in continued horror, the fires dimmed, but did not diminish entirely. They continued to adequately illuminate the Fire Caves and in the center, there now stood – or rather, _floated _– an individual.

He was clothed in the tattered red and brown remains of what appeared to be a Bajoran suit. He was pale-skinned with jet-black hair that appeared unkempt and wild. In addition, two thick vertical neck ridges recedeed back to the crown of his head. There was also an inverted tear-shaped ridge in the center of the forehead and below it were deep, sunknen eyes that glowed as red as the fires themselves had. From the edge of the abyss, Lady Lumiya looked on in triumph.

"Rise forth, Gul Dukat!"

**VVV**

**Location: Coruscant**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

For the umpteenth time since joining the Defense Force, Private Jae Manes wondered why in the hell he hadn't listened to his aunt and just become a biologist back on dear old Ansion. If he had, then the greatest fear he would have to worry about while tending to his needs on the edge of the plains would have been the avoidance of the insect-like Kyren. Instead, he faced a greater fear and foe in the form of Sargeent Narib Shete

It had all begun when he had been assigned as co-operator of Coruscant Defense Satellite 1985-K. With the threat of a Yuuzhan Vong invasion more and more dire in the months leading up to the Naboo Incident, Admiral Sovv had ordered the laying of a minefield around the planet. Such an undertaking meant that even the Central Orbital Command could not keep an omnipresent eye on the field and as such, smaller stations were scattered about to monitor various sectors.

Thus, 1985-K was one of these stations. The satellite interior was a somewhat larger than the cockpit on the _Lambda_-class shuttlecraft that Manes had been on prior to his military career. Normally, it was just him and his superior office, Sargeent Narib Shete for a twelve hour shift. Now, working in such tight quarters for twelve hours straight was bad enough. But the primary problem that plagued Manes was that the Sergeant was rather fond of Mon Calamari opera.

He truly liked the Mon Calamari's music. He liked it very, _very_ much. And he seemed to do nothing but play the strange and foreboding notes from the beginning of their shift to its climax. And if Manes had to listen to a rendition of _Squii'd Lake_ one more time…

Still, he was a citizen of the New Republic. The diplomatic approach wouldn't kill him.

"Hey, Sarge, why do we have to listen to this Mon Cal stuff?"

From his seat at the primary control panel. Sergeant Shete sat back, a rueful grin upon his face.

"Because I'm in charge, Jae, that's why."

Manes blew air impatiently.

"That's just a bunch of-"

"Through, truth be told, I'm rather anxious to try something new."

"Really?"

"Well, at least for today, anyway."

Jae's spirits rose --

"We'll watch the latest political feed from the Atrium."

-- only to fall back planet side.

_Politics. _

That was even worse than the Mon Cal opera. It was nothing more than rich upper-classmen trying to find more ways to line their pockets and credit vouchers. If he wasn't his superior officer, Manes would have gone _Borokii _on the Sergeant.

"Alright, turn her on," he said in resignation. With a minor adjustment to the receiving unit, the strange, watery sounds of the Mon Cal opera were replaced by the familiar, almost boring monotone of a Coruscant Newscaster.

"…_is in a state of mourning over the death of its Chief of State. Reports of nominations by the Senate and Advisory Council are uncertain at this time, though Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat is emerging as the popular contender, especially in light of the footage made public two days ago of an apparent Federation spy…"_

Jae found it difficult to repress a sneer at the mention of Kuat's representative. Yes, the Republic was all about friendship and inter-species tolerance. But that didn't change the fact that the Kuati were a bunch of aristocratic, elitist nobs who wouldn't hesitate to screw you over at a moment's notice.

"…_Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets has prepared a response and we now go live to…_

The image shifted to Pickhard – or was it Peekhard; Jae didn't know nor care. The Starfleet Captain looked terribly uncomfortable and not too physically well. Lines and bags were under his eyes and he appeared quite weary.

"…i_t is now time that I be entirely honest. The man in the holo-recordings provided by Senator Shesh…"_

The bald Starfleet fellow seemed to hesitate, as if he were wavering on whether to reveal something tremendous.

"…_is a member of a secret cabal of officers who believe they alone are suited to guiding the Federation's interests_. _They call themselves Section 31_. _They spied on the _Ralroost _and may or may not had been responsible for the bombing of the Federation Council_. They _are not, I repeat, _not, _representative of Starfleet policy and –_"

"Great, Secret organizations, cabals – didn't we get enough of that Sithspawn with – Whoa!"

Jae was interrupted as 1985-K shook violently, the result of _something _screeching by the station at full sublight.

"Did we just hit something?"

"We're an immobile satellite; how in the hells could we have hit something?"

"Actually, we're technically in synchronous orbit with —"

Whatever playfulness the Sergeant may have had moments earlier had vanished.

"Jae, shut up and man your station."

"Yes sir."

"I could have sworn that was a Borg craft. A Sphere, too, I think. But why would one be out this far into the Core unless…"

Jae followed the Sarge's gaze and found himself as speechless as his commanding officer. At the edge of the planetary mine-field, a tear seemed to have opened in space, a tear that pulsated with green and blue energy. And from the heart of that pulsing maw were emerging thousands upon thousands of Borg ships, lances of fire and destruction blasting through the mine-field and any picket ships that stood in their way.

On the stallite, Jae looked at the Sear gent, then at the alien armada, and then back at his superior officer.

"I love you, Sarge."

The incredulous look on the Sergeant's face was the last thing either man saw as a Borg interceptor swooped down from the heavens and blasted Defense Satellite 1985-K into stardust.

**VVV**

From the central command center of her Fusion Cube, the Neo-Queen smiled. Unimatrix Zero's arrival at the critical juncture of the first Federation/Yuuzhan Vong engagement had been no accident, nor had their willingness to construct a Transwarp Hub in the Naboo system for the Alliance's use. It was all a small part of a much grander scheme, a scheme centuries in the making and now finally coming to fruition with the attack on Coruscant.

"All will merge, all will be one. The Collective must grow."

**VVV**

_**To be Continued…**_

**VVV**

Author's Notes

We're almost there, guys. Around two, maybe three more chapters and the curtain can finally fall on Act II.

Operation Fort Knox was of course the theft of the transwarp drive during "Dark Frontier" in VGR's fifth season.

Chateau Thelian first appeared in the novel "Articles of the Federation" by Keith R.A. deCandido.

The scattering of the Mandalorians at Galidraan can be found in the graphic novel "Jango Fett: Open Seasons".

I should have stated this in the previous chapter, so I'll state it now. Lumiya first appeared in Marvel Star Wars # 55 (January 1982) and Callista in "Children of the Jedi" by Barbara Hambly.

In regards to the Force Spirits, remember that Luke is still under that pre-I/II/III idea that all Force Users were able to transcend death. This was an explanation that found its way into the novelization of ROTS, but not the final film.

The Sarge bit is a tribute to my favorite cut-scene from the original _Starcraft_.

During the production on Episode III, both ILM and George Lucas referred to the opera scene as "Squid Lake" and the Star Wars Wiki followed suit. The title has been tweaked for the sake of the story.

The Borokii are the natives of Ansion, as shown in "The Approaching Storm" by Alan Dean Foster.


	34. Act II, Part XVII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

Authors Notes:

- Spoiler Warning: This chapter contains possible spoilers for the novel _Legacy of the Force: Betrayal_

- Hey guys. Been a long time, hasn't it? I can attribute the nearly six months of silence and absence of new chapters to several things. First, studies take priority, no matter how much I may want them to. Second, I had a very serious writer's block and let me be frank, I will not deny that at times, I seriously considered just restarting the whole damm thing or moving on to another Trek/Wars crossover. After all, it was begun while the NJO was in its second year (at least, the initial chapters) and I will admit, I did not exactly have a master plan ready in 2001.

Then I took a good, long look over what had come before. 36 chapters, over 200,000 words. Yes, it's not perfect, but I thought, "No, this isn't going to end up like my other stories, with my interest waned and the works left unfinished. Whenever this little epic concludes, _then _I will begin work on another Trek/Wars crossover. I actually already have an idea involving Captain Harriman and the _Enterprise_­-B...but I digress. So, sit back and enjoy the resumption of _Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_!

**VVV**

**Act II, Part XVII**

**VVV**

"Wisdom is better than the weapons of war, but one sinner destroys much good."

- _Ecclesiastes_ –

**VVV**

**Location: Galactic Void**

**That Galaxy Far, Far Away**

The priest Harrar slowly walked the winding corridors of one of the living vessels commanded by the Priest caste, the vessel a single grain of sand in the best sea of Yuuzhan Vong ships that hovered on the edge of the Void. Through a transparent viewing port he passed, Harrar could glimpse the sight that had obsessed and awed many in their society: The bright, slowly spinning disk of the infidel galaxy and with it, their new home.

The image brought back the memories of Harrar's early years, from his training and meeting of Tsavong Lah to his completion of his first duties. It filled him with a sense of elation that he missed from those, a sense that had been recaptured after a fashion in recent times. The Unclean who had driven them from their primordial homeworld had been discovered, the troublesome resistance movement on New Plympto now burned like the planet itself, and evidence had emerged in the Senate from their ally Viqi Shesh which effectively dammed the Federation's attempts at alliance.

And yet, two fleets had been lost or humiliated trying to lay siege to the United Federation of Planets. The Warmaster, his old friend, was dead. And the Unclean, while allied with the Federation, could form a separate partnership with the Republic. Some in the priest caste had interpreted these signs and potent events in various ways. Some saw it as a damnation from the Divine Pantheon, others a sign that the Invasion was proceeding to their satisfaction and that the appearance of the Unclean were but a further test for the children of the gods.

Harrar honestly wished he knew. At times like this, he envied the Shaper Caste and their vaa-tumor, the affliction that supposedly altered the Shaper's own cells and brought her closer to Yun-Ne'Shel. He wished he could gain that greater understanding, perhaps even something similar to the suppoused precognitive abilities spies such as Peace Brigaders and Nom Anor claimed the _Jeedai _possessed.

No, he banished that thought as quickly as it had come. Such thoughts were heretical and he was foolish to even summoun it, lest the gods observe and punish such a thought. The _Jeddai _were infidels among infidels – even he did not deny that.

And yet…

And yet, the tale that had made its way out of Yavin 4 months earlier, of the redemption of the Shamed warrior Vua Rapuung and the heretical actions of Mezhan Kwaad gave even him pause and filled him with a sense of doubt he had not felt in almost four decades. But the Quorealists – those who had supported the previous Supreme Overlord until Shimmra Jaamane had deposed of him – had had no reason to end their silence thus far. No, only a discovery on the level of a living world, the ultimate taboo, would –

_Harrar_.

The Priest swung around at the sudden mention of his name. He expected an Adept or aide to –

…

But there was none in the corridor.

Stunned at this apparent senility, Harrar prayed that this was simply a result of the fatigue that he and his fellow Priests had been experiencing since the discovery of the Nubian Wormhole. Madness was occasionally the bane of even the most stout Yuuzhan Vong. He knew from his contacts among the Shapers of one such case, Kae Kwaad, a shaper whose quest to apparently find the perfect grutchin had driven all sanity and determination from him.

_Harrar._

His prayers to the Gods, though only dispatched moments before, seemed to have failed. Again came the voice, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and from nowhere, a voice terrifying yet strangely soothing at the same time..

_Harrar, Prepare for the Summoning, _

**VVV**

**Location: San Francisco**

**Earth, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"Remind me again of whose bright idea it was to promote Janeway to a $!Q& Admiral!"

Under normal circumstances, Zweller might have smirked at such an exclamation, but this was no time for smirking or joy. Even if it was, he wouldn't have joined in on it. The atmosphere of the deserted TR-116 factory was as dark and shadowy as their own moods.

Janeway's actions had resulted in hundreds of vessels having mutinied and now pursuing the Borg fleet into the Republic's galaxy. With the losses suffered from Tsavong Lah's assault, the Federation fleet – which had still not achieved pre-Dominion War levels – was severely weakened and strained, even with the covert support of the Shadow fleet. Just as bad was that someone had nabbed Tsavong Lah and while evidence suggested it was now the departed Borg fleet, that didn't lessen the loss of a possible bargaining chip – not to mention the breach in security.

And that of course was just the beginning. At least half the Federation Councilors were dead or still missing from the disaster zone of the Council building. And just as the Breen had done before them during the final months of the Dominion War, the Borg weaponry had transformed the TPT and Starfleet Command as a whole into a wreck. Grey'si and his staff had been murdered, a Jedi apprehended at the scene of the crime – Jacen Solo, if Zweller remembered correctly. No there was no two ways about it: The Federation was going to, if not already in, hell.

_And all because ol' Johnny had to go pull a Sisko and go find a wormhole right in our freaking backyard._

There were a select few in the Federation that even four years after his death, held Benjamin Sisko responsible for the conflict with the Dominion thanks to his discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole. A childish belief, perhaps, but Zweller was getting sick and tired of Starfleet Captains on the edge of the final frontier who kept opening Pandora's boxes that ended up biting the Federation in its collective behind.

This was why Zweller had always opposed the Treaty of Algeron. He of course knew the truth behind it, of the hyperwarp/cloaking hybrid tech, Captain John Harriman involvement, and all the good theatrics and misdirection that had played a role into the Tomed Incident. But it was times like this that he wish it hadn't been approved. How many hostile first contacts or enemies could Starfleet have avoided if their ships had been equipped with a cloaking device?

_But at least we've still got the Organization_.

Thirty-One had managed to come together in the decades following First Contact, survive the old Earth Starfleet's battles against the Suliban, the Xindi, and the Romulans, and become the last hope of the United Federation of Planets. It had survived the inquisitive persecution of people like Julian Bashir and Elias Vaughn and would continue to serve the Federation in the best way they knew how. But even Zweller had to admit that the odds and the game board weren't looking too spiffy and the Twelve seemed to share the sentiment.

"_Again, I will ask you to refrain from utilizing such profanity. And despite your own objections to the original matter, you agreed it was best to place Janeway in such a position for all our benefits."_

That was true. While Nechayev had been unable to get Janeway court-martialed in the wake of _Voyager_'s return, her arguments coupled with Janeway's record had allowed both Command and the Council to agree upon a compromise. In short, they had given her an admiralty position, but one that would keep her behind a desk and away from any front-line antics and shenanigans.

"Well a bunch of good that did us!"

"_A minor detail. Despite our best efforts, many still view Janeway as a hero. Yet, steps will be undertaken to prevent this for the immediate period. Those specifically loyal to Janeway or Picard are being recalled or closely monitored. Unfortunately, the task is somewhat…difficult."_

All of Picard's senior staff was either now currently on Coruscant, engaging the Borg armada, or en route to the Romulan Border. There was nothing that could be done in any case, especially the last one. The radio silence was imperative to determining what in the hell was going on across the Neutral Zone. Alas, Riker had to be left alone. Thank God Ross was overseeing the mission.

Most of Janeway's staff was too in the same boat, so to speak. There was still no word from _Deep Space Nine_ and if that Borg armada had indeed originated from the Gamma Quadrant, than the _Defiant – _and the insufferable ex-Maquis and Janeway lackey Chakotay _–_ was likely scrap. The Any outgoing transmissions or recall orders to the _Rhode Island _were being jammed. True, it was just one Ensign there, but Thirty-One wasn't taking any chances. Better to keep them by the Kel'Spren Unity and out of the way.

"That's not going to be enough. But I've come to expect nothing less from you all."

There was a long silence and Zweller blinked, wondering if his ears had been playing tricks on him and that Admiral Nechayev had not been as stupid as she had presented herself in that moment.

"_Your tone belies a lack of respect for the Twelve and the Organization, Admiral."_

Nechayev threw her head back at this and laughed, but it was a not a friendly or joyous laugh. No, this guffaw disturbed Zweller and very few things disturbed as her now chilling, bitter tone.

"Respect? Respect! I've lost any ounce of respect I've had for the Organization's mission and goals in the last month! We had an opportunity to turn the Republic away. We had an opportunity to disable their fleet. We had all of this and you bungled it like you always do! Now the future of the Federation and the Milky Way Galaxy itself is at stake and you're worried about my _tone_? The Organization has failed. You men and women have failed the Federation."

"_Admiral Nechayev—"_

"Simply put, you are no longer a necessity. Your safeguarding of the future is hereby revoked."

Before the Cabal leaders could further protest or discipline the unruly admiral tapped at the PADD that she had held at her side since the meeting began. The lead monolith cut off in mid-sentence, its holographic transmission flickering for a moment, then replaced with an undefined burst f static before finally displaying CONNECTION TERMINATED.

One by one in rapid succession, each of the twelve monoliths flashed the message and went silent. Zweller just starred at her, stupefied as to what had just transpired, that earlier feeling of dread growing by the second.

"What the hell did you just do?"

Nechayev shrugged

"What needed to be done. Strike teams just neutralized or killed your superiors. Such is the joy of commanding special ops teams or gunships and really isn't too difficult when given enough time to trace and track them. But that's just the first step. It's a wonderful day for Blackfire, don't you think so?"

Zweller's already shocked facial features widened even more and a cold hand seemed to grip his heart. Section 31's paranoia had served it well over the centuries. Yet, there was always the possibility that the organization could become as much a threat to the Federation as anyone else. To that end, all Section 31 tech and ships were linked together for one single purpose: to initiate the Blackfire protocol, a command only to be activated if all hope and safety for the Organization evaporated.

And now this crazy bitch was threatening to use it. Why was it that every Admiral in Starfleet seemed to go insane at one point or another? Ordinarily, Zweller could be certain she was bluffing except for one teensy little detail. Blackfire could only be activated by a Section 31 operative with the appropriate clearance and only if the Twelve were incapacitated or killed. While not the highest-ranked Starfleet Admiral, Nechayev was higher in the organization than anyone else, even Ross.

Did Nechayev even comprehend what her threat would result in? Section 31 was just as integral to the Federation as was a weather control matrix or a self-stealing stem bolt. The death of Section 31 would more than likely mean the death knell for the institution that so much had been sacrificed for over the course of two-hundred years. She had to be stopped. With a speed that did not seem possible for a man of his age, he produced his phaser from his side holster, the weapon charging as he brought it up—

– but was too late as something molten slammed into his upper torso, his chest suddenly exploding in a fiery inferno of pain courtesy of a chemically propelled tritanium bullet. With a cry, he crumpled on the ground. Nechayev stepped forward and looked down at him, a hunter regarding her prey. It was an apt metaphor given that she held a TR-116 in her hands. It had been produced from one of the crates that lay nearby, concealed in the shadows yet easily accessible to her in the seconds it had taken Zweller to bring his phaser up. Had she had it ready all along?

_We just _had_ to have a meeting in an abandoned weapons factory, didn't we?_

On that happy thought, Zweller felt blood gargling up in his throat and with as much effort, spit it at Nechayev.

"It's…not…over you….crazy…bi…"

His sentence remain unfinished as Cortin Zweller dematerialized, his body claimed by a transporter. Most likely it had been from the _Phantasm_, Nechayev thought as she wiped Zweller's spittle off her uniform. No matter; even in he were to worn them, it would still take time to disable the ship's connection to the Thirty-One network. And she needed but a few seconds as she initiated a voice-command on her PADD set for distribution across the entire Federation Network.

"Initiate Protocl Blackfire. Authorization Nechayev Ord 6699. It's time to save the Federation from itself."

**VVV**

**Location: _Slave V_**

**In orbit of Kamino**

"How long has it been?"

"I told you, he'll call back when he's done, Praetor."

_Even if it's been twenty hour since Synn began the search. He used to be faster in the old days; maybe if I put a blaster to his temple…_

But much as Fett would like to blast Synn in person, he had to resist the urge. Karrde was, after all, notorious to track. And with the disruption of information trails and other lines of communication following the occupation of Hutt Space, Fett knew Synn was trying his best.

Still didn't stop him from his enjoying his fantasy, though.

"Well then, at least tell me the significance of Karrde."

"I already told you again and again over the last twenty hours."

"I care not for these tales of smuggling chieftains and wild cards and what not. What is the true purpose of seeking out this Karrde in our search for the _Scimitar_?"

"Fine. Because Karrde can tell us why in the hell the Imperials had a Star Destroyer attack Kamino."

Shinzon just blinked for a moment, the Praetor starring incredulously at the Mandalorian bounty hunter.

"What?"

"That was not what you said earlier. You said that anyone could be using that Star Destroyer."

"I was making a hypothetical point. Besides, I've seen Star Destroyers in action since their earliest days, from the _Victory_-class to the _Venator_-class and everything since then. No matter what the type, each commander has a specific style that relates to their institution. The attack style, both from what I saw and the Kaminoan recordings, was pure Imperial. And it was in every aspect of the battle, not just one, so it's not a former Imperial commander.

"If you know this, then why did we not start out towards the Imperial Remnant before!"

"Because Karrde's the best person to go to, especially when it comes to the Remnant. When they signed the Accord with the Republic a few years back, Karrde served as a middle-man between their respective intelligence services. Even though the position's become moot thanks to the Remnant withdrawing after Ithor, he still has the level and access to information I don't. If anyone can determine who was behind that ship, it's –

Fett was interrupted as the _Slave V_'s comm. system began beeping, indicating an incoming message.

"Ask and ye shall receive."

Oim Synn obese, but boyish face twinkled to life on the main comm. screen.

"_Alright, sorry about that, boys. Karrde's been covering his tracks particurlay well since the Fondor debacle and I had to engage in some double-dealing, but I've got him."_

"_Where?"_

"_He and members of the Hutt resistance are apparently holding a get-together. Took even longer while my contact waited for them to revert to realspace, but they're in the Junrana system. According to what I heard, some new fellow's with them, too, quoting rules of acquiesce or something._

Despite the need for any and all information in a bounty hunt, Boba was tempted to dismiss this last piece of minutiae until he caught a glimpse of the intent look of interest upon Shinzon's face.

"Was this 'fellow' orange-skinned with prominent cranial lobes and large ears.

"_I don't know about the lobes, but I can confirm the ear and skin colors."_

"A Ferengi," muttered Shinzon. "Wonderful."

"_A what?"_

"Never mind him, Synn. Allow me to examine this and the fees will be deposited in the usual account."

"_Always a pleasure, Boba."_

The comm. system went silent and Fett punched in the new hyperspace coordinates into the _Slave V_'s navicomputer.

"Well, next stop, Junrana."

"How long a jump?'

"Another twenty hours."

"Wonderful."

"It's alright; you've got twenty hours to tell me what a Ferengi is."

**VVV**

**Location: The Q Continuum**

**Somewhere in the Universe**

The entity known as M moved out of the archway, carefully navigating around the still cooling head of the Organian Ayelbourne. "Such is the fate that befalls those who resist the Merging," he repeated again as he closed the distance between the portal and the survivors of the GPQ's attempt at playing Jame Gumb to their Clarice Starling.

"This is bad," murmured the Apprentice, his weapon raised. But the Gardner bade him patience, as the Stranger stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his robes as he appraised M and the shocking development their situation

"Dare I ask what has become of the Emissary?" he asked at last.

"Sisko managed to teleport out before I could gut him properly – quite the slippery devil. Not that it truly matters in the long run; the Prophets are all going to die. I've already dispatched a number of others not directly connected to the Quintessence, but whom could pose a thread. Would you like to see the other trophy heads for my wall?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Of course, you'll see it regardless once all of your heads are added to it.

"Not to put too fine a point, but I'm sure you're aware of the consequences my death would entail, yes?"

"I am."

"I see. Then why proceed with this course of action?

Cataclysm will herald the end and a new beginning shall be born out of that entropy."

"Cataclysm is not entropy."

M shrugged.

"To your perhaps, but to the M, we—"

"Alright, that's it! That's $& it!"

No one should have been surprised, but everyone was nonetheless as Q pushed his way to the forefront, his eyes screaming murder. This not merely artistic license or an invoking of a metaphor; his eyes were _literally _screaming "murder" at the renegade member of the Quintessence.

"The fire, the torture, the cheap exploitation of B-movies, and the two dozen ninjas were enough as it was. But you sir take the & cake, M. Well enough is enough!"

A look of fury mixed with determination was present on Q's face as he brought his fingers together and with a snap, the deity was back in action. With said snap, he was suddenly clothed in a one-piece khaki uniform. Q was emblazoned on the front left pocket with red lining and a black backdrop. The letter M was set in the middle of a circle on his right shoulder. A red line slashed diagonally across it, connecting both sides of the emblem. On his back there was a massive metallic pack with blue, read, and yellow lights blinking on and off.

"Oh no," muttered the Lady Q and q respectively.

But Q wasn't finished. With another snap, three identical versions of himself, each clothed in a similar uniform, appeared in the trademark and patented Q-flash.

"Got your stick?"

The other three Q nodded as they removed the primary guns, designated neutrona wands by prop masters and the otaku culture of Earth's twentieth century from the backpack.

"Holding it"

"Heat 'em up!"

Dials were pulled and pushed as power surged from the packs into the wands.

'Smokin'!"

Q grinned.

"Let's rock this #!&!"

Golden streams of energy with intertwining tendrils of blue lightning lanced forward from the tips of the neutrona wands and toward the smiling M. Without even raising his hand, the energy streams suddenly halted mere centimeters from his face. Q didn't stop at this delay; if anything, he and his duplicates poured more and more energy into the neutrona wands, but to no avail. M's face, meanwhile, had morphed into an expression that seemed to mix smugness with pitying.

"You are truly pathetic, Q. Even in the face of oblivion, you remain a second-rate conjurer who realizes his failures and cloaks them in attempts at arrogance and humor."

"Look who's talking, jackass."

"I am still disappointed. Even with the GPQ's corruption, the end of your Continuum, and the onset of the Merging, you still do not grasp the concept of how sacrifice ins required to insure a tomorrow and a cleansed creation. Allow me to enlighten you."

The energy tendrils which had been struggling to cross the remaining gap of several centimeters suddenly resumed their movement. But instead of blasting the smug face of M into the fifth dimension – which Q noted was a tad redundant given that they _were _in the fifth dimension, at least after a fashion – they instead looped around and rebounded towards q.

Q instantly tried to cut power to the neutrona wands, but he was unable to. M was in control now. The smug bastard and he had been after one another since their two Continuums had come into their disastrous contact eons ago. And now he had played the most despicable card imaginable and it was all Q's fault..

His son was going to die for his arrogance and for his sins.

**VVV**

**Location: The Fire Caves**

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"I am free! Free for my brothers and sisters to revenge upon he who has imprisoned me! To the Celestial Temple, to –"

He stopped suddenly, his head slowly oscillating towards Lumiya and her captives. The Cardassian's nostrils flared open. Dukat began sniffing the air, further betraying its reptilian origins.

"Blood," he said at last. "I smell the blood of a Sisko. Prophet-tainted blood," he hissed, his glowing red eyes focusing on Kassidy, Jake, and young Rebecca, whose cries began anew at the terrifying creature who had beguiled her father for seven years and now threatened the children for the sins of the father.

"All in good time, dark one," said Lumiya, blocking his path, one of the Orbs of Jalbador nestled in her hand. The Pah-Wraith starred down at the Sith, a look of disgust and pure fury etched upon his face.

"Who are you to dare touch our Orbs, whelp?"

"Lady Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith and your new custodian."

"Custodian? Custodian! What blasphemy do you dare waste our time with, whelp?"

"Ah," Palas interjected, now maneuvering between the Sith Lady and the Pah-Wraith, "I know I'm a member of their club, but are you sure you want to antagonize him, my lady?"

Amojan Dukat gave Palas a single, emotionless glance. As if by magic, the monk was sent flying backwards, his fragile form crashing against the rocky wall of the Fire Cave. Lumiya's gaze, however, remind focused on the Pah-Wraith.

"I do wish he isn't dead; good help is hard to come by in such trouble times," she stated in an almost conversional tone.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," came a groggy voice from the other side, indicating the monk was bruised and aching, but otherwise unharmed.

"I would not kill a loyal follower of the Pah-Wraiths so quickly. A whelp like you on the other hand, you think you can hide behind an Orb of Jalbador and protect yourself? They are ours to control, just as is this very flame"

Kosst Dukat raised his right hand and tendrils of flames gathered from the pit around him, the fire contorting around his fingers like snakes encircling their prey. With barely a flicker of his wrist, the fire jumped out at the Dark Lady of the Sith.

_How reminiscent of Force Lightning…_

Of course, she wouldn't know. Her cybernetic prosthetics, like Vader before her, prevented her from utilizing one of the most infamous Dark Side attacks, but didn't mean that she wasn't proficient in_ other_ aspects of the Sith and their tutelage.

She waited for it, for the stunned reaction upon his face. According to the logs of Gilad Pellaeon, Grand Admiral Thrawn had received a similar look from Joruus C'baoth when ysalamiri had deflected his own Force lightning during Thrawn's assessment of the Mount Tantiss facility on Wayland.

"How can a whelp, even of such dark _pagh_, dare to and be capable of wielding an Orb of the Pah-Wraiths?"

"It's not the work of an Orb of Jalbador, Dark One, oh no. Your service to me is ordained by a far higher power, one that requires the will and vision of the Pah-Wraiths."

"And what of this power," came a faint voice from the side. Luke Skywalker was alive, if barely. But his eyes shone with determination as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order tried to raise his drained form from its sprawled state.

"I sense great _pagh _in this one," observed Dukat.

"Luke Skywalker, Kosst Amojan of the Pah-Wraiths. Kosst Amojan, Jedi Master Skywalker," Lumiya stated.

"Jedi?"

"A pale reflection of the Sith, a chaos to the order of the cleansing fire that this universe demands, that Merging is making possible and through which the Pah-Wraiths will pledge themselves or risk destruction."

Despite his faituge, Luke was slowly shaking his head, disbelief etched among his tired features.

"Lumiya, Callista or whoever the hell you've become, do you have any idea of what you've done here? "

"Yes. I'm helping to save the universe from itself."

"Palpatine thought much the same when he murdered countless people to form his little Sith Empire," Luke spat back. Lumiya regarded him coldly, then her face regain a clam, almost emotionless expression.

"I am nothing like Palpatine, Skywalker and it simply isn't due to my inability to use Force Lightning. Palpatine was focused only on the galaxy; he couldn't see the proverbial forrest for the trees. Let us view all of creation as a forest, Skywalker. A cleansing fire is always needed to purify and restore the balance of the forest. The Sith now serve the purpose of custodians of this basic universal urge and I am helping to bring about that

"I take it back. You're nothing like Palpatine. You're even more insane."

"You'd better listen to him, sweetheart," came a voice from behind the grouping. All eyes and heads turned. Framed in the entrance of the Fire caves, four separate lightsabers and BlasTech blaster drawn, stood Kyp Durron, Zekk, Lowbacca, Saba Sebatyne, and Han Solo.

"Mind if we drop in?"

**VVV**

_**To be Continued…**_

**VVV**

AUTHOR NOTES

- The Shaper vaa-tumor first appeared in Greg Keyes' "Edge of Victory I: Conquest".

- Kae Kwadd was the alias adopted by the Shamed One Onimi and first appeared in Grey Keyes "Edge of Victory II: Rebirth".

- The truth behind the Tomed Incident can, again, be found in David. R. George III's "The Serpents Among the Ruins"

- Nechayev's final line is a tribute to Maxwell Lord's closing line from the 2005 "Countdown to Infinite Crisis" one-shot.

- Interviews with the ENT production staff confirm that the organization seen in Season 4's "Divergence" and "Affliction" was meant to be an early version of Section 31.

- Jeffrey Lang's DS9 Re-launch novel "Abyss" showed Vaughn knows of and has clashed with Section 31 on occasion.

- The Jame Gumb and Clarice Starling metaphor is of course a reference to "The Silence of the Lambs".

- Q's 'last stand' is meant to parody the battle against the demonic Gozer in _Ghotbusters_.

- Again, the M and their first contact with the Q is detailed in Peter David's and John deLancie's "I,Q".

- The inability of either Lumiya or Vader to use Force Lightning was explored in James Luceno's "Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader" and Aaron Allston's "Legacy of the Force: Betrayal".


	35. Act II, Part XVIII

Disclaimer: Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and owned by Paramount Pictures. Star Wars created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Star Trek/Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds_

**Author's Notes:**

1. This chapter contains possible spoilers for "Legacy of the Force: Betrayal"

2. For your full musical enjoinment this chapter, I suggest the following tracks:

Battle with the Forces of Evil (Sleeping Beauty)

Earth Resonance (Earth Maiden Arjuna)

One-Winged Angel (Final Fantasy: Advent Children version)

Tarawa (Snow Falling on Cedars)

The Battle (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe)

3. If all goes according to plan, then only two chapters more will be needed to close the curtain on Act II. Regardless of when it ends, Act II's conclusion will propel us into Act III and the home stretch. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the story's new home in Crossover rather than Star Trek section and that you're having a good summer. Other than that, sit back and enjoy the continuing adventure...

**Act II, Part XVIII**

"We must overact our part in some measure, in order to produce any effect at all."

- Dante Alighieri -

**Location: Starfleet Command**

**San Francisco, Earth, Sol System, Alpha Quadrant**

In the final six months of the Dominion War, the Dominion had stunned the entire quadrant by successfully courting the Breen Confederacy into their war effort. It was a development none had seen coming; the Breen's penchant for isolation and internal focus rivaled that of the Romulan Star Empire. As such, Starfleet hadn't known exactly how to respond to the Dominion's newest ally. It was this uncertainty that had set the stage for one of the most daring and audacious attacks in galactic history.

The Breen managed to sneak a small task-force into the Sol System and launch an orbital bombardment on the San Francisco Bay Area and with it, Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Nyota Uhura had not been in the building that day, instead conducting an inspection of Starfleet Communications on the other side of the Golden Gate. By the time she had made it back, the damage had been done.

The sense of déjà vu was sickening as Uhura surveyed the burning remains of not only the Tactical Preparation theater, but Starfleet Command as a whole. Images of footage form the Xindi attack on the southwestern North America continent flashed in her mind as she processed the crater that had been the TPT, the smoke choking the air and visibility, and the sound of dead of dying personnel.

Amazingly, none of the assembled Admirals – Aakar, Paris, and more – had received more than a scratch or several bruises or cuts. Their savior stood atop another mound of rubble, his eyes were closed, his hands raised above his head. Several chunks of tritanium reinforced concrete and rubble, ranging from miniscule to several feet thick, floated almost lazily in an arc. He was rummaging through the rubbles, pointing out and attempting to rescue other trapped Command Personnel.

Whatever doubt Uhura may still have harbored towards the denizens of the New Republic's galaxy was at least partially allayed by the selflessness of Kyle Katarn. He had braved Starfleet Security and risked his own life to save theirs from the Borg Strike, holding back the fire and building collapse with his mystical 'Force'.

She wasn't the only one that held similar feelings. L.J. Akaar, now coming around from a minor bump and perceiving their savior, simply straightened his uniform and glanced down at the Jedi Knight who from his perspective was half a head shorter – the result of the average Capellan height and biology."

"Thank you, Mr. Katarn," Akaar said at least in his crisp and to the point manner. The former mercenary turned Jedi opened his eyes, glancing up at the Capellan Admiral. A hint of a smile slowly blossomed on his face.

"No problem, Admiral. Mind over matter, as they –"

Katarn's speech halted and his eyes widened. Akaar frowned.

"What are you –"

"Get down!"

For the second time in many hours, Katarn yelled the same words. And just as with last time, fire rained down from above. But this time, it was not the fire of a Borg energy discharge or even a Breen disruptor as had been four years earlier. This time, the multiple lances of energy that slammed into Katarn's back were the familiar amber beams of _Starfleet _weaponry.

Had Katarn not been levitating the rubble of the TPT, he may have had a chance to reach for his trademark weapon and ignite its vibrant blade, to deflect the beams of death that targeted him. Even with the levitation, he probably could have, for it seemed impossible that one of the most skilled mercenaries and spies in the New Republic could fall to a squad of elite Starfleet marines.

But sooner or later, the odds caught up; they always did, as the Solo and Skywalker clans had learned with the death of the Wookie Chewbacca two years earlier and this time was no exception for Kyle Katarn. The Jedi Knight fell and the rubble that his telekinesis has kept floating was released, caught once more in the grip of gravity. Akaar scrambled to avoid the oncoming barrage, but was knocked unconscious by a stray piece of concrete.

"Leonard!"

Uhura began to pivot towards the fallen Capellan, but found half of the phaser rifles now trained at her and the other Admirals. As the rubble settled, fully armored Starfleet Marines and other security forces stood atop the crater and began moving to secure the area.

"What in the hell are you –"

"Move a muscle and we'll roast you."

Granted, there was her part in the 'Enterprise Seven' debacle, i.e. the theft of the old 1701 from Spacedock, the illegal trip to Genesis, and of course, sabotaging the _Excelsior_. But that was nearly a century past and all charges had been dropped after stopping the . These marines hadn't even

"I may remind you that I am a higher ranking officer and that both speaking to me in such a manner, not to mention ignoring the plight of injuries Starfleet personnel all around us constitutes criminal acti—"

"Can it. Medical teams are already rounding up survivors; you may be lucky enough to see them at the detention facilities or the trial."

"Detention facilities? Trial?"

Uhura began to question the mental state of this soldier and Admiral Paris shared a similar sentiment.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You and your Jedi 'savior' are all under arrest for charges of conspiracy and treason against the United Federation of Planets."

Incredulity spread across the faces of all assembled.

"On who's authority!"

"Admiral Nechayev's."

**_U.S.S. Enterprise_-E**

**En Route to Coruscant**

"Dammit, can't we go any faster?"

Janeway was barely restrained and it wasn't just the unfamiliarity of the _Enterprise_'s chair of command compare to her old chair on _Voyager_. She was almost on the edge of her feet, every iota of attention focused on the viewscreen and the swirling, seemingly endless green maw that was a Borg Transwarp conduit. The helmsman, Mr. Katanga, shook his head.

"We do not even know where this transwarp conduit leads, Admiral."

"_I'm also not keen on pushing the engines that far," _LaForge chimed in from Engineering. The background was rife with the sound of overtaxed and half-repaired engineering systems. "_Even with the repairs, _Enterprise _is still in delicate shape. It's crazy enough as it is chasing that Borg fleet to – well, where ever there is."_

"Mr. LaForge, my orders stand. Is that understood?"

There was a long silence, further adding to Janeway's annoyance and fears regarding the legitimatecy and righteousness of this gambit.

"Mr. LaForge," she asked again, perhaps more forcibly then necessary. The engineer finally responded.

"_Understood, Admiral. We'll do what we can do here short of burning deuterium. LaForge out."_

The channel closed and the Admiral sighed. She again had to remind herself that this was not _Voyager_, that this was not her crew. The Doctor was on Coruscant, fighting to secure the Alliance's future. Tom was still field-testing experimental Starfleet craft, B'Elanna was somewhere in the Klingon Empire. Chakotay was probably dead, killed by the Borg bastards while defending one of the Federation's most deadly enemies, a fate likely shared by Seven as well. And of course, Neelix had chosen to stay behind with his people in the Delta Quadrant.

All she had now was Tuvok, manning the tactical station usually belonging to _Enterprise_'s Mr. Worf. As it had all those years ago, it again struck her as odd seeing a Vulcan of all people manning a weapons console and commanding instruments of death. But Tuvok was like a island of stoicism and dedication in the sea of chaos that she had thrown the mutinous Starfleet armada into not two hours earlier.

The _Enterprise _and the task force had emerged through the wormhole into a Naboo system under siege. However, barely any of the Collective's vessels, and those were primarily clustered around the Transwarp Hub. Several of the smaller vessels, primarily Assimilators and Interceptors, patrolled the system. According to survivors, they had engaged and destroyed most of the Naboo Defense Force, then proceeded through a specific transwarp aperture that had remained open.

Janeway was disturbed by the lack of any Cubes both within the patrol and within the vicinity of the Hub. If this Neo-Borg Collective was intent on launching a campaign of assimilation against the New Republic and Yuuzhan Vong, then this token force made no sense. Their safety and continued operation of both the wormhole _and _the transwarp hub would make securing the Naboo system a tactical necessity.

As such, the _Gormenghast _and several other ships, most notably three _Iwo Jima_-class troop ships had been left behind to attempt to secure the main planet while the task force had run the gauntlet. Amazingly, no shots had been fired. It was as if the Borg hadn't noticed. Granted, this was typical of Borg behavior; unless there was any sign of overt hostility, the intruders would be ignored.

But considering that Janeway had just led seven-hundred ships worth of phaser arrays, pulse phaser cannons, and torpedoes launchers through the hub and into the swirling maw, the Borg's lack of response was not only untypical and out of character, but even a tad frightening. She knew that whatever lay on the other side of the conduit was any number of hells and wondered again why she had proceeded with such a risk.

This was perhaps the greatest risk she had taken since she had made the decision to destroy the Caretaker's Array and spare the Ocampa from the Kazon's wrath. She didn't like this. She was sick and tired of risk, of throwing the dice and attempting to claim the board for the ultimate prize. She had risked the safety of the Ocampan people over her own crew, a crew that she had in effect stolen seven years from and was now dispersed to the winds. She had made it home only to have sociopaths and nitpickers like Alynna Nechayev spit on all the crew of _Voyager _had accomplished and all they had scarified.

The beeping of the tactical and sensor boards brought Janeway out of her confrontations with her doubts and demons.

"Admiral, Long-range sensors and probes confirm that we are coming to the exit aperture," Tuvok said. Janeway had ordered probes fired from the _Enterprise _and several other Starfleet vessels as they had entered the Hub as a precaution. They had staid ahead of the fleet and had performed this task flawlessly.

'About time," muttered Janeway. "Mr. Katanga, if you would?"

"Aye, Admiral. Emerging in three…two…one…Reversion to – oh my God!"

Janeway shared the sentiment as the maw of the transwarp conduit swept open to reveal a conflagration that defied all imagination. The Republic's data tapes had shown the Federation and Starfleet the wonders of Coruscant, perhaps the first true ecumenopolis, or city-planet, that Starfleet or anyone in the Federation had ever seen.

And it was also _burning_.

Space surrounding the capital was a strangely hypnotic, yet terrifying blaze and maelstrom of explosions, laser fire, and movements – all courtesy of the Neo-Borg Collective. Borg Interceptors weaved in and out of space lanes, pursuing or being pursed by all manner of Republic snubfighter. Cubes and Corellian and Kuati-built cruisers exchanged disruptor and turbolaser fire at point blank range. Flaming hunks of tritanium, transparisteel blew apart from the barrage, tumbling into the void and adding to the miasma and chaos that had settled on the galactic capital.

Assimilators and their assimilation beams lanced out at ships of every kind, punching through the shields of both military and civilian vessels. By culling individual life forms, they were then beamed to assimilation chambers either on board the ship itself or elsewhere in the fleet, if Seven's stories and data following her 'liberation' from the Borg six years earlier were correct. Janeway shuddered to think what would happen when if those beams were turned on the capital planet and what chance, if any, the planetary shields had in

From an initial glance, it didn't appear that the Borg were adapting entirely to the Republic's turbolaser and blaster technology yet – though they had been given a two-month head start to analyze and strategize , but that didn't matter. Even without assimilation and adaptation, the Borg Cubes were normally designed to withstand a seemingly impossible amount of punishment – Species 8472 being a prime exception to this. Even with all there capital vessels, cruisers, gunships, mines, and fighters, the Borg were _everywhere _at once and overwhelming.

Her earlier annoyance and impatience now blossomed into a full-blown fury. Fury at herself, at her future self for failing to destroy the Collective on her suicide mission two years earlier –

"What are your orders, Admiral?"

No. She had supported her future counterpart's risky endeavor, even though they had both known its likelihood of succeeding was nil. But Janeway was sick and tired of risking one life for another.

"Admiral?"

_Yet I must step once more into uncertainty._

"Mr. Tuvok," she said at last, "Open a channel to the fleet. Make sure it's on New Republic channels as well."

"Aye. Channels open."

"This is Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Planets and acting command of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_-E.To all Federation starships, render aid to as many New Republic vessels as possible."

She signaled Tuvok to close the channel.

"Mr. Katanga, bring us alongside the nearest Borg vessel; have the _Majestic _and _Laputa _flank us. I also want fighters from the _Shogei Maru _flying cover.. Mr. Tuvok, target said vessel from all available weapons ports and blow it to hell. Mr. LaForge, I'll need all the power you can give me."

"_Will do what we can, Admiral_. _LaForge out_."

The _Enterprise_'s engines surged with plasma and lifeblood, propelling the mighty _Soverigen_-class cruiser forward, reinforcements behind it and ready to make war. Like the armada that had bravely run the Dominion blockade of the Bajor during Operation Return, Starfleet had now entered the playing field.

**Location: Cardassian Warship _Trager_**

**En Route to Cardassia Prime**

Aside from their belligerence and tenacity to hunt in packs, the Cardassians were well-renown for the art of the conversation. Some had even found them to be _too _conversational. It was no single fault or failing; the average Cardassian simply liked to talk.

Macet had been a kind and gracious host – certainly not the typical dog of the Cardassian military that had been portrayed outside of the Protectorate's borders. Despite the fragmentation of the Union and the almost non-existent budget towards maintaining he Starfleet-approved fleet, _Trager _was well maintained

The Kanar had loosened his tongue has the dinner had proceeded, though he had not made any insidious advances. Macet had spoken highly of the Cardassian duty to family and marriage and prided himself on not having taken any comfort women during the Occupation.

"Ms. Skywalker?"

"Huh?"

"We were discussing possible geopolitical effects of this wormhole on the Protectorate. You after all are the only leading expert I or any Cardassian to my knowledge has come into contact with."

"Yes, ah, Forgive me, Gul Macet. I…I for a moment felt a stirring through the Force."

"Fascinating. You know, your descriptions of the Force remind me of the Bajorans and their beliefs of the _pagh, _which while many Cardassians shunned the beliefs of the…"

He continued on, but the former Emperor's Hand had tuned him out. Something had happened, she could feel it. But she remembered her mission. The Orbs had to be located and quickly. With them, then perhaps this insanity could finally reach its conclusion. Perhaps then could the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong be pushed back, perhaps then she could finally live her life out in peace with her son and husband. The thought of the latter caused her to reach out to him through their Force Bond.

_Skywalker, if you can hear me, I hope all's well on Bajor_.

**Location: The Fire Caves**

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

"Put him down, now!"

Han, Kyp, Zekk, Lowbacca, and Saba all stood framed in the entrance of the Fire caves, four separate lightsabers and BlasTech blaster drawn. While all had looks of shocked recognition etched upon their faces, none so was greater than Han's.

It was understandable, though. Kyp and the others had not come into the game until after the major events of the Galactic Civil War. And for all their differences, Lumiya was on both the New Republic and the New Jedi Order's Wanted Lists for her crimes. Yet, the others had only heard of her; Han had met the Dark Lady of the Sith, or at least Shira Brie.

Lumiya just snorted and glared at the arrival of the Corellian and his associates. She remembered Solo as well and was not in the least bit surprised to see that even the passing of almost thirty years and the death of his co-pilot had not purged him of his cocky exterior and indifference to the terror which he was about the subject both himself and his Jedi posse.

_Such comes of dealing with the Sith_.

"The insufferable smuggler and a few merry men --"

"—who are about to knock you into the next life like we did with your reborn master," Han retorted, though there was a tad of shock behind his smug expression, one shared by Kyp as well. This was clearly Lumiya, but the voice appeared to be that of Callista, or at least Cray Mingla, who had given her body to save Callista's spirit. Lumiya's own expression shifted from one of quaint bemusement to one of annoyance and incredulity.

"You people never cease to amaze me. You take down one Sith or Dark Jedi, you think you can handle them all."

They hadn't been the first, nor would they be the last. Lumiya knew from scattered records she had recovered here – records formerly belonging to the deceased Emperor – had shown that Skywalker's first master, the fool Kenobi, had shown a similar attitude following the death of Darth Maul on Naboo and prior to the engagement of Lord Tyranus on both Genosis and later aboard the _Invisible Hand_.

"Well let's see, we've stopped Vader, Palpatine, Kueller, Brakiss, Gethzerion and her Nightsisters – you name it, we've blasted 'em."

"Hardly. And in the matter of the Nightsisters, was it not Warlord Zsinj that dispatched Gethzerion and her ilk?"

This is was technichally true. It had been a barrage from two of Zsinj's Star Destroyers that had destroyed the Nightsister's commandered shuttle and prevented the terror of Dathomir from spreading to the rest of the galaxy. Han hadn't wept, not after the hell that witch had put him and Leia through and merely shrugged it off.

"Details, details. The score's still in our favor, lady."

"Smart Han, real smart; antagonize her more," grumbled Luke from the far side of the cavern.

"You okay, Luke?"

"No, I'm not."

That much was true.

"Well don't worry, we've got it under control, kid."

Skywalker's head shook in weariness.

"Han, you fool. Get out of here!"

**Location: Bothan Assualt Crusier _Ralroost_**

**In Orbit of Coruscant**

"Give me plasma flux to starboard defense screens," bellowed Admiral Krey'Fey as _Ralroost _shuddered, this time more violently than should have been possible for his flagship. Kre'Fey had an ominous feeling that structural integrity alarms would be going off any comment now. A moment later, his suspicions were confirmed by one of the bridge crewmembers.

"Bridge shields are buckling. SIF failing on decks five, six, and eight!"

_Just wonderful._

The problem with the Bothan Assault Cruisers was that in keeping with Bothan mentality, they were far more suited towards offensive rather than defensive action. Of course, given that the design had been approved and rushed into production following the near disastrous Caamas Document incident, the Bothan Admiral couldn't blame their desire for a quick-action, mobile weapons platform.

Unfortunately, quick action wasn't stopping the three Borg Interceptors weaving in and out of _Ralroost_'s line of fire and the remains of their fighter escort. Kre'Fey's thoughts flashed back to Ithor a year and a half earlier when a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper had almost rammed through the bridge. With SIF damage and the buckling of bridge shields, it was all too possible and likely that Borg would succeed where the Yuuzhan Vong had failed.

_At least I'll be able to see my grandfather Laryn again, though I'll regret seeing Bothawui one last time.._

Fortunately, this hope and this regret were not to be, at least not yet. Lances and dots of copper energy suddenly flashed pass the starboard shield and instantly vaporized two of the kamikaze Borg craft. The third fired off its own lance before breaking off its suicide

Kre'Fey watched in amazement as three fighters of non-Republic design as well as three disks swept past the starboard transparisteel viewport. And emblazoned on the largest disk, for all eyes to see, was a language that the Bothan had only recently been exposed to, but which he recognized.

_U.S.S. ENTERPRISE 1701-E_.

"Admiral, we're being hailed by the _Enterprise_."

"Patch it through."

A moment later, the technician confirmed the connection and Kre'Fey was the first to speak.

"Greetings, Admiral Janeway."

"_Thank you,_ _Admiral Kre'Fey. What's your status?"_

"We're in need of an escort, _Ralroost _and the Capital is falling apart. Other than that, all's well."

"_Who's in charge of the planetary defense? Sien Sovv?_

"Essentially it's down to him and myself, with a couple of others along for the ride. There are even rumors of Ackbar on his way from Mon Cal."

"_What about Bel Iblis?"_

"Was part of the fleet helping to guard the Transwarp Hub and Naboo. We haven't seen either him or _Peregrine _since then."

"_We weren't in Naboo long, but we didn't seen the wreckage of a Dreadnaugh_t _either, so there's a chance he's still alive."_

"Hmm. I wouldn't believe the old warhorse was dead unless I saw it with my own eyes. Are Antilles and Celchu with you?"

"_They're still on…assignment. Even if we had time, we couldn't raise them."_

That meant Antilles and Celchu were leading the small Republic contingent of the Romulan Neutral Zone conflict.

"Pity; we could have used the new weaponry on the Mon Mothma. So you've been chasing this fleet since Naboo?"

"_Since Sector 001. They…hit San Francisco. Starfleet Headquarters is gone, Admiral."_

"Indeed?"

There was a silence for a moment.

"_Admiral Kre'Fey, do you believe me to be deceiving you about the Borg and the destruction of our Command?"_

"Admiral Janeway, all I know is that in less than four hours, one of our main allies showed their colors and turned their ships and weapons against the New Republic Captial. Couple this with the recent accusations against your Captain Picard and some sort of Federation covert group, Section 31, mean that others won't—"

"_Wait, wait, slow down. Did you say_ Section 31_!"_

Before he could respond, the communications board pinged.

"NRMOC for you, sir," said the technician.

"Speak of the devil beast," sighed Kre'Fey.

"_What is it? Section 31?"_

"Nom those who wouldn't think to believe you. NRMOC is hailing me. It appears politics are about to enter the fray – again."

**Location: The Fire Caves**

**Bajor, Alpha Quadrant, Milky Way Galaxy**

There was a desperation in Luke's voice that Han had only heard on a few occasions and it instantly sent chills up both his spine and the spines of the Jedi posse. Luke, while not emotionally cold and hard as nails, was still noteworthy for his calmness and keeping his fear and despair tempered. Such traces of desperation within his cry spoke volumes towards the graveness of the matter.

It meant that Lumiya herself was bad enough, but the ugly fellow behind her was probably worse. Indeed, Han heard gaps from Saba, Zekk, Kyp, and Lowbacca gasp, sensing the awesome power and aura that radiated off of Amjan's corporeal form.

"You may wish to listen to your beloved Grand Master, you weak, pathetic fools. You face more than just a Dark Lady of the Sith," she stated quietly, but with force and rising tension as she gestured to the Cardassian behind her.

"Kosst Amojan, if you would please?"

The Pah-Wraith possessed Cardassian just starred at the Sith.

"I am not at your beck and call, whelp."

Sighing, Lumiya's eyes narrowed and she made a motion with her hands. Instantly, a strange feeling overcame Amojan, seeping through pathways and cogs both organic and ethereal, reptilian and non-corporeal. He was compelled to raise his hands, the flame of the Pah-Wraiths bursting into brilliance and growing steadily until both pillars threatened to engulf his mortal frame.

"Hallowed is the power of the Pah-Wraiths," a now conscious Palas observed aloud as he dove behind an outcropping of stalagmites. While he had been willing and capable to do the work of immortals, he knew there was a time for work and a time for getting the hell out of the way.

"Take them down, now!" Durron yelled, but as the other Jedi prepared to move, the distinct _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber sounded. Instantly, a crimonson tendril of energy flashed through the air and narrowly missed the Knights and Masters. The Jedi saw Lumiya moving to block their path, the tendril emanating from a silver cylinder clutched in her right hand.

"In your place, children," Lumiya snapped, brandishing her long-time favored weapon, the lightwhip. Similar to a lightsaber, the lightwhip emitted a coherent beam of energy. However, the blade was long and flexible and wielded like a standard whip as could be found in both galaxies.

Kyp frowned and charged . To his astonishement, his blade didn't even halt the tendril, as was normally a given when two lightsaber blades made contact with each other. Her weapon had been constructedfrom a shard of the Kaiburr crystal and Mandalorian iron and had been specially modified to include both energy and matter in its emission. Luke had learned this nearly to his demise years earlier and it had only been the well-placed aim and brandishing of the rarer Jedi weapon, the light-dagger, that had allowed him to carry the duel.

That, of course, was nearly twenty years removed from the present circumstanses. Kyp or any of the others possessed such a countermeasure and Lumiya had progressed much from the untested Dark Side assassin that Vader had forged her into without Sidious' knowledge – or Palpatine; technichally, Sidious was the correct name of the late Emperor, but it always felt more correct in addressing him by his Nubian name.

The tendril continued unabated, slicing him through the abdomen. Durron fell with a cry, his hand clutching his mid-section, droplets of blood and other fluids pooling on the rocky floor of the rocky floor. Before the other three Jedi could take up the charge, the charge that Dukat/Amojan had been building up finally erupted. A ring of Pah-Wraith fire shot forward and settleed around the fallen Durron and his backup.

"Thiz one is not intimdated by your flames," hissed Saba as she coruched into a running jump. The Barbael's attempt to escape the ring of fire, however, failed, as she slamed into what appeared to be an insiivble dome capping the ring. The Jedi fell back, knocked out cold. Dukat laughed darkly.

"This is our domain, Jedi. You will got no further," the Pah Wraith chieftan growled, clearly not happy at his coercement in this affair. Yet, after the dregs of imprionment and Winn Adami being the last thing their flames had consumed – exlcuding the Emissaries of the Prophets and the Pah-Wraiths respectively – he could not help but enjoy the drama unfolding beneath Bajor's surface.

"I'll admit that's a cute light show. But mine's better," Han yelled as his blaster's nozzle was aimed directly as the possessed Cardassian's left eye socket, the bolt released even as he spoke. Unfortunately, while such packets of charged energy are normally useful and Han's aim true, Solo was overlooking one, slight detail. The Corellian was firing at an immortal, at a being for whom the manipulation of time was as possible and as easy as moving a mountain.

So, it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone, least of all the Jedi, when the three blaster shots stopped a meter from their intended target.

"Strong words for a, whelp," said Dukat. And with barely a blink of his eyes, the three bolts reversed course along their arc towards Captain Solo. Han dove from a rebound eerily similar to Vader's deflection of his blaster bolts at Bespin all those years ago. Dukat/Amojan followed up this initial barrage with two additional fire blasts from his inferno. Han

"I'm getting too old for this Sithswpan," Han muttered.

"My ears are burning, Captain Solo," said Lumiya, who was watching Solo's running of the gauntlet with detached interest. She had taken up a seat in the arena, so to speak, besides the still-bound Siskos, specifically Jake.

"Bring back any memories?" she asked rather innocently.

"Some," Jake responded darkly, memories of two dark times flowing through his mind. The first was of the alternate timeline that they had been thrown into, where the Pah-Wraiths had become the dominant religion of not only Bajor, but the entire Alpha Quadrant. Their actions had very nearly caused Armageddon and the erasure of that timeline did little to quell the uneasiness in Jake's memories and dreams. And of course, the second recollection was just as, if not more, insidious. He had severed as Amojan's vessel during the False Reckoning aboard _DS9 _towards the end of 2374.

"Still coutning on your father to save you all?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, if all has gone according to plan, then your father should be dead."

Jake just starred ahead at Solo and the other Jedi's attempts to break through the Pah-Wraith's ring of fire, their lightsaber's smashing down upon the flames. There was an expression of defiance and confidence etched upon his face.

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe a Sith?"

Lumiya shrugged.

"Fine, then. Continue to cling to your delusions. But make no mistake that your father's death wasn't accidental. None of what has occurred on the playing fields of these two galaxies is. Everything that has unfolded here has been predetermined.

"Does that include this_?"_

Lumiya frowned at the voice, her hand on the hilt on her lightwhip as the Dark Lady turned –

-- as something green violently sliced into her right arm, sending sparks flying into the air. The lightwhip went flying in to the air, crashing into the rocky cavern floor and rolling for several moments before finally stopping. The crimson tendrils were still crackling, Lumiya's right hand gripped along its hilt. Lumiya fell to her knees, shock and disbelief burning in her eyes as she gazed first at the stump of her arm and then up at her attacker.

Standing above her, slightly unsteady, but with green lightsaber in hand, was Luke Skywalker.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Notations**

The _Enterprise _navigator, while unnamed in previous chapters, is a tribute to the freighter captain from "Raiders of the Lost Ark"

The _Iwo-Jima_-class troopships again first appeared in the RTS game "Star Trek: Armada II".

The Starfleet vessel _Laputa _is another tribute to the world of anime, specifically the film "Castle in the Sky".

Gethzerion and the Nightsisters first appeared in "The Courtship of Princess Leia" by Dave Wolverton.

I have just discovered that I have been misspelling Admiral Kre'Fey's last name wrong for most, if not all of this fic. For this I apologize; future updates will correct this.

Janeway has been aware of Section 31's existence since the VGR novel "Section 31: Shadow" by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch.

"Legacy of the Force: Betrayal" shows that Lumiya was aware of Palpatine's Sith name (information possibly passed on by the Jedi Vergere if Lumiya's story is to be believed). It is thus reasonable to assume that she might also know the Sith identities of both Maul and Dooku.

Palas' "Hallowed" comment is a stab at the blessings of the Ori from _Stargate SG-1's_ ninth season onwards.


End file.
